Dreams Realized
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Elly Shepard and Liara T'Soni have four kids. This story covers family life, an Ardat-Yakshi mystery and a galaxy wide virus. It contains OCs such as Arelia, Valya, Dara and Mark, as well as other BioWare characters Aethyta and Ashley Williams to name a few. This story is a continuation of New Dreams Imagined.
1. Chapter 1

It is the first day of school for Eva, but it is the third time for Shepard and Liara. Eva is their third child and she hardly slept at all, she is much too excited.

Raina and Mia are old pros now. Though they are eight and seven years old now to Eva's five, they too are excited but managed to sleep through the night.

The family is gathering around the kitchen table to eat breakfast. Aethyta is present poking fun at the kids. They built a house for her on an adjacent lot. When Shepard and Liara moved to Thessia just outside of Armali they bought the lots around them so they could continue to build if they wanted to or remain a bit isolated. Shepard did not want to lose the view of the city below which is particularly beautiful at night. About two miles away Aethyta has her own home. It is a two story home with multiple bedrooms. Shepard and Liara talked her into the second story in case they have guests; they want to be able to accommodate them.

In the main house Raina, Mia and Eva are all upstairs. They love having their own room. The main floor bedroom that was used for the cribs will be used just one more time at least that is what Liara says. When Shepard told her years and years ago that she wanted marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children Liara really didn't expect to have four. The fourth is on the way. Just three short months away and another addition to the family will arrive.

Liara is still giving presentations. She is no longer teaching. She mainly does speaking engagements now to sold out crowds. . The auditorium at the University was too small for the crowds her presentations drew so now she speaks in the Thessia sports arena so over 50,000 people can hear what she has to say about not only the Protheans but the Reapers. It seems like the public cannot get enough about the large machines that almost destroyed everything.

Clean up all over the galaxy is pretty much done now since the Reaper war. Soon no one will even remember they came, of course that does not apply to the military personnel of any species, or the civilian survivors. They will never forget the amount of loss and sacrifice to keep their respective homelands alive.

Miranda and Arelia and their first child Shayna are doing very well. Arelia is pregnant again and she is due around the time Liara is due. Mark and Oriana are married. He finally agreed with her that her wing of the estate was private enough for the two of them. Plus it made more sense to live in since she needs her lab. Mark was able to sell his place for a nice profit. Aside from his injured leg bothering him from time to time he has had no physical issues and continues to work with Arelia.

Valya and Dara are still together. Valya is still working for the Thessia Police Department and Dara is now teaching at Thessia University. She is following in Dr. T'Soni's footsteps a bit as she has taken over the archeology class Liara used to teach and often helps Liara with Prothean and Reaper research when necessary. With a lot of therapy the couple has moved past the affair Valya had with Lahja and continue to work on their relationship.

The couple did have one very uncomfortable experience with the asari commando. Valya and Dara were having dinner at a nice restaurant when Lahja walked up behind Valya and put her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. Valya immediately got up and would have none of it. Words, not exactly kind words were exchanged in hushed tones and the asari has not been seen again.

Commander Ashley Williams and Tyler Ross are still married. They have one daughter named Abby who is Eva's age, five. She is named after Ashley's first sister. They make their home on Earth where Tyler works as an Engineer. Though there are other ships that are faster and more capable now, she still helms the Normandy with Joker as her pilot. There are rumors that she will be promoted to Captain soon.

"Need to go we need to go!" says Eva. She shoveled down her breakfast. She is standing by the front door waiting to be taken to school.

Laughing Shepard approaches and scoops her into her arms, "Are we excited little one?"

"Let me go let me go! Time for school!"

Nearly dropping her due to her squirming, Shepard sets her down while Liara approaches.

"We have plenty of time Eva," says Liara. "Now please go into the family room."

Eva stands with her arms crossed. She looks past her parents and sees her older sisters laughing and eating at the table. She starts to pout.

"Now none of that Eva," says Shepard. "Listen to your mother and go into the family room."

"And do what?"

Liara kneels down, "You can play quietly while we finish eating Eva. It is either that or you sit quietly at the table, which will it be?"

Eva looks between her parents. "I'll play."

Shepard tries not to laugh.

"Go ahead then," says Liara.

Eva makes her way to the family room while Shepard and Liara return to their breakfast with the rest of their family.

"I remember you being that excited for school kid," says Aethyta.

"Is that so," says Liara as she takes a bite of her food.

"Hell yeah."

"Bad word bad word!" says Mia while Raina just laughs and shakes her head.

"Yeah yeah." The Matriarch waves off Mia. " I remember watching you while you walked to school; the smile on your face and how you skipped."

"Liara skipped?" asks Shepard trying not to laugh.

"I assure you I have never skipped in my life," says Liara.

"Whatever you say kid."

"Besides, school is very exciting. A whole new world is about to be opened to Eva."

"Well that excitement will end once she gets homework," says Mia.

"Good one," says Raina.

"Are you two finished?" asks Liara.

"Yes Ma Ma," they say in unison.

Liara gestures toward the kitchen sink. Raina and Mia know they are to take their dishes to the sink and rinse their plates, which they do quietly.

"You okay?" asks Shepard.

"Yes I am fine why do you ask?"

"You seem a little tense," says Shepard.

"A little?" scoffs Aethyta.

Liara stares at her Dad.

Shepard takes Liara's hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," says Shepard "what is it?"

"Excuse me," says Aethyta. She takes her plate along with Liara's and Shepard's from the table to give them some privacy.

"Thank you Dad." Liara looks at Shepard. "They are growing up too fast Elly."

Shepard moves her chair closer to Liara, "Hey…this is what is supposed to happen right?"

"I know…it's just…everything is going by too quickly."

"Well we can always have more kids after this one," Shepard places her hand on Liara's tummy.

Liara stands, "Uh…no that is quite all right.

Shepard likes to tease her about a fifth child. She knows they are probably done after the fourth one is born but it does concern her that her visions that were forced upon her showed four children dying in front of her. A part of her wants a fifth just to make sure it won't come true.

Her work with Dr. Snowden has been going very well. Her nightmares though they do occur from time to time are rare now. When she starts to think about what Scorpion did to her five years ago and what she saw she remembers what the doctor told her. She focuses on the good things in her life and the moment a bad thought enters her mind she pushes it out as fast as she can. Some days are better than others.

Liara finishes cleaning the kitchen. Shepard and Aethyta know to stay out of her way. When she cleans, it means she needs to be alone to think. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"It's time honey," says Shepard.

Liara turns to look at her. She sees the kids standing by the front door ready to go.

"What already?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

Liara fights back the heat in her eyes.

Shepard notices and gives her a quick hug.

"You okay my blue beauty?"

Liara smiles. She loves it when Shepard calls her that. "I am yes."

Arm in arm they walk together toward their kids.

Eva steps forward, "Sorry Ma Ma."

Liara kneels down and gives her little one a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. You ready for your big day?"

Eva's eyes light up and her smile is ear to ear, "Yes Ma Ma."

Liara hugs her "You have fun." The asari makes her way to Mia then to Raina her oldest daughter. She manages to keep the tears away while the kids leave the house to go to school.

Normally Liara and Shepard would take the kids to school but last night when they were talking to them they requested that their Grandpa take them to school. Liara took it hard but Shepard explained to her that as the kids get older parents are less cool. So to appease them, they agreed to let Aethyta take them. Watching the kids enter the sky car Liara is happy that her Dad is taking them because the tears are coming now. Shepard holds her close as they sky car flies away.

"They are growing up too fast Elly."

"I know honey…I know."

* * *

"Hi Dava!" says Mia as she leaves the sky car. Dava is the daughter of Valya and Dara.

"Mia!" they hug. "Hi Raina. Hi Eva."

Raina is holding Eva's hand. Though the littlest asari is very excited she is very, very nervous.

"Is she okay?" asks Dava.

"Yeah, just nervous," says Mia.

They all start to walk toward the front doors of the school.

"Have fun kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do," says Aethyta.

"Hi guys!" says Shayna. She is the daughter of Miranda and Arelia.

"Hi Shayna!" the group says in unison.

Shayna walks to the other side of Eva and takes her hand. The two have become good friends. "You excited Eva?"

She nods her head as her big eyes look around at all of the children.

"It will be okay Eva," says Raina. "I am bringing her to her home room."

"Okay," says Shayna, "Can I come too?"

Eva smiles and squeezes the hands holding hers.

Mia and Dava run ahead and leave the three to their own devices.

"So you happy for school Dava?" asks Mia.

"Yeah, I mean I like school sometimes. I hope we get to learn more biotics this year."

"We will."

"I can't wait!" says Dava.

"I am sure my Mom or Dad can show us some more stuff too ya know."

"I know I know I can't wait!"

"Doesn't your Dad show you stuff?" asks Mia as the two make their way through the crowd of kids to their home room. They have it together this year.

"Sometimes, but I don't think my Mom really likes it."

"Well it's not like my Mom and Dad will show you stuff if your parents don't like it."

"No I know. My Dad just doesn't have time."

"Oh…that sucks."

"Yeah." Dava's Dad Valya works a lot of hours so does her mother Dara. When Dava gets home from school she is alone for about an hour before Dara gets home from work. Neither parent likes leaving her alone even though it is for a short period of time. Dava does not mind. She feels grown up when she is home alone though there are days she goes home with the T'Soni kids. Today will be different though since it is the first day of school, Dara will be picking her up afterwards to have some mother/daughter time. Something Dava wished happened more.

"Here you go Eva," says Raina.

Eva will not let go of her oldest sister's hand.

Raina kneels down and looks her sister in the eye. "Eva, you are going to be fine okay?"

Eva is worried.

"You trust me right?"

Eva nods.

"Then you know I would not lie to you right?"

She nods again.

"Okay then. Go on in and find a seat. You will be just fine."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out Eva stands up a little straighter and lets go of her sister's hand and of Shayna's hand.

"Good luck Eva!" says Shayna.

Eva smiles and walks with confidence into her home room and finds a seat. When she sits down someone next to her says hello. Raina and Shayna watch her for a little bit.

"I think she is going to be okay Raina."

"Yep." Raina already knows.

Eva looks toward the doorway. She nods when she makes eye contact with Raina. The older asari knows it is okay to leave now.

"We better get to our rooms Shayna. See you later."

"See ya Raina."

* * *

"You doing okay?" asks Shepard. She and Liara are in the backyard sitting on the Adirondack chairs enjoying the view.

"I will be alright Elly."

"I know it's hard."

"How can you be so calm? Every year you are the same."

"I guess it's because I am excited for them. I mean I hate to see them grow up too Liara. I agree with you. I think it is all going too fast, but at the same time I am enjoying the ride. Aren't you?"

"I guess."

"What is it?"

"I am just worried for them."

"You mean for Raina don't you?"

Liara looks at her bondmate and gives a sad smile.

"She is going to be fine Liara just like she was last year."

"No one knows about her …ability. I am concerned what will happen when people find out."

"It is not like we are hiding it we are just not broadcasting it to the galaxy."

"When people find out Elly they will want to dissect her."

"Hey," Shepard says as she sits up in the chair and takes Liara's hand into her own. "No one will harm her do you hear me?"

"I know."

"I mean it Liara. She is very careful. Dava and Shayna don't really know the extent of what she can do, hell we don't even know."

"But one day we will have to be prepared to deal with someone finding out."

"That day is not today."

"That does not make me feel better Elly." Liara kisses the back of her hand. "We must prepare for anything. We should speak with her and then Mia and Eva when we have a plan."

"You think they are ready?"

"They have no choice Elly. All Raina has to do is mention something to someone or predict something that comes true and people will start asking questions. We must be prepared."

"It's settled then. We speak to her tonight."

Shepard goes to sit back but Liara will not let go of her hand.

"What?"

"Maybe we can wait until tomorrow night?" asks Liara. "Let Raina enjoy her evening tonight when she tells us about her first day."

"Sounds good. In the meantime, why don't you lie down for a bit Liara? You look tired."

The asari shoots her a look.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe you are right."

Shepard helps her out of the chair and walks her to the bedroom.

"Rest now my blue beauty. I will be here when you wake." Shepard presses her lips to Liara's forehead and leaves her to her nap.

* * *

Entering the secure room Shepard dials a secure connection.

"Is that you Skipper?"

"Hi Ash how are you doing?"

"Doing well. How about you?"

"Good good. It is the kid's first day of school today."

"How is Liara holding up?"

Shepard can see her smirk on the display. "I suspect she is as good as you were when Abby started a few weeks ago."

"Touché. Tyler was the strong one I admit it."

"Her picture is just precious Ash."

"I can say the same of yours Skipper. We did well I think."

"That we did." Shepard pauses, "Any news?"

Shepard is asking Commander Ashley Williams if there are any leads on the group Scorpion, specifically any leads on Blake. Since the Reaper war ended, Cerberus has not made a reappearance as the Alliance and the Council thought they would. Another group has though and they call themselves Scorpion.

Five years ago Shepard and Ashley both fell under their influence. They were both drugged and led to their headquarters on Mars. The ultimate agenda was to get to the Council. From the data that was recovered both the Alliance and the Council found that Shepard and Ashley were test subjects to see if their technique worked. The true target was the Council and gaining influence over the galaxy.

Blake, a woman who is the head of Scorpion, disappeared without a trace. She helped Shepard before leaving the Mars facility. The Alliance and Council have been working jointly to track down Scorpion and communicate any findings on the group. Like Cerberus, there are many, many locations of the group that seem to pop up all over the place. Earth, Palaven and even Rannoch. So far there have been zero findings of them on Thessia. Earth seems to be the most central place for the differing cells. Ashley is still a Spectre for the Council and has been in charge of heading the operation on Earth to find Scorpion cells and destroy them.

"Not really no. Certainly not on Blake. But we are following up on a lead."

"What kind of lead?"

"Remember Dr. Collins?"

"Yeah I remember. She was one of the scientists that worked for Blake on the Mars facility."

"Well she mentioned a man named Cooper when we took her into custody. Said he was Blake's number one soldier."

"Seems like a long shot Ash. I mean that lead is five years old. I suspect if Blake wanted to be found she would have been found by now."

"You are probably right Skipper, but we got a hit on a man that matches his description that one of my units is looking in to."

"You think it has any meat to it?"

"Not sure."

"How goes the rest of the fight?"

"Same old thing. We find a cell, monitor it then destroy it when the time is right."

"Well your work is important Ash so keep up the good work."

"Will do Skipper. If I hear anything more regarding Cooper or Blake you will be my second call."

"Second?"

"I mean third."

"Oh I see how it is."

"Well you know Skipper I still report to the Alliance and the Council then you. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah yeah," says Shepard with a smile. "Everything else going good for you and your family?"

"They are yes. Getting ready for some shore leave. I can't wait to be home in my own bed for two whole weeks. God I envy you sometimes."

"Sometimes? You sure that is not all of the time?"

"You heard me right." Ashley smiles. She looks off camera at something. "Sorry Skipper, I gotta run. You take care and say hi to your family for me."

"You too Ash and stay safe out there."

"Will do."

The call ends. Shepard leaves the secure room. She checks on Liara to find her still sleeping. She grabs her data pad off of her bedside table and sits on the couch in the family room to read. She cannot wait for the school day to be over to hear all about her kid's first day.


	2. Chapter 2

The front door of the house opens and in comes three kids, one very excited kid and two subdued kids.

"Ma Ma!"

Shepard quickly sits up from the couch where she dozed off waiting for the kids to return home from their first day of school. "Hey shh Eva your Mother is sleeping."

"She okay?" asks Mia.

"Yep, she is just napping."

Mia looks to Raina for confirmation that Liara is okay, Shepard sees it.

"I said she is fine honey. You know we talked about that." Shepard does not want Mia or Eva for that matter using Raina as a parlor trick or a fortune teller. Riana has the ability to sometimes predict the future. She does not know how it happens it just does. Sometimes it is a feeling other times it is something she sees during her waking hours or sleeping hours.

"Sorry Da Da."

"So?" Shepard bends down and takes Eva into her arms. "How was it?"

Eva with a great big smile on her face looks to her older sisters. She knows she is supposed to wait since she is the youngest.

Raina and Mia look at each other and smile. They both nod to Eva at the same time.

"I met some new friends today!" yells Eva though her father is holding her.

Laughing Shepard says, "Well that's great honey." She nods to her other kids and walks Eva into the family room. "Tell me all about it."

"Is Mom okay?" asks Mia to Raina.

The eldest asari puts her hand on Mia's shoulder and nods yes. They join the other two in the family room.

"…and we got to color too! I made you something!" Eva wiggles out of her Dad's arms and runs to her backpack.

"You two have a good day?"

"It was fine," says Mia. "Shayna and I have the same home room and we have biotics class together."

"That's great. Did you get to do anything today?"

"No. It was more of an introduction and review of what we will get to do. But can we maybe do some stuff tonight in the back?"

"We will see Mia."

"See Da Da!" Eva runs back into the family room before Shepard gets a chance to ask Raina. She looks toward her and she just smiles.

Shepard props Eva on her knee. "What do we have here?"

"See! It's you and Ma Ma and Raina and Mia and that's me!" She points to the smallest stick figure in the drawing. "And that's our house!"

"Hey you start without me?" asks Aethyta.

"Hi there," says Shepard. "Sorry about that. Eva was just too excited to wait.

The Matriarch sits next to Shepard on the couch. She pats her knee and Mia climbs up and sits. "Raina?"

Raina sits between the two adults.

"What is that?" asks Aethyta pointing to the drawing.

"It's us," says Eva.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm"

"Are you sure?"

Shepard knows where she is going.

"Yes Gampa." Eva cannot quite say the word correctly. She is getting a little frustrated.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Bad word! Da Da she said a bad word!" yells Eva.

The Matriarch starts to laugh. Shepard clears her throat so as not to. "That's right Eva, Grandpa said a bad word.

"Quite right."

"Ma Ma!" Eva nearly falls off of her father's lap. When steady she runs to her mother. "Ma Ma!"

Liara kneels down and gives her a hug. "How was your day little one?"

Shepard stands and walks to her bondmate's side.

"See what I made?" Eva proudly shows her drawing.

"Let her up honey." Shepard takes Liara's elbow and helps her stand. They walk over to the couch. When they sit Shepard takes Eva and sets her gently on Liara's lap.

"Oh it is beautiful honey."

"See that's you."

"I see. Well done little one." She looks to her father, "I take it your bad word was because you are not in it?"

"Sorry Gampa."

"No problem squirt," says Aethyta.

"And how was your day Mia?" asks Liara.

"I was just telling Dad that Shayna and I have home room together and biotics class. I was hoping I could practice tonight."

Liara looks at her bondmate.

"Up to you honey," says Shepard.

"Do you have any homework?"

"A little."

"After it is done we will see what time it is," says Liara.

"Oh that's great!" Mia claps her hands together. "Thanks!"

"She said we will see Mia, remember that," says Shepard.

"Yes Dad."

"Raina? How about you?" asks Liara.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks away.

The adults exchange looks.

Shepard sets Eva down, "Why don't we put up your drawing on the refrigerator?"

"Okay."

Taking her hand the two head toward the kitchen.

Aethyta gets the hint and also walks toward the kitchen. "Mia why don't you start on your homework."

The little asari looks to her mother who nods. "Okay." She walks upstairs to her room.

"Come down if you need help," says the Matriarch.

"I will."

After placing the drawing on the refrigerator door, Shepard scoops up Eva and hands her to Aethyta. She walks back into the family room.

When she sits Liara asks, "What happened Raina?"

Playing with a finger nail Raina is looking down at her hands.

"You can tell us honey."

"I know I am not supposed to, but …"

"Look at us Raina," says Shepard. When she does the human asks, "Not supposed to what?"

"Tell anyone."

She and Liara exchange looks. Trying to keep her tone calm Shepard asks "Tell them what?"

"During recess a ball was heading toward Lacy's head. I knew it was coming before it hit her. I moved her out of the way." She looks down at her hands again. "It would have really hurt her."

Liara places her hand on Shepard's leg, "What happened then?"

"She wouldn't let it go. She kept saying how close it was. She was telling everyone and I just laughed it off. But then after school before I got in the car she said she knew."

Liara furrows her brows.

"I thought she really knew, so I said you can't tell anyone. But from her reaction I knew she was lying to me. She didn't know anything until now."

Liara hugs her, "Oh it's okay honey."

Riana starts to cry, Liara holds her closer. Shepard places her hand on her back and looks at Liara. She nods her head.

"Shh now child. Everything is going to be alright," says Liara.

"How?" she asks between sobs.

"Your mother's right Raina. Lacy is a good friend right?"

She nods since she cannot talk.

"Well then, she won't tell anyone."

"Your father's right. We can talk to her if you want."

Raina shakes her head back and forth. She leans back from the hug and wipes her face with her blue hands. "I already told her."

"Well there you go," says Liara.

"I know you two are worried. I can feel it."

Shepard hugs her. "It is our job to worry little one.

"What will happen if she tells?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," says Shepard.

Raina looks to her mother. Liara translates, "You let us worry about that. There is no need to worry about something that has not yet transpired."

"Are you sure?" she looks between her parents.

"Of course we are," says Shepard. Changing the subject she asks, "Do you have homework?"

This brings a small smile to her face. "Yes."

"Go finish it. Then you can join Mia and I for some biotic fun."

Raina's smile broadens. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Dad." She kisses her cheek. "Thanks Mom," she kisses Liara's cheek.

"Ask if you need help," says Liara.

"I will." Raina stops and looks at them on the couch, "Thanks."

After she walks away and they know she is heading up the stairs they turn to each other. Liara says, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Once Eva was put down for bed and the homework was finished, Shepard worked with Raina and Mia on their biotics. Liara supervised.

Raina's anxiousness about her friend Lacy vanished. Both parents were happy to see her smile and have fun. Now with the two in bed Shepard and Liara decide to turn in early.

While undressing in their bedroom Liara asks, "What are we going to do Elly?"

"I don't think we need to do anything just yet."

Liara sits to take her shoes off. Something that is more challenging every day.

Shepard sees her and quickly moves toward her to kneel in front of her, "Let me." Shepard takes off her shoes and her socks then helps Liara stand and removes her pants slowly.

"Are you trying to distract me Elly?"

The human trails her tongue up the asari's beautiful blue thigh. "How is it that you grow more and more beautiful every day?"

Liara takes her hands and pulls her up to her feet so they can embrace.

When Liara does not let go of the hug Shepard asks, "What is it?"

"I am worried."

Shepard kisses her on her cheek then steps back from the hug. "Lacy is a kid Liara. If she starts telling people about Raina who will believe her?" Shepard moves her hands down and takes Liara's shirt off.

"You really think this will just go away?"

"I think we wait and see." Shepard kneels down and opens Liara's pajama bottoms so all the asari has to do is step into them. Once she has her footing Shepard slowly stands and pulls her pants up. Next she places the pajama top on her. Before walking away she holds Liara close and kisses her fully on her lips.

"Hmm."

"You like?"

"Yes," says the asari, "very much."

"Take your shirt off." Shepard moves to her side of the bed and quickly gets on her own pajamas.

"Are you sure Elly?"

"Of course I am sure."

Liara lies down on her side after taking her pajama top off. Her back is facing her bondmate. Shepard gets under the covers and starts massaging the asari's back. "You're tight."

"Oh that feels wonderful."

"I think you need to go in for a proper massage Liara. It will help."

"I don't know. I think this is fine."

"I have many skills this is true," says Shepard with a smile, "but there are trained people who know how to do this."

"Ah."

"Sorry too hard?"

"Just a bit."

"I'm worried Liara."

"I am too I have been trying to tell you that."

"Not about that about you."

"What? Why?"

"This pregnancy seems to be taking a toll on you. You are more tired and a lot sorer than I remember."

"I am fine Elly."

"I think we should make an appointment."

"I was just in two weeks ago."

"I don't care."

"Ah…I think that's enough."

Shepard stops her ministrations and starts to tickle her back instead. "Is this okay?"

"That feels nice thank you."

"I still want to make an appointment. I will call tomorrow. Okay?"

Silence.

"Liara?"

Silence.

Shepard moves a little closer to see if her blue beauty is okay. She can hear her breathing. She lifts the covers up over her shoulder and continues to tickle her back. "I love you Liara T'Soni."

* * *

One month has gone by and so far no new incidents have occurred at school. Shepard was right, Lacy all but forgot about what Raina did for her on the first day. If the little asari girl did remember she wasn't telling anyone or bringing it up to Raina.

Shepard and Liara are in the waiting room. They have an appointment with Liara's obstetrician, Dr. Kendra T'Pol.

"Will you please stop fidgeting Elly you are worse than the girls."

"I never understood why they call us like ten minutes past our appointment start time to only sit in a small room for another ten to fifteen minutes. It makes no sense to me."

"Please sit down Elly you are making me nervous."

"Sorry." Shepard sits next to Liara and takes her hand. "You feeling okay?"

Liara is getting tired of the same question hour after hour after hour, "Yes Elly I am fine."

Shepard knows that tone. "Sorry." She keeps her mouth shut.

There is a small knock on the door and it opens. "Hello Dr. T'Soni, Shepard."

"Hello Doctor," says Liara. "Please call me Liara."

The Doctor sits on a stool across from Liara. "What brings you in today?"

Liara can feel Shepard tense up. She squeezes her hand as a warning. "I am incredibly tired and a bit sore."

"I would say she is more than a bit sore Doctor. This pregnancy seems to really be wiping her out." Shepard squeezes Liara's hand back.

"Has your diet changed?" asks the Doctor.

"No."

"How is your sleep? Are you getting enough?"

"I do wake up a lot more with this one." Liara places her hand over her tummy as if to protect the little bundle inside.

"Well let's see what we got." The Doctor runs a scan with her omni-tool then waves the tool over Liara's belly. "The results will be ready shortly." Her omni-tool beeps.

The great thing about technology these days is that waiting for tests usually takes less than a minute. The medical omni-tools are equipped to scan for all sorts of ailments.

"Ah here we are," says Dr. T'Pol. "Looks like you are just fine Dr. T'Soni.

"What?" asks Shepard.

Liara squeezes her hand to keep her quiet.

"Everything checks out."

"But that doesn't explain her tiredness or her soreness."

"Elly," says Liara.

"No I mean it Doc. She is exhausted almost all of the time. Could it be something that does not show up on your omni-tool?"

The Doctor smiles. "I assure you being tired and sore this late in the pregnancy is very common. And this is your…?"

"Fourth child," says Liara.

"Yes that's right fourth child." She looks at Shepard to try to break the tension in the air. "I am kidding of course. I do remember your other three children."

"Ha funny," says Shepard with sarcasm.

"Pregnancy takes a toll on the body Shepard. I assure you Dr. T'…Liara is fine."

Shepard is not pleased with what she is hearing but she also knows that her behavior is upsetting Liara so she bites her tongue.

"Is there anything else Doctor?" asks the asari.

"Drink plenty of fluids Liara and make sure you are eating your fruits and vegetables."

Shepard snorts then looks away when both asari look at her.

The Doctor continues, "And that you are getting plenty of rest."

"Thank you Doctor."

"That is why I am here." The Doctor stands and places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I understand you are concerned, but please trust me. Your bondmate will be just fine."

Still not convinced, Shepard says "Thanks Doctor."

She leaves the room.

Liara sighs.

"What?"

"Do we really have to do this every time Elly?" She holds out her hand so the human will help her out of her chair.

"Do what?"

Liara shoots her a look.

"I am not going to apologize for making sure you are alright Liara, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"She knows what she is doing Elly."

"Yeah and I know you and this is just not right." Shepard opens the door and waits for Liara to walk through it.

"Let's just do what she says okay?"

"Yes fine. But I want Miranda to have a look at you."

In the hallway now leading to the doors that lead outside Liara stops and looks at the human, "Absolutely not."

"What? Why not?"

"I already have a Doctor Elly. Besides she does not know Asari physiology." She starts to walk toward the doors again.

"She does too Liara. She has been running scans on Arelia all through her second pregnancy."

"Well good for her. I am not her, what do you call it, guinea pig?"

"You would not be a …" Shepard lets out a sigh. They are outside now heading toward their sky car. "I just want to make sure you are…"

"Stop right there Elly. Dr. T'Pol has delivered every one of our children. They were fine and I was fine just like I will be fine this time. I do not want to discuss this any further."

Shepard opens the sky car door for her. She quickly moves to her side and gets in. "I don't unders…"

"I said no."

Shepard looks at her, "Why?"

"I do not feel comfortable letting Miranda run tests on me."

"I don't understand."

Liara raises her hand to her forehead, "You don't have to understand it Elly."

The human woman just stares at her. She knows Liara is not looking at her on purpose.

"Can we go home please?"

"Can you please tell me why Liara?"

"I just don't feel comfortable Elly all right? Isn't that enough?"

Shepard jumps a little at the harsh reply. She starts the sky car and flies toward home.

* * *

Liara was quiet all through dinner. The kids could sense something was wrong and stayed quiet, well at least Raina and Mia did. Eva really enjoys school and feels it is her responsibility to let everyone know exactly what happened every second of the day.

"May I be excused please?"

Liara does not reply and Shepard did not hear the request.

"Dad?" asks Raina.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?"

"May I be excused please?"

"Sure. Take your plate please."

"Me too Dad?" asks Mia.

"Go ahead."

"Do you two have homework?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"I'll be up in an hour to check your progress."

The two head upstairs to their rooms.

"I don't Da Da."

Shepard looks over at Liara who is yawning. She has hardly touched her dinner.

"I said I don't Da Da."

"I heard you little one. Are you finished?" asks Shepard.

Taking the last two bites of food from her plate, Eva nods her head.

"Take your plate please."

"Yes Da Da," she says with a full mouth.

Shepard moves her hand toward Liara. The asari jumps a little when she feels something on her shoulder.

"You okay Liara?"

"I am tired Elly."

She sees her wince. "Do you have any other pain?"

"My head." She moves her hand to her forehead.

"Let's get you to bed." Shepard stands and helps Liara up. "Eva. You play in the family room for Da Da okay?"

"Yes Da Da."

Shepard leads Liara into their bedroom. She starts to help her undress but Liara stops her. "I am sorry Elly if I upset you; I know you are just worried about me."

"It's okay honey."

"I need to lie down."

Without bothering with pajamas, Shepard pulls the covers down while Liara gets under them. She lifts them and covers her up. She presses her lips to her forehead. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

Shepard starts to straighten up when Liara catches her hand.

"What is it?"

"I love you Elly."

"I love you my blue beauty. You rest now. I will check in on you after the kids are down okay."

Liara nods.

* * *

While reading a bedtime story to Eva all Shepard could think about was Liara. Being tired and sore are normal sure, but not this tired and not this sore. She does trust Dr. T'Pol but something is wrong. As Liara said, their three children were delivered by her, but something still feels off somehow and the human cannot shake the feeling.

"Dad….Dad wake up."

Shepard fell asleep with Eva in her arms. She is in the little one's room in the rocking chair.

"Hmm?"

"Dad wake up."

The shaking of her shoulder is more vigorous. "Hmm what I'm up. What's going on?" Shepard runs her hand over her face.

"Dad you need to get Mom to the hospital right now."

Not sure if she heard right Shepard blinks her eyes then looks at the little asari with her emerald eyes staring at her.

"Raina? What…what did you say?"

"Something is wrong. You need to get Mom to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard approaches Liara's sleeping form. The asari went to sleep with her clothes on, too tired to change into her pajamas.

"Liara honey?" says Shepard. Her hand is on the asari's shoulder. She shakes Liara a little bit hoping to wake her, "Liara?"

There is no response.

Concerned Shepard pulls the covers off of Liara and sees a very large pool of blood.

"NO!" Raina wakes with a start. Quickly blinking the oldest child realizes that she is in her room and was dreaming. She gets out of bed and rushes out into the hallway. She is about to run downstairs but sees a light coming from Eva's room. Raina hurries to the room and sees Eva asleep in her father's arms on a rocking chair.

"Dad….Dad wake up." Raina moves Shepard's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Dad wake up."

Raina shakes her shoulder with more vigor. "Hmm what I'm up. What's going on?" Shepard runs her hand over her face.

"Dad you need to get Mom to the hospital right now."

Not sure if she heard right Shepard blinks her eyes then looks at the little asari with her emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Raina? What…what did you say?"

"Something is wrong. You need to get Mom to the hospital."

Instinct kicking in Shepard quickly sets the sleeping Eva into her bed then walks out into the hallway with Raina. "What are you talking about?"

"I just had a dream, something is terribly wrong she was bleeding…"

"Okay okay honey calm down. Let's go check." Trying not to panic, Shepard hurries down the stairs instead of bolting. It is not often that Raina is wrong. "Stay back." Shepard enters the bedroom where she finds Liara still sleeping in her clothes. She was too tired to change into her pajamas. Raina is hugging herself watching from the doorway.

"Liara honey?" Shepard says in a quiet voice. The human feels her forehead. She does not think Liara feels hot. "Honey?"

The asari slowly moves, "Hmm?"

"Pull down the covers," says Raina not quietly.

"Wh..what is going on?" asks Liara opening her sleepy eyes.

"Liara do you feel okay?" asks Shepard, her hand is on the asari's shoulder.

"What?"

"Pull down the covers," says Raina this time she is standing by the bed starting to pull them down.

"Hang on Raina," says Shepard.

Liara tries to sit up but can't, "Wha…"

"Just lay still honey. Raina had a nightmare and is concerned for you." Shepard pulls down the covers and there is nothing unusual.

Liara shivers a little and Shepard quickly replaces the covers.

"Are you feeling alright Liara?"

"I…I am just so tired."

"You need to take her Dad," says Raina. She is very insistent.

Shepard pulls her aside out of earshot of her bondmate. "What did you expect to see Raina when I pulled down the covers?"

Near tears Raina says "Blood."

"Okay, call your Grandpa. Tell her she needs to watch all of you." Shepard starts moving her to the doorway of the bedroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"What you want me to do. I am bringing your mother to the hospital. Not scoot and call your Grandpa." Shepard quickly moves back to the bed. "Liara?"

No response.

"Liara honey I am bringing you to the hospital."

"Hmmm?"

Shepard without waiting for her to fully wake, pulls back the covers once more and lifts Liara into her arms. Carefully maneuvering through the doorway she sees Raina in the kitchen finishing up the call to her Grandfather.

"Can you get the door?" asks Shepard.

Raina rushes to the front door and opens it.

"She is going to be fine honey. It is better to be safe than sorry." Shepard can tell that Raina is second guessing herself. "Do you hear me kiddo? You did the right thing here okay?"

"Yes Dad."

"Is your Grandpa on the way?"

"Yes."

Shepard places Liara into the sky car. The asari is starting to wake.

Shepard kneels in front of her oldest child. "You okay staying here by yourself until your Grandpa gets here?"

"Yes Dad, I am not a kid anymore. Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine honey. You did the right thing. I love you. Please do not panic your sisters if they wake up okay. Just tell them we had to go out."

"Like Mia will buy that."

Shepard smiles a little. "Just tell them I took your mother for another checkup okay? And you go to bed if you can when your Grandpa gets here."

"But Dad."

"What is going on?" asks Liara. She is rubbing her face with her hands. Shepard moves to her side as the door to the sky car is still open.

"I am bringing you to the hospital honey, just sit tight." Turning to her daughter, "I will call you when I know something okay Raina. Try not to worry too much." She kneels down and hugs her daughter tightly. "Now get inside please."

"Okay, love you Dad."

Rushing to the other side of the sky car, "I love you too honey."

Inside the car now Shepard makes sure Liara's seat belt is fastened. She starts the car and takes off.

"What is happening Elly where are we going?"

"I am bringing you to the hospital Liara."

"What? Why?"

"Raina had a dream. She saw you were in trouble."

"I am fine Elly just a little…"

When she doesn't finish her sentence Shepard looks over. "What? What is it?"

"I think my water just broke."

"What?" Shepard looks over.

"Oh Goddess. I…I don…" Liara slumps against the window.

Shepard is quick to place her hand on her shoulder so she doesn't slump too far forward. "Liara? Liara can you hear me? Shit."

With it being dark outside she cannot see well inside the sky car. Thankfully there is not a lot of traffic. She takes her hand from the steering wheel and turns the lights on inside the car. She looks over to see Liara. The asari passed out and is very pale. Shepard cannot see anything below the asari's waist. She moves her hand back to the steering wheel making sure the car is still flying straight. She pulls it away and places it on Liara to hold her in place. With her other hand she moves it down between her legs. Her hand feels something sticky and slick. Without seeing she knows it is blood. When she pulls her hand up her fears are confirmed, Liara is bleeding very heavily.

"Call Hospital."

"Calling hospital," replies the voice within sky car.

"Hello, how may I direct your call?"

"I am bringing in my bondmate right now. She is 7 months pregnant. She is bleeding profusely and has lost consciousness. I am about two minutes out!" yells Shepard into the speaker system.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the woman on the line is very calm.

"Uh…not sure. Less than a minute. This is her fourth child. We just saw her obstetrician earlier today and everything checked out."

"What is her doctor's name?"

"T'Pol, Kendra T'Pol."

"And you are?"

"Captain Shepard," it is instinct to say her rank though she is no longer a Captain for the Alliance. It just came out.

"Yes of course Captain. We will be ready for you at the entrance."

"I am almost there. I go to the emergency room entrance correct?"

"That is correct. Is she breathing?"

Shepard's stomach drops when she hears the question. She has been keeping one hand on Liara's shoulder. She is pressing her into the side of the car so she does not slump forward and hit her head on the dashboard. "I think so. Hang on." Taking her hand off the wheel, her hands switch places once more. One is keeping Liara upright the other is checking her neck for a pulse all the while keeping her eyes in front so as not to fly into anything. She lets out a sigh of relief when she feels a slight pounding against her fingers. She quickly moves her hands back. "Yes she is. I see the entrance now. I am hanging up."

"We are ready Captain."

Shepard doesn't reply. She almost does a bounce landing but pulls up quickly before hitting the ground. She lands though it is not her best. She shuts off the car and exits fast.

Nurses and Doctors are running toward the sky car. Two nurses have a stretcher.

Shepard opens the door and Liara nearly falls out. The human quickly lifts her in her arms and almost gasps out loud when she sees the amount of blood that is in the car.

"Put her here," says an asari nurse.

Shepard turns and places Liara on the stretcher.

"How long ago did she lose consciousness?" asks a Doctor.

Shepard forgets about the car and jogs alongside the stretcher. "A few minutes."

"Is this her first pregnancy?"

"No, fourth. We just had a checkup. They said everything was fine."

They are inside the hospital now. People are moving to the sides of the hallway to get out of the way of the rushing stretcher.

"Who is her Doctor?"

Shepard is about to answer when a Nurse joins them, "It is Dr. T'Pol." The stretcher is wheeled into a room filled with equipment.

They transfer the unconscious Liara to the examination bed. One of the doctors runs a scan.

"Hello Captain Shepard," it's the nurse from the phone.

Shepard does not really hear her. She cannot keep her eyes off of Liara. She has never seen her so pale.

"Captain please come with me. You cannot be in here."

"What?" Shepard looks at the asari. "What did you say?"

"Please come with me," the nurse tries to move her back.

"No. I am not leaving."

"Please Captain Shepar…"

"I'm not a Captain," she moves the asari's hands off of her. "I am retired and I am not leaving my bondmate."

"Did you get Dr. T'Pol on the line?" Shepard thinks one of the Doctors is asking.

The nurse trying to get Shepard out of the room steps back with a slight nod and turns to the Doctor. "Yes Doctor. She is coming in."

"What is happening?" asks Shepard.

"Move her now," a Doctor says. The asari approaches Shepard.

"Where is she going, what are you doing with her?"

"I don't have a lot of time Shepard."

The human shuts her mouth and listens. She doesn't care how this Doctor knows who she is.

"Dr. T'Soni has what you humans call placenta previa. Without using the asari medical terms, it is the equivalent to where a human woman's placenta grows low and covers the cervix. The baby cannot be delivered this way so we are taking her to the operating room so we can perform what you call a cesarean section. Do you understand?"

Not sure she does Shepard asks, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Time is of the essence. Your bondmate has lost a lot of blood. We need to deliver the baby before we can stop it."

"Go go please."

The nurse holds up something to the human. "Please sign this."

Shepard looks at her with knit brows.

"It is a consent form saying you agree to the operation even though there are risks."

"Risks?"

"Shepard," says the Doctor. "I cannot save your bondmate's life or your baby's life if you do not sign."

Without thinking Shepard signs.

The asari doctor nods and starts to run down the hall.

"If you would come this way please," says the nurse.

Shepard can feel herself being guided down a hallway.

"So if you are retired what should I call you?"

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?"

The nurse gives her a smile. "You can sit here. What should I call you if you are no longer a Captain?"

Shepard looks around. She has been guided to a type of waiting room. She is happy no one else is in it. She sits. "Uh…you can call me Shepard."

"Can I get you anything Shepard? Tea or something else?"

"No…no thank you I'm fine."

The nurse nods and starts to walk away when Shepard grabs her. "When will I know anything?"

"It will be an hour or so, but the minute I hear something I will let you know okay? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No…no thank you. Thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure. I will be back to check on you in a little bit."

Shepard sits down and tries to gather herself. All she can think about is what if Raina did not warn her. _Rains, she thinks to herself._ She dials her omni-tool as she stands up. She starts to pace in the small waiting room while waiting for an answer.

"How is she Dad?" asks Raina.

"Hi kiddo. Is your Grandpa there?"

"She is, but I want to know."

"They took her into surgery. I don't know anything yet. They said I should hear something in an hour or two." Shepard doesn't hear anything on the other end. "Raina?"

"Shepard?" It is Aethyta. "What the hell is going on?"

"I….I am not sure. The Doctor told me something about the placenta and Liara needing surgery."

"The what?"

"It's the human term for what the baby grows in."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know Aethyta!" Shepard loses it. "I have no idea! I am not a Doctor and I do not know the asari terms!" Shepard quickens her pacing. Aethyta is silent on the other end.

After a few minutes Shepard finally says, "I'm sorry Aethyta. Everything happened so fast and I…I honestly don't remember what the Doctor told me. Only that she needed to have surgery to have the baby now because it could not be delivered the normal way."

"Okay," says Aethyta in a very understanding tone. "What can I do?"

"Shit Aethyta I am sorry, you probably want to be here. Do you want me to call Valya and Dara to see if they can watch the kids?"

"Think they would?"

"Yes. Let me call them and I will call you back. I am sorry. I should have thought of that."

"Hey. You got my kid the help she needed Shepard. What more could I have asked for?"

"I just hope I got here in time."

"Shit, don't start thinking like that. I don't have a wimp for a daughter ya know."

Shepard smiles a little, "I know. I will call you soon."

"I'll be here."

"Is Raina okay?"

"Little shook up but who isn't?"

"Are Mia or Eva up too?"

"Nah, just us two."

"Okay. I'll call back soon." Shepard hangs up the call and dials Valya's number. She feels awful calling in the middle of the night, but if her daughter were in the hospital she would want to be there too. So she has to try to get someone to watch the kids so Aethyta can come to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Valya is that you?"

"Shepard? What' going on, everything okay?"

"No. I am sorry to wake you in the middle of the night. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Who is it?" asks Dara as she rolls over and see Valya on a call.

"It's Shepard." Returning her focus, "Sure Shepard whatever you need."

"I need you to go to my house and watch the kids. I had to bring Liara to the hospital and Aethyta wants to be here."

"Shit Shepard is she alright?"

"She is in surgery now. Can you do it?"

"Yeah yeah of course. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks. I need to go."

"No problem Shepard. Call if there is more we can do," says Valya.

"Thanks I will."

Shepard dials home again.

"Hello?" it's Aethyta.

"Valya is up and getting ready to head over."

"Okay thanks Shepard. Any word?"

"No nothing yet. I will see you here soon."

* * *

Shepard is pacing when she hears a voice. She turns hoping to see a nurse with an update, but instead sees Aethyta.

"Any news?" asks the Matriarch.

Shepard looks at the time on the wall. Thirty minutes have passed and it feels like hours and hours. "No not yet."

"Well hell with that. I am asking someone." The Matriarch starts to leave the waiting room with Shepard right behind her when the asari nurse appears.

"Oh hi," says Shepard to the nurse. She places a hand on Aethyta to stop her. "Is there news?"

"Yes. The Doctor should be in to talk with you shortly," says the nurse.

"What about my kid?" asks Aethyta.

"This is Liara's father," says Shepard.

"The Doctor will be able to answer your questions."

"Yeah I heard you the first time. So you actually have nothing to say to us, so why are you even here!"

"Aethyta."

"No I mean it. What value are you adding exactly coming in here to tell us that you know nothing and we are to wait!"

The asari nurse is not at all fazed by the outburst. "The Doctor will be in shortly." She says again then turns and walks away.

Aethyta starts to walk toward her but Shepard stops her. "Hey stop. She is only doing her job."

"Bullshit. I mean what kind of…."

"Excuse me.." it's an asari Doctor.

"Doctor what is going on?" asks Shepard.

"Is there a problem here?" asks the Doctor.

"Yeah I want to know what is going on with my kid!"

Shepard cannot contain the Matriarch. She actually doesn't want to. She feels the same way, but at the same time she knows that the medical staff is just doing their jobs.

"Is she alright Doctor?" asks Shepard hoping she will ignore the Matriarch.

"Your bondmate lost a lot of blood. We were able to deliver the baby. She is doing well for being two months premature. We will need to keep her for a few days for observation."

"And Liara?"

"The next twenty four hours will tell us more. As I said she lost a lot of blood. She has not woken up from the surgery yet. We will know more when she does. It is good your got her here when you did."

"Is that odd?" asks Shepard, "that she has not woken up yet?"

"I know this is frustrating but every case is different. I do not think we need to be alarmed yet. I will check on her in a few hours to see if she is coming out of the anesthesia."

"Can we see her?" asks Aethyta.

"Of course. The nurse can take you to her. You cannot stay long though."

"Excuse me Doctor but I plan on staying with her until she walks out of here with me," says Shepard.

The Doctor knows who Shepard and Liara are. She gives a slight smile. "I won't tell if you don't." She turns to the Matriarch, "and if you could be a bit nicer to our nurses that would be much appreciated."

Aethyta is about to say something but Shepard stops her with a death grip on her arm. She merely nods to the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor," says Shepard.

The Doctor leaves.

"Sorry Aethyta."

The Matriarch is just as concerned as Shepard. She doesn't reply.

"If you two will follow me," says the asari nurse who enters the waiting room.

"Thanks," says Shepard.

They are lead down a few hallways before the nurse stops outside of a room. "She is inside. Do not be alarmed. She still looks a bit pale and has machines hooked up to her.

The human and Matriarch nod and enter the room.

Aethyta lets out a small gasp. Shepard takes her hand. Together they approach the unconscious asari.

There are two chairs by the bed that must have been placed by the staff. They both take a seat.

Shepard lets go of Aethyta's hand and stands to lean over Liara. She kisses her forehead. "Your Dad and I are here honey. You come back to us okay?" She sits.

Aethyta places her hand on Liara's hand and kisses the back of it. "You wake up soon kid you hear me?"

Neither one heard the nurse come in behind them. "Shepard?"

She turns around.

"I thought you would like to meet your daughter."

Shepard and Aethyta both stand and walk toward the nurse holding the small blue baby. "She's so small," says Shepard.

"She is perfectly healthy," says the nurse. "As a precaution we want to keep her under observation for a few days. Would you like to hold her?"

She looks to Aethyta.

"Go ahead," says the Matriarch.

Shepard holds out her arms and the nurse transfer the little one to her.

Shepard lifts the baby closer so she can smell her. She presses her lips to the little forehead. "Hello there little one, I am your Da Da."

The little one shifts a little but is sleeping. Shepard has tears in her eyes when she looks at Aethyta.

"She's beautiful," says Aethyta.

"Can I?" she gestures to the nurse asking permission to bring the baby closer to Liara.

"Of course."

The human approaches Liara. "Hey honey, we have another beautiful daughter. I thought for sure this time we would have a son." It is a running joke with Shepard. Of course Asari always have girls. But every pregnancy she has threatened to ask the Doctor what she is having a boy or a girl. She of course thinks it is funny, Liara however felt the joke got old after Raina was born. "We haven't even picked out a name yet."

Aethyta is standing next to the human holding onto the baby's foot through the blanket. "She is so precious."

They both fall quiet when they hear Liara moan.

Shepard leans closer, "Liara? Liara honey, open your eyes. Your daughter wants to meet you."

Liara's eyes start to blink.

The nurse quickly leaves the room.

"That's it honey open your eyes."

She finally does. "Elly?"

"That's right honey," says Shepard. She kisses her on her lips. She transfers the baby to Aethyta. "How are you feeling?"

The Doctor enters and walks to the other side of the bed. "Hello Dr. T'Soni, can you hear me?"

Her eyes are closed again, but she nods her head.

"I am going to run a scan."

Liara squeezes Shepard's hand.

"You gave us quite a scare," says the Doctor.

"She okay Doctor?" ask Shepard.

"Yes. She will need to stay with us for a few days. But I see nothing out of the ordinary. Congratulations, Dr. T'Soni on your daughter." Turning her attention back to Shepard and Aethyta she says, "Do not stay too long okay, she needs her rest. I arranged for a bed to be brought in for you Shepard."

"Thank you Doc. I really appreciate it."

"I didn't really have a choice did I?"

Shepard swears the asari is smirking. "Well thank anyways."

"You are welcome."

The Doctor leaves the room.

"Hey kid you sure know how to make an entrance," says Aethyta to the baby.

"Elly?"

"Right here honey." She kisses the back of the asari's hand.

"Are the kids okay?"

Shepard laughs a little, "Yes they are fine honey. Valya is watching them. You worry about getting well now okay? You rest. I will be here when you wake up."

Liara lifts her hand. Aethyta takes it and places it on the baby's torso. "This is your daughter kid."

Liara manages a smile before her eyes close.

Shepard takes her hand and sits. "You rest my blue beauty. We all love you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Sound asleep Shepard is woken by a hand on hers. Opening her eyes it takes a minute for the human to realize where she is. She is still in the hospital sleeping in a bed brought in by the medical staff so she did not have to leave Liara's side.

Holding onto the hand Shepard looks over to see beautiful blue eyes looking back at her.

"There she is." Shepard props up on her elbow, "my beautiful wife."

"Are you okay Elly?"

"Me? Why are you asking me? You are the one who had a baby. How are you doing?"

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

"I…I don't know, I don't remember." Shepard sits up so her legs are dangling over the edge of the bed. There is not a lot of space between the beds; she wanted to be as close to Liara as possible. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Do you want me to get the Doctor?"

"No, but I could do with some water."

"Of course." Shepard kisses the back of Liara's hand then gets off the bed to pour some water for her bondmate. "Here ya go."

"Where is she?"

"The nurse will bring her in soon. It is time for her feeding."

"Is that so?" Liara is surprised. "How do you know?"

"I know these things. Besides I woke up every time they came in here with her." Shepard moves her bed away from Liara so there is room around her bed. "We still have the business of naming her."

"Well I do like the name we kind of agreed upon."

"Really? I thought you wanted to think about it longer."

"Well, let me see her and I will see if the name fits."

"Sounds good," Shepard leans over and kisses her fully on the lips. "I love you Liara I hope you know that."

"What has brought this on?"

Holding her hand, "I was scared Liara. When I saw all of that blood…I …well I can't lose you." She feels the heat behind her eyes.

Liara squeezes her hand. "I feel the same way." Liara cups her bondmate's cheek and wipes a tear with her thumb. "How did you know to bring me here?"

A little surprised by the question Shepard asks, "Don't you remember?"

Liara shakes her head.

"It was Raina."

"What?" the asari is shocked. "What do you mean?"

"After putting you to bed, I was reading Eva a bedtime story. I must have fallen asleep. Raina woke me up and said to get you to the hospital."

"Oh Goddess is she alright?"

"Yes she is just fine. Valya stayed with the kids while Aethyta and I waited for you to come out of surgery."

Liara looks around.

"She is home now. I thought we could call them later using the vid phone. Then maybe we can show off our new one."

The asari smiles.

"Good morning," it is a nurse with a little bundle in her arms.

"Morning Lila," says Shepard. "Liara, this is nurse Lila."

The nurse nods to Liara. "You ready?"

Liara sits up. Shepard props up pillows behind her. "Ready," says Liara.

The nurse transfers the little one to her for her feeding. "I will be back in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks," says Shepard.

When the little one latches on Liara looks to her bondmate. "What happened?"

Sitting in a chair she brought next to the bed, Shepard asks "What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how Dr. T'Pol said everything was alright and then this happened."

"Yeah don't get me started."

"What do you mean?"

"After your surgery I saw her in the hallway. I almost threw a slam at her I was so angry."

"Please tell me she is not in one of these rooms recovering Elly."

"Ha ha. I do have some self-control Liara."

Liara tilts her head down a little while raising her eyebrows.

"Well I do."

"What happened?"

"Honest mistake," says Shepard with a snarl on her face. "She was so apologetic. Said something about how you never had issues before so she never looked for this particular issue. She said the checkup with her yesterday morning was routine and everything did come back within normal parameters. Can you believe that?" Shepard is pacing now. The thought about the doctor's negligence makes her angry all over again.

"So she called it an honest mistake?"

Stopping her pacing to yell, "Can you believe that?"

The little one unlatches from Liara and starts to cry. The yelling scared her.

"Elly," says Liara not at all happy.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Want me to hold her?"

"No thank you." Liara starts to rock the little one to try to calm her down. "So what happens to her?"

"She has been suspended for one week while they investigate. Can you believe that? Just one week for almost killing two people."

"Elly Shepard."

"Sorry. Damn it Liara I'm sorry but she deserves to lose her job over this."

"Last time I checked we were not medical doctors. Maybe it was just an odd oversight."

"How on earth can you be so understanding Liara? You almost…"

Liara shoots her a look. She just calmed down the baby to feed again and she does not want Shepard yelling.

Shepard stops talking and puts her hands up as if in defeat. She starts to pace again.

After a few minutes of silence Shepard looks over and sees Liara is nearly asleep. She approaches the bed and supports the baby. "Liara, you okay?"

Opening her eyes, "Huh? Oh yes…sorry I must have nodded off."

"Is she done?"

"Yes."

Shepard cradles the infant and helps Liara cover up. "You get some rest okay. I will be here when you wake up."

"What about the call?"

"Call?"

"To the kids."

"Oh we can always call later. You sleep now." Shepard kisses her on the forehead.

Liara settles further into the bed and closes her eyes. It does not take long before she is asleep.

* * *

"Do we have to go to school today?" asks Mia. "When do we get to see Mom and our sister?"

"I am not telling you again Mia," says Aethyta, "yes you are going to school today."

Mia's lower lip starts to quiver. When Raina puts her arm around her and gives the Matriarch a dirty look, Aethyta finally says something. "Look kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." She places her hand on her shoulder. "I just think your parents would be angry if you did not go to school."

Mia wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mia," says Aethyta. She has never really taken care of children. When Liara was their age she was no longer a part of her life. She is doing the best she can which it turns out is not all that great.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm sorry. Look." All three kids look to her. "If you go to school I will see about bringing you to the hospital afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Really?" asks Mia. Raina doesn't say anything but the look in her eyes says it all.

"I want to go to school!" yells Eva as she gulps down the rest of her breakfast.

The three of them exchange looks with each other and laugh a little. It is nice that Eva broke the tension though they doubt it was intentional.

* * *

"Honey wake up," Shepard is softly shaking Liara's shoulder. It is time for another feeding. She feels awful that the asari can't get more than two to three hours of sleep at a time, but the little one has to eat.

"Hmm?"

The asari nurse Lila is holding the little bundle of joy while Shepard helps Liara sit up.

"You awake honey?"

Liara does not open her eyes she just nods.

Shepard opens her top and takes the baby from the nurse then hands it to Liara. It does not take long for the little one to find her mother's breast. Shepard holds the baby for her because Liara is barely awake.

"Is this normal Lila for her to be so tired?"

"She is recovering from surgery Shepard. Plus her sleep continues to get interrupted."

"Yeah I know that part thanks."

"Sorry." She recognizes Shepard's sarcasm. She likes the human. Plus it is an honor to help the Savior of the Galaxy.

"When is the Doctor coming to check on her?"

"I would say right now Shepard."

"Hey Doctor. Hey Liara can hardly keep her eyes open."

"Let me check her," says the Doctor. She runs a scan then another and then another. "Lila."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Extract more from her please. I would like to see her get more sleep."

"Mind telling me what you are talking about?" asks Shepard. She continues to hold her daughter to Liara's breast while she sleeps sitting up.

"I am going to have Lila extract more milk from Dr. T. T'Soni. That way you can feed your daughter while your bondmate sleeps."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. Besides, since she is already sleeping she won't feel a thing," says the Doctor.

The little infant unlatches from Liara. Shepard lifts her to lay against her shoulder to burb her. "There ya go little one." She walks around the room while the nurse does whatever she is doing.

The Doctor starts to head for the door. "Hey Doctor."

"Yes Shepard?"

"I want to talk to you about Dr. T'Pol."

"Shepard I thought I made myself clear. I have nothing to do with that."

"Then who do I talk to because that is just not good enough."

"The hospital administrator. I will tell her you want to speak with her."

"Today."

The Doctor nods, "I will relay the message."

"Thank you Doctor. I do appreciate everything you have done."

"You are welcome. Permission to leave Captain?"

Shepard knows she is joking. "Yeah yeah," she says with a smirk, "carry on."

* * *

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Shepard opens her eyes.

"Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey wake up. We are here."

Shepard rubs her face with her hands. She stands and turns to see Aethyta holding Eva while Raina and Mia are in the doorway. She quickly kisses Eva on the cheek then motions for the other two girls to enter. "Come on in."

"Won't we wake her?" asks Raina.

"She won't mind."

"You look like shit Shepard."

Raina, Mia and Eva all point to Aethyta but they don't yell bad word because they don't want to wake up their mother.

"Yeah yeah," says the Matriarch waving them off.

"You guys being good for your Grandpa?"

"Yes Dad," says Raina, "you know some of us are not kids."

Shepard leans down and places both hands on her shoulders, "You are for a little while longer honey okay?" Standing up she says, "Hang on." She approaches Liara. "Honey? The kids are here to see you along with your Dad. Are you up for a visit?

Liara shifts a little.

"Honey?"

"Maybe you should let her sleep Shepard."

"Yeah she is supposed to but when she woke up earlier she said she wanted me to wake her for you guys."

"She needs her rest Dad. I told Grandpa we shouldn't come," says Raina.

"Know it all," says the Matriarch.

Raina sticks her tongue out at her.

"Hey now Raina," says Shepard. "You do not disrespect your Grandfather do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad."

"What do you say?"

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Don't worry about it kid. I still needed to bring all of you no matter what you said."

"Oh wow Shepard is this the rest of your family?" asks Nurse Lila.

"It is yes. Lila, this is my father-in-law Aethyta. This is my oldest Raina, this is Mia and Eva."

"Hello everyone nice to meet you. I bet you are here to meet this little one."

Shepard takes the infant and kneels down to show the kids. "Here she is."

"What is her name?" asks Eva.

"We have not decided yet."

"So what have you been calling her?" asks Mia.

"Ahh well…little one."

"Nice Dad," says Mia sarcastically.

"They have settled on a name Mia, they will tell us when they are ready," says Raina.

"Yeah, not even going to ask how you know that," says Mia.

Shepard looks around to make sure they are alone. She is glad Lila stepped out to give them some privacy. She looks at Mia.

"I knew we were alone Dad otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Elly?"

Shepard carefully hands the infant to Raina then stands up to go to Liara. "Hi honey."

"Are they here?" Liara starts to sit up.

"Yeah they just got here." Shepard helps her sit up and props up some pillows. She grabs Liara a glass of water which the asari gladly consumes.

"Hey kid how are you feeling?" asks Aethyta.

"Hi Dad. I am fine just tired. Thanks for watching them."

"Are you kidding me? It's my pleasure. You take all the time you need to recover, I got everything covered."

Liara hugs her Dad. "Thanks Dad, but I hope I can go home soon. I miss my bed."

"Ma Ma!"

"Shhh Eva," says Shepard. "You need to keep your voice down honey. Inside voice remember?"

"Sorry Da Da," Eva says a bit quieter.

"Hello Eva," says Liara. Shepard sets her on the bed and she hugs her mother.

"Easy with her Eva."

"She is okay Elly, I am not going to break," says Liara. She relaxes more into her pillows. Eva is sitting on her lap in her arms.

"Can I come up?" asks Mia.

"Of course honey."

Shepard lifts Mia and places her on the foot of the bed. She and Liara hold hands for a few seconds. They let go after giving each other a slight squeeze.

Shepard moves the chair closer to the bed then lifts Raina onto it so she can stand on it with the infant in her arms.

"Elly be careful," says Liara.

"I got her."

"It's okay Mom. How are you feeling? You look tired."

Neither parent can get over how old Raina acts for an eight year old.

"I am a little tired still honey, but I am fine."

"So that Doctor only got suspended huh?" asks Raina.

Shepard and Liara look at each other.

"No need to worry about that Raina," says Shepard.

"The Doctor made a mistake honey and she has some consequences to face," says Liara.

"Not harsh enough you ask me," says Shepard under her breath.

"Amen to that kid," says Aethyta. "I tell ya if I made a mistake like that I would have been fired."

"You are not helping Dad," says Liara.

The Matriarch waves her off.

"When you coming home Ma Ma?"

"Soon honey. Don't you want to meet your little sister?"

Eva looks at the little bundle in Raina's arms. "Was I that small?"

"You were a little bigger," says Liara.

"Remember honey that she is a few months early so she is smaller," says Shepard.

"But she is okay?" asks Mia.

"She is perfectly okay," says Liara.

"So what did ya name her" asks Aethyta.

"Well we haven't really settled on a name," says Shepard.

"I think we have Elly."

"Really?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I am sure."

"So?" asks the Matriarch.

Smiling, Shepard says, "Let me introduce you to Aethyta Ashley T'Soni."

"Ah…" Aethyta is speechless. She never imagined a grandchild being named after her.

"Do you like it Dad?"

"Like it? I am honored, I…I don't know what to say. Though I don't know how I feel about another asari with my name. I am one of a kind ya know."

"That you are Dad," says Liara as she holds her father's hand.

"What do you girls think?" asks Shepard.

"Why Ashley?" asks Mia.

"It's after Aunt Ashley Mia," says Raina."

"Oh yeah."

"I like it!" yells Eva.

Little Aethyta wiggles a little when she hears the voice.

"Inside voice remember Eva?" says Shepard.

"Sorry."

"Dad can you take her."

"Yeah I got her." Shepard takes baby Aethyta and hands her to her Grandfather.

The Matriarch shows Mia. They both smell her and coo at her. "She is beautiful Liara." She transfers her grandchild to her daughter.

"Thank you Dad." Liara shows Eva, "So what do you think Eva?"

"She's so tiny."

"Excuse me," it's the asari nurse. "I am sorry to interrupt but she needs to eat. Dr. T'Soni are you up to it?"

"I am yes thank you."

Shepard scoops Eva into her arms and sets her on the floor to stand on her own. Aethyta lifts Mia off of the bed.

Liara opens her shirt and starts to feed the little one.

"I want to see!" yells Eva.

"Hey hey," says Shepard as she kneels in front of her. "You need to stop yelling honey. Your little sister gets scared at loud noises okay?"

"Okay." Eva droops her shoulders.

"We should get going anyway," says Aethyta. "You rugrats ready to go?"

"Ready," says Mia.

"Mind if we have a quick word with Raina?" asks Shepard of Aethyta.

"Sure." She lifts Eva into her arms and places her on her hip. "Come on Mia."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

"Bye you guys. We should be home soon," says Shepard.

"We will be in the hallway," says Aethyta.

Raina turns toward her parents. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," says Liara. She pats the side of her bed.

Shepard lifts under her arms and places her on the bed.

Liara takes her hand while Shepard takes the other one. "We wanted to thank you Raina. I wanted to thank you for saving my life," says Liara.

The asari is a bit caught off guard.

"Your father told me what you did. Thank you honey. Little Aethyta and I thank you." Liara leans forward and kisses her on her crest.

Shepard also leans in and gives her a hug. "Thank you Raina."

Overcome with emotion the asari is not sure what to say. She manages a small smile. After a minute to compose herself she says, "I am just so glad you are okay."

They all do a group hug. Shepard helps Raina off the bed. She walks her to the doorway.

Shepard kneels down and gives her another hug.

"Don't be too hard on that Doctor," says Raina.

"What?"

Ignoring her Raina says, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Raina."

Shepard returns to Liara's side. "You did good my blue beauty."

"I think we both did."

"Hey you did all of the work. I can get Lila in here to extract more milk from you if you want to sleep longer after this feeding."

Liara smiles.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You are a wonderful bondmate do you know that Elly? I don't think I tell you enough."

Shepard kisses her forehead and sits back down. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Liara. I want you well rested."

Liara starts to laugh.

"Now what?"

"I think I will be tired for quite some time Elly. We have four children now. I don't think being well rested is in either of our futures."

"Maybe I should have asked Raina."

They both laugh.

"What did she say to you before she left?"

"Huh?"

"Raina? She said something to you."

"Oh that. She said not to be too hard on Dr. T'Pol."

"I agree."

Shepard lets out a sigh. "I don't…I really do not understand how you can be so forgiving Liara. You could have…"

The asari places her hand over the human's, "But I didn't Elly. We did not die."

Shepard won't look at her.

"Elly look at me."

She looks up her. Tears are welling in her eyes. "Oh Elly." Liara lifts her arm and Shepard hugs her as best she can with an infant between them.

"I can't lose you Liara I…I just can't."

"You are not going to lose me." Liara scoots over on the bed making room for her bondmate. "Come here."

Looking at her, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Shepard lies down next to Liara and hugs her while the asari continues to feed their fourth child.

"We are going to be alright Elly. You will see."

"I love you so much Liara."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard and Liara have been home with little Aethyta for a week now. The little infant is adjusting nicely and things seem to be getting back to normal. Liara is still tired, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Shepard did speak with the hospital administrator regarding Dr. T'Pol. She learned that it is usually during the last month of pregnancy that a physical exam is done and at that time Liara's condition would have been caught. But because she went into labor early it was not an oversight of the Doctor, just one of those things that can happen. Though not happy at all with the explanation, on Liara's urging Shepard is trying to get past it. In her line of work when people make mistakes it usually cost lives and that is unacceptable. But this is not the military and Dr. T'Pol is not under her command that is if Shepard still had a command.

It is early morning and Shepard is in the basement beating up the punching bag. She woke screaming from a sound sleep, though she does not remember everything she dreamt all she can remember is seeing her family die over and over again. She is grateful that she did not wake Liara and is downstairs working off her fear.

"Dad?"

Soaking wet with sweat she did not hear Raina, her oldest descend the stairs. "Raina? What are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." Raina stays out of the way and sits on a nearby chair. The basement is set up for working out. There is an area for the punching bag of course and a padded area for biotic practice when the kids cannot do it outside. The walls, floor and ceiling are cushioned in case the children lose control during their exercises their parents have shown them. And there is an area for weights.

Shepard takes off her gloves and grabs a towel to dry her face. "You okay?"

"I was going to ask you that."

Taking a swig of water Shepard sits in a chair near her daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you had the dream because I had it too."

"I don't know what you are…"

"Dad. It's me," says Raina interrupting. "You don't have to hide it from me. I know what you saw. I saw it too." Raina is referring to the constant vision Shepard was forced to watch when Scorpion had her. She saw her family, four children and Liara, die in front of her. And because she was linked to her, Raina saw it too.

"It's just a dream honey."

"Dad."

"You heard me Raina. It is just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Shepard stands and walks over to her water bottle to take another swig. She does not want to talk about this especially with her daughter.

"It scares me too Dad if that helps."

Shepard lets out a breath. She keeps her back to her daughter.

Raina stands but does not move closer to her father. She knows she needs her space. "I am sorry you keep dreaming about it Dad. It's not right what they did to you. But I know it won't come true."

Shepard turns toward her. There are tears in her eyes. "You don't really know that do you? You are just saying that aren't you?"

Raina is silent.

"Aren't you!"

"I…"

"You can't do that Raina." Shepard walks toward her trying to keep her temper under control. "I know you are trying to help me honey and I appreciate it. But you can never use your gift and lie about it do you understand?"

"I.." her lip is quivering.

"I would hug you honey but I am all sweaty."

"I don't care," Raina manages to say before she starts crying.

Shepard steps closer, kneels down and hugs her daughter. "Hey it's okay." She holds her shaking daughter.

After a few minutes Shepard says, "It scares me too honey, a lot."

Raina steps back from the hug. She wipes her tears with the back of her forearm, "Enough to get Mom pregnant again?" she says with a smile.

"How did…we …she is ….I am ….that is not going to happen."

"Sorry Dad. I can't help it."

"I know honey, but that is private. I…I joke with your Mother about that, but that is all. And that is something between her and me."

"But it is not really a joke is it?"

"Okay that is enough. My thoughts are my own Raina. They are not something to be dissected by you."

"I …I know it's just…"

"Just nothing Raina. You have no right."

"I was just worried about…"

"You need to go to bed." Shepard is starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Now." She won't look at her.

Shoulders hunched and lip quivering Raina looks at her Dad and sees that she will not look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you Dad. I'm sorry."

"Go." Shepard points to the stairs.

Raina does as she is told. But she stops at the top of the steps and sits down. She wants to make sure her father is okay. When she hears her start to sob she knows she is not.

* * *

Reaching for her bondmate and not finding her Liara opens her eyes. Liara knows morning is fast approaching because of the light coming in through the shades. "Elly?"

Gently getting out of bed the asari checks the bathroom. She puts on her robe and leaves the bedroom. The house is quiet. It is about time for the kids to wake up for school. She checks little Aethyta's room to find the little one sound asleep, but no Shepard. She is about to check upstairs but sees the door to the basement open. Rounding the corner she sees Raina sitting on the top step leaning against the wall sleeping.

Touching her shoulder gently Liara attempts to wake her, "Raina? Raina honey wake up."

Raina opens her eyes and is surprised to find that she is not in her room. "Mom? She rubs her eyes.

"What are you doing honey? Why are you not in bed?"

Remembering now she replies, "Dad …"

"What about her?" Liara's eyes look down the steps. "Is she down there?"

Raina nods.

"Go upstairs honey. It's almost time for school."

"But…"

"Do as I say."

Without another word she heads upstairs.

Liara slowly descends the stairs not knowing what she will find, "Elly?"

Turing the corner she sees the punching bag but no Shepard. Checking the other side of the basement she still does not find her. She walks to the door that leads outside and sees her outside sitting in a chair with a blanket covering her.

Liara opens the patio door and draws her robe closer against the morning chill. "Elly?"

The human does not respond.

Liara walks around the chair to see her sleeping. She looks exhausted even with her eyes closed. The asari holds out her hand and slowly shakes Shepard's shoulder. "Elly?"

She nearly jumps out of her chair. Her hand instinctively reaches for her side arm.

"Elly…Elly it's me Liara." The asari quickly shields herself just in case.

Eyes darting back and forth Shepard looks at the asari.

"Elly it's Liara can you hear me?"

Blinking her eyes she holds out her hand. Liara takes it. "Liara?"

"Yes Elly what are you doing out here?" She kneels down by her side. "Are you alright?"

"What …what time is it?" Shepard looks around to get her bearings.

"It's morning. It is almost time to get the kids up for school. Why are you out here?"

Feeling the chill in the air Shepard starts to shake a little. She stands up then helps Liara up. "I…I couldn't sleep so I worked out."

"And what? Decided to sleep out here?"

"I…I don't…"

"Don't what Elly? What is going on?" Liara cups her cheek with her hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shepard quickly breaks eye contact. "I must have fallen asleep. I need to take a shower." She turns toward the house but Liara grabs her hand.

"What is going on Elly?" Talk to me."

"I told you. I couldn't sleep so I worked out. I came out here to cool off and must have fallen asleep."

"So why was our daughter at the top of the stairs?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I found Raina at the top of the stairs. She was sleeping."

"Why ..."

"That is what I would like to know Elly."

"You didn't talk to her?"

"I told her to get ready for school."

"School right." The human walks toward the house again, but Liara does not let go of her hand. "Liara can we talk about this after I shower? I am cold and you shouldn't be out in this chill either."

The asari steps closer. She places both hands on either side of Shepard's face. "What is going on?"

Shepard does not want to look at her but Liara is insistent. "I..I had a nightmare okay."

Not moving her hands, "About?"

Shepard places her hands on Liara's wrists and pulls them away from her face. "You know what."

"And Raina?"

"She came down while I was working out. Said she knew I had the dream."

"And?"

"And nothing Liara."

"So why was she sitting on the top of the stairs?"

"I don't know! Sorry…I didn't mean to yell. I told her to go to bed. She clearly didn't listen to me." Shepard realizes that Raina probably heard her crying.

"Is that it? Is that all you are going to tell me Elly?"

"For now yes."

"Elly…"

"Liara don't! Please. I …I can't do this right now okay? Can we just get warmed up and get the kids to school please?"

The asari knows not to push her. She will get her answers. "Fine." Liara walks past her into the house.

"Thank you," says Shepard as she walks by her. The human follows and locks the door before heading upstairs to get cleaned up.

* * *

"We get to paint today!" yells Eva as she takes a bite of her breakfast.

"Sounds like fun honey," says Liara. She is feeding little Aethyta.

Shepard is at the table but she is not listening to the conversation. Her thoughts are elsewhere.

Raina notices and wants to say something but decides not to after seeing her mother smile at her and shake her head no.

"Are you not hungry Raina?" asks Liara.

"Not really." She yawns.

"Why are you tired?" asks Mia. "Is it because of your nightmare?"

Shepard's eyes snap to Mia then to Raina then to Liara and back again.

"What are you talking about?" asks Raina.

"I heard you screaming," says Mia taking another bite of food. After she swallows she continues, "I was going to check on you but then you got quiet again. I figured you fell back asleep."

Raina won't look at her parents. Shepard's heart sinks. She can't stand that her nightmares are plaguing her daughter. She gets up from the table without a word and leaves the kitchen.

Mia watches her Dad leave. "Something I said?"

"Please finish your breakfast Mia," says Liara trying not to show concern she has for her bondmate.

Raina leans in closer to her sister. "Nice job bonehead."

"What did I do?"

"Next time ask about my dreams in private please. You know how Dad has them."

As if a light bulb goes on Mia says, "Oh my gosh I didn't even think. Was it that dream? The one you two share?"

"Yes thank you very much." Raina looks up and notices her mother watching them.

"Sorry…I'm sorry Raina I …I didn't think."

"You got that right."

"Well excuse me for caring." Her voices get a little louder.

"Something you two want to share?" asks Liara.

Mia looks at Raina who gives a slight shake of her head. "No Mom."

"You two almost finished?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"If you could help Eva finish getting ready I would appreciate it."

"I can do that," says Mia.

"I can help with the dishes Mom," says Raina.

The kids all stand up and bring their plates to the sink. Mia and Eva head upstairs to finish getting ready. They have about thirty minutes before they have to go. They usually get up early so they can play in the morning.

"Why don't you lie down until it is time to go Raina," says Liara, "I can take care of the dishes."

"I'm worried about Dad."

"I know you are honey, but she will be fine. How are you doing? Do you want to talk about it?"

"About the dream you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well…it's the same thing over and over again. You know what happens."

"Yes I do. I am so sorry you had to see that honey."

"It's okay. I am more worried about Dad. I mean she is the one who believes it will come true."

"I am not so sure about that Raina. I think it frightens her a great deal and it is hard for her not to think it will come true. But I don't really think she believes it will occur.

"I tried to tell her last night that it wouldn't happen."

Liara sits down. "Do you know that for a fact Raina?" There is such hope in her voice.

Suddenly Raina feels great shame. She lowers her head; she cannot look her mother in the eye.

"I see," says Liara. "Let me guess. You thought if you told your father it would not happen she would just believe you is that it?"

"I was just trying to help."

"Come with me," says Liara. She puts Aethyta down in her crib then sits in the chair in the corner of the room. She pats her leg.

"Mom I am a little too old to sit in your lap."

"I do not agree." She pats her leg again.

Raina half-heartedly walks to her mother and sits on her lap.

Liara hugs her. "Raina you have such a gift. I feel as if it has matured you too quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"Raina you are eight. But you act like you are near twenty a lot of the time. I know it is a burden on you feeling what you feel and seeing what you see. I wish I could help you. I wish I could make the dreams go away." She kisses her daughter's crest.

Raina hugs her mom. Her mom is right. It is a burden to have a gift which she sometimes thinks of as a curse. Not telling anyone about something that is a part of her is very difficult. It feels like she is lying and her parents always told her to tell the truth.

"Honey?"

Raina sniffles a little. She does not want to cry. "What?"

"Do you want to stay home today so you can sleep?"

Raina looks up at her mother, "Really?"

"Yes. Then after you get some rest maybe you and I can do a little shopping, just the two of us."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Dad?"

"Raina." Liara cups her little cheek in her hand. "You know your father has been through a lot right?"

She nods.

"She needs time to think honey. She needs to be alone to think things through. That is how she has always been and how she will always be. I know it is hard to understand sometimes, but she just needs time."

"I wanted to help. That is why I said what I said." Raina starts to cry.

Liara holds her close. "I know honey, but you are taking on too much responsibility. It is not your job to make your Dad feel better. It is not your job to worry about her."

"But Mom."

"What?"

"I know how scared she is. I know it makes her sad and angry all at the same time."

"You're right little one. But I say again. It is not your responsibility to make her feel better."

"Whose is it?"

"Hers."

Raina knits her brows.

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense honey but we are all responsible for how we think and how we respond. If someone during recess pushes you. Whose fault is it if you push back?"

"The person who pushed me."

"Do you really believe that Raina?"

"Well if I was pushed first isn't it fair that I get to push back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It isn't about what is fair Raina. You know life is not fair. It is about the kind of person you want to be. Do you want to do the right thing or the wrong thing?"

"The right thing."

"So would the right thing be pushing back when you are pushed?"

Raina thinks a minute. She looks at her mother, "I guess not."

"It is very difficult doing the right thing Raina very difficult. There will be times when you are pushed and pushed and pushed and you will want to push back with all of your might. It is in these moments that you realize who you really are. The kind of person you are. It speaks to your character."

"My character?"

"Yes. When someone looks at you what do you want them to see?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

Liara smiles and kisses her little nose. "I think you do honey. How do you want Lacy to see you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want her to look at you and know that you are trustworthy?"

Raina nods.

"Do you want her to look at you and know no matter what you will be her friend?"

She nods again.

"Then you have to be aware of how you respond in situations. If someone pushes you and you do not push back what do you think happens?"

"I think I get pushed again."

"That may be Raina. But maybe not."

"Are you saying if someone is picking on me I am supposed to ignore them?"

Liara smiles and says "Yes."

"I bet Dad would say something different."

"Actually I believe she and I agree on this matter. Violence is the last choice honey. If someone is constantly picking on you or someone you know and ignoring them is not working. Then tell an adult. If that does not help then and only then should you think of violence. It must be the last response. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Are you getting picked on at school?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything honey."

She yawns, "I am sure Mom. I would tell you."

Liara kisses her forehead. "I'm glad. Now about your father."

"I know. I won't say things that I don't know to be true."

"Honey I love you for what you said I really do. It's just with your gift you could give false hope when you say something you have not seen. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Raina gets off of her mother's lap. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I did apologize but she told me to go to bed. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She started to cry Mom."

Liara's heart sinks.

"I just sat there for a while listening wishing I could do something. I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

Liara gets up from the chair and hugs her daughter fiercely. "Don't ever apologize for caring honey. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Liara steps back from the hug, "Now you go upstairs and get some sleep."

"What about Mia and Eva?"

"I will tell them you are not feeling well."

"But Mom that's a lie."

"Not really. You don't feel very well do you? You are very tired are you not?"

"I think this is one of your adult things isn't it?" she asks with a smile.

"Never you mind. Now up to bed young lady."

Raina gives her Mom a kiss on the cheek and heads upstairs.

"Hey where is she going?" asks Shepard popping her head into Aethyta's room.

Liara exits. "She is going back to bed. She did not get enough sleep."

Shepard does not say anything. Liara can tell she has been crying.

"Elly?"

"Don't…please don't Liara."

"I am not going to push, but I do think you should speak with her when she wakes from her nap."

"You really think keeping her from school today is a good idea?"

"I think sometimes we need a break. So yes Elly I do. She and I are going to go shopping when she wakes up."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. You and little Aethyta will be just fine on your own for a few hours."

Shepard smiles a little. "Yes I do believe I can handle it my blue beauty."

"Good, it is settled then." Liara kisses her on the lips. "I know you need time. But our oldest daughter is also hurting. Will you please speak with her today?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Shepard nods.

"I love you Elly and I am here when you are ready to talk."

"I love you too. And thanks."

Mia and Eva run down the stairs.

"There you are," says Shepard. "You two ready to go?"

"Where's Raina?" asks Mia while Eva runs to the front door.

"She is staying home today," says Liara.

Mia walks to her mother and waits for her to kneel down.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"Watch over her Mom. I think that dream really scared her," says Mia.

"I will honey. And thank you for looking out for her."

Mia hugs her mother then joins her little sister by the door.

"See you soon," says Shepard. She leaves with two kids in tow and heads for school.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard put little Aethyta down for a nap. Liara and Raina are out shopping for a few hours. They are due home any time now. Shepard hopes to have some alone time with her oldest daughter before the other kids get home from school.

She opens the door to see if they are arriving and sure enough the sky car is landing. Smiling Shepard waves at them. She sees how happy Raina is. She approaches the car and opens the passenger side of the car.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Dad. Wait 'til you see what I got!" Raina nearly jumps out of the car. She starts grabbing packages from the backseat.

"Afternoon Elly," says Liara "everything alright with little Aethyta?"

Shepard kisses her bondmate fully on the lips. "She is sleeping. I still think we should call her Little A. Makes things a little easier don't you think?

"I do not get my daughter and my father confused Elly so I do not think it is necessary."

Shepard likes to joke with Liara. She knows the asari does not like the nickname, but it is something Shepard does not mind using when she is alone with her newest daughter.

"So did you buy out the store?" asks Shepard.

"Not quite," says Liara.

"Here I got that Raina. You go on inside."

"Thanks Dad."

"We had a great time Elly. I am sorry you missed it."

"Nah it's okay. You two need time alone together. She and I will have our chance."

"Are you going to talk to her before the kids get home?"

"I was planning on it yes. Let's get this stuff inside." Shepard's arms are full of packages. "You sure you didn't buy out the store?"

"I am sure."

Walking upstairs with a hand full of packages Shepard sets them down outside of Raina's bedroom. She knocks on the open door. "Permission to enter?"

"Dad," Raina says rolling her eyes. "Granted."

"Sounds like you and your mother had fun."

"Oh we did Dad. We had lunch then went shopping. I got some new games to play and some clothes. See!" She holds up a green dress.

"Wow that is really pretty."

"Thanks. I think I might wear it to school tomorrow."

"We should get it in the wash then."

"I can do that," says Liara. She pops her head into the room. "Is that the one you want for tomorrow honey?"

"I think so. Either this one or the yellow one."

"It is your choice."

Raina looks between the two dresses. Shepard and Liara can see the wheels turning in her head. "Green one please Mom." She hands the green dress to her mother.

"Excellent choice," says Shepard with a smile.

Liara takes the dress and leaves them alone.

"Can I help?" asks Shepard.

Raina turns to face her father who is sitting on her bed. "Dad I'm sorry."

"No honey I am the one who is sorry. Come here." She pats the bed. Raina sits next to her and Shepard puts her arm around her shoulders. "I did not handle things well Raina and I am sorry."

"It's okay Dad I understand."

Giving a slight squeeze Shepard continues, "I forget sometimes Raina that you also have that dream. It was incredibly selfish of me to tell you to go to bed when all you were doing was trying to help me. I am sorry kiddo."

Raina looks down at her hands.

"What is it honey?"

"I…I just wish you didn't have the dream anymore."

Kissing her crest Shepard says, "Me too. I just wish you didn't have them. Do they scare you?"

"Not really no."

"Why not?"

"I remember what you told me."

"You mean when we were originally linked five years ago?"

"Uh huh."

"And what did I tell you?"

"You said not to look. Don't believe what I am seeing or what I am hearing because they are tricky."

Shepard completely forgot that. She is amazed at the strength in her eight year old daughter.

"Don't you remember Dad?"

Wiping at her eye Shepard says, "I guess I don't."

Raina looks at her. "It isn't real Dad. What they made you watch, it is not real."

"My head knows that honey but sometimes my heart doesn't and I worry. I know I shouldn't but I do."

"It's okay Dad. I love you and I know you need time alone to process things."

Shepard does a double take. "Time to process things eh?"

Raina smiles.

"I think you have been talking to your mother."

"Maybe a little."

"I love you so much honey. I am sorry for being short with you." Shepard hugs her tightly.

"I love you too Dad.

* * *

"Is Shayna home yet?"

Arelia turns to see her bondmate approaching, "Not yet."

Miranda hugs the asari from behind and kisses her along her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"About the same from when you asked me ten minutes ago." Arelia turns in the human's arms and kisses her fully on the lips drawing her closer.

"Hmm what am I tasting?"

"I wanted to make more of those cake things you and Shayna like so much."

"Brownies?" Miranda kisses Arelia again letting her tongue trace all along the inside of her mouth. She steps back from the kiss a little, "Hmm what is the occasion?"

"Don't you remember? Oriana and Mark are coming over for dinner tonight. She said they have an announcement to make." Arelia rubs her belly.

Miranda dips her finger into the bowl.

"Hey I was saving that for me." Arelia playfully slaps her hand away, but not before Miranda places her finger in her mouth.

"Hmm that's good. When will they be ready?"

"After Shayna gets home and they are for tonight."

"That is the only thing I hate about brownies."

"What is that?"

"Waiting for them to cook." They kiss again.

Arelia looks at the time. "You probably should get going."

Miranda places small kisses along Arelia's jaw then captures her lips once more.

"Honey?" Arelia mumbles against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"It is time to get our daughter from school."

Miranda shows no signs of stopping.

Arelia steps back and pushes her bondmate away nicely. "Miri, you need to get Shayna."

"I'm going I'm going. Do you think they are pregnant?"

"I don't know do you?"

Miranda shrugs her shoulders, "What else could it be?"

"You may be right." Arelia looks at the time again, Miranda notices.

"I'm going. Be home soon. Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So Coreen how long you been doing this?" asks Valya. She is on patrol with her new asari partner. Since leaving the asari commandos five years ago Valya has adjusted nicely to being a police officer. There is not a lot of crime on Thessia but the change has done her good.

After nearly losing her bondmate and child over having an affair with a fellow asari commando, Valya quit the commandos in order to keep her family. She misses it, terribly sometimes. But she reminds herself everyday why she is doing the job she is doing now and she is grateful she has a family to come home to. Now she is a training officer. When new recruits or new transfers come in to the department many times Valya is in charge of training them.

"Not long at all Ma'am."

"Fresh recruit then?" asks Valya she gets into the sky patrol car.

"Yes Ma'am."

When they are inside the car Valya says, "First of all you can call me Valya okay? None of this Ma'am crap."

"Yes Ma'am…I mean Valya."

Placing the car in flight mode Valya takes off and informs the station that they are available to take calls.

"So I can call you Coreen then?"

"Yes Ma'…I mean "

"Relax Coreen. You listen and remember what I tell you and you will be just fine."

"Sounds good."

The radio squawks with a domestic disturbance not far from their location.

"Go ahead," says Valya.

Coreen responds to dispatch to them know they are on it.

Valya flies toward the home.

When the patrol car lands Valya quickly gets out. "These calls usually end up being… DOWN!"

Coreen kisses the ground along with Valya. The trained asari felt the static in the air before the biotic attack occurred.

"Get out of here!"

Quickly getting to her feet Valya shields herself just in time for another attack. It was a choice between shielding and dodging, she chose shielding. Looking out of the corner of her eye the asari sees Coreen get to her feet.

The asari who is attacking shifts her focus from Valya to Coreen. Valya knows she is not shielded. "NO!" Valya lifts her sidearm and before the unknown asari can attack a shot rings out and the asari is on the ground.

Yelling to her new trainee, "You okay?" She does not take her eyes off the asari on the ground. "Coreen answer me!"

"Yeah..yes I…I am fine." The new trainee has her sidearm drawn but is shaking.

"Keep it on her," says Valya as she approaches the asari on the ground. She has yet to move. As she gets closer she knows the unknown asari is dead. Valya is an excellent shot. She holsters her weapon and kneels down to check for a pulse.

"Anything?"

"No she's dead."

"Should I call it in?"

Valya cuffs the dead asari. It seems silly to do but it is procedure. She has heard stories of people escaping when officers thought the perpetrators were dead. "This is a domestic disturbance call," says the experienced officer, "we need to clear the house. Call it in give them an update then get over here."

Redrawing her sidearm Valya stands off to the side of the front door. Coreen gets into position behind her after finishing her call to dispatch. Together they enter the house.

It doesn't take long to see that indeed there was a disturbance. "Shit."

The furniture is overturned. The room is an entire mess. There is an indentation in the wall. They methodically go through each room to ensure no one else is there. When they return to the over turned room Valya nearly kicks herself when she sees a pair of legs sticking out from under the couch. "Got someone." The asari kneels down. She knows the other person is an asari due to the blue skin color. They are face down. "Help me lift this."

Coreen helps her lift the couch up and off the asari on the floor. They set the couch upright. Valya quickly checks for a pulse.

"She alive?"

"Barely, her pulse is weak. Call emergency services."

"On it." Coreen brings up her omni-tool and calls for an ambulance.

"I can't find any wounds on her back and I am afraid to turn her over," says Valya. "What should I do?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Coreen think."

"Do not move her. Cover her with something to help prevent her from going into shock."

"Good. Grab that." Valya points to a blanket on the floor.

Coreen grabs it and hands it to her training officer.

"And check her airway. Make sure there are no obstructions."

"Good. I have done that already. We just wait now."

It doesn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Valya backs up to leave room for the personnel to help the unconscious asari.

"Let's turn her."

The two asari turn her over. Valya nearly gasps out loud and Coreen notices.

Walking closer to her training officer Coreen asks, "Do you know her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Uh…yeah I do actually." Valya cannot believe what she is seeing. One eye is swelled shut. There are bruises that look old on the asari's jaw.

"There's a nasty cut on the side of her head."

"Got it."

"Are you two close?" asks Coreen snapping Valya from her reverie.

"What?"

"The woman. Are you two close?"

"No…no not anymore."

"Think she will make it?"

Valya feels a fire within rising up. "Coreen get back to the car."

Not sure what she did wrong the asari decides to wait by the car instead of ask further questions.

Valya touches the shoulder of one of the emergency workers. "She going to be okay?"

"Looks like some broken ribs. There is some internal bleeding so we have to move."

"So what does that mean?"

"Look. If you want to know I suggest asking the Doctor at the hospital. I have seen things like this go either way. Sorry."

Stepping out of the way Valya says, "It's okay…thanks. Please take care of her."

* * *

"That was just wonderful Arelia thank you," says Oriana. She and Mark have just finished dinner with Arelia and Miranda along with their daughter Shayna.

"You are welcome, I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Let me and Mark clear."

"That won't be…"

"Thanks Ori," says Miranda cutting Arelia off. She doesn't want her very pregnant bondmate to do all of the work. She looks at her and says, "Let others help honey, you have done enough."

"She's right Arelia besides it is the least we can do." Oriana and Mark work to clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"We are going to put Shayna down, then maybe we can hear about this announcement of yours?" asks Miranda.

"Sounds good Miri."

Miranda and Arelia leave with Shayna to put her down for bed.

"How do you think they will take it?" asks Mark as he hands Oriana a dish.

"I am not sure."

"Are you sure about this Ori, I mean is this really what you want?"

The human woman stops what she is doing and faces her husband. "Yes Mark. I love you. I am sure."

It doesn't take long for Arelia and Miranda to reappear. They find Oriana and Mark in the family room drinking tea.

"Would you two like a cup?" asks Oriana standing.

"I got it you relax," says Miranda.

Arelia sits across from them. They wait for Miranda to return with tea for the asari and herself. When she returns she sits on the arm rest of the chair Arelia is in.

"So? The suspense has been killing me all night," says Miranda.

Mark and Oriana are side by side on the couch, they are holding hands. Oriana looks at both of them. "I am not sure you are going to like what we have to say." Her mouth is suddenly very dry.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be happy that you two are pregnant?" asks Miranda.

Arelia takes her hand, the asari suspects that is not the announcement.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." She looks at her bondmate and notices Arelia's slight shake of her head. She knows she has it wrong. "I…well I thought that was the announcement."

"Oh..well no that is not it," says Oriana.

"Then what is it?"

"Relax honey," says Arelia as she squeezes the human's hand.

Oriana looks at Mark then at her sister and Arelia. Mark squeezes her hand and clears his throat.

"I have accepted a new position with the Alliance."

Arelia has been on maternity leave from work for a little over a week now. This is the first she is hearing about it. "What do you mean Mark?"

"We had to wait until everything was set before we could share the news."

"Where exactly is this new position?" asks Miranda, her tone is not nice.

"Miri," says Ori her tone is a warning.

"You are moving aren't you?" Miranda cannot believe it. She feels Arelia's hand close tighter around her own.

"We are yes Miri. We will be moving to Earth. His new position is in New York."

This is exactly what Miranda had feared all those years ago when her little sister was falling for Mark Curtis. She feared he would one day take her away. She does not trust herself to say anything so Arelia does the talking for her.

"Congratulations Mark that is wonderful. When will all of this happen?"

"Well the Alliance is working on finding a replacement for me. Of course they want your input. You should be hearing from them tomorrow. I told them I would be breaking the news to you tonight."

"She is not working right now Mark," Miranda is seething. Her eyes are locked on her sister who is not flinching away from the eye contact.

"I…I understand that Miranda," says Mark, "It will be a short call I am sure."

"That is not the point!"

Oriana stands, "What is the point Miri!"

Miranda stands arms crossed ready for a fight. Arelia quickly stands and places her arm around her.

"How can you do this Ori? Just as your second niece is about to be born you decide to leave?"

Oriana takes in and lets out a deep breath. She sits back down and takes Mark's hand. "Miri I know you don't want me to leave. The timing would never be right. We will still be here for her birth. Mark is not leaving Arelia in a lurch. He won't start his new position until his current one is filled."

"Yes. I am going to train in the new person they find," says Mark.

Miranda feels heat behind her eyes but she does not allow tears to fall. She never wanted this day to come. She always thought her little sister would be near.

Oriana stands once more and walks closer to her sister. "Miri I love you. My moving away does not change that. I hope you come to accept this because I don't want to lose you."

Swallowing hard Miranda turns to her sister, "What about your research?"

"The grant does not stipulate where I conduct my research and the Alliance have wonderful facilities."

"You are going to use Alliance labs?"

"Well yes is that so odd? I mean you are working for them right now if I am not mistaken."

"I am under contract yes but…"

"But what?" asks Oriana.

"Since you cannot discuss your research I assumed you could not do it elsewhere. What exactly is it you are working on?" No one but Oriana knows what she is working on. She is under a strict contract not to disclose anything. But now that her research can be done at an Alliance facility, Miranda wonders if perhaps it is research not just for the asari people.

"You know I cannot discuss that."

"But whatever it is you must be doing it for people other than the asari?"

"No comment and you know better than to ask," says Oriana.

Miranda steps out of Arelia's reach. The asari sits back down.

"I..I don't know what to say." Miranda shoots a not so nice look at Mark.

"Miri," says Oriana. "You and I have discussed this before. I know you always regarded yourself as my protector. But I don't need you to protect me anymore." Oriana places her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I just …I just thought we would grow old together and our children would grow up playing with each other."

"Miri that will still happen. We will visit and you can visit us. And we are not leaving probably for another month so you have time to get used to the idea. You know I have to live my own life right?" The two are talking as if they are the only ones in the room.

"I know it's just…"

"You know but you still want your way right?" Oriana says with a small smile on her face.

"I don't want to lose you." Try as she might the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Miri," Oriana hugs her tightly. "You are not going to lose me do you understand? We will call each other and we will visit. And when we do have a child our kids will know each other I promise."

Holding her close, "I am not sure you should promise that Ori."

The younger sister steps back, "What do you mean?"

Miranda wipes a tear from her own cheek. "You know how it is. Out of sight out of mind?"

"You will not be forgotten Miri."

Miranda takes her hands into her own. "I know that Ori it's just time has a way of getting away from us."

"We will have to watch that then won't we?"

Miranda looks into her sister's eyes. "I am so very proud of you Ori." She hugs her fiercely. Arelia stands and joins in on the hug.

"We are happy for both of you," says the asari. She gestures for Mark to join.

It is odd to see such affection from Miranda. He knows Miranda as a woman who is tough and does not show a lot of emotion. But over the years he has seen that wall come down bit by bit. He understands that she is afraid of losing her little sister to him forever. But he will make sure that does not happen. He stops before extending his arms.

Miranda looks up through watery eyes, "Get over here." She extends her hand.

Mark steps in and the four do a group hug. It is nothing he has ever experienced before. But instead of staying away he wants to be there for his wife that he loves dearly. So he hugs the women and is happy that they are accepting of the news.

* * *

"Hello Doctor," says Valya. "I was wondering if you could tell me how she is doing?"

"And you are?"

"I am the responding officer. I found her."

"I see, sorry it has been a long night. She has three broken ribs. Her jaw was dislocated but has been set. She did have some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it. She is tough I will her giver her that."

"Is she going to live"?

"Barring any complications I would say yes."

"Can I see her?"

"She cannot answer questions right now Officer."

"I understand."

The Doctor wonders why Valya is so interested but her plate is full and she doesn't have the time to ask. "Very well. Please don't stay long. She needs her rest."

"I won't and thank you Doctor."

Valya slowly enters the hospital room.

The wounded asari is still unconscious. Her sleep does not look at all peaceful.

Valya sits down next to the bed. She takes the hand of the asari.

The asari stirs a little as if almost afraid of what is touching her.

"Shh shh it's okay. You are safe now Lahja, you are safe now."


	7. Chapter 7

The call to her bondmate went better than she expected. Valya let Dara know that she would be late in getting home due to a patient she was visiting. It is something Valya has done before so Dara did not think it is out of the ordinary. Valya failed to mention that the patient is the asari commando she had an affair with five years ago.

Sitting next to her sleeping form Valya cannot help but wonder how Lahja ended up being a battered asari. She never thought of her as a push over or as someone who had low self-esteem. One of the hardest things about her work is the domestic abuse she sees. Happy that it is not an everyday occurrence, Valya still gets very upset at the battered person for staying with the batterer. She doesn't understand it at all even though she has had training. The asari was never one for school. Valya loves the physical elements of her work. That is why she loved being an asari commando. It is not that she is dumb or slow, the book learning portion never appealed to her. When she had to take mandatory psychiatry classes as part of her training, she didn't really pay too close attention.

Looking at her former lover now she wonders what the hell happened to her. What exactly does someone have to say to themselves to convince themselves that being beat is okay? Valya has never known anyone personally who has been abused like that which she is grateful for of course, but right now she wishes she had paid closer attention in class because all she is feeling for Lahja right now is extreme anger that she would allow this to happen.

Lahja stirs a little on the hospital bed. Her brows crease as if in pain.

Valya takes her hand, "Lahja can you hear me?"

The asari stops moving. Valya knows she is pretending to be asleep perhaps to protect herself.

"Lahja it's me Valya. You are safe now honey." The last word just came out. She didn't mean to say it. She swallows before speaking again. "Can you hear me Lahja?"

The asari makes a small grunting noise.

Valya squeezes her hand a little more. "You are safe now. You are in the hospital. Taren will not hurt you anymore."

"Hmm?" Lahja moves a little bit. She hisses at the movement.

"Take it easy, try not to move. You are injured."

"Wh…where?"

"You are in the hospital. Do you want to try some water?"

She nods a little. She still has not opened her eyes.

Valya places the straw between her lips.

Lahja drinks a little bit which makes her cough. "Oooh!" she yells as she clutches her side then her jaw.

"Easy." Valya stands and places both hands gently on her shoulders. "You need to take it easy honey." Valya nearly bites her tongue that damn word slipped out again. "You have broken ribs and your jaw was dislocated. I suspect you will be sore for a while. Do you want me to get a Doctor?"

Lahja settles down a little and finds as comfortable position as she can. She slowly opens her eyes. Her room is dark. There is a light on the table next to her bed. She cannot believe that she is seeing the asari that she has loved for so long in front of her. She squints her eyes then blinks them to make sure she is not seeing things.

"Lahja Do you want me to get a Doctor?"

"No." Her throat is sore. She doesn't open her mouth too much due to the pain. She feels her hand enveloped in warmth. It takes a minute to realize that Valya is holding it.

"Do you want some more water?"

She shakes her head no. "What…" she clears her throat, "what are you doing here?"

"I was at your house."

"My…what? When?" She raises her free hand to her jaw. It hurts to talk.

"Earlier today. I…I am a Police Officer. I was called to check out a disturbance."

Lahja looks at her but she is not really processing what she is saying. Her eyes flutter shut.

"Lahja?"

No response.

Before thinking what she is doing Valya lifts Lahja's hand and kisses the back of it. It is only when she is walking out of the room that she realizes what she just did. _What am I going to tell Dara?_

* * *

"How come Raina got new stuff?" asks Mia. She is pouting at the dinner table.

Shepard lifts her hand to Liara signaling that she will handle it. Mia has asked three times through the course of dinner and she doesn't want to hear it again.

"Come with me Mia."

"But I'm not done Dad."

Shepard stands and walks next to Mia and softly wraps her hand around her little blue upper arm. "You are now."

Mia has not heard that tone too often which is a good thing. She wishes she did not hear it now. It's just not fair that her older sister got to skip school and get new stuff. Mia sets down her fork and napkin and tries not to cry when she stands. The rest of the table is quiet. Raina won't look at her she is looking down. Eva is looking at her wondering what is going on.

"Ma Ma?"

"Quiet honey," says Liara. She gives her second to youngest a small smile.

Shepard and Mia leave the table.

When they are gone Liara continues to eat. When she notices that Raina and Eva are just staring at her she says, "Go ahead and eat."

"What about Mia?" asks Eva before Raina gets a chance.

"Don't worry about it honey. Finish your dinner please."

"Mom?"

"Yes Raina?"

"Maybe I should be done."

"And why is that?"

"Well it isn't really fair that I got to skip school today and all of the stuff I …"

"Enough Raina," says Liara. She reaches for Raina's hand and gives it a squeeze when her daughter takes it. "Mia will have a special day as will Eva and you will again someday. But she needs to learn that sometimes you have to wait for what you want and just because you got something does not automatically mean she gets something. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Mom."

"And don't you dare feel bad for having the day we had today okay little one?" Liara lets go of her hand after another soft squeeze.

"Is she coming back?" asks Eva. She stuffs another bite into her mouth.

"Not so much all at once Eva. You could choke," says Liara.

"Sowwy," Eva says with a mouth full of food.

"Gross Eva you know better than that," says Raina. She is trying not to laugh.

Eva chews and swallows under the watchful eye of her mother and oldest sister.

"Do not do that again Eva," says Liara, "I do not want you choking."

"Sorry Ma Ma."

"May I be excused Mom?"

"Already? Honey please do not let Mia trouble you."

"No it's not that." It is hard for her to contain her excitement, Liara notices.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to play that game you let me get before I have to go to bed." Raina folds her hands in front of her with her elbows on the table as if in prayer.

"Go ahead."

Raina bolts out of her chair.

"But take your plate please."

"I will I will! Thanks Mom!" She kisses her mom then takes her plate and rinses it before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Can I come?" asks Eva.

"You finish your meal first Eva, then we will see okay?" says Liara. She knows Raina does not want her little sister bothering her. Not tonight when it is her first night with the latest game.

Raina nods to her mom after finishing with her plate and runs upstairs to her room.

"Hey slow down honey where's the fire?"

"Sorry Dad. Mom said I can play my game."

"Okay hey."

Raina stops in the middle of the stairs to look at her Dad. "Yeah?"

"Leave Mia alone tonight okay."

Raina is silent.

"Look I know you want to look in on her to see if she is okay, but don't. We had a talk and I don't want her disturbed okay?"

"Okay."

Shepard can tell from her daughter's tone that she is not happy with the order. "I mean it Raina, please don't."

"I won't Dad I promise."

"Thanks honey." Shepard kisses her on the cheek. "Have fun."

Raina has a big smile on her face. "Thanks Dad!"

Shepard rejoins Liara and Eva at the kitchen table. She kisses Eva on her crest.

"Everything alright Elly?"

"Yep. Raina is sure excited about that game."

"Indeed."

"I might have to play it when she is done with it." Shepard flashes her sly grin at her bondmate.

"I told you to buy another copy."

"No no it's okay. I still need to finish the old one."

"I don't understand how you can play those things," says Liara.

"And I don't understand how you can dig in dirt all day but I still love ya." Shepard winks at her.

"Very funny Elly."

"Da Da funny," says Eva.

"Are you done honey?" asks Shepard.

Eva nods her head enthusiastically.

Shepard looks at Liara who nods approval.

"Okay you may be excused. Take your plate.

Eva gets out of her chair and walks her plate to the kitchen counter. She cannot reach the sink unless she stands on a step stool. She sets down the plate on the counter above and heads for the step stool.

"Eva, I will take care of it," says Shepard. "You play in the family room and I will join you shortly.

"Okay Da Da!" Eva skips to the family room.

"You spoil her Elly."

"She can't reach."

"She can with the stool."

Shepard waves her off.

"I do not want spoiled children Elly."

Shepard nearly chokes on her bite of food. She takes a drink of water to wash it down. "Are you kidding Liara?"

"I am not."

"What would you call today?"

Liara opens her mouth to retaliate but stops herself. She looks down at her plate.

Shepard stands and hugs her from behind. "Hey I was only joking."

The asari does not reply.

Shepard moves to her side and squats. "Hey?"

"You are right Elly. Perhaps I should not have …"

"No no no don't do that."

"Do what?"

"What you did for Raina today was awesome. She totally needed it. Don't second guess what you did because of my stupid joke."

"But you are right Elly. I do not want our children growing up spoiled."

"Liara. They are not going to grow up expecting things to be handed to them. They will work for what they want. They are not growing up spoiled. Please do not take my joke to heart."

Liara stands and grabs her plate.

Shepard stands as well and also grabs the plate. "Hey? Did you hear me?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And I agree with you." Liara pulls on the plate and Shepard lets go of it. She walks to the kitchen sink. Shepard follows suit and starts to clear the table.

"You okay?"

"How was your talk with Mia?"

"She's fine. I explained to her that she will get her special day. That sometimes we have to wait for what we want." She notices her bondmate smiling. "What?"

"I said the same thing to Raina and Eva while you were gone."

"See."

"What?"

"Great minds think alike Liara."

"My mind and ...?" her voice trails off. Liara is trying not to laugh.

"Oh nice Liara." Shepard takes her into her arms and hugs her tightly.

"I do love you Elly."

Shepard kisses her deeply.

"Da Da! You coming?"

They both step away from the kiss at the same time.

"Go ahead. I will take care of this."

"I love you too Liara." Shepard gives her another kiss, quicker this time and then joins Eva in the family room.

* * *

Valya quietly enters the bedroom she shares with Dara. She does not want to wake her bondmate. Lahja never woke up again after her brief consciousness at the hospital. Valya wasn't sure what she would say to her anyways if she did wake up and was able to have a conversation. So instead of waiting for her to wake again she decided to head home. Now she is faced with talking to Dara, but she hasn't figured out what she is going to say yet.

"Valya?" Dara rolls over in bed, "Is that you?"

"Yeah sorry go back to sleep." She opens the closest door and starts undressing.

Dara turns on her bedside lamp. "You okay?"

"Yeah go back to sleep." Valya sets her sidearm in the safe and locks it.

Dara pulls back the covers.

Valya walks toward the bed and sees the covers back. She slips under them. Dara hugs her and kisses her. "Is the patient you were visiting okay?"

Valya is on her back while Dara is lying next to her, her arm around her waist. "She will be I think."

"I'm glad you are home safe and sound. I don't sleep well when you are gone."

Valya kisses her forehead. "I'm glad too."

"What happened? I mean do you want to talk about it?"

"You need to sleep."

Dara sits up. Her light is still on and she keeps it that way. "Talk to me."

Valya sits up. Their shoulders are touching. "I had to kill someone today."

"Goddess Valya I didn't know that. Are you alright?" Dara looks her over.

"Yes. It…it happened so fast. A new recruit started today. We were answering a domestic disturbance call. When I exited the vehicle I felt static in the air and hit the ground. There was an asari attacking us with biotics."

"Oh Valya."

"I shielded myself but Coreen," she looks at her bondmate, "my new recruit, was not. The asari turned toward her and I fired at her. She died my guess is immediately."

Dara hugs her from the side. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Valya feels sick to her stomach. She doesn't want to keep anything from her bondmate even if it means hurting her all over again. "That's not all."

Dara turns in the bed and sits cross legged to face her, "What?"

"When we got inside that is where I found the other asari."

"The one you visited in the hospital tonight?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said she was going to make it?"

Valya looks at her and takes her hands.

"What is it you're scaring me."

"It's Lahja."

A name she never wanted to hear again. Immediately Dara is thrown back in time to the moment when she found out that her bondmate was having an affair, an affair that started while she was pregnant with their only child Dava. Feelings of anger and betrayal and utter rage are boiling to the surface. Dara pulls her hands away from Valya "What? What did you say?"

Valya reaches for her but Dara gets out of bed. She stands with her arms crossed.

"Dara?"

"Tell me right now why I should not throw you out of this house?"

Valya stands on the opposite side of the bed. "Would you have preferred I not be honest with you?"

"I would have preferred you not visit your ex-lover!" She moves toward the bedroom door Valya blocks her path.

"Please Dara let me explain."

"Explain what exactly Valya?" She is trying to remain clam but she is not doing a good job. The feelings are too strong and it shocks her just how strong they are for something that happened five years ago it feels to her as if it happened yesterday.

"You know I love you Dara. You know I love you and Dava."

"Didn't stop you before." She wishes she didn't say it but the words slid out much too easily. She can tell she hurt Valya but part of her doesn't care while the other part is screaming at herself.

"I don't blame you for being angry Dara. I have visited battered people before that I answered a call for this is no different."

"Don't you lie to me. It is different and you know it."

"I…" Valya looks down. She steps aside. "You're right. It is different." When she looks up Dara sees tears in her eyes. "But I love you Dara with all of my heart. I don't want to lose you. That is why I told you." She turns around and heads toward the closet.

Dara is not sure what to say or what to do. She has no idea what her bondmate is doing. She is fighting internally between not crying and not yelling.

Valya returns with a bag and places it on the bed. She starts throwing clothes into it.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"I should be the one to leave not you." She throws more clothes into the bag. "I had to see if she was going to live Dara I had to. It doesn't mean anything. It just means I wanted to see if someone I used to care about was going to live." The tears are falling now. She throws more clothes in. "I loved her Dara I can't change that. I am sorry that it hurts you. I never wanted to hurt you again…not like that. I .." She tosses more stuff in the bag, "I thought it would be worse if I kept it from you. That is one of the things I remember from our counseling. Always be honest. That is what Dr. Snowden said. So I chose honesty." She walks back to the closest again. She grabs her sidearm from the safe. She returns to find Dara holding her bag. Valya extends her hand so she will give it to her.

Dara steps back keeping the bag in her hands.

"Dara what are you doing?" Valya wipes tears from her cheek.

"You are not leaving."

"What?"

"You are not leaving." Dara drops the bag on the floor.

Valya is not sure what is going on.

Dara takes her hand and they sit together on the bed. "I.." she clears her throat. "I am glad you were …are honest with me. I know that must have been hard and you're right. I remember Dr. Snowden saying that too. We must remain honest with each other if we are to maintain trust Valya. I am sorry I reacted the way I did."

"No it's okay. I mean…"

Dara places her finger over her bondmate's lips to quiet her. "Hearing her name brought everything back as if it happened yesterday. My Goddess as if it just happened not one hour ago. I am still shaking." Dara lifts her hand in front of her.

Valya takes the trembling hand in her own after she kisses it. "I'm so sorry Dara. I never meant to hurt you five years ago. I never meant to hurt you tonight."

"I know…I know you didn't. But it does hurt. It hurts a lot and we have to deal with that. I have to deal with that. "

"So what does this mean? What do we do?"

"I think the first thing we do is go to bed." She laughs a little. "Tomorrow I will make an appointment with Dr. Snowden. I think we need her help."

Valya hugs Dara tightly. She kisses her along her neck. She pulls back from the hug and kisses her fully on her lips. "Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two weeks. Valya was cleared from the shooting where she killed Taren the asari that attacked her and Coreen during a domestic disturbance call. Lahja was discharged from the hospital and has only contacted her former lover once. Valya was nice but firm making sure any hope of a renewed relationship would not occur. Lahja seemed to get the message loud and clear but did not seem herself, at least not the asari Valya remembers.

"Glad to be back Ma'am"? asks Coreen. It is the beginning of their shift and they are walking to their patrol sky car.

Valya gives her a look.

"Sorry….Valya."

"I am indeed Coreen. Did you survive without me?"

"I did." She gives a small laugh. "I didn't realize being cleared from shooting could take so long."

"It takes as long as it takes I guess." Valya went to counseling with Dara to discuss her encounter with Lahja. And she has gone to the police station's resident psychiatrist, a requirement when involved in a shooting. She feels like her insides have been cut out and laid bare for the entire world to see. She has never felt so exhausted.

"Yeah I thought that Doctor was pretty nice but it is hard to remember that she is on our side ya know."

Valya puts the patrol sky car in flight mode and takes off. "It's just protocol. Hopefully you won't have to go too often."

"Let's hope." Coreen giggles a bit. "So how is that friend of yours?"

"Huh?"

"From the shooting. You know, that asari that was hurt?" Coreen is saying as if it is so obvious. "How is she?"

"Fine. So tell me about yourself Coreen. What made you want to be a police officer?"

Coreen notices that Valya changed the subject. Instead of pressing her training officer further she lets it go.

* * *

"Hey Raina."

"Hi Lacy how are you doing?"

"Good. Where were you yesterday? I missed you."

The two asari friends are eating their school lunch together.

"I wasn't feeling too good so I stayed home."

"That's not what Mia says."

Raina's head snaps up to her friend. "What did she say?"

"She said you got to go shopping with your Mother and you got new stuff." Lacy laughs and pushes Raina's shoulder with her own.

"Sometimes I don't understand her."

"Oh come on don't get mad. She is just jealous."

"She is a pain in my…" Raina stops talking.

"So?"

"What?" asks Raina a little upset.

"Don't get mad at me."

"Sorry."

"So why did your Mom take you shopping?"

Raina gave her a look she has not seen in a while. It is a look that tells her that Raina had that nightmare. "Oh…sorry."

Raina hangs her head and pushes her food on her plate with her fork suddenly losing her appetite.

Lacy puts her hand on her friends arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She doesn't look up.

"It's been a long time since you had that dream. Did your Dad have it too?"

Raina looks left and right. She wants to make sure they are not overheard. Lacy is the only one outside of her family that knows about her nightmare. "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No I'm okay thanks."

Lacy scoots closer to her and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "I'm here if you need me."

Raina leans her head against Lacy's shoulder. "Thanks."

After a minute she lets out a sigh.

"What?" asks Lacy.

"What am I going to do about Mia?"

Lacy starts to laugh.

"It's not funny." Raina pushes her food around her plate more.

"Hey at least you have a sister. " Lacy lost her older sister during the Reaper war.

It is Raina's turn to put her arm around her friend. "I'm sorry Lacy."

"Nah it's okay."

They finish the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

Arelia is outside of Miranda's lab at the estate. She is waiting for her bondmate to open the door. She is losing patience. She presses the intercom again, "Miranda please open this door."

Ten seconds too late the door finally opens. "What is it?" Miranda is agitated. "I had to wait for the test to finish. What is going on?" She is standing with her hands on her hips.

Arelia is standing a little hunched over. She has one hand on the desk and one on her belly. She waits a minute to see if Miranda will notice anything.

"Well?" asks Miranda. She wonders why the asari is just staring at her. Then she takes a minute and runs an inventory. Arelia seems to be sweating, she is hunched over ever so slightly and she is holding her stomach. Panic starts to rise. "Are you feeling alright? What is going on?"

"Glad I have your attention."

"Here sit Arelia, what is going on?" The human moves a chair next to her and helps her sit.

"I believe I am having our baby Miri."

She kneels down, "What now? But you are not due for another month."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Miranda, but my water broke."

"What! Why didn't you say so?" Miranda puts her arm under Arelia's arm and helps her stand. "Can you make it to the car?"

Arelia smiles. "I can."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Miri don't you start. I tried calling you three times and you did not answer."

They are both slowly walking toward the front of the house. Miranda locked her lab when they exited it. She thinks back to try to remember if she heard her omni-tool. She remembers it ringing at least once. "I am so sorry Arelia. I am here now."

"I know."

They almost make it to the car when Arelia has to stop due a labor pain.

Miranda takes her hand and cannot believe how hard Arelia's squeezes it. "Breathe honey just breathe."

Thankfully the contraction does not last too long. She helps her bondmate into the sky car and nearly trips when she runs to her side of the car. She flies toward the hospital.

Arelia takes her hand. "It's going to be fine Miri."

"I know Arelia." Miranda has a great big smile on her face. She kisses the back of Arelia's hand. "I love you. I can't wait to meet our daughter."

* * *

Shepard lands the sky car. She is at the school. She is on pick up duty.

"Hi Dad," says Raina.

"See you later Raina!"

"Bye Lacy."

"Hey kiddo." Shepard gives her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Dad."

"Mia how are you my lovely?" Shepard kisses her cheek but Mia steps back to avoid it. She is still angry.

"Mia," says Raina.

"What?"

Shepard places her hand on her oldest daughter's shoulder. She shakes her head a little when she looks at her.

"Hi Shepard."

"Hi there Shayna."

"Da Da!" Eva runs into her father's arms.

Shepard scoops her up and kisses her on both cheeks, hugs her then sets her down.

"Hi Shayna how are you?" asks Raina.

"Good. Have you seen my Dad by chance?"

"Hey Shayna," says Shepard, "your mother is in labor and your Dad is with her. So I am going to bring you to the hospital."

"What?" asks Shayna and Raina in unison.

"Yep that's right."

"But I thought she wasn't due for longer…"

"Everything is fine Shayna. Babies have a mind of their own; your sister just doesn't want to wait." She can see that Shayna is a bit nervous. "I just spoke with your Dad. Everything is just fine I promise."

"Okay."

Eva takes her hand and they pile into the car.

Raina takes her Dad's hand and pulls her aside.

"What is it?"

"I…I didn't know she was in labor." Raina looks as if she failed somehow.

Shepard kneels down, "Hey. You told me it doesn't work that way right? You don't choose what you see and what you don't see right?"

"Yeah."

Shepard places her index finger under her chin so the little one will raise her head. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart. Please don't take this on your shoulders when it is not your responsibility honey. You cannot know everything that will happen…okay?"

"Okay."

"That did not sound very convincing honey."

Raina gives her a small smile. "Mia is still mad."

"She will get over it. Don't you worry about her." Shepard looks left and right. "Is it okay if I hug you?"

Smiling Raina says, "Yes Dad." She hugs her.

"Okay let's get going. We have a new baby to meet."

* * *

"Tim it's nice to meet you." Mark Curtis extends his hand to the human man. He is interviewing for his job. "I'm Mark. Have a seat."

Tim sits in the chair across from his desk. He is dressed in his Alliance uniform.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good Sir thank you."

"Let's see," Mark peruses his resume, "Clarkson."

"Sir?"

"Tim Clarkson?"

"Yes Sir."

"Any relation to Scott Clarkson?"

Tim fidgets in his chair a little. He clears his throat. "Yes Sir. He is my older brother Sir."

"I heard he was injured in the war? Is he doing okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Mark picks up the difference in tone. By the sound of it his older brother is anything but okay.

"We served together for a couple of years."

"Is that so Sir?"

"Yes, before I joined the Normandy crew."

Tim sits up straighter in his chair. "Yes Sir, I heard you served under Captain Shepard."

Mark smiles at his sudden change. Tim seems very interested in hearing about Shepard, but then who isn't. "I did yes."

"Is she as tough as they say?"

"Tougher."

Tim swallows and returns to fidgeting in his chair.

Mark tries not to laugh. "So tell me Tim, why this job?"

* * *

Shepard guides the kids to the waiting room that was pointed out to her by a nurse.

"You excited Shayna!" yells Eva. She is jumping up and down. "You are getting a new sister; you are getting a new sister!"

"Honey," Shepard tries to calm her daughter, "Eva honey." She places both hands on her little shoulders so she stops jumping up and down.

Eva pouts, "What?"

"You need to keep it down honey. We are in a hospital so use your inside voice okay?"

"Okay Da Da."

"Shayna, can I get you anything? Your Dad should be here soon."

"I'm good thanks."

"Hey Dad?" asks Mia.

Shepard walks toward her daughter and sits next to her. "What's up?"

"How long do we have to be here?" Mia is not happy. She has her arms crossed over her torso. She has been sulking ever since she found out Raina got new stuff and she didn't.

Shepard sets her jaw. She is happy that Liara is on her way because she has just about had it with Mia's attitude. "You are being rude Mia."

Mia rolls her eyes and looks away.

Shepard takes her arm in her hand and walks her out of the waiting room.

"Hey!"

The kids look their way.

"We will be right back," says Shepard. She looks to Raina letting her know that she is in charge.

Raina nods to her.

Shepard does not respond to Mia's pleas or her soft cries. She continues to walk her daughter outside. It takes a few minutes to walk through the hallways and find the exit. When they are outside Shepard lets go of her daughter's arm. "Now you listen to me young lady."

Mia wipes at her cheeks. Her arms are crossed in front of her.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude. I thought we discussed this."

"I don't want to be here!" Mia juts her chin out at her father.

"I don't care what you want right now Mia. We are here for our friends and for Shayna."

"They are not my friends."

Shepard is incredibly angry. She never had this kind of trouble with Raina. Mia is so damn stubborn it is driving her crazy.

"Well they are my friends young lady and we are staying until we leave do you understand me?"

"I want to go home!" Mia stomps her foot.

"Elly?"

Shepard turns to find Liara wide-eyed. She also notices that there are passersby looking at them.

Shepard gives Liara a hug so she cannot be overheard. "Your daughter is a brat."

Liara looks at her wondering why Mia is suddenly her daughter and not their daughter. She looks at Mia who is tapping her foot as if she shouldn't be kept waiting.

"What is going on Mia?"

"I don't want to be here! I have homework and I don't want to be here! And it's not fair that Raina got new stuff and I didn't!" She stomps her foot again.

Without saying a word Liara and Shepard exchange looks. Then the asari takes Mia's arm and walks her to the car.

"Where are we going?" asks Mia. She tries to struggle out of her mother's grip, but has no luck. Liara does not answer her.

They walk to the car. Liara opens the passenger side of the car and gestures for Mia to get in. She shuts the door and gets in on the driver's side. Before starting the car she punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. It is a message to Shepard that she is taking Mia home.

"We are we going?" asks Mia again. She doesn't like that her mother is not answering.

Liara is silent. She doesn't say a word all the way home.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Liara," says Aethyta. She is watching her youngest grandchild. "I thought you were at the hospital."

Mia walks in behind her mother.

"Go to your room now."

Mia doesn't say a word. She sulks all the way to her room upstairs.

"What's going on?"

Liara lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "She created a scene at the hospital. Didn't want to be there she said. As if Elly and I are supposed to do what she wants." Liara walks to the kitchen and grabs a drink of water. "Where is Aethyta?"

"Sleeping. You want me to talk to her?"

"I don't understand what is going on with her. I had this special day with Raina yesterday and she is acting like we never do anything for her."

"She's seven Liara."

"So?"

"So she doesn't think of other people. She sees the world through her eyes and no one else's. If Raina got something all she sees is that she didn't get something."

"Well now she will get nothing for quite some time."

"It's a part of growing up Liara."

"We did not have this problem with Raina."

"Raina doesn't count."

"What?"

"That girl is odd Liara and you know it."

"Dad!"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. She has never acted her age Liara and you know it. She is like you. And I suspect Mia is like Shepard was as a child."

Liara looks at her "Don't let her hear you say that."

"You think I'm right though don't you?"

"I don't know. All I know is I needed to bring her home because Elly was at her wits end. I don't know what to do with her."

"With Shepard?"

"No Dad, with Mia."

"Just give her time. She will get over it."

"How long exactly?" Liara asks.

Aethyta shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows? It will take as long as it takes."

Liara lets out a sigh. She rubs the back of her neck.

"Hey welcome to parenthood kid."

"Gee thanks Dad."

Aethyta walks over to her and places her arm around her shoulders. "It will be okay Liara. She is just rebelling. It's a kids job to rebel didn't you know that?"

Liara smiles a little.

"Why don't you go back to the hospital? I know you want to be there for the hot chick and your asari friend."

"Nice Dad." Liara shakes her head.

"I'll watch her, you go ahead. And try not to worry."

"It is my job to worry Dad."

"You got me there."

Liara gives her father a proper hug. "Thanks Dad."

"You bet kid. Now get out of here."

* * *

Shepard is happy that Eva is keeping Shayna occupied. Miranda stopped by for only a few minutes to let everyone know that it should be anytime now. Arelia is holding her own and so far everything is going well.

Raina is busy doing her homework. Shepard knows she feels bad for Mia. Her oldest daughter seems to take the weight of the world on her shoulders which is something she knows something about. She does not want that kind of pressure for her daughter. But she already sees it. The way Raina carries herself, the way she watches people. Even how careful she is in how she responds in a situation. Sometimes it is like looking in the mirror it scares her. She makes a mental note to talk to Liara about it to see if they can help Raina let go of the worries she carries.

And Mia, well she is not sure what to do with her. She and Liara never had this issue with Raina. She wonders what Eva and little Aethyta will be like in a few short years. So focused on her thoughts she did not hear Liara enter the small waiting room. They are the only people in it.

"Elly?"

Shepard jumps a little, "Oh hey Liara." She stands and kisses her bondmate. "How is Mia?"

"Stubborn. Dad is looking after her."

"Thanks for taking her Liara. I thought I was going to blow a gasket."

"It is alright."

"Did she have it yet?" Oriana is out of breath.

"Hello Oriana," says Shepard. "No not yet."

"Auntie Ori!" says Shayna. She runs to her aunt who kneels down and hugs her.

"Hello little one. Are you excited to meet your new sister?"

Shayna nods her head with a big smile on her face.

She stands and addresses Shepard and Liara, "Has Miri been out here at all?"

"She was about thirty minutes ago," says Shepard. "She said everything is going well and that it should be anytime now."

"Oh thank God." Oriana is still breathing heavy. "I thought I might have missed it."

"Why don't you sit down Oriana," says Liara. The asari looks at her bondmate.

Shepard takes the hint. "Yeah relax. What can I get you?"

Oriana sits down, "Oh um…water would be nice thank you Shepard."

Liara nods her head at her as a thank you.

She leaves the waiting room and nearly runs into Mark.

"Oh sorry Shepard."

"Hey Mark no problem."

"She have the baby yet?"

"No not yet. They are all in there. I am getting some water for Oriana."

"Let me do that."

"I'll come with you."

They both walk to the vending machines. Mark punches a few buttons on his omni-tool and a water bottle dispenses. "You want one?"

"Sure."

"Your kids here?"

"Yeah but you don't…"

"I got it." Mark punches a few more times and more water is dispensed. Shepard helps him carry the bottles back to the waiting room. "So I interviewed another candidate today. His name is Tim Clarkson."

"Clarkson…Clarkson…any relation to Scott Clarkson?"

"Yep. He is his younger brother."

"Shit."

"I know."

"You were in his unit right?"

"I was. I thought he would have died from his injuries, but he is one strong son of a bitch. I lost touch with him."

"From what I heard he was a fine soldier."

"Yeah he was. When I asked Tim how he was doing he seemed pretty uncomfortable."

"I bet. He needs constant care last I heard. Does he live with him?"

"Didn't ask. Not really my place to."

They stop before entering the waiting room. "Is he good for the position?"

"Huh?"

"Tim? You can't think of his circumstances Mark. You have to pick the best person for the job."

"I know Shepard I know. Makes it hard though. I feel like I should try to get in contact with Scott. Maybe I can now that I am moving back ya know."

"He in New York?"

"Yeah. He lives in that special wing of the Alliance hospital."

"Mark." Shepard looks him directly in the eye. "Don't feel guilty because you lost touch with him. It happens."

"I …" Mark looks away. He just nods his head.

Shepard pats his shoulder. "I'm here if you want to talk." She walks into the waiting room and distributes bottles of water.

"Thanks Elly," says Liara.

"No problem." She sits down.

"Everything okay?"

Mark walks into the waiting room. He sits next to Oriana.

"Yeah."

Liara waits.

"We need to talk about Mia."

"I know." Liara is about to continue when the doors to the waiting room open.

Everyone looks up and sees Miranda holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh Miri," says Oriana.

"Everyone. This is Rose," says Miranda.

Shayna jumps up from the floor where she and Eva are playing. Miranda kneels down. Everyone moves aside so she can see her new sister.

"Shayna, this is your little sister."

The little one looks at the little bundle. She slowly brings her hand up and touches the baby's cheek. "Hi Rose."

"That is a lovely name Miranda," says Liara.

Oriana has tears in her eyes. Mark has his arm around her.

"Thank you. It was the name of our maid."

"Your maid?" asks Shepard. She is a bit surprised.

"She raised us," Miranda looks at her sister.

"Our mother died when we were kids. Rose was…well as Miri said, she raised us," says Oriana. "Oh Miri she is beautiful."

The baby was passed around so everyone had a chance to get a close up view of little Rose.

"And Arelia?" asks Oriana.

"She is resting. She did great," says Miranda.

"Congratulations Miranda." Shepard and Liara give her a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming. I will let Arelia know you were here. The doctors want her to rest so you can't see her tonight."

"It's our pleasure," says Shepard.

She and Liara take Eva and Raina home.

"Let's go Shayna," says Oriana.

"Honey. You go home with your Auntie Ori and Uncle Mark. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mom. Was I that cute as a baby?" asks Shayna.

"You sure were honey. Now go on."

Oriana hugs her sister. "She is just beautiful Miri."

"I hope it's okay we used the name Rose. I…well I wasn't…"

"It's fine. Really."

Miranda was not sure if using their maids name was something Oriana would want for her own child. By the look on her face, she knows it really is okay.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lawson/T'Jala family is enjoying their morning breakfast. Baby Rose has been home for almost a month now. Shayna loves having a little sister. When she gets home from school she wants to talk with her, hold her and show her her drawings and her homework. Arelia and Miranda could not be happier that she has taken to her so well.

"Do I have to go to school today? I want to stay here with Rose."

Arelia kisses her crest then returns to feeding Rose, "Yes honey now we have been over this. You need to go to school."

"But why?"

"Because," says Miranda "there is a lot to learn in this universe and you can't do that if you do not go to school."

"Did you like school Daddy?"

"I did yes."

"What was your favorite subject?"

"I loved anything to do with science."

"Your father studied a long, long time Shayna in order to do what she does," says Arelia.

"You mean her lab?"

"That's right."

"I want to see it again."

"You will see it again. Now finish up your breakfast. We need to get going," says Miranda.

"Okay. But I want to take Rose in the pool when I get home."

Arelia and Miranda try not to look completely shocked and yell no no no.

"The pool is dangerous to Rose honey. She does not know how to swim," says Arelia. "Remember when you were afraid of the pool?"

Shayna stands and dips her chin, "Yeah."

"When Rose is a little older we will ease her into the pool just like we did with you okay?"

"Okay Ma Ma. I just want her older so we can play together."

The parents laugh. "I know sweetheart. But don't be in such a hurry to get older," says Miranda.

"Why not?"

"Because when you get older you have more responsibility and you dream of a time when you didn't have to worry about anything."

"What is response….bil…ty?"

"Never you mind," says Arelia. She smiles to her bondmate. "Go brush your teeth. It's time to get going."

"Okay Ma Ma."

"Why does she want to grow up so fast?" asks Miranda. She clears the table while Arelia finishes feeding Rose.

"I think all children want that because they don't know what it is to be older."

"Seems like we always want something we don't have then when we get it we are not happy."

"That is not the case all of the time Miri."

She turns to see the asari standing in front of her with her new daughter in her arms. She looks worried. "Oh I know Arelia I know. Don't listen to me."

"Are you holding up alright?"

"I miss her already and she hasn't even left yet." Miranda's eyes well up. Arelia steps in and hugs her with her free arm. "I can't believe she leaves in two days." Miranda lets out a soft sob into Arelia's shoulder.

"I know honey. But as you said. We will make sure we visit them every chance we get. Plus you will have to set up a weekly call with her or every night call with her."

"I just…" Miranda steps back from the hug and wipes her cheeks.

"What?"

"I was stupid to think after protecting her for so long that she would stay with us her whole life."

"I don't think it is stupid."

"But she's right," Miranda continues to wash the dishes. "She needs to live her own life. And right now her life is with Mark on Earth."

Arelia rubs her back. "She is lucky to have you Miri."

"I am the lucky one. I am just glad we had this time together. You know there was a time when I thought I would never see her because of my damn father." She throws the dish towel into the sink."

Arelia touches her shoulder. The human turns to face her. Cupping her cheek with her hand Arelia smiles at her beautiful bondmate. "I love you Miri. You have survived so much."

Miranda takes her hand in hers, "We both have." She leans in and kisses her on the lips. Then she kisses Rose on her little blue crest.

"Ready!" says Shayna. "Are you sure I have to go?"

They laugh. "Yes Shayna you have to go. It is part of growing up you know," says Miranda.

"What do you mean?"

"Doing things you don't want to do." She smiles when Shayna looks confused. "Come on honey."

"Bye Ma Ma."

Arelia bends over so Shayna can kiss little Rose on the crest. "Bye Rose," she whispers.

Father and child walk outside to head to school.

* * *

"Do you need some help with the preparations Liara?" asks Shepard as she takes a bite of her breakfast.

Liara and Shepard both insisted to Arelia and Miranda that they wanted to throw a going away part for Mark and Oriana. The big night is tonight even though they leave in two days.

"I really am not going to do much Elly. The caterers are due here around Noon," says Liara.

"And you will be here?"

"Yes."

"Good because you are better with them than I am."

Liara smiles. She looks down at little Aethyta who is feeding.

Mia is not sulking so much anymore, but does like to show her attitude from time to time. The kids finished their breakfast and are playing quietly in the family room.

Shepard gets up and stands behind Liara. "You are so beautiful Little A, just like your mother." She kisses Liara's forehead. "You are amazing do you know that?"

"As are you Elly."

Shepard starts clearing the table.

"Mia seems to be getting back to normal."

"Yeah well she is not quite there yet. Guess I have to stop treating her like a soldier and change my tactics."

Liara caresses little Aethyta's cheek. "We both are learning as we go."

"I think I will be a master once Mia turns eight. I don't know where she gets her stubbornness."

Liara cannot help it, her laugh escapes.

"What?" Shepard turns to her.

"Elly she is just like you, surely you must see that."

"Is that so?" She dries her hands. "So her being like this is all my fault then is that it?" She is flashing her sly grin.

"I wouldn't say all of your fault Elly, just mostly."

Laughing now, "Oh I see how it is."

"What's going on in here?" asks Mia.

They both look at her and smile.

"We are talking about how stubborn you are little one," says Shepard. She touches her crest. If she had hair on her head she would mess it up.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Your mother seems to think you get it from me."

Mia stands with her arms crossed. Shepard mimics her. "Hmm maybe she has a point." She looks at her bondmate and winks.

"Ha ha. Can we go now?" Mia is not amused.

"What's the hurry?" asks Liara. "Usually you do not want to go to school."

"I have a test today and I want to get it over with."

"Time to go?" asks Eva. She jumps up and down.

Little Aethyta lifts her head at the noise. Liara holds her close and pats her back.

"Yep time to go," says Shepard. "Where is Raina?"

"Right here."

"Okay then. Let's get going." Shepard gives a sad face to Mia who returns her gaze with a rolling of her eyes. Shepard just laughs. She has decided after talking to Liara to laugh off Mia's attitude which seems to be bugging her daughter quite a lot. They all load into the sky car and head to school.

* * *

It is recess time and Raina is on a mission. She saw something during class and she needs to make sure Mia is alright. Her sister as of late has not really spoken much to her ever since she missed a day of school and went shopping with Mom.

"Hi Raina."

"Lacy have you seen Mia by chance?"

"Um…I think I saw her on the field over there why what's going on?"

"Nothing I just need to talk to her." Without saying another word Raina runs toward her sister. Lacy follows.

Mia is playing skyball with some other kids. She seems to be in her element. Raina loves seeing her so happy. She watches for a little bit then sees them. A group of three asari kids. They are kids she avoids because they just like to pick on people and cause trouble just to cause trouble.

"Raina?"

She hears the concern in Lacy's voice. "Get someone."

Lacy runs back toward the school building in search of an adult.

The three walk toward their target which Raina knows is Mia. She doesn't know why but that doesn't matter right now. Raina runs toward her sister. She runs into the middle of the game.

"Hey watch it!" yells an asari.

"Raina what are you doing?" asks Mia.

Raina reaches her sister and grabs her arm, "You need to come with me now."

Mia can see the seriousness in her face but she is still mad at her sister. She pulls her arm free. "Why?"

They didn't notice but the kids Mia was playing with dispersed when they saw the three.

"What do we have here?" It's the leader. She is taller and bigger than Raina and Mia.

Mia looks at the three and kicks herself for not listening to her sister. Raina stands in front of Mia.

"You need to move." The leader doesn't like that Raina is there.

Raina just stands there. Mia is holding her hand.

"Did you not hear me? You need to move." The other two asari just stand there looking tough. They let the leader do the talking for them.

Holding her sisters hand behind her back she squeezes it hard as she see the fist. The loud smack is not a sound Raina has ever heard before. Raina hears a soft cry and is not sure if it came from her or her sister. She stumbles a little but remains in front of Mia.

"MOVE!" The leader hits Raina in the stomach this time. The asari doubles over and does not see the next strike but feels it. She is on the ground now. The air is forced from her lungs because something hit her in her ribs.

"Stop it!"

Raina is not sure who she hears but she believes it is Mia yelling. Another strike and another. Opening her eyes the world is swaying. The lightness is slowly fading. All she sees is feet. Four sets of feet. Three of them seem to be surrounding one set of feet. "Mia." She is not sure anyone can hear her. She tries to get up but a white hot pain shoots up her arm and she cannot hold her weight to get up off the ground.

"Gonna cry?" The leader.

The group has surrounded Mia. They each are taking turns pushing her into each other and slapping her in the face. "Stop it!"

"Or what?"

Suddenly static electricity fills the air. Though using biotics is against school rules and can only be used during biotic class, Mia sees no other option. A big blue light forms around her small body. And as she is pushed into the leader for another strike it is the leader this time that is pushed and not softly. The leader is pushed back so hard that she loses her balance and falls over. Mia pushed her at least five yards. The other two are shocked and back up.

Mia looks at her sister on the ground. She has no idea how hurt she is. She also notices that a few adults are running toward them along with Lacy and other kids. She does not want to stop. All of the hurt all of the pain that she feels she uses and pushes a biotic ball large enough to knock the other two back and on the ground.

"Mia."

She is about to strike again she is so furious, but hears her sister and stops.

The leader stands up and throws her own biotic attack but Mia is quick. She shields herself. All of the training from her parents has given her an advantage. The leader looks at her with wide eyes utterly shocked that her attack was defended. Mia is about to strike when she hears an adult.

"Enough!"

Knowing the fight is over Mia rushes to her sister who is still on the ground. "Raina Raina are you okay?" She lies down next to her to make eye contact.

"Mia?" Raina opens her hand and Mia takes it looking at her.

"Goddess Raina hang on." Mia looks up.

"Is she okay?" It's Lacy running to her side. The adults are too busy corralling the three asari attackers.

"I think she is hurt real bad," says Mia.

"Mia you're bleeding," says Lacy.

Mia puts her hand to her face and it comes away bloody.

"I have called emergency services," it's an adult. "May I?"

Mia realizes the adult, the school nurse, is asking permission to see her sister. Mia gestures it is okay.

"Raina can you hear me?" The nurse slowly turns her on her back. The movement makes Raina cry out in pain. "Where does it hurt honey?" The nurse can see she is having trouble breathing. She quickly turns Raina back on her side.

"She okay?" it's another adult; Mia doesn't know who it is.

"I think she has broken ribs. She is having trouble breathing."

"They just attacked us. I had to defend us I …."

"Shh shh it's okay Mia," says the nurse. "Don't you worry about that now. Here take this and hold it on your cheek." The nurse hands her a bandage. Mia didn't notice before but she brought a bag with her.

"Here I can help." Lacy takes the bandage from the nurse and presses it to the cut on Mia's cheek. Mia takes over holding it. She will not leave her sister. She is holding her hand.

"I'm…I'm okay Mia," she winces in pain.

"The medics are coming," says the nurse.

"Parents," says Raina with some effort.

"Of course honey. In the meantime I will come with you if that is alright with you?" She places her hand on Mia's shoulder she flinches at the touch. She quickly removes her hand.

She sees Raina nod.

The medics arrive and assess the situation. They keep Raina on her side because it is too hard to breathe when she is on her back. They lift her as gently as possible onto the stretcher and walk her back to the ambulance.

Mia remains at her side holding her hand, holding a bandage in her other hand.

"Want me to come with you Mia?" It's Lacy.

Mia didn't hear the question. When the medics put Raina into the ambulance Lacy touches her and asks again, "Want me to come with you?"

Mia looks at her in confusion. "What?"

"I am coming with you," says Lacy.

"I think you should stay here honey," it's the nurse.

Mia who is standing outside of the ambulance takes Lacy's hand. She grips her hand hard. Lacy nods her head and they both enter the ambulance. The nurse is able to fit on the other side. As the doors start to close Mia suddenly yells out "Eva!"

"It's okay honey," says the nurse. "She will stay with her teacher until your mother or father picks her up."

The doors close and the ambulance flies toward the hospital.

* * *

It is a call no parent ever wants to receive. Shepard doesn't even remember what the person on the other line said. All she heard was Raina is on the way to the hospital. She called Liara after talking to whomever it was that called her. In fact Shepard thinks that perhaps she hung up on the poor woman.

They decided that Liara would pick up Eva and talk to the school. She has a calmer head on her shoulders. Shepard is heading to the hospital. Aethyta is home watching over little Aethyta.

She is used to having to keep her emotions to herself. When she lost soldiers or had soldiers hurt under her command she had feelings that she had to push down. But Shepard has never felt such a tremendous feeling of helplessness like this before. All she can think about as she flies toward the hospital is how she was not there for her children. She does not know the details of Raina's injuries or what happened all she knows is that her little girl is hurt and her sky car cannot fly fast enough.

After landing Shepard runs toward the emergency doors. When they open she rushes to the desk. She doesn't realize she is yelling asking about her daughter until a hand is on her shoulder. She turns to see an asari and Mia standing next to her.

"Mia thank God." Shepard kneels down and sees a bandage on her cheek and forehead. "Hey are you okay?"

Mia's eyes well up and all she can do is hug her father.

"Shh it's okay honey I got you." Shepard lifts her into her arms. She can feel how exhausted she is since she is so limp.

"Excuse me Shepard?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Kaya, I am the school nurse. I accompanied your daughters here."

"What happened? Where is Raina?" Shepard keeps her voice down but her insides are screaming.

"The three beat her up Dad. She protected me." Mia speaks before the school nurse can answer.

"From what we can tell, there were three asari picking on your daughter." She gestures toward Mia. "When we arrived Raina was on the ground and Mia was using her biotics to get the three away from her."

"I know I am not supposed to Dad but I had to."

"It's okay honey." She turns her attention back to Kaya after she kisses Mia on her crest. "What three, what the hell happened?"

Kaya does not know more details so she tries to explain again. "There were three asari that were picking on your daughters."

"And where are they now?"

"I," the question throws her off guard. "I suspect they are being detained at the principal's office."

Shepard doesn't like that answer. She turns away from her and asks the person behind the desk, "I would like to see my daughter please. Her name is Raina T'Soni."

The person behind the desk checks the hospital system. "I am sure a doctor will see you shortly."

"Not good enough. I want to see my daughter and I want to see her NOW!" Mia tightens her grip around her father's neck.

"I..I will see what I can do." The asari worker heads through the doors that say hospital personnel only.

Shepard turns back to Kaya, "Do you know her injuries?"

"I suspect she has either bruised or cracked ribs."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I did an assessment. She had trouble breathing."

Shepard feels as if she is being hit with each tid bit of information she hears. "What else?"

"I believe her right arm is broken."

Shepard flinches at the news.

"She was holding it close to her body and screamed when I touched it."

"She was bleeding Dad a lot," says Mia.

Shepard strokes her back. "Where?" Her question is directed at the school nurse.

"She had some cuts on her face that were bleeding."

"Who are these kids? Why wasn't there any supervision?"

Kaya is at a loss of words. She is not sure how to respond.

"Elly?"

Shepard turns toward the voice and sees Liara with Eva in her arms.

She hugs Liara with her free arm. Liara looks over Mia. "Goddess Mia are you alright?" She cups her cheek so her daughter will look at her.

She nods.

Liara leans in and kisses her cheek next to her bandage and kisses her forehead. "My brave little girl."

Mia puts her arms around Liara's neck. Shepard and Liara switch kids. Eva wants down but Shepard holds her for a minute.

"I had to use biotics Ma Ma."

"I know honey, it's okay."

"Down, I want down," says Eva. She is wiggling in her father's arms.

Shepard tightens her grip on her slightly. "Honey not right now please."

Eva obeys and stops squirming.

"Ah…Shepard?"

The human turns to see the asari from the desk. "Yes?"

"This way please."

They follow her through the doors. They pass many beds that have curtains drawn. Finally the asari pulls back a curtain to reveal Raina. She is sitting up at an angle. Her right arm is encased in a box and there are cuts on her face that have been cleaned up.

"Hey kiddo," says Shepard. She grabs a chair and sets it closer to her bed. "How are you doing?"

Liara is next to see her, her hand covering her mouth. She never wanted to see any of her daughters this way. She sits on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey," says Raina, "I'm okay."

Mia holds out her hand and Raina takes it with a small smile. Shepard and Liara exchange looks.

"Where do you hurt honey?" asks Liara.

"My side. They said I have two broken ribs, see?" With her free hand she shows a bit of her torso where there are bandages wrapped around her mid-section.

"Oh honey." Liara cups her cheek.

"Can you tell us what happened honey?" asks Shepard.

Raina is about to answer when the asari doctor walks in.

Shepard stands while Liara remains seated.

"Hello," says the Doctor.

"What's the prognosis Doctor?" asks Shepard.

"Raina has two broken ribs and a broken arm. She also has a slight concussion due to the blows to her head. We can certainly keep her overnight for observation, but it is not necessary. If you want to take her home you can. I will give you a hand out on what to look for in case her concussion worsens."

Shepard looks at Raina. She can tell her daughter wants to go home. "That would be great Doctor thank you."

"It will take a few minutes. A nurse will come in here with instructions then you can go."

"Thanks Doctor," says Raina.

The Doctor squeezes her foot. "You are a brave little girl. I suggest following up with her Doctor in a few days. Her ribs will heal on their own. She will need those bandages changed and they need to be tight."

"We understand," says Shepard.

The Doctor checks the box on her arm. "This device can come off in about ten minutes. Then your arm will be as good as new."

"Thank you Doctor," says Liara.

The Doctor leaves them alone.

"How long does it take," says Raina wincing, "for ribs to heal."

"About a week or so honey," says Shepard.

"Oh great."

"Look on the bright side. You get to be home with me and little Aethyta."

Raina smiles a little.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looks to Mia.

"For what honey?" asks Liara.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Raina protected me. It's because of me she got hurt." She starts to cry and hugs her mother's neck tightly.

Shepard and Liara exchanges glances, they are not sure what Mia means.

"It happened again," says Raina. "I had this terrible feeling that Mia was in trouble."

"Who are these three asari kids?" asks Shepard.

"Bullies. They walk around at recess and pick on people," says Raina.

"And the school doesn't do anything about it?" Shepard is starting to boil inside.

"They don't really see it. There are not a lot of adults out at recess."

Mia's sobs quiet down. Liara is stroking her back.

"I'm just glad I got to you Mia." Raina squeezes her hand.

Mia wipes her face, "Me too."

The privacy curtain is pulled back, "I understand you want to get home?" It is a nurse. "Let me just check your device." She punches a few buttons on the device. "Okay it is ready to come off. You ready?"

Raina nods her head with a small smile.

The nurse takes the device off. Raina moves her arm.

"Feel okay?"

"Yes thank you."

"Here are instructions for you," she looks at Shepard.

Shepard stands and opens her omni-tool. The information is transferred.

"You are all free to go and you take it easy for a few days okay little blue?"

"I will thanks," says Raina.

"Thank you nurse," says Shepard.

Shepard stands and lets Eva down. "You stay close Eva I mean it."

"Yes Da Da."

The human pulls back the covers of the bed, "You ready?"

Raina nods. She lets go of Mia's hand and places both arms around her father's neck.

Shepard carefully lifts her which causes Raina to gasp a bit. She sets her on the ground making sure her footing is good. "You okay?"

Raina is holding her arm around her torso. "I think so."

Shepard lets her stand on her own.

"Here we go. Everyone has to leave in one of these," it's the nurse. She dropped off a wheel chair.

Raina lets out a sigh. She is happy she gets to ride out of the hospital because it hurts too much to stand. She carefully and gently sits in the chair and is pushed through the hallways until they reach outside.

Shepard runs to the sky car. She has Eva with her. She pulls up to the curb and Liara helps Raina get in the front seat. "Oh Goddess."

"What?" asks Shepard.

"I need to cancel the party," says Liara.

"You don't have to Mom," says Raina.

"Raina we are not having a party with you hurt and that is final."

"But Mom." Raina does not let go of her hand. "Please don't cancel because of me. Please."

Liara pats it lovingly. "Honey they will understand."

"Please Mom." She looks at her Mom then her Dad with pleading eyes.

They know she feels responsible if the party is cancelled and they don't want that.

"I will watch over her," says Mia. "We can take turns."

Liara kisses Raina on her cheek. When she sees Shepard nod she says, "Okay. We will still have the party."

Raina lets out a sigh and looks more relaxed.

"But someone will be in your room Raina to check on you throughout the night."

"Thanks Mom."

Liara gives her a smile and steps aside to let Mia in. She does not want her sister out of her sight.

Liara gets in her own sky car and flies toward home grateful that her daughters are alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Raina fell asleep soon after Shepard helped her into bed. The pain medication given to her by the hospital kicked in fast. Mia is by her side not wanting to leave for anything.

Liara is busy working with the caterers. Shepard is helping by moving furniture this way and that to make room for everyone. Raina was insistent that the party go on. It is a going away party for Mark and Oriana Curtis. Mark accepted a position in New York and they are leaving for Earth in two days.

Arelia and Miranda are the first to arrive with their kids Shayna and baby Rose. The moment they entered the door Eva grabbed Shayna and whisked her away to the play area in the family room. The way the furniture has been moved the family room is split into two sections, one for the kids and one for the adults.

Sitting Arelia makes herself comfortable while everyone oohs and ahhhs over how cute Rose is. Her skin tone is lighter than Arelia's. She is a paler shade of blue and her eyes are blue/green in color. The Doctors say the eye color could still change, but Arelia hopes it doesn't. It suits her. While Liara sits with Arelia, Miranda is talking with Shepard.

"…then she will continue her research there. The lab is already set up apparently," says Miranda.

She has been talking to Shepard for about two minutes and she has not been responding at all, no head nod no smile nothing to indicate she is even listening. "So I heard they found the leader of Scorpion."

No reply.

"Yeah they caught her and they are going to hang her in the middle of the Alliance base in New York."

"That's nice," says Shepard.

Miranda touches her arm and when she looks at her says, "What's going on?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard a word I have said in the last five minutes Shepard."

"What? That's not true."

"So what did I say? And why do you keep looking at the stairwell?"

"Sorry Miranda."

"What is going on?"

"Raina and Mia were attacked today by some bullies at school."

"What? We had no idea, is she alright I mean are…"

"They are both fine. Raina took the worst of it. They broke her arm and her ribs."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Shayna ever complain about bullies?"

"No never."

"Well apparently three asari kids walk around recess to pick on other kids. There is little adult supervision based on what Mia told me and today Mia was their target. Only Raina stepped in and took the beating instead."

"And you're sure she is okay?"

"Yeah she is upstairs asleep. Mia won't leave her side. She didn't want us to cancel the party."

"She's like you Shepard."

Knitting her brows, "What do you mean?"

"She wants things to move on even if it is without her."

Shepard thinks on that for a minute. When she doesn't reply Miranda grows concerned that she perhaps insulted her somehow.

"Shepard are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah fine. If you don't mind Miranda, I am going to go check on her."

"Of course. Let me know if I can do anything."

"Thanks." Shepard sets her drink of water down on the kitchen counter and walks upstairs. She finds Mia reading in Raina's room. Raina is asleep and by the look of her she has not moved since Shepard tucked her in.

"Hey sport." She keeps her voice down and sits on the floor next to Mia. "How is she?"

"Hi Dad. She seems okay now."

"What do you mean now?"

"I think she was having a bad dream. She starting squirming a little in her bed and was talking in her sleep. So I touched her shoulder and she calmed down."

"She is lucky to have you." Shepard shifts her gaze from Raina to Mia when she hears Mia crying. "Hey hey, come here." She wraps her arm around her daughter who snuggles up to her. "What's this about?"

"I…I am sorry Dad."

"For what honey?"

"For being so mad about Raina getting her fun day with Mom."

"I wouldn't worry about that now honey."

Wiping her cheeks she sits up to face her father. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I used biotics Dad. Are they gonna kick me out of school?"

Shepard had not thought of that. It is a strict rule. The kids cannot use biotics outside of school or supervised skyball games. But surely they would make an exception because she used it in self-defense. She has not been in touch with the school since the incident. Seeing as school hours are over she knows she will probably have to wait until after the weekend to hear about how they plan on punishing the three bullies.

"I don't think so honey."

"But you don't know for sure do you?"

"Mia." Shepard places both hands on her shoulders. "No matter what happens you did the right thing. You protected yourself and your sister."

This makes Mia cry harder. She hugs her Dad.

"Shh it's okay honey."

"No it's not. I didn't ….I didn't protect her Dad."

"What would you call it then?"

"She tried to ….she tried to get me to come with her, but I refused." Mia sits up again to look at her Dad, "I refused because I was still mad at her. I'm sorry Dad I am so sorry." She hugs her again.

Shepard doesn't say more she just holds her daughter while she cries.

* * *

Liara enters Raina's room with a plate of food that smells wonderful.

"Oh sorry Liara," Shepard kisses Mia on her crest than stands up. Her tears are finally dry.

"It's okay. We have started dinner downstairs, everyone is here." Her eyes look to Raina. "How is she?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"I brought you some dinner Mia."

"Thanks Ma Ma. I don't want to leave her."

"I thought as much. But you may sometime tonight want to say hello to Dava and Shayna."

Shepard moves items out of the way on Raina's desk. Liara sets down the tray. She catches Shepard's hand, "Come down when you can." Liara kisses Mia on the cheek then does the same to Raina before leaving.

"Well sport are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Dad." Mia is already sitting at the desk getting ready to dig in.

"Okay. I will check on you after dinner. You come down if you need anything alright?"

"I will Dad thanks."

Shepard joins everyone at the dinner table. She missed the arrival of Mark, Oriana, Valya, Dara and their child Dava.

"Hi everyone, sorry I am late."

"No problem Shepard," says Mark.

"Thank you so much both of you," says Oriana holding up her glass. "To Shepard and Liara for hosting our going away. Thank you."

Everyone raises their glasses then clinks it with the people near them before drinking.

Liara filled us in on what happened today," says Valya, "any word on what's happening with those kids?"

"Those girls are awful," says Dava. She is sitting with Shayna and Eva toward the end of the table.

Shepard can feel the heat rising within her. She does not like that she cannot do anything about it. "I don't think we will know until after the weekend."

"I hope they are all expelled," says Dara. "It is completely unacceptable to have that occur on school grounds.

"I agree," says Liara.

"Mia is worried that she will get expelled," says Shepard.

Practically the whole table stares at her in disbelief.

"Why?" asks Miranda.

"Well she used biotics to defend herself," says Shepard. "There are strict rules against not using them outside of supervision."

"Do you really think we should be concerned Elly?" asks Liara.

Shepard takes her hand in hers, "I'm not sure."

"Well the school should have an emergency meeting tomorrow," says Dara. "I don't care if it is a weekend. This kind of thing should not wait. Those kids need to be taught a lesson. They need to be taught that there are consequences to their actions."

"Agreed," says Liara.

"Will you let us know what happens if it is not resolved before we leave?" asks Oriana.

"Of course," says Liara. "We will keep all of you informed."

The rest of the dinner is spent discussing the goings on in the world, what Mark is excited about with his new job and where the two are going to live.

"We will live in the housing the Alliance provides," says Mark.

"So you will be on campus then?" asks Miranda. She cannot picture her sister living in a small home after living at the estate for so many years.

"It's housing off base but in a neighborhood with other Alliance soldiers."

"I can show you pictures if you want Miri," says Oriana. It is obvious she is excited. Oriana has always handled change well.

With dinner finished the kids make their way to the family room. The adults stay out of the kitchen to allow the catering company to clear the table and clean up. They take their places in the family room in the section away from the children.

"Hey Mia, everything okay?" Shepard caught her coming down the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. I wanted to bring my plate down."

"Is Raina awake?"

"Yeah."

"Does she want something to eat?" asks Liara who joined them.

"She is still pretty tired but yeah, she said she could eat."

Liara touches Shepard's shoulder, "I'll get it." Liara takes Mia's plate and makes her way to the kitchen to fix a plate for Raina. There are plenty of leftovers.

"Hey. Do you want to play with your friends for a while?" Shepard can tell she wants to but looks conflicted. She kneels down. "I'll tell you what. How about I go sit with your sister for a while and you say hello to Shayna and Dava?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You go ahead."

Mia gives her Dad a quick peck on the cheek and joins her friends.

"I can take it if you want Liara," says Shepard when she sees her bondmate with a plate of food headed for the stairs.

"Let's both go." Liara winks at her and heads upstairs.

Shepard looks at their guests. She sees Valya looking at her. She points upstairs and Valya nods knowing she will be back soon.

When she reaches Raina's room she finds her sitting up and taking her first bite. She looks very sleepy.

"How ya doing kiddo?" asks Shepard.

Raina swallows, "Good."

"Do you want me to sit with her?"

"May I Elly?" asks Liara. She is concerned and has not been able to spend any time with Raina since they have been home.

Smiling Shepard kisses Liara's cheek, "Of course." She approaches Raina and kisses her crest. "You take it easy okay?"

"I will."

Shepard heads downstairs.

"….nice to meet him Mark," says Arelia.

"And he is from the Alliance?" asks Miranda.

"Yes," says Mark. "Do you want me to bring him by tomorrow Arelia or do you want to come to the office to meet Tim?"

She and Miranda exchange looks. "I will come to the office. I want to pick up a few things anyway so I can do some work from home," says Arelia.

"Sounds good."

"She okay Shepard?" asks Valya. She joins the human just outside of the kitchen away from the guests while still giving the caterers space to clean up.

"Yeah." She shakes her head.

"What is it?"

"You're a cop, you tell me. What happens to those damn kids?"

"I am not sure. I suspect the school will hand out punishment and…"

The doorbell rings. "What if I want to press charges?" asks Shepard as she knits her brows wondering who would be at the door. She walks toward it, Valya follows.

"I can look into for you …" her voice trails off when Shepard opens the door.

It is a small asari girl standing between two adults, one asari and one turian.

"Can I help you?" Shepard is on auto-pilot when she answers the door. But now from the feeling in her gut she knows who the little asari must be.

"Hello," it's the Turian speaking. "I am sorry we did not know you had company."

Shepard feels heat rising within. She does not invite them in. She doesn't say anything.

The Turian clears his throat. It is obvious he recognizes her and now seems a bit nervous. It is one thing to know you are visiting the home of a legend, it is quite another to actually be standing face to face in front of her. He nudges the little asari with his hand.

Shepard looks down at her. She is violet in color, a lighter shade than her mother who she suspects is the adult asari that has not said a word.

"I…" the little asari's lip starts to quiver.

"Spit it out," says the adult asari and not too nicely.

Feeling a twinge of …could it be guilt? Shepard says, "Would you like to come in?"

The Turian speaks, "We don't want to intrude on your evening." Once the words left his mouth he knows it is too late, obviously they have already intruded.

"Please come in." She looks at Valya. Valya knows what she wants and she heads upstairs to get Liara.

The three step inside the house. The little asari looks incredibly nervous like she is about to throw up nervous.

"Sorry for all of the commotion, we just finished dinner."

"It is kind of you to invite us in, we won't take up too much of your time," it's the adult asari speaking now. "We heard…"

"Elly what is going on?"

Shepard turns from the three, "This is my bondmate Dr. Liara T'Soni. I am Elly Shepard." She extends her hand. Since the incident all she has felt is rage and all she has wanted is for the bullies to burn. Okay maybe not burn but at least be kicked out of school and a nice spanking would be good. But seeing this family in front of her now, she is surprised that she feels empathy for them.

The Turian male takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. "I am Tolan. This is my bondmate, Shia and our daughter Caressa."

"How do you do," says Liara. She shakes their hands as well. She and Shepard exchange a quick look. "Why don't we step in here," she gestures to little Aethyta's room. The baby is with her Grandfather at the moment.

The guests can see that there are new visitors to the home. They all look their way.

Liara smiles at them as the three enter the bedroom. She and Shepard follow and close the door.

"I apologize we do not have larger accommodations," says Liara.

"We are so sorry to intrude," says Shia.

Clearing his throat again Tolan says, "We heard from Caressa what happened today at school. She has something she wants to say."

The tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with an omni-blade. Shepard feels for this little girl. She doesn't want to but she does. It is quite obvious how nervous the little one is and this is not exactly a fun way to meet new people.

The little asari steps forward. She is wringing her hands and looking down. "I…I am sorry."

Shia makes a noise and the little one jumps a little. She looks up at Shepard and Liara, "I am very sorry for hurting Raina and Mia."

Without realizing it Shepard in a not so nice tone asks, "Why did you do it?" She didn't mean to sound so mean but at the same time what is done is done. Her little girl was hurt after all. She feels Liara's hand in hers and feels a warning squeeze. A warning to keep her cool.

The little one's lip starts to quiver again.

"Answer her," says Tolan and his tone is not so nice either which makes Shepard feel a bit conflicted.

All the little girl can do is shrug her shoulders.

Shepard looks up at the parents and notices that Shia is crying and Tolan just seems embarrassed and angry all at once. She wonders what Caressa told her parents. She gives the little asari credit for taking responsibility.

"I…I'm sorry," she says again.

Two sides are fighting within Shepard right now. One side wants to shake this little girl and make her answer. Make her tell her why she has to be mean and pick on other kids. The other side wants to hold her and tell her it's okay. She does not like this feeling one bit. She feels Liara's hand on her shoulder.

The room is silent a very uncomfortable silence.

"She.." he clears his throat again, "Caressa would like to apologize to Raina and M…"

"No."

Shepard is surprised. Her voice sounds remarkably like Liara's then she realizes it is Liara who spoke.

"Thank you for coming by but seeing our daughters is out of the question tonight," says Liara. She uses a tone that says don't you dare question me.

Shia nods her head in respect, "Of course. Thank you for seeing us. We will leave you to your guests."

"I want to say sorry!" Caressa stomps her foot.

Ah yes the feeling of rage that was disintegrating has boiled up very quickly within Shepard. She suddenly is not fond of this little girl at all.

"You keep quiet young lady," says Tolan. He takes her arm and looks at Shepard and Liara.

Liara taps Shepard on the shoulder and they open the door to the bedroom and exit. The three follow them to the front door.

They hear a gasp. "What is she doing here?" It's Mia.

Instead of looking at her daughter, Shepard looks at Caressa and sees the look in her eye. She is not sorry; she just said those words because her parents made her. She even sees the girl give Mia a small smile perhaps an evil grin. She wonders if her eyes are playing tricks on her.

Liara is at Mia's side, "Calm down honey." The guests have started to move closer

"What do you say Caressa?" It's Tolan.

The little girl's face changes. It is as if she has put on a mask. She smiles ever so sweetly and steps forward, her eyes never moving from Mia's. "I am so sorry I picked on you Mia and that I hurt you and your sister."

Shepard does not take her eyes off the little girl. She cannot believe what she is seeing. She wonders how these parents allowed her to get so out of control. She wonders how the girl learned to be such a good little manipulator.

Liara does not make Mia say anything which Shepard is grateful for. They never discussed what would happen if one of the bullies stopped by to apologize. If Shepard thought the girl actually meant it she might say something to Mia like say it's okay or something. But now all Shepard wants to do is throw this girl over her knee.

Liara wonders why Shepard is concentrating her gaze on the little girl. She puts her hand on Mia's shoulder.

Mia does not say a word. The silence is eerie.

Shepard breaks the silence finally by saying, "Thank you for stopping by."

Tolan and Shia get the message, their intrusion is over.

"Thank you."

Everyone looks to Mia shocked that she said anything. She and Caressa nod to each other as if they have reached some type of unspoken understanding. Mia's gaze never faltered and in that moment Shepard swelled with pride.

Shepard opens the front door and the three walk out.

"Are you okay honey?" Liara kneels next to Mia.

"Yes Ma Ma."

"That was very adult of you to thank her like that honey."

"Thanks."

Shayna and Dava want to see Mia. They leave their parents side and walk toward her. Mia notices. She smiles. "Can I go play?"

"Of course you can honey," says Liara. She stands and Shepard gives her a kiss on the cheek. "That was unexpected."

"You can say that again." Shepard turns to their guests, "Okay all the fun is over go back to your business," she says it with a smile on her face. Everyone laughs a little and returns to their discussions.

"I am going to check on Raina." Shepard quickly ascends the stairs to check on her oldest daughter. She pops her head in and sees Raina fighting to stay awake, the tray on her lap sliding a little. Shepard takes the tray and sets in on her desk. "You get enough to eat?"

Raina lifts her head, "She was here wasn't she?"

"Yes. They just left."

"She didn't mean it you know."

"I know."

Raina looks at her father closely, "You do know don't you?"

Shepard nods.

"What did you see?"

"Don't you worry about that now kiddo, you need your rest."

Raina slowly scoots down under the covers with a wince. Once settled she asks, "Please tell me Dad."

Shepard sits on her bed and takes her hand. "It's more what I didn't see. She apologized but I could tell she didn't mean it." Shepard thought the parents seemed okay but it is obvious they have a very difficult child on their hands and they don't seem to be handling it well at all.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Raina's eyes start to close.

"I am not sure honey. Hopefully we will find out after the weekend."

She is fast asleep. Shepard kisses her hand then her forehead, grabs her tray and leaves her to sleep.

The rest of the evening went well. It didn't take long for everyone to forget the intrusion they focused on telling stories about the good 'ole days. It was nice to hear more about Miranda and Oriana. Her past is something Miranda does not speak about often.

Everyone left at a late hour. Hugs and kisses and well wishes were given to Mark and Oriana with the promise of keeping in touch and visits. Shepard hopes it's true. She knows how hard this is on Miranda. The ex-Cerberus operative kept it together very well tonight only tearing up a few times.

With the guests gone and the caterers gone, the kitchen cleaned and the furniture returned to its normal positions, Shepard and Liara are in bed ready for sleep.

"I know this is not a kind thing to say," says Liara, "but I did not like that little girl."

Shepard snuggles close to her bondmate laying her head on her chest, her leg over Liara's. "I didn't like her either."

"It took great courage to come over here like that. Tolan was very nervous. I blame you for that."

Shepard looks up. She knows Liara is kidding.

"You are very scary in person Elly in case you have forgotten."

Shepard kisses her breast and lies her head back down. "I didn't scare her one bit though." She kisses Liara's breast again then looks up at her. "Raina knew she didn't mean it."

"The apology?"

"Yep."

"What do you think will happen?"

"They better kick her violet butt out of school."

"Elly." Liara playfully slaps at her.

Shepard moves on top of Liara and latches onto her breast, her tongue rounding her blue nipple ever so softly. Liara lets out of soft sigh. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Agreed," says Liara as she arches into her bondmate's touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking with a start Mia is not sure what is going on. She is extremely tired. She looks at the time; it is the middle of the night. She has no idea what woke her. Having a hard time keeping her eyes open Mia lets them close then she hears a scream. Bolting from her bed Mia shields herself with beautiful blue biotic energy. She is in the hallway now her breathing is fast….she makes herself wait. She is not sure where the screaming came from. All she can hear is the pounding in her ears then there it is….a soft moan. It is coming from Raina's room. Mia slowly opens the door of her sister's room.

"Mia?" the voice is raspy.

Opening the door all the way Mia enters the dark room with concern, "Raina are you okay?" Before waiting for a reply Mia turns on the bedroom overhead light which illuminates the entire room. Her sister looks to be in pain and she has fresh tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Raina sits up a little with a wince. She hugs herself her ribs hurt so badly. "My ribs," she says through clenched teeth.

Mia looks at her not sure what to do. "What can…"?

"Can you get Mom or Dad please," it takes effort to speak because it hurts to breathe. Raina does not want to worry her sister, but the pain oh the pain is just awful. "Please."

Mia can see that her sister is in distress. "Be right back." She runs to her parent's bedroom.

"Mom…mom wake up," Mia is shaking her mother's shoulder ever so slightly. When that doesn't work she places her small blue hand on her mother's face. "Mom you need to get up it's Raina she needs you."

"Hmm?"

Mia jumps at the sound. It's her Dad. She runs to the other side of the bed. "Daddy Daddy wake up!" Mia is talking very loud now.

She sits up careful not to let the sheet fall. She and Liara never put on their pajamas. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Raina's hurt."

"What's going on?" It's Liara now. She is starting to sit up.

"Raina's hurt."

"Okay honey step outside please we are coming," says Shepard.

Mia is wondering why she has to step outside. Shepard knows this because of her furrowed brows. "Now honey."

Mia steps outside of the room.

Shepard and Liara are on their feet. Shepard puts on her tank top and pajama pants while Liara just grabs a robe. Shepard is just not a robe person, never has been. "Where are Raina's pills?"

"Do you think that is the problem Elly?" Liara heads for their master bathroom.

"I think so yeah. Her pain pills probably wore off. Damn it I forgot to set the clock."

"Worry about that later, I have them." The parents leave their room following Mia upstairs to Raina's bedroom.

Liara enters first, "Hi honey." She tries not to let her face show how concerned she is for her oldest child. Raina looks pale and has been sweating. She is clutching at her side. "Are you in pain?" Liara asks as she sits on the bed next to her.

Raina nods quickly.

Liara opens the pill bottle careful to get the correct dosage in her palm. "Hold out your hand."

"Hang in there kiddo," says Shepard. She grabbed a washcloth in the bathroom next door and is wiping her forehead.

"It…hurts."

"I know sweetheart," says Liara. She grabs the glass of water that is sitting on the bedside table and hands it to Raina.

Raina's hand is shaking so Liara holds it for her as she takes a few drinks in order to swallow the pills. "Can you lay back?" asks Liara.

"I…think..so." Raina scoots down a little. She lets out a small cry at the movement.

Liara holds her hand. "You will feel better soon honey."

Shepard kneels next to the bed. She continues to wipe Raina's forehead.

"Hurts…to..breathe."

Liara stands up along with Shepard. "Let's get you on your side honey," says Shepard. "You will feel better in a minute." Both parents move her on her side. They both kneel down to look at her. "Is that better?"

Raina takes a few deep breathes then finally nods her head.

"She gonna be okay?" asks Mia.

"She will be fine sport," says Shepard. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I want to stay."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Shepard scoops Mia up into her arms and walks her back to her bedroom.

Liara takes over wiping Raina's sweaty brow. "It will take a few minutes before the medication kicks in."

Raina is holding her mother's hand as if it is her lifeline.

Liara touches her shoulder. Her eyes go black.

Raina can feel a little push in her mind. Her eyes go black.

_Before her is a beautiful scene of dark green trees, blue, yellow, red and white flowers, the petals floating on the slight breeze. The grass is as green as she has ever seen. Not too far ahead of them is a swing set. This is a scene Raina has seen before from her mother. _

"_Thank you for the distraction Mother," says Raina though it is a thought not spoken word._

"_Shall I push?"_

_Raina sits on the swing and Liara starts to push. "What do you suppose will happen with Caressa?"_

"_Do not worry about that right now little one."_

"_Mother you do not need to coddle me."_

_Liara smiles. She forgets how grown up Raina is in their melds. "I hope, as your father would say, they throw the book at her."_

"_What does that mean again?" Raina asks. _

"_It means I hope that whatever can be done as punishment will be done. I do not believe they should go easy on her."_

"_Do you think she will be expelled?"_

"_At the very minimum yes."_

"_You don't think they will take her away do you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The police? I mean I want to see her punished but not go to jail Mother."_

"_I do not believe it is up to us. Though I do think your Father is looking into pressing charges."_

"_No. I do not think that is wise."_

_Liara stops pushing the swing and stands to the side so she can look at her daughter. "Why is that Raina?"_

"_I," she averts her gaze._

_Liara presses further into her mind but Raina is blocking her. Not something she often does. "Raina what aren't you telling me?"_

"_I …I feel sorry for her."_

"_And you can feel sorry for her honey there is nothing wrong with that. But there must be consequences to her actions otherwise she will continue to do it. If she is not punished why would she stop?"_

"_I was going to ask you a similar question."_

"_What?"_

"_If she is punished why would she stop?"_

With Mia down Shepard returns to Raina's room. She finds her and Liara in a meld. Something she can never do for her daughter and it is times like these that she really wishes she could. She envies Liara for being able to feel what they are feeling. Sure her kids can initiate the meld, but that's it. Liara will forever share a bond with their children that she just can't. She sits in Raina's chair and waits.

"_What are you not telling me Raina?"_

"_She has not had an easy life Mother."_

"_That does not excuse her behavior. People with far worse backgrounds do not go around school and bully people. It is not okay that she did what she did Raina. I hope you know that."_

"_I do."_

_Liara feels remorse from her daughter and she is not sure why. "Do you blame yourself Raina, for what happened?"_

"_No."_

_She doesn't believe her. _

"_Maybe a little."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Liara probes her mind but again she feels resistance. She could easily break through Raina's barrier. The little asari is not skilled enough to keep her walls up indefinitely and Liara senses that the pills must be taking effect because the little resistance that is present is fading._

"_I just feel for her I guess."_

"_It is not your responsibility to make sure she is happy Raina or that she make the right decision. You can only be responsible for yourself and your actions. Do you understand?"_

"_I do, but unfortunately it does not make me feel better."_

"_You do not think she should be punished for hurting you?"_

"_No I do I do. I …I just don't want her punishment to turn her into something worse."_

_Liara sends her daughter love and comfort. She knows she is getting sleepy. "You cannot worry about that Raina. It is out of our hands. Only she can determine how she will respond to the punishment."_

_And with that Liara ends the meld._

Shepard sees their eyes turn from black back to blue and to green. Raina squeezes her mother's hand. Her breathing is normal now and she I no longer sweating. She carefully moves onto her back. Shepard can see that the pills have kicked in. It doesn't take long for Raina to fall back asleep.

Liara kisses her brow then stands. She takes Shepard's hand and they leave her to rest.

"She okay?" asks Shepard as they descend the stairs and head to their bedroom.

"Yes she is fine. And Mia?"

"Out like a light. I can't believe I forget to set the alarm. I am going to do it right now." Shepard brings up her omni-tool and sets an alarm to wake her in four hours. "The prescription says every four hours so I will get up and give her her next pill."

Liara takes off her robe and gets under the covers. Shepard leaving on her pajamas joins her. She snuggles up close. "I'm sorry Liara."

"Elly don't worry about it. I forgot about setting an alarm as well. Raina is just fine."

"How was your meld?" Shepard can see that Liara is worried. She props up on her elbow, "What is it? Did you see something?"

"No nothing like that."

Shepard lies down again; her arm is around Liara's waist. "What then?"

"Raina feels sorry for Caressa. She said she has not had an easy life."

Shepard makes a grunting type noise.

"What?" asks Liara as she trails her fingernails up and down her bare arm.

"Raina is taking on too much. She feels too much Liara. I don't like where this is heading."

"I know, but what can we do about it?"

"We have to convince her somehow that no matter what she sees or feels from other people that she sometimes cannot change the outcome or fix the person."

"That is a lesson I think she needs to learn for herself, don't you think Elly?"

"Yeah, you're right as always."

Liara hugs her tightly. "Always huh?"

Shepard leans up and they kiss. "Okay, almost always."

* * *

Packing is always a pain in the you know what. It seems like for weeks that is all Oriana and Mark have been doing. It is amazing what a person can accumulate over a five year period. Thankfully they have movers and Oriana's side of the estate is nearly empty.

Miranda has been a big help. She has spent as much time with her little sister as she possibly could. She has it in her head that she will not see them for a very long time, something Oriana continues to argue.

"Looks like we are set," says Mark as he watches the last box being hauled out of the estate. He puts his arm around Oriana and kisses her cheek. "I will wait for you outside."

Oriana requested that Miranda and Arelia not come to see them off. She prefers more private good byes and asked that they say it at the house.

"You sure you have everything Ori?"

Giving her big sister a sad smile she says, "Yes. We tripled check."

"Well if I find anything I can always have it shipped." Miranda's eyes start to well. She looks away blinking quickly.

"Miri." Oriana moves closer and gives her sister a hug. "I love you Miri. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for being my rock and my protector."

Miranda holds her close. She does not know how long it will be before she can touch her sister again or smell her sweet perfume. "I am going to miss you."

Still hugging, "I am going to miss you too."

They both finally step back from the hug. They both wipe their own tears. "Remember our night okay Miri. Don't get lost in your work and forget to call."

"I can say the same to you." The sisters have set up one night every week where they will set aside time to talk to each other.

"We will visit Miri, but we need time to settle in."

"I know. Maybe when Rose is a little older we can come to Earth."

"We would love that, but I do plan on seeing you before she turns two Miri."

Miranda just smiles and nods. She knows how time has a way of flying by. She suspects she won't see Oriana for at least two to three years. She is not sure why she thinks that she just does.

Arm in arm they leave the estate to find Mark, Arelia, Shayna and baby Rose waiting by the sky car outside.

The sisters hug one more time. Oriana says her good byes to the rest of the family and just like that shshe and Mark fly away.

Arelia puts her arm around Miranda's waist and leans her head on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Miranda's head rests on hers. They stay that way until they can no longer see the sky car. Miranda feels a tug on her hand.

"Dad?"

"Yes Shayna?"

"Can I go swimming?"

She looks at her bondmate who approves and says "Yes. Just wait until one of us is there before you go in please."

"I will I will!" Shayna runs inside to change.

"I think you should join her Miri, it will do you some good."

Miranda kisses Arelia fully on the lips then kisses Rose on her forehead. "I think I will. You want to join us?"

"I will be there in a minute to watch the two of you." She sees Miranda wipe at her cheek. She takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, "You are a wonderful sister Miri and nothing is going to change that."

"Thanks." Miranda walks inside to change for the pool.

* * *

The weekend is nearing an end. Raina is healing nicely. She is still very stiff and will not be attending school tomorrow. The doctor wanted her to be able to breathe and walk around without pain before returning.

The family is enjoying the late afternoon sun in the backyard. Raina is sitting with a blanket over her legs in a chair watching her sisters play. Liara is sitting next to her feeding little Aethyta. Shepard is inside on a call.

"Are you feeling all right Raina?"

"Yeah, just tired. Those pills really make me tired."

"Is it time for another one?"

"I don't think so."

"Well it's done," says Shepard. She joins them by sitting in a nearby chair.

"What's done?"

"That was the school."

"What?"

"What did they say Dad?"

"They had an emergency meeting due to the criticality of the situation. All three kids have been expelled for the school year."

"Good," says Liara. She looks over at Raina. She does not look very pleased. "What is it honey?"

"What else Dad?"

"They are not welcome at the school again."

"So the kids can't ever return to that school?"

"That's right kiddo."

Liara is relieved.

"So where are they supposed to go?" asks Raina.

"There are other schools on Thessia Raina," says Liara.

"Not in Armali."

"Hey hey," says Shepard, "what's the problem? What they did to you and your sister is inexcusable Raina. They need to be punished."

"But Dad."

Liara places her hand over Shepard's. A sign to calm down and hear their daughter out.

Shepard lets out a deep breath.

"What did you want to have happen Raina?" asks Liara.

"I don't know. I want them punished but not being able to return to school. How will they get to another school? Are there ones close by?"

"Honey," says Shepard, "you cannot concern yourself over that. That is up to their parents to figure out. This is a good thing. This is a wakeup call for them honey. It tells them that they have to change their behavior or certainly something far worse is going to happen. Look at it as a good thing because it is."

"Your Father is right Raina. This is exactly what those kids need. They need to know that they cannot go around hitting people."

"I guess." Raina yawns.

Shepard checks her omni-tool. "It's about time for your pill kiddo."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" asks Raina.

"Well what do you want to do?" asks Liara. "We were thinking we could watch vids all day and eat food that is not good for us."

"Junk food Liara, it's call junk food," says Shepard.

"Does that sound fun to you?"

"Can I pick the vids?" Raina asks with a smile.

"Of course you can," says Liara.

She smiles for the first time since she was beaten by a bully at school. A bully she feels sorry for and worries over.

"Can you help me up? I think I am going to go to my room."

Shepard gets up and gently helps Raina from her chair. "How's the pain?"

"It still hurts but not as bad."

"I'll walk you in."

"That's okay Dad. I can make it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thank you."

"I will be up in a few minutes to give you your pill."

"And we will bring you some dinner honey," says Liara.

"Thanks." Raina makes her way into the house.

"Well at least she won't be running into those girls anymore," says Liara.

"Not at school anyway," says Shepard. "I bet Mia will be relieved."

"But Raina was not."

"I know."

"How do we convince our daughter not carry the weight of the world on her shoulders?"

"I don't know."

"But I do know that the school did right. They want me to talk to Mia about using her biotics."

"What?" asks Liara in shock.

"It's okay really. Mia already knows she wasn't supposed to use them but she was left with no choice. And the adults that helped them saw her control. She could have really hurt them Liara but she didn't. They said they are overlooking the infraction due to the circumstances."

"If they didn't overlook it they would be hearing from me."

Shepard takes her hand, "And me too believe me."

"So what are you going to say to her?"

"Nothing. She knows she did the right thing and I don't want her second guessing her instincts."

"I suppose we should go in soon and get dinner ready."

"I already took care of it," says Shepard. She has a great big smile on her face.

"Let me guess…pizza?"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hi all. I want to thank those of you who leave reviews I love receiving feedback and I am very appreciative. Also, thank you for those that have followed me, this story and even favorited me and this story. I love the fan fiction community and am very happy to be a part of it._

_I am doing something different with this story that is hopefully obvious in the first paragraph. If not then know that I am fast forwarding fifteen years. Hope you do not mind and that you continue to enjoy and leave feedback. Happy Easter all and thanks again for your support!_

* * *

Not much has changed in the fifteen years that have passed. Of course the kids are older, Raina is twenty-three now, Mia twenty-two, Eva twenty and Little Aethyta who is not so little anymore is fifteen years old. The family is just getting home from a skyball match that Mia was playing. It wasn't any skyball match but the Thessia championship game. Mia's school team had to climb their way through the tournament bracket one game at a time and they have emerged victorious!

"So I can stay out past curfew right?" asks Mia. She scored for her team four times. She is considered the best player on the team though she does not brag about it except when she is at home.

"No," says Shepard. She lands the sky car and the family piles out.

"But Dad!"

"I said no Mia. No you better hurry up and get showered and changed so you can go out with your teammates. But if you want to stay and waste precious time arguing we can do that too." She flashes her sly grin.

"That is so not fair. I'm not a kid anymore!" Mia stomps off to the house.

Liara places her arm around Shepard's waist. "Are you sure we cannot make an exception?"

Shepard kisses her forehead, "You going soft on me my blue beauty? We discussed this already."

"I know, I …it is just so nice to see her so happy."

"Raina?" The oldest asari seems to be moving slower, the others are already inside.

"Yeah?"

"You okay honey?" asks Liara as she cups her cheek to look in her eyes.

"Just a headache," says Raina.

"Another one?" asks Shepard.

"It's no big deal. I think I am going to lie down."

"Won't your friends miss you tonight?" asks Shepard.

"They'll live." Raina walks into the house.

"She has way too many headaches Liara.

"The doctors didn't find anything wrong with her Elly. They said it was stress."

"What are we going to do about it? We need to get her some help Liara. She can't keep missing nights out with her friends."

They walk inside arm in arm. "Maybe we should have her see Dr. Snowden. She is not retired yet is she?"

"I don't think so. I saw her what two years ago?"

"I believe that is correct."

Shepard checks her omni-tool. "There is still a listing for her. I will call her Monday to set up an appointment."

"Don't you think we should ask Raina first?"

"Why? So she can say no?"

"What do you plan on doing Elly? Say you are taking her out for a treat only to pull into the doctor's office? I think she is too old for that now."

"Yeah I know. Let's bring it up this weekend to her and see what she says."

"Mom, Dad!"

"Eva please do not shout," says Liara. Eva has always been a very excited child and that has stayed with her.

"Sorry. Can Little A and I watch a vid?"

Liara and Shepard exchange glances, "In your room yes. We have the family room tonight," says Shepard.

"Thanks!" Eva and Little A run upstairs.

The kids have moved their rooms around. With Raina being the oldest, the room on the main floor that was for each of them when they were infants has been remodeled into Raina's room. She wanted a room away from the rest of the kids even though she and Mia are only a year apart. That means that the three bedrooms upstairs are occupied by Mia, Eva and Aethyta.

"So how was Miranda and Arelia's trip to Earth?" asks Liara. She is making tea. Shepard is sitting at the breakfast bar watching.

"She said it was good. Oriana and Mark are doing great. Their boys Hunter and Tanner are shooting up fast."

Liara looks at her in confusion.

"They are getting really tall."

"How old are they now?"

"Geez let's see, Hunter is fourteen and Tanner is ten. They get along very well with Shayna and Rose I guess."

"Did they get a chance to look in on Ashley and Tyler?" asks Liara. She pours two cups of tea. She hands one to her bondmate.

"Yeah. Abby who is twenty now gets along with Shayna really, really well. I wish they lived here ya know?"

"I know. What about Kaidan?"

"He is seventeen now. He wants to follow in his mother's footsteps and join the Alliance."

"Really? How does Ashley feel about that now that she is a retired Captain like you?"

"She is proud and nervous too. At least that is what she said last time we talked. I tell ya Hunter loves Kaidan, follows him around whenever they get together."

"I still think it is nice that they named him after Lieutenant Alenko."

"Yeah I remember Ashley asking me about it. Her husband Tyler was all for it. Ash wasn't sure if she wanted to do it or not. Wasn't sure if she would be sad every time she said his name ya know?"

"Obviously she isn't," says Liara. They both make their way to the family room couch and sit holding hands as they look out at the evening sky. "I am so glad we bought all of this land Elly. I love this view of the city."

"Me too," she leans over and kisses Liara's cheek.

Mia comes running down the stairs. The noise is so loud they both look to make sure she didn't actually fall. "Hey be careful," says Shepard.

A little out of breath, "Sorry Dad."

"So what are your plans tonight?" asks Liara.

"Meeting the team at that pizza place, can I have the keys?"

Shepard looks at her expecting something more.

"Please," says Mia.

"They are on the counter."

"Thanks!" she runs to the counter.

"Hey!" Shepard stands to look at her.

Mia turns.

"Home by 1 AM." This is one hour past her normal curfew.

"Really? Oh my gosh thanks Dad!" Mia jumps up still on her high from winning. "Thanks Mom."

"Not a second later do you hear me Mia?"

She recognizes that tone. Mia calms down and with a smile says "Yes Dad. Thanks."

"Have fun."

And with that Mia is out the door to join her team in celebration.

"That was kind of you Elly," says Liara when she sits back on the couch. She snuggles up close and lays her head on her shoulder.

"They are growing up entirely too fast Liara."

"Yes they are."

"I cannot believe how different each of them are. I mean Raina is content staying home reading a book, Mia wants to be out with her friends playing whatever she can play she is so competitive."

"Indeed. I think she gets that from you."

"Me?" Shepard pokes Liara playfully in the side making her almost spill her tea. "Oh sorry…sorry honey." She kisses Liara on the lips and then places her arm around her. "Eva seems to have no fear. She is just in your face excited about everything. And Little A."

"Aethyta," says Liara. She never really liked the nickname little A. It was a name Shepard used for their youngest, but now her siblings call her that too. Though Liara does admit that when her father Aethyta is over it does make it easier to know which Aethyta is being addressed.

Shepard squeezes Liara's arm, "Aethyta. She is quiet like Raina and scary smart. She reminds me of you." She kisses Liara's forehead.

"Am I so quiet?"

"I would say reserved. You like to sit back and let people say what they say. You take everything in then offer your opinion, your very thoughtful opinion."

"Thank you. I do believe I am very thoughtful."

"Yes you are my blue beauty." They sit in silence for a while. "So?"

Liara sits up and looks at her bondmate, "So what?"

"Want another one?"

"Elly!" Liara slaps her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She flashes her sly grin.

"You know what for." Liara snuggles up again and lays her head on her shoulder. "Why must you ruin these nice moments with your jokes."

"Sorry." It has been a running joke over the years. Shepard has teased Liara that she wants more children, but four is enough.

"Do we have everything ready?" asks Liara.

"For the trip?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. Once school is out we leave for Rannoch. I can't believe how long it has been since we have seen Tali."

"And Garrus," says Liara. "He is still planning on attending?"

"He is. We spoke last week and he said he was still coming."

"It is hard to believe that Tali is retiring from the Admiralty board."

"Well she has her own family now. I suspect she is looking forward to spending more time with them," says Shepard.

"Hard to believe she has two kids. Everyone is growing up too fast."

"Yeah it's hard to see their physical changes and yet I have hardly changed at all. I still look like I am in my thirties."

Liara sits up again to look at her bondmate. "Does that make you sad Elly?"

"Sometimes. I mean knowing that I am going to outlive all of my friends and even my friend's kids it's hard. I don't know how the asari do it."

"We focus on the time we have with each other."

"I know, but it's hard when Ash actually says something to me."

"What has she said to you?"

"Oh nothing big. Just that I don't look any older."

"Surely she knows that your implants slow your aging process."

"Doesn't make it easier. I mean she is getting old. She has more grey hair than she used to. She is slowing down and when she looks at me she doesn't see any of that. I mean what am I going to do Liara when our friends start to die? When we have to go to their funerals and we don't look like we have aged a day?"

Liara snuggles closer to her, "We will face it together Elly." She tips her chin up and catches Shepard's lips with her own. "Like we do with everything else."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"It is I who am the lucky one Elly."

* * *

It is five minutes after 1 AM and Mia is not home yet. Shepard is in the family room reading the latest crime novel from an author on Earth. She told Liara she would stay up to wait for their daughter. She does not turn her head when she hears the front door open.

Mia walks in quietly and locks the front door. She punches in the code to reengage the home's security system. She grabs a glass of water from the kitchen. She sees the light on in the family room and walks in.

"You're late," says Shepard. She does not look up from her pad.

Mia looks at the clock. "Five minutes Dad."

Shepard looks at her.

"Sorry. I …sorry."

After a few tense moments Shepard smiles then pats the couch cushion. "You have fun?"

Mia feels relief flood her body. She sits. "Yeah. We closed the pizza place down. I saw Dava and Shayna."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dava stayed and visited for a bit. She was there getting food for Aunt Dara and Valya."

"And Shayna?"

"She was there with Aunt Arelia, though she waited in the sky car. They were out and about and decided to get some pizza for dinner."

"That is usually what happens on a Friday night," says Shepard.

"What?"

"On Earth. Every Friday night we had pizza. It never failed. During boot, during training, during shore leave. If it was Friday it was time for pizza."

"Dava and I were going to go shopping tomorrow and grab lunch. That is if it is okay with you?"

"I don't see a problem with it. Do you have homework?"

Mia sighs, "When don't I have homework?"

"Well you need to work on it before you go."

"Can't I just do it Sunday?"

"Mia. You shouldn't wait until the last minute. Do some of it before you have your fun and then you will have less to do when you need to finish it up okay?"

"Okay Dad," Mia says with a moan.

"I am proud of you Mia. You played brilliantly tonight. You are an excellent player on and off the field and I am proud of you."

Mia doesn't want to cry. She quickly blinks when she feels the heat in her eyes. "Thanks Dad." She hugs her father. "I'm beat. Do you mind if I go on up?"

"Go ahead. Where did you put the keys?"

"On the holder in the kitchen."

"Okay thanks sport. Good night."

"Night Dad love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So when are we starting?"

"I know it has been a long time, but our patience will be worth it. You will see."

"I still don't understand it. You put yourself at risk going to work there."

"It is a necessary risk. Besides, we have not aged in the last fifteen years. No one will recognize us. And with our new identities we will be just fine."

"I still don't like it. You have worked with her before. How will you explain that you have not aged?"

"How will she explain that she has not aged?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah? I remember a time you worried just as much which is why we have gone all these years without detection. You do this now; reveal yourself now then all of your work is for nothing."

"Not nothing. I am telling you it will be fine. I thought you trusted me?"

"I do you know I do."

"There is a time for everything. Now, finally our time has come."

"If you say so."

"I have gotten us this far. I am telling you it must be done. We will be all right. Everything is finally in place."

"And if they don't like the new you?"

"We will cross that bridge if and when it comes."

* * *

"And man that shot you made it was so…so awesome!" says Dava. She and Mia are walking the streets of Armali. They have been shopping and just finished eating lunch.

"I didn't realize you watched so closely Dava."

"Well I do like the game Mia. Not everyone can be as good as you. Me, well I like to observe and study. And with a few pointers from me you can be one of the best players the school has ever seen."

"Really I guess I already thought I was." Mia laughs. When she looks over at her friend she doesn't notice the asari in her path and knocks right into her. "Oh sorry about …."

"Well well well."

The asari looks familiar to Mia but she can't place her. Dava takes her hand. She knows her friend is nervous.

"If it isn't the great Mia T'Soni."

Mia narrows her eyes at her.

"What don't you remember me little one?"

Dava squeezes her hand. Mia does not move, does not break eye contact, but still is not sure who this asari is. Maybe someone from the other team last night? There is something about her eyes.

"I guess I don't blame you for not remembering." The asari walks to her left, "Tell me, how are your sister's ribs?"

"Caressa." Mia says between clenched teeth. Fifteen years ago Caressa was gunning for Mia but Raina stepped in and took the beating instead. It took place on school grounds, a school Caressa was never allowed to return to.

"Very good."

"Come on Mia let's go," says Dava finally finding her voice.

"What so soon? Mia and I have some unfinished business don't we Mia?"

There is something about her eyes that are off, but Mia does not back down. In fact she steps forward not letting go of Dava's hand. "Anytime Caressa."

Caressa laughs at her, looks at her friends who are standing not too far away. She steps back from Mia, something Mia notices. "What no big sister to save you now?" She looks left then right. "Is she hiding somewhere?"

"I thought you moved away?" Mia asks ignoring her question.

Her smile disappears in an instant. She is nose to nose with Mia, "Is that what you think. Are you trying to be funny T'Soni?"

Dava is very nervous now. She is looking through the crowd of people wishing one of the adults walking by would put a stop to this.

"Nope. Just thought you moved away."

Caressa pushes her "I was locked up you bitch! Three years!"

Mia steps back a few paces but stands her ground. She lets go of Dava's hand, but stands in front of the asari.

"Three years I was locked away in a juvenile center. Need rehabilitation they said. A dangerous child they said. It's your fault!" Caressa goes to push her again but Mia side steps her and uses her own body weight against her. Caressa falls to the ground but quickly gets up.

"I don't know anything about that Caressa."

"Bullshit!" Caressa moves toward Mia but runs into an adult, an asari adult who happens to be a police officer.

"There a problem here?"

Dava wants to yell out Dad but doesn't. Caressa and Mia lock eyes. Suddenly Caressa smiles like a nice young lady and looks at the officer.

"No problem here officer. Just a harmless rivalry, isn't that right Mia?"

Mia only nods, she does not speak.

"Well the game is over," says Valya, "I suggest you keep moving." Valya is not stupid she knows this is more than just a school rivalry.

Caressa signals to her friends that it is time to go. She passes Mia. She whispers, "This isn't over T'Soni."

The three watch the group of kids walk away. Dava breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Goddess Dad." She hugs her father.

"Who were those kids?"

Mia does not respond. She just watches them walk away.

"Mia?"

"Huh?"

"Who were those kids?" asks Valya.

She looks at her Aunt Valya then to Dava, "Like she said, school rivalry."

Dava is confused. She doesn't know why Mia won't tell her Dad who it really was. Mia looks at her in a way that tells her not to say anything.

"You kids take this stuff too seriously."

"Oh really?" Mia returns to herself and laughs. "I recall you telling me stories about your rivalries Aunt Valya."

They all three turn their heads when they hear a laugh. It is Coreen, Valya's partner. Valya trained her fifteen years ago. She grew tired of training new recruits or new transfers to the department. She wants to move up and plans on being a Detective soon. She just needs to pass the exam. She and Coreen have been partners again now for almost six months.

"Well that's true." She looks at her daughter who gives her a small smile. "You sure you two are okay?"

"Yep," says Mia. Dava just nods.

"Okay, well Coreen and I have to get back to it. I'll see you tonight honey."

"Okay Dad. See ya later."

"Bye Aunt Valya." Even though she is not really her Aunt, her parents friends from her childhood are known as Aunt this and Uncle that.

"Bye Mia."

"Why didn't you tell her that was Caressa?" asks Dava once they are out of earshot.

"I think the better question is why the hell my parents didn't tell us that Caressa was sent away."

* * *

Feeling as if she is about to blow Mia enters the family room to see Raina, her Mom and Dad. She does not know where Eva or Little A is. "Why didn't you tell us?"

All eyes shoot up to her.

Shepard stands from the couch. "Tell you what?"

"You'll never guess who I ran into today." She is nearly shouting.

"Keep your voice down Mia, your sister doesn't feel well."

Mia looks at Raina who appears to have another one of her headaches.

"Did you know Raina? Tell me you didn't keep this from me."

Shepard steps up to Mia, "Keep your voice down young lady. What are you talking about?"

Mia walks away from her father not keeping her voice down. "I ran into Caressa."

Raina gasps a little. Shepard and Liara exchange looks.

"Oh come on Dad, Mom, surely you remember the name of the asari girl that put your precious daughter in the hospital!"

Ignoring her shouting Liara stands, "Did she hurt you?"

"Why didn't you tell me what you did to her!"

"That is enough!" Shepard does not shout very often and when she does it is like a thunder clap out of nowhere. "You do not speak to your mother nor to me like that do you understand me?"

"I want to know…"

Shepard steps closer, fists balled at her side. "Do you understand me Mia Benezia T'Soni!"

Liara places her hand over Shepard's fist until it loosens. Mia breaks eye contact with her father and sits down in the chair across from the couch.

"What is she talking about?" asks Raina. She has a washcloth in her hand. She has been using it to try to soothe the pounding between her ears.

Shepard and Liara again exchange glances. Shepard's breathing has not returned to normal yet so Liara speaks first. "After we heard from the school about her expulsion, the school called again about a month later." She is holding Shepard's hand now hoping to calm her bondmate. "They pressed formal charges. They called to let us know that it was handled quietly because the parents requested it. Caressa was found guilty of assault and sentenced to…"

"Three years," Mia finishes the sentence for her. "Three years she was locked away. Well I for one can tell you she is not rehabilitated!"

Everyone is silent for a moment.

"Three years?" asks Raina.

"I can't believe you didn't know Raina. Like I'm supposed to believe that," says Mia.

Shepard starts to move toward her daughter. Her jaw is clenched and her fists are balled again. Liara grabs her arm.

"I don't care what you believe Mia, I did not know." And with that Raina stands. Everyone is looking at the pale asari. She turns to her parents, "I trusted you and you lied to me." Without saying another word she turns her back on them, walks into her room and closes her door.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard is dumbfounded. What the hell happened is all she can think about at the moment that and the fact that she wants to hit something. She feels a hammering in her head and realizes is her heartbeat. She does not remember the last time she has been so incredibly furious.

"Elly?"

She feels a hand on her clenched fist. She realizes all of her muscles are tense so she forces herself to take a deep breath then another and then another. Now she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Elly can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Looking around Shepard wonders where Mia went.

As if reading her mind Liara says, "She went upstairs. Are you sure you are alright Elly?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"It took a bit to get you to respond to me."

Shepard loosens her fists. She stretches her fingers, they actually ache. "What the hell just happened?"

Liara looks at her wondering if she really does not know.

"I mean I know what happened Liara but what the hell happened?"

"Perhaps we should not have kept information regarding Caressa to ourselves," says Liara. She sits on the couch with a sigh.

Shepard looks at her and she looks drained. "You look like I feel Liara." She crosses to the couch and sits down putting her arm around her. "You okay?"

"I thought we were doing the right thing."

"We did do the right thing. I don't know why they are so upset anyway it doesn't make any sense." Shepard stands.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our daughters. We are going to work this out right now."

It doesn't take long for Shepard to round up Mia and Raina though Raina put up more of a fight. She did not want to get out of bed, but she did and now the kids are on the couch, Liara is in the chair across from the couch and Shepard is standing staring down at them.

Mia is sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and Raina is sitting with her elbow propped on the side of the couch with her chin in her hand. From the bags under her eyes Shepard and Liara know that she is not getting enough sleep.

"Now we are going to talk about this like adults," says Shepard. "When we heard from the school that Caressa was found guilty first we were shocked because they did not need statements from us because it was witnessed by adults on school grounds. Second, your mother and I discussed whether or not to inform you and after said discussion we decided against it."

Mia mumbles under her breath.

"All right." Shepard crosses her arms to mimic her second oldest. "You tell me what you would have done with the information Mia."

Feeling all eyes on her Mia sits up a little, she juts out her chin. "It would have been nice to know the information."

"Why?"

"She hurt Raina and me; it would have been nice to know what happened to her."

"Why?"

Mia is not sure what to say.

Shepard looks at her oldest. "You say that your mother and I lied to you."

Raina merely nods her head. She doesn't want to be in this conversation.

"You tell me what you would have done with the information Raina? Tell me?"

"That's not the point," says Raina.

"What's the point then?" asks Shepard.

"You know how worried I was about her."

"Yes we do remember that Raina, so I am still waiting to hear from either of you why you needed to know what happened to her? Why do you care about someone who was a bully? Why do you care about someone you never even met until that day? She wasn't even a friend of yours. So tell me." Shepard can feel her anger building but she takes a few breaths to calm down happy that her tone of voice is even.

They are silent for a few minutes.

Shepard continues, "We didn't tell you Raina because you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You take on burdens that are not yours to take on. You get a feeling or have a vision or a dream and suddenly you make yourself sick with worry whether or not you can actually help the person you dreamt about. I cannot even begin to imagine what you go through honey. But take it from someone who knows, you cannot carry such a large load by yourself. You just can't. It is not good for your health Raina. Case in point, you have another headache. Your mother and I have noticed that you see your friends less and less. We worry about you. You were so concerned for Caressa back then, so worried about where she was going to go to school and you were only eight then. Now you are slowly on your way to adulthood and you are still carrying things you should not carry. So no. Your mother and I decided to not burden you so we didn't tell you." She looks at Mia. "As for you. Being seven years old and not having a care in the world at the time, your mother and I didn't feel it was necessary to let you know. You seemed to forget about the incident pretty quickly after Raina's ribs healed." Shepard starts pacing. "So I don't want to hear how we let you down or how you trusted us only to be lied to. That is not what happened and I do not appreciate your tone of voice or your accusatory looks. You will treat your mother and me with the respect that we deserve. And by the way Raina," she looks at her, "trust goes both ways. It is our job to be burdened not yours. If we choose not to tell you something that does not make us liars, it makes us parents." She stops pacing her hands are by her sides. "Do either of you have anything to say?"

Mia is the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "It would have been nice to know because I was caught off guard today Dad. She is not better and she is coming after me."

Shepard and Liara look at her. "What do you mean honey?" asks Liara sitting straighter in her chair.

"She said it wasn't over. It is very clear she blames me for being put away for three years."

"Maybe we could try to reach her parents," Shepard says to Liara.

"No way Dad!" Mia stands. "She will find out and that will only make it worse."

"Well we have to try to do something honey," says Liara. She also stands to try to calm her daughter.

"Something is wrong with her," says Raina.

They all look at her; she is the only one still sitting. "What do you mean?" asks Liara.

She looks at Mia. Mia seems to understand. "I saw it," says Mia.

"Saw what?" asks Shepard.

"Her eyes. There is something about her eyes."

"That doesn't really give us much to work with Mia," says Shepard. "I mean I admit she seemed a bit off to me too all those years ago."

"I don't know what it is," says Raina rubbing at her neck to try to relieve the pressure building in her head, "but something is very wrong with that girl."

"She gives me the creeps Dad, but I didn't back down. With my biotics I bet I could beat her."

"No!" Raina stands. It is clear she is afraid. "You have to promise me Mia that you will not fight her." The room is very quiet only the humming of the refrigerator can be heard. "Promise me Mia."

"If she corners me what am I supposed to do let her just hit me?"

"It's what I did."

Her parents are stunned. "I didn't fight back fifteen years ago because I felt …I am not sure what I felt. It was this …I don't even know how to explain it. All I know is if I fought back I don't think I would have lived."

"Why didn't you tell us honey?" asks Liara. She moves to her daughter and wraps an arm around her.

"I…I wasn't sure about what I was feeling. Then when I was on the pain pills I felt fuzzy so I really wasn't sure what I was feeling. Then after I was off of the pain pills and went back to school I didn't have the feeling anymore."

"Yeah because she wasn't there," says Mia.

"I guess."

"She is your age isn't she?" asks Shepard.

"Not sure," says Mia. "I think she is a grade higher than you isn't she?"

"I believe that is correct," says Raina she sways a little but Liara is there to support her.

"Well how powerful could she possibly be?" asks Shepard.

"Elly I think we should stop this now." Liara nods to Raina who looks exhausted.

"Yeah okay."

"Can I go upstairs?" asks Mia. Liara moves to assist Raina to her room.

"Sure sport."

Mia walks around the coffee table and hugs her father. "Sorry I yelled."

Shepard holds her tightly. "I'm sorry too."

Mia runs up to her room. Shepard sits on the couch and decides to give Liara and Raina some privacy.

"Can I get you anything Raina?" The asari lies down on the bed under the covers.

"No thanks Mom."

"Raina?"

"Hmm?"

"What can I do?"

Raina takes her hand into her own. "I will be okay."

Liara feels her eyes well up.

"What is it?"

"Your father and I want you to see Dr. Snowden."

Raina knits her brows, "Why?"

"Honey you are making yourself sick. Your visions, your headaches, I know they are linked. We think she can be of some help to you."

"Can I think about it?"

"We are just so worried about you honey. We don't like to see you unwell."

"I'm tired Mom." Raina gets more comfortable in the bed.

"Okay. I love you little one." Liara bends down and kisses her on the forehead, "Please use your omni-tool no matter the time if you need anything."

"I will Mom thanks."

* * *

**EARTH**

Everyone is wearing lab coats. Dr. Oriana Lawson has been waiting for this day to come for the past three months when she heard she was accepted onto the very elite team of scientists. The new lab she will be working in is the size of two football fields. Everyone shuffles in. The space is massive; the ceiling is at least twelve to fifteen feet high and there are ten other people filing into the room.

"I feel like it's my first day of school," says Oriana.

"I know what you mean. These big announcements always make me excited and nervous all at the same time."

The pair follows the group. Everyone stops in front of a small stage with a podium. To the right of that are a few tables with platters of food and empty glasses.

"So do you think this is the whole team?" asks Claire. She and Oriana have worked together for two years now. Both opened their 'for your eyes' only letters of acceptance together. The team they are now a part of is named GEN. They don't know what it stands for, often times it doesn't stand for anything. All they know is that it is top secret and they all signed the routine confidentiality agreements.

"I'm not sure."

"Not too many of us made the cut by the looks of it." Claire is not your typical scientist. She could be a model. Shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and athletic body, not one of those people that disappear when they turn sideways.

A door opens to their left. Oriana sees a man and a woman. "My God is that Clint?"

Claire squints her eyes, "I …yeah I think so. I didn't know he still worked here."

Oriana notices something about the woman with Clint, something familiar but can't put her finger on it. The two stop talking. Clint walks to take the podium, the woman lingers, she does not join the group.

"This thing on?" Clint taps the microphone. The group quiets down. "Good afternoon."

The group replies by saying "Good afternoon."

"Most of you may know me, I am Dr. Clint Belstair. I am in charge of project GEN. And before anyone asks no it doesn't stand for anything." The group laughs a little. He pushes up his glasses with his index finger. "Welcome to our new facility." He spreads his arm out. "The length of two football fields, plenty of room for our work. Look around." The group does as he says. "For the next two years the people in this room will be the only people who know what goes on in this room, aside from my superiors of course. I do not need to remind you what happens if you decide to breech your contract and speak to someone about what we do here that is not in this room." People know exactly what he is talking about. "We of course will provide a therapist to talk to as we do understand the burden of keeping your work from your friends and family. Please use the therapist when you need it, there is no shame." Everything he is talking about is routine for this kind of need to know work.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" whispers Claire.

"Do you see that woman?" whispers Oriana.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know her from somewhere."

The group starts to clap and the woman lingering on the side takes to the stage and stands behind the podium.

"It can't be," says Oriana.

"Thank you Dr. Belstair. Esteemed colleagues good afternoon. My name is Dr. Blair Sadler."

"My God it is her," says Oriana more to herself than anyone else.

"As Dr. Belstair mentioned I am your new team leader. As a reminder, what is said in this room cannot be discussed outside of these walls. And due to the very sensitive work we will be doing, please familiarize yourselves with these people." Projected in front of the group is a series of pictures. "These ten men are your drivers. If you need anything during the day say lunch or a walk around the grounds, the man assigned to you must accompany you at all times. They are highly trained and it is their job to keep you protected. Starting tomorrow they will arrive at your home to drive you to and from work." The group looks around at each other.

"That's new," Claire whispers to Oriana. They both have been on high level projects, but neither one of them has had their own personal guard.

"If you have plans after work that is not a problem. Just let your man know and he will ensure you get to your destination safely. He will wait until you are done with your evening and follow you home. Make no mistake Doctors, this is very serious. Each of you has your own personal security man. In your folders you will find background information on him. Also included in your folder are pictures of the rest of the security personnel. If for some reason your personal security guard is not available ensure that the one taking you home is one of the ten pictured in your handout."

This statement gets a few mumbles from the group.

"We take your safety seriously and we suggest you take your own safety just as seriously. Now that the scary stuff is done," the group breaks out in nervous laughter, "allow me to show you what we will be working on. Go ahead."

The group starts to look around wondering who she is talking to. Suddenly the rest of the lights to the facility turn on one after the other lighting up the length of the massive building. In the space is something almost as big covered by a white sheet. Oriana wonders how such a big sheet is made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please do not be alarmed by what you are about to see. You are not in danger I guarantee it. Go ahead."

Big hooks descend from the ceiling and grab onto the white sheet along the length of whatever it is covering. Each metallic claw grabs a section of sheet and lifts. The sheet reveals a reaper before disappearing into the ceiling. The group starts to talk amongst themselves.

"Please do not be alarmed," says Dr. Sadler. "It is not active I assure you. Please." She raises her hands asking the group to quiet down. "I assure you it is not active. It hasn't been for some time." Finally the group allows her to continue. "This ladies and gentlemen is our future."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara softly knocks on Raina's door but does not hear an answer. She is getting ready to call it a night and wants to check on her daughter. Slowly she opens the door. She hears what sounds like whimpering. Opening the door wider Liara walks in. The room is dark only the light from the kitchen illuminates her path.

More whimpering. Raina is thrashing in her bed. Defending herself against a would be attacker.

"Shhh Shhh it's okay," whispers Liara as she touches Raina's shoulder.

Raina thrashes more.

"Shh Raina." Liara is no longer whispering. "Raina?"

"No no no no…"

"Raina wake up honey," Liara shakes her a little. "Wake up."

With a jolt Raina flinches away from Liara's touch sitting up hands in front of her.

Liara looks at her and is reminded how often she has seen Shepard this way. Raina is poised as if waiting to be struck. "Honey it's me." Liara places her hand on her leg believing touch will ground her.

Breathing heavily Raina drops her hands. "Ma Ma?"

Liara's heart sinks. She has not called her mother Ma Ma in years. Liara takes her hands in her, "Yes honey you were dreaming."

Raina is wide-eyed.

"Take deep breaths honey." Liara takes one and waits until Raina takes one with her. "There you go...another one." She has done this so many times with Shepard it is second nature to her. She never wanted to worry about doing it for one of her daughters. "There you go."

Raina's breathing returns to normal. She looks to her bedside table. She reaches for her glass of water. She nearly drops the glass her hands are trembling.

Liara quickly grabs the glass and holds it for her daughter. Raina takes another deep breath and lets it out. With both hands she holds the glass and takes a few sips.

Liara takes the glass and sets it down when she is done. "Want to talk about it?"

"Just a dream," says Raina.

Liara waits. She kisses her daughter's hands and waits for her to talk.

"Old memories."

"Caressa?"

Raina nods.

"Why didn't you really tell us about her, about the feeling you had?" Liara is not accusing just worried.

"I don't want this Mom."

"You don't want what honey?"

Raina looks up at her with tears in her eyes, "This!" She stands and hugs herself much like her father does when she is upset. "I don't want to _feel_ things that other people don't feel! I don't want to _see_ things that no one else can see! I can't handle …this I just…." She drops her head and starts to cry.

Liara stands and hugs her. "You are going to be okay honey."

Raina clings to her so hard Liara nearly loses her balance.

"We will find a way to help you honey I promise." She kisses her forehead. "I promise." Liara hopes her words bring comfort to her oldest child. She has no idea how she is going to help her daughter but she sure as hell is not going to stop until she finds a way.


	14. Chapter 14

**EARTH**

Being in a room with a reaper even though it is a dead reaper is not something Oriana ever thought would happen. Once the sheet revealed a reaper everything that Dr. Sadler said was lost on her. All she could do was stare, not move, not touch, just stare.

"Holy shit," whispers Claire. "Can you believe this?"

No reply.

"Oriana?"

She feels a hand on hers.

"Oriana….hey you okay?"

Blinking once, twice she realizes she is not in a dream. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Claire is holding her hand now.

"Yeah…um…yes." Oriana looks toward Dr. Sadler. The woman is conversing with Dr. Belstair. She notices Claire getting closer to the reaper. "What are you doing?" she grabs her arm to stop her.

"What my gosh Oriana what is the matter?"

"Don't touch it!" she sounds panicked.

"Is there a problem?"

Oriana nearly jumps two feet off the ground. She did not realize Dr. Sadler was behind her.

"Dr. Blair Sadler." The shoulder-length brunette extends her hand to Dr. Claire Grossman.

"Hello Dr. Sadler, I am Dr. Claire Grossman."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. This is all very exciting," says Claire still concerned for her colleague.

"Oriana?" It's Dr. Sadler. "It is Dr. Oriana Lawson is it not?"

Claire nudges the human when she doesn't reply.

"Oriana?"

"Yes?"

Blair nods to a chair which Claire grabs and sets it behind her. They both ease her in the chair.

"Oriana can you hear me?" asks Blair.

"Of course I can hear you. I…what is the meaning of this?" Oriana looks into Blair's eyes.

Blair smiles. "You will see."

Oriana looks her up and down. She studies her face. "You don't look like you have aged a day since I last saw you."

"I could say the same thing to you," says Blair. "What has it been over twenty years?"

"You two know each other?" asks Claire.

"We were in graduate school together," says Oriana. "What are you doing with a reaper? What about indoctrination?"

Again Blair smiles, "You will see."

"Everyone if I may have your attention again please," it is Dr. Belstair. He is at the podium.

It takes a few minutes for the scientists to gather around. Oriana stands. The shock rubbing off, she is a little embarrassed. She notices Dr. Sadler retaking the stage.

"Thank you Dr. Belstair. My fellow Doctors," says Blair, "I know it is shocking to be so close to a reaper. Please believe me when I tell you, you are not in any danger."

"What about indoctrination?" asks one of the scientists.

"There is no threat of indoctrination because there are no more active reapers," says Blair.

"How can you be so sure? I mean I still hear rumors that there are a few remaining which means every minute we are close to this thing it is affecting us."

"I assure you…"

"I have heard of your work Dr. Sadler, but with all due respect," says Dr. Cochran, "it is going to take more than your word to believe you or feel safe with this thing."

"Yes I understand Dr. Cochran. If you would please look at this." She punches a few buttons on the podium and suddenly a video begins to play. "I have been working with reapers since after the war."

This makes the group start to chatter. Dr. Sadler ignores them and continues.

"As you can see by the time stamp you can see when I began my work and how long I have been working with reapers. I have been tested every three months for the last ten years and I assure you I am not indoctrinated. As you can see the results." The video displays data results. "You are not in any danger."

The group is quiet.

The video disappears. Another video begins. "When the war with the reapers was over as you can see each planet had their own dead reapers to clean up." The video shows dead reapers on Earth, Thessia and Palaven to name a few. "Once the mass relays were up a running again most of our allies returned to their home worlds. Over the years after dismantling the machines an illness developed. As you can see here," Sadler points to a picture of an orange like substance on the reaper shell.

"What is that?"

"We are not sure. To me it looks like rust," says Blair. "Because it took so long to dismantle each one and dispose of it this rust seeped into the ground and into our water supply. Now at the time we did not think this was a problem. But about twelve years ago people on Earth as well as Thessia started to get ill. They presented with symptoms very similar to what Earth called blood cancer back in the twenty first century." The list of symptoms display for the group. Dr. Sadler continues. "As you can see symptoms such as exhaustion and weakness, bruising of the skin, bleeding from gums/rectum and on and on can be pretty common complaints. It took years of analyzing the data to spot the trend."

The video displays a map of Earth.

"A red dot here indicates a downed reaper and the red circle around the dot represents people who presented with symptoms as late as ten years later. The connection between the disease that has been branded Rust and where the reapers died is extremely convincing. Studies have found that the people who presented with these symptoms lived near the vicinity of the downed reapers. Our government has been working very closely with the Asari Republics. Why the Asari you may ask? Of all of the other species we have encountered, humans and asari are the closest to each other genetically."

The scientists mumble.

"Now I understand the similarities are small. Our government here on Earth has reached out to other home worlds in the Galaxy and it was the Asari who agreed to work jointly with us. That is why our team consists of three of the top asari scientists from Thessia. And why you will not see scientists representing the Turians, Krogan, Salarians and so on."

The three asari nod their heads and smile when people look their way.

"Because our governments were very skeptical of working with a reaper I had approval to do preliminary testing years ago. With the help of Dr. Belstair we created controls and I also had myself tested to ensure indoctrination was not a concern. So for the last ten years I have been working with that reaper." Dr. Sadler points behind the group.

"Now I need help. As you may know Rust is now in the top three causes of death on Earth and the top five on Thessia. We need to put a stop to this disease. Based on my findings I believe that can be achieved. I believe we can cure it."

The group of scientists is quiet.

Dr. Sadler continues, "I know this is a lot to take in. When you leave this afternoon, your driver will follow you home to make sure you arrive safely. I don't need to tell you again how important it is that no one knows we have a reaper. It could cause a panic. But please do not be naïve. Though I cannot officially say, I would not be surprised that each home world has at least one reaper that they are running tests on. We are not here to improve weapons or armor or up our planet's defenses. We are here to cure a devastating disease that is slowly killing our people."

The group starts to talk amongst themselves.

"Please help yourself to some food and refreshments. The rest of your day is to let all of this sink in. On the table over there," she points and eyes follow, "is the data I have compiled. Please review it. It is encrypted and in your folders are directions in how to access this. Now we all know that in your homes you have a secured area, an area where no one else can see this data or your research. As part of the agreements you have all signed you must follow security protocols. Again, I know this is a lot to take in. Please feel free to approach me with any questions. I will be here for another few hours. Enjoy your afternoon everyone and we will get started tomorrow."

With that Dr. Blair Sadler steps down from the podium. When she and Dr. Belstair notice that no one is grabbing food they start and soon the group follows as they talk amongst themselves.

"Are you okay Oriana?" asks Claire.

"Yes thank you. I …well I guess I was a little shocked."

"I can't wait to read her research. I can't believe you two know each other."

"I know, small world I guess."

The line for the food moves. "You can say that again," says Claire. "Ooh that cake looks yummy."

Oriana smiles at her friend.

"What? It does." Claire smiles and gives Oriana a half hug.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"There you are," says Lacy, "I have been looking for you all over the place. Why aren't you in our normal spot?"

Raina is sitting under a tree away from the lunch tables they have situated outside. It is their lunch period at school. Lacy sits down in the shade next to Raina. She digs into her lunch. After taking a bite she realizes her friend has not replied.

"Raina?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?" Lacy does not like how pale Raina looks. Her friend also has not been going out with her at night or getting together to study like they used to. She misses her. "Where's your lunch?"

Without looking at her Raina says, "Not hungry."

Lacy sets down her sandwich. She gets on her knees directly across from Raina. She takes both of her hands so the asari will look at her. "What is going on?"

Raina opens her mouth only to close it right away. She diverts her gaze, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that Raina. I know something is going on. You can talk to me."

Raina shakes her head avoiding eye contact.

Lacy lets out a deep breath. "Is this about your.." she looks left and right to ensure she is not overheard, "you know…your ability?"

Raina snaps her eyes to Lacy, "What? I…don't know what you are talking about Lacy."

Lacy will not let go of her hands when she tries to pull away. "I am not stupid Raina T'Soni. I know you know things."

"Can I have my hands back please?"

Lacy gives her a frustrated look. She lets go of her hands. Raina stands up but Lacy stands with her. "You can talk to me you know. I haven't told anyone. You can trust me Raina."

Raina starts picking up her books. "I don't know what you are talking about Lacy."

Lacy knocks her books out of her hands. "I'm not stupid!"

Raina looks around to see if Lacy's outburst caught attention, thankfully it did not.

"I remember Raina."

"Remember what?"

"The ball. It was going to hit me square in the head but you pushed me out of the way and it sailed by. I remember."

Raina pretends that she does not remember. The incident happened during recess fifteen years ago.

"And what about Mia and that bully?"

Raina is very nervous now. What would it mean for Lacy to know and why of all days does she pick today to talk to her about it. "I don't know what you are talking about." Raina bends over to get her books but Lacy blocks her path.

"I know you have some type of ability Raina and I want you to stop shutting me out. Talk to me. I thought we were friends."

"Are you going to let me get my books Lacy?"

"No." She stands with her arms crossed.

"Fine." Raina starts to walk away.

Shocked Lacy follows leaving books and her lunch behind. She grabs Raina by the arm and spins her around. "What are you doing? I thought we were friends!"

Raina looks around again.

"No one can hear us. Is that what you are afraid of? That someone will find out what you can do? I have known for years Raina and have never told anyone, not even my parents."

Raina just stands there and stares at her friend.

"Do you know…" her blue eyes start to tear up, "it hurts you know. It hurts that you don't trust me Raina. We have been friends for like ever and I can't believe you are shutting me out."

Raina is caught by surprise. She reaches out to Lacy but the asari turns around and walks back toward the tree to grab her lunch and books. Raina follows, "Lacy?"

The asari ignores her but Raina grabs her shoulder and she stops. "Lacy..I'm.."

The asari turns to face her. "What?" She is crying now.

"I'm sorry. I …I am not supposed to tell anyone."

"I'm not just anyone." Lacy starts to walk away.

"Wait please."

Lacy stops and turns around. "What?"

Raina is suddenly overcome with emotion. She collapses to her knees and sobs into her hands.

Lacy drops her lunch and books and goes to her friend. She kneels in front of her. "I'm here. I'm here Raina." Lacy touches her shoulders and Raina hugs her fiercely.

"I feel so alone…." It's all Raina can say as the sobs come hard now. She is so exhausted, exhausted because of her dreams, exhausted because she can't tell anyone and exhausted because she doesn't want this ability. She doesn't want to be able to sense trouble. She wants to know what it feels like to be normal.

"It's gonna be okay Raina."

Shaking her head, "It's not."

Lacy just holds her. She is not happy that Raina is so upset, but she is relieved that the asari is finally letting her in. "Hey I've got an idea."

After a few minutes Raina gains some composure. Since they are away from most of their other schoolmates no one has come over to ask if everything is okay. "What?" Raina wipes at her face.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the day?" asks Lacy. "We can eat some ice cream and maybe catch the latest movie. Then…" Lacy looks around, still no one is within earshot, "then you come and sleep over tonight. We can talk and watch vids or do whatever you want. What do ya say?"

Sniffling Raina looks at her friend, "But it's a school night. I …I don't think I can stay over on a school night."

"I bet your parents will let you. Just like mine will let me. We can tell them it is an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"Yeah. That your mental health is at stake," Lacy says with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny," Raina playfully pushes her away.

"Well…it is isn't it?"

Raina knows she's right.

"It doesn't hurt to ask. I say we do it. Forget about class. I mean we are Asari Raina. We are going to be in school for another sixty years. Who cares about one afternoon?"

This makes Raina laugh. She forgot how it felt to laugh. It feels good.

"Do we have a deal?" Lacy asks standing. She extends her hand for Raina.

"Deal."

The two grab their books and lunches and leave the school grounds.

* * *

"I wondered if I might find you out here," says Arelia. She has found her beautiful bondmate in her bikini sitting by their pool.

Without opening her eyes, "You're home early."

"I am." Arelia leans down and kisses her on her lips then her collarbone, her breast, her stomach."

Miranda grabs Arelia's face and kisses her with passion. She grabs hold of the asari so she lies on top of her. After a few minutes they break from the kiss. Arelia sits up. "Wow."

"What time is it?" Miranda sits up and rubs the asari's shoulders.

"Just after 2."

"When are Shayna and Rose due back?"

"Miranda I would think by now that you would know their schedule."

"I meant do they have anything going on after school? Or do we only have an hour?"

Arelia turns to face her, takes her hand and kisses it. "One hour."

Miranda quickly gets up and takes Arelia's hand. "Let's go."

Arelia follows without protest.

After their love making they snuggle. "You know Rose keeps asking when she is going to see Hunter and Tanner again," says Arelia.

"Well I can ask Oriana if they plan on coming anytime soon. We were just there six months ago."

"That long ago? I hadn't realized. She just misses them."

"She misses having play mates is more like it. Shayna doesn't do enough with her."

"Perhaps we should see about having Little A over for a night."

Miranda squeezes Arelia's shoulder, "Little A? Not you too."

"What? I like the nickname."

"Don't let Liara hear you use it."

Arelia props up on her elbow, "I know for a fact she calls her daughter that."

"Oh is that so?" Miranda kisses her.

"Yes. Especially when Aethyta is in the room. Besides, we cannot make our daughters get along Miranda. Surely you did not always get along with Oriana." The minute she said it she felt horribly. "I…I'm sorry Miri I wasn't thinking."

"Hey," Miranda kisses her again, "don't worry about it. You're right. When we were together, though it was not for very long, there were times we did not get along at all."

"Let's mention it to Rose when she gets home."

"Shayna will also want something," says Miranda.

"She can invite Eva over if she wants."

"Okay let's bring it up when we get them." Miranda checks the clock, "Which is in about twenty minutes."

Arelia settles on top of the human. She starts kissing along her neck, "Does this mean we have time for…what do you humans call it?...a quickie?"

Miranda starts to laugh. She grabs Arelia and rolls her over to be on top. "My turn."

* * *

**EARTH**

"Hi honey welcome home," says Mark. He gives Oriana a quick kiss on her cheek. He looks past her and sees a sky car take off. Oriana walks past him. "You have an escort or something?"

"Yes it is part of the new assignment." She sets down her purse. She takes her briefcase and sets it in her den then shuts the door and enters the code to lock it. "Where are Hunter and Tanner?"

"Upstairs doing their homework." Mark approaches to hug her but Oriana steps away. "What's the matter?"

"What is for dinner? Or do I need to fix something?"

"Hey hey hey." Mark stops her and holds her. "What's wrong?"

At first she won't look at him. She can't tell him what's wrong. She can't say hey I got to touch a reaper today how was your day. No, she has to live with this burden a burden she is not looking forward to. All the way home she had to remind herself that it is for a good cause, that they are going to cure Rust. A horrible, painful disease that has stricken too many people, far too many people. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

"Ori?" Mark is stroking her hair.

She finally looks him in the eye and manages a small smile. "I forgot that's all."

"Forgot? Forgot what?"

"Forgot how overwhelming a new assignment can be. It was a lot of information all at once. I am afraid I will be doing a lot of reading over the next few days."

"And your escort?"

"Part of the assignment. I have my own personal chauffer."

"Really?" Marks lets go of her. "Seems a bit extreme."

"Mark I can't talk about it. It's very sensitive. It's for my protection that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Oriana looks in the refrigerator then looks up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Sounds more like they are keeping track of you."

"Don't do that." She slams the door shut. "There is nothing I can do about it." She checks a few cupboards.

"Hey," Mark stops her hand with his own. He slowly turns her toward him and kisses her hand. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

Oriana relaxes a little. She cups his cheek with her hand, "Don't give me a hard time at least not until I get adjusted to what I am working on."

He kisses her fully on the lips, "Of course….anything you need."

Oriana hugs him. She loves the feel of his strong arms around her. "So….dinner?"


	15. Chapter 15

**EARTH**

"How was your first day my love?"

"Exhausting."

"And your old friend?"

"Doesn't suspect a thing. I told you it was a risk worth taking."

"You seek redemption Blake, I am afraid you are not going to find it."

She knew he was right, but she had to try.

"You go back tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course. I have a disease to cure after all."

"And the video footage?"

"No one questioned it. I think most of them were shocked to be in a room with a reaper."

"How long before they start showing symptoms?" he hands her a pill and a glass of water.

"A year or so."

"Blake?"

She looks at him.

"Blair. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Have you ever known me not to know?"

"It's just that you want to be out from under your uncle's shadow…"

"I am NOT like that man!" She reels on him fast.

"I know that honey that is not what I meant and you know it."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Blair sits in a huff at the kitchen table.

"Need I remind you that you are the one that wants redemption? You want to make up for what you have done in the past. You can't make up for what your uncle did."

"I know that," she says through clenched teeth. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then can you explain to me how exposing the top scientists in the galaxy to Rust is going to help you feel better?"

"It's necessary."

"Really?"

"The food will contain the medicine I have developed. They will be fine."

"For how long Blake?" he uses her real name on purpose to try to get through to her.

"My plan will work, you will see. It will work."

"How exactly do you plan on getting in the same room with her?"

"Patience Brian," Blair says Cooper's new name, "patience. I have two years after all."

He cups her cheek and dabs a cloth under her nose. Something he has learned to always keep on his person. The cloth comes away bloody. "You sure about that?"

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Everyone set for tomorrow?" asks Shepard. The family is having breakfast together. It is the last day of school for the kids; they all have exams to take.

Shepard and Liara exchange glances when they don't hear anything from the kids.

"Did you hear your father?"

No reply. They are all eating and reading.

Raina finally looks up after hearing nothing but silence for a minute. "What?"

"If you all do not know it by now I don't think you are going to learn it in the next twenty minutes," says Liara.

Raina puts her omni-tool away. She nudges Mia to do the same. Eva and Little A catch on and follow suit.

"Did you not get in enough study time?" asks Liara.

"Just nervous Mom," says Mia.

"Yeah, I mean why do we have to take stupid tests anyway?" asks Eva. "If we do badly doesn't that mean the teacher wasn't any good?"

Shepard nearly spits out a piece of food.

Liara looks at her with a not so happy look. "Eva if you do poorly on a test how exactly is that the fault of your teacher?"

"Because she didn't teach it well enough." She says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Raina and Mia join in, "I think she makes a wonderful point Mother," says Raina.

"Indeed she does," says Mia.

"And what do you think Aethyta?"

"I think you either know the information or you don't."

"Well said Little A," says Shepard. "If you all hurry up we can do some biotics before you go to school."

"I'd better study some more," says Mia.

"Listen to your little sister Mia," says Shepard. "If you don't know it by now you are not going to know it. You all need to blow off some steam. It will help you relax."

"I'm in," says Raina.

Little A sits up and nods excitedly.

It is amazing how quiet Little A is but when she does speak it seems to be with great wisdom. She reminds Shepard and Liara of Raina. And they are quite pleased with how Raina has been doing. Her headaches seem to have disappeared and if she is having nightmares they have not heard about it. She seems to be feeling better and be in better spirits which comes as a huge relief.

"Do we have to leave tomorrow?" asks Mia.

They all start to clear the kitchen table. "I thought you were looking forward to visiting Aunt Tali," says Liara.

"She's just mad because she is missing a party tomorrow night," says Eva.

"Tattle tale!"

"What party?"

"It's just with my skyball team Dad. They are all getting together to play and have some fun is all."

"Well sport I am sure you can see them when you get back," says Shepard. She takes a plate from her and rinses it in the sink.

"I know I just didn't want to miss it."

"Well we cannot change our tickets now," says Liara.

"She'll be fine Mom," says Raina. She hands her Dad her plate.

"Do Quarians play anything?" asks Mia. "I mean will we do anything when we are there or is it going to be snoresville."

"What?" Liara looks at her in confusion. Shepard just laughs.

"I am sure the Quarians have their own games you can learn Mia. Besides you have your sisters to play with if no one else is around," says Shepard.

"I'll play with you Mia," says Eva enthusiastically.

"Great." Mia walks through the family room to the backyard.

"We can bring her ball right Dad?" asks Raina. She wants to make sure Mia is happy.

"You bet we can."

"You go on ahead," says Liara, "I will be right there.

Shepard puts her arm around Raina. Little A and Eva run through the family room to exit the patio door to the backyard. "You doing okay honey?"

"Yeah Dad."

"No more headaches?"

"Not lately no."

"Dreams?"

"No Dad. I would tell you if I sensed anything."

"No I know…I didn't mean…" Shepard stops her just before going outside. "I just want to make sure you are okay that's all. Your mother and I worry about you."

Raina gives her Dad a kiss on the cheek, "I am fine Dad honest. Now let's play." She goes outside and joins her sisters.

* * *

"You have plans after your exams today Dava?" asks Valya, the family is finishing up breakfast.

"I plan on hanging out with Mia. I think we are hanging out at that pizza place."

"How many tests do you have today?" asks Dara.

"Three."

"You ready?"

"I believe so."

"Nervous?" asks her father.

"A little."

Dara walks behind Dava carrying her plate and kisses her on her crest. "You can only do your best little one."

"Aww Mom."

"What?" She grabs her daughter's plate.

"Do you still have to call me little one? I'm twenty-two."

Valya smiles as she finishes her meal.

"Well I don't think that has anything to do with it," says Dara with a smile.

Dava rolls her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at your mother young lady," says Valya.

"See Mom I am a young lady not a little one," she uses her fingers from both hands to make air quotes.

"You will always be my little one," says Dara.

Valya stands and helps clear the table. She looks at her daughter to do the same which she reluctantly does.

"Did you know that Mia and her family are going to Rannoch?"

"We did yes. They mentioned it when we were over for dinner last week," says Dara.

"Why?" asks Valya. She suspects her daughter is going somewhere with her question.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Are we going on vacation anywhere?"

Her parents exchange looks. Valya puts her arm around her daughter and walks away from the kitchen. "We can't right now honey, I thought we explained that to you."

"But I thought now that you made Detective we would have more credits."

"Honey I only made detective a week ago."

"So?"

"Look," Valya gestures to the couch, Dava sits. "Your Mother and I work very hard to provide for you."

"I know that."

"I am not so sure you do honey. When you go out to eat with your friends that costs credits."

"I know that."

"We have bills to pay and your mother and I like to have nice things too. You are not the only one."

"But Mia and her family…"

"Mia and her family are not this family."

Dara joins them. She sits on the arm of the couch next to Valya. They take each other's hand. "We cannot do everything your friend's families can do. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

Dara says, "I know it's hard honey. Your father and I are saving and we hope to go on vacation after your next term."

"Really? Where?"

Valya in a flat voice also asks, "Really? Where?"

Dara squeezes her bondmate's hand while looking at her daughter. "No promises honey it is just something we are hoping to do."

Dava shrugs, "Okay."

Valya hangs her head. She hates that she cannot give her family what they want when they want it.

"Do you need any last minute quizzing before you head to school?" asks Dara.

"No thanks. I am ready."

"Okay then. Kiss your father good-bye then and I will take you."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye honey good luck."

* * *

"Dava over here!" It's Mia. She is standing at a table full of asari trying to get her attention. Most of them are teammates from her skyball team. School is finally over their exams finished.

"Hi everyone," says Dava.

"Hi," they say and make room for her by moving their chairs. Dava has a chair she grabbed from an unused table.

"So did you survive?" asks Mia.

"I did. I am not sure how I did in in History though, what about you?"

"Who knows? I am not worrying about it anymore because we are DONE!"

The ten asari at the table join her with cheering.

"Where's Raina?"

Mia looks around, "Not sure. I think she is somewhere around here. And before you ask Little A is home, not old enough to hang out yet and Eva is with Shayna at the back somewhere."

Dava smiles, "Thanks. So what are we eating?"

"It's your favorite of course." She gives Dava a half hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. This gets the rest of the table to make ooohhhh noises. "Ha ha very funny everyone," she says to them.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I haven't even started packing. I don't really want to go."

"Why not?"

Mia has to speak loudly because the pizza parlor is getting more and more crowded as more kids from school pile in and grab tables.

Mia leans close so she can be heard, "I mean I love Aunt Tali don't get me wrong, but it takes like three days just to get there and once there I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean I don't know much about Rannoch but isn't it just a huge desert planet, what is there to do?"

"Actually no there are areas that are quite lush."

Mia looks at her in shock.

"What? Dava wonders if she said something wrong.

"How do you know that?"

"When you told me you were going I did some research."

"Is that so?" Mia pats Dava's knee and gives her a smile. "You looking out for me?"

Dava blushes a little. She and Mia have been friends since they were born. Lately it seems like it could turn into something more but she chalks it up to being young and foolish. Mia could not possibly like her like that could she? "I…well I was just curious about the planet since you told me you were going."

Mia takes a bite of pizza followed by a few gulps of a dark colored liquid. "Well I don't like not knowing anyone there ya know?"

Dava nods and takes a bite of her pizza. "I thought you said your Aunt had kids."

"She does but I have never met them."

"How long are you going to be gone again?"

"Two weeks last I heard but knowing my parents that could change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just last week they were talking about possibly staying longer because they wanted my Mom to talk about the Protheans and the Reapers."

"I see."

Mia looks over at Dava after finishing a piece of pizza and notices her sadden mood. "Hey," she nudges her with her shoulder, "we will still have time to spend together before the next term ya know."

Dava blushes again. She takes a sip of her drink which Mia had already ordered for her. "I know." They lock eyes for a few seconds. Dava is the first to look away. She can feel Mia's breath on her neck when she leans closer.

"I am going to miss you too."

* * *

"So you are going to be gone how long again?" asks Lacy. She and Raina are sitting in the back of the pizza parlor away from the more rowdy crowd that includes her sister Mia. They are sitting at the parlor bar on stools. She can see her other sister Eva with Shayna a few tables away sitting with their friends.

"Not sure Lacy, anywhere from two weeks to a month I guess."

"Damn I didn't realize it was for so long. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah. It will be nice to see Aunt Tali and meet her family. I am too old for her kids though so I don't know if I will meet anyone I can hang out with."

"I am sure there are people there your age."

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

"How have you been feeling? Any more headaches?"

"No thank the Goddess."

"I bet it helps that exams are over too."

"It does. Now I can read what I want when I want."

"Will you be able to call while you are there?"

"I'm sure I will. I don't remember what the time change is though so we might have to stick with messages back and forth."

"That's okay."

Raina smiles at her friend. "Are you going anywhere?"

"My parents are still discussing it. I think my Dad wants to go to Omega."

"Omega? Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since that asari got it back…what's her name?"

"Aria T'Loak?"

"Yeah that's it. I guess ever since she got it back it's safe again."

Raina gives her 'are you insane' look.

"Well I mean as safe as it was when she was in charge. According to him there are safe places I guess.

"For kids?"

"Who you calling kid?"

They both laugh. Though they are both twenty-three years old by asari standards they are still kids. If they were human they would either be making a living already or finishing up with their education.

"Well will you at least…." Raina suddenly cannot speak. She is frozen. Her hand is gripping the edge of the bar.

"Raina?"

No reply, the asari is not moving, not blinking, nothing.

"Raina?" Lacy shakes her shoulder slightly. She leans in so she is heard over the growing noise of the crowd, "Raina come on you are scaring me." She shakes her again, but she is just sitting there staring straight ahead barely breathing.

"What's going on?" It's Eva. She must have noticed from the nearby table.

"I don't know she was talking one minute and now this."

Shayna is also with them, she and Eva are shielding people's view of what is happening. They don't want to attract attention.

"Sis can you hear me?" She touches her cheek with her own and says, "Can you hear me?" She looks her in the eyes. Suddenly Eva feels a vice grip on her forearm. It's Lacy. When she looks up at her to protest she sees the terrified look in her eyes. She also notices Shayna looking behind her and that the pizza parlor has grown quiet….too quiet. Swallowing hard the asari turns to look toward the front of the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Mia stands from her table ready for anything. Caressa is standing not three feet from her flanked by two other asari. It reminds Mia of the playground fifteen years ago when Caressa had two friends with her. She wonders if these are the same asari lackeys from back then.

It is clear every kid in the pizza parlor is aware of who Caressa is. It is a known fact that when you see her you are supposed to turn and run not walk the other way. Mia is not doing either of those things.

"Oh Goddess Mia," says Shayna. It is only when Eva gives her a scared look that she realizes she said anything out loud.

"I want you," says Caressa, "don't you know that yet."

Dava stands up and grabs Mia's hand. "Let's go," she says.

"She is not going anywhere," says Caressa.

Dava looks toward the front counter. The workers are too busy filling orders to notice what is going on. She looks toward the back of the restaurant and sees Eva and Shayna but wonders where Raina is.

"You don't tell me what to do Caressa," says Mia giving her friend's hand a squeeze. She wants to tell her she has it under control, but she knows she doesn't.

"Get her out of here," says Raina. She is still staring straight ahead, not moving, not blinking.

Lacy looks at Raina and leans closer, "What…what did you say?"

"Out out out…she must get out. She has to get out of here."

"What is she saying?" asks Eva.

"Call your Dad," says Shayna to Eva.

Eva turns her back on the commotion up front to do just as Shayna suggests.

Caressa lifts her hand and tries to cup Mia's cheek but Mia steps back, "Don't you touch me." By stepping back she bumps into Dava who bumps into the chair behind her causing it to topple over. The ruckus gets the attention of the staff. Dava almost loses her footing but Mia holds tightly onto her hand and does not let her fall.

"Careful girl," says Caressa.

"What do you want with me Caressa?" asks Mia ignoring that the bully addressed her friend.

"I think you know." She takes a step closer.

Those eyes… they are haunted somehow. Mia wants to look away but can't. She feels as if she will be swallowed whole by them.

"What's going on over there?" It's one of the asari workers.

Everyone inside the pizza parlor is quiet. All eyes are on the two asari. Caressa and Mia do not move from their spots. The asari worker loses her patience when no one answers her. She comes out from behind the counter and approaches the two. "There is no fighting in this establishment. Take it outside."

Mia is scared and hopes it doesn't show. The tension in the air is thick. Caressa will not stop looking at her. The bully is completely ignoring the asari worker.

"Hey did you hear what I said?" The worker puts her hand on Caressa's upper arm. The look the bully shoots her makes the worker take a step back and pale two shades lighter.

Mia thinks she is really in trouble now but another worker yells at them. "I have called the police! They should be here any second."

Caressa steps closer so only Mia can hear, "Make no mistake T'Soni, you are mine." She runs her hand up and down her arm which sends chills through her body. Mia takes another step back feeling Dava behind her.

Sirens from a few sky cars can be heard, they are getting closer. It's the first time Mia has seen Caressa blink.

"See you soon." Caressa and her two lackeys turn and walk out of the parlor.

The entire place breathes a sigh of relief.

"Raina can you hear me?" asks Lacy.

"Is she coming?" asks Shayna to Eva.

"Yeah she is on her way."

"I still can't get her to respond Eva." Lacy is very concerned.

"Raina can you hear me?" asks Eva. She has her hand on her shoulder.

Raina faintly nods her head.

"She's gone Sis and Mia is fine."

No reply.

Lacy takes her hands into her own, "Raina, come back."

Raina blinks then blinks again.

"That's it…can you hear me?"

"Here comes Dad," says Eva. "Raina Dad's coming." She kisses her sister on the cheek.

Shepard nods toward Mia when she enters but heads straight to Eva. "She okay?"

"I think she is coming out of it," says Eva.

Shepard gives a half smile to Shayna and Lacy. She steps in front of Raina after Lacy moves out of the way. "Can you hear me honey?"

Raina's eyes finally seem to come to life. She seems to recognize her father. "Dad?"

"Yeah honey it's Dad."

She looks past her wondering where her friend is.

"I'm here," she says.

"I'm going to take you home honey," says Shepard.

Raina stares at her Dad trying to comprehend what is being said. She hears a ringing in her ears and her head is starting to pound. Then she realizes something must have happened, "Where's Mia?" She stands and sways on her feet.

Shepard grabs her arms and steadies her. "Easy…she's okay."

Without further warning Raina doubles over and retches. Thankfully the crowd noise is high again due to all of the kids in the parlor that no one seems to notice the sick asari in the back. Her knees buckle when she finishes but her Dad is able to hold her up.

"We can take care of this," Lacy says to Shepard.

"Do you two have a way of getting home?"

Shayna and Lacy both nod.

"Eva go up to that worker over there and ask for help in cleaning this up."

"Okay Dad."

Raina's world is spinning. She can hardly stand on her own. She wants to sleep she is so very tired.

"Is there a back way out of here?"

"Yes but it is an emergency exit," says Lacy. "I think an alarm will sound."

"She okay?" It's one of the asari workers.

"No I need to get her home. Do you mind if I take her out the back?"

"Go right ahead Captain."

Shepard doesn't correct her. She is too focused on getting her daughter home.

"Want me to go get Mia?" asks Eva.

"Yes please. The car is out front. I will meet you there." Turning to the worker, "Sorry about the mess."

"Think nothing of it. This way." Shayna and Lacy follow. They don't want to stay without their friends. Once outside they assure Shepard they will be fine making it home.

"Please call the house and let me know you got home okay girls?"

"Okay Shepard," says Shayna.

Lacy touches Raina's arm. The asari doesn't seem to notice. "Take care Raina."

"You be careful Lacy."

"I will thank you."

Shepard is holding Raina close to her side. She doesn't want to carry her in a way that draws attention to them. She makes it to the sky car and sees her two other daughters and Dava.

"Is she okay?" asks Mia.

Without saying a word Shepard places Raina in the front seat of the car. She looks pale and completely out of it. When she stands she sees worried faces. "Get in, I'm sure she will be fine. Dava I'll call your parents on the way to our house. Is it okay if they pick you up there?"

"Yes Shepard thank you."

"Okay everyone in." Before entering the car she calls Liara to let her know what is going on.


	16. Chapter 16

**THESSIA**

The night sky is clear but there is no breeze. Mia is running down an empty street. The streetlights reflect off the sheen of water left after a recent rain. Her heart is beating so fast she feels as if it is going to burst. Her lungs are burning. She doesn't know how long she has been running but she knows she cannot stop. She covers her ears when she hears the horrible screech. It is nothing she has ever heard before; it chills her to the bone.

Looking behind her to make sure she has out run her pursuer Mia slams into a building. The air leaves her in one big humph as she collapses and grabs for her side. Breathing heavily on her hands and knees Mia hears it again. The screeching, the bone chilling screeching, like nails on a chalkboard. She covers her ears with her hands as she catches her breath wondering where this building came from. Last she checked the road she was on had no end.

Standing now bent over due to the pain in her ribs Mia starts to head toward where she came as that is the only direction available. After two steps she hears a crackling in the wind feels the static electricity. She looks up and sees it. There are no words. She cannot scream she is far too scared. She has never seen anything like this monstrosity in front of her. She cannot move she cannot look away. The claw like hand of what stands in front of her surges toward her and before she realizes what happens she looks down and sees it has gone completely through her torso. Looking up at the grotesque figure she swears it is grinning.

"Noooo!" Raina bolts upright and runs out of her bedroom straight into her mother's arms nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Raina..Raina I got you."

"Where is she ….where is Mia?"

"Shh Shhh she is okay honey. She is upstairs." Shepard joins Liara to help calm their daughter.

Raina tries to push her way out of her mother's arms, "I…I have to see."

"It's okay Raina calm down honey… you are breathing too quickly."

"Calm down honey." says Shepard.

"Dad! Where's Mia?" Raina is still trying to get out of her mother's very strong grip.

"Please get her Elly." Liara is keeping her voice very calm.

Before Liara can finish her sentence Shepard is bolting for the stairs. It is the middle of the night. Raina fell asleep in the sky car on the way home from the pizza parlor and this is the first time they have seen her awake since. Liara and Shepard have yet to go to bed they have been too worried.

Raina is sobbing now her legs have given out. Liara is holding her gently rubbing her back when Shepard and Mia hurry to her.

"I'm here Raina…I'm here."

Raina's head snaps up. Her eyes go wide. She extends a shaky hand not knowing if what she sees in front of her is real or not.

Mia quickly grabs the hand and holds it to her chest. "I'm here."

Raina stands and hugs her sister, her legs are weak but Mia's strong arms hold her upright. "I'm here, I'm right here."

Shepard and Liara join Mia and both wrap their arms around their two oldest daughters hoping Raina will calm down.

Legs giving out again they all slowly sink to the floor. Raina will not let go of her sister. Mia is crying now. She has never seen Raina so upset, she is clearly scared for her sister.

For the next twenty minutes Liara and Shepard continue to repeat, "Everything's okay, Mia's okay, you are okay, everything's okay," until finally Raina is so exhausted from crying that she can hardly keep her eyes open as her head rests against Mia's shoulder.

Slowly Shepard stands and takes Raina into her arms. She carries her into her bedroom; Mia continues to hold her hand. Liara pulls down the bed covers and her father slowly sets Raina down on the bed.

"I am going to stay," says Mia.

Liara leaves the room while Shepard pulls the covers up over Raina. "Rest now honey."

"We have…" Raina's throat is hoarse she can barely be heard.

"What honey?" Shepard's ear is next to her mouth.

"Rannoch…we have …to go."

"We can talk about that in the morning honey." Shepard tries to stand up but Raina grabs her shirt by the collar.

Raina gives her a fierce look saying do as I say. It is a cross between desperation, fear and absolute certainty.

Shepard gently takes her hand from her shirt, "The transport leaves late tomorrow so we have plenty of time to discuss it. You sleep now, you need your rest."

Liara walks in with a pillow, blanket and comforter for Mia.

"Thanks Mom."

"I promise honey we will discuss it." Shepard kisses her hand and steps away from the bed.

Raina moves to her side. She reaches for Mia who takes her hand, "I'm right here Sis."

Liara kisses both of them then leaves the room with Shepard following closing the door.

Liara walks into the kitchen. Shepard watches her. She starts to make tea. When she sees her hands tremble Shepard places her hands over hers. "She is going to be okay."

Liara turns and hugs her bondmate. She cannot speak her throat is too tight. She can't keep her tears at bay.

Walking her to the bedroom Shepard guides Liara to the bed. "I can't sleep Elly…what are we going to do."

Shepard hands her her pajamas. "Are you listening to me?" She wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"We need sleep then we can talk about it." Shepard takes off her shirt and puts on her pajama top.

"How can you be so calm?" Liara gets under the covers.

"Believe me I am screaming on the inside." She gets into bed.

"What did Raina say to you?" Liara snuggles into her side wrapping her arm around Shepard's waist.

"She said we still have to go to Rannoch."

Liara squeezes her. "Do you think that is such a good idea?"

"I think things will be clearer in the morning."

"What are we going to do Elly?"

Not sure what to say Shepard doesn't say anything. She knows Liara is exhausted. When she doesn't answer and is not prodded by her she knows she is falling asleep. It is not long before her breathing is deep and slow. Knowing she probably won't sleep much herself she kisses her blue beauty on the crest and closes her eyes hoping sleep will come quickly.

* * *

**EARTH**

Abby is home from college and the first to wake in the house. Her mother, Ashley Williams who is a retired Captain from the Alliance and her father Tyler are sleeping in. Her brother Kaidan is also in bed.

Normally not one to be the first to wake Abby is thrilled to be home. She is in the kitchen grateful to be around real food for a change. The food she has been eating lately when cramming for her final exams were loaded with carbs and sugar a must to help keep her up for last minute studying. She is studying engineering, a job her father says he enjoys a lot.

Her mother kept telling her it was okay that she did not pursue a career in the Alliance. Though she is not sure her mother was telling the truth a part of her is very happy that her brother is joining the Alliance. She hopes one day she will overcome the feeling of being a disappointment.

The burner ready, she places the premade mixture into the skillet. She is making pancakes for her family, a family tradition from her childhood. Every Saturday morning the family would eat breakfast together and stay in their pajamas until close to Noon before chores started for the day. Any homework from school was expected to be completed on Saturday before any fun could be had with friends. Sundays were spent going to church then coming home to play. Play games with the family or go out with friends. It was a day of rest, rest from chores, from school from the everyday grind that life can be.

Since she started college, Abby continued with a lot of the habits that her parents instilled. She always had her homework done by the weekend. She didn't go out during the week like her roommates did. No she stayed in and studied. When the weekend came she was free to sleep in or waste the day watching vids.

"What smells so good?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi honey." Ashley crosses to the kitchen and hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to make breakfast for everyone."

"May I help?"

"Sure."

Ashley opens the refrigerator.

"Here." Abby hands her a bowl.

"Thanks." She grabs fruit from the fridge sets it on the counter and starts cutting it up into bite size pieces. "It is so good to have you home honey. Do you know what you are planning on doing for the summer?"

"I…uh…well I did have one idea."

"What?"

Abby swallows the lump in her throat as she flips a pancake to cook on the other side. She is staring at the pancake.

"Honey?"

"Honey?" Ashley touches her shoulder. Abby jumps a little. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

She looks at her mother wondering how long she has been staring at the pancake. She checks it and places it on the nearby plate. "Huh?"

"I…" Ashley takes the spatula from her daughter. She looks into her eyes, places both hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just…" Abby takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I thought I would ask Dad about an internship."

Ashley wonders if there is more. She doesn't understand why it was so hard to tell her that. When her daughter doesn't say any more she says "That sounds like a great idea. Have you asked him yet?"

Abby blinks a few times a bit surprised. "Uhhh."

"Honey look. I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to believe me. I want you to be happy. Do what you want to do not what you think I want you to do. You need to live your own life."

Abby swallows again.

Ashley gives her a hug. "I think it is a great idea. Ask him. I bet he will agree." She pours mixture into the skillet then returns to cutting fruit. "I love you Abby, nothing will ever change that."

Abby doesn't say anything; she just watches the pancake cook.

"What did I do or say to make you not believe me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. When did you stop believing me?"

Abby turns to look at her mother. She is not sure what to say. "I ..I don't know."

Ashley doesn't say another word. She focuses on cutting the fruit.

* * *

"Do you really have to go in today it's Saturday?" asks Mark.

Oriana is getting dressed. It is early yet and she doubts that Hunter and Tanner are awake yet. "I don't want to argue Mark."

"Oriana you just started this project. I don't want this to consume you."

"It is hardly consuming me."

"I beg to differ." He stops her from moving about the bedroom. "Please stay home."

"I …I can't." She steps out of his reach.

In defeat Mark doesn't try to stop her again.

"I should be home for dinner." Oriana leaves.

Mark does not believe her. This has happened before. She gets consumed by her work. He had hoped this time would be different. He shakes his head at himself because he should have known better. He doubts he or the boys will see her until tomorrow.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we still going to Rannoch today?"

Liara slowly opens her eyes. The light from the window has brightened the room. She cannot believe she slept but at the same time feels like she could sleep for another day. "What honey?"

"Are we still going to Rannoch today?"

Liara who is still draped over Shepard turns to look at who is talking to her. "Aethyta? What time is it?"

"It's almost Noon."

Liara looks at her youngest. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Goddess." Liara sits up and stretches then stands. "Couldn't you find anything to eat?"

"Not really. We didn't go to the store remember?"

Liara looks at the bed. She doesn't want to wake Shepard. She grabs her robe. "Okay, go on to the kitchen I will be right there."

She quickly brushes her teeth and uses the restroom then enters the kitchen. There she finds Eva and Aethyta at the breakfast bar.

"I am so sorry; I did not mean to sleep so late. Eva why didn't you make something?"

"I was packing."

Liara tries not to roll her eyes. "You need to help out around here Eva that is hardly an appropriate answer."

She rounds her shoulders and dips her chin, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry come and help me."

"What about Little A?"

"Eva Justine I will not ask you again."

She gives her little sister a dirty look then stops playing her handheld device and helps her mother.

"Ah see right here. There are some eggs you just had to move something to see it." Liara gives Aethyta a look.

"Sorry Mom I didn't see it."

Liara hands the eggs to Eva to start whisking. Aethyta was right; there is little else in the refrigerator. They did not stock up on supplies because they are leaving today; at least that was the plan until ….

"What happened last night?" asks Eva.

"Here you can cook these as well," says Liara as she hands her a few slices of meat to cook. "Aethyta you can set the table please."

"Yes Mom." The littlest T'Soni gets to work.

Liara walks over to Raina's bedroom which is not far from the kitchen. She slowly opens the door. Raina and Mia are still sleeping. Mia is actually in bed with Raina not on the floor. She wonders if Raina had another episode in the night and didn't hear it.

"Is she going to be okay Mom?"

Liara quietly closes the door. "Yes Aethyta they both will be."

"The table is done."

"Thank you. Have you finished packing?"

"Does that mean we are still going?" Little A smiles brightly.

"Answer my question."

"Almost."

"Go help your sister. I am going to wake your father."

"Yes Mom."

Liara is very pleased that Aethyta has chosen today to be obedient without a struggle.

"Elly? Elly wake up."

Shepard's arm moves to her left, her hand in search of Liara.

"Elly," she takes her hand "wake up. It is nearly Noon."

Shepard opens her eyes. "What?"

"We slept late. I have Eva and Aethyta cooking breakfast. Raina and Mia are still sleeping."

Shepard sits up and dangles her legs over the side of the bed. She extends them and flexes her feet then points them then flexes again to help stretch. "What's wrong?"

"Are we going to Rannoch?"

Shepard rubs her eyes and yawns. She usually likes having some caffeine in her system before actually having a conversation.

"Can I shower first?"

"Hurry up." Liara is a bit frantic. Normally sleeping in would not be a problem but if they are going to Rannoch they need to leave in a few short hours.

Shepard limps a little to the bathroom to get into the shower. Her right hip has been bothering her more and more lately. Her muscles feel tight all of the time like they never relax and she is starting to have shooting pain down her leg. Since it is not an everyday occurrence she has not brought it up to Miranda yet.

"It's almost done Mom," says Eva.

"Okay thank you sweetheart." Liara opens Raina's door again. Mia is awake and starting to get up. "Good morning or I should say afternoon."

"Afternoon?" asks Mia. She stands stretching her arms over her head. She stands on her tippy toes then relaxes. "Are we still going?"

"I do not know your father and I just woke up. She is in the shower. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay."

"How is she?"

"She woke up again last night but I was able to calm her down. It wasn't as bad as before."

"Did she talk to you about anything?"

"No."

"Are you done packing in case we do go?"

"I have a few things to do yet."

"Go get dressed before breakfast please."

Mia gives her mother a hug, "Don't you mean lunch." She smiles then walks out of the bedroom.

Liara sits on the side of the bed. She places her hand on Raina's back; her daughter is on her side facing away from her. "Raina honey wake up."

"I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?"

Without turning around she asks, "Are we going to Rannoch?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

Raina turns around now, "We have to go Mom." She sits up. "We have to get out of here."

"Tell me why? What did you see?"

She shakes her head. "We just need to leave."

"I think we should talk about this."

"Breakfast is ready," says Aethyta when she pops her head into the room.

Raina starts to get up, Liara moves out of the way. "Raina honey we need to talk."

"Can it wait?"

Looking into her eyes Liara can see how her daughter is pleading with her without having to say anything. Liara nods.

Raina rushes by happy to not have to talk about what she saw last night in her nightmares.

"I turned on the coffee for Dad," says Mia.

"Thank you Mia." Liara sits at the table.

"Should we start without her?" asks Eva.

"I'm here," says Shepard. She makes her way to her seat. "Sorry I'm late. This looks very good, who did the honors?"

"I did," says Eva.

"I set the table."

"And it looks very nice Little A thank you," says Shepard.

"Your coffee should be ready soon Dad."

"Thanks Mia."

Liara can feel herself burning with anger. She is not sure if she is angry at Elly for acting like everything is fine or if she is angry for over sleeping or angry that Raina is hurting and she cannot do anything about it. She sits quietly trying to sort through her thoughts when Raina finally speaks.

"I think we should still go to Rannoch."

Everyone stops eating and looks at her.

"I think it would be good to leave Thessia for a while."

Liara and Shepard both notice her looking at Mia when she says it. They are not stupid, they know she dreamt something horrible last night and it involved their second oldest daughter.

"I agree," says Mia, which really surprises her parents. She has been complaining about how bored she will probably be for the last week. "I want to meet our cousins." She says it with a wry smile which makes her younger sisters laugh.

"Are you sure you feel up to traveling Raina?" asks Shepard.

"I think so."

"No headache then?" asks Liara. By the look on Shepard's face her tone may not have been the best.

Raina swallows but it is not food. She wonders why her mother seems angry with her. "No," she lies.

Liara narrows her eyes at her oldest daughter. She sets down her fork and looks at the rest of the table. "It takes three days to get to Rannoch. Your father and I have reserved three rooms. They are next to each other and there are doors that connect the units. There is a dining area as well as an area to play games, watch vids."

"Yeah it is a pretty big vessel. Three levels isn't it Liara?" asks Shepard.

"That is correct. But it is not home. It may not be as comfortable. There is no fresh air and when you look outside you can feel disoriented because you will see nothing but blackness. The only way you know the ship is moving is by the vibrations."

"I can manage Mother," says Raina. She is not looking away this time. "This isn't our first trip."

"If you are certain." There is that tone again.

"I am."

"Are you mad Mom?" asks Little A.

Liara looks at Shepard.

"Finish your breakfast Little A," says Shepard. "Your mother is just concerned about your oldest sister that's all."

"When isn't she," Eva says it under her breath.

Mia hears it and swats her in the arm. "Shut up Eva!"

"Oww Hey you can't hit me. Mom!"

"Enough!" Liara stands so quickly her chair topples over. She is looking directly at Eva. "Get upstairs and finish packing. If you are finished then you can stay there until we are ready to leave."

Eva gapes at her.

"Now!"

Eva bolts out of her chair and runs upstairs.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

No one says a word.

Liara's hands are shaking. Her breathing is too fast. She turns around and sets the chair up right. It looks like she is about to say something but stops herself. She walks to her bedroom.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Shepard finally speaks up. "Everyone is a little tense right now. Mia?"

Her daughter looks at her.

"I don't want to ever see you hit your sister again do you understand?"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Do you understand?"

Mia lets out a frustrated breath. "Yes."

"Thank you." She looks to Raina. "What have we said about lying?"

"I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." She sets her napkin on her plate. "Little A when you are done can you please make sure you are finished packing?"

"Yes Dad."

"I will come up and help you when I am finished okay?"

"Okay."

"You two," she looks between Raina and Mia, "can clean up the kitchen.

They both nod.

Shepard stands. She pats Raina on the shoulder then heads to the bedroom to check on her wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**RANNOCH**

The last time she was here she killed a reaper with her blue beauty and her Quarian friend. As the vessel flies toward the docking bay Shepard cannot help but remember how Legion sacrificed himself for the Geth. How his death allowed each Geth to live. And now it is all lost. The Geth died when the crucible was fired and she still doesn't know why.

Sure scientists told her that all synthetics were destroyed including her friend EDI but that didn't make her feel better. Joker never admitted he blamed her but she knows better. It was hard to look him in the face after that, still is.

"You okay?"

Shepard feels Liara's hand on her shoulder she covers it with her own, "Yeah." She is not sure how long she has been staring out of the window. When she looks behind her she sees her four beautiful daughters watching her. Liara cups her cheek; her thumb wipes away a tear she didn't know she shed.

"Are you sure?"

She clears her throat and gives her wife a sad smile, "I'm fine." She looks again at her daughters. She has been so worried about Raina but the trip so far has been good. Her headache is gone and she slept through the night last night which is a big improvement. For the first day on the vessel she would not allow Mia out of her sight, but now she seems more relaxed.

Liara was not sure why she was so upset the day the left. She doesn't like feeling helpless. After talking to her she and Raina made up before stepping on the vessel. Raina promised to try not to lie; she promised to not hide how she is really feeling. She wasn't doing it on purpose she just didn't want to worry her parents.

Shepard made sure to spend time with Eva and Little A. She and Liara have noticed lately that they seem to be acting up because of the attention Raina is getting. Fair or not they don't always understand that Raina is not asking for the attention. They had the talk again with them about her ability and tried to explain that there will be times that their focus will be on her just like their focus is on Mia during her skyball games. Eva and Little A seemed to understand but only time will tell. It is hard growing up in a big family.

"Everyone ready to go?" asks Shepard. She tries to lighten the mood by smiling though it doesn't reach her eyes.

The kids know by the look of her that their father is reliving memories. Their mother told them a little about Rannoch and the last time they both were here but they never spoke of the specifics due to their age.

In bed some nights Liara has to convince Shepard that allowing the Geth to survive as individuals was important and not a waste of time. Shepard usually agrees but when she gets down, when she feels she should have been able to do more, when she blames herself for all those lost during the war, it is during these times that she feels it was a waste of time since the Geth ended up dying anyway, something she blames herself for. So she tries to remember her work with Dr. Snowden and thankfully her down times, her pit of despair moments as she likes to call them, lasts less and less in duration. Will she ever not get down or feel depressed, no. But she doesn't have to dwell on what she cannot control and that is a hard lesson she has to remind herself of from time to time.

Shepard grabs her and Liara's luggage, "You check your rooms? Make sure you have everything?"

"Yes Dad," the kids say.

Liara kisses Shepard on the cheek and it is a kiss that says I love you; your family loves you, take the time you need.

"Let's go."

The family follows the rest of the passengers out of the vessel. The docking bay is enormous. There are other types of vessels docked. The one they are exiting from is the largest. The accommodations were actually pretty nice.

"Shepard! Liara!"

Shepard looks around but doesn't see where the voice is coming from. She feels Liara's hand on her arm.

"There," says Liara. She hurries ahead and hugs Tali. Shepard is surprised because Tali does not have her helmet on. Nor does she have her suit on. She looks very much like a human woman. Only having seen her with her helmet off twice, Shepard did not recognize her in the crowd.

"Goddess Tali it is so good to see you." Liara hugs her tightly. "I have forgotten how gorgeous you are."

"I can't believe you are here Keelah!" The Quarian returns the hug just as tight.

"Is that her?" asks Little A.

"Duh," says Eva.

Shepard turns to both of them, "Hey."

Both girls look down.

"…wait to introduce you." Liara approaches with Tali, they are arm in arm.

Shepard sets down the luggage. "Tali!" She hugs her. Tali is a thin woman with long dark shoulder length hair. Aside from her three digits on her hands and feet Shepard forgot how human a Quarian looks.

"How are you Shepard? You are looking good."

"You too."

"Tali you remember Raina and Mia."

"Oh my how the two of you have grown." You gives them each a hug. Looking at Mia, "I hear you are quite the skyball player."

"I do okay."

"Better than okay by the way your father talks about you."

Mia is surprised to hear that. She didn't know that her Dad bragged about her. She suddenly stands up a bit straighter and beams with pride.

"And this is Eva our third child," says Liara.

"Hello Eva, it is a pleasure to meet you." Tali extends her hand.

It is the first time Eva has seen a Quarian in person. She takes her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Aunt Tali."

"And this is Aethyta."

"Well hello there. It is a pleasure."

"Hi Aunt Tali." Instead of shaking her hand Little A gives her a hug.

"You all are such beautiful girls," says Tali.

"Where is your family Tali?" asks Liara.

"They stayed home. I wanted you all to myself." Tali cannot help but stare at the four asari children. She turns to Liara and takes her arm, "They are all so beautiful Liara." They walk off.

Shepard and the girls look at each other, "Go ahead," says Shepard. She grabs the luggage once more and follows everyone out of the docking bay.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Claire can you look at this for me?" asks Oriana. She has been working on something and needs a second set of eyes.

"What do you have?" She looks at the monitor.

"It's DNA from a RUST patient."

"Where did you get this?" Claire is surprised. The project is only in its second week. She is still studying the research Dr. Blair Sadler has done.

"Just look," says Oriana. She is losing her patience. She lost herself in her work and pretty much missed the entire weekend with her family, something Mark and she argued about Sunday night and into the next day. She inserts a needle and slowly depresses the plunger.

The substance goes to work on the DNA strand. After a few minutes it dissolves it completely.

"Are you trying to go right into the nucleotide?" asks Dr. Grossman.

"I am. But it doesn't work. I can't dilute the substance. I …" Oriana shakes her head.

"Hey." Claire looks at her. "We are in the second week Oriana no need to be so hard on yourself."

"I am so sick of this I feel like I want to scream."

"I think you are putting too much pressure on yourself. We are supposed to be working together Oriana not by ourselves."

Oriana doesn't seem to hear her. She is reading through her data.

"Did you work here over the weekend?"

Letting out a loud sigh, "Not you too, I cannot take another argument right now Claire."

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are in the second week of a two year project and you are already working yourself ragged. You need to pace yourself."

Feeling incredibly tense Oriana stands and starts pacing back and forth.

"You need to relax Oriana. Why don't we go out for lunch today? Get you mind off it. Talk me through your process. Maybe you are on to something."

Oriana does not feel very well. A breath of fresh air might be exactly what she needs. She stops pacing. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Let's go to lunch."

Claire is a little concerned for her friend and colleague. "Okay. It is a little early but I could eat."

"Thanks Claire."

They both walk to the secure door. It is such a pain to have to have an armed escort with them 24/7. Getting into the limo they ask to be taken to an Italian restaurant.

"I think best with Italian," says Claire.

Getting out of the car, they walk in and are showed a place in the back. Their escort remains at the bar watching.

"So do you like your driver?" asks Oriana.

"He's okay. Gives me my space."

"Does he ever talk?"

"Sometimes. He answers Yes and No, not much more than that. I guess I need to ask more open ended questions." Claire laughs at her own joke. Her smile fades when she looks at Oriana deep in thought. "Oriana?" Reaching to touch her shoulder, "Hey?"

"What? Oh sorry Claire. Guess I am a little distracted."

"I have seen this before you know."

Furrowing her brows, "What?"

"Obsession."

"That is a little dramatic Claire." Oriana waves her off as she looks at the menu.

"Oh really? What did you do this past weekend?"

She looks at her friend over the menu. She narrows her eyes.

"I'm waiting." Claire is trying not to smile.

Oriana returns to looking at the menu. "So what is good here?"

"I knew it. You did work all weekend. What did your husband have to say about it?"

Oriana plops the menu down in exasperation.

"That bad huh?"

"He is over reacting."

"Is he?"

She looks at her. "I am trying to do something very important. He should understand."

"You mean we."

"What?"

"You said 'I'. You are trying to work on this project all by yourself Oriana. That is going to get you nowhere fast. You need to work with the rest of us. I mean who do you think you are?" She does not say it accusingly.

"Excuse me?"

"We are all pretty smart people Oriana. What makes you think you can," she leans close to whisper though no one else is seated by them yet; the lunch crowd has yet to arrive. "can cure it all by yourself?"

Wide eyed and mouth open Oriana is at a loss for words.

Claire takes a sip of water and looks at the menu.

"I…I didn't mean to imply that I…"

"That is exactly what you are doing Oriana. I mean come on. How blind can you be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we worked on that project on Thessia before you even met Mark you worked way too many hours at the lab and you know it."

"I just get involved that's all. I do my best work..."

"Alone yeah right. Keep telling yourself that."

"Have I offended you in some way Claire?"

She looks at her. Her friend is obviously clueless. "You offend all of us Oriana thinking you can do this by yourself. I mean this disease reared its ugly head a few years back and now we have the opportunity to make history and you want it all to yourself."

"It's…it's not like that I swear."

Claire lets out a breath. "Well it looks like it Oriana. I mean pretty soon the other scientists are going to notice and say something to Dr. Sadler about how you don't play nice with others."

Oriana never thought about it like that before. She gets consumed by her work sure, but not for fame, not for fortune but to help. To improve lives to improve science. "Shit."

Claire just looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're right."

"About?"

"Everything. I mean I don't try to not work with others, I just…" Oriana cannot believe how she has been acting. No wonder Mark is so angry with her right now. "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I don't have lunch with you."

Claire smiles. She knows what her friend wants to do. "Say hi to him for me."

Oriana stands and kisses her friend on the cheek. "Thanks." She walks up to their armed escort. He calls her driver and she waits by the front door. She needs to see her husband and she needs to see him now.

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Shepard is sitting next to the window in the second row of seats while Tali drives. Liara is up front with her talking about everything. It has been a long time too long since they have talked.

Looking out at the landscape Shepard can't help the images from flashing back to her, images of a barren rocky land. No water in sight only rock and red clay. Now when she looks outside she see buildings, people of all races though mostly Quarian. She sees lakes and green grass, nothing like how she remembers Rannoch when she killed a reaper and lost Legion. She feels a hand on hers and she is snapped from her reverie. She looks at her oldest daughter and gives her a small smile.

Raina squeezes her hand. "Are you okay Dad?"

"I'll be fine honey thanks." She squeezes her hand back and continues to look out the window lost in her past.

"Remember what you have taught me."

"What's that?" She continues to look out at the buildings as they pass by.

"Do not worry about the things you cannot change."

Shepard looks at her daughter. "How did you get so smart?" She gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I had good teachers." Raina smiles. It's nice to see her smile. "Are you thinking about the war?"

Shepard looks behind her to the third row. Eva and Little A are busy playing their games and Mia who is next to Raina seems to be asleep. "A little bit yeah."

"What happened here?" Raina is curious. Shepard and Liara are very up front with their daughters. They typically answer what they can when asked about the war, but some things are too much, some things they do not share.

"We fought a reaper here."

Raina swallows. "Did anyone die?"

Shepard squeezes her hand again. "It was war honey, of course people died."

"Anyone close to you?"

Shepard looks at her daughter again. "Do you remember your mother and me ever talking about Legion?"

"He was one of those machine things?"

It is still hard to believe that their daughters have never seen a Geth or that Geth are not part of their world. "Yes. He was a Geth."

"He was part of a whole right?"

"Yeah something like that. Anyway, you remember how the Quarians created the Geth?"

Raina nods.

"Well the Geth wanted to live and the Quarians wanted slaves…well I should say helpers I guess. But they didn't want the Geth to think on their own and when they did some of the Quarians tried to destroy them. The Geth fought back in self-defense and the war began."

"Did Aunt Tali want them destroyed?"

"At first. But when she talked to Legion and got to know his perspective she realized he was not a threat." Shepard is reminded of the confrontation between the two when they were aboard the Normandy. How she had to talk Tali down, convince her not to pull the trigger as she held a gun to his head.

"Dad?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Anyway, we came to Rannoch to destroy a reaper base. Jamming towers prevented an orbital strike so we had to land on the surface to stop the jamming. Once we did that the Normandy fired and out from this hole appears a reaper destroyer. So we take that down and the next thing I know one of the Quarian captains want to demolish the rest of the Geth ships because they were at an advantage."

Mia, Eva and Little A are all listening now. Tali and Liara have stopped talking and are listening in as well. Shepard doesn't seem to notice. She continues her story while looking out the window.

"Legion wanted to upload the reaper code."

"Reaper code?"

"It would allow each Geth to have true intelligence. Each would be an individual thinking for itself."

"What did you do?"

"I told Legion to upload it. Of course some of the Quarians were nervous. They thought the Geth would become too powerful and take out them while at the same time other Quarians wanted to hurry up and destroy the Geth before it could be done."

"What did Aunt Tali do?"

"She was scared…at first. Who wouldn't be? She didn't trust Legion like I did. She was taught from childhood that the Geth were to blame for the war. I ordered the fleets to stand down and she ordered the Quarians to stand down."

"What happened?"

"They stopped fighting each other. After years and years of war they ….stopped firing at each other."

"The Quarians owe their lives to your father and mother," says Tali.

"And to you Tali," says Shepard, "don't forget that."

"Whatever happened to Legion? Did he die when the weapon was fired?" asks Mia.

Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes. She clears her throat. "No…in order for the code to work he had to sacrifice himself so the rest of the Geth could be individuals."

"He killed himself?" asks Eva.

"In a way yes." She looks at her daughter Raina and squeezes her hand. A single tear falls down her cheek when she exchanges a sad smile with Liara.

"I'm sorry Dad," says Raina.

"Thanks honey."

"You know Shepard we have never forgotten his sacrifice," says Tali. "We erected a monument to honor him and all of the Geth. I will be glad to show you tomorrow."

"That is wonderful Tali," says Liara.

"We should be arriving shortly at the hotel. I will drop you off so you can get settled then come back to bring you to my home where you can meet my family and have dinner."

"Sounds great," says Shepard. She is happy that they will have time to settle in. She is pretty tired from the trip and wants to stretch her legs for a bit. She prepared herself for memories to come back but she hopes her somber mood does not last too long.


	18. Chapter 18

**RANNOCH**

Taking a walk usually clears her head but Shepard's hip started to hurt so much so that she had to stop and sit on a nearby bench. She wondered farther away from the hotel that she realized. Looking at her omni-tool she knows she is going to get in trouble if she is not back soon: One because Liara would be worried then mad and Second Tali is supposed to pick them up in about an hour for dinner.

"Umm excuse me?"

Shepard rubs her right hip and leg. She is cursing herself for not talking to Miranda about her pain. She knows she can't make it back to the hotel on foot and she doesn't know what the taxis look like here if there are any such things.

"Umm excuse me, but are you Captain Shepard… I mean retired Captain Shepard?"

She looks up and sees a male Quarian. Just like Tali looks like a woman without her helmet, this man looks like a human male. He has short brown hair cut above his ears. "May I help you?"

"I knew it I knew it!" He jumps a little then calms down as he looks around. He waves off a few people that look his way. "Do you need some help?"

"What?"

"Looks like you are lost. You need a ride?"

"No that's okay. I was actually going to see about getting a cab. Do you have cabs here? Or umm taxi?"

"Yes yes, see." He points.

Shepard's eyes follow and she sees a sky car not too far from them. She has no idea if it is really a cab or not.

"I take you wherever you need to go."

"Are you a taxi driver?" Shepard doesn't want to just enter any sky car. The Quarian doesn't look like a threat but she has seen worst in smaller packages.

"Yes." He pulls up his omni-tool and his ID displays along with what looks like a company name.

"You hear of this place?" asks Shepard as she brings up her omni-tool and displays a picture of the hotel.

"Yes I know where it is. Please come." He extends a hand. Seeing that she needs to get back soon she decides to chance it since she is not getting a weird vibe off of him.

She stands and her right leg buckles a little. He catches her and holds her up. "You okay Shepard?"

"Yeah," she says through clenched teeth. "Yeah thanks." She allows him to help her to the back seat and gets in.

He gets in the front, "Old war injury?"

She could tell him the truth. That at age sixteen while sleeping over at an Alliance base after her parents were murdered right in front of her on Mindoir a man snuck into her room and tried to rape her only to be stopped by her screaming where thankfully military personnel tackled him to the ground and took him away after he stabbed her three times in the stomach. She could go on to say that the man escaped prison during the reaper war and spent his time plotting revenge. How he hired a crew to kidnap her and had them tie her to a table with a tray of instruments to use for his enjoyment, oh how he enjoyed slicing into her. Slicing until he hit bone. How the knife went so deep into her hip that she actually heard and felt the metal scrape on her bone. She could also tell him that her now bondmate burst into the room and threw the man against the wall killing him instantly. But instead of filling him in on her injury she simply says, "Something like that."

The trip does not take long. When they land Shepard brings up her omni-tool to pay."

"No no Captain Shepard. My treat."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes yes. My pleasure. My way of thanking you Captain Shepard for saving us. For saving all of us."

"Appreciate it." She shakes his hand and enters the hotel.

Shepard opens the door to the hotel suite. They are located near the top of the tower. There are three bedrooms in the suite and two bathrooms an area for lounging and a balcony with chairs.

"Goddess Elly where have you been?" asks Liara. She is hurrying out of the bedroom to greet her.

"Sorry Liara I lost track of time."

Noticing her limp, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"Well you better hurry up. Tali will be here in under an hour." Liara walks back into the bedroom where the master bath is attached. She comes right back out and approaches her bondmate. "Are you sure you are okay? Do you need to stay in tonight?"

"No no. I will be fine."

"Did you bring your pain pills?"

"Yeah they are in my bag."

"How about I get them for you and you deal with your daughters. They have done nothing but argue with each other for the last thirty minutes."

"My daughters eh?"

"You heard me correctly Elly." Liara disappears into the bedroom.

Rubbing her leg Shepard walks toward the chaos that she can already hear.

"…I have to get ready!"

"Hey hey hey everybody calm down," says Shepard.

All of them are trying to get a turn in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Dad they won't move," says Aethyta.

"All right everyone quiet please. So tell me, who of you still needs a shower?"

Aethyta raises her hand. She is the only one.

"Out."

"Awww Dad but I need …" says Mia.

"Out."

"I need the mirror Dad," says Eva.

"Out all of you out out out." She corrals them out of the bathroom. "Honey do you have everything you need for your shower?"

"Yes Dad," says Aethyta, "thanks."

Shepard gives her a kiss on her crest. Once the bathroom door closes she turns her attention to her two other daughters.

"You okay Dad?" asks Eva.

Shepard wonders why she is asking then realizes that she has been rubbing her leg this whole time. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Listen up. Where is Raina?"

"In the room," says Mia.

"You two need to treat your little sister with respect."

They don't say anything.

"Do you hear me? I don't want to have to keep reminding you of this. It is getting out of hand. Next time I see you picking on her you're grounded."

"Dad!" says Eva. Mia was going to say something but Eva beat her to it.

"I mean it," she says pointing her finger. "I mean it. Now please finish getting ready."

Hanging their heads they both find a mirror to finish getting ready.

"I turned on the shower for you," says Liara as she sees Shepard enter the room.

"Thanks."

"Here." Liara hands her a pill.

"Thanks."

"Your daughters?"

Shepard undresses, "I think it is safe to call them our daughters again." She gives Liara a quick kiss on the lips and then enters the shower. "Ahh."

"We don't have to stay very late if you are not up to it Elly."

"I'll be fine. I just hope I don't fall asleep during dinner."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"This is your desk Valya. Everyone this is Valya." Meryl who is Valya's new boss is not the best at introductions. She walks away leaving three other asari detectives staring at her. Though Valya was promoted over a week ago today is her official first day as a Detective.

"Hi there I am Atalia," the dark violet asari stands and nods her head.

"Hi nice to meet you," says Valya.

"That's Naava and that is Sara."

Valya nods they return it.

"So I guess that makes us new partners," says Atalia.

Valya sets down her box of personal items and sits in her chair to check out the fit. "You been on the job long?"

"Two years as a Detective. You have quite the muscle tone you work out?"

"Watch out for her Valya," says Naava. "She fucks anything that moves.

"Language Naava, Shit." She winks at Valya.

Valya swallows wondering what she has gotten herself into.

Touching her arm and leaning in close Atalia says, "Don't believe her. She is just jealous that I actually have a social life."

Sara laughs, "Now that is the truth."

"You know Naava it's not my fault you go home and never leave your house until it's time to go to work. How do you expect to find someone that way?" asks Atalia.

Naava doesn't answer she just narrows her eyes at her.

"Cuts your options down. I mean you are limited to delivery people," says Valya.

They all look at her in silence. She wonders if maybe she said something wrong that perhaps the best way to get along would have been to say nothing. Suddenly two of them burst into laughter.

"Good one!" Sara says as she slaps her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Ha ha Valya," says Naava.

"Atalia and Valya got a murder," says Meryl, "You're up."

Atalia opens her omni-tool, "Got it boss. Let's roll."

* * *

"I am going to miss you Arelia," says Tim.

"I am going to miss you too Tim," says Arelia.

Tim Clarkson replaced Mark Curtis as the Alliance representative on the joint work they do with the Asari. The training program Arelia and Shepard introduced two decades ago is still going strong. Tim is retiring and moving back to Earth. He is over at the T'Jala/Lawson estate for a farewell dinner with his wife Mary.

"It will be nice to get home and spend more time with my brother," says Tim.

"How is he doing?" asks Miranda.

"I guess it's like everyone else, he has his good days and he has his bad days."

"We are moving within a mile of the hospital," says Mary, "so we will be able to see him every day."

Tim's brother Scott was injured before the reaper war. He was in the same unit as Mark, but Tim has never shared the story. He doesn't feel it is his story to share.

"Mom?" Shayna speaks up; she and Rose clearly want to be excused. They prefer to leave the adults to talk.

"Take your plates please," says Arelia.

"Good luck Mr. Clarkson," says Rose.

"Thank you Rose. It sure has been nice watching you girls grow up. It has been a pleasure." He extends his hand and he shakes each of their hands. "You two take care now and remember, even though you may not always get along you are sisters and nothing will ever change that."

They both smile. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson," says Shayna.

"Good bye honey," says Mary.

The two girls clear their plates then head for the backyard.

"They are precious girls," says Mary.

"Thank you," says Miranda. She takes Arelia's hand and gives it a squeeze. "We are very lucky."

"Brent is excited to start next week," says Tim.

"He seems like a fine young man," says Arelia.

"He is. I think he is going to like it here."

"He seems awfully young," says Miranda.

"Miranda," Arelia gives her a look.

"What? How old is he eighteen…nineteen?"

Tim laughs a little. "He is young, but he is twenty-four. Believe me he has put in his time."

"Why does he want a desk job?"

"He is going to be a bit more active Miranda," says Arelia. "He is a biotic. He plans on being actively involved much like Shepard was."

"Something I could not do I'm afraid," says Tim.

"You still did a fine job," says Arelia. Standing up she asks, "Anyone for dessert?"

"Let's take it in the family room," says Miranda.

The Clarksons stand and insist on helping with clearing the table.

"Have you heard from Eva?" asks Rose.

"No. Have you called Little A?" asks Shayna.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bug her."

"You're friends Rose; I don't think she would consider it a bother." Shayna sits in a lounge chair and grabs her data pad.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Don't you want to do something?" Rose misses Little A and she wants to do something with someone, even her big sister.

"I'm doing it."

Little A sighs and then leaves her alone to go to her room. She decides to send a message to her friend after all.

* * *

"So you never answered me back there Valya, you work out?" asks Atalia. She is driving the squad patrol car to the murder scene.

"Yeah I try to keep in shape."

"It shows." Atalia whistles at her.

Valya pulls on her collar and looks out the window.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I am bonded and have a child."

"No shit?"

"Ah…yes I am."

"You can't be over 200 years."

"That's right," says Valya wondering where she is going with this.

"Why the hell are you bonded so early in life holy shit? I mean did you have to marry her or something?"

Valya doesn't appreciate this line of questioning. She does not reply.

Atalia looks over at her. "Oh hey come on. You cannot be this sensitive and be a Detective. You will not last let me tell ya."

"I do all right." She still won't look at her.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Valya looks at her now, "I happen to love my bondmate and my child."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Excuse me?"

Putting up a hand, "Sorry sorry, just the way you said it. Forget I said anything."

"Little late for that don't ya think?" Valya is not expecting an answer.

They fly for a few minutes. Atalia finally speaks up again, "What's her name?"

Silence.

"What is your bondmate's name?"

Silence.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And you were so convincing," Valya says with a bite of sarcasm.

"You're right I'm a bitch what can I say. I have just never known an asari that bonded so young and had a kid to boot."

"Not my problem your world is so small."

"Touché. I must have really hit a nerve. You cheat on her or something? I mean who would blame ya. You are still so young. I mean you have to have multiple partners before settling on one ya know?" Atalia looks over at her. Valya is giving her a shocked look. "Holy…oh my…Shit! You cheated on her?"

"Will you just drive please?"

"Now this I gotta hear."

"It's none of your business Atalia."

Atalia lands the patrol sky car. She puts it in park and turns it off. "We have to have each other's back on this job Valya. I have to be able to trust you and that means knowing you."

"Goes both ways Atalia." The look Valya is giving her is all but begging her to shut up and change the subject. The asari was not expecting to be cut open and have her insides on display.

"What the…?" Atalia's voice trails off.

Valya follows her gaze through the windshield and see an asari hurry toward them. "Isn't that the Medical Examiner?" asks Valya.

The asari quickly gets into the back seat and closes the door. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

"What's going on Akira?" asks Atalia.

"Let me catch my breath," she says.

Valya looks at Atalia. All she does is shrug her shoulders.

"Umm Akira this is my new partner Valya."

No reply.

"So you want to come over to my place tonight?" Atalia asks Akira.

Valya does a double take. She has no idea if this asari is for real. I mean is she joking or not? Is she trying to put the ME at ease?

"You two have to listen to me very carefully," the ME finally speaks.

"You got it."

"I mean it Atalia. This cannot get out."

Seeing how serious she is she says, "Okay..no problem right Valya?"

"No problem."

"Goddess I thought they were all dead…I thought…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," says Atalia. "What are you babbling about?"

"There is an adult male Turian in there." She points to the two story home.

"Okay…." Atalia is waiting for her to finish.

"He has been killed by an Ardat-Yakshi."

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Tali was prompt in picking up the Shepard/T'Soni family. She was right the drive to her place was not far. It is about five minutes from the hotel.

"We are serving pasta tonight as I understand you girls love it," says Tali.

"Awesome!" yells Little A from the back of the vehicle.

"That is very kind of you Tali," says Liara.

Shepard is in the second row again with Raina next to her then Mia with Eva and Aethyta in the third row. The pain pill she took is starting to take effect. It has been a long time since she has had the kind of pain she is experiencing. She makes a mental note to do her stretches before bedtime.

"Here we are," says Tali. She lands the vehicle on a paved drive way in front of a dark brown four story home.

Everyone gets out of the sky car. "Oh my Tali, it's gorgeous," says Liara.

The lower half of the home is built into the rock. There is a rock path from the driveway to the front door which is rustic red in color to match the red of the rocky terrain. Standing in front of the home are three Quarians, one adult male and two younger males.

The adult male has black hair long enough to cover his ears. He is thin like Tali and his complexion is a little paler. "Raktim, this is Dr. Liara T'Soni and Retired Captain Elly Shepard. This is my husband Raktim."

"Welcome to our home," he says extending his hand which Liara and Shepard take and shake.

"These beautiful girls are Raina, Mia, Eva and Aethyta," says Tali.

"The pleasure is mine, please call me Raktim. These are our sons, Rael and Keenah."

Their oldest son is named after Tali's father Rael'Zorah. Keenah is named after Keenah'Breizh who crewed the vessel Honorata when Tali was only sixteen years old before she even met Shepard and Liara.

The girls each take a turn bowing their heads and shaking hands.

"Please come in dinner is almost ready," says Raktim.

"How old are you Rael?" asks Shepard. The boy seems a bit intimated by her. She suspects he has been watching too many vids of her or something.

"Sixteen ma'am."

Laughing a little she says, "Please call me Shepard."

He looks a little worried. She notices Keenah also looking at her with a concerned look.

"It's okay really, you can call me Shepard. I prefer it."

"Shepard," says Rael as he tries it out to see how it sounds. Tali and Raktim just smile.

"And how old are you Keenah?"

"Thirteen," he says.

"How old are you?" Rael asks as he looks at all of the asari girls. He has never been in the same room with so many asari.

Raina begins, "I am twenty-three."

"Twenty-two," says Mia.

"Twenty," says Eva.

Little A smiles and says, "I am fifteen, pleased to meet you." She approaches him again and extends her hand as if she forgot she just did that.

Eva laughs under her breath which Mia nudges her to keep quiet.

Rael and Little A lock blue eyes to blue eyes for a few seconds, but to Aethyta it feels much longer and she likes it.

"You can sit by me if you would like," he says.

Aethyta feels her cheeks flush and hopes it is not obvious. By the look her sisters are giving her it is. She swallows the lump in her throat trying to get over her nerves. She takes the chair offered by her new Quarian friend.

"Please sit," says Tali the food is ready.

Shepard and Liara exchange a smile as they see Rael and Little A sit next to each other. Eva is polite enough to sit next to Keenah, Mia sits on the other side of him. Raina finds a spot and at the head of the table is Raktim, to his right is Tali.

"Smells delicious," says Shepard.

Raktim takes Tali's hand as she takes Liara's and so on and so on until everyone around the table is holding hands. He performs a blessing over the food and over his guests and his family. When he is finished they break from hand holding and start passing the food.

"Are you able to eat food other than dextro Tali?" asks Liara.

"We are though very little for now. It has been fun to try different cuisines from different planets. Since you all love pasta so much we decided to try it."

"So you haven't had it yet?" asks Shepard.

"Elly…" Liara gives her a warning tone.

"Is there something wrong?" asks Tali.

Shepard flashes her sly grin. "You have to eat the noodles a certain way."

"Elly…"

"Like this." Shepard takes one noodle between her lips and sucks until it disappears into her mouth. This gets a round of applause from Keenah.

"That was cool!" he says.

Liara covers her eyes with her hand and shakes her head mortified. To her amazement Raktim does the same thing. The noodle falls out of his mouth he doesn't quite get his lips tight enough. Then on his second attempt with the entire table watching he sucks in the noodle in one try.

"Yeah Dad!" says Rael while Keenah claps again. The girls just laugh along with their father.

Liara realizes she is the only one not laughing and is shocked that now everyone at the table is sucking in noodles. Seeing the pure joy on everyone's face makes her smile and forget herself. She follows suit and sucks on her own noodle between her lips. Everyone is laughing so hard they have to stop eating. It is only when they calm down that they actually use their utensils.


	19. Chapter 19

**THESSIA**

The two story home was like any other except what waited for them inside. Ardat-Yakshi is what Akira said, but do they really still exist? There were very few of them when the reaper war occurred and only one left afterwards at least that is what Valya remembers Shepard telling her. A little tidbit she is not sharing at the moment. Her new colleagues do not know she knows the hero of the galaxy.

As Valya and Atalia enter the home nothing seems out of place. It looks a little too perfect. The entryway is small only a table with a plant sits on it. The first story opens up after a few feet. There is a stairwell going up to the left and to the right is the family room. Further down is the kitchen. In the family room Akira is making notes on her omni-tool. The dead adult male Turian is sitting on the flower patterned couch, his chin to his chest. Atalia moves closer to the body while Valya looks around the room.

"Shit," says Atalia. "Did his brain cook inside his skull? What is this shit?" She keeps her voice down so only the three of them can hear.

"It is a mixture of brain matter and blood," says Akira. "Brain hemorrhaging, it's what they do; it's how I know what killed him."

"Shit. Are you sure? I mean couldn't it be something else? Anything else?"

"Atalia I have been an ME over 100 years. I know what the fuck I am talking about." She seethes out the last words.

"Sorry Akira sorry. I …I …well I am with you. I thought they were all dead." Atalia looks at Valya. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for pictures." "Where are the pictures?" asks Valya.

"What?"

"Pictures? Family pictures? Was he a family man? If not what is an adult Turian male doing on Thessia if not bonded with an asari?" Valya looks at the Turian whose face cannot be seen from her vantage point.

Akira raises her eyebrows. "She is a smart one isn't she?"

"Indeed," says Atalia.

"Can't imagine it will be too hard to track down who he is," says Valya.

"Let's check the rest of the house. You may be on to something." Valya heads upstairs. Atalia whispers to Akira, "So….tonight?"

"I'll bring the wine."

The second floor has two bedrooms and a bathroom off of the hallway. In the master bedroom is an adjacent master bathroom. Valya inhales through her nose and smells perfume. The bathroom has nothing on the counter. Opening the cabinet under the double sinks she finds towels.

"Find anything?" asks Atalia.

"You smell that?"

"What? Smells like flowers."

Valya moves the stack of towels out of the way. She moves her hand to the back of the cabinet to feel for anything. Her fingers find something wet to the touch. Grabbing it she pulls it out and looks at it.

"What is that?"

Smelling it she shows it to Atalia, "I think it is a cap."

"To what?"

"Perfume."

Atalia smiles like a cheshire cat. "Well well well, unless the Turian wears flowery perfume you are right. A woman lives here."

Valya stands and walks past her new partner into the bedroom. She looks through the dresser drawers. "Yeah so why does it look like she doesn't?"

"No idea."

"I am going to check the other rooms." Valya leaves the bedroom to check out the rest of the second floor.

"I am going to call the boss," says Atalia, "give her a status."

* * *

**EARTH**

Abby Williams is spending the day with her father. She has followed him to a few meetings this morning. She knows nothing of what was being discussed except a term here and there. Right now she is quietly sitting behind him as he works at his station. Her dad needs to finish a report and send it to his boss before they can go to lunch.

Clicking a few more commands Tyler turns around in his chair, "All done. You set?"

"Sure," says Abby.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

He stands, "Let's go. We will figure it out on the way."

Taking an elevator down fifteen floors they reach the main floor and head out to the street. Since Ashley's retirement from the Alliance they always talked about moving out of New York City, but they haven't. Tyler's job is located here and Abby attends New York University and with Kaidan wanting to join the Alliance it made sense to stay.

"So are you completely bored yet?" he laughs as he heads to a nearby park.

"I just don't know everything you are talking about. I wouldn't say I am bored."

"Well if you knew what we were talking about you probably could do my job and I don't want to be out of work just yet. Is the park okay?"

"Sure!" Abby loves spending time outside. Something she has not been doing a lot of lately. Her and her younger brother Kaidan used to run together every morning before school, but since she has been away at college she hasn't been getting up with him since her return. After two years at college she believes she has earned a rest and does not need to get up at 5:00 AM to go running.

"How are you doing Abby?"

"What do you mean? I'm having fun Dad. I'm really not that bored."

"No I mean how are you doing?" He gestures over to a nearby bench now that they have reached the park.

Sighing she sits next to him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Are you sure Mom is okay with my not joining the Alliance?"

It is his turn to sigh. "How many times do we have to talk about this Abby? Yes she is okay with it?"

She breaks eye contact.

"What do I have to say to convince you?"

"I just know how important it is to her and the family history and I can't help but think I am disappointing her."

"Well you're not honey."

"Like you've talked about it."

"We have."

She looks at him and he nods. "We have I am telling you we have. When you told us you wanted to study engineering we discussed it. Every time we end a call with you she says how proud she is of you Abby. Why don't you believe her? Why don't you believe me?"

"I…I don't know. I …it's just a feeling I have."

"A feeling?"

"It's hard to explain. I almost feel like she is acting or something when we talk and when she says she is not disappointed."

He stands and looks up ahead where there are food carts. Abby stands and walks beside him. "I mean what if Kaidan wasn't going into the Alliance then what?" she asks.

"He is so why discuss it?"

"I am just curious."

"Do you think your brother is joining the military because he thinks it is expected of him?"

She shrugs.

"Is he Abby?"

"I don't know."

He narrows his eyes at her.

"I don't I promise!"

"Okay okay." He stands in line for some food. "Here okay?"

"Yeah."

"Look Abby, all I know is that we are both very proud of you. Now your mother felt a responsibility to your aunts when she was growing up being the oldest and everything. She felt she needed to help raise them and provide for them. If she didn't want to join the military do you really think anyone could have forced her?"

Abby never thought about it like that. "So you swear on your life that you really don't care that I am not going into the military?"

"I swear honey. " He touches her shoulder and kisses her forehead. "You're mother feels the same way. I wish you would find a way to believe us."

"I know I know."

"Because I am telling you that we are going to stop trying to convince you." He orders two specials. He hands one to her then takes one for himself. "Thank you," he tells the vendor. They walk back to the bench where they were sitting. "Do you understand?"

"What?"

"That your mother and I are done trying to convince you?"

She looks at him wondering if he really is telling the truth.

"I mean it honey. There comes a time in your life where you have to choose what you believe. I do not know why you have chosen not to believe us on this matter. But that is exactly what you are doing. You are all but calling us liars."

"I …I don't mean to do that."

They eat in silence for a bit. "Have you changed your mind?"

She looks at her Dad.

"About engineering?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to change your major and study something else you can. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't do something you think we want you to do. You have to decide for yourself."

That's the problem thinks Abby. She doesn't know. "I mean I like my classes and everything. I …well I guess I am just not sure."

"Not sure of what?"

"What if I graduate and get a job and I completely hate it. And I hate myself for wasting the last four years of my life."

He laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Honey. There are many people who end up in jobs that have nothing to do with their majors. You will not regret getting a degree let me tell you. Just because you are studying engineering doesn't mean you will be in engineering for the rest of your life."

"I guess."

"Take it from me I know." He laughs again.

"Yeah…not that funny Dad." She says it with a smile.

He places his arm around her shoulder and gives her a soft squeeze. "I love you honey, we both love you so much. We just want you to be happy."

It is starting to finally sink in. Though she is nervous about her future she knows she is loved and she is grateful for that.

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Shepard is lounging in Tali's very large backyard. Dinner last night was fun and though Liara did mention that perhaps she could have behaved less like a child it was hard not to laugh at the evening's events. Liara wasn't really mad just embarrassed at first but it didn't take long for her to join in the fun.

Now they are both side by side, on their own loungers relaxing under the sun which feels a lot hotter here than on Thessia.

The children are all playing in the yard. The yard is not your typical yard. There is a little bit of grass and the rest is red rock.

Tali and Raktim are inside preparing lunch. They insisted that Liara and Shepard not help.

"How are you feeling Elly?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Just a little."

"And your hip?"

"Sore."

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"No."

Liara shields her eyes and sits up a little to see what the kids are doing. They are about twenty yards away.

Mia is showing off her biotics. She is hovering about five feet off the ground and drifting toward Rael then Keenah. Raina, Eva and Aethyta are laughing each time Mia gets closer to one of the Quarian kids. Rael runs toward Little A with Mia hot on his tail. She opens her arms for him and he runs right into them toppling her over. They both laugh and laugh.

"You okay?" asks Mia. Rael is on top of Little A.

"Yes,"says Rael. "Are you alright?" He asks Aethyta without moving off of her. Their eyes are locked on each other.

She swallows not knowing what to say. This is the closest she has ever been to a boy.

"Okay okay time to get off my sister," says Mia. She grabs Rael by the arm and helps him up.

He laughs a little, "Of course…I didn't mean…" his voice trails off. He is clearly embarrassed. He holds out a hand for Aethyta to take.

She smiles the most beautiful smile. She takes his hand and he helps her up.

"Hey let's throw Little A," says Eva.

"I am not sure that is wise Eva," says Raina.

"What do you mean throw Little A?" asks Rael.

"Yeah that sounds dangerous," says Keenah.

"No it's not we do it all of the time at home," says Eva.

"We should ask Mom and Dad," says Aethyta.

"Oh come on, they won't care," says Eva. "Just a few throws before we have to go in for lunch."

"I'm up for it if you guys are," says Mia. She walks away from the group.

"Get into position Raina," says Eva.

"What are they talking about?" asks Rael to Aethyta.

"Oh don't worry. They don't throw me very hard," she says.

"What?"

"Raina get into position," says Eva again.

"I am not sure we should…"

"Oh my Goddess are you seriously not going to do this Raina?" asks Eva.

Raina has noticed how her younger sister seems to get angry at her when she has headaches or visions or nightmares. She doesn't want to make her mad now, but she had a nightmare last night and she is tired and doesn't feel the best. But at the same time, it doesn't take much to lift Little A with her biotics so she gets into position. She doesn't want to ruin the fun time everyone is having.

"Okay you set Little A?"

The three asari sisters surround the youngest asari. Rael and Keenah are standing off to the side. "I don't like this Little A," says Rael.

"It will be okay I promise. You'll see," Aethyta says.

"Everyone ready?" asks Eva.

"I'll start," says Mia.

Light blue energy forms around her hands. Once the energy grows, she points them at her youngest sister. The blue light shoots toward Little A and envelopes her completely. Mia raises her hands a little and Little A is lifted off the ground.

"Cool!" says Keenah.

Mia slowly pushes her sister toward Raina. Raina's hands already glowing blue catches Little A and pushes her toward Eva.

Eva catches her with her biotics and pushes her toward Mia.

"Faster!" yells Little A.

"Okay you asked for it," says Mia. She pushes her sister a bit harder this time. The small asari in the blue like bubble flies toward Raina who catches her and pushes her toward Eva. Though no one seems to notice Raina stumbles a bit. She feels too hot.

"What are they doing? Elly what are they doing?" asks Liara.

Shepard opens her eyes and looks. "Playing catch by the look of it."

Liara stands. She is growing concerned. She does not like the game, has never liked it.

"They will be fine Liara just relax."

Liara takes a few steps away from her lounger.

Eva pushes Little A back to Mia."

"You ready Little A?" asks Mia over the crackling in the air.

"Do it!"

Mia pushes her hard this time.

Liara notices it. It's like she is watching in slow motion. She is too far away to do anything. All she can do is watch. "Elly!" She starts to run.

Little A is barreling toward Raina. Raina raises her hands but suddenly gets a sharp pain in her head. She loses concentration. She loses her biotic hold on her sister.

"Raina!" Aethyta wrapped in blue flies past her.

Mia tries to catch up to her but she is too far away. Eva is too far away. Aethyta cannot stop. She tries using her own biotics but she is panicking and is not as good with them as her older sisters. The ground comes rushing toward her. She lands hard, the air barks out of her lungs. She tries to land feet first but quickly rolls the minute she hits the ground. "Aaaah!"

"Aethyta!" Mia is the first to reach her. It feels like it takes minutes but it only takes about ten seconds. She knows her sister is hurt because she heard a snap when she landed. "Little A! Goddess Little A." She kneels down next to her.

"Don't touch her!" She looks up and sees her mother almost there.

"Hang in there Little A…hang in there."

Eva along with Rael and Keenah are behind Liara. Raina is down on one knee trying not to throw up. Shepard ignores her for now as she rushes toward her youngest child.

Liara kneels across from Mia. "Aethyta can you hear me honey?"

Mia is surprised how calm her mother sounds while her own heartbeat is too fast.

"I…I think it's broken." Aethyta is looking down at her ankle.

Liara's eyes follow.

"Oh Goddess," Mia places her hand over her mouth and turns away. She cannot stop the bile from coming up and spilling through her fingers.

Aethyta's ankle is broken. Her foot is turned around the wrong way and there is a bone sticking out through the skin.

"Mommy?"

Liara remains completely calm. She knows her daughter can go into shock at any moment. "Honey look at me." Liara places her hands on either side of her face. "Look at me."

Aethyta looks at her mother. She is scared.

"Calm down honey."

"Oh Goddess," says Eva. Her mother shoots her a look that says shut your mouth. Eva kneels next to Little A and takes her hand without saying another word. Rael and Keenah are running to the house to get help from their parents. Shepard finally arrives, her hip giving her trouble.

"What do you need?" She kneels down clenching her teeth through the pain.

"Do you have any medi gel?" asks Liara. There is not a lot of bleeding but the numbing agent within the gel would be very helpful.

Mia finishes retching but does not look toward Aethyta. Shepard places her hand on the small of her back. "Go check on Raina please we got this."

Without saying a word Mia nods and walks back to Raina who is still down on one knee.

"I don't have any medi gel on me," says Shepard.

"We need to move her carefully," says Liara.

Shepard looks toward the house. They are about thirty yards away but it seems a lot farther.

"Elly are you up to it?"

"Yes."

"Okay Aethyta," says Liara, "we are going to move you honey. This may hurt a little bit okay?"

"Okay Ma Ma," she says.

Liara's heart breaks. She hasn't been called Ma Ma in a very long time. Liara is about to lift her when she hears a vehicle.

"Wait! Mom wait it's Aunt Tali," says Eva.

Tali is in her sky car and is landing not far from their position.

"Ma Ma," says Aethyta, "I'm cold."

"Okay honey just hang in there. We are getting some help."

Shepard is holding her other hand. "You are going to be okay honey…you hear me? Aethyta? Stay with me honey." She looks at her daughter. Her eyes are rolling up inside her head. She is not moving anymore, not talking anymore. "Aethyta? Little A?"

She does not respond.

"Dad?" Eva is crying now.

"Here," it's Tali. She has brought a first aid kit. Liara opens it quickly.

"Do you have a blanket?" asks Liara.

"Right here," it's Raktim. He covers the now unconscious Aethyta.

Liara opens medi gel and squeezes some on the wound.

"We need to get her to a hospital right away," says Shepard.

"Of course," says Tali.

Liara flares her biotics and without saying a word lifts her daughter. Everyone stands out of the way. The adults make their way to the sky car. Liara carefully places her in the second row of seats. Then gets in and sits behind her in the third row. Shepard enters the vehicle.

"Elly you need to stay here," says Liara.

Tali climbs into the front seat.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"You need to stay with our daughters. I will let you know what happens."

"I am coming Liara."

"Elly please do not argue with me. Raina needs you. Mia and Eva need you. Please. We don't have time for this."

She hates it but she knows her bondmate is probably right. There is something going on with Raina that she needs to find out about and she needs to check on Mia and Eva since they are clearly upset. She gets out of the vehicle. "Call me the minute you know anything."

"You know I will," says Liara.

Shepard steps away from the vehicle so Tali has room to take off. The Quarian puts her sky car in fly mode and it slowly takes off straight up in the air then heads for the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Hello all! Just want to drop a note to all of your fabulous people. Thank you for your reviews, the follows and the favorites. It means a lot to me and I love hearing from you!_

_This chapter contains adult language so I have upped the rating of the story to Mature. _

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Waiting is an awful thing. People say don't worry, that you don't add one second to your life by worrying. But it cannot be helped. When you see your child hurt and whisked away and you are forced to wait to hear something, anything, it is excruciating.

Raktim set out lunch for Shepard, Raina, Mia and Eva as well as Rael and Keenah. The Quarian boys' stomachs were growling so loudly they finally got up and helped themselves to some food, buffet style.

Shepard hasn't spoken much to the girls. Each one of them are waiting and most likely thinking the worst. She does not know what happened, didn't see what Liara saw. She only knows that Raina does not look well and seems to have another headache.

The Quarians eat quietly at the table while Shepard and the girls are in the spacious family room. Eva finally breaks the silence, "What happened out there Raina?"

Mia does not like the accusatory tone from her younger sister. Raina is ignoring her so she speaks. "We all wanted to play. It was an accident Eva."

"I don't think it was. What the hell happened Raina?" Eva asks again.

"Hey!" It is Shepard. The anger she feels alarms her so she takes a few breathes. She hates the fear in her children's eyes, hates that they are sometimes afraid of her. The girls look down and do not speak. She checks the clock. It has been over an hour with no word yet on Little A's condition. Shepard is starting to think something is very wrong.

After a few tense minutes Mia finally asks gently, "What did happen Raina?" She is sitting on the couch next to her.

Raina's hand is cradling her head as she leans on the arm of the couch. "I said it wasn't a good idea that…"

"Oh that's rich Raina! Don't you try to blame this on me!" Eva is standing now her full fury directed at Raina.

Shepard is quick. She stands up and takes Eva's wrist and drags her outside without saying a word. Mia and Raina are shocked. They don't know what to do.

Outside now Shepard is pulling her away from the house.

"Dad! Stop!" She tries to struggle out of her father's grip. "You're hurting me!"

Shepard stops and faces her daughter. She lets go of her daughter's wrist. Eva grasps it with her other hand and starts rubbing.

"What is your problem Eva?" Shepard works at keeping her tone even her emotions calm though they are screaming inside, though she wants to hit her daughter so badly right now it frightens her.

"Wh…what?"

"You heard me. What is your problem exactly?"

Eva is not sure what to say.

"Why are you so angry at Raina?"

"She dropped Little A! It's her fault that she fell. It's her fault that she got hurt!"

"So what if it is?" asks Shepard. Eva is stunned. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I…I don't hate her."

"Liar!"

Eva is starting to understand why they walked so far away from the house. She doesn't think her father wants anyone to hear her yell at her.

"Are you jealous of her Eva?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? I mean I often wonder what it would be like to see things. Are you sure Eva are you really sure?"

Eva crosses her arms across her chest. Neither one of them notice that Raina and Mia are slowly walking toward them.

Pacing back and forth Shepard continues, "Don't you see how she suffers? Don't you? Do you wish that upon yourself Eva? Do you want to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

"It's not fair!"

Shepard stops and faces her, "What's not?"

"I am sick and tired of everyone being concerned for poor old Raina. Who cares if she sees things or feels things who cares!" Eva starts to pace now. "I am tired of being overlooked. You pay attention to Raina because she is always in crisis. She is a drama queen Dad don't you see that?"

Shepard just stands there. She was hoping this would happen. She wants Eva to get it out. Get all of her frustrations out.

"And Mia. Well let's just bow to the great biotic skyball player shall we! If she got any more cocky I think I would puke!" Eva feels the burn behind her eyes now, feels the water staining her cheeks. "I want to be noticed. I want to feel like you and Mom care for me as you do them." She is hugging herself now. She cannot stop the stream of tears.

Shepard hugs her. Eva fights her at first. She wants to push her away.

"I love you Eva." Shepard says holding onto her daughter tightly. She notices Raina and Mia and waves them off. They start backing up toward the house to give them privacy.

Eva cries into her shoulder, "You're just saying that. You have to say that because you're my Dad."

"I am not just saying it. Your Mother and I love you very much Eva. We love _you _ not what you do, or what you can do, but for who you are.

"Then why does Raina get all of the attention?" She continues to cry.

"Your sister is going through something that is very difficult right now honey. She is trying to accept the gift she has been given, though I think right now she thinks of it as a curse." Shepard leans back from the hug and wipes the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "I am sorry if you think I spend too much time worrying about her or about your other sisters. I do not worry more for them than I do you. I love you all the same."

Eva wipes at her eyes, "You have to say that. Parents aren't supposed to play favorites."

Shepard laughs.

"What?" Eva nudges her a little with her shoulder.

Shepard takes her and hugs her again. "Eva. If you could just stop worrying about what we think of you and just be you, you would be a lot happier."

Sniffling she asks, "How am I supposed to do that?

Shepard holds her at arm's length. "The first thing you can do is believe me when I tell you that I love you and that your mother loves you. And though I know you will fight with them, your sisters love you too. We will not love you more if you get involved with sports or become a professor like your Mother was. We love you all the same even though sometimes you do like to test us on that little fact." Shepard pokes her softly on the shoulder.

Eva starts to cry again. She leans in to hug her father again.

"Now I know I did not poke you that hard," says Shepard growing a bit concerned.

"It's my fault," says Eva through her tears.

"What is?"

"Little A getting hurt. I wanted to play. I wanted to …"

"Hey now." Shepard once again wipes away the tears from her daughter's face. "You all wanted to play. And if someone didn't want to play but did anyway does not mean it is your fault. It doesn't mean it was their fault either. It was an accident Eva. Accidents happen. So do not blame yourself and do not look to place blame somewhere else okay?" Shepard kisses her forehead. They remain in the hug for a while. Shepard kisses her crest, "Okay honey?"

"Okay Dad."

"Now how about some lunch?" Shepard puts her arm around her and heads toward the house. She stops abruptly when her omni-tool goes off.

"Hello?"

"Elly she is fine," says Liara.

Shepard and Eva both breathe a sigh of relief.

"She has one of those bone restructuring devices on her ankle," says Liara. "They want to keep her overnight."

"Everything okay Liara?" Shepard takes a few steps away from Eva for privacy. "You can tell me."

"Everything is fine Elly really. I would not keep such information from you."

"Then why keep her overnight?"

Tali appears on the vid monitor. "It is a precaution Shepard. I assure you she has the best care here on Rannoch." Liara nods.

"Is she awake?"

"Not right now Elly. She was in shock when we arrived and they dealt with that then set her ankle. As Tali said they assure me she is going to be fine. I believe she is exhausted from all of the attention."

This brings a smile to Shepard's face. "Are you going to stay with her?"

"Yes, is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I will be home soon," says Tali. "I will pick up some items for our stay."

"Our stay?" asks Shepard.

"Yes. I thought I would keep Liara company if that is okay with you?"

Though she would love to stay overnight at the hospital she knows she should stay put and be here for her other daughters. She walks toward Eva who is waiting anxiously to hear an update. "That's fine Tali. Eva and I are about to eat some lunch."

"Hello Eva how are you holding up?" asks Liara when she sees her daughter on the vid screen.

"Good. Is Little A really going to be okay?" asks Eva.

"She is going to be just fine."

"I am so sorry Mom, it's all my fault." Eva feels her father squeezing her hand.

"I do not believe that is entirely true honey," says Liara.

"What do you mean?"

"The way Little A tells it she wanted to play just as much as anyone else. So please do not blame yourself."

Shepard squeezes her hand again and gives her a big smile. It's an I told you smile. "Thanks for the update Liara. Please tell her we all love her and give her a kiss from each of us."

"I will Elly."

"I will see you soon Shepard," says Tali.

The call disconnects. Shepard wraps her arm around Eva and they continue to walk toward the house. "See," she says, "nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"For letting me yell at you."

Shepard hugs her, "As your mother would say, it way my pleasure."

* * *

**THESSIA**

It is Valya's day off today. She is not spending it with her daughter Dava as she should. Instead she is about to spend it talking to an asari that she respects, an asari she admires in a weird sort of way and an asari that she is sometimes scared of.

She is about to knock when the door flies open, "Whaddya standing out here for?"

Valya jumps a little. "Hello."

"Hello yourself. Either come in or leave."

Valya nods her head in respect and enters the home. "Thank you for seeing me Matriarch Aethyta."

"Shit don't call me Matriarch. Make yourself at home." Aethyta gestures to the family room.

The room is modest in size. It contains one couch and two love seats that are opposite each other. There is a very large monitor on the wall. Valya cannot help but stare at it.

"Thing is 100 inches can you believe that?" asks Aethyta. "Love watching vids on it."

"I bet."

Without having asked, Aethyta hands Valya a glass filled with something."

Valya gives her a questioning look as she takes the glass and sits.

"Ryncol," says Aethyta. She sits on the love seat facing opposite of Valya. "What do you want?" She takes a swig.

"I wanted to talk to you about your experiences."

Aethyta laughs. "What kind of experiences? You looking to step out on your bondmate again?"

Shocked Valya drops her glass. "No of course not." She wonders why people assume she will cheat on her bondmate again. I mean she has been tempted, but has not given in. She knows if she ever did again it would mean the end of her family, though some days she actually considers that to be okay.

"Then what?"

"I…" she takes a swig, "I…want to hear about your experience with Ardat-Yakshi."

Aethyta sits forward. "You don't fuck an Ardat-Yakshi and live to talk about it child." Her tone is deadly serious.

Valya takes another swig trying not to cough as it burns her throat. "I realize that. I…well I wanted to learn more about them."

"Why? You worried your kid is one of them?"

She did not expect that. "What?"

"They come from asari/asari melds ya know. Shit don't you know anything?"

She did know that actually but it never occurred to her that her daughter could be at risk for becoming one. "No….I uh.."

"Look," Aethyta is losing patience, "I gave up a date to talk to you so you better start talking."

"I need to know about the Ardat-Yakshi. What they are capable of. How one knows they are one, that type of thing. The stuff that doesn't make it into books."

"And what makes you think I know anything?"

Valya swallows another swig, liquid courage. "By your own admission, you get around." Valya's eyes slowly meet the Matriarch's.

Aethyta stares at her for a moment. She bursts out laughing. "Fuckin right I do," she says as she downs another glass of Ryncol. She offers more to Valya. When she declines she pours another glass for herself. "Okay so I will give you the basics. It means Demon of the Night."

"What does?" asks Valya.

"Ardat-Yakshi. Rare genetic condition affects only purebloods as I said."

"So one could never occur between an Asari and say a Turian?"

"You deaf?"

"What? No."

"It only occurs in Asari who have two Asari parents. Affects their nervous system."

"How?"

"Hell if I know. I just know that they dominate their mate during a meld causing their brain to bleed to the point where the other guy or gal is dead."

This is stuff Valya already knows.

"That's how they get so powerful," continues Aethyta. "Everyone they kill makes them stronger. That is why they have to be killed or sent away to a Sanctuary. They are too dangerous to have around. I have heard the hunger they have after their first kill is excruciating to resist. All they want once they have tasted blood so to speak is to keep melding and killing. It becomes a game to them."

"What do you mean?"

"They dominate your mind. They can make you think things you never thought you would."

"Like mind control?" asks Valya.

"Yeah something like that. They can influence your thoughts."

"What attracts them? I mean are they attracted to powerful people?"

"What do you mean powerful people?"

"I don't know. Ummm biotics or artistic people, athletic people. You said they get stronger."

"Yeah?"

"Do they get the power the person has? So if I can play the violin. I am killed by an Ardat-Yakshi; can they now play the violin?"

"Shit…I have no idea," says Aethyta.

"Do you know what attracts them?"

"My guess is that it's the game."

"The game?"

"Yeah. The game. Seducing someone is a thrill. Ever try it?"

"Uhh can't say that I have."

"But you have been seduced right?"

She hates to admit it but she has, by Lahja.

"Feels good doesn't it," asks Aethyta. "Like you are the only two people in the room. Your eyes meet and everyone else just fades away. Nothing in the world can compare to that feeling. Now take that feeling and times it by one hundred. That is the power of the Ardat-Yakshi. Hard to resist."

Valya feels herself getting a bit hot.

"Damn girl you okay?" asks Aethyta. She notices how flush the asari is.

Valya takes another swig and winces at the burn in her throat. "So.." she clears her throat. "So you are not aware of anything specific that attracts them to someone?"

"Can't say as I do."

"Have you ever known one?" asks Valya.

It is Aethyta's turn to take a swig. But her swig actually empties the glass. She pours another. "Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"When I was young, probably younger than you. It was before I met Liara's mother. I had an Asari that I would visit from time to time…if ya know what I mean."

Valya nods.

"We saw each other over a decade. She had a kid when I met her, but that didn't bother me. I still remember her tits." Aethyta whistles. "I loved those tits."

Valya clears her throat.

Aethyta gets the hint. "I was in town for a few nights. I headed to her place." She takes another swig. "I am about to knock when I hear screaming coming from inside the house. I don't wait, I don't hesitate. I bust the door down. I will never forget what I saw."

Valya waits.

"My woman was on the couch. Her nose was bleeding. She was shaking like a leaf. I start walking toward her and I see her."

"Who?"

"Her kid. Huddled in the corner shivering. She was scared to death. I will never forget the look in that kid's eyes. It was death. I swear to the Goddess I was looking death right in the eyes scared the shit out of me."

"What happened?" asks Valya.

"She never told me. She got off the couch and told me to get out. She said we were done. She pushed me; she literally pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face." She takes another swig. "I returned two days later. I was leaving that night and wanted to see if she was up for a quick fuck. She wasn't there. The house was empty, they were gone."

"She move away you think?"

"Don't know what happened or where they went. All I know is about six months later, I am on another planet watching the news and sure as shit she's dead."

"Shit."

"No shit."

"What killed her?" asks Valya, "I mean how did she die?"

"Don't know. Never found out."

"You weren't curious?"

"Hey. At the time I had a gorgeous girl on my lap ya know what I mean. I put it out of my mind. Didn't want it to ruin my evening." She pours another glass.

Valya sets her glass down. She looks at Aethyta straight on. "Are you aware of any living Ardat-Yakshi today?"

Aethyta stares at her. "Why? What is all of this really about Valya?"

"Nothing I can discuss at this time Matriar…."

"Don't give me that shit! Why the sudden interest in Ardat-Yakshi?"

Valya stands. "I think it is time I get going. I appreciate your candor. I am sorry if dredging up old memories was painful for you." She starts to walk toward the door.

"There's one on Thessia isn't there?" asks Aethyta.

Valya does not turn to face her. She does not want her facial expression to give her away that the Matriarch is correct. "I am not at liberty to…"

"Don't you bullshit me girl!" Aethyta whirls her around so she is nose to nose with the asari. "I will ask you again. Is there an Ardat-Yakshi on Thessia?"

Valya swallows hard. "We are not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"You cannot share what I am about to tell you Aethyta."

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck is going on?"

"We think we have a victim of an Ardat-Yakshi. We are trying to find more information about him. Once we do we hope it gives us a lead to whoever did this."

"Fuck."

Valya takes a step back. "Please do not discuss this with anyone. I would have visited Shepard and Liara but they…"

"..are on Rannoch," Aethyta finishes her sentence.

"Exactly. I didn't want to bother them and I needed more information. I appreciate you speaking to me and I cannot stress enough the importance of you not talking about…"

"Enough Valya. Shit I have kept secrets longer than you have been alive. I won't say anything."

"Thank you." She nods her head in respect.

"If you need more information feel free to ask again," says Aethyta. "You be careful Valya. You be very careful."

"I will Matria…" she catches herself and stops. "I will Aethyta. Thank you again."


	21. Chapter 21

**RANNOCH**

The large transport ship slowly descended and was secured to the landing bay. Shepard is the only one greeting Garrus Vakarian. Tali and Raktim are busy making a special meal for him. Shepard requested that she be alone when she met him, no kids, no Liara. Her bondmate seemed to understand, but she knows that perhaps her blue beauty was a bit hurt that she wanted to meet her old friend by herself.

When Garrus finally steps out of the ship Shepard almost jumps up and down like a little girl but stops herself. She hasn't seen her comrade in arms for years. In a very reserved fashion she raises her hand until they make eye contact then they each nod with a smile.

Garrus looks good though time has made him a bit slower. He walks with a slight limp and the spark he always had has diminished a little. It was four years ago when he called Shepard one late night. She knew he had been crying but didn't admit to it. His wife died. She took ill and suffered for months until she finally died. Shepard talked with him until the morning hours. She never met the Turian woman in person, though Gloria was a lovely person. She poked her head in front of the vid monitor so Shepard could see her from time to time when the retired Captain and Garrus were visiting via vid phone. Shepard always joked with Garrus that he made her up. That he wasn't really married. He married her during the time Little A was born so Shepard and Liara were not able to attend their wedding.

As she watches him come towards her she can't help but think he has lost a step. When he looks at her again they exchange smiles.

"Garrus!" She cannot contain herself she gives her Turian friend a great big hug. "How the hell are ya?"

He steps back from the hug, "Can't complain Shepard. You are looking good."

"You too." She pats him on the shoulder as they start walking out of the docking bay.

"This it?" he asks.

"What?"

"No welcome party on my behalf Shepard? I was expecting banners and music. I think I am disappointed."

"Sorry Garrus, but I wanted you all to myself."

"Aww shucks."

She points in the direction of Tali's sky car as they walk toward the parking lot. The Quarian told her she could borrow it if she promised to be careful. She never did like Shepard's driving. "You hungry?"

"Starving. The food on that ship was to say the least undesirable."

"Tali and her husband are making something just for you."

"And where is your family?" They reach the sky car. He puts his luggage in the back.

"They are at Tali's."

He looks at her across the car. "Like I said Garrus, I wanted you to myself."

They fly toward Tali's home. Garrus is quiet for most of the trip aside from a few yawns.

"You tired?"

"I'm getting old Shepard. Seems like I am always tired."

Shepard pats his leg, "Well you still look good to me."

"So how is your family? How is Raina doing? Has coming to Rannoch helped?"

"I think she is doing better. She loves worrying about everything ya know."

"Sounds like someone I know." He nudges her in the shoulder.

"Yeah unfortunately she has not learned to let things go yet. Little A had a little accident."

"Oh?"

"Broke her ankle but she is out of the hospital now and better than ever."

"Dare I ask?"

Shepard laughs a little. "Kids were playing and she fell."

Garrus laughs a little.

"Here we are," says Shepard as she lands the sky car.

"Wow nice place," says Garrus.

"Wait until you see the inside."

They both get out. Shepard beats him to the back of the car and takes his luggage.

"I can take that Shepa…."

"Uncle Garrus!" Little A is runs toward him. There are no signs of any type of injury she incurred.

He kneels down with arms open and scoops her up into a big hug spinning her around and then sets her down. "Hello there Little Aethyta. I heard you took a spill."

She touches his face while locking eyes onto his. "Raina dropped me, but I'm okay."

He stands up and looks over at Shepard who is laughing. "Dropped her?" he asks.

"Hi Uncle Garrus." It's Mia now. She gives him a hug and a kiss to his cheek. "It is good to see you."

"Now which one are you again?"

"Uncle Garrus!" Mia gives him a soft punch to the arm.

"Ouch owww careful. You don't know your own strength." He says it with a smile at least it looks like a smile.

He is flanked by Little A and Mia as he walks toward the house. Waiting for him are Liara, Raina and Eva as well as Tali and her family.

Liara is the first to approach. "Garrus how are you?" She gives him a soft long hug. "It is so good to see you, I am so sorry about Gloria." She says this while still embraced.

Clearing his throat he quickly looks away from Liara. She always had a way to make him feel when he didn't want to. "Thank you Liara. Good to see you too."

Raina and Eva wait for Tali to go. The Quarian gives him a great big hug. "It is so good of you to come Garrus. I am glad you could make it."

He looks at her and studies her a bit. "You are beautiful Tali, Raktim is a very lucky man."

She hugs him again, "Thank you Garrus."

Raina is next. She approaches slowly and carefully hugs the Turian.

"I am not going to break Raina," he laughs.

She squeezes tightly. "I love you Uncle Garrus."

He is caught a bit off guard. Though the Asari girls have told him that before he was not expecting it. "I love you too Raina."

She steps back from the hug and he cannot help but notice the bags under her eyes, the sadness that they carry. Shepard was right; she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Hi Uncle Garrus," Eva says.

He gives her a hug, "Hello my sweet thing how are you doing?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I am great now that I am here."

"Garrus," says Tali, "I want to introduce my husband Raktim and my two sons Rael and Keenah."

Garrus extends his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you in person. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

When Tali asked Liara and Shepard about staying with them they declined. Having to find a place to put up six people was too much to ask in their opinion. They were happy to stay in a hotel.

"Welcome to our home Garrus," says Raktim. "Lunch is ready if you are hungry."

"I am famished."

* * *

**EARTH**

"What's going on?" asks Oriana of her colleague and friend Claire.

"Don't know, I think Dr. Sadler is going to make some sort of announcement."

The scientists are gathered by the stage where a podium sits. Much like when they all first started their project almost three weeks ago. They were asked to stop their work and congregate before breaking for lunch.

"Hey do you want to go to that Italian place today?" asks Claire.

Oriana looks at her with raised eye brows.

"What? I think best when I eat Italian, I told you that."

"Every day?"

"What can I say? I love the stuff."

Oriana giggles a little trying to keep her voice down. "Sure. Can we go to that place we went to before where I had to leave?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Everything work out with Mark and the kids?"

"Yes. I am doing better."

"I have noticed."

"Have you now?"

"Yes. Some days I have even noticed that you have left before me." Claire nudges shoulders with her.

"Well Mark and I had a long talk. And just like you said, he said I put too much focus on my work where I lose time and don't realize what I am missing along the way. So I set my omni-tool to buzz me at a certain time every night. If I am still here that is my cue to pack up and leave for the night."

"And do you keep work at work?" asks Claire.

"Now _that_ I am still working on."

"Attention, your attention please," says Dr. Sadler.

Oriana could swear the woman does not look too well. She looks a little pale and her hair is duller somehow as if she is not getting any sunlight, there is no shine to it.

"Thank you," she says when the scientists quiet down. "I want to commend all of you on your hard work to date. I know it has been less than a month, but I feel progress is being made. If you please look at this."

A monitor displays the DNA of a human being.

"Dr. Cochran has been doing some tests specifically with one of the four nucleotides, Cytosine. Dr. Cochran if you will." Dr. Sadler steps off to the side to allow Dr. Cochran to speak.

He clears his throat then begins. "Yes. I am trying to see how Cytosine will interact when introducing this protein."

"Why a protein Dr. Cochran?" asks Oriana. All faces look to her. She wonders if she is not supposed to ask questions.

"I understand that DNA's instructions are used to make proteins Dr. Lawson," says Dr. Cochran. "I wanted to see what would happen if I introduced more protein. This is what happens. Now this is a simulation over the course of only 3.25 minutes."

The monitor displays the new DNA strand with added protein as well as the RUST disease. The DNA strand starts to disintegrate three minutes after it is infected with the disease.

"Have you tried a different nucleotide or perhaps worked specifically with the ribonucleic acid?" asks Dr. Lawson again.

Dr. Sadler touches Dr. Cochran's shoulder and he moves off the stage back into the crowd of scientists. "All good questions," says Dr. Sadler. "Thank you Dr. Cochran. I like this test. I know there can be some problems with the protein but I want a few more people with Dr. Cochran on this idea. I want you to further develop what you can and report your progress in two weeks for the group. Please see me if you want to assist. Thank you and please return to your work."

"Well?" asks Claire.

"Well what?"

"Should we volunteer?"

Oriana looks at her with narrow eyes. "You know I don't play well with others."

"And yet you are capable of it. Look how nice you and I have been playing together this past week."

"That is about as much change as I can handle right now. Besides, I think my idea is better."

"Of course you do."

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Raina, Mia and Eva are walking down main street. They asked if they could walk off their lunch. Little A decided to stay behind in order to hang out with Rael and Keenah.

"So any bets on when Little A is going to kiss Rael?" asks Eva.

"You can't be serious!" says Mia.

"Of course I am serious! Don't you see how the two look at each other?"

Raina is walking behind her two sisters though she can still hear them. The street is too crowded to have three people walk side by side.

"I don't think she should kiss him at all. In fact if she gets kissed before I do I think I will be really mad," says Mia.

"What about you Raina?" asks Eva as she turns to look at her sister and turns again to watch where she is going.

"I think Eva is right. I think it may just happen."

"Are you saying that because you _know_ it is going to happen?" asks Mia.

"I am saying it because I think it is going to happen," says Raina, "I don't know for sure."

"Has anyone taught her how to kiss?" asks Eva.

"Has anyone ever taught you?" asks Mia as she pushes her younger sister softly.

"Oh I know how to kiss."

"If you are looking to practice you can always practice on me." It is a voice none of them recognize. They turn and see a human male walking behind Raina. He has short blonde hair with green eyes and is very tan. He has a great big smile on his face revealing beautiful white straight teeth aside from a chip in one of his front teeth.

"What?" Eva asks. She is not sure if the man is joking. He looks to be about her age but she is not sure how to tell how old humans are or any other species outside of Asari for that matter.

"You heard me gorgeous. You can find me in here." He stops walking and stands in front of what appears to be a bar of some sort.

Mia continues to walk as does Raina but Eva stops and approaches him. "Eva," whispers Mia as she turns around with Raina.

"What kind of place is it?" asks Eva.

"Come in and find out. I will buy you something to drink."

Raina takes Eva's arm and whispers, "No. We are not going in."

The male boy enters the bar like place. Eva pulls her arm away from Raina and without looking back says, "I'm going in."

Mia tries to grab her but is too slow; her sister is already through the door. "Well that's just great," she says. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well we certainly cannot leave her in there alone," says Raina.

"Should we call Mom or Dad?"

"I don't think that is necessary just yet. Let's go in and see what kind of place it is first."

"Okay, but if I have to kick butt you got my back right?" asks Mia.

"Mia honestly, why are you always looking for a fight?" Raina holds the door for her.

"Why not?" She enters with Raina on her heels.

The place is a bit dark. It takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust. It is a sort of lounge and game room. There is a large bar in the center of the room with tables and chairs on either side. There are arcade games to the left and right and toward the back behind the bar. Large monitors don the walls showing all sorts of sporting events. There is even a skyball game being telecast.

"Oh wow!" says Mia. She finds a chair by the monitor to watch the skyball game. She has already forgotten why they entered the place.

Raina puts her hand on her shoulder, "I am going to look for Eva."

"Let her have some fun. We can get snacks," says Mia.

"We just ate."

"Who cares?"

"I am going to find her. Do not leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes never leave the monitor.

Raina walks toward the back of the place. She doesn't like that her sister followed a complete stranger, but she is happy that she is not getting any sort of vibe or weird feeling. At the very back of the establishment is a corner booth that looks like it can hold about ten people. She sees Eva in the middle of the booth surround by four others two Quarian and two Humans. They are all male.

Eva doesn't see her at first she is too busy talking to the blonde male. She looks up to see her sister approach. "Oh hey Raina. These are my friends."

"Your friends?" Raina cannot believe it, she just met them.

"Yeah," she laughs and then takes a sip of something. "This is Zach." She is pointing to the blonde that spoke to them. "That's Isaac," the other human, "and these guys are Deven and Jafar," the two Quarians.

They all smile and nod. Deven who is at the end of the booth stands and bows slightly.

The table laughs at him. "What are you doing?" asks Zach.

"I am performing the Asari greeting am I not?" he looks between Eva and Raina. He has a scar over his right eye that continues onto his cheek. He has dark brown hair with a slight curl that falls to his shoulders. Raina cannot help but think how nice it would be to touch it. To run her fingers through it because it looks like silk. It looks thinner than human hair, thinner than her Father's hair.

"You do not need to bow at the waist," says Raina with a smile. "It is more of a head nod like this." She shows him.

"Ah I see. How's this."

"Very good."

"May I get you something to drink?" asks Deven.

Raina looks at her sister with a worried expression. Eva just waves her off and resumes talking to Zach and the others.

Instead of being a spoil sport Raina decides to take him up on his offer. The place seems nice enough and so far the Quarian has some manners. "That would be nice thank you."

"Great." He holds out his arm. She takes it. He leads her to the bar in the middle of the lounge.

"Is it okay if we sit here or do you prefer a table?"

Raina walks further down the bar so she can actually keep her eyes on both of her sisters. "This is good."

Deven smiles and sits next to her. "I am afraid I did not catch your name."

"It's Raina."

"That is a beautiful name. I see you are very protective of your sisters."

"I'm sorry?"

"I couldn't help but notice you wanting to sit here so you can keep an eye on them." He is smiling. "Don't you get tired? I sure do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am the oldest of three brothers. I am the one always looking out for them almost like a third parent and I get tired of it."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What can I get you two?" asks the bar tender.

"May I?" asks Deven.

Raina wonders what he means. She nods with a small smile.

"Two specials please."

The bartender leaves to make the drinks.

"It does not have alcohol in it does it?" asks Raina.

"Just a little. Why?"

Raina doesn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you have never had a drink before?"

Raina's eyes move to Eva then to Mia then to Eva again. "I drink wine from time to time."

"Your parent's parties don't count."

She looks at him with narrow eyes.

"Hey I know remember, oldest of three brothers. Seems like kids always get a sip of something during one of their parents parties."

"I suppose you are right."

"You ever sneak a bottle?"

"No."

He does a double take thinking at first she is joking. He realizes she is not. "So you are a real straight shooter eh?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't break the rules much do you?"

"They are there for a reason."

"Yeah," he laughs loudly, "to break."

"Here you go." The bartender sets two glasses down, one in front of each of them.

Deven brings up his omni-tool and pays for the drinks.

"You should let me buy my own," says Raina.

"Nope. I wanted to buy you a drink." He raises his glass and waits for her.

She raises her glass.

He clinks them together, "To new friendships." He takes a long swig of the drink then licks his lips when he sets down his glass.

Raina is more conservative in her sip. It slides down her throat nicely, no burn and leaves a nice sweet taste on her tongue, nothing too strong. She takes a bigger sip this time."

"It's good isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Raina finishes it.

"Whoa, I mean wow."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No no not at all. Just take it easy. They kind of sneak up on you." He takes another sip.

"What do you mean 'sneaks up on you'?"

"You might not feel the effects right now but after a second one you might not be able to stand up."

Raina covers her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh I didn't realize."

Deven laughs. "Hey it's no problem. I was the same way when I had my first real drink. I passed out after my third one. I don't want to see that happen to you. Sorry, I should have warned you."

"That …" she is finding it a bit difficult to form the correct words. "..okay."

Deven laughs again. "Yeah you are not having any more tonight."

Raina laughs out loud. She has not felt this relaxed in months. She likes how fuzzy she is starting to feel. She is aware enough to know what is going on, but fuzzy enough not to really care. A part of her wants to feel like this all of the time. She makes a mental note to ask what the name of the drink is so she can ask for it on Thessia. She probably won't remember to ask. "Can I have a sip of yours?"

"I don't think so," says Deven. "I think you have had enough."

"Aren't you tired?"

"What?"

"Aren't you tired?"

Deven furrows his brows at her. "Tired of what?"

"Of always protecting and looking out for people? I thought you were going to show me how to relax."

"Well you got me there. Only a sip."

Raina takes his glass which is still half full and empties it in one large gulp.


	22. Chapter 22

**RANNOCH**

It was one of the best skyball games Mia has ever seen. The constant action, the movement with the ball, the way each team worked together, it was amazing to watch. The asari looks at her omni-tool for the time and suddenly panics. She had no idea she has been watching skyball for the last two hours. Come to think of it, why hadn't either of her sisters come looking for her?

Mia looks up to see the lounge and game room more crowded. She didn't even notice more people walking in. She can see an asari at the bar speaking with a Quarian male. She seems to be petting him. Mia stands to find her sisters. She approaches the bar keeping her eye on the back of the asari. She thinks it is Raina but it sure seems odd that the asari is stroking the Quarian's hair.

"…can't believe how soft it is," says Raina. Mia picks up a slight slurring of words.

"Raina?"

The asari turns toward her and in a louder voice than necessary says, "Mia! Sister where have you been?"

Mia figures out that her older sister has been drinking and she is not happy. She looks at the Quarian.

"Hi there," he says, "you must be Mia. "I am Deven."

"What the hell did you do to her?" asks Mia moving closer to him.

He swallows hard. "N. ."

Mia leans between the two and grabs one of the empty glasses to hold up, "Doesn't look like nothing."

Holding up his hands, "She grabbed the drink out of my hand."

"Oh please." She turns to her sister after slamming down the empty glass, "Come on Raina we need to get going."

Raina raises her finger to her lips and starts to laugh. She looks at the Quarian, "Uh oh someone's in trouble."

Mia stares at him and he simply sweats while his eyes dart between the two sisters.

"Where is Eva?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders in such a grand fashion she nearly falls off of her stool. Deven quickly grabs her arm. She starts laughing again. More and more people start to look their way.

Mia shoots a questioning look at the Quarian.

"Last I saw her she was with Zach and the others, back there." He points.

"Stay here Raina."

"I'll watch over her," he says.

Mia walks away muttering under her breath, "I bet." She has to push her way through a couple of groups. She finally sees a corner booth in the back. Eva is talking with one male human. It's the human she followed in. "Eva."

"Hey Mia, this is Zach."

The human nods his head, "How ya doing?"

Mia doesn't have time for this, "We have to go Eva say your goodbyes."

"Why?"

"Because it has been two hours. Mom and Dad will be worried if we don't get back."

"Oh come on. I'm having fun. Zach here was just telling me about his work."

"That's nice," she doesn't really mean it. She moves to the other side of the booth. Reaching in she grabs Eva's arm, "Come on we have to go."

Eva snaps it away, "Fine! I'll be right there."

Both are shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. "We need to leave right now Eva so come on. I am not asking again."

"You want me to handle this?" asks Zach touching Eva's arm.

Eva blushes a little. "No. I need to go. Will I see you again?"

"I hope so. We hang here after work. Here's my number." He punches numbers in his omni-tool, Eva does the same. Their information is now exchanged.

Eva scoots out of the booth. Zach stands up. They both hug. "Call me," says Eva.

"Count on it."

Mia can tell he wants to kiss her. When he looks her way she crosses her arms while staring him down. He backs away from her younger sister.

"Let's go." Mia takes Eva's hand and weaves through the crowds once more toward the front of the establishment.

"Oh my," says Eva when she see Raina. The asari can hardly sit up straight.

"She has been drinking water for about the last half hour," says Deven when he sees the two sisters approach.

"Say goodbye Raina," says Mia.

"Goodbye Raina." Raina starts laughing hard. She pushes her face into Deven's chest.

"Shit Raina," says Eva, "who knew?"

Mia nods to Eva to help her. She takes one of Raina's arms and puts it around her shoulders then helps Raina off the stool. Eva gets on the other side when there is room taking her arm and doing the same.

Deven stands in front of Mia, "It really was not my intention to…"

"Move!" Mia says.

"See you later Raina," says Deven.

"Bye Deven and thank you so so so much." Raina kisses her hand then waves to him. He gives her a nervous smile.

Outside now the sun makes them squint their eyes. "What the hell was that Raina?" asks Mia they all start walking down the crowded walkway toward Aunt Tali's house.

"What?" asks Raina who is stumbling over her own feet.

"You're drunk."

"Noooo," she says, "I am not."

"Hell yeah you are Sis," says Eva. "How many did you have?"

"This isn't funny Eva," says Mia. "Mom and Dad are gonna flip."

"Oh please. Nothing is going to happen to their precious Raina." Eva rolls her eyes.

Raina finds her footing and stops walking causing Mia and Eva to turn around. "Why do you hate me so much Eva?" she asks.

Mia stands with arms crossed looking at Eva wondering the exact same thing, though she has some idea.

"Come on we have to keep going," says Eva.

"No. Not until you tell me." Raina sways a little on her feet.

"I don't hate you okay?" Eva walks toward her and takes her arm over her shoulders again. She starts walking. Mia takes the other side.

"I don't believe you," says Raina after a few tense minutes. The walk way is opening up a bit. There are less people nearby as they leave main street.

"I don't care."

"What did …did I ever…do ….you?" Raina is having issues with forming complete sentences.

Eva lets out a sigh.

"She's just jealous," says Mia.

"I am not!"

"The hell you're not! You don't like the attention she gets."

"Is that it Eva?" asks Raina.

The youngest asari is quiet.

"Because….I don't want…tension….Att..tention. I don't want….to …feel…what…" Raina quickly moves away from her sisters and retches on the ground.

Mia quickly jumps back from the splatter.

Raina falls to her knees as she continues to throw up whatever she drank and then some.

"Gross!" Eva walks away from them.

Mia leans down and rubs her back without saying a word.

After a minute of making sure nothing more is coming up, Raina holds out her hand. Mia takes it and helps her up.

"You don't look so good," says Mia.

"I feel worse," says Raina.

"Serves you right," says Eva. "What were you thinking drinking like that?"

Raina checks her balance and takes a step away from Mia when she feels confident her shaky legs are going to hold. "You were the one who walked into that place!"

"Yeah well I didn't get drunk like some idiot!"

Raina walks toward her swaying slightly. Her jaw is set in determination. Eva just looks at her begging her to start something. Raina's hand comes up fast. She hits her sister hard across the face.

Eva gasps. She covers her cheek with her hand and stares at her sister in disbelief.

"You are a spoiled brat Eva T'Soni."

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

"You have loving parents and loving siblings and all you can do is find ways to complain and to pout."

"Oh that's rich Raina. You are such a bitch!"

Raina slaps her again.

Mia steps in between them, "Hey..hey now stop it."

"You want what I have?" shouts Raina, "Is that it? You want my so called ability?"

"I am so sick of hearing about your so called ability," says Eva.

"You want the head aches Eva. Do you want the nightmares that come with them? Do you want the feeling of loss, of death, of helplessness! DO YOU!" Raina is almost nose to nose with her.

Eva pales a little and says nothing.

"I did NOT ask for this but I am stuck with it. You think I like it! You think I like feeling like shit most of the time! I asked you a question!" She slaps her again.

Mia grabs her from behind by wrapping her arms around Raina's arms pinning them against her body. "That's enough."

"No it's not!" Raina kicks out. "You have no idea Eva NO IDEA what I go through! You are nothing but a spoiled little brat looking for attention."

"Fuck you Raina!" Eva steps up to her and slaps her hard. She shakes her hand at the sting and walks away.

Raina's knees buckle slightly but Mia holds on tightly. "Eva!" she calls after her sister but she doesn't turn around. The asari keeps walking toward Aunt Tali's house.

Raina starts to laugh which confuses Mia. When the asari has her footing Mia lets her go and moves in front of her to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you care?"

Mia was wrong. Raina is not laughing she is crying. Raina walks ahead of her as best she can. Mia follows wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**THESSIA**

The morgue is not exactly a happy place. It is Valya's second time there. The first time was during the autopsy of the male Turian they found. She kept her distance. Today she and her partner are meeting with the Medical Examiner to talk strategy. She enters the autopsy room. She does not like the smell or the chill of the room. It gives her the shivers. Everything is white. The walls, the ceiling even the tiled floor. There are drains under each table. She doesn't like to think what flows down them.

Akira, the ME, has her back to her sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. "Where is Atalia?" she asks.

"She got a call. She will be in shortly," says Valya.

The ME looks at her. "I'll wait then so I don't have to repeat myself."

Valya nods.

The ME swivels the chair around to face the asari. "So you like being a detective?"

"So far yes."

"Even with this case?"

She nods again, "Even with this case."

"Hey," says Atalia. Valya jumps. She didn't hear her partner enter. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She tries to shrug it off. "What was your call about?"

"The boss. She wants us to make sure we keep this hush hush," says Atalia.

"For how long?" asks Akira.

"Who knows. I don't think she wants to panic the public." She walks closer to Akira's desk. Valya follows. "This is between the three of us and her for now."

"Have you found out who this guy is?" asks the ME.

"Tolan Mercury," says Atalia.

During the autopsy yesterday, Valya got a good look at his face. She couldn't place it until the name was found. She remembers the Turian showing up on Shepard's doorstep during Mark and Oriana's going away party fifteen years ago. His daughter was there to apologize for beating up Raina. If she remembers correctly, the girl seemed off somehow. She still remembers the way she looked at Mia, like almost with a hunger. She hasn't shared with anyone that she recognized him.

"Valya!"

"Huh?"

"I asked if the name meant anything to you?"

She looks at her partner, "No. Should it?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere."

"Uh huh."

"Was he married?" asks Akira.

"Not sure. We need to check with his co-workers which we will do when we leave here."

"So why are you here?" asks the ME. She has a lot of work to do.

"The boss wanted me to make sure we understood her wishes for now. That we only communicate with each other regarding this case," says Atalia.

Akira stands and lets out a sigh. "You better figure out a way to make this public. I am not standing idly by with an Ardat-Yakshi on the loose." She crosses the room to a cooling locker. She opens the door and pulls out the slab with a cadaver on it. "If that's it, I have work to do."

"Hang in there Akira," says Atalia. They both look at each other and exchange smiles. "Let's go Valya. We have people we got to meet."

* * *

The sky car ride did not take long. "He works as an Accountant can you believe that?" asks Atalia. "Talk about boring."

No response.

"Hey." She nudges the asari in the shoulder.

"What?" asks Valya.

"What is with you today? Trouble at home?"

"No."

"Then what is it and if you say nothing I am going to hit you."

Not sure if she can trust her partner or not Valya just shrugs her shoulders.

Atalia lets out a long sigh. "You know you can tell me anything. I am very good at keeping secrets."

"I don't have a secret to tell."

"You know what I mean. Shit girl, you always this hard to get to know? I am not your enemy."

"Sorry."

"Like hell you are."

Silence.

"If we are going to work together Valya, we have to learn to trust each other. I know I come across harsh, but I am really an okay person."

"Not saying you're not."

"Then can you please tell me what is on your mind?"

"My daughter."

"What about her?"

"My bondmate is an asari."

"Yeah Dara right? What about it?" asks Atalia.

Valya looks at her waiting for her to get it.

"You have to spell it out for me I'm afraid."

"Two Asari parents make a child," says Valya losing her patience.

After a minute Atalia gets it. "You think your daughter might be an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"No. I mean…I don't know. How do you know?"

"Shit Valya I'm sorry I …I didn't even think."

"Yeah no shit."

Atalia lands the sky car. They walk into the building where Tolan worked without saying anything.

Looking at the map for the building they take the elevator to the third floor.

"Why don't we ask Akira if there is some way of testing for it," says Atalia.

"Testing for it?"

"Yeah. See if something exists that detects them. I sure don't know. This is all new to me."

Silence.

The doors open. They both step out. "This way," says Akira.

"You know this place?" asks Valya happy to change the subject.

"No I just see some offices down there and usually the more important people are in them." She winks at the former commando.

They reach the first office. There is an asari working at her computer. She doesn't notice the pair in the doorway. Valya raps on the door frame, "Excuse me?"

The asari looks up. Her office has two chairs on the other side of her desk. She has a few plaques on the wall, diplomas most likely.

"My name is Valya; this is Atalia we are with the Thessia Police Department. Do you have a minute?"

The asari swallows suddenly nervous. She stands and gestures toward her chairs, "Please sit down."

Atalia closes the office door then sits in the chair next to Valya.

"What can I do for you?"

"Your name is?" asks Valya.

"Jess."

"Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you know this Turian." She punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. It displays a picture of the Turian.

"Yes that is Tolan." Jess looks closer at the picture. "My Goddess, is he dead?"

"I am afraid so," says Atalia.

A small gasp escapes her lips. "That's awful. What happened?"

"It appears he was murdered."

"What?" Another gasp.

"Can you tell us about him Jess? How long did he work here?" asks Valya.

"Ahh…yes ….let me see." She clicks away on her computer keyboard. "Yes here it is. He has been with us for nearly 10 years. He would have celebrated his 10 year anniversary in two months."

"Any problems with his work?"

"No not at all. He was a wonderful employee. A great teacher too."

"Teacher?" asks Valya.

"Yes he mentored a lot of our Junior Accountants. Many times giving presentations during lunch hours to help them with their work. What a shame….is his family alright?"

"Was he married?" asks Atalia sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Yes. His wife's name is Shia and I believe they had a daughter though I cannot remember her name at the moment."

Valya is watching her and wonders if the asari just shivered.

"Do you have an address for them?"

She types a few keystrokes. "I will have to call our resources department for that information."

"That would be great," says Atalia. She stands, "In the meantime. Could you point us to his office?"

Jess stands and comes out from behind her desk. She is wearing a white blouse with scarf with a dark yellow skirt that hangs below the knee. Valya thinks it goes well with her pale blue complexion.

Jess opens the office door and points down the row of cubicles. "He was in the last one there on the left by the window."

"Thank you." Atalia leaves to check it out.

Valya looks at Jess. "I was wondering if you ever met the daughter?"

"No." She looks down and to the left. Valya knows she is lying.

"Why are you lying?"

Jess motions for her to back away from the door which she does and then closes it. "Look I don't want any trouble."

"Good on that we both agree. What is the problem?"

"That..that child, if you can call it that. Scared the shit out of me excuse my language."

"What happened?" asks Valya, "Why do you say that?"

"Shia came to pick Tolan up one day to take him out for lunch. She had her daughter with her. Caressa! Her name is Caressa."

Valya pretends to make a note.

"Anyway I see the child and when we make eye contact I felt a shiver all over my body. She smiled at me but her eyes looked dead. Like she …."

"Like she what?"

"I ..I don't know."

"But you suspect something." Valya prodded.

"You know when you look at someone and they seem like an old soul even though they are very young?"

She nods.

"Well this was kind of like that but I wasn't looking at an old soul I was looking at …I don't even know." She crosses her arms and rubs them as if it suddenly got cold in the room.

"If you had to label it what would you call it?"

Jess looks her right in the eye, "Evil."

They both jump when there is a knock at the door. Atalia pops her head in, "Hey…we gotta go."

Valya nods respectfully to Jess, "Thank you for your time."

Jess returns the motion. "Thank you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." She touches her arm. Valya wonders if her hand lingers too long or if she is just imagining it. "I hope Shia is okay."

Valya clears her throat. "We will let you know if we need anything else."

"Do you have a card or contact information?"

Valya hesitates.

"Hurry up Valya we gotta get going."

The new detective opens her omni-tool and shares her work number with her.

"Thank you Valya. I will call you with their address after I talk with our resources department."

"We'd appreciate that."

Both detectives leave. Heading toward the elevators Valya asks, "Anything at his desk?"

"No family pictures which I find a bit weird don't you?" She pushes the button to call the elevator. "Guy was a real neat freak. Nothing on his desk but a calendar and that's it. If Jess didn't tell us he was married I would never have known by looking at his work space. You think he would have had a family picture. I mean he had a kid for shit's sake."

The doors open with a soft chime. They both enter. Atalia pushes the ground floor button. "What did you find out?"

"She was afraid of the kid," says Valya. She knows she has to tell her partner.

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. Says the wife and kid came in one day to take him to lunch." The doors open. They step out and head outside the building toward their sky car. "She said the kid looked evil."

"Evil?"

"Yeah. Something in her eyes. It gave her the creeps."

"That's odd."

They enter the car. Valya takes in a deep breath. She lets it out.

"You okay?" asks her partner.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Raina and Mia are nearly at Aunt Tali's house. Eva obviously beat them there because they never caught up to her. Most of the walk was in silence. Mia has never seen Raina quite like this. She doesn't like it and she worries for her older sister.

"You don't need to worry about me," says Raina swaying just a bit.

Mia holds up her hand and grabs her shoulder.

"I got it."

"Suppose you won't drink again huh?" asks Mia.

Raina does not reply. She likes the feeling. She doesn't remember a day without a dull ache at the back of her head. But for a few hours today she didn't feel it and it was phenomenal.

"What should we tell Mom and Dad?" asks Mia.

"Nothing."

"I am sure Eva has already told them. She probably ran all that way here to get you into trouble."

"I don't care."

Mia believed her. She didn't say anything more. She looks up to see their Father approaching. "Well brace yourself."

"Hi you two," says Shepard.

"Hey Dad," says Mia.

Shepard's smile disappears when she looks at Raina. "You okay Raina?"

Raina stops. She looks her Dad in the eye. "I would really appreciate it if people would stop asking me that. Now if you would excuse me, I am tired and would like to lie down."

Though surprised at her outburst and a bit angry, Shepard says nothing and lets her go. She looks to Mia. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

Shepard puts her arm around her as they walk to the Quarian home. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. What did you guys do today?"

"Eva didn't tell you?"

"I am asking you to tell me."

Mia stops. Shepard takes her arm away. "There was a boy who was walking behind us. He flirted with Eva. She followed him into this place."

"Place?"

"Yeah. Raina and I followed her to make sure she was okay. It was a lounge and game place. They have video games there and a bunch of monitors. I watched a skyball game."

"Cool."

Mia studies her Father. "Eva didn't tell you any of this?"

"She told me that she met a human boy. She thinks she is in love." Shepard winks at her.

"And you're not mad?"

"Why? Did you do something that would make me mad?"

She doesn't want to tattle on her older sister, "No."

"All right then." Shepard puts her arm around her again. They head toward the house once more. "You hungry?"

"I am yes."

"Good maybe you and I can help with this meal if Tali and Raktim will let us. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good Dad."

Raina is in the guest bedroom. The same one Garrus is staying in. He said it was okay to use for a nap. She wants a place to be alone. She opens her omni-tool and sends a message to Deven. Tomorrow night is the retirement ceremony for Tali. She hopes to slip away afterwards to meet up with him. Her face lights up with a big smile when she receives a reply right away. He wants to meet her. Raina sends one more message,

"I will send you a message when I am free and can get away. Please bring bottle of whatever it was we were drinking today."

Deven's reply comes quickly, "Consider it done."


	23. Chapter 23

**RANNOCH**

The breeze feels nice against her blue skin. The hard rock surface forgotten as she tips her head back and tries to think of nothing. Last night was no picnic. Eva never told her parents what happened or why she arrived before her sisters. They all ate dinner with hardly looking at one another. Raina said she had a headache but she and Mia knew she was sleeping due to her drinking.

Eva is trying to not think of that right now. As she lies on the ground about mile from Aunt Tali's house. She found a stream and is relaxing by its bank. The soft lapping of the water against the red rocks makes her want to stay here forever. She feels at peace here. The morning in the hotel seemed better between her and Mia but Raina would not look at her. She could see the bags under her eyes the paleness to her skin. Eva never realized the toll Raina's so called ability takes on her. She feels guilty for giving her big sister such a hard time about it.

Eva never thought of herself as selfish. She just wants to be noticed. Is that so bad? As she props herself up on her elbows she wonders. What kind of person does she want to be? She doesn't have to be athletic like her sister or scary smart like her younger sister or have some gift like her oldest sister. But what is she, what can she do? Maybe her father was right. Maybe she needs to stop thinking about it so much and just be.

Eva is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the voices behind her.

"Oh Eva….sorry I …" it's Little A. She and Rael are on a walk together. The two have been nearly inseparable since they met.

Eva quickly sits up. Shielding her eyes with her hand from the burning sun she says, "Hi."

Little A whispers something to Rael and the Quarian walks off. Little Aethyta approaches, "Mind if I sit?"

Wondering what she wants, hoping she doesn't stay long, Eva says "Sure. What about Rael?"

"I told him I would be a few minutes." Little A sits next to her sister. "I see you found our spot."

"What?"

She smiles. "Rael showed me this the first day we were here. It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

They sit in silence for a bit.

"Are you alright Eva?"

"Fine." She hugs her knees at the statement.

"I have to say I disagree. Something seems to be bothering you."

Eva looks at her sister. She wonders sometimes how she is so wise at such a young age. It almost doesn't seem fair. "It's nothing." Changing the subject now, "So you and Rael. Have you two kissed yet?"

Little A blushes a little. "Not yet. Do you think I am too young?"

"Probably." Eva looks at her again. She sees Rael sitting farther down the bank. He occasionally glances their way. "You shouldn't let that stop you."

"You don't think so?"

"No. I mean he seems like a good guy."

Little A nods. "But we are going home soon."

"So?"

"So I don't want to start something that cannot be finished."

"What do you mean by that Little A because you are far too young for _that_?"

She looks at her older sister wondering what she means. Her eyes grow big at the realization. "Oh Goddess Eva no I don't mean….I didn't mean a meld."

"Oh," she feels tremendous relief. Facing her sister and moving her legs to sit cross-legged she asks, "What did you mean then?"

"I only meant that if we kiss it will be harder when we leave."

"What will be harder?"

"To say goodbye."

"Are you sure you are only fifteen?"

Little A looks up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are far too smart sometimes. I never even thought of that. I figure go for it. If you want to kiss him then kiss him. Worry about goodbye when it comes. If you worry about everything before it happens it will drive you nuts. You will never be happy."

"Makes me wonder if that will happen to Raina." Little A throws a small rock into the stream.

"What?"

"She has such a burden. I wonder if she will be crushed by its weight or learn to accept it and live accordingly." She doesn't notice but her older sister is staring at her in complete awe. She throws another small rock. She looks over to Rael and gives him a wave.

"You really like him don't you?" asks Eva.

"I do."

"I think you should live in the moment Aethyta. You have to ask yourself. When we are on the ship heading home and you don't kiss him, will you regret it?"

A big smile forms on her face. She kisses Eva on the cheek, "Thanks Eva. I love you." Without another word she heads toward Rael.

Eva watches her and wonders where her wisdom comes from. She stretches her legs out once more and lies back. Fingers threaded, hands behind her head she lies down looking at the sky contemplating life.

* * *

As the little blue asari approaches it is hard not to sweat or feel his heart pound in his chest. Rael is in love at least he thinks he is. He has never seen a more beautiful sight that Little A. Her sky blue complexion. The freckles that adorn her nose. Her soft supple lips…

"Hi."

Clearing his throat and shaking the thoughts from his head Rael stands up to greet Little A. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't tell me but I think I know what's going on."

Rael extends his hand. She blushes a little and takes it. They walk heading away from Eva along the banks of the stream. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I think she is just figuring things out. Are you excited for your Mom's ceremony tonight?"

"I don't know. I have to dress up. I don't like dressing up."

"I do. Well sometimes I do. I like…"

"You like what?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing it's silly."

"I bet its not. Tell me…..Please."

Little A stops and looks at him. "I sometimes like to feel like a Princess. And that is how I feel when I dress up. I pretend my dress is long and flowing. That when I walk it looks like I am floating like in the old stories."

"Old stories?" Rael cannot help but smile at the thought.

"My Dad said her parents used to read her stories when she was a kid about Princes and Princesses. It usually had a Princess waiting or held hostage or chained in a castle or something. And the Prince rescued her. "

"What's a castle?"

Little A shrugs, "Not sure. It is a large building made of stone."

"Sounds like my house." He laughs which makes her laugh.

"I never liked the part where the Princess was waiting to be rescued. I remember asking my Dad why she did that. I mean every girl is capable of rescuing themselves." She laughs at the memory.

"You make a very good point." They continue to walk hand in hand. "What happened once the Prince rescued the Princess?"

"They would kiss and live happily ever after."

Rael stops but doesn't let go of her hand.

Little A looks into his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Can I kiss you Aethyta?"

Her stomach is doing flip flops. Her palms are suddenly sweaty. She feels very hot and not sure why. "I.." she looks down.

His raises his hand, his finger catching her chin to look at him.

"I would like that."

Rael steps closer. Little A's eyes move between his eyes and his lips. She sees him lick his lips quick. She does the same. She steps closer. He places his hand on her shoulder then leans in with eyes closed. Little A quickly closes her eyes too hoping to find her mark. Their lips meet. Her heart is beating fast. She is not sure what to do with her hands so she places them on his hips. His hand moves to the back of her neck to pull her closer. His mouth tentatively opens.

She feels what must be his tongue at her lips, it presses slightly at her lips. Not sure what to do she opens her mouth and steps ever closer. Her body is pressing into his now. And his tongue feels a bit slimy at first then kind of weird now kind of cool. He moans a little and wonders if she is supposed to do the same. She feels like she needs to breathe but loves this feeling. Her body is tingling all over. She suddenly realizes her hands are on his back hugging him closer.

She is the first to break from the kiss, the intensity of it scaring her a little. She rests her cheek on his chest. They are both panting for breath. Wow is the only word that comes to her mind right now.

Rael strokes her back as he holds her. "That .." he clears his throat, "that was awesome."

Little A laughs as she hugs him tightly.

"Did I do okay?" he asks.

Little A steps back letting her arms fall to her sides. "What?"

"I hope I did not make you uncomfortable. I …well I was a little overwhelmed."

"Me too." She takes his hand and they start walking again. "And Rael."

"Yeah?"

"You did just fine."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya was a bit surprised how well Atalia took the news. The former commando shared that once the male Turian's identity was known she recognized it and knew she had seen the man before along with his family. She told her new partner that Shia seemed nervous even fifteen years ago because of her daughter. She shared that Caressa beat up a friend's kid bad enough to put her into the hospital.

Today is a new day. Valya is meeting Atalia at the patrol sky car in the lot. She has no need to enter the office so she is waiting. She does not know what the plan for the day is so she waits for her partner.

She watches a sky car land and sees Atalia and Akira emerge. They both kiss and then Atalia heads her way.

"Morning Valya."

She seems very chipper this morning. Valya wishes she got lucky last night. "Morning. I brought you this." She hands her a cup of steaming coffee. "Sorry I am not sure how you take it."

"I like it black," says Atalia as she checks the trunk. They both inspect it making sure the weapons are loaded and secured. "Thanks." She slams down the trunk. Throws her bag in the back of the car then gets into the driver's side. Valya gets in the passenger side.

"So what's the plan today?" asks Valya.

"I thought we could visit the detention center where Caressa was held. Maybe get some insight on what kind of kid we are dealing with."

"Sounds good."

The sky car takes off.

"You have a good night last night?" asks Valya.

"I know you saw us just now," says Atalia. "Meryl knows about us."

Meryl is their boss. "I wasn't making any judgments I was just wondering how your night was."

Silence.

"Look I am really sorry I didn't tell you sooner okay. I was just trying to figure this out. Between wondering if my instincts were right and learning more about the Ardat-Yakshi and the fact that my daughter could be one…I…well I am sorry Atalia. I know we have to have each other's back and I have already withheld information from you that I am sure makes you question my integrity and probably makes you wonder if you can even trust me. I just…" she looks over at her partner. She has a smile on her face. "What?"

"That is the longest you have talked to me since we met. Please go on."

Valya is not sure what to do. Is her partner playing with her or?

Atalia sets her coffee down in the holder then pats her leg. "Look I get it. You meet me and your first impression of me is holy shit I have to watch out for this one. I mean when someone tells you I fuck anything that stands that kind of leaves an impression."

"I didn't actually believe that."

"Bullshit Valya. I saw it. You totally believed it. I get it. People make their minds up about someone in like 3 seconds. 3 seconds! That is why they say you can never re do a first impression. And usually your instincts of that first impression are correct. So you heard this little tidbit from a sex deprived detective and you already formed in your head that I cannot be trusted because I spread my legs for anyone and anything."

"No need to be crude Atalia."

"You know what I mean."

"Well I am not looking to date you. So first impressions are not that important when you are in it for the long haul."

"The long haul?"

"Well I for one like this job. And I am starting to like you." She quickly raises her hand as if to stop a thought from forming in her partner's mind, "Not like that."

Atalia winks at her, "You sure? I hear I am irresistible."

Valya laughs. She is starting to relax now with her partner. Starting to understand her a bit more. And she does feel she can be trusted. "Ya know I am pretty good too."

"Oh I bet!" says Atalia, "With that muscle tone," she whistles, "mmm I bet."

"Okay okay enough."

They both laugh as the detention center comes into view.

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Everyone seems to be in good spirits. Shepard and family are in their hotel suite finishing up getting ready for Tali's big night.

"When is the car coming?" asks Liara.

"We have about ten minutes," says Shepard. She is wearing black pants with a light blue blouse. Her bondmate is donning a deep purple dress.

"You look beautiful Elly."

"I beg to differ. You are the blue beauty in the family." She gives her bondmate a long kiss.

Liara steps away finally breathing heavily. "I need to finish up."

"Okay."

"Your hip bothering you again?" Liara asks from the master bathroom.

"No why?"

"You were rubbing it."

"Was I?" Shepard looks down and sure enough her hand is rubbing up and down her hip. She wonders how long this has been going on without realizing it. "I'm gonna check on the kids." She leaves the master bedroom and notices Little A in the main area on the couch with Eva.

"Hey you two. Are you all set?"

"Yeah Dad!" Little A jumps up and twirls in her dark green dress.

Shepard whistles, "Wow you look fantastic Little A."

"Just like in the old stories Dad?" She performs what Shepard thinks is a curtsey.

"Yes just like the old stories."

"Except I save myself. No need to wait around for some Prince."

Shepard smiles, "That's right." She places her hand on Eva's shoulder. "You okay Eva?"

"Yep."

Shepard looks at Little A who shakes her head. Then she walks back into the room she shares with her older sister. Shepard sits down and places her arm around her. "Are you sure Eva? You seem awfully quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not just yet."

Shepard wonders if she is feeling guilty about not telling her the truth about Raina last night. "Okay then. I am going to check on your other sisters." She stands.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Shepard furrows her brow. She squats down in front of her daughter, "For what?"

"For being a pain. I …I guess I just feel a little lost right now."

She pats her knee, "We all feel a little lost sometimes Eva, no need to apologize for that. I just….I should say…your Mother and I want you to know that we are here for you no matter what. So if and when you want to talk just come to us okay? Even if you have to hit us over the head with something to get our attention, which of course I hope you don't have to do." She laughs a little as does her daughter. "Your Mother and I do our best Eva and sometimes…well sometimes that may not be enough. We need help too. So please. If we are not hearing you please let us know okay." She stands.

"Okay Dad thanks." Eva stands and gives her father a hug.

"Let's check on the other rug rats."

* * *

The large sky car lands in front of the Quarian museum. There is a large banquet hall inside where the retirement ceremony is being held. Tali told her that she and her family are honored guests and will be toward the front. She requested Shepard and Liara sit by her but she told them she was not in control of the assigned seating arrangements.

The Shepard/T'Soni family walk into the large double glass door entrance. They are greeted by a Quarian who holds up his omni-tool.

Liara holds up hers as well so she can show him their invitation.

He clears his throat and looks at Liara and Shepard and seems to be nervous. Liara and Shepard hold hands and smile at each other. They are used to people growing nervous in their presence. "Right this way please."

They follow him past a few exhibits. This is the museum that has a tribute to Legion. His likeness was accurately captured in the statue right down to the N7 armor he wore.

They are led through another large pair of doors. The room opens into a very large banquet room. Shepard hears Liara gasp at how beautiful everything is. Each table is draped in white linen with dark linen napkins. There is a small hologram at each table displaying the program for the evening.

Passing the tables as they make their way toward the front Shepard notices the room is filled with mostly Quarians. In fact she thinks she is the only human in the bunch. More and more heads turn her way as they are led. "Here you are."

They have a wonderful view for the night's festivities. There are no obstructions to the stage where there is a podium and chairs lined up side by side. They take their seats.

"This is very nice," says Liara.

"It sure is." Shepard squeezes her hand.

"How long before it starts?" asks Raina. She is checking her omni-tool.

"Let's see," says Shepard. "According to the program looks like we have about twenty minutes."

"Wine?" a waiter asks.

"Please," says Liara.

"None for me thank you," says Shepard.

The waiter moves to Little A who is next to Liara. "No thank you," she says.

Mia also declines. Raina holds up her glass, "Yes thank you."

Liara and Shepard exchange knowing glances. Shepard leans in and whispers, "I will talk to her."

"This night is for Tali Elly, I do not want her making a scene."

Raina is the only one of the kids that takes some wine. She sips it slowly.

The room fills quickly. When Shepard glances around she sees the room is practically full. She doesn't need to check the time to know the presentation is about to begin because the lights start to dim. She looks at each of her kids. Gives her bondmate's hand a kiss and a squeeze. She is happy for her friend tonight. It is when she notices Raina's wine is gone that her heart sinks.

* * *

The program did not take long. Something Shepard always is grateful for. There was a speech then the presentation. Tali was not the only Quarian retiring from the Admiralty Board, there were two others that she has never heard of.

It was easy to flash back to thoughts of the war during the presentation. Tali was applauded for her efforts to stop the fighting between the Quarians and the Geth. Shepard and Liara were also mentioned and asked to stand and give a wave which they did. The entire place roared with applause and all three received a standing ovation.

The program ended shortly after the ovation. The rest of the night is for mingling and having fun there is even a dance floor in the corner of the room that Shepard didn't notice. "What a wonderful ceremony," says Liara.

"Yeah it was. Have you seen Raina?" asks Shepard. She must have slipped away while people were thanking her and Liara for what they did for the Quarian people.

Liara looks around the table. Eva and Mia are talking to Keenah; Little A is talking to Rael. "Perhaps she went to the restroom?"

Instead of bugging everyone Shepard decides to look for her. "I'll go check."

"Hi Liara," says Tali, "Shepard."

Shepard gives her a quick hug. "I need to find Raina Tali. I'll be back."

"Oh okay Shepard," says Tali. The Quarian hugs Liara and sits down.

* * *

"Hey take it easy with that stuff," says Deven.

Raina hands the bottle back to him after taking a very liberal drink. "I have to get back soon."

"How soon?"

Raina looks back toward the museum. She doesn't want to go back in there. She doesn't like the large crowd, the feelings she is picking up from people. She has had a foreboding feeling all day and she just wants it to go away.

"We could take a walk, this path goes around the building," says Deven.

"Huh?"

"A walk? We can take a walk if you want?"

"Okay. Let me send a message quick to my Dad. That should buy me some time." Raina types a quick message and sends it via her omni-tool. "Okay I'm ready. Can I have another sip?"

Deven hands her the bottle. "So what's happening here again?"

Raina thinks Deven is nice but he seems a bit slow in the head. She has already told him two times what event is going on. He is either very forgetful or kind of stupid. She shrugs off the thought as the tingling fuzzy feeling comes back. She can already feel the foreboding she woke up with starting to fade. She closes her eyes with her head back to take in the smell of the evening.

The museum grounds are surrounded by grass; different looking grass then on Thessia. It smells as if it has been freshly cut. She takes her shoes off so her toes can wiggle between the blades. "Can we just sit and relax?" she asks ignoring his question about the purpose of the evening.

"Sure," says Deven. "There is a bench right over there. The sun has set and the streetlights light their path. Raina sees the bench he is pointing to.

They sit down. Raina takes another swig and relaxes back onto the bench slouching a little.

Deven laughs.

"What?" She looks at him. He is sitting up looking at her.

"Is that any way to sit when you have a dress on?" he laughs again.

"Who cares," she takes another swig. She hands him the bottle which is half consumed now. He takes a small sip and gives it back to her to hold.

"You look very beautiful tonight." She feels his hand on her knee.

She takes another swig, "Thanks."

His hand moves up a little on her thigh.

She feels a tingling sensation. It is different than the sensation from drinking. This feeling makes her feel excited and nervous all at once. She sits up. Deven takes his hand away. "You better take this." She hands him the bottle not mentioning his hand.

"Had enough?" he asks clearing his throat. Is he nervous?

"I should probably watch it. I have to be able to stand when it's time to get going."

She can feel his eyes on her. She finally looks at him as he lounges on the bench. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I like how the light hits your face. If I were a painter I would capture you in this instance."

They both lock eyes and after a few seconds burst out laughing. "That is pretty lame Deven."

"Hey," he nudges shoulders with her. "I happen to be an admirer of beauty and you my dear are beautiful."

Raina is not used to having this kind of attention. She is not sure she likes it. She just nods.

"I.." he sits up to look at her, "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable Raina. I'm sorry if I did. I just…well I like you and…" he is not sure what more to say.

"I can't," she says barely above a whisper.

"Can't what?"

"Do this? I mean I am leaving soon. I don't want to lead you on."

"You're not. I know you don't live here. I don't expect anything from you Raina honest I don't. I shouldn't have touched you like that I'm sorry."

"No…it's …it's okay. I …well I just wasn't ready for it I guess."

He lifts up the bottle. "Friends?" He takes a sip then hands it to her.

She smiles and takes the bottle. She finishes it. "Friends."

They both slouch back on the bench and stare at the stars.

* * *

Not in any of the woman's restrooms Shepard is starting to get nervous. Her omni-tool beeps she checks it. It's a message from Raina saying she is outside taking a walk around the building. Not happy that she is alone Shepard decides to find her.

Exiting the building she takes the path that leads from the sidewalk. There is a slight coolness in the air. It makes her shiver as she starts walking. Her omni-tool beeps again. She stops walking when she sees who it is. She projects the image, "Ashley?"

"Hey Skipper."

Shepard can't help but notice the gray in her hair. Ashley is still a beautiful striking woman, but definitely older.

"Hi…everything okay?" She seems off somehow.

"No. I have some bad news Skipper."

Shepard waits.

"Hackett is dead."

Flashes of her commanding officer shuffle in her mind. She remembers when she first met him, when she was first introduced when she retired.

"Skipper?"

Shaking the thoughts from her head, "When?"

"This morning. He died in his sleep."

The man was nearing 90 years old but Shepard thought he had at least a few more years.

"Are you okay Ash?" She can see her wiping at a tear.

"Yeah, can't stop these damn tears ya know?"

"Yeah."

"Funeral is in three days. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes," she answers without thinking. Of course she is attending his funeral.

"Sorry to bring you such bad news. If you are staying overnight I can send you a list of hotels near us if you'd like."

"Yeah I would like that. I will probably have the whole family with me. We are on Rannoch right now for Tali's retirement ceremony."

"Shit I forgot about that. Sorry Skipper I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No no..it's okay. I'm glad you called Ash. You take care of yourself. I will let you know when we will be arriving."

"Sounds good." Ashley ends the call.

Grief is a funny thing. It seems to come in waves. You either feel it like being hit by a semi-truck or you don't feel anything at all. Right now Shepard is a bit shell shocked. Numb. She always thought he looked so distinguished in his uniform. She can picture him as if it were yesterday. The numerous talks they had the urgency of their conference calls with Anderson when on the Normandy fighting for the galaxy.

She hears laughter not far from the path which shakes her from her reverie. She walks toward it remembering that she is looking for Raina. She sees an Asari and a Quarian on a bench, talking and laughing. She approaches. "Raina?"

Raina's head turns fast and is a bit caught off guard. It looks like she has been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Dad?" She stands and sways on her feet. The Quarian quickly stands to steady her.

"What's going on?" she doesn't really recognize her own voice, but Shepard knows she is speaking.

Raina places her hand on Deven's to signal for him to let go of her. Raina carefully takes a step forward. "We were just talking. This is Deven. Deven this is my …."

"We need to go." There is that funny tone of voice again.

Raina steps closer. She wants to see her Father's face. "Dad? Is everything alright?"

"We need to go."

Raina follows her Dad's eyes to the bottle she is holding, the very empty bottle. Then their eyes slowly meet. She sees disappointment in them. And sadness? She looks at Deven. "Thanks Deven." She hands him the bottle.

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you," he says.

Shepard hardly notices the Quarian. She is trying to hold it together because she can feel the wave of grief coming and she doesn't want it to crash down on her until she is alone in her hotel room or with her bondmate. She manages a small smile and a nod. Shepard places her arm around Raina's shoulders.

Raina knows something is wrong now.

"You have been drinking again," says Shepard as they make their way back to the museum entrance.

"I…"

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it right now." A surge of grief comes and Shepard's eyes start to water her legs start to shake.

"Dad?"

They are alone on the path right now shaded in darkness. Shepard feels the loss of her friend full force now. She cannot make it to the museum. She cannot make it to a secluded spot. She cannot make it into the arms of the woman she loves. She feels weak and the last thing she wants to do is break down in front of a daughter that clearly needs help.

"Dad what is it?"

Shepard's knees nearly buckle. She lets go of Raina and walks off the path onto the grass. She falls to her knees and sobs silently.


	24. Chapter 24

**RANNOCH**

She hears the toilet flush and the bed move then an arm wrapping around her at her waist. Shepard does not remember how she got to the hotel room. Come to think of it she doesn't really remember much after hearing from Ashley.

"Are you awake Elly?" Liara is propped on her elbow. When there is no reply she settles back into the bed and squeezes her bondmate closer.

Shepard doesn't reply because she is trying to piece together what exactly happened last night. She remembers talking to Ashley, remembers hearing the news about Retired Admiral Hackett. Wasn't she talking to someone? Yes that's right, it was Raina. She was with someone. She remembers the smell of booze on her. Now it is clearer.

She fell to the ground overcome with grief. Was it grief for Hackett? For Raina? For both? She remembers the stiffness of the blades of grass as she fisted the ground. It is not the soft grass they have on Thessia. She remembers hands on her back and echoing of voices. She remembers leaning heavily on Liara. She always knows when it is Liara she knows her touch so well. The echoing of voices seemed high pitched and panicked. She remembers not caring. Shepard wanted to disappear. She didn't want to worry about her daughter and why she was drinking, is it a problem, isn't it a problem? She didn't want to worry about being cordial at Tali's retirement ceremony as large crowds drain her energy. She didn't want to worry about the logistics of how her family would get to Earth in time…..

"Earth!" Shepard sits up suddenly.

"Elly?"

Shepard grabs her hand and squeezes it. "We have to get to Earth Liara."

"I know."

She looks at her blue beauty. She so wants to get lost in her eyes, her deep blue oceanic eyes and forget. "How?"

"When we got you home I checked your omni-tool to see what caused you to get so upset. I saw the call from Ashley and called her. She told me about Hackett. I booked our tickets to Earth. We need to leave this afternoon. I am so sorry Elly."

Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes again but wishes them away. She feels so tired. "How did I get here?"

"Raina came and got me. I was still at the table visiting with Tali."

Shepard's eyes snap up, "Did Tali see me like that?"

"No. Raina tried to act as calm as possible but I could see her shaking. I knew something was wrong. So I followed her outside to find you."

"None of the other kids saw?" She can wish all she wants, the tears do not listen. They are falling now.

Liara wipes her bondmate's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "No Elly they did not see."

"I'm sorry Liara."

"None of that."

"I don't know why it hit me so hard." Shepard wipes at her face. She lies down next to Liara to cuddle.

"I imagine hearing the news from Ashley then seeing our oldest daughter drunk did not help matters." Liara almost spits out the last few words.

"I was hoping that didn't happen."

"Oh it happened."

Shepard sits up again and looks at her bondmate. "Did you talk to her?"

Liara also sits up; they both scoot against the headboard and hold hands. "I did not. I was too concerned for you. I thought you were in pain when I first approached you."

"I don't really remember much of it."

There is a knock at their door.

"Go away please," says Liara.

But the person at the door ignores the statement and opens the door anyway.

"I said …."

It's Raina.

"Mom? Dad?"

Shepard wipes her face again and says to Liara, "It's all right." Clearing her throat, "Come in."

Raina closes the door behind her. She doesn't look very well. She has bags under her eyes and it looks like she has been crying.

"What can we do for you?" Liara's tone is not a good one.

Raina swallows. "I wanted to see how Dad was doing."

"Is that all?"

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand indicating that she should ease up a bit.

"I was worried. I am sorry to hear about Admiral Hackett Dad. I know how much he meant to you," says Raina.

"Thanks."

Silence now, a very uncomfortable silence. Raina shifts from foot to foot. She finally relents and sits on the foot of their bed. "I also want to apologize for my behavior."

Liara let's go of Shepard's hand and crosses her arms. Shepard can feel the anger emanating off of her.

When neither parent says anything Raina continues. "I…I had a drink when we were at that place. I know I probably shouldn't have but I did. Deven is a nice boy and I am not used to having that kind of attention. I guess I thought I should go along with him."

"He gave you the drink?" asks Shepard..

Raina nods.

"Did he force you to drink it?" asks Liara. She means to sound angry.

"No." Raina looks down at her hands.

"Why did you drink last night?" asks Shepard.

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

Liara stands in one smooth motion full of fury. "That is not good enough young lady!"

"Liara."

"No Elly." Liara holds up a hand.

Raina stands up and takes a few steps back.

"Your Father asked you a question."

"I don't know," says Raina.

"Liar!"

Raina jumps at the intensity of her Mother.

"Get out Raina." She opens the door. "Until you can be truthful with us we don't want to hear it."

Raina's eyes fill with tears. She is stunned. Baffled. She doesn't know what to do. Her feet don't seem to work. She just stands there.

Shepard stands and crosses the room. She takes Liara's hand off of the handle to the door and closes it again. "I think we all need to take a breath and calm down."

Liara's eyes are also filled with tears. She turns her back and quickly blinks. She takes in a shuddering breath to try to calm her nerves.

"Raina," says Shepard in a calm voice. "Your Mother and I are concerned about you. Drinking is not going to solve your problems."

"I know that," the young asari says it so quietly that Shepard and Liara barely hear her.

"Did this boy Deven do anything to you? Force you to do anything?" asks Shepard.

Raina shakes her head.

"Are you sure?" Shepard places her hand on her daughter's shoulder and looks her in the eye.

"Yes I am sure. He didn't do anything. We are just friends that's all."

"And you think that to make friends you have to drink with them?"

"He offered to buy me a drink. I liked it. So excuse me for having a little fun."

Liara whips around and takes a step closer to her daughter then stops herself when she sees fear. She opens her mouth to speak but then stops herself.

"It is okay to have some fun Raina but you had a little too much fun if you know what I mean," says Shepard.

Raina wipes at her cheek in an angry motion. "I tried something new. I liked it. I didn't know how it would affect me."

"But you had an idea last night didn't you? The first day you tried it you had too much. The second day you what….purposely drank too much. Isn't that true?"

"I guess."

"Are you drinking to forget Raina?"

Raina puts her head in her hands and her shoulders start to shake. She cannot say anything. She just cries.

Liara wants to go to her. She wants to hug her but she also wants to shake her.

"Raina I understand wanting to forget…. I do," says Shepard. "But you have got to deal with this in a way that will not hurt you." Shepard and Liara exchange glances.

Liara closes the distance and hugs her daughter tightly.

"I'm so sorry," says Raina. "I don't know how to deal with this I don't."

"I know honey," says Liara, "I know. When we get home we will make an appointment with Dr. Snowden. Remember how we talked about her before?"

Raina nods into her Mother's shoulder.

"Well this time we will follow through and make an appointment okay?"

"Okay," says Raina.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," says Liara.

"It's okay."

"You need to start packing. We leave in a few hours."

Raina steps back from the hug. "Will we see Tali and her family before we leave?"

"Tali most likely will be coming with us as well as Garrus, though in different rooms. They want to honor Admiral Hackett. So yes, I suspect Raktim and the boys will be at the docking bay."

Raina sniffles a little. She steps toward her Father and gives her a big hug.

"I love you Raina."

"I love you too Dad. And I am sorry about the Admiral."

Shepard nods and kisses her forehead. "Go on." She nods to the door.

Raina leaves the room to pack.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Leaving the detention center Valya and Atalia heard all about Caressa. The asari in charge didn't even have to look her up to know which detainee they were asking about. Sure it was fifteen years ago, but we have never had an asari like her in here before is what she said. Those eyes, the asari kept going on and on and on about the eyes.

Valya's omni-tool beeps. "It's Jess. Tolan's boss."

"You mean former boss," says Atalia as she steers the sky car.

Valya answers it. "Hello this is Valya."

"Hello Valya this is Jess. I wanted to let you know I heard back from our resources department. I have an address for you."

"Great." Valya nearly forgot about it.

"Sorry it took so long. I guess there were issues with the computers."

"It's okay."

Jess punches a few buttons.

"Got it," says Valya.

"Okay. If you need anything else please do not hesitate to call. I mean anything."

Valya can feel her cheeks getting a little warm. "Thank you Jess." She disconnects the call.

"Well you have an admirer. Anything at all Valya and I mean anything. Could she be more obvious?" says Atalia.

"Jealous?"

"Ha!"

Valya brings up the address. "This is a ways north from here, looks to be about an hour out."

"So not the same address where we found the Turian?"

"Nope."

"Well I guess that is our next move then," says Atalia. "Let's pick up something to eat on the way."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**RANNOCH**

Goodbyes are never fun. Garrus and Tali managed to get tickets on the same transport ship as Shepard and Liara and family. Their rooms are not too far from them.

Tali's family was very understanding and supportive of her abrupt departure. Raktim totally understood the importance of going to the Retired Admirals funeral.

Little A and Rael had the toughest time saying goodbye. She thought she had two more days before having to think about it. She is happy though that they were able to sneak away for a few minutes and practice more kissing before entering the docking bay. The little asari tried not to cry but she did. Just a little. They exchanged information and promised to keep in touch.

Shepard is exhausted from last night still so she is in her room sleeping. Their accommodations are pretty nice. Each room has a queen sized bed, a small sitting area with monitor and a bathroom with shower. The girls have their own rooms as well that are connected. The doors can be opened or locked between the rooms. Right now they are open, that was the deal in order for the girls to be somewhat on their own, the doors between the rooms must remain open.

Raina is also tired from last night and this morning's break down so she is taking a nap. Little A is sharing a room with her. Right now the youngest asari is sending messages to Rael even though they only left each other about an hour ago.

Mia and Eva are sharing a room. Walking quietly through Raina and Little A's unit they ask their Mother for permission to walk the ship. Liara told them to be careful and not take too long.

The ship has a dining area and a game area as well as a lounge with multiple monitors.

"Hey you want a snack Mia?"

"Sure."

"I'll get it while you find a table."

"Sounds good." Mia finds a table with a perfect view of one of the monitors that is showing news. She sits down facing it. It doesn't take too long for Eva to return with two non-alcoholic drinks and a card with a number on it. She sits down across from her sister.

"What is that?" Mia gestures to the card.

"It is our order number. They bring the food to us."

"Cool."

"Thanks for exploring with me," says Eva.

Mia looks at her wondering what the big deal is.

"I am sorry for the other day. I am not really jealous of Raina."

Mia shoots her a 'yeah right' look.

"Well maybe I was just a little," says Eva with a smile. "I guess I have been feeling like I don't belong."

"Why?" Mia's eyes look at the monitor hanging from the ceiling then looks at her sister.

"Well you have skyball, Raina has her thing…I know I know…I see now what a burden it is for her. And I hope she is going to be okay I really do. And Little A…well shit…she is too smart for her own good."

Mia laughs, "Tell me about it."

"So I have been feeling like I don't belong. But now I know I can just be me and not worry about it. So I am sorry for the way I have been acting."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you see the strain Raina is under but I know what you mean. If you and I think it is old and we get tired of hearing about it just think how she must feel living it."

"Yeah no kidding."

Mia's eyes move up to the monitor again. "Hey look news from Thessia."

Eva turns around to look.

They cannot hear what is being said. It is some type of news cast. There is video footage of a covered body being rolled away from the front of a house. In the upper right corner is a picture of a male Turian. Then back to footage of the house with a police unit in front of it.

Eva turns to look at Mia who is staring at the screen with a wide open mouth. "What is it?"

Mia looks to be in shock.

Eva moves to her side of the table and sits down. She places her hand on her sister's shoulder hoping to snap her out of it. "What is it?"

Mia points to the screen.

"What?"

"Th…That's Caressa's Dad."

Eva doesn't recognize the Turian in the picture. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Oh my Goddess I wonder what happened." Mia brings up her omni-tool to check the news sites.

A person stops by and drops off their food. "Need anything else?"

"No thank you," says Eva. She brings up her omni-tool with payment information.

"Enjoy."

Eva takes the small plates and dishes out some for Mia and some for herself. "Any luck finding anything?"

"It says here that he's dead but it doesn't say what caused it."

"Is that weird?"

"No idea. I wonder if this is why Raina was acting so weird yesterday before the ceremony. Maybe she sensed this."

"Doesn't she tell you when she senses stuff?"

"Not lately no." Mia shuts off her omni-tool. "We should go tell Mom and Dad."

"Can't we eat first?" asks Eva.

Mia is hungry. "Yeah okay."

After a few minutes in silence Eva says, "I heard Raina with Mom and Dad this morning."

"Oh?" Mia takes a bite of food.

"Yeah I was in the main room on the couch reading. Mom looked pissed. I think they were talking about Raina's drinking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Raina came out of their room it looked like she had been crying."

"Good."

"What do you mean good?"

"Well maybe she will get her shit together. She can't go off and get drunk like that. That is no way to deal with problems."

"I guess. But have you had problems of _that_ magnitude to deal with?" asks Eva.

Mia looks at her.

"What?"

"You certainly have changed your tune."

"I said I was sorry." Eva takes another bite.

"To answer your question I have not had to deal with something where I needed to have a drink to try to forget about it."

"I think they are going to take her to Dad's doctor."

"That's good isn't it?" asks Mia.

"Yes I think so. She can't go on like she has been going. I mean she is so young yet she looks so old."

"Hey."

"I'm not saying it to be mean."

Mia knows she isn't. She likes the change in her sister. Eva seems more at peace with things, it is nice to see.

"Hurry up and eat so we can tell Mom and Dad about Caressa," says Mia.

"Sounds good."

* * *

**THESSIA**

The home address for Tolan leads them to a home that is about ten miles away from the nearest town. Secluded under a shade of trees, Atalia lands the sky car about a quarter of a mile away from the house. Too much brush in the way.

"Shouldn't we call for back up?" asks Valya.

"Why? This is what we do. We check out addresses."

"Yeah and what if we encounter an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"Run?" Atalia winks at her then grabs a shotgun from the trunk of the patrol sky car.

"Very funny Atalia." Valya grabs the second shot gun from the trunk then closes it. She places her hand on her sidearm to make sure it is still there, it is.

They approach the house, both holding the nose of their shot guns down. Atalia is on the left Valya a few paces behind her to the right. When the front of the house can be seen the lead detective turns, "You take the back. Open a channel on your omni. I will knock on the front door. Be prepared for anyone bolting out the back."

Valya opens a channel on her omni-tool. "Gotcha."

"Signal when you are at the back."

"Will do." Valya starts to jog parallel to the front of the house looking for cover before making her way to the back.

Atalia finds a waist high bush. She kneels behind it with a good vantage point of the front of the house. Using binoculars she sees what she can see.

It is a small two story home. The windows in front are not covered and she cannot see any movement.

"In position," says Valya over her omni-tool.

Atalia checks one more time then puts her binoculars away. She approaches the front of the house away from the windows. When she reaches the front she peaks through one of the four windows. She does not see anything. She makes her way slowly to the front door. She punches a code into her omni-tool letting Valya know she is knocking.

She knocks on the door.

No answer. The house is quiet.

She knocks again. "Hello anyone home?"

No answer. No movement.

Atalia punches another code. Valya sees it and knows she is entering the house.

The door is an old fashioned door on hinges. It squeaks when she opens it slowly. Shotgun raised she enters the home. She checks behind the door once inside. Nothing. She punches in another code into her omni-tool. She hears Valya trying the back door. She receives a message saying it is locked. She sends the code indicating to sit tight.

Atalia is in the family room which the front door opens into. Behind it is the kitchen. She slowly and quietly with raised gun enters the kitchen. She sees Valya through the window. She moves to the door and unlocks it.

Valya quietly enters.

Atalia signals that there are two rooms yet to be checked on the main level. Valya gets into position behind her. Keeping her eyes forward gun facing down, she taps Atalia on the shoulder indicating go. Atalia moves through the kitchen down the small hallway and stops before reaching the doorway to the first room.

Valya taps her shoulder again. Atalia with raised gun swiftly enters the room Valya behind checking her side of the room. The room is clear. There is a twin bed with a nightstand and that's it.

Atalia leaves the room and heads down the hallway to the next doorway. When her shoulder is tapped she moves in. This room has a desk and chair. Looks like it might be used for a den.

Atalia turns around with Valya behind her. As they approach the stairs leading up there is a distinct smell. They move up. There are four rooms off the hallway. They search each one. Bedroom. Bedroom. Bathroom. The last room Atalia enters. They have found the source of the stench. There is an asari on a queen sized bed. And by the looks of it she has been dead for days.


	25. Chapter 25

**EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE**

The transport ship made good time to Earth's atmosphere. Shepard and Liara are discussing the news that Mia and Eva brought to them a day ago. Caressa's father is dead Mia said. She was adamant that the male Turian pictured was him even though she only saw him one night fifteen years ago.

"One hour to destination. One hour to destination." The announcement from the transport ship.

"Can you call Ash Liara?" asks Shepard.

"Of course. What are you doing?" Liara sees her bondmate who has not been sleeping very well dial her omni-tool.

"I am going to see if I can get a hold of Valya. See if she knows anything about this Turian."

Liara dials her omni-tool.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ashley."

"Liara how are you?"

"I am well thank you. How are you holding up?"

"Well," she gives a small chuckle, "I have at least stopped crying uncontrollably."

"I am so sorry Ash. He will be missed by us all."

"How are you doing Liara?" Are you almost here?"

"We just heard the announcement. We are one hour away from landing."

"Okay. I will see you when you get here. Tyler is bringing his vehicle too so we can take you to your hotel. Sorry we cannot accommodate all of you at our house."

"That is quite all right Ashley. We appreciate the ride. What time is the service tomorrow?" asks Liara.

"It is in the morning," says Ashley. "0800. I will send you the address of the place. Does Shepard have her dress blues?"

"Yes. My Father shipped them to the hotel for us. I heard from them earlier today that they arrived."

"Oh good. It will be nice to see all of you. Of course I would have preferred it be under different circumstances."

"Of course."

"Well I need to get going Liara. I will see you soon."

"Thank you Ashley."

The call is disconnects.

"You reach her?" asks Shepard returning from the sitting room.

"I did yes. She and Tyler will take us to our hotel. The service is tomorrow at 0800. And did I tell you that your dress blues arrived at the hotel?"

"Yeah thanks. How was she?"

"Good. Sad." Liara sees the sadness in Shepard. Sees her exhaustion when she lets out a breath. She crosses to her and hugs her. "Anything I can do Elly?"

"Fast forward time through all of this?" Shepard holds her tightly. "I love you Liara I hope you know that."

"Of course I do Elly. And I love you very much."

Shepard steps away from Liara. She wipes a tear from her cheek. Clearing her throat she asks, "Did you call Dr. Snowden?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I wasn't sure when to make an appointment. Do you know how long we plan on staying on Earth?"

"I don't know. I want to get home. If the service is tomorrow, most likely there will some kind of gathering in the afternoon or evening. I most likely will get drunk Liara."

Liara gives her a small smile.

"I mean there will be old squad mates and everything."

"I know Elly."

"Do you think Raina will be okay? I feel like a hypocrite seeing as I will be drinking on purpose to forget."

"This is different Elly. You are not drinking every night."

"So you don't think we were too hard on her?"

"Don't you mean me Elly? You think I was too hard on her?"

"No I mean the both of us. Maybe she just had a few bad days and she doesn't really have a problem." Shepard sits on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really believe that?" Liara sits next to her and rubs her back.

"I want to. I don't like seeing her in such pain."

"I know."

She says it from experience and Shepard knows it. She looks at her blue beauty. "I'm sorry Liara. I'm sorry for putting you through…well everything I have put you through."

"That is in the past Elly. I hurt when you hurt remember?"

"Please tell me that you are not going to take a turn next. I can't stand to see you hurt." Shepard kisses her quickly on the lips. "I just wish I didn't…I don't know."

"Elly stop. You had to work through a lot after the war. We both did. We both still do from time to time. I don't regret any of it and I certainly hope you do not either."

"I could never regret any time spent with you Liara. Just the time I lost."

"Well we don't need to worry about that now." Liara kisses her. It is a longer, slower kiss this time. "Did you get a hold of Valya?" Liara stands and walks toward the door leading out of their bedroom.

"No. Guess it can wait."

"When we get to the hotel I will do some research to see how Tolan died."

"After all these years I can't believe you remember the guy's name."

"What can I say?" says Liara with a smile. "I am going to make sure the kids are packing."

"Okay. Guess that is my queue to start too."

Before heading out Liara turns and says, "Elly?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't lock up your feelings. It is important to feel them tomorrow. I am here for you. We all are."

Shepard gives her bondmate a sad smile and a nod.

* * *

**THESSIA**

The stench of the dead asari indicates she has been dead for days. Beaten and stabbed multiple times identifying the body will take tests. Unfortunately a relative or friend probably could not identify her. She face if swollen and cut pretty badly.

"Shit," says Atalia. "Whoever killed her was one pissed off person."

Valya looks closer at the face. Aside from her violet skin color there is really no other distinguishing marks that will help with identification. Her face is covered with at least three deep lacerations. "She has some defensive wounds on her hands."

Atalia looks not touches the other hand. "Yeah someone got her good on her wrist here, pretty deep."

"She must have bled to death here." Valya gets on her hands and knees to look under the bed. "Oh shit." She covers her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. She swallows a few times keeping it down.

Atalia looks under the bed. Blood is pooled. Looks to have soaked into the floor and is probably leaking to the floor below. There are various small bugs walking in the blood. "Bugs. I hate bugs."

"What are they?" asks Valya. She keeps her hand over her mouth and stands now.

"Don't know their names and don't want to. But they are attracted to blood."

"Well whoever did this I don't know if we can say it was an Ardat-Yakshi. I mean. Someone sure was angry. How many stab wounds do you see? I lost count past twenty."

"Well Akira will sort it all out," says Atalia. "Let's check the rest of the house while we wait for her and forensics."

Searching the rest of the house did not take long. Nothing is there. No clothes. No personal items like a toothbrush. No nothing. No pictures on the walls. Only one monitor to watch broadcasts and that's it. The kitchen is even empty. One knife remains in a butcher block. Valya bagged it as evidence because she could see a small stain of blood on the blade which seems off to her as the rest of the house appears spotless.

"Upstairs," says Atalia as Akira and the forensic team enter the house.

The two detectives follow her. They remain in the hallway looking in at the crime scene. "Any chance you can tell how old she is?" asks Valya.

"I have better equipment at my lab. Can't really tell with what I have out here in the field," says Akira. "This is going to take a while. You two can leave. I will contact you when I am done with the autopsy."

"You sure?" asks Atalia.

"Yes." She doesn't look up. She is too busy concentrating.

Atalia takes Valya by the arm. When the former commando looks at her she tilts her head toward the stairs. Valya follows her down.

"We should get back."

"Why?" asks Valya.

"I have seen her like this before," says Atalia. "She is in the zone. We need to leave her alone."

Valya checks the time.

"I say we call it a night. She won't have anything for us until morning based on the scene." They walk out of the house. Other officers are on scene now. They know they are to canvas any nearby neighbors to see if they saw or heard anything. Problem is no neighbors. They are still walking the property and will check the closest shops and houses to see if they can learn anything.

"Well if you are sure. It would be nice to have dinner at home for a change," says Valya.

"Yeah I bet." They enter their patrol sky car. Atalia at the controls. "I knew I should have had more for lunch. Do you mind if we stop and I grab something for the trip back?"

"Not at all." Valya enters a message in her omni-tool letting her bondmate Dara know that she will be home for dinner. She returns her attention to her partner who is flying now. "Not sure how you can think of food at a time like this." says Valya wiping at her nose. She has a feeling she won't stop smelling decaying flesh for a long time.

"Why?" She looks over at her partner. She smiles. "That's nothing. I mean it's bad sure, but that kind of stuff doesn't bother me. Not anymore. When Akira and I started dating she was working really long hours. I mean overnights, it sucked ya know. Here I am trying to get to know her and she was hardly available. Anyway, one night I surprised her by bringing in dinner. She was shocked. She said no one had ever done that for her. Can you believe that? Someone as gorgeous as her and no one brought dinner to her work? Assholes the lot of them."

"Could have something to do with the fact that she works with dead people," says Valya, "they were probably too queasy to do it."

"Their loss my gain. Anyway, I bring dinner. At this point I have seen my share of dead bodies. I grab a table with wheels on it. Set out everything. I even brought in a table cloth."

"Nice touch."

"Thank you. So I set everything out. She is shocked but is still working right. So I wheel the table over with dinner all ready to eat and what do I see."

Valya waits.

"The insides of a dead asari. I nearly threw up on the food but was quick enough to turn away."

"What did you expect?"

"I didn't expect to see innards while eating. I thought she was prepping the body not already elbow deep in its guts. Yuck!"

Valya laughs a little. "What happened after that?"

"Well …I had to wait for Akira to stop laughing at me. I mean my vomiting did not stop this woman from eating. EATING! Right with that…." she gestures as if there is a dead disemboweled body close by, "next to her. Yuck!"

"So I take it you don't bring her dinner anymore?"

"Oh no! I am not so easily swayed! I first cleaned up my own puke because that would have been rude of me to make her do it right?"

"Yes quite right."

"I sit back down and I take my first bite. I chew and chew and chew. I was afraid to try to swallow it I thought I would just toss it right back up."

Valya chuckles and shakes her head.

"I finally swallow and it stays down. I look up and see the most beautiful pair of green eyes looking back at me. I knew right then and there."

"What?"

"She was a keeper. She took my breath away and has been doing it ever since."

"Wow," says Valya with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"What?"

"Sounds like you are in love."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing nothing. I just didn't peg you for a one asari asari."

"See I knew it!"

"What?"

"You did believe Naava that day you met all of us. I do not fuck anything that walks."

Valya laughs, "Okay okay I believe you. So how long you two been together?"

"Just over a year now."

"Nice. Ever think about getting bonded?"

"Why ruin a good thing?"

"Who says it will be ruined?"

Atalia looks at the former commando with a knowing look. Atalia suspects things are not so good at home for Valya right now, but she has never asked. "I'm too chicken shit to ask her. Plus it is probably too soon in our relationship."

This completely surprises Valya because Atalia seems so sure of herself all of the time. "What? Why?"

"Well if you haven't noticed she is a lot older than I am."

"So?"

"So I guess I want to make sure."

"Make sure?" Valya thinks this sounds all too familiar. She felt the same way with Dara. They don't have an age difference but she did think they were too young to be bonded.

"I don't know if I want to settle down just yet. And I don't know if she really wants someone almost a hundred years younger."

"If she didn't want you why would she date you for so long?"

"Just over a year is not long Valya."

"I guess not."

"I like the idea of bonding and all, but I don't think I am ready yet. I don't know if I am good enough for her."

Valya looks at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell."

"It's just nice to see this side of you," says Valya. "Not something you show very often."

"Well this job will do that to ya."

* * *

**EARTH**

The ride to the hotel was pretty quiet. Liara along with Little A and Eva rode with Tyler while Shepard, Raina and Mia rode with Ashley.

"So by the sounds of it," says Ashley, "everyone is coming."

"You got a hold of Miranda and Arelia then?" asks Shepard.

"Yes. They are coming along with Shayna and Rose. Might already be here. They are staying in the same hotel as you."

"Eva and Little A will be happy to hear that," says Raina to Mia. They are sitting in the back.

Mia just nods to her.

"I'm having everyone over after the service for a barbeque and drinks," continues Ashley. "James will be there along with our old squad mates. I am guessing things will go well into the evening."

"That's good. It will be nice to see them." Shepard is staring straight ahead. Not really paying too much attention to her surroundings. Her thoughts are with how she is going to make it through the service tomorrow.

"They uh…" Ashley clears her throat. "Skipper?"

The retired Captain looks at her. "Yeah?"

"They want you to speak."

Shepard feels like the wind has just been let out of her sails. "I was afraid of that."

"Guess when the galaxy names you the savior of the galaxy certain things are expected of you."

"I guess," she rubs the back of her neck. She hates public speaking. She has no problem speaking in front of a platoon or a squad. She can bark out orders with the best of them. But when she knows that the top Alliance officials will be there as well as the Council and the top government officials from Earth….well that is different. She has less than fifteen hours to come up with a speech that will knock everyone's socks off…sure no pressure…no pressure at all.

"I can stay and help you if you want to bounce ideas off of me."

Shepard looks at her. The gray in her long black hair seems more pronounced in person than on vid phone. Plus it looks like the gray is winning over the black. The former Spectre doesn't seem to sit up as tall as she used to. Laugh lines and worry lines can be seen around her eyes and mouth. Her friend is in her fifties just like Shepard, but Shepard doesn't look a day over thirty-five.

"That would be great Ash thanks."

"I am sure between you, me and Liara we will nail it."

"I bet you're right. What about Doc?" asks Shepard a.k.a. Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"She will be there," says Ashley. "She is as feisty as ever I tell ya."

"So you see her a lot?"

"Not a whole lot no. She lives about two hours north of us. I can't believe she didn't retire to a warm place. Listen to me…she didn't really retire."

"What do you mean? I thought she retired from the Alliance going on five years ago?"

"Oh yeah that. I meant retire in the general sense of the word. The woman is more busy retired than she ever was beforehand."

"What is she doing?" asks Shepard.

"Volunteers at a few small clinics. Says she likes to keep busy."

"Sounds like her."

"She never really knew how to relax."

"Not without her ice brandy," says Shepard. She looks behind her. Raina gives her a sad knowing smile. It is hard for Shepard to not think she and Liara overreacted to Raina's drinking. Sure she is young by asari standards, but at age 23 Shepard was already in the Alliance and on her own. It is hard sometimes to remember that Raina is more kid than adult even though she doesn't act it or look it.

"I hear that. Tyler and I bought a case of the stuff for tomorrow."

"A case?"

"Well I didn't want to run out. And I like the stuff so I am fine with the leftovers." Ashley gives her a wink.

"Works for me."

"Here we are."

They approach a large tower that is the hotel. The name of it lit up in neon lights. They are near Alliance headquarters. Shepard saw the training grounds as they flew overhead.

"I will let you off so you can get checked in and settled. I will talk to Tyler about sticking around."

"Sounds good Ash. See you soon."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Having dinner with her bondmate and daughter was a nice change of pace. The last few nights Valya has worked late and has missed not only dinner but saying good night to their 22 year old daughter.

The former commando is sitting up working at the kitchen table. The only light on in the house is the overhead light. She can't sleep. Can't get the image of the beaten and battered asari out of her head. She keeps trying to recall Caressa from fifteen years ago and if there was anything about her back then that seemed off. She has not seen her since the night of Oriana and Mark Curtis' going away party. And from all of the research she has done, Caressa can't be an Ardat-Yakshi because she has a Turian father.

She and Atalia have spoken about this and of course the Turian may not be her true father. But they cannot prove that without blood samples. They have Tolan's blood, now they need Shia's and Caressa's.

Valya is reviewing crime scene photos of the dead asari. She logged into her work account hoping that the photos would be in the file and sure enough they were. She opens the file and starts with the dead asari. She zooms in close trying to see if there is anything she missed during her inspection before leaving the room to Akira. Nothing.

To pass the time Valya makes a tick mark on a piece of paper for every stab wound she can see. When she thinks she is done she counts thirty two ticks. "Shit." The asari was stabbed thirty two times.

Valya hears a gasp behind her. She spins in her chair to see her daughter two shades paler than usual.

"Dava!" Valya quickly turns back to her work and turns off the omni-tool display feature.

"Who….who was that?" asks Dava.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She doesn't mean to bite her head off but damn it she doesn't like being snuck up on.

"Sorry Dad. I….I couldn't sleep and I was coming to get something to drink." Dava walks with tentative steps to the refrigerator. "Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Is there any beer?"

Dava shuts the door walks over and hands her father a beer while she has a glass of milk. She sits next to her Dad at the kitchen table. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," says Valya. "I didn't mean to jump down your throat.

"Is that a case you are working on?"

"Yeah."

"Was that a dead asari?"

"I can't say honey. It is an ongoing investigation. You need to forget you saw it."

As if not hearing her father, "Looked like an asari. How did she die?"

"I am not going to talk to you about this Dava. This isn't something you should be looking at."

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought it home then."

Valya looks at her. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

Dava doesn't look up at her. She shrugs her shoulders while staring down at her hands that hold the glass of milk.

"What's going on?" asks Valya.

"I never see you anymore. I don't like your new job. Sometimes I think you like your work more than Mom and me."

Valya takes a deep breath. Takes a swig of beer. "That is not true Dava. I love you both very much. My hours vary based on my case load. We have talked about this."

"I know but talking about it and living it are two different things. I mean you and Mom hardly talk anymore. Are you two fighting again?"

"That is between your mother and me."

"Oh fine! Guess I will just shut the fuck up and stand in the corner then." Dava stands to leave but Valya's hand grabs her arm hard.

"You watch your language Dava!"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

Shocked Valya lets go of her daughter's arm. She sees the pain behind her eyes. Dava moves to the kitchen sink to rinse out her glass, she follows her. "What do you want me to do? I have to work. We both do."

"I want to be like a regular family."

Valya tries to ignore her tone of voice. Tries not to get emotional. "And what is a regular family to you Dava?"

"I don't know." She puts her glass in the dishwasher. "One that has family vacations for one."

"We talked about that."

Dava walks past her to the kitchen table again. "A family that at least has dinner together."

"We do have dinner together."

"Not every night!"

Valya has had enough. "No you're right Dava. My Goddess the horror that is your life."

Dava just stands there looking at her father, eyes and mouth wide open.

"You know what Dava? You do not have it so bad. Sure your mother and I work a lot of hours." Valya punches buttons on her omni-tool. "We like what we do and we do it so we can have the things we have. I know we don't have everything your friends do, but that's tough shit." She displays a photo of the dead asari. "Look. You want to see a dead body look."

Dava's eyes move to the display. She swallows.

"You think you have it so rough." Valya starts showing various shots of the corpse. "This girl was stabbed Dava. She was punched and beaten so badly her face is hardly recognizable." Her daughter's gaze looks away. "Look at it! You think you have it so bad. You want to feel sorry for yourself because we can't go on vacation right now! This asari was stabbed not once, not twice," she displays the next photo, the next photo, the next photo…"No! She was stabbed thirty two times at least…thirty two times."

Dava gasps. A look of recognition crosses her face.

Valya stops. Her heart is racing. She is sweating. What the hell is she doing? "What? What is it?"

Dava points to the display.

Valya looks. It is a close up of a calf and ankle. "What?"

"I know…I know who that is." Dava slowly sits down.

Valya also sits. She looks closer at the photo. She cannot believe she missed it. It is a tattoo. A deep blue tattoo that is hard to see through all of the dried blood. It looks like some sort of symbol. "Who?"

Dava swallows. "Caressa."


	26. Chapter 26

**EARTH**

The morning came and went. A fog washed over Shepard and she went through the motions. Ashley, Liara and her stayed up late last night putting the finishing touches on her speech.

The ceremony was beyond words. The number of military personnel, the Council, the top officials from Earth were all in attendance. All came to honor the great Admiral Steven Hackett. It seemed New York City was also in mourning. It was a cold windy and rainy morning. The rain didn't know whether to fall quickly and hard or soft as a mist. It changed throughout the two hours.

The processional was a sight to behold. The security alone was daunting. Shepard barely paid attention to the armed personnel that donned every street block and every other row once inside the arena. Arena. The funeral was held in a sports arena in order to house all of the people. The Alliance using his death as a way to promote courage and honor and get their recruiting numbers up. They have gone down since the war ended years ago, but there is still need of new recruits.

Her speech came after other various speakers. Even Councilor Tevos said a few words. That because of his foresight and courage he lead our galaxy to victory over what seemed an unstoppable force. Shepard had no idea the Councilor would be introducing her. But she did and she barely remembers ascending the stairs to give her speech.

She knows she did well because the audience gave her a standing ovation. Seems weird for such a thing to happen at a funeral but Shepard did not dwell on the pain of his loss or the sadness that all have to face with him gone. No she dwelled on his military history. That to this day his rise from an enlisted man to admiral remain a legend within the Alliance. He volunteered for high risk missions and he was part of the first contact war. Shepard nearly lost her composure when she got personal and said that at times she looked upon him as more than an admiral. Looked upon him as a father figure. People in the crowd know practically all there is to know about Shepard's past and her rise in the ranks. They know she lost her family at sixteen. So it was a touching sentiment and Shepard didn't care if she faltered a little. Let everyone know that the so called savior of the galaxy is human after all capable of feeling, capable of failing.

Her admiration for the man came across loud and clear as did all of the speakers. Shepard reiterated not only what he did during the Reaper war but how he led the attack to defeat Sovereign and how his actions saved the Destiny Ascension. She left out her part because that is what Shepard does. Today is about her friend, her commanding officer her father figure. That is what he was when it comes down to it. Him and David Anderson were her father figures and now with him gone it feels like she has lost her real dad all over again.

After Ashley left last night Liara went to bed but Shepard wasn't able to really sleep. She was kept up by her nightmares. She dreamt of her real father dying. She dreamt of Anderson dying though she doesn't remember it, her mind made up a horrific scene of flesh and bone. Then she dreamt of Hackett. It started out in his office. They were sharing a whiskey. Then morphed into a landscape of war. Reapers left and right, the trumpet sound they blare that for the life of her she can never forget. As if in a bad movie she was reaching for him over this precipice and he reached for her. She was scared because she saw fear in his eyes. They couldn't reach each other and he fell into the dark abyss. Never to be seen again. When she woke from that nightmare soaked through her T-Shirt, she decided sleep was not for her.

But Shepard did not think of such things when she gave her speech. She was not going to let him down. Don't lock up your feelings Liara told her. Well that is exactly what she had to do to don her dress blues, a uniform that still fit and actually felt a little big. That is exactly what she had to do to get through the speech. To get through the morning.

She remembers so many people coming up to thank her for what she said but Shepard barely registered their faces. She knows Liara was next to her. Felt her strength. When Shepard could not say anything Liara took over and was gracious as ever. Always reminding Shepard that Liara would make a wonderful politician if she was so inclined to run. The retired Captain remembers a moment that seemed to stop. The line of people waiting to shake her hand and give her their condolences. She looked at her bondmate. Her blue beauty and felt the heat behind her eyes because she knows. She knows that without a doubt she would not be here if it weren't for Liara. There were so many dark days she lived wanting to die, wanting to give up. No. Not today. Looking at Liara her heart is overwhelmed with love. Overwhelmed with the blessing of having a family of actually having a life. She remembers Liara looking at her with concern behind her ocean blue eyes. Shepard gave her hand a kiss and a squeeze. She leaned in and whispered, "I could not do this without you." And Liara knew she was not just talking about getting through the ceremony. She heard it in her words and saw it in her eyes. She meant everything. Their life, their children, everything. As stoic as ever Liara simply remained by her side being Shepard's strength because the asari knew that this day would be difficult and she knows the days ahead won't be much better. But they are together and they do better together than apart.

It was the final handshake when Shepard's hip started to throb. She doesn't remember the last time where she had to stand in place for nearly two hours. Relief etched her features as she sits down.

"How are you holding up?" asks Liara. Their kids are in the back behind stage in the green room. They were told it would be a very long morning and they were not required to stand next to their mother and father. So they were allowed to relax off stage. Liara wishes she could be relaxing about now.

"I'm okay." Unconsciously Shepard rubs at her right hip and leg. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. The service was beautiful."

"It was."

"Here ya go," says Ashley. She hands Shepard and Liara bottled water. "Looks like we can head out now. You two doing okay?"

Liara gives her a small smile. Ashley knows this is tough on her former commander. It is tough on everyone.

"Everyone is coming over. Stop by when you can." Ashley gives Liara a hug. The asari squeezing tightly.

"Thank you Ashley. We will be there soon."

Shepard stands and hugs her friend. "I love ya Ash."

Ashley is a bit surprised at Shepard's statement but is happy to hear it nonetheless. "I love you too Skipper."

"We will see you soon."

And with that Ashley heads toward the exit where Tyler and her kids Abby and Kaidan wait.

"You ready to get the kids?" asks Liara.

"Can you get them? I need to sit for a minute."

Liara knows her hip is bothering her. "Do you want a pain pill? I brought them with me."

"No I think I will be fine. Thanks though." Shepard reaches for her blue beauty. "Liara?"

"Yeah?" Liara sits next to her. "What is it?"

"I…." she is struggling to get the words out. Her exhaustion is catching up to her. She hugs Liara and cries. Between sobs she manages two words…."thank you."

* * *

Ashley and Tyler's home is situated at the end of a block of homes. It was not hard to find at all. What was hard to find was a parking spot. Shepard and family had to park about two blocks away due to the number of sky cars on the street.

With a slight limp Shepard feels a weight lifted from her shoulders with the speech done and the meet and greet done. It felt good to break down but now she is incredibly tired. The girls, all four of them, seem sad. They have been quiet all morning. They are not sure what more to say accept sorry for your loss. Eva and Little A are excited to see Shayna and Rose. They were told they would be here. All four are a little anxious to meet Abby and Kaidan.

Reaching the three story light brown home Liara knocks on the door. It is immediately opened by a young male human. Intense brown eyes look at Liara and grow wide in recognition. "Welcome," he says with enthusiasm then seems to remember the occasion and adjusts accordingly.

"Hello," says Liara.

"I am Kaidan Williams Ross," he says it with such conviction.

Liara notices the similarity to Ashley right away. He has dark brown hair cut above his ears and is handsome like his father. "I am Dr. Liara T'Soni and this is…"

"Captain Shepard Retired," he interrupts. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He extends his hand to shake it.

Shepard takes it and Liara sees it. Sees Shepard's composure change. Her mask is back on. "Good to meet you soldier, at ease," says Shepard.

The young man stands at ease.

"Well let them in Kaidan," says Ashley. "Come in come in."

The house is already buzzing with voices.

"Everyone this is my son Kaidan," says Ashley.

"We've met," says Shepard.

The home is beautiful. To the right is a large family room where she can see some old squad mates. Toward the back of the home is the kitchen and to the left is another large room probably used for formal dining occasions based on the high end table and furniture.

"Kaidan," says Liara these are our children, Raina, Mia, Eva and Aethyta."

All four say their hellos. Kaidan seems amazed. He is not used to seeing so many asari up close.

Ashley leads them further into the house. Shepard and Liara wave at people as they pass through toward the back. Ashley leads them through a patio door and onto a large deck. Their home overlooks woods. There is a path that leads into them not far from their backyard. The deck has stairs that go down to the backyard. There are more people down there and Tyler is already working on making food on the grill. "Beverages are found throughout the coolers. If you want beer that is where you will find it. If you want something more fancy you will find that in the kitchen," says Ashley. "And for the girls you want to go to the kitchen for the non-alcoholic stuff." She winks at the four kids. "What can I get ya?"

"Beer," says Shepard.

"I will pass for now thank you," says Liara.

"Okay," Ashley grabs a beer from a nearby cooler. "Here ya go Skipper. James and the squad are downstairs. Garrus and Tali haven't arrived yet, but they said they were coming. And I know my daughter is around here….. oh here she is."

Abby is stunning. Shoulder length black hair, slight build. She is as tall as Ashley. "Hi."

"Abby it is a pleasure to meet you," says Liara as she shakes her hand as is the human greeting. "These are our daughters, Raina, Mia, Eva and Aethyta."

Abby shakes each hand. When she gets to Raina their eyes seem to linger a little longer than normal.

"Nice to meet you Abby," says Shepard. "I hear you want to be an engineer?"

"Yes that's right." She notices her mother head toward the kitchen.

"How are your studies going?" asks Liara.

"So far so good."

"Your parents are very proud of you," says Shepard as she pats the girl on the shoulder.

"Thank you Captain."

"Please call me Shepard."

Abby nods.

"Here we are." Ashley hands out bottled water to the kids and one for Liara. "Make yourselves at home. I am going to check on Tyler to see if he needs any help."

"Sounds good Ash, I'm right behind ya," says Shepard.

Liara turns to the kids, "You going to be alright?"

They all nod yes.

"Call me on my omni-tool if you need anything and can't find me." Liara takes Shepard's hand and they descend the deck stairs to talk to the old gang.

"What kind of engineering are you studying?" asks Raina. She sees Eva and Little A leave to go find Shayna and Rose. Mia heads down the stairs no doubt to listen in on her parent's old war stories.

"Well I am still trying to figure that out. Right now I am taking general courses. I need to pick my specialization soon though."

The crowd noise is getting louder as more and more people arrive. "Hey you want to talk in my room?"

"Sure," says Raina. Anything to get away from all of these people. She notices Abby take a couple of beers from the cooler before heading through the mass of people. Raina follows her upstairs and already it is quieter. Abby gestures to a doorway which Raina enters. The room has a queen sized bed with two nightstands a chair, dresser and vid screen.

Abby closes the door. "Man it was getting loud down there. Want one?" She offers Raina a beer.

Raina takes it, "Thank you."

Abby opens her bottle and takes a swig, Raina follows suit.

"So how much does this day suck?" asks Abby. "My Mom has been a mess all week."

"I know what you mean. I don't particularly like funerals. Though the service was quite nice."

"It was massive! All those people. No way that many come to my Mom's funeral when she dies. Your parents on the other hand. I am sure those funerals will be a helluva lot bigger." Abby looks up at Raina and realizes what she just said. _Open mouth insert foot._ "Oh my gosh Raina I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Raina wipes a tear from her cheek. She never thought of her parents dying before until now.

"I am such a jerk I am so sorry Raina," says Abby. "I have this problem you see."

Raina looks up at her.

"I tend to talk without a filter and it gets me in trouble. Probably explains why I don't have a lot of friends." She sits on the edge of her bed and takes another swig. "I'm an idiot for saying such a thing. I'm sorry Raina."

Raina takes a longer drag on her beer this time. She ponders whether or not to stay.

"You can leave if you want. You don't have to stay on my account."

Raina moves to the chair and sits. "I should probably not drink too much. I don't want my parents to smell it on me."

Abby is happy for the change in subjects. "Oh no sweat." She moves to her dresser and pulls out a small package. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Breath mints. After a night of drinking I take one before I enter the house. That way they don't smell it on my breath."

"Does it work?"

"Well if I am not stumbling on my feet yeah," says Abby. "Though it does seem like Mom knows ya know. I don't know how she does but she does."

"I know what you mean. They have like a sixth sense or something," says Raina with a smile.

"Exactly! How do they do that? It's like when I was a kid. She would have her back turned to me. I would reach for a cookie and swear to God without her turning around she would say 'I wouldn't if I were you'. She knew I was reaching for the cookie as if she had eyes in the back of her head."

Raina laughs, takes another swig. "My Mom is the same way."

Abby finishes her beer. "Want another one?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back. Then you can tell me what it's like being the daughter of two of the most famous people in the galaxy."

* * *

It has been a few hours. The drinks are disappearing quickly along with the food Tyler cooked. A lot of the non-military personnel that stopped by have left. The sun is getting lower on the horizon as the street lights start to turn on for the approaching nightfall.

Miranda and Arelia are not on the deck but rather in the family room talking to Oriana while Shayna, Rose, Eva and Little A catch up.

Shepard and Liara are with the old gang in the backyard.

"Did I hear someone say ice brandy?" asks Dr. Karin Chakwas. She is holding a bottle in her hands.

"Hey!" yells the group which now consists of James Vega, Joker, Ashley, Shepard, Liara, Mark Curtis, Jeff Griggs, Jen Alhe, Tricia Nicols, Larentia the female Turian, Steve Cortez as well as Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. The aging human doctor is just arriving.

"How ya been Doc?" asks Shepard after she gives her a hug. Liara is next.

"Good good."

"We hear from Ashley that you are keeping busy," says Liara.

"I am at that. Have to keep these old bones moving otherwise I won't be able to start once I have stopped." She raises her glass up. "To Admiral Hackett my friend."

"To Hackett!" The group drinks.

* * *

"Sounds like they are going to go well into the night," says Arelia. "Are you sure you do not want to go and join them?" Arelia knows that sometimes Miranda does not feel like part of the old crew. She was a hard ass when they were tracking the Collectors. She wasn't working to make friends but get results. "Why don't you join them?"

Miranda looks at her.

"Go ahead."

"Yeah Miri. I will keep her company," says Oriana.

"I won't be long," says Miranda. She gives Arelia a kiss on the lips before departing.

"So your work is going well then Oriana?" asks Arelia.

"So far it is yes. I mean I cannot go into details."

"Of course."

"But I think I am making some progress. What about you? How are things on Thessia?"

"Can't complain. School is out for a few months right now, so Shayna and Rose are having fun."

"I bet. I loved when we had school off."

"What did you do?" asks Arelia.

"I read a lot."

"Oh? What kind of books do you like to read?"

"I mostly like to read about genetics."

Here Arelia thought Oriana may actually have a hobby outside of work. Who knew her hobby would be related to her work.

* * *

"So then I said fuck off and I couldn't believe it he actually left me alone after that." Abby and Raina are lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Each has downed four beers.

"Amazing," says Raina.

"I know ….right? I mean I swear guys only want one thing." Abby turns on her side and props up on her elbow.

"Well I don't know if all guys want that," says Raina. She has her hands behind her head ankles crossed. She is reveling in the fuzzy feeling. The tingling of her body.

"I guess. You are really beautiful Raina. Anyone ever tell you that."

Raina feels the heat in her cheeks. She is not sure what to say. She is not used to this attention but seems to be getting a lot of it lately. "You are not so bad looking yourself." She cannot believe she just said that.

Abby lies back on her back. "Thanks."

Raina turns to look at her and props on her elbow. "You are. May I?" She points to Abby's hair. "I am so fascinated by hair."

"Ugh it's a pain. I wish I could be bald like you. I would save so much time in the morning getting ready. It takes like fifteen minutes to dry my hair because it is so thick."

"It is thick and soft too." Raina's hand strokes her hair. She lets the locks fall through her blue fingers.

"What's it like?" asks Abby.

"What?"

"Melding? I mean I have a few asari in my classes but I don't know them well enough to ask them. I guess maybe I don't know you well enough either, but I have always wanted to know."

"There are different types of melding."

"There are?" Abby turns on her side to face Raina who is still playing with her hair.

"Yes. There is the meld between mother and daughter. Between friends. Between lovers."

"What's the difference?"

"Well I have not done the last kind. I suspect the intensity differs. If I am melding with one of my sisters we usually share memories."

"You can see the other person's memories?" Abby takes Raina's hand and studies the blue skin.

"You can yes. It takes practice really. Asari mothers start melding with their children when they are very young. We need to learn control and what to do, my mother teaches me that.

"Your skin feels different than mine."

Raina feels the back of Abby's hand. "I never really noticed."

"So since you live so long Raina when are you expected to leave home and work?"

"Asari who are a hundred are still looked upon as children by some Matriarchs."

"A hundred?"

"Yes but I do not know when I will leave home and as you say work."

"Do you know what you want to be?"

"Not really no."

"You guys have it easy. But then again I don't think I could stand living with my parents for a hundred years. Twenty four years is plenty."

Raina pokes her in the side, "I thought you said you were twenty."

Abby laughs a little. "I am. I just figured I need to finish college then by twenty four I need to move out."

"I will be twenty four soon," says Raina. "I cannot imagine trying to live on my own that quickly."

"Yeah. It's weird." Abby lies back on her back again. "I want another beer."

Raina looks at the time. "I should probably check in with my parents. It is getting late. And I don't think I will be able to hide my drinking with a mint if I have another one."

Abby sits up and faces Raina who also sits up. "Do you leave tomorrow?"

"I am not sure."

"Well if you don't maybe we can hang out. I can show you parts of New York City. There are some parts I don't go near, but there are other parts that are pretty cool. We could even go to a museum if you like that kind of thing."

"I would like that."

* * *

Eva approaches her Mom. The night air is a bit chilly. "Mom?"

"Yes Eva are you alright?"

"Yes. I was wondering when we might leave? Little A is asleep on the couch upstairs."

Liara checks her omni-tool. It is nearly 2 AM. "Goddess, I didn't know how late it was. Yes honey we can leave. Can you let Raina and Mia know? I will meet you with your Father at the front door."

"Thanks Mom."

Liara gets up and walks over to Shepard who is talking to Griggs and Alhe.

"Hey Liara, did you know these two got married?"

"Yes Elly I did." Shepard is drunk. She obviously forgot about the invitation to their wedding. They got married three years ago. "It is late Elly we should get going," Liara whispers into her ear.

Shepard pats her hand, "Okay." She stands and sways on her feet. Liara is there to keep her steady. "Everyone we gotta go."

The crowd gives their "awwwws". Each one stands to give Shepard and Liara a hug. "Great to see you."

"Is she alright?" ask Tali as she hugs Liara.

"She will be. I am sorry our trip was cut short Tali. You have a very lovely family."

"Thank you Liara. Perhaps we can come out for a visit in the next year or two. I know that Rael would like that." Tali smiles.

"As would Little Aethyta." Liara turns to the crowd after giving her hugs and kisses. "Thank you Ashley and Tyler for hosting."

"Our pleasure," he says.

"Thanks all!" says Shepard. "Take care." Though she is drunk she is able to concentrate enough to take one step in front of the other.

They head to the front door and see the kids waiting for them. They all give their goodbyes again and head to the hotel.


	27. Chapter 27

**THESSIA**

Valya left before her bondmate or daughter woke. After her argument with Dava her daughter left in a huff to go to her room. It was better that way. The former commando has about had it with her family. She doesn't feel welcome in her own home anymore. She is not sure when it started but she doesn't really remember the last time she and Dara spent an evening together let alone have sex.

She is in her sky car on the way to the police station. She is excited to tell her partner about the identity of the dead asari. It could be the break they need. She also hopes that the canvasing done by the officers produced something, anything. Any progress at work will at least keep her mind off her home life.

When she enters the detective's offices she doesn't see anyone. No Naava or Sara, no Atalia or boss Meryl. She looks at the time. She didn't know it was so early. It will be another hour before people start showing up. She decides to head for Akira's lab to see if the Medical Examiner is working. She heads down the street first to the coffee shop that is open twenty-four hours. She needs a cup and figures Akira will too.

The medical lab is a nice size. The back room behind secured doors is where the ME performs her autopsies. There is a back door. This is where the dead bodies arrive and eventually depart. The main office area is two rooms, Akira's private office and a front desk where her assistant sits. She of course is not there due to the early hour.

Valya hits a button outside of the secure door when she sees Akira through the glass. "Morning."

Akira looks up from her desk in the corner of the room. It is where she makes notes. She looks tired. She hits a button under the desk and the doors open. She gives Valya a small smile. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep. Here." She hands her a cup of coffee. "You like the fancy kind right?"

Akira smells the aroma and the tightness in her jaw seems to relax. She takes a sip with her eyes closed reveling in the taste. "This is perfect thank you."

"Have you been here all night?"

Akira nods as she takes another sip.

"You find anything?"

"The poor kid was stabbed forty times. She bled to death."

"Kid? You know the age?"

"All I know is that she is a Maiden."

"That puts her anywhere between 1 and 350 years old. Doesn't really narrow things down."

"I know. I have taken dental impressions but probably won't hear until later today. That should give us her approximate age."

"Hey why didn't I get an invitation?" It's Atalia waiting outside of the secure doors. Akira buzzes her in. She walks in holding two cups of coffee. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Valya doesn't want her getting the wrong idea. "Hi I just got here. Couldn't sleep. Thought I would bring Akira a cup of coffee."

Akira crosses to Atalia and gives her a quick kiss to her cheek. She takes the cup from her. "Thanks."

"So what have I missed?" asks Atalia. Valya doesn't think she is upset which is good.

"I was just informing Valya that our girl here was stabbed forty times and that I hope to know her age later today."

"Aren't we thinking it's the mother? What's her name? Shia?"

"I don't know if it is. I mean I cannot say for certain," says Akira.

"I know it's not," says Valya. They both look at her.

"What makes you so sure?" asks Atalia.

"I am pretty sure our girl here is Caressa." Valya walks over to the dead body covered with a white sheet.

"What?" they both say in unison.

"What makes you say that?" asks Atalia.

Valya pulls back the sheet to show the body from her knees down. "Here." She points to a tattoo.

"What about it?"

"My daughter recognized this mark as belonging to Caressa."

"I'm sorry did you just say your daughter?" asks Atalia. "Are you fucking nuts!"

"What?"

"You are showing your daughter photos of a dead body?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was looking at the photos and she saw them." A little lie. "She recognized the tattoo before I could shut off the display."

"Anyone could have this tattoo," says Akira. "What makes your daughter think it is Caressa?"

Valya shrugs. "She said she knew who it was."

"And that's it?" asks Atalia.

Valya nods she is feeling a bit defensive. "It was more than we had yesterday."

"Shit not really. So she has a tattoo. Doesn't mean this is Caressa."

"Doesn't mean it isn't."

"Okay." Atalia is mad. She points. "You. Outside. Now."

As if reading her mind Akira and Atalia sync their omni-tools. The ME says something to her but she doesn't hear. Valya steps beyond the secure doors. Atalia follows.

"What's going on?" asks Valya.

"You need to go home," says Atalia.

"What? I'm not going home."

Atalia is in her face quickly. "You need to get some sleep. You look like shit not to mention I think your judgment has taken a vacation."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Showing pictures of a dead body to your daughter Valya. What the fuck?"

"I told you what happened."

"Oh please like I am supposed to believe that shit. No. You are losing it."

"You're just jealous."

Atalia laughs. "Excuse me?"

"I found out who that dead girl is and you didn't!"

Atalia waits. Doesn't say anything until Valya calms down.

With a very even tone of voice she says, "Do you hear yourself Valya? You are far too caught up in this investigation. You are going to burn out. You need to get a proper nights rest." She has the feeling that her new partner doesn't want to go home. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is Caressa and if it is that's great. But we still have to find who did this. We still have to try to find the mother."

"I can't…." Valya's voice trails off. She won't make eye contact.

"You need somewhere to sleep?"

Valya doesn't reply.

"Here." She hands her a set of keys. "I have a spare bedroom. Get some rest. We can meet up again for a late lunch okay."

"What will you do?"

"I am going to call the superintendent of the school and see if Caressa had any friends she hung out with."

"She does or did. There was kind of an altercation a few weeks ago. Caressa always seems to travel with two others. Dava, my daughter, calls them her lackeys."

"Okay that's good. That is something we can use."

"I…I'm sorry Atalia. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." She takes the keys to Atalia's place.

"Here." Atalia raises her omni-tool. They sync. It is a close up photo of the tattoo. "When you are awake and thinking straight we will track down who all may have this mark okay?"

Valya nods. She is not sure what to do. This has never happened to her before. She feels like she blew it. Like she is blowing everything. How does one go from getting the job you want to slowly losing the people that mean the most in your life? What the hell is going on?

"Go," says Atalia. "Get some rest. Call me when you get up. Go."

And just like that she feels completely dismissed.

* * *

**EARTH**

Abby took Raina around the sights of New York City. But she was especially interested in the museum Abby took her to, it was all about Technology. Amazing the progress the human race has made ever since they realized they were not alone in the galaxy.

Heading back to Abby's house she asks, "Want to stop in for a drink?" There are a few bars on the street. Not much to choose from as far as variety.

"Sure."

They head inside. The bar is dark and Raina wonders why all bars seem to be so dark. When her eyes adjust she sees a lot of human men looking their way. Abby gestures toward a table then heads to the bar. The young woman seems to have no fear.

Raina sits down. She does not feel so good all of a sudden.

Abby returns with two beers and sits down. "Oh it feels nice to get off my feet. I should have worn different shoes." She takes a swig. She looks at the asari. She seems nervous. Abby follows her gaze to the men that seem to have noticed them. She looks back at her. "You okay?"

Raina looks at her. "I think we should leave."

"What? Why?"

Abby sees Raina's gaze move to the men then back to her again. "Them. Oh don't worry about it. They won't bug us."

The feeling is coming, it is overwhelming. Her head is pounding her throat is suddenly very dry. She takes a sip of beer. Her hands are shaking so badly she almost drops the bottle.

"Hey hey hey," says Abby. "What's going on?"

"I….I don't feel so well. Can we please leave?" Her hands are sweating. She wipes her brow, also sweating.

"Sure yeah." Abby sets down her beer and stands next to Raina. She holds out her hand. Raina takes it and stands. She has to wait a minute. Her legs are shaking. She takes a step with Abby helping. "Okay easy now."

"We need to get out of here now Abby."

Her voice is dead serious. Abby feels tense. The hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. Automatically her mind goes through self-defense moves she learned from her mother. What to do how to do it. She knows she can't leave Raina if something actually happens. She wonders what is going on with the asari.

Raina is able to walk out of the bar with little assistance which is good. Everything in Abby says look back but she doesn't want to draw attention. Now outside they walk down the street. She puts her arm around Raina. As she does she glances back and sees three men come out of the bar. She looks forward again. Her heart is racing.

"They are coming aren't they?" asks Raina.

They are not in a very populated area. They are on the outskirts of the City just five miles away from her house. They were hoping to walk to Abby's home or hail a cab.

"Just keep walking," says Abby.

Raina swallows, trying to get some moisture in her mouth. She tries to concentrate, tries to will away her headache when she feels what the men want to do to them. She is terrified. "We have to get out of here Abby we have to." She brings up her omni-tool. It takes one button, one press of a button to alert her Dad to what is going on. It is something she modified years ago in all of their omni-tools. She presses it. She prays to the Goddess she gets here quickly.

"Can you fight?" Abby asks quietly as she continues to walk with Raina her arm still around her as if they are a couple.

"Yes."

They hear a whistle. "Hey girls where ya heading?"

They don't look back. They walk. Abby squeezes Raina's shoulder.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

They continue walking.

"Hey!" Abby feels a hand on her left shoulder which is good since her right arm is around Raina. She lifts her left arm straight up then turns into the man. The motion makes his hand move off her shoulder. She kicks him between the legs. He goes down hard. This does not make the other two men happy.

"Get her!"

Abby has her hands up boxing style. But the man comes at her as if she is a quarterback in football. His head and shoulders are down. He grabs her around the waists, hoists her into the air and slams her down hard her head bouncing a few times on the sidewalk. Her body goes limp.

The other man rushes Raina. In the corner of her eye she sees Abby on the ground. She quickly throws a biotic ball knocking the man off of his feet. The other man, the one who hurt Abby watches his partner slowly get up. He stands and produces a knife. "Fucking blue bitch. You are gonna hurt now." He comes at her but Raina this time throws a slam and launches the man into the air. He crashes against a garbage dumpster. He doesn't get up.

Raina sways a little. Her focus is on the man she just hurled through the air. Her eyes go to Abby who is still not moving back to the man by the dumpster. At the last second she sees the other man out of the corner of her eye. She steps sideways dodging his attack. She sees he is armed with a knife. He circles her. She keeps her distance. The first man, the man Abby kicked is still down. The other man by the dumpster, still down. She can focus on the one in front of her.

The sun glints off the knife. His smile is pure evil not to mention he is missing some teeth. "You ready for me?"

She waits.

He steps forward and slashes out. Missed. He circles. He lunges. Raina throws another blue ball of energy. The man is hurled into the street. He lands on his hands and knees. The knife is still gripped in his hand. He stands. Raina waits. Blue energy dances around both hands. He looks between her hands. He sees a sky car approach. He puts his knife away. And starts to run down the street then breaks for an alley between buildings.

Raina lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looks behind her. The two men are still down. Abby is still down. She hurries over and kneels next to her. "Abby?" She sees it. Blood coming from the young woman's head. "Abby can you hear me?"

"Raina!" It's her Dad.

Raina stands. Looking down the street she sees her Father. "Dad! Hurry Abby's hurt!"

Shepard runs toward her daughter. Never has anyone in her family used the omni-tool panic button. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "What happened?"

"We …we were attacked."

Shepard looks at Abby, does a quick assessment. "Call emergency services Raina she needs an ambulance. How long has she been unconscious?" Shepard's eyes look between the two men. One is moving, trying to stand.

"I…I don't know where we are," says Raina. It is hard for her to keep her composure, her whole body is shaking.

Shepard takes her trembling hands into her own. "Just call them Raina. You are fine. Abby needs your help. They can pinpoint your location okay. Just call. Then stay with her."

Raina nods. She calls emergency services.

Shepard leaves Abby and walks to the man trying to stand up. He is crawling on the ground. Shepard kicks him in the hip. "Where ya going?" she asks.

"Aggh." He rolls onto his back.

Shepard slams her foot down on top of his knee cap.

"Aggh! Shit Agghh!" The man sits up to grab his leg. Shepard uses this opportunity to punch him square on the jaw. The man does not move. He is out cold.

Shepard walks over to the man at the dumpster. She doesn't notice Raina watching her in shock. The man appears unconscious. Shepard kicks him lightly in the leg. He jumps a little. She grabs him by the jacket and hoists him up so they are face to face. He is at least a foot taller than she is. "You like picking on young girls?"

Recognition hits him. He knows who she is. His hands frantically try to pry her hands off of him. He needs to get away. He just wanted a little fun. "I….I don't want no trouble."

"I asked you a question."

If a person could kill by looking at you he figures he'd be dead at least five times by now. Too scared to speak he shakes his head.

"Oh you disappoint me." In one fluid motion Shepard punches the man hard in the gut. All of the air leaves his body. He falls to his knees. Shepard walks behind the man and grabs him around his neck using an arm bar move. She slowly squeezes.

His eyes go wide. He slaps at her arm tries to slap at her face. Doesn't bother her one bit. She continues to slowly squeeze. His struggling lessens. He is seeing spots now. He knows he is going to die.

"Dad stop!"

Shepard freezes. She continues to hold the man but stops squeezing. She looks up at her daughter. Raina is terrified. The man slowly stops struggling, Shepard lets him go and he slumps down on his side. Coughing grabbing at his throat seeking air.

Heartbeat nice and even Shepard stands. Rubs her hands together as if brushing off dirt. "How is Abby?" She walks away from the man still squirming on the ground. "Raina?" She sees her daughter's side. She is bleeding and Raina doesn't know it.

"Huh?"

"Is help coming?"

"Y..Yes, but she is still unconscious Dad."

"Okay good. I need you to sit down honey."

"What? Why? I'm fine."

"Please listen to me honey. I need you to sit down."

Raina doesn't understand she feels fine. Well as good as someone can feel after being attacked and watching your father almost kill someone. Then she sees it. Fear in her father's eyes. But why? Then she feels it with her hand. Her side. Why is her hand bloody?

Shepard helps her sit on the curb of the street. "Can you hear me Raina?"

She nods while looking at her bloody hand.

From her hip pack Shepard grabs some medi-gel. She lifts Raina's shirt. There is a small cut just under her rib cage on her left side. "This will feel a bit cold honey." She can hear the sirens now. Looking around Shepard sees gawkers starting to walk toward them, but thankfully they are keeping their distance.

Raina flinches a little at the cold touch. Her eyes still fixed on her bloody hand.

"Can you hear me honey? Raina? Raina I need you to answer me."

She finally makes eye contact. "Yes."

"Okay. This will stop the bleeding. It's not deep."

"I…I don't understand what happened."

The emergency vehicles have arrived.

"Just sit still honey help is here."

"Abby?"

"They are going to help her honey okay, they will help both of you, just stay with me Raina." Shepard gestures to Abby's still form. "She has a head injury," she says to the responders.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the man asks.

Shepard never did get a reply from her daughter. She does a quick calculation in her head. "About five minutes."

"Dad?"

"Yeah honey, I'm right here."

"Those men…..they…they wanted to…" Raina starts to tear up. Her whole body is shaking.

"Can we get a blanket here? She is going into shock!" Another emergency responder heads her way.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya should have gone home as ordered but she didn't. Instead she took the close up photo of the tattoo on the dead asari and started stopping at tattoo shops. The problem with tattoo shops on Thessia is that there are a lot of them, A LOT of them. The markings asari don can be as simple as a line along the jawline to more intricate work like the asari Councilor herself taking up most of her face. Markings are not just for the face anymore but for all parts of the body. Valya herself does not have markings on her face but she does have one on her body. She got it one night with her fellow commandos. Her marking is above her left shoulder blade. It is a symbol representing her commando unit on Thessia. The size of her palm the symbol is all black. She chose not to use any other colors that her friends did. She got the marking before she met Dara. She thought it suited her as she never thought she would stop being a commando. Life is funny how it takes twists and turns.

Her first stop is the shop where she got her marking. She enters the door and is greeted by the receptionist. She asks for Tula.

It takes a few minutes for the asari to appear, when she does she smiles. "Hello there. Long time no see." She gives Valya a hug. "You here for a touch up or another one?"

"No thanks Tula. How are you?"

"Better than you I suspect. You look like shit. Come in come in." The former commando follows the artist down a narrow hallway. Rooms branch off where people, mostly asari, are in the process of getting markings. "Have a seat." The asari grabs clothes that are strewn over the couch and throws them on a pile in the corner.

"You living here?"

"Nah..you know how it is. I sleep here when I have had too much to drink."

"Which is how often exactly?" Valya sits on the couch. Tula takes the chair across from her.

"Not often enough." She laughs. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this is." Valya displays the image of the marking that is on the dead asari.

"Shit where did you find that?" Tula moves closer to the holographic image. "Shit."

"Why you know what it is?"

"Who else have you shown this to?"

Valya wonders if the artist is scared. "No one. Why?"

"I haven't seen this symbol in centuries. I would never mark anyone with it."

"What is it?"

"It's the symbol for the Ardat-Yakshi."

Valya is a little surprised. "I didn't realize they had a symbol."

"Demon of the night in an old asari dialect, that's what it means. See how when you look at it in a certain way it looks like a face?" Tula points to the image.

"Oh yeah," says Valya, "I didn't notice that before. Why won't you mark someone with this?"

"Looking for trouble if you ask me. Very disrespectful. Won't do it."

Valya wonders what she means.

"Asari who become Ardat-Yakshi are victims. It's not their fault they got the condition. I think asking for this mark is low class ya know?"

"I see your point. Do you happen to know who may do this mark?"

"No not anyone I know. You are probably looking for a newer artist if I dare call them that. Someone who has not been in the business very long."

"How long is not very long?"

"Since the war. This is a big no no. My guess is that it is a new artist trying to make her mark pardon the pun."

"Thoughts on where I look?"

"Lots of new shops propped up after the war. Guess I would check with those first."

"Any idea how many we are talking?"

"A dozen or so. A lot of the established shops that were damaged during the war were reopened after the cleanup. But there are new shops opening all the time. Can't believe an established shop would ever agree to putting this mark on anyone."

"Okay thanks." Valya covers her mouth with her hand to cover up a yawn. She probably should not have sat down.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to crash here for a few hours? Couch is comfortable."

"Nah that's okay."

Tula knows better. She has an idea. "Stay put. Let me get us some tea okay? Looks like you could use it."

"That would be nice thanks."

Tula has a small kitchenette at the front of her shop. Her guests are welcome to help themselves. She readies the tea. When she returns to her office cups in hand, she finds Valya sleeping. She is curled up on her side out like a light. Tula sets the cup down. Grabs a blanket and covers her friend.


	28. Chapter 28

**EARTH**

Ashley is looking at her unconscious daughter. She looks so small in the hospital bed. When she got word from Shepard what happened she stopped what she was doing and rushed over. Now she has to wait alone while she holds her daughter's hand.

When she entered the emergency room she saw Shepard. Her former commander told her what happened. They were attacked by three grown men. Two were detained and the third got away. Abby was knocked unconscious and bleeding badly from a head wound. She didn't think to ask about Raina all she could think about was her daughter.

Ashley knows that head wounds bleed a lot so it doesn't necessarily mean it is serious. But her daughter has not regained consciousness yet and it has been almost three hours since the attack.

"Any change?" asks Shepard. She slowly walks into the small room. Ashley has her back to her sitting next to the bed.

When she doesn't reply Shepard walks to the side of Ashley. She doesn't want to scare her. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Any change?" She looks at Abby. Her skin is pale and she is just so….still.

Ashley shakes her head.

"You need anything? Need me to call anyone?"

Ashley looks at her a little lost. "What?"

"Do you need me to call anyone Ash? Does Tyler know what is going on? What about Kaidan?"

"Oh." She clears her throat, wipes a tear. "I left Tyler a message. He had an offsite meeting today so I don't know when he will get it. I hate when his work cuts into the weekends, but I guess I shouldn't complain. And Kaidan…well he is at the academy. I …I didn't want to call him without knowing her prognosis."

"You want something to eat or drink?"

Ashley feels her daughter's hand move. She stands up and looks at her face, "Abby? Abby can you hear me? Open your eyes honey."

Shepard watches. Abby moves a little. Her eyes flutter a little. Her mouth opens then closes.

"That's it open your eyes Abby. I'm right here baby. You need to open your eyes honey please."

"Mmmom?"

"Yes." Ashley kisses her daughter's hand then kisses her forehead. "I'm right here honey. You're okay. Open your eyes."

"I'll get the Doctor," says Shepard though she doubts Ashley hears her.

"Wh Wh What happened?" asks Abby.

"Don't worry about that right now honey you just rest, oh thank God ." She kisses her forehead again. "Do you want some water honey?"

Abby nods her head which she wishes she didn't. The pounding is horrible. She closes her eyes tightly because the room is spinning.

Ashley places the straw on her lips. "Slow sips honey."

Abby complies. She doesn't move her head because of the blaring pain. Memory is coming back. "Raina?" Her voice is a bit hoarse.

"She's fine honey."

"So I hear our patient is awake." The Doctor walks in Shepard remains in the doorway to give them privacy. "You had us worried young lady." He runs a scan. "Can you follow my finger with your eyes and do not move your head."

No problem thinks Abby. The less she moves her head the better.

"Good good," says the Doctor. "How's your head? Any pain?"

"A lot," says Abby her voice still hoarse.

"Okay. I will up your dosage a bit. You took a pretty severe hit to your head. You may not remember everything that occurred. That is normal so don't worry about that it will come back to you. I want you to remain here overnight for observation. I want to make sure you can move your head without pain before you leave. Any questions?"

Abby is not sure what he said after hearing about her dosage. It is hard to concentrate.

"I think we got it Doctor thank you," says Ashley.

"All right then. The nurse will be in a minute to administer some pain medication then she will most likely sleep for a while." The Doctor smiles at Ashley and Shepard then leaves.

"Raina?" asks Abby. "Can…Can I see her?"

"You sure you are up to it honey?"

"Please."

Ashley turns to see Shepard still in the doorway. "Is Raina available to visit?"

"Yeah. I'll get her."

"She's coming honey. Anything else you need?"

"Sorry Mom."

"For what honey?" she brushes a stray hair out of her daughter's face.

"I should have taken a cab from the city instead of walking. I…I …."

"Hey. You have nothing to apologize for okay? You did nothing wrong Abby."

She feels like she did. Like she should have known better. She put her new friend in danger. She put herself in danger. But she has taken that road before and never had a problem.

"Abby?"

Abby moves her head slightly which again is a mistake. She takes a deep breath in and out. She doesn't want to throw up. "Raina?"

"Right here."

She feels Raina take her hand. Abby moves her thumb over the back of Raina's hand. The rougher feel of her skin is soothing to her. She can relax now knowing her friend is okay. "You hurt?"

"No…not really. How are you holding up?"

"Been better." Abby smiles a little.

"I am so sorry Abby."

"For what?"

"I …I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't stop that man from hurting you."

The nurse comes in and administers medication via her IV. Abby feels the effects immediately. It is hard to keep her eyes open. "Don't…be..." her eyes close.

"Abby?" Raina strokes her hair. She whispers in her ear, "You rest now Abby."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya opens her eyes and she wonders where the hell she is. She remembers talking to Tula about the mark from the dead asari. That's right Tula, her shop. Valya sits up. Rubs her face and looks around. She must have fallen asleep on the couch in Tula's office. She moves the blanket aside and stands up. Stretches a little. Looks at the time. "Shit." She has been asleep for nearly three hours.

She walks down the narrow hallway toward the front of the shop. As she passes a room that branches off from the hallway she hears her name.

"Hey Valya?"

She pops her head in. An asari is getting a very large marking of a reaper on her deep blue back. "Hey. Sorry Tula."

"No apologies necessary. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash."

"Anytime sweatheart." She gives her a wink.

Valya leaves the shop brings up her omni-tool and dials Atalia.

"Hey you get some rest?"

"Yeah. Any news?"

"Yeah I met with the woman from the school. She gave me a name."

"Just one name?"

"Yeah. She wasn't aware of a second friend."

Valya thinks that is a bit odd.

"You want to meet at the station?" asks Atalia.

"I'll be right there."

"See ya when you get here."

* * *

**EARTH**

"Seriously Oriana it is Sunday morning. I was enjoying a wonderful dream," says Dr. Claire Grossman. Her colleague and friend Oriana Lawson called wanting to show her something in the lab. "And why exactly are you here so early? I thought you were doing better about leaving work at work."

"Good morning to you too Claire. Look I just attended a funeral yesterday and I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry Oriana. How was it?"

"It was actually very lovely." Both of their drivers don't look particularly happy with either one of them. They remain by the door.

Claire yawns. "Have you been here all night?"

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

Instead of arguing with her Claire decides to go along, "So what did you want to show me?"

"This." She points to a screen. "This is the RUST virus. And this is our serum. See what happens." She pushes a button to run the simulation.

It takes almost five minutes for the virus to overrun the serum.

"Holy shit Oriana it worked! That's fantastic!"

Oriana gestures for her to keep her voice down.

"Five whole minutes that is amazing." Claire says after lowering her voice.

"I know. What you and I have been doing with the serum I think is the right course. I don't think Dr. Cochran will have these kinds of results any time soon."

"No kidding. My gosh. We need to do more work on the serum. This is amazing."

Oriana has a great big smile on her face.

"Why the secrecy?" asks Claire. "I mean we are all on the same team."

"I don't know. I don't trust Blair."

"What? But you went to school with her. I thought you knew her. When did you stop trusting her?"

"I never really started," says Oriana. "I don't know. It's a feeling I have. I mean. She has been absent a lot lately and the last time I saw her she did not look very good."

Claire shrugs her shoulders questioning what she means.

"I think she might be sick."

"Like what a cold or something?" asks Claire. She has no idea where her friend is going with this.

"No I mean sick sick. I think she may be infected with RUST."

"What!" Claire lowers her voice again. The two drivers/body guards are looking their way. "What makes you say that?"

"The symptoms. Think about the last time you saw her. Why hasn't she been around lately?"

Claire thinks back to the brief presentation she made where Dr. Cochran spoke. "I mean I guess you could be right. She didn't look super healthy but that is a bit of a stretch don't you think?"

"Maybe. All I know is we need to be very careful Claire."

"Oriana you are scaring me."

"Good. I just don't like this feeling. I think something is up. This probably should be the last time we meet like this. I'm sorry I should have thought about that. They," she gestures to their escorts, "probably give her status reports. No doubt she will be hearing about our meeting."

"As she should Oriana."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You and I are onto something here. We should tell her. Maybe more minds and ideas can speed up the process of creating a vaccine."

"That's just it though."

"What?"

"I don't know if we should tell her yet. I think we need to work on our serum more and then tell them. Introducing new people will only slow our progress."

"How do you figure that?"

"We have to bring them up to speed. They will have questions about why we did this or didn't do that. Stuff they need to know but will delay us. I don't think we bring anyone in on this quite yet."

Claire is not sure. But she has worked with Oriana before and she has been right more than she has been wrong. And though it seems a little paranoid, she is fine with not informing the others of their progress just yet. "Okay Oriana. I'm with you."

"Great." Relief floods Oriana's body. She didn't realize she was so tense.

"I think we should go home now. I want to return to my dream if you don't mind."

"Dark hair or blonde?" asks Oriana.

"Dark hair that whipped in the wind and his muscles oh God his muscles." Claire closes her eyes at the memory of her dream man.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time." Oriana smiles as she closes down her station.

"I do too Oriana believe me, I do too."

* * *

Shepard and Raina are heading back to the hotel. The Doctor said that Abby would probably sleep the rest of the day and through the night.

Raina's side is starting to bother her just a bit. The Doctor inspected her wound and was impressed by the medi-gel application. He prescribed pain pills for the next couple of days.

The worse thing about getting stabbed is she didn't even know it happened. It must have been when she thought she dodged out of the way that he got a piece of her. She is rubbing her side.

"Stop that," says Shepard. They are walking to Shepard and Liara's room. Instead of having one large room with multiple bedrooms, there is one suite where Shepard and Liara are staying and two smaller rooms where the kids are paired up.

Raina jumps. Her hand falls to her side. She was deep in thought.

"You need to stop itching honey."

"I know I…I didn't realize I was."

Shepard opens the door. Right away Liara is gently hugging her daughter. They have been anxiously waiting her return. "How are you feeling?" Liara puts her arm around her as they walk toward the couch which is in the middle of the room. Eva, Mia and Little A are sitting in the matching chair or on the floor waiting.

"Hey sis how ya feeling?" asks Mia.

"I'm okay," says Raina. She takes her Mom's hand and gives it a squeeze. She gently sits on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Liara looks between Raina and Shepard.

"She's fine," says Shepard. "Just a scratch."

"Can I see it?" asks Mia.

"Yeah I want to see it," says Eva.

Liara is about to intervene but Shepard places her hand on her shoulder and leads her away from the kids.

"I don't think they should be so excited to see her wound Elly."

"Honey," she puts both hands on her shoulders. "She is fine. It was not a deep cut at all. Only needed a small amount of medi-gel. Okay? She's fine."

Liara lets out a breath. "How is Abby?"

"She has a severe concussion. They are keeping her overnight. She woke up though and was lucid which is good. She can probably go home tomorrow."

"Does this delay our departure? We were going to leave tomorrow. Perhaps we should postpone until the next day?"

"There's really nothing we can do for her Liara. And I think it is best if we get home."

"But Elly. Raina will want to visit with her. She will want to make sure she is okay. They have become such fast friends. I hate to leave without them talking again."

Shepard looks at her and smiles. "You're right. I will call and push back our departure a day."

"I know she will be grateful Elly, thank you. Are you alright?"

"Me? Fine why?"

"Just wondering. Did they catch the men who did this?"

"Two of the three. Raina after she was treated told me the third one ran away before I landed the sky car."

"To think what could have happened," Liara places her hand over her mouth.

Shepard takes her hand. She kisses the back of it. "She's okay."

"But…"

"I know…I know. But it didn't happen. She's okay. Everyone is okay." She hugs her blue beauty. The tension her body is carrying finally starts to relax now that she is at the hotel and in the arms of the woman she loves.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya arrives at Police Headquarters. She sees Atalia waiting for her by their patrol sky car.

"Hey," says Valya.

"Well you look a little better I guess," says Atalia.

"Gee thanks."

"So did you like the place?" She holds out her hand expecting something.

"Oh." Valya fishes in her pockets. She gives Atalia's keys back to her. "I actually crashed at a friend's place."

"A friend's place?"

Valya nods.

"Care to elaborate?"

Valya rolls her eyes. "What are you my mother? It's nothing like _that._ I went to a tattoo shop. I have a friend who is an artist. Wanted to ask her about the marking found on our vic."

"And?" Atalia is not too happy that Valya did not follow her orders.

"She told me it is a marking for the Ardat-Yakshi."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. She said she would never mark someone with this and neither would a lot of the established places. It's like a big no no in their circle. Low class she said."

"Okay. So you slept where exactly?"

Valya sighs. "She has a couch in her office and I crashed okay. Happy now?"

"Not exactly. You didn't follow my orders Valya."

"Look I'm sorry…"

"You are saying that a lot lately.

"But this is good information. I don't see why it matters where I slept. I still did what you told me to do."

Atalia looks at her. She decides to drop it. "Fine. What else did this artist say?"

"Just that we should start our search with the newer shops. The ones that opened after the war. Since they are new artists they may be more lenient in what they do for markings. Maybe they don't know the whole marking culture just yet."

"Makes sense. Sounds like we have research to do. Compile a list of newer shops. Start making calls."

Valya nods. "Did Akira find out the age of the dead asari yet?"

"Not yet. She hasn't heard back."

"What about the attack?"

"What about it?"

"Well if she was stabbed forty times does that mean she was not killed by an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"She was. Akira said her results show that her nervous system was compromised."

"So the person who killed her what? Melded with her then stabbed her to death?

"Akira said something was different with the asari than the Turian. The rate of decay in a specific portion of the brain. She is doing more tests."

"What does that mean? I mean what does she think it means?"

"Prolonged exposure. She is thinking maybe the Ardat-Yakshi was melding with her over a long period of time."

"How long?" asks Valya.

"Not sure. That is her working theory right now. Hopefully the tests she is running will tell her more. I think we should pay Caressa's friend a visit." Atalia walks to the driver's side of the patrol sky car and gets in.

Valya nearly forgot that she had a name to follow up on. She gets in. "So who is this friend?"

"Classmate from what the superintendent remembers. I mean she wasn't that big of a help. The school is so big, there are so many students to keep track of, blah blah blah." She starts the car.

"That's bullshit. I mean Caressa was a bully. She put a girl in the hospital for Goddess sake. How did the school not know what was going on?"

"Good question." Atalia puts the car in flight mode and takes off.

"And it's odd that you only got one name. My daughter specifically said she travelled with two girls."

"Hopefully this asari will shed some light on that."

"What's the name?

"Sandy Freeborn."

"That doesn't sound like an asari name."

"Nope."

"Parents?"

"Asari and a human female."

* * *

**EARTH**

"Miranda honey are you sure we cannot stay a little longer? Shayna and Rose not to mention me were hoping to see more of the city." Arelia and Miranda are in their hotel room. Shayna and Rose are next door.

"We can always come back Arelia." Miranda is packing. She wants to leave as early as possible. She knows the earliest transport is tomorrow morning.

"Can you stop. Just stop please for one minute so we can talk about this." Arelia takes her hand and pulls her to sit down on the bed. "What is going on?"

"I just want to get home."

"But why?" Arelia notices that Miranda will not look at her which usually indicates she is keeping something from her. "Please tell me what is going on?"

"I….I just want to get home."

"Miranda Lawson you tell me right now or I will take the girls and do our own sightseeing while you travel back to Thessia on your own."

Miranda knows she is dead serious.

"Now please tell me what is going on?"

Miranda stands and closes their bedroom door. She punches a few buttons on her omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" asks Arelia.

"Making sure we are not overheard."

"What?"

"It's a program that jams all listening devices, well the ones I have programmed for. We have about two minutes." Miranda turns on music as well to be safe.

"Mind telling me why you are so paranoid?"

Miranda sits down and takes both of Arelia's hands into her own. She looks her straight in the eye. "What I am about to tell you we cannot speak about until we are home. Do you understand?"

"Miranda…"

"Do you understand Arelia?"

The asari studies her face. "Yes. I understand."

"Oriana is working on a top secret project. She slipped me some information about it when we were at Ashley's house, which breeches her contract and could put her and her family in danger."

Arelia remains quiet.

"I need to know what it is and if she is in trouble." Miranda checks her omni-tool. One minute before the scrambling program stops.

"If she is in trouble shouldn't we take her with us?"

"Too dangerous. Besides I am not sure what she is dealing with so I really have nothing to go on right now. All I know is that she has never done this before so it must be big."

"Okay, but do you really think we are being followed or you need to worry about being overheard Miranda? I mean could our daughters be in danger?"

"One thing I have learned is you can never be too careful. You may be right. But I will feel better once we are home. We can always come back with the kids for a vacation if they want to see the City."

"Okay." Arelia trusts Miranda. If she says something big is happening she believes her.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Miranda hits the button on her omni-tool that stops the scrambling. "I love you Arelia." She kisses her on her cheek then returns to packing.

"I'll tell the kids to start packing."

"The transport ship doesn't leave until tomorrow morning," says Miranda. "How about we watch vids tonight, make it a family night?"

Though Arelia knows Shayna and Rose would prefer to see Eva and Little A, she wants them close just in case. She will make it sound like fun and hopefully they won't notice how nervous she suddenly feels.


	29. Chapter 29

**THESSIA**

Valya and Atalia approach the home of Sandy Freeborn. Though not an asari name Atalia was told it is an asari and she is a friend of Caressa's. The home is a single story home, white in color. As they approach the front door they notice all of the windows are covered with something.

"How do you want to handle this?" asks Valya.

"Let me do the talking," says Atalia. She knocks on the door.

Valya wanted to get back to the station after taking her nap. She didn't grab a bite to eat like she said she was going to. Her stomach sure wishes she had.

"It's hot today."

"Yeah." Atalia knocks again. "Check the back."

Valya starts to head toward the back when the front door opens.

It is a human white female. She has long dirty blond hair that falls below her shoulders and looks like it hasn't been washed in a few days. She is shorter than Atalia's six foot frame. Her hand is up shielding her eyes from the sun. "Can I help you?" she asks quietly.

"Are you Mrs. Freeborn?" asks Atalia.

"Yeah, one of 'em. Can you come inside? I have a killer migraine and I can't stand the light."

Before waiting for an answer the woman disappears into the home. Atalia with her hand on the butt of her side arm signals for Valya to do the same, they enter the home. The house is dark. If this woman really has a migraine it explains why the windows are covered.

"In here."

Atalia slowly walks in. She takes two steps and sees to the right a small family room. It is dark but light enough to make out shapes and see the furniture in the room. The woman is lying on the couch. Atalia move to the chair diagonal from her.

"Sorry about this, I am usually a better host."

Atalia waves Valya in. The former commando hangs back a bit and remains standing.

"Do you need anything Mrs. Freeborn?" asks Atalia. She has never suffered from headaches herself, but it doesn't look pleasant.

"Is there water there?" the woman points to the coffee table without opening her eyes.

Atalia sees a glass that is nearly empty. "We can fill that for you." She grabs the glass and hands it to Valya. She wants the asari to look around as she talks to the woman. "Mind if I sit?"

"Please. You two cops?" Mrs. Freeborn is lying on her back with her arms resting across her forehead and eyes to block out as much light as possible.

"We are yes. I was wondering if your daughter is at home."

"Sandy?" She sighs. "No. What has she done now?"

"She get in trouble a lot?" asks Atalia.

"She hangs with a bad crowd. Her mother and I are trying to pull her from them but it's no use. I have never seen someone so obsessed with another person before. We are in the process of looking for work off planet. We need to get her away from them."

"Who does she hang with?"

Valya returns shaking her head that she has not found anything in the home. She sets the glass of water down on the coffee table. "Water is on the table." Valya stands close to the front door.

"Thank you."

It looks like talking is painful for the poor woman.

"You were telling me who your daughter is hanging with these days," says Atalia getting back on track.

"Asari named Caressa. Been friends since they were kids. She was a sweet kid when they first met, but something happened."

Atalia and Valya exchange looks. They wait for the woman to continue.

"Used to be just the two of them and then some other asari stepped into the picture by the name of Elina."

"Elina?"

"Yeah. She joined the two I guess when they were around six or seven and that is when the trouble began."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Small things at first. Sandy got caught stealing some candy from a store. That damn Elina ran off but Caressa stayed with her until I arrived. She was in tears the poor thing. Said she didn't remember putting the candy in her pocket. We paid for it, she got a warning and we left. After that trouble seemed to follow her.

"Oh?"

The woman sighs, her head is obviously bothering her. She sits up a little to take a sip of water then lies back down again. "I think it was over ten years ago there was an asari girl who got beat up pretty bad at school. Bad enough to have to go to the hospital."

Valya steps in closer to hear. She knows the woman is referring to Raina. She and Atalia exchange knowing looks.

"That poor kid. It was Caressa who beat her up. I was so surprised by that."

"Why is that?" asks Valya.

"My bondmate and I figured it would have been Elina. That girl is ….how do I say this…well…she is downright creepy. For the life of us we cannot stop Sandy from seeing her. We have tried everything aside from chaining her up and locking her in her room."

"Is Elina a classmate of Sandy's?" asks Atalia. She wonders how the superintendent didn't think to mention the asari. She gestures for Valya to run the name.

Valya steps outside. She punches Elina's name into her omni-tool in hopes to get some background information on the asari. At minimum she hopes for a small list of asari named Elina.

The woman shakes her head. She grabs at it and winces. "Sorry no idea. My wife…I mean bondmate is better with that stuff."

"Not a problem Mrs. Freeborn."

"Please call me Shelly. Sorry I didn't say that from the start. It's hard to think straight with this damn migraine."

"Do you happen to know where we can find Elina or your daughter?"

The woman winces again. She does not reply.

Should I call someone? Do you need special medication?" asks Atalia.

"Took it. Usually kicks in by now but…something's not …..right…." Her body grows rigid. Her eyes roll up into her head. Her body starts convulsing.

"Valya get in here now!" Atalia grabs Shelly by the shoulders so she doesn't fall off of the couch.

Valya bursts through the door weapon drawn. When she sees what is happening she asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"Call an ambulance. Hang in there Shelly…you stay with me." Atalia makes sure the woman does not bite her tongue.

Valya calls for an ambulance.

It takes another minute before the convulsions stop. The woman's eyes are open. Atalia runs a quick scan. She is not breathing has no heartbeat. "Shit!" Atalia pushes the coffee table out of the way causing the glass of water to tip over. "Help me with her!"

The lead detective takes the woman's shoulders while Valya gets her feet. They move her to the floor. Atalia starts giving mouth to mouth. "Get the defibrillator from the car."

Valya rushes out of the house to the car. She finds the kit in the trunk and rushes back in. She hears sirens in the distance. "I think I hear the ambulance coming." She kneels down next to the woman. Atalia continues to do manual compressions and mouth to mouth. Valya opens the kit. She grabs the scissors and cuts open the woman's shirt exposing bare skin for the pads. She places the pads in the proper spot checking the diagram on the kit to make sure. "It's charging."

Atalia continues compressions. "Come on!"

"Okay clear!" They watch the machine do its job. It sends a jolt of electricity to the body. Shelly moves slightly.

Atalia runs a scan even though the machine is checking for a pulse. "Continue compressions," says the machine, "Charging."

Atalia continues. "How much you wanna bet this is not your typical migraine." She gives two more breaths.

"Clear!"

Atalia sits back on her heels. The machine sends another jolt. Nothing.

The emergency responders enter the home.

Valya moves out of the way as does Atalia who is a bit out of breath.

"How long she been out?"

"Not more than two minutes," says Atalia.

They start to work on her.

"Shit," says Atalia. She walks into the kitchen.

"Easy they might get her back," says Valya as she follows her.

"Bullshit. She was murdered Valya plain and simple. Damn it!" She punches a hole through a door of a kitchen cupboard.

Valya grabs her wrist and moves her to the sink. She runs cold water over her partner's now bloody hand.

"Shit, I think I broke my hand."

Valya looks for a towel. Finds it. Wraps her hand. "Stay here."

The responders have stopped working.

"What's going on?" asks Valya. "Why have you stopped?

"Her body completely shut down. Nothing we can do for her."

"Don't move her," says Atalia. Blood is already bleeding through the towel around her hand. "We will need our ME to look at her."

"What happened?" One of the asari responders looks at her hand. Atalia hisses through her teeth when the responder slowly unwraps it. "You need to come with us."

"Can't. Just put on some medi-gel to stop the bleeding. I will stop by in a bit."

The asari looks at her.

"I'm not leaving my crime scene."

"Suit yourself." The responder not so gently places medi-gel on her hand, then uses gauze to wrap it. She brings up her omni-tool runs a quick scan. "Looks like there are some broken bones. You don't want to wait too long to get that treated."

"I won't I promise."

The responders pack up and start to leave. "Hey," says Atalia, "could anything more have been done ya know to save her?"

"Afraid not."

She nods at them as they leave.

* * *

**EARTH**

Abby has impressed the nurse. She was able to take her first steps in the morning without swaying too much. The pain in her head feels a lot better. It is nearly lunch time now and the nurse is back to check on her again. She has to be able to walk out of her room without assistance before they will let her go home. Head injuries are tricky things.

Her mother has been at her side all morning. It has been nice. If Abby didn't feel so guilty for being there in the first place she would really enjoy the mother/daughter time.

"Do you want me to leave honey?" asks Ashley.

"No you can stay."

"Okay are you ready to try again?" asks the Nurse.

"Ready," says Abby.

Both women are on either side of her. They help Abby off of the bed. She gives her okay when she feels that her legs are not going to fail her. She looks up to see her mother just beyond the doorway of the hospital room. Normally it's no sweat to walk that short distance but right now it looks like a marathon. The nurse is nearby in case Abby stumbles.

The young woman takes her first step then the next. She stops after that to make sure she does not lose her balance. She wants to go home but her head is starting to hurt and she is getting awfully hot. She takes another step. Then another. She is so close. She wipes her forehead she knows she is sweating. She takes another step. Her legs are shaking now. Another. Another. At the doorway now. She takes one more step.

Whether or not she is supposed to Ashley grabs her around the waist. "I got ya." Abby is so relieved. She is sweating all over and her head is pounding. Ashley helps her walk back into the room though it is more Ashley walking Abby leaning heavily.

"Well you made it out of your room but your color is not good dear," says the Nurse.

Abby sits on the bed. "But I made it and I will get better faster at home."

"You are sweating and very pale young lady. Don't think that is going to work on me." The nurse brings up her omni-tool.

Abby grabs her arm. Looks into her eyes. "Please. I need to go home."

"Head injuries are nothing to play around with Abby," says the Nurse. She sighs. "Let me check with your Doctor." She turns to Ashley, "You certainly have one tough cookie for a daughter."

Ashley laughs a little, "That I do thank you."

When the nurse leaves she says to her daughter, "Abby maybe you should stay here another night. You really don't look so good."

She doesn't feel so good either but she wants to get home. She knows Raina leaves tomorrow and if she does not go home today that means she most likely will not get to see the asari before her family leaves. Besides, she misses her bed.

"I know Mom but I don't see why I can't just sleep at home. That is all I do here. Besides you have had medical training. If anything happens you can…"

"Don't push your luck," says Ashley with a smirk. "You wanting to go home today. Does it have anything to do with wanting to see Raina?"

Abby looks down at her hands.

"It's okay if the answer is yes honey."

"I just want to be able to say goodbye that's all. I was hoping she could come over tonight and maybe stay the night. Watch vids ya know. Nothing too strenuous. And I am feeling better."

"Let's see what the Doctor says okay?"

"Mom." She has not used her whiny voice a very long time.

Ashley looks at her. "That is definitely not going to work."

Abby lies back down. She has no idea how long it will be before she hears from the doctor. She figures she might as well rest her eyes while she waits.

* * *

**THESSIA**

The body of Shelly Freeborn has been taken to Akira's lab. Atalia and Valya are doing another sweep of the place while waiting for either the bondmate or Sandy to come home.

"Look at this," says Valya. "I found it behind the towels in the hall closest.

It's an old photo of what must be Sandy and Caressa and next to Caressa is another asari they assume to be Elina. They look to be around the age of six or seven. "From what Shelly said this could be them," says Atalia. She looks at the legs of the girls as they are wearing shorts. "Can't see any markings."

"Not the best angle for that," says Valya. "Why do you suppose the photo was in here?"

"Who knows."

"How's the hand?"

"Hurts."

Valya tries not to laugh but is having a hard time.

"Yeah yeah rub it in."

"Hello? Shelly?" A voice from the front door.

Atalia and Valya quiet down. Someone has entered the house.

"Hello?"

Atalia peers out from behind the corner where the hallway starts from the kitchen. "Are you Mrs. Freeborn?"

The asari immediately shields herself and is readying her biotics. "Who are you?"

Atalia steps out, "I'm a Police Officer I am not here to harm you." She has her hands raised to show she is not holding a weapon.

"Why are you in my house?"

"My partner and I have been waiting for you." Valya cannot be seen by the asari. The former commando has her weapon drawn but facing down ready for anything.

"Why?" She is still shielded still ready to strike. "Where is my bondmate? Where is my daughter?"

Atalia uses a very even tone of voice as she walks closer to the asari but clear of Valya's line of sight in case she needs to take a shot. "If you would just stop with the biotics we can talk about that. Otherwise I am going to have to look at you as a threat and we both don't want that do we?"

The asari looks at her.

"Are you Mrs. Freeborn?"

"Yes." She stops her biotics and drops her shield. "What's happened?"

Valya steps out from behind the corner holstering her weapon. "Do you know where your daughter is Mrs. Freeborn?"

"She's not here?"

"No ma'am."

"Where is my bondmate?"

"Do you mind if I sit down?" asks Atalia. Valya remains closer to the kitchen. She can see the family room and has a clear shot of Mrs. Freeborn if necessary.

When Atalia sits Mrs. Freeborn sits. "What's going on?"

"Your bondmate was suffering from a migraine today." It's a statement not a question.

"Yes. She gets them on occasion. Why? Is she at the hospital?" The asari stands up. She is starting to panic.

Atalia stands and moves closer to her. "I am sorry to inform you that your bondmate is dead."

"Wh What? No No No No. That can't be." She starts walking throughout the house. "Shelly? Shelly honey where are you?"

Atalia follows her. They stop in the master bedroom. "She…she can't be …she can't be…" the asari falls to her knees. Hands covering her face she starts to cry.

Atalia kneels down next to her. She places a hand on her shoulder. The grieving asari hugs her. "What….what happened?"

* * *

**EARTH**

After the Doctor checked on Abby and asked her to walk again she couldn't do it. Her balance was way off and she just couldn't do it. She almost started crying because she knew she couldn't go home.

She is lying in her bed with her back to the door. She doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Ashley knows what her daughter wants and made some arrangements of her own without her daughter's knowledge.

"I said I wanted to be left alone," says Abby when she hears the door to her room open. She had asked to be left alone only five minutes ago.

"I can leave if you really want me to."

Abby slowly turns around. She doesn't want to move her head too fast. She knows that voice anywhere. She smiles. "Raina?"

"Hi." Pointing with her thumb toward the door, "I can leave if you want me to."

"No no,..I thought ….what are you doing here?"

Raina smiles and moves the nearby chair to the corner of the room. She walks up to Abby and takes her hand. "Your mom called my mom. She let her know that you could not go home today. So she arranged for me to come to you."

Abby without thinking raises the asari's hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. "That is fantastic." It is only after she sees Raina blush a little that she realizes what she did. She swallows. Breaks eye contact. "So…now what?"

"Well I am glad you asked." She lets go of Abby's hand. She walks to the door and opens it. "Ready."

Ashley and Liara walk in. Liara is carrying a small device while Ashley is pushing a cart with food on it.

"What is this?" asks Abby as she sits up in her bed careful to move slowly.

"You wanted to watch vids tonight and that is exactly what you are going to do." Ashley and Liara leave the room again only to return a minute later this time with a hospital bed.

"Shepard usually does not like to use her 'savior of the galaxy card'," says Liara as she winks at Abby, "but she has. She insisted that her daughter be allowed to remain here after visiting hours watching vids with one Abby Ross. And because watching said vids will probably last into the night she insisted that her daughter be allowed to sleep here as well."

They push the other bed next to Abby's.

"The nurse actually liked the idea when Shepard was talking to the Doctor. She has no issues with it and said it would help with your recovery, which helped persuade the Doctor to say yes."

Raina gets up on the bed and sits with her back against the wall right next to Abby. She takes her hand and gives her a smile.

Liara picks up the small device she brought it.

"And what is that?" asks Abby.

"This is to display your vids." Liara presses a button and almost the entire wall is covered with a blue screen.

"Wow! The vid will be that big?" Abby is excited now.

"Of course," says Liara.

"I have a list of vids here," says Raina as she brings up her omni-tool. "We can watch whatever you want."

"Within reason," says Ashley.

"Of course Aunt Ashley."

Ashley pushes the cart to Raina's side of the bed. "Now we got permission to have some junk food brought in but not a lot. And Abby, the minute you feel tired or dizzy you are to lie down okay? This exception that is being made cannot interfere with you getting well."

"Yes Mom."

"I mean it." Ashley walks over to her daughter's side of the bed.

"I know Mom." She raises her hand, her mother takes it. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this."

"Anything to see that smile on your face." Ashley leans in and kisses her daughter on each cheek. She looks at Raina. "I am trusting you with the welfare of my daughter Raina. Are you sure you are up for that?"

Abby rolls her eyes then looks at the asari.

"I am up for it Aunt Ashley." Raina gives her a salute.

Ashley returns it then leans over and kisses the asari's cheek.

Liara takes her turn to kiss the girls. "You two have fun. But keep it down. Remember there are other people here."

"Aunt Liara?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Thank you. And thank Shepard for me too."

Speak of the devil she pops her head in. "Did I hear my name?"

Following Shepard are the rest of Raina's sisters. They each come in and give Raina a quick hug and kiss and give Abby her fair share for good measure.

Tyler and Kaidan follow suit, though Kaidan skipped the hugging and kissing part. He just patted each girl on the foot.

With a final farewell Shepard and the rest walk out of the room making sure to close the door behind them.

"I…I can't believe you did all of this for me," says Abby.

"Why not? You're worth it. Besides I didn't want to leave tomorrow without seeing you. And there really is nothing better than watching vids with a new friend."

"I agree." Abby squeezes Raina's hand once more and rests her head against the asari's shoulder. She feels the heat behind her eyes and lets the tears fall because they are happy tears. She knows once and for all how much her family really, really loves her and she knows without a doubt that her choice of career makes no difference to them whatsoever.


	30. Chapter 30

**THESSIA**

Valya is sitting with Mrs. Freeborn at the house. The asari is still in shock over losing her bondmate Shelly. Her daughter Sandy has still not shown up which is part of the reason why Valya is there. She is hoping to talk to the young asari when she gets home. Atalia who punched a hole in the Freeborn's kitchen cupboard finally relented and went to the hospital after the former commando told her she is no good to her with a broken hand. The lead detective is there now waiting for the restructuring device to finish mending all of the broken bones in her hand.

The sun is low on the horizon. Another day almost gone and Valya feels like they have more questions than answers. She wants to get home to her bondmate and daughter. After seeing how quickly life can leave someone she wants to talk to her family, fix whatever is broken if it isn't too late. She has no idea how things have gotten so bad between her and her bondmate, but she wants to fix them. She is just not so sure that Dara feels the same.

"I don't think Sandy is coming home detective."

No response.

"Detective?" the woman places her hand on Valya's shoulder.

The asari jumps a little. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I don't think Sandy is coming home tonight."

"Does she stay out nights without letting you know?"

The asari looks worn out. Her eyes are puffy from crying and her posture is slightly bent over as if the weight of the world is crushing her. "Normally I would say no, but lately yes."

"Do you know anything about Elina?"

"Just that my bondmate and I were trying to get work off planet to get our daughter away from her."

"That bad huh."

"Sandy was a good girl. Caressa too. But that damn asari. I don't know where she came from. She just showed up one day. Never met her parents. She always had a reason why they were not available. And Caressa always seemed a bit nervous when I asked her about them."

"Why is that?"

"No idea. I…I just have no idea where she could be. What…." Her eyes start to tear up again. "What am I going to tell my little girl?"

Valya's omni-tool rings. "I'm sorry but I need to get this." She is in the family room with Mrs. Freeborn. She steps into the kitchen for a little privacy. "Hello?"

"Valya it's Akira."

"Hi."

"Sorry if I am interrupting, but thought you would want this information."

"Go ahead."

"I have results from the dental records. The asari is in her mid to late twenties."

Valya flinches. "No kidding? That's….that's awful."

"I know."

"But we still don't know who she is right?"

"I found a birthmark on her lower back near her right buttock."

"Well that's good." Then Valya thought about it. Yes it is good for identification purposes, but now she has to ask Mrs. Freeborn if her daughter has such a birthmark.

"I brought Meryl up to speed," says Akira. She is the detective's boss. "She stopped by wanted to know if we were able to ID the victim yet. She wanted me to tell you that she wants to meet with you and Atalia in her office in the morning."

"Is that good or bad?" asks Valya. Being new on the job she has never been summoned to her boss's office.

"Couldn't tell ya sorry. Is Atalia with you?"

"Ahhh no. She had to step out."

"Step out? What are you talking about?"

Valya lets out a sigh. "Why don't you call her?" She doesn't want to rat out her partner. It's obvious she has not told Akira yet about her hand.

"What's going on Valya?"

"Nothing Akira. Look I gotta go. Thanks for the update." Before the ME can argue or ask more questions the detective disconnects the call.

Valya walks back into the family room.

"Everything okay?" asks Mrs. Freeborn.

"Yes thank you. Do you have any idea where your daughter might be? A hang out or restaurant she likes to go to a lot?"

"Now that you mention it there is an arcade she likes in the heart of Armali. There is this one where you dance and for every correct step you get points. We went there as a family once. I believe she and the others have gone there." She brings up her omni-tool and sends the information to Valya.

"Thank you. Anywhere else say a house or hideout type of thing?"

"I remember when I first met Shia, that is Caressa's mother, she was living in an apartment outside of Armali. It is not in a very good neighborhood. I don't know if she still owns it or not."

Valya masks her excitement. This could be exactly what they need. "Do you have that information?"

"I don't I'm sorry. But I am sure there are real estate records or whatever you call them."

"Yes. Thank you this is very helpful." Valya has to ask her. She doesn't want to, but she knows she has to. "Umm Mrs. Freeborn?"

"Please call me Leah."

"Does your daughter have any distinguishing marks on her, tattoos, scars that type of thing?" Valya has not mentioned the marking on the corpse of the unidentified asari victim. "It will assist us in finding her when we distribute the picture you gave to me."

"Yes. She has a marking on her calf by her ankle. I don't know what it is but all three of those girls got one. Shelly and I were so angry when we saw it on her. She hid it from us for weeks." The asari stops herself and has fresh tears form in her eyes when she mentions her bondmate.

"I have a daughter of my own. I personally would not be happy if she came home with a marking without my permission to get one."

Leah nods.

"Anything else?"

She thinks. "Yes of course how could I forget. She has a birthmark on the right side of her lower back."

Valya hopes that her facial expression does not give her away. Her heart is crying for the asari sitting in front of her. To learn about your bondmate and daughter's death in the same day is incomprehensible. Makes Valya want to get home all the sooner.

"Will that help?"

Valya clears her throat. "Yes Leah thank you." Valya looks at her blue eyes to blue eyes. "Do you have a neighbor or friend or any other family member that can come over and stay with you?"

"I have a neighbor yes she should be home now. But I really much prefer to be alone."

"What is your neighbor's name?" Valya stands and backs up closer to the front door. She wants someone here for Leah when she tells her that her daughter is most likely dead.

"Beatrice, why?"

"I think you should ask her over Leah."

"Why?" Then she realizes it. Distinguishing marks, tattoos, scars, birthmarks. "No." She stands quickly and grabs Valya by the shoulders. "What are you not telling me!"

Valya tries to calm her. "Leah I need you to…"

"No you tell me! Tell me what is going on! Where is my daughter? Where is she?" She starts to pound on Valya's arms, on her chest, a few time on her face. She knows. A mother always knows.

Valya wraps her arms around her tightly to keep her from lashing out.

Leah sinks to the floor her knees giving out under the immense strain. Her body is shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Leah," Valya whispers in her ear between wails, "I am so, so sorry."

* * *

It took an hour for Leah Freeborn to stop crying. Her body finally broke down due to sheer exhaustion. She couldn't stand so Valya carried her into the master bedroom and put her to bed. She called Beatrice the neighbor. She came right over. She said she would stay with the poor asari until she was no longer needed. Valya figures that could be a very long time.

On her way home the former commando called Atalia told her what transpired. Said she was going home to sleep. Atalia's hand was fixed and she apologized for not being there for her partner. They agreed to talk in the morning after the meeting with their boss.

Walking into the house there are a few lights on which is a nice surprise. Lately when Valya arrives late neither Dara nor Dava has left anything on. She sets her stuff down on the table next to the door. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer. She doesn't even notice Dara sitting at the kitchen table.

"Rough night?"

Valya nearly drops her bottle. "Shit. What are you doing?" She doesn't mean it the way it comes out.

Dara slowly stands up and pushes away from the kitchen table, "Well excuse me." She turns toward their bedroom which is located on the first floor.

"Please wait."

She stops.

Valya sighs. "You surprised me…I …I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" The second time today she didn't want to know the answer.

Dara turns quickly to face her. She looks mad, ready to yell but then her face changes. "Oh Goddess your face. What happened?" Dara touches her face with both hands. Something Valya has not felt in a long time. Her skin sizzles.

Valya grabs her hand to keep it against her cheek. "I have missed this."

Dara gets her meaning and quickly snatches her hands back. "You're bleeding." She walks away and just like that Valya thinks she has done something wrong yet again. What was it this time? She came home?

She sits down and takes a long drag on her beer. She is surprised to see her bondmate return with a little first aid kit.

"What happened?" Her tone is softer.

Valya is numb. She doesn't know where to begin. So she doesn't. She just sits there while Dara takes care of her.

With soft gentle hands Dara uses a washcloth on Valya's face. She has forgotten what it is like to be close to her. She sees how Valya relaxes into her touch. Part of her wants to stop it and another part wants to continue. She feels lost without Valya. Always has. Dara applies small droplets of medi-gel. She clears her throat, "Did you get into a fight?"

Valya slowly opens her eyes. "I'm sorry Dara."

Her bondmate won't look at her. She applies another drop of medi-gel.

Valya takes her hands into her own and waits until her bondmate looks her in the eye. When she finally does she says again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For working long hours. For not being here. Not helping with Dava. For being an absent bondmate. For being an absent father. I finally get the job I want and it is taking me away from the two of you. I'm told it won't be like this all of the time. That my schedule will have long hours then normal then long again. I …well I don't want to lose you Dara but I don't want to give it up either. I like this job, I mean I really like it. I didn't think that would happen after leaving the commando unit and it finally has. I …well I don't want to give it up."

Dara is silent. She applies the last of the medi-gel onto Valya's face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

Valya feels as if she has been stabbed. A knife has cut into her and her insides have been pulled out through a small hole. She is speechless.

Dara slowly packs up the medical kit.

"Do you even love me anymore Dara?"

Her bondmate stands and pushes the kitchen chair back into place. She slowly makes eye contact. She sees the brightness in them, wonders if a tear will fall. "I don't know." She turns and heads to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

**THESSIA THE NEXT DAY**

The Shepard/T'Soni family is finally home. It has been a long couple of weeks. First their trip to Rannoch to watch Tali retire from the Admiralty Board then Earth where they laid to rest one of the greatest men Shepard has ever had the privilege to know, Admiral Steven Hackett.

Raina's sleep over night with Abby in the hospital was a big hit. The two girls made it through one vid before Abby fell asleep. Raina liked the feel of her next to her, the warmth of her body. When they both woke up in the morning Abby's arm was around her waist. They both just blushed and avoided eye contact trying to think of things to say to each other. During the trip back to Thessia they have been in constant contact.

Abby was released from the hospital a few hours after Raina left for Thessia. She has been telling Raina how awesome it is to be waited on hand and foot by her Mom and Dad and even her little brother. She tells her new asari friend that she is going to milk this for all it is worth. An expression Raina had to ask her Father about.

Mia is excited to be home. She is quickly unpacking and helping gather clothes for laundry as requested by her Mother. Two things she has to do before she can go meet up with Dava.

Eva and Little A are just happy to be home in their own space, Eva especially. She spent most of the trip sitting in a corner lost in her thoughts writing. When Liara asked her if she was okay she smiled and with confidence replied with a resounding yes.

Little A has been messaging Rael back on Rannoch but there is a delay in their communication due to the time difference. There are only a few hours in the day where they are actually both awake at the same time. Not like it is with Thessia and Earth. Something she told Raina no fair. She and Abby get to talk a lot as the time is nearly synched. No fair no fair no fair.

With all bags in the house and at least all kids clothes unpacked and distributed into their proper piles Mia is outside of her parent's bedroom. "It's done Mom."

"Already?" They have not even cleaned out their own suitcases yet.

"Yep. Can I go now? Dava said she can meet at the pizza parlor."

Smiling, she gives her bondmate a wink. Her back is to her daughter. "I am not so sure Mia. I think you should stay in tonight." Shepard has to walk into the master bathroom because she can't stop laughing.

"Mom! That's not what you said."

Liara turns to face her, "It's not?"

Mia looks at her with her hands on her hips ready for battle. But then she sees it. The slight upturn of her mother's lip. "Mom! Real nice! I'm going."

Liara laughs as does Shepard when she emerges from the bathroom.

"You too Dad. Nice."

"Oh come on now," says Shepard as she puts her arm around her second oldest, "your mother is just having a little fun."

"Ha Ha." Mia crosses her arms.

Shepard gives her shoulder a squeeze.

Liara approaches with a coy grin. "Have fun tonight. But in all seriousness remember your curfew."

"But Mom! There's no school anymore."

"That does not matter."

"Dad?"

"Hey why are you asking me? You heard your mother."

"Ugh," Mia stomps away.

"Hey," says Shepard. "Come back here please."

Mia sulks back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah?" says Shepard mimicking her daughter. "Here." She raises her omni-tool.

Mia does the same.

"Our treat tonight."

Mia gets a great big smile on her face when she sees the amount of credits her Dad just sent to her. "Thanks Dad!" She hugs and kisses her father's cheek then does the same to her mother.

"Be careful," says Liara.

"Have fun!" says Shepard. She turns to her bondmate, "You are getting pretty good there T'Soni." She steps in and places her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmmm." Shepard pulls her blue beauty close and kisses her long and slow.

* * *

The meeting in Meryl's office is short and sweet. Atalia and Valya provided updates on the case while she and Akira listened. Valya explained how she had to tell Leah Freeborn that the dead asari is most likely her daughter. Before leaving the house Valya did take the toothbrushes from the home for DNA samples. She didn't think it was right to swab the asari's cheek while she was sleeping. Akira will use the DNA from both Leah and Shelly to confirm that the dead asari is Sandy Freeborn. Meryl wants to make sure everything is in order.

Valya reported that Leah did mention her daughter and the two asari hung out at an arcade in Armali. She also mentioned an apartment that Shia used to live in. Valya ran her name through their databases at the station and sure enough an address popped up. Shia still owns the apartment. Looks like she has been renting it out for extra income but at the moment there is no tenant. So the next stop is the apartment building.

"I think we should send you two in with our Special Forces officers," says Meryl. "Let them breech the apartment. You can ask questions once they secure the place."

"I'm thinking we should go low profile boss," says Atalia. "Maybe they can hang back. If they see a bunch of asari decked out in gear they could run and we lose them.

"Yeah and you run the chance of getting hurt or dying and letting an Ardat-Yakshi get loose. No. You are taking them with you no arguments. Besides we need her alive."

Valya is puzzled. "Who?"

"The Ardat-Yakshi."

Valya looks between her boss, her partner and the ME. She feels like the odd one out. "Why?"

"Akira?" says Meryl.

"Before the war the Asari people were working on a cure for the genetic disorder that causes one to become an Ardat-Yakshi. Incredible progress was made. It was one week before the Reapers hit that the serum was ready to be tested."

Valya is shocked. She had no idea this was going on.

Akira continues, "I was the one who volunteered to go to the monastery on Lesuss. The Ardat-Yakshi there were willing to be tested. Once everything was ready the Reapers hit. We lost most of our data due to the destruction and most of the serum. Years after the war asari scientists were brought together again. We even had a human woman here on Thessia working on the cure with them. But they have not been able to reproduce the serum in its finished state."

"You said most?" asks Valya.

Akira nods. "The data is still missing vital pieces. Pieces that will take years to duplicate. Delaying a cure for another decade or two or more. The code is a mess. But…"

"But you have some of the serum? Valya fills in.

"Yes. If we can inject the serum into the Ardat-Yakshi we can see what happens," says Akira. "If it works we can reverse engineer it to document the cure."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Her boss, her partner and the ME are all silent.

"I didn't realize we were in the habit of making our fellow asari test subjects."

"Oh come on Valya," says Atalia.

"Come on what? You have all said all along that the Ardat-Yakshi is a disorder. It isn't the girls fault if she gets it. We shouldn't do this…I mean am I the only one who thinks this is wrong?"

Again they are all silent.

Shaking her head, "Unbelievable."

"Valya," says Akira. "Think of the big picture."

"What big picture?"

"If this serum works and the disorder is cured the asari will never again be cursed. Asari/Asari bondmates will never have to worry about their offspring getting the disorder. We would never ever have Ardat-Yakshi again. Think about that. Think about what that means for our people."

"At what cost? What kind of people are we to do this? To plunge what could be poison into a kid?"

"The cost is minimal. Even if the Ardat-Yakshi is a kid," says Meryl, "she is a murderer who is out of control and has to die anyway. So she can either help her fellow asari and be tested where she _could_ die or she just dies. Because I certainly don't think we are giving her the option to live her days out alone at some monastery. I don't see the harm or the moral dilemma you are trying to bring up Valya."

"She's a kid!"

"Who happens to have killed two people so far that we know of maybe a third. Or are you forgetting your night with Leah Freeborn last night?" asks Meryl. "Maybe you could get her opinion on the matter."

She can't believe it, Valya cannot believe it. She is outnumbered and it wouldn't matter anyway. She is the new one on the team. Her opinion means nothing. Means nothing at home and means nothing at work.

"Atalia," says Meryl, "when you two are ready inform Special Forces and hit that apartment.

"Yes boss."

They leave the office, Akira hangs back.

"Look Valya," says Atalia.

"Save it." She puts her hand up to stop her partner from speaking. "I don't want to hear it."


	31. Chapter 31

**THESSIA**

Excited to see her friend, Mia had no idea how much she missed Dava until she saw her standing outside of the Pizza Parlor. As she approaches she slows down. Her friend does not look good. She reaches her. It looks like she has been crying and not sleeping at all.

"What is it?" asks Mia

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yes of course." Mia places her arm around her shoulder. "How about the park?"

Dava merely nods as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

The three block walk to the park was done in silence. They finally arrive. Mia finds a bench shaded by a tree that is away from the playing kids. "Over there."

They sit. "What is it Dava?" Mia wants to use humor like I missed you too, but somehow it doesn't seem appropriate.

"I think my parents are going to split up." Dava starts to cry a little harder. Mia wraps her arms around her in a hug.

"Why do you say that?" She waits until her asari friend can speak.

Dava sits back again. "I heard them last night."

Mia wipes a tear from her cheek using the pad of her thumb.

""My Dad asked my Mom if she loved her anymore." She sniffles. "And she said she didn't know." Both hands come up to her face now.

Mia rubs her back. "Are…are you sure you heard right?"

Dava's hands come down fast as she stands up and looks at her friend, "Of course I heard right!"

"Okay okay…I'm sorry." Mia remains seated.

Dava starts to pace. "Things have not been good between them for a while. They don't know that I know but I know. I'm not stupid. I see things. I hear them when they don't think I hear them."

Mia is not sure what to say. She just lets her friend vent.

Dava stops and looks at her. "Did you know my Father had an affair?"

"What? No. When?"

She starts to pace back and forth again "A long time ago, like a really long time ago. My Mom keeps throwing it in my Dad's face. Every time my Mom is not happy she mentions it. I mean at first I was pissed ya know. I mean how could my Dad do that to my Mom. And now watching her and listening to her I think I am with my Dad on this. I mean how much punishment is she supposed to take for a mistake?"

Mia doesn't say anything. She knows it is a rhetorical question.

"So now when my Dad gets home late which is a lot lately, my Mom automatically thinks affair. I mean I guess I don't blame her but about a month ago I heard my Dad bring up counseling again."

"Counseling?"

"Yeah, she said again. So I am guessing they went to counseling when my Dad did her thing. Obviously it didn't work." Dava bends down and grabs a small twig from the grass. She throws it into the nearby woods. "I hate them! I am sick and tired of them fighting. Of sitting in the same room with them but being completely invisible! It's like I don't even matter Mia. They are so caught up in each other and their problems they don't even see me anymore." Dava starts to cry again. She collapses on her knees. "What am I going to do?"

Mia quickly kneels down and hugs her. "It's going to be okay Dava. You'll see."

Dava shakes her head against the asari's shoulder. "You…You don't know that."

And she doesn't know that. She doesn't know how to comfort her friend. "You matter to me Dava."

Dava wipes her face with her hands. She remains in the hug. When she trusts her voice she says, "You matter to me too Mia."

"Maybe," says Mia, "maybe we can ask my parents to…"

"No!" Dava sits back. She moves out of the hug and stands again. "You can't do that Mia you can't."

Mia stands. "Okay okay…I only meant…"

"You have to promise me."

She doesn't understand. "Okay Dava. But they may have some ideas. They may be able to help."

Dava starts to pace again. She is shaking her head. "I don't want them to know."

"Why?"

She stops and looks at Mia like she is insane or something. "Because your parents are perfect! You have your perfect little family and I don't want them to know about it!"

Mia lets out a breath to try to calm down. "My parents are not perfect Dava."

"They saved the fucking galaxy Mia! My parents can't compete with that."

"Whoa what are you talking about? Who said anything about competing?" Her friend is out of line.

"I don't want them to know."

"Fine." Mia crosses her arms. She is angry. Her parents are not perfect.

They are both silent for a time.

Dava stops pacing. She wipes a stray tear. "I'm sorry Mia."

Mia remains silent.

"I…I didn't mean it. I …well I don't know what to do and I am embarrassed I guess." She slowly makes eye contact.

Mia's anger slowly dissipates. She knows her friend is hurting. "I don't know what to do either Dava. That's why I think we need some adult help. I mean don't you?" Mia steps closer to her.

"What if…" her lower lip quivers, "what if they split up?"

Mia hugs her again. "You will be okay Dava. You are strong, beautiful, smart. You will be okay no matter what happens. They need to figure their shit out right?" Mia leans back to look her in the eyes. "You will be okay."

"Because I have you." It's a statement not a question.

"Because you're you."

Without thinking Dava leans in and kisses her. She hugs her close as she deepens the kiss. She doesn't want to hurt anymore. Doesn't want to think about her parents anymore. She wants to think about Mia. She knows Mia is interested because of how she was flirting with her before she left for Rannoch.

Mia is caught off guard to say the least. But the feel of Dava's lips on hers, her body pressed up to her, is very nice. She kisses back with all that she has. She started noticing Dava more in the past six months. Her feelings have moved beyond friendship but she wasn't sure if Dava shared them. She sure seems to.

Dava moves one hand behind Mia's neck to pull her ever closer. The other hand is moving toward her butt. She is lost in Mia.

Mia has her hands on Dava's face. She can still feel the moisture from her tears. She kisses along her neck and tastes them. She moves up again to capture her mouth with her own. Then she feels something in her mind. A force she is not used to. It doesn't feel right. She resists. She feels Dava hugging her closer. Too close. It's hard to breath, hard to think. She is trying to meld with her but Mia doesn't want to. This feels off this doesn't feel good anymore. Mia is scared. Mia blocks her mind. She doesn't want to meld. She feels the pressure again this time Dava is not tender. Mia pushes with all of her might. She pushes with her mind and her hands. "STOP!"

She is bent over. Her hands are on her knees as she catches her breath. She looks up to see Dava doing the same. Then she sees it. A flash of something behind her eyes. It frightens her. "What …" she takes another breath, "what the hell was that?"

Dava shakes her head. She is trying to catch her breath as well.

Mia stands up but keeps her distance. "Dava what was that? What did you think you were doing?"

She shakes her head again, "I..I don't know. I'm sorry." She stands up straight now.

"Sorry?" Mia is yelling now. "I blocked you and you what! Thought hey I am going to ignore that and just plunge in? You know better than that! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Dava steps toward her but Mia takes a step back. "I'm sorry Mia I….I don't know what came over me." She takes another step toward her but Mia steps back again this time raising her hand.

"I gotta go."

"Please Mia don't! I'm so sorry please…please don't go." Dava is near tears again. "I …please…"

Mia wants to be there for her friend but what she just did…no. Her instincts tell her to leave. "Dava. I'm sorry for what you are going through but that…that was NOT okay."

"I know…I know..I'm so sorry." She steps forward. Mia steps back.

"You need to calm down. I…we both need to calm down. I..I have to go."

"Please Mia." Dava steps closer. She is crying again. She doesn't want to lose her friend.

"Stop it!," Mia steps back again.

"Hey is everything all right over there?"

Mia looks behind her. It's an asari parent with a child holding her hand. Mia looks back at Dava. "I gotta go." She knows Dava won't follow especially with someone else there. Mia gives the asari parent a slight nod and walks away.

* * *

Atalia and Valya are a block away from the apartment that Shia owns. The Special Forces team is with them. The team consists of four highly geared and trained asari police officers.

Valya is still upset about their plans for the Ardat-Yakshi but there is nothing she can do about it. She has not spoken with Atalia about it since their briefing with Meryl a few hours ago. Her mind is wandering between Dara and her daughter Dava and what needs to be accomplished in the next few minutes.

"You set Valya? Hey?"

"What?"

"I said are you set?" asks Atalia. She was just briefing the Special Forces team on the layout of the apartment. Something she already looked at.

"Yeah."

"Hey." Atalia puts her hands on the former commando's shoulders. "You with me?"

Valya shrugs her off. "Yes."

They lock eyes for a moment.

"If you are not up for this…"

"I said I am with you Atalia. Now cut the dramatics and lets go." She hears a snicker from of the asari behind her.

Atalia nods to the Special Forces team. They move out. She turns to Valya before following, "Stay focused."

They are both armed with Shotguns. They each have their side arm as well. There has been no movement in or out of the apartment for the last two hours. They had a squad watching. Atalia doesn't want to wait anymore. She doesn't want more dead bodies. So the plan is to have the Special Forces team enter the apartment and detain anyone inside.

It is a nice sunny day out. Temperatures near 100 degrees again. Not a cloud in the sky. The neighborhood they are in is run down. There are clusters of people here and there up and down the street. The buildings are run down. Every single one of them looks to need a new paint job. The grass along the neighborhood block is either overgrown out of control or dead.

The apartment is one of four in the stand alone building. It is an upstairs unit. The stairs are on the outside of the building. Valya's job is to watch the back. Since it is an upstairs unit there is an outside fire escape. So Valya waits in the alley that is too narrow for a sky car.

She looks behind her. The long alley is empty. She checks her omni-tool. Atalia is on her way.

"Hey."

Valya nods.

Atalia positions herself in front of Valya near the corner of the building. She can watch the team enter above her. Her job will be to watch the front door to see if anyone gets past the team after entry.

"All set?" she asks.

"Set," says Valya.

Atalia punches a command in her omni-tool. The Special Forces team make a quiet entry. No need to force the door open if they can open it quietly. Valya looks behind her again. Nothing.

She turns her head forward then up when she is jumped. Something hit her from above and that something is in the form of an asari. Using her to land on the asari runs down the long alley way.

"We got a runner!" says Valya as she stands up and starts her pursuit.

Atalia looks behind her around the corner. She is hit immediately. She feels her shotgun leave her hands. When she opens her eyes from the first blow she sees the butt of her shotgun swinging toward her.

"Stop police!" Valya sees the asari turn left out of the alley. She is running toward the street. Valya makes the turn and sees the asari use her biotics to leap over a fence. Valya does the same. Without missing a step she is still on her. Valya looks down at her omni-tool quickly and hits a button. "This is Valya I am in pursuit of asari suspect. She is heading north on …." Her voice is cut off from the force that hits her in the back.

Valya rolls and rolls not letting go of her shotgun. She stands and immediately shields herself. She turns to see what hit her but doesn't see anything. She hears laughter. She points her shotgun turns around and points it toward the street. She is still between buildings. She looks up and sees nothing. The pounding in her ears is fast. It's her heartbeat.

She hears the crackle in the air and hits the deck. There is a nearby garbage dumpster that is thrown on its side from the force of whatever missed her. Valya looks and sees an asari standing not ten feet from her. Another ball of energy is heading her way she dives out of the way. Another ball this time she is not so lucky. Valya is thrown against the side of the building. The force of the hit makes her lose her shotgun. She lands on her hands and knees.

Valya quickly dodges the next attack. Throws her own biotic ball. It sails past the asari. Valya cannot tell if the asari is a kid or an adult. "Elina? We don't want to hurt you."

The asari laughs again and this time Valya is hoisted into the air then slammed to the ground. Air rushes out of her lungs. Her shield disappears

The asari takes a step closer.

Valya is not moving. She takes another step closer then another step.

"Leave her," there is a second asari now. "We need to get you to safety."

"We will leave when I am ready to leave. I want her power."

"We don't have time. Please we must go. They are coming."

Valya in one fluid motion gets on one knee, grabs her firearm and opens fire.

"Noooo!"

One asari is hit. The other is enraged. Bullets fly off her shield as Valya empties her clip. She hoists Valya up again but instead of slamming her down she suspends her. She walks up to her and grabs her throat with her hands. "You will pay for that." The asari sneers.

Valya can't move. Her limbs can't move. She can't breathe. She hears her name from a distance.

"This isn't over."

Valya sees something shiny. A pain she has never felt before. White dots swim in her eyes. She is on the ground…how did she get on the ground.

"Officer down we got an officer down! Hang in there Valya."

She doesn't know who is talking to her. She doesn't know what happened. Everything is getting so dark.

"Valya? Valya!"

* * *

Raina is in her room talking to Abby. Her bedroom door is open because no one else is home. Her parents along with Eva and Little A are at her grandfather Aethyta's for a few hours. Raina gave her excuses. She loves her grandpa but she wanted to talk to Abby.

"I am glad you are feeling better Abby."

"Yeah me too. It's nice to be able to sit up and not get dizzy. I should be able to actually go outside tomorrow for a short walk. My Mom is being very protective of me."

"I'm sure."

"I..well I was thinking Raina."

"About?"

"What if I could come for a visit?"

"That would be wonderful. But is your family…"

"No not my family….me."

Raina smiles. "You? You mean just you?"

"Yeah just me."

"Would your parents allow it? I mean to travel here by yourself?" She can see Abby laughing on the vid phone.

"I'm an adult Raina. I am fully capable of travelling on my own." She laughs again.

"Of course…I didn't realize. It's just...well I keep forgetting that you are considered an adult for your species."

"Ah yes my species," says Abby with a smile on her face. "So what do you think?"

Suddenly Raina gets a powerful feeling of sorrow. It takes her breath away.

"Raina? Hey Raina are you okay? What's going on?"

The front door opens and Raina sees that it is Mia. "Ahh Abby, I need to go."

"Okaayyy. Is it something I said?"

"No..no not at all. I will call you later okay?"

Before she can answer Raina disconnects the call. She hurries out of her room. "Mia?" Her sister is not in the kitchen or the family room. She goes upstairs to her bedroom. "Mia?"

"Go away."

Raina opens her door.

"I said go away!"

Ignoring her Raina steps into the room. "What happened?"

Mia is sitting on her bed. It is obvious she has been crying. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then," Raina sits next to her, "then we won't talk about it."

Mia leans her head on her sister's shoulder. "Where is everyone?"

"Grandpa's house," says Raina.

"Why aren't you there?"

"I made up an excuse to stay home so I could talk to Abby."

Mia chuckles a little, "At least you're honest."

"Most of the time."

"How is she?"

"She is doing a lot better."

"You like her don't you?"

Raina feels her cheeks burn a little. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

Mia sits up and looks at her, "What about me?"

"Does Dava feel the same for you as you do for her?"

Mia stands up to look out of her window. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did she do something Mia?"

"What about I don't want to talk about it did you not hear?"

"Sorry. It's just that you are obviously upset and I know you went to see her. It doesn't take my ability to figure out something went wrong."

Mia smiles a little. "Well nothing went wrong."

"And that is a lie."

Mia looks at her.

Raina shrugs, "My ability tells me so."

Mia rolls her eyes. She looks out the window again. Raina waits for her to talk.

"I don't really know what happened," says Mia. "One minute we are kissing and the next…"

Raina is happy for her sister because she knows that Mia likes Dava, but something is not right. "The next?"

Mia looks at her with fresh tears in her eyes. "She tried to meld with me Raina."

"What?" Raina stands up.

Mia sniffs. "We were in the park. She was really upset. Next thing I know she is kissing me. And it was great. I mean it was really, really great. Then I felt her." She points to her temple. "She wanted in. I mean we have melded before ya know as friends. We have shared memories that kind of thing, you know normal stuff."

Raina nods.

"But this…this was different. I blocked her. But she…" she looks out the window again. She doesn't want to look at her sister.

Raina takes a step closer, "What Mia? What did she do?"

"She kept trying to get in. She didn't respect my …" her hands come up to her face and she starts to cry.

Raina closes the distance. She turns her sister and hugs her.

"I stopped her…" she says as her voice cracks.

Raina feels a tremendous relief. She is happy to hear that Dava was stopped. "Are you alright? I mean… should I get Mom and Dad?"

"No!" Mia steps back from the hug. "No they can't know."

"Mia you did nothing wrong."

"You can't tell them Raina you can't."

"Okay..I won't say anything."

Mia is relieved. She sits back down on the bed again.

"Do you feel all right Mia? I mean do you have a headache or anything?"

She shakes her head no. "It's weird."

"What is?" Raina sits next to her.

"She looked as scared as I did when I stopped her."


	32. Chapter 32

**THESSIA**

Enjoying time with grandpa Aethyta. That is what Shepard, Liara, Eva and Little A are doing. For the last five minutes Little A has been giving her grandfather a play by play recounting of her time with Rael. The most awesome boy she has ever met.

Shepard and Liara knew she was smitten but did not know how bad until now.

"So are wedding bells in my future then?" asks Aethyta.

Little A blushes.

"I hardly think that is appropriate Dad," says Liara.

"What'd I say?" She looks at her other granddaughter, "And what about you Eva? You meet someone tall, dark and voluptuous?"

"Dad!"

Eva smiles. "Not really no."

"Too bad."

Liara's omni-tool rings. She excuses herself from the family room to take it.

"And your ankle is better then Little A?"

"Yes grandpa. It's like it never happened."

"Well that's good. I bet you weren't scared at all were ya?"

"Well I don't think so. Dad says I was in shock, I don't really remember. I passed out though," she says with a great big smile.

The Matriarch looks at Shepard, they both smile.

Liara pops into the room, "Elly."

Shepard knows something is wrong by the tone of her voice. She heads toward her. "What is it?"

"That was Dara. Valya has been injured. They are taking her to the hospital. I would like to go to her."

"Of course yeah. I'll come with you."

"We are supposed to bring Dava too. Do you know where she and Mia were meeting?"

"Yeah the pizza parlor," says Shepard.

"That's right." She is shaking.

"Hey." Shepard takes her hand. "Everything's going to be okay."

She won't look at her.

"What? What is it?"

"It doesn't sound good Elly."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is we need to get Dava to the hospital soon."

Shepard understands her meaning. She doesn't want to think of Valya dying but she cannot think of that right now. Right now she has to focus on finding Dava.

"I'll tell Dad. Hopefully she can watch the kids."

They enter the family room.

"What's up?" asks Aethyta.

"Dad are you available to watch the kids?"

"When?"

"Right now?" asks Liara. She gives her Dad a look. A look that says don't ask why right now.

"Sure thing. We can head up to your place."

"Thank you."

"Everything okay Mom?" asks Eva.

"Yes. We will be gone for a while." Liara hugs Eva then Little A. "We may not be home before you go to bed, so please behave for your grandfather."

"We will!" says Little A.

"Hang right here kids, I am going to see your parents out," says Aethyta. They step outside the house. "What is going on?"

"Valya's been injured," says Shepard. "Dara just called Liara."

"She wants us to bring Dava to the hospital because she might not …" Liara's voice trails off.

Shepard puts her arm around her. "Doesn't look good by the sound of it. So thanks for watching the kids."

"Yeah yeah no sweat. This have anything to do with that Ardat-Yakshi?"

Shepard and Liara stare at her. "What Ardat-Yakshi?"

* * *

Dava has been walking for what feels like hours. Her feet hurt and her head hurts. She has no idea what happened with Mia. She likes Mia a lot she thinks she might even love her. She just felt so drawn to her, she doesn't understand.

Her mother keeps calling her on her omni-tool but she won't answer. She doesn't want to talk to her or her Dad. She is sick of it, sick of them, sick of everything. She just wants out. She stops to look at her surroundings. She has no idea where she is. She knows she is outside of Armali's city limits but where she cannot tell. She brings up her omni-tool to check her position.

"Hello Dava."

Her head snaps up. She cannot believe her eyes. She is seeing a ghost standing before her. "Caressa?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Aethyta to fill in Shepard and Liara about her talk with Valya. The new detective wanted to learn more about the Ardat-Yakshi and Aethyta told her what she knew.

They are at their house now. Liara is on her way to the bedroom when she sees Mia and Raina in the family room. "Mia? What are you doing here?" Her daughter flinches a little at the tone. "Sorry…sorry honey. Where is Dava?"

Shepard enters the house in time to hear her reply.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you were having pizza together?"

"We were but…"

Shepard sees Raina looking at her Mother but when Liara does not make eye contact with her she looks at Shepard instead. Her oldest daughter gives her a slight shake of the head.

"But what Mia this is very important," says Liara.

"Honey, why don't you get what you need. I will talk to her."

Liara looks at her then Mia then back at her.

Shepard smiles, "Go ahead."

Liara lets out a sigh, "Fine." She hurries into their bedroom.

Shepard turns to the kids.

"What's going on Dad?" asks Mia.

"Dava's father has been injured. We thought she was with you. Liara told Dara that we would bring her to the hospital with us. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Sorry no."

Shepard knows something is going on. She can tell her daughter has been crying. She looks at Raina again then back at Mia. "Are you okay Mia?"

Mia nods but doesn't look at her.

"Something I need to know?"

Raina puts her arm around Mia's shoulder, "Maybe later Dad."

"Would she be at the pizza parlor?"

"We never made it to the pizza parlor," says Mia. "Last I was with her was at the park."

"Can you try calling her please?"

Mia looks at her wide-eyed. Then she looks at her sister for help.

"Look I don't know what is going on and you don't have to tell me right now, but you have to call her. Whatever happened between the two of you we are talking about her Father's life here."

Raina nods to her sister.

Mia brings up her omni-tool. She dials Dava. There is no answer.

"We ready?" asks Liara.

"You keep trying and tell me when you get a hold of her," says Shepard. "Your grandfather and sisters will be here shortly. Don't leave the house okay?"

"Okay Dad," says Raina.

Liara is by the door. When she sees Elly approach she asks, "Well? Where is she?"

"She doesn't know."

* * *

It doesn't take too long to reach the hospital. Liara and Shepard walk quickly to the waiting area. They both see Dara in a small family waiting room. She is there with what appears to be a Thessia Police Officer by the way she holds herself. Perhaps Valya's partner?

"Dara?"

"Oh Goddess Liara." The asari gives her a hug. She gives Shepard a hug as well. She looks beyond them. "Wh Where's Dava?"

"She is not with Mia," says Shepard.

"What? What do you mean? They were going to spend the day together."

The other asari in the room steps closer. She clears her throat. "Hello, I am Atalia."

Liara nods her head.

Shepard extends her hand. When the asari takes it she studies her face. "What happened to you?"

"She's the reason my bondmate is in this place," says Dara. "I told you I don't want you here."

"Why don't we get something to drink?" asks Liara as she takes Dara's arm and walks her out of the waiting room.

"What does she mean by that?" asks Shepard.

"I …didn't realize you were friends with Valya. I am her partner."

"What happened Atalia?" Shepard is not in the mood for a fan right now.

"We were tracking a subject. Valya and I got separated. When I reached her she was down."

"Mmm Hmm. And you what? Took the butt of a shotgun to the face?"

Atalia is shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Made plenty of those marks myself. Was she shot?"

"Stabbed."

"By?"

"Didn't see anything."

"And you are the lead detective? Do I have that right?"

Atalia feels like she is being interrogated. She nods.

"You have any idea who did this?"

"I…I can't comment on an ongoing investigation."

Shepard studiers her further without saying a word. She is thinking of asking about the Ardat-Yakshi that is supposedly on the loose based on what Aethyta said but she decides against it.

"Have you heard anything of her condition?"

"Just that she is in emergency surgery. The Doctor will speak to Dara when she is done."

"She doesn't seem to like you much, why is that?"

Atalia shrugs her shoulders, "I have no idea. I just met her."

"Well I don't know about you, but I hate waiting. I need to find their daughter. Want to help me?"

The detective is a bit thrown. "Help you?"

"Yeah help me. Valya's daughter is missing. I am going to go find her. You want in?"

"I…I should really wait here."

"Suit yourself."

"Wait."

Shepard turns to face her.

"Let's take my car."

* * *

"I don't understand where could she be if she is not with Mia?" asks Dara.

"I'm sorry Dara. It sounds like they had an argument and parted ways at the park by the pizza parlor. At least that is what Elly told me," says Liara.

Dara is hugging herself. "What if…Goddess this is why I hate Valya's job!" Dara sits in a nearby chair. They found a small sitting area away from the waiting room.

Liara sits next to her. She looks at the message when her omni-tool beeps. It is Elly. She is telling her that she and Valya's partner are going to look for Dava. She will keep her informed.

"Is that news?" asks Dara.

"Elly and Atalia are going to go look for Dava now."

"Well that's just great."

Liara doesn't understand her anger. "What's the matter?"

"You know she is probably sleeping with my bondmate. And now she is going to find my daughter. I don't want her anywhere near her!" Dara walks briskly to the waiting room but is too late. They are no longer there.

"What are you talking about Dara?"

Dara starts to pace. "I don't want her anywhere near my family."

Liara has no idea what is going on. "Dara can you talk to me please. What do you mean?"

Dara looks at her. "I think she is having an affair Liara, I thought I said that."

Liara ignores her tone of voice. "What makes you say that?"

"Late nights with that detective. I mean did you see her? She's gorgeous Liara. Ten times more attractive that Lahja and we both know how well Valya resisted her."

Liara waits before responding. To hear about another affair does not sound like Valya at all. She wonders why Dara would jump to such a conclusion. "Are you sure Dara?"

The asari turns toward her with such anger in her eyes. "What?"

"I mean how can you be sure she is having an affair? Did you see her?"

Dara shakes her head. "I've had it. I have had it with her. I hated that she was a commando. Every time she went to train or had those overnight training weekends I was worried I would hear from her commanding officer that she was killed. So what does she do? She applies to be a police officer. I tried to be supportive Liara I tried. I mean she had to quit being a commando. She obviously could not resist Lahja. But now this!" Dara looks out the window. "I …I don't want this. I never wanted this."

"Dara," Liara places her hand on her shoulder. "I am having a hard time following…"

Dara shrugs off the hand. She walks away from Liara. "I don't want to be with her anymore Liara. I know it makes me sound horrible especially now since she is fighting for her life, but …but I didn't ask for this!"

"Yes you did," says Liara.

Dara turns to face her, "Excuse me?"

"You made a choice to share your life with her when you bonded. You made a choice to remain with her even after her infidelity. You chose that Dara you did."

Dara says nothing.

Liara slowly approaches her, "You chose to be supportive of her when she changed careers. She loved being a commando Dara you know that. I remember when I had dinner with you and your friends when we first met. She couldn't stop talking about it. But she gave it up."

"She had to!"

"No." Liara raises her hand to Dara. "She did not. You wanted her to because you were afraid that she would not be able to resist Lahja. She gave up her second love for her first….you. And now you are standing here as you say where she is fighting for her life, and you want to leave her."

Tears start to trickle down Dara's cheeks.

"Perhaps you are scared and this is how you deal with your fear. I don't know. Maybe something has been going on for a while and that is why this is coming as a shock to me. Perhaps I was not a very good friend to you Dara if you were going through something I would have liked to help."

Dara wipes at her tears.

"All I know is that woman loves you. She loves you and she loves your daughter. She has done nothing but sacrifice for you and from where I am standing it seems like that is not enough for you. So my question to you is why Dara. Why is it not enough?"

Dara is not sure what to say. She feels ashamed. She shakes her head. "I just don't feel like she is mine anymore." She sits. She cannot contain herself anymore. She cries into her hands.

* * *

Her head is pounding. Dava slowly opens her eyes. She cannot move. She is sitting on a chair in an empty room. Her hands are tied behind her back and her ankles are tied to the two front chair legs. She doesn't know how long she has been unconscious but judging from the sun that is shining through the cracks of the walls she would say it is late afternoon.

The walls look to be made of wood slats. She lifts her head to look around and gasps when she notices feet in the corner. "Who's there? Where am I?"

An asari emerges from shadow. She looks nervous.

"Caressa? Is that you?"

The asari nods.

"I thought…" her eyes move to her bare legs. She sees the marking on her. "I thought you were dead."

She shakes her head no.

Dava wonders why she is not speaking. She looks closer, are those tears? "What am I doing here Caressa?"

She doesn't reply. Fear crosses her face when she hears someone outside. She goes back to her corner where Dava can hardly see her.

"Caressa?"

The door opens quickly letting in blinding light from the sun. Dava has to squint. She cannot see who is walking toward her, but they are coming fast. She cannot see the punch that hits her square in the jaw. Or the next one that hits her in the nose or the next one in the cheek.

"You bitch!"

She is hit again and again and again.

Dava's eyes fill with water. She cannot see, she does not understand what is going on.

"Your father killed her!"

She is thrown back, chair and all. She can't move her limbs. She is lying on her back now looking up. She turns her head to the side and spits out blood so she doesn't choke on it. Her eyes are not clear enough to see who is standing over her.

She is kicked this time. Dava cries out.

"Stop! Stop!"

"What did you say to me?"

Dava hears whimpering. She turns her head to see what is happening. The asari has her hand over Caressa's throat. "I don't take orders from you." Dava remains very still.

The asari lets her go. Caressa is gasping for breath.

"Get in your corner!"

The bigger asari moves above Dava's head and hoists her chair up again. The motion makes her dizzy and her side hurts all the more. She can't really feel her face anymore.

"You are going to bring her to me bait." She spits out the words.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Elina. Don't you recognize me Dava?"

The wounded asari looks at her, tries to make her eyes focus. She does recognize her. "You…" she looks at the corner where she knows Caressa is cowering, confusion on her face, "but I thought…"

Elina laughs.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Shepard and Atalia had no luck at the pizza parlor. Their next stop is the park. They both have been approaching people showing them a holographic picture of Dava. Shepard had one in her omni-tool.

"Yes I saw her." It is an asari parent with a child. She is packing up her things.

"Atalia over here," says Shepard. "Please go on."

"She was here with another asari. They were hot and heavy one minute and cold as ice the next. The asari she was with seemed scared of her."

"What do you mean?" asks Shepard.

"Like I said. They were embraced in a kiss. Boy do I remember kissing like that." She clears her throat. "Anyway. I don't think the other one liked it. Told her to stop. That one," she points at the display of the photo, "she started crying. She was apologizing. You ask me they got their signals crossed. The first asari left and then she," she points again. "she just walked away."

"Did you see where?" asks Atalia.

"Down that way. Stopped paying attention once the other asari left. She seemed real scared. Wanted to make sure she was okay ya know. Kids these days always seem to be in a hurry to grow up."

Shepard nods. Now she knows why Mia was so upset.

"Look I gotta go."

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the information," says Shepard.

The asari and her child walk away.

"Well I guess we go that way then," says Atalia.

Shepard is lost in her thoughts. She wonders what actually happened between Dava and her daughter.

"Shepard?"

"Huh?"

"We should get going."

"Yeah. Can you give me a minute please? I need to check in with my family."

"Sure." Atalia figures she will check in with the station, the hospital then Akira.

* * *

"Dava?" Mia is alone in her room. She wasn't sure if she should answer her omni-tool, but she knows she needs to tell her that her Dad is hurt.

"Mia?"

"Are you okay Dava you sound funny?"

"Shut up and listen Mia."

She swallows. "Who is this?"

"I am the one who has your precious girlfriend. If you want to see her alive tomorrow I suggest we meet."

"Don't do it Mia don't do it!"

"Shut up!"

Mia hears scuffling on the other end.

"Don't you hurt her!"

"I don't take orders from you Mia."

"Who are you?"

"Come and find out. You bring anyone with you and she's dead."

"Dava!" The call disconnects. She looks at the display and sees an address then a picture. It's of Dava's beat up and bloody face. Mia turns as white as a ghost.

Her omni-tool beeps again.

"Dava? Dava are you okay?"

"No honey it's Dad. I take it by your greeting you have not heard from her?"

Mia takes a few breaths to try to calm down. "Ahhh no Dad I haven't. How is Aunt Valya?"

"She is a fighter."

"What does that mean?"

Shepard sighs, "It means I don't know honey. I'm sorry. I am working with her partner to find Dava. We are at the park right now."

"Oh?"

"I know what happened Mia. Are you alright?"

She wonders how she could know. Does she know everything? "How?"

"Atalia and I found a witness that recognized Dava's photo. She told us what she saw." When there is no reply, "Mia turn on your vid display."

Mia knows it is not really a request, more of an order. She turns it on. "Yes I'm here sorry." Her mind is racing.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Mia drops her gaze. "I thought you said you knew."

"I just know you were kissing then you weren't and you seemed scared. Does that sound about right?"

Mia nods.

"Look honey I want to know what happened but…"

"But you have to find Dava to get her to her Dad."

"That's right. Do you have any idea of where she could have gone? Does she have a place she goes to when she wants to be alone, something like that?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you heard from your mother?"

"No."

"Okay. She is still at the hospital with Dara. Can you do me a favor and call her for me? Tell her we are still looking."

"Sure."

"Thanks honey. And Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Mia lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding after the call disconnects. She thinks about what she needs to do and prays to the Goddess that she makes it to Dava in time.

* * *

Dara and Liara have been waiting in silence. Dara is exhausted and has finally stopped crying. She is thinking about everything Liara said to her. She sees a Doctor approach the waiting room. "Liara?"

Liara looks up at her then follows her gaze to the approaching Doctor.

Dara stands and holds out her hand.

Liara stands and grabs it.

The Doctor enters. "Ahh Dara?"

"Yes?"

"Your bondmate made it through surgery."

Liara squeezes her hand.

"Thank the Goddess," says Dara.

"She lost a lot of blood. Though it is a good sign that she made it this far, she is still in serious condition."

"How… how serious?"

"We will watch her over the next twenty-four hours. If she makes it past that then we will talk."

"If?"

"I am sorry that I do not have better news."

Dara is speechless. Of course she still loves Valya. Of course she doesn't want to lose her.

"Can she see her Doctor?" asks Liara when Dara does not speak.

"Not more than five minutes. I will have a Nurse take you to her."

Dara squeezes Liara's hand. She doesn't trust her voice.

"I will wait here Dara."

The asari nods. She follows the Doctor then the Nurse. When she enters the room she sees her bondmate lying still….so very still. There are numerous tubes attached to her arms and hand. Dara sits on the nearby stool. "Can I touch her?" she asks the Nurse.

The Nurse nods to her with a smile.

Dara carefully takes her limp hand. She kisses it softly. "I'm here Valya. Please don't leave me. I …well I know you wanted to talk last night and I couldn't be bothered. I have been so caught up in my fears that I have not given you the benefit of the doubt." She wipes at a tear.

"I am so sorry Valya. I know I don't deserve you I know I don't. I know I haven't been fair to you and you have just taken it. I have punished you and punished you for something you did so …so long ago. I'm so sorry. I see how selfish I have been. I see how stupid and scared I have been." She kisses her hand.

"I …I have been so worried about losing you that I am driving you away. I don't want to lose you honey I don't. Please….please don't leave me Valya….I need you. Our daughter needs you. I love you. I know ….I know I haven't said it for so long and I am sorry for that I really am. So please…please just open your eyes so I can tell you okay? Please come back to me Valya. I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

**THESSIA**

"Well there you," says Arelia. "I almost forgot what you looked like."

Ever since they returned from Earth, Miranda has been in her secure lab pouring over the contents of what Oriana gave her when they were at Ashley's house.

"That bad?"

"Well you don't look that good." Arelia dishes out some food for her.

"I missed dinner?"

"You have missed many meals." The asari sits down across from her.

"Sorry." Miranda starts eating.

"So are you going to keep me in suspense?"

No reply.

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?" She eats another bite. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"What are you working on?"

Miranda finally swallows her last bite. "You are familiar with RUST right?"

"Yes. That is the disease left behind by the reapers right?"

"That's right. They rusted into the water supply and years later people started getting sick."

"Do we need to worry?"

"No. During the clean up here on Thessia one of the things they first fixed was the water filtration and sewage. They wanted to make sure nothing was polluted."

Arelia takes a sip of her tea. "And Earth did not do this?"

"They did, but some areas were polluted before the safety measures were put back into place. Which is why RUST is more of an Earth problem than a Thessia problem."

"But I thought I heard that other planets, even Palaven were affected."

"Oh they were, or I should say are," says Miranda, "just not to the degree of Earth. More reapers reached Earth and more died there."

"I see." Arelia takes Miranda's plate. She sets it in the kitchen sink. "So what exactly is Oriana working on?"

"A cure."

"I don't understand. Why is that such a secret?"

"Exactly."

"I don't follow."

"The woman who heads this project, her name is Dr. Blair Sadler. Oriana went to school with her for a time. She is heading the project. Oriana said in her notes that her first day there the woman revealed a reaper in their facility."

"What?"

Miranda nods. She looks around the kitchen, "Where are the kids?"

"By the pool." Arelia sits down again across from her bondmate. "So it's secret because of the reaper?"

"That is my guess. But this woman, I don't know. Oriana says she has a funny feeling about her. She thinks she may be infected with the disease and that she is personally funding the project to get a cure, though Dr. Sadler did say it was a joint venture between the Human and Asari people."

"And you don't believe that?"

"I'm not sure. I still don't have enough data. I have been trying to trace this woman's financials."

"And?"

"And I keep hitting a wall. She is very good at covering her tracks."

Arelia knows that look, she has seen it before. "And you think there is something to find?"

Miranda's face lights up. "I do. Her background is all too….clean."

"Do you have to go back to Earth?"

"Not yet no besides if Oriana is being watched away from the lab as she suspects my visiting now after being there may raise suspicion."

"Have you figured out a way to communicate with each other undetected?"

"I think so."

"You think so? That does not sound promising Miranda."

"I can bounce our signals so they cannot find the source but it is a risk and I don't want to put Oriana or her family in danger."

"I should say not."

"In the meantime, I am going to try to find out more about this Dr. Sadler and see what I come up with. We may have to talk to Liara and use her Shadow Broker contacts to pass information."

"Just be careful. I have gone to one funeral already this month I don't want to go to another one for a very, very long time.

* * *

Shepard is waiting for Atalia in the parking lot of the park. She just got off her omni-tool with Mia and wishes she could hold her daughter. She could see the fear in her eyes when she told her she knew what happened. The retired Captain knows there is more to the story but she has to find Dava because her father is in critical condition.

The detective approaches.

"Any news?" asks Shepard.

"Valya made it through surgery but it will be touch and go for the next 24 hours."

"Anything else?"

Atalia is silent for a moment. She is thinking about sharing case information with Shepard.

The human waits.

"Forensics finished going through the apartment."

"And?"

"They found this." She displays what appears to be a family photo.

"That's Shia and Tolan," says Shepard. "And that looks to be Caressa. I remember her from years ago when they stopped by the house one night. Who is that?" She points to another asari in the picture. She looks to be a little older than Caressa.

"No idea. We are thinking it might be Elina."

Shepard looks at her. "Who is Elina?"

Atalia shrugs her shoulders. "Looks like a sister maybe."

Shepard puts it together. "Is Elina the Ardat-Yakshi?"

"What?"

"Come on Atalia don't give me that. I know there is an Ardat-Yakshi on the loose," she keeps her voice down as she looks around so as not to be overheard.

"Who told you that? Did Valya tell you that because if she did…"

Shepard steps closer to Atalia and jabs her finger at her chest. "You listen to me. No she did not tell me a damn thing. She happened to talk to someone I know about Ardat-Yakshi. They told me about it. Doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Now is she is or isn't she?"

Atalia is up against the sky car. She knows Shepard only by reputation. Valya never told her she knew the savior of the galaxy. Though she is just as tall as the retired Captain maybe even an inch or two taller, she has a presence about her that is very intimidating.

Shepard takes a step back realizing she probably is scaring the poor detective.

"We believe so yes. But we cannot be sure if the Ardat-Yakshi is Elina, Caressa or Shia. Even though Shia is dead…"

"Wait…what? Dead?"

"Yes. Valya was able to shoot one of her attackers. It was Shia."

"Shit." Shepard starts to pace.

"The interviews we have conducted all point to Caressa. That she is off somehow, that her eyes are…"

"Yes!" Shepard stops and looks at the detective. "I remember her eyes. They were off somehow. She seemed really sweet one minute and then the next she was downright scary. But that…that is pretty young to be an Ardat-Yakshi isn't it?"

Atalia shrugs. "A lot of the research on them was destroyed in the war."

"Which is probably why Valya talked to a Matriarch about it."

"She talked to…when did this happen?"

Shepard looks at her. "You're the detective. Seems to me you should have known about it. Valya obviously didn't tell you."

"No she didn't." Atalia thinks back to the first few days on the job with her and how Valya did not trust her right away. "We have not been partners very long. This is our first case together."

"I get it. You guys are feeling each other out. Figuring out how much you can trust each other."

They are quiet for a few moments. "We should go. Head down that road see if we find anything," says Shepard.

"Sounds good." They get into the patrol sky car and head where the asari parent told them Dava headed.

* * *

Raina is in the kitchen getting something to drink when she is overcome with a sense of doom. Her mind flashes to her nightmare of Mia dying. She bends over to put her head between her knees because her world is starting to spin. She is sweating and she can't catch her breath.

"Raina?" It's Mia. She has a bag over her shoulder that makes a large clanking sound when it hits the kitchen floor. "Are you okay?"

Raina grabs her forearm to help ground her.

Mia helps her straighten up and sits her down at the kitchen table. She is pale and trembling. "Here take this." Mia hands her a drink.

Raina drinks the water slowly. She takes deep breaths. Then she looks at her sister. She looks at the bag on the kitchen floor. She stands suddenly and grabs Mia's wrist, "What you are doing? Where are you going?"

Her intensity scares Mia. She tries to make her sister let go. "I….I'm going to go work out."

"Liar!" She pushes Mia away and opens the bag.

"No don't!"

It contains weapons from their Dad's armory. Mia reaches for the bag but Raina uses her biotics to push her back.

"I have to go Raina!"

"No. We are calling Mom and Dad."

"No!" Mia tries to get past Raina to the bag again but Raina pushes her again with biotics. "You can't Raina." Raina brings up her omni-tool. "She said she would kill her!"

Raina looks at her, "Who?"

"Dava! You can't ….you can't tell anyone. She will know."

"Mia! Would you think for a minute! If you go on your own it's suicide."

"What am I supposed to do? They beat the shit out of her Raina. She sent me a picture. She told me if I don't come alone she will kill her."

Mia tries to move past her but Raina freezes her in place this time.

"Raina!"

"Stop! Just stop Mia." She takes a breath in and slowly lets it out. "Who is _she_?"

"Some asari named Elina." Mia struggles in the barrier but it's no use she can't move.

"Who is Elina?"

"I don't know! All I know is she has Dava."

"Show me." Raina lets her go.

Mia brings up her omni-tool and shows her the picture of Dava's beat up face, it's signed Elina. Then she shows the address.

"Where is that?" Raina checks her GPS. "It's just outside of Armali. When are you supposed to meet this Elina?"

"She said if I wanted Dava to be alive tomorrow I am to meet her alone. I have to go Raina I have to. I can't let anything happen to her." Mia starts to tear up.

"You will…you will."

She wipes a tear from her cheek. "I will?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Dara is sitting in the small family waiting room. Liara practically had to force her to eat something. She was relieved when she finally did. It seems to have calmed her a little.

"I can't believe I have been so stupid Liara."

"Dara you need to get some sleep." The asari looks terrible.

"I can't. I can't leave her."

Dara was able to sit with Valya for about five minutes. They have not allowed her back in since. That was about two hours ago.

"Why don't you try to lie down here across these chairs just for a little bit," says Liara. She walks Dara over to the long row of chairs.

Dara sits. "I don't think I could sleep anyway Liara. I… I can't lose her without her knowing how sorry I am…I just…I just can't."

"Shh Shh I know." Liara gently pushes her shoulder so the asari lies down. "I am sure you will be able to see her again soon. Just rest a minute Dara…. Please."

Dara wipes at her cheek. She shifts position to get comfortable and lets out a long breath. "Just for a minute."

Liara sits across the room. She sees a message from Shepard. She looks at Dara. The asari is already asleep. Liara leaves the waiting room to call her bondmate.

* * *

The sun is lower now as evening approaches. Mia's hands are shaking. She is scared for herself and for Dava. The address would have been very difficult to find if it weren't for GPS. It is located in a densely wooded area barring the open area where the shack sits. She figures this is the perfect hide out.

From her vantage point about two hundred yards away, the small run down shack looks to be one level. She of course does not know the layout inside. The temperature is dropping as the sun lowers. No more blaring 100 degree heat.

Taking in and letting out a few deep breaths she emerges from the dense woods and walks up the path leading to the shack. She is wearing a hood and is hunched over a little. Hands are hidden from view.

As she approaches she hears something inside but then it grows quiet. The asari swallows and knocks on the door.

"Lose the gun."

She hears a voice behind her. It sounds like a young voice. She raises her hands. She slowly reaches behind her in her waistband and takes out the sidearm and holds it out.

"Drop it."

She drops it.

"In."

She opens the door. She sees something toward the end of the shack; it looks to be someone sitting in a chair. With the sun getting lower the shack inside is a bit dark. She takes a step over the threshold then is hit from behind.

Whoever made her drop her gun just threw her further inside the shack with a biotic push.

The hooded asari gets to her feet and remains perfectly still. Head lowered. Eyes looking, seeking her enemy.

"Welcome."

"No Mia no." She hears Dava's voice to her right. She knows Dava is in the chair, but she is too far away to help at the moment.

The asari that was behind her quickly moves past her and seems to disappear in a corner.

An asari emerges from her left. Her eyes almost glow in the dark. She sees a hunger in them. "Hello Mia."

She says nothing.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Elina walks a step closer. "It is good that you came. My hands were starting to get sore from hitting your girlfriend."

Dava moans a little. It looks as though she is trying to lift her head.

Elina just stares at her and smiles. "The poor dear lost consciousness for a while, but she seems to be okay now." She turns her attention to Mia. "Come closer Mia. Take off your hood. I promise this won't hurt….much. I have looked forward to having you. Having your power."

She doesn't move.

"I said come here!" Purple and blue light dance around each of her hands. She is angry.

The hooded asari takes one step forward then extends her hands out throwing a stasis field toward Elina. "Now!" Liara throws a shield onto the sitting figure she assumes is Dava.

The door to the shack is pulled away leaving only the opening.

Anger flares in Elina's eyes as she sees that it is not Mia that stands before her but her mother. She dodges the stasis field. She throws a biotic ball of energy at Liara. The asari is thrown from her feet and slammed into the side of the shack causing dust and debris to fall from the force of the hit. Liara falls onto her hands and knees.

Shepard is through the opening first. She is shielded. She fires her weapon at Elina. Atalia is on her heels doing the same.

"Aah!" Elina quickly shields herself after getting one in the arm. Her shield absorbs each bullet as it is fired.

Shepard and Atalia's guns out of ammo, ready their biotics. Liara slowly gets to her feet. Blood is dripping from her lower lip. She wipes at it with the back of her hand.

"You can stop this now Elina!" says Shepard before Atalia has a chance to say anything. "No one else has to get hurt."

Elina looks between the three. She backs up so that Dava is directly behind her while the three are in front of her. The air is thick with electricity.

"My my what do we have here? Ladies and Gentleman we have two esteemed guests in our presence. The infamous Elly Shepard retired Captain of the Alliance, Savior of the Galaxy. And let's not forget her bondmate Dr. Liara T'Soni expert on all things Protheans and Reapers. I feel as though I should bow or kiss your hand." She smiles.

"Elina we can help you," says Liara. She has taken off her hood for better movement.

"Help me? Who says I need help? I have never felt more alive!" She turns and lifts Dava with her biotics. She throws her toward the three.

Liara and Atalia are quick. They catch her in a biotic bubble. Dava is too shocked too scream.

Elina slams a hole through the back of the shack and runs out. Shepard follows reloading her sidearm.

Liara and Atalia gently set Dava down. "Go I got her," says Atalia.

Liara rushes through the new opening of the shack. When she gets outside she sees her bondmate flying through the air. "Shepard!"

The crackle in the air gets her attention. Liara dives out of the way. The purple and blue ball smashes into the shack shaking its walls. Another hit could bring the whole thing down.

Liara moves her position so that the shack is not behind her.

Elina laughs as she circles the archeologist. "Just you and me Dr. T'Soni." She spits the words out with such spite. "Scared?"

"Hardly," she says though she is shocked at the power the asari has, she was not expecting it. She shields herself.

Elina throws a ball to her left. Liara moves right and is caught in a field. She is hoisted into the air and slammed to the ground. The air barks out of her lungs. Her shield dissipates. She spits more blood. One arm cradles her torso as she moans.

Elina strides toward Liara who is on her hands and knees. Liara quickly stands but Elina is there. "If I can't have your daughter I guess you will do." She grabs Liara's head between both hands. Her eyes go black.

She is hit from two different sides. Elina is knocked away from Liara. The former Shadow Broker is thrown out of the way. Elina looks around and sees Mia and Raina on either side of her. She hisses. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Elina walks toward Mia with purpose. Raina throws a stasis field at her but it only slows her, it does not trap her. Raina looks to her mother. She is not getting up.

Mia uses her biotics to leap out of the way. She quickly launches a biotic ball at Elina.

Elina's shield absorbs it. She returns fire with her own ball that hits Mia square in the chest. She is thrown off her feet about five years and lands on her back with a thud.

Elina laughs as she walks toward the down asari.

Raina runs toward Elina. She has a gun. She stops. Aims. Fires.

Elina is hit in the shoulder and in the leg. Her shield is failing. She turns. She hoists Raina in the air and throws her into the side of the shack causing the walls to collapse.

Mia is slowly getting on her feet. Elina is there. She punches her in the face. Mia sways a little. Elina punches her again and again and again, until she falls over. She kicks her. Mia rolls away just as another kick grazes her hip.

On her feet now she launches herself at Elina tackling the asari to the ground. She lets out a scream of pent of frustration and anger. Mia is on top of her. She punches her in the face over and over again as hard as she can.

Elina bucks her hips throwing Mia off balance. Elina grabs her throat with one hand shifts her weight and throws her to the side. And just like that she is on top of Mia. She smiles down at her. Her hand is slowly squeezing around her throat. She leans in close. She licks Mia's face from jaw to temple. "Ready for me?" Her hands move to Mia's head then her eyes go black.

The pain is excruciating. Mia has never felt anything like it before in her life. It feels as if all of her nerve endings are on fire. Just as suddenly as the pain starts the pain stops. Mia is panting for breath. She feels Elina release her. But why?

Elina looks down at her side. Touches her side with her hand. She holds it up to see blood. Elina looks to see where the shot came from. It's Shepard. The human is leaning heavily on her left leg pointing her gun.

"You." Elina stands. Mia rolls out of the way.

Light forms around Elina's hands but another shot rings out. The pain. The burning pain. This is not what was supposed to happen. Elina falls to her knees. She was supposed to get Mia's power. She coughs up blood. She's too young to die now. She turns her head toward Mia who is sitting on her knees trying to catch her breath. "You…you were supposed to be mine."

Shepard limps up to the kneeling asari. She places the nozzle of the gun to her temple. "Look away Mia."

She does not look away when her father pulls the trigger.


	34. Chapter 34

**THESSIA**

Mia has never seen someone die in front of her before. She has never seen someone kill in front of her either. As she tries to catch her breath, her brain is processing what she just witnessed. Her father killed Elina with a gunshot to the head.

She looks beyond her father's legs and sees the collapsed shack. "Dava," she whispers. She flinches as she speaks because she hurts. Everything hurts. Whatever Elina did to her set her nerves on fire and the pain hasn't stopped.

"Mia? Mia can you hear me?" It's Shepard.

"Dad….I…hurt." Mia falls from her knees onto her side. She curls up into a ball as her body starts to spasm uncontrollably.

Shepard doesn't know what happened. One minute she was running through the hole in the back of the shack and the next she was flying through the air. Her head is bleeding. She knows she lost consciousness for a time. When she woke she heard her daughter screaming. She saw Elina over her child. She thought she was witnessing her death.

Instinct kicked in. Her blurry vision and her right leg that didn't seem to work right were forgotten. She stood up aimed her weapon and fired. She approached Elina as quickly as she could then killed her.

"Mia, Mia can you hear me honey?" Shepard doesn't know how to help her daughter. Aside from cuts on her face and a bloody nose she does not seem to have any broken bones. But her daughter is in agony and she doesn't know what to do. "Mia Mia!"

She continues to spasm every few seconds. The pain is so great she doesn't utter a sound. Shepard watches helplessly as the spasms stop long enough for her daughter to take a breath before they start up again.

"Mia….Mia hang on." Shepard tries to run toward the shack but her leg buckles. She gets up as fast as she can and starts to walk as fast as she is able. "Liara!"

"Shepard is that you?"

Shepard tries to clear her blurry vision by shaking her head. "Atalia?" She sees a figure approach.

Atalia was in the shack. She told Liara to go help Shepard. She stayed behind to free Dava from the chair she was tied to. She was able to free Dava and help her leave through the entrance of the shack when something hit it and caused it to collapse. She left Dava lying on the ground near unconsciousness.

"Yeah. Where's Elina?" When she gets a better look at the human she says, "You're bleeding. You need to sit down."

"No I need to find Liara. Mia needs help." Shepard sways on her feet.

Atalia places her hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Elly?" a soft moan.

"Liara!" Shepard sees her bondmate ten yards away.

Atalia helps Shepard get to her. The asari is lying on her back; blood is dripping from her mouth.

"Liara!" Shepard kneels down wincing as she does. "Can you move?"

"I'll check on our backup," says Atalia.

Liara coughs. Blood and saliva drip from her lower lip.

"Don't try to move okay honey. Help is coming. Can you tell me where you hurt?" Shepard looks in Mia's direction. She can still see her convulsing every few seconds.

Liara points to her torso.

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

Liara's eyes are pleading for help. She nods.

"Okay. Let's move you to your side see if that helps okay. Stay calm honey just focus on slow breaths okay." Shepard moves Liara to her side. She lies down next to her to see her face. "Is that better?"

Liara is able to take in a deeper breath. She nods.

"Help is on the way," says Atalia. "I am going to check the shack. I thought I heard movement."

"Liara," says Shepard.

The asari's eyes flutter. "Liara you need to help me. I need your help."

She opens her eyes, her breathing is ragged. She focuses as best she can on her bondmate.

"I think Elina did something to Mia. She is in a lot of pain but no physical injuries that I can see."

Liara closes her eyes.

"Liara please tell me what to do. She's convulsing…says everything hurts."

The asari reaches out to her. Shepard takes her hand. Quickly kisses it. "What? What Liara?"

"Meld."

"Meld? I…I can't do that for her Liara…I…she's in so much pain…"

"Raina." Shepard barely hears her. Her eyes flutter close.

"Liara! Liara!" Shepard checks her pulse. It is slow but at least it's there.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Atalia is at the shack. She hears something move.

"Hello?"

There it is again.

Atalia quickly uses her biotics to move the wood slats and debris. "I'm coming hang on." As she moves a few last pieces of wood she sees her. Raina is huddled in a small ball. She is shielded and unharmed. "Raina?"

Raina stopped Mia from going to find Dava on her own. Her idea was to involve her parents. She called her Dad first and told her that Elina had Dava and gave her the address. Then she called her mother who in turned called Aethyta to sit with Dara at the hospital in her absence. Raina gave them the address, Mia had the weapons and Shepard and Liara come up with the plan. Atalia called in backup but they decided with the sun setting that they could not wait for back to arrive before going in.

She nods and reaches out her hand. Atalia takes it and gently helps her up. "You okay?"

Raina looks around the ruined shack. "I think so. Where is Dava?"

"She is over there." Atalia points toward the front of the shack.

"Mia?"

Atalia turns around and points. "There. Your father says she is in a lot of pain."

"Raina!" Raina sees her Dad limping toward her. She hurries to her father.

"Dad you're hurt."

"Mia needs your help."

Raina looks beyond her and sees her mother lying on the ground. "What about Mom?" She starts to move toward her but Shepard stops her.

"Your sister needs you Raina now listen to me. She is in a lot of pain. Elina did something to her. Your mother says she needs a meld. Can you do it.?"

Raina does not like the fear she sees in her father's eyes. It scares her. "Mom?"

"Focus Raina!" Shepard squeezes her shoulders. "You have to help your sister."

Raina swallows. "Okay."

Sirens can be heard in the distance. Atalia checks her omni-tool. "They are about two minutes out."

Raina runs to Mia. Her sister is balled up on her side shaking. Raina slowly kneels down by her side touching her shoulder. "Mia can you hear me?"

Mia does not respond.

"I am going to meld with you Mia hang on." Raina's eyes go black.

_Raina sees Mia curled up in a ball under what appears to be some type of storm. Raina reaches her and looks up and sees black, and red and orange clouds swirling in unison. Blinding white flashes of lightning pierce through the clouds in brilliant zig zags. Periodic rumbles can be heard causing the ground to shake. The lightening intermittently strikes Mia causing her body to spasm. _

_She sees the clouds become four walls that surround them. When the white light flashes she sees the monsters she dreamt of. Their ear piercing screams are not lost in the gusting wind. _

_Raina reaches out to Mia with her mind hoping her sister can hear her above the noise. Above the screaming. Above the rumbling. Closing her eyes Raina concentrates._

_She creates a door. A technique her mother has been teaching her. She just hopes she has learned well. The door is meant to lead them out of this nightmare, out of this pain. Mia's mind is trapped and it is up to Raina to help her out. _

_She touches Mia whose body has temporarily stopped convulsing. "We must go Mia. You must walk through."_

"_I can't."_

"_You can. You must get through the door."_

_Her body spasms again when lightning strikes. Her eyes close tightly as she closes herself into a ball._

"_Now Mia get up now!" Raina is not nice. She is firm. Demanding for her sister to get up._

_It is an effort. Mia gets to her hands and knees. Every movement forward causes her great pain._

_Raina concentrates so as not to be overcome. The screams, she can't think about the screams. "Keep moving!" She doesn't look at the wall of clouds closing in on them. But she can sense it._

_Mia falls to her side when she is struck again. She cries out in pain._

"_Get up Mia! Get up!"_

"_C..Can't."_

"_You can! You must! I need you! Dad needs you! Mom needs you!"_

_This seems to motivate Mia. She gets up again moving through each strike. The pain is unbearable._

"_Your pain will end when you make it through."_

_That is what she needed to hear. Mia crawls with determination through the door._

Raina's eyes return to green. She is exhausted. She looks down at her sister, touches her shoulder so she will turn to face her.

Mia looks over her shoulder at her sister. She has fresh tears in her half lidded eyes. She rolls over and half sits up to give her sister a hug. They weep as they hold each other. Mia's body goes limp from exhaustion. Raina slowly sets her to the ground. She checks her pulse. It is slow and steady. Raina lies down next to her holding her hand.

The emergency vehicles arrive as well as more police officers, among them is Atalia's boss Meryl.

Liara is put on a floating stretcher and taken away in the first ambulance. Shepard wants to go with her but she has to check on her kids. She refuses medical treatment until she knows they are okay.

Dava is the next to be airlifted out. She is barely conscious when she is loaded into the ambulance. She continues to mutter Mia's name.

Atalia helps Shepard walk to her kids. She leans heavily on the detective.

"You need medical attention Shepard," says Atalia.

"Not yet." She kneels down next to Raina. Her oldest daughter sits up. She looks exhausted. Mia is unconscious. "Raina?"

She looks up at her father.

"She okay?" She checks Mia's pulse.

"Yes."

"It worked? The meld?"

Raina nods. Shepard holds her tightly.

"We need help over here!" says Atalia. She waves over more personnel.

"Thank God for you Raina. How are you? Are you hurt?" Shepard looks at Raina. Feels her arms and collarbone, works her way to her ribs. She is checking for any injuries she did not check for before. Raina catches her hand. Looks at her.

"I am fine."

Shepard hugs her tightly again.

Mia is lifted onto a floating stretcher.

"She needs help," Atalia points to Shepard.

"What about Mom?" asks Raina.

Shepard fights the heat behind her eyes. She doesn't look at her daughter.

"Dad?" Raina places both hands on her face so she will look at her.

Shepard is holding back tears as best she can. "I…I don't know."

Raina hugs her Dad again. "She is getting the help she needs." It is all Raina can think to say because she doesn't have a sense or a feeling on whether or not her mother will be okay.

A responder clears her throat, "Can we move you?" She addresses Shepard.

The human nods as her wipes at her eyes.

She is lifted onto a stretcher. Raina holds her hand as they walk her to the ambulance.

"Dava?" asks Shepard.

"She is alive," says Atalia. She is walking with them. "Took a pretty bad beating but should be fine."

"What about Caressa?" asks Shepard.

Atalia stops in her tracks. With all of the commotion she had forgotten about her. "I'll check the shack."

"I wouldn't bother," says Raina as her father is placed in the ambulance.

"Why? What do you mean?" asks the detective.

"You won't find her." She takes a hand to help her into the ambulance. "At least not today."

Atalia wonders how she could know that. Did she see her run off during the fight? She doesn't have time to ask. The door is closed and the ambulance lifts off.

"You okay Atalia?"

The detective turns and sees her boss Meryl. "Ah yeah fine."

"What the hell happened here?"

Atalia is exhausted. She doesn't really want to brief her boss right now.

"You go in without backup and we got a dead asari on our hands. Mind telling me why you didn't wait?"

"There was no time."

"No time. Who says?" Meryl's omni-tool rings. "You better have your report to me by morning Atalia. In the meantime get checked out." She walks away to take her call.

Atalia looks back to where she helped Rain and Mia and sees Akira hovering over Elina's dead body. She didn't know she was here. She approaches feeling like she is walking through molasses, she is so tired.

"Hey."

Akira looks up at her. Relief can be seen in her eyes. She stands and squeezes her shoulder. The most she can do at the moment. "Thank the Goddess Atalia. Are you okay?"

"Just really, really tired."

"You are probably coming down from an adrenaline rush."

"Yeah well whatever it is I'm tired."

"Did you kill her?" Akira is back to running scans over Elina. She looks so small. "Atalia?"

"Huh?"

"Did you kill her?"

"No."

Akira stands. She looks at her lover. "What do you mean no?"

"Look I don't want to get into it right now. Meryl wants my report as soon as possible. I need to get checked out and I am having a helluva time keeping my eyes open. So excuse me if I don't give you the play by play." She sways on her feet.

Akira quickly stands to steady her. "Okay okay. I'm sorry." She punches a button on her omni-tool. "We need a ride for detective Atalia." She looks back at the detective. "You can't drive right now. I can't go with you I'm sorry."

"No I know."

She nods to the police officer. "Take her to the hospital please then see that she gets home." She touches her shoulder again. "Get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

Atalia leans in and whispers, "I will have her bring me to your place."

"Good."

"Oh wait," the detective nearly forgot again.

"What?"

"Caressa."

"What about her?"

"She was here. She may be in the shack."

Akira looks at her. "What? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was a little busy Akira." Her tone is defensive.

"I will let the others know," says the officer.

"Please. Thank you. I will help her to your car." Akira walks with Atalia who leans on the ME for support. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound accusatory."

"Well you did."

Atalia looks to her right and sees officers digging through the rubble in search of the asari. Part of her hopes they do find her and another part hopes they don't. Too much death has already occurred. Whatever the case may be she hopes Caressa is alive.

* * *

Dara woke from a restless nap in the small family waiting room of the hospital to find Aethyta not Liara. The matriarch told her Liara had to run an errand and she didn't want her left alone. The nurse came in not long after that and told Dara she could visit Valya again. The wounded asari has not woken up since surgery. Dara is holding her hand too tired to cry when her hand moves.

Dara's head snaps up. She sees Valya's head move a little. Her eyes blinking. "Valya? Valya can you hear me?"

A nearby nurse runs a scan, checks her fluids.

"Open your eyes Valya it's me Dara."

She slowly opens her eyes.

The nurse leaves the room in search for the doctor.

Dara kisses her lips, kisses her hand, "Oh I have been so worried. Oh thank the Goddess." She kisses each cheek, presses her forehead to hers. "You had me worried." She sits down and kisses her hand again.

Valya just looks at her, tries to get her eyes to focus.

"Can you hear me Valya?"

She nods.

"You were stabbed. You are in the hospital. Are you in any pain?"

The doctor with the nurse enters the room. "Hello there Valya. Good to see you awake. I think I heard your bondmate ask you if you are in any pain. Are you?"

Valya nods.

The nurse holds a cup of water with a straw for her to sip some water.

"You just rest. Your body needs time to recover. You have been through quite an ordeal. I will up your pain medication to stay ahead of your pain." She nods to the nurse. The nurse hands the cup of water to Dara to hold while she makes a note in her omni-tool. "I will check on you tomorrow."

As the doctor starts to leave the room Dara asks to speak with her a moment. "I will be right back honey."

"So it's a good sign that she is awake right?" she asks.

"As I said, the next 24 hours will tell us more."

Hope completely deflates from Dara.

The doctor puts her hand on her arm. "She is a fighter. That much is obvious. We just have to wait and see."

Dara nods her head.

A nurse hurries down the hall. "Excuse me. Excuse me but you are Dara correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"I thought you would like to know, they just brought your daughter in."

"What! Why I…I don't understand. Can you show me?"

"Of course."

Dara returns to Valya's room. Though she wants to talk to her she is a little relieved that she is sleeping again. She quickly kisses her on her forehead then follows the nurse to her daughter.

She hurries behind the nurse down a long hallway. They take a left then another left then a right through set upon set of double doors. Finally the nurse pulls back a curtain to reveal her daughter. There is a nurse checking on her vitals.

"Oh…Oh my Goddess what happened?" Dara looks at her daughter's swollen face. It is marred with black and blue and red bruising. Her nose is wrapped.

"Mom?"

"Goddess Dava what happened to you?"

"Where's Dad?"

Dara doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to tell her daughter that her father is fighting for her life down the hall. "She will be here soon sweetheart. Can you tell me what happened? What are her injuries?"

The nurse finishes her scans. "She has a broken nose and three broken ribs. She took quite a beating, but should be fine. I will be giving her something soon. Most likely she will sleep through the night."

"Beating?" Dara's heart is racing. "What beating what happened?" She has her daughter's hand between her own.

Dava looks to be falling asleep already.

"Dava?" Dara wants answers but not at the expense of her daughter's health.

The nurse comes back and administers something.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't I'm sorry."

Dara is on the verge of demanding answers when she hears a familiar voice.

"Someone needs to tell me now what is going on with my bondmate!"

Dara knows it's Shepard. She follows the voice.

"Lie still or I will sedate you," says the doctor.

"Yeah you can try."

"Please Shepard. You are making it very difficult for me to do my job."

"I need to know what is happening with my bondmate!"

The curtain opens. "Shepard?"

"Dara?"

A nurse says, "I will go check doctor."

The doctor nods.

"You can't be in here miss," says the doctor. She is addressing Dara.

"No she can stay."

"Will you kindly lie back then please?"

Shepard complies. Dara moves to her side of the bed. The human woman has seen better days. She is bleeding from a nasty gash on the side of her forehead and something seems off with her right leg, it is angled funny.

"What…what are you doing here Shepard? What happened?"

The nurse returns. She addresses Shepard. "Your bondmate is in surgery. I'm told her prognosis looks good."

"Why is she in surgery?"

"Collapsed lung."

"Is that serious?"

"Kindly stop moving Shepard or I will sedate you," says the doctor.

Shepard lets out sigh and holds still.

"Can you please tell me if that is serious?" Shepard tries to keep her tone even but she would rather scream.

"It is a pretty routine surgery," says the doctor.

Thinking she won't get any more answer than that she addresses Dara, "How is Valya?"

The question throws Dara. She doesn't understand what is happening. "She woke up briefly."

"That's good."

"We are going to set your hip now," says the doctor. "Please move miss."

Dara steps back while the doctor and two nurses snap her hip back into place. The asari cannot believe the retired captain did not scream. The popping sound alone makes her want to.

"Your leg and hip will be sore for a while Shepard. You have a concussion so we want you to stay overnight."

"Can I get updates on my bondmate please?"

"Of course. We will move you to a room shortly."

"What about my kids?"

"Kids?" asks Dara.

"I will check for you," says a nurse. She hurries away.

"Thank you." Shepard finally takes in and lets out a few deep breaths.

"What happened? What is going on? Do you know what happened to my daughter?"


	35. Chapter 35

**THESSIA**

Shepard explained to Dara as best she could with a splitting headache what transpired in the last few hours. What happened to Dava. What happened to Liara and to her two oldest kids. The only question Shepard could not answer was why. Why was Dava taken? Why was she beaten? She doesn't know the answer and her body is screaming for sleep.

Dara was so frazzled that it took Shepard explaining three times what happened. Everything finally sunk in for the asari. Shepard was moved to a room to be monitored overnight due to her concussion. Her daughters she was told were sleeping in the next room. They are just fine they told her.

Shepard insisted on seeing for herself and made quite a scene until the hospital staff relented and allowed her to visit. Raina woke for a little while. It was obvious that the meld she performed on Mia took its toll on her. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open. But Raina assured her that Mia was fine. That aside from some cuts on her faces she was just fine physically.

While visiting her daughters, a nurse stopped by to let her know that Liara had done very well in surgery and was sleeping comfortably. The nurse of course knew not to argue when Shepard asked to see her. The human was very grateful to the staff for accommodating her wishes and they were grateful when she finally went to her own room and fell asleep.

When Dara returned to the family waiting room by where Valya is recovering she had forgotten Aethyta was there. The asari explained to the Matriarch what happened. Aethyta left Dara to check on her own family. When she found Shepard she said she would go home to watch over Eva and Little A who have been alone all this time.

It is the next morning now. Shepard wakes. She has a dull ache at the back of her neck that she suspects will be there for a few days. Her right hip is incredibly sore. She sits up and grabs the glass of water by her bed. A nurse walks in to greet her. "Morning Shepard."

"Morning. Any word on my girls or my bondmate?"

The nurse smiles. "I suspected you would ask. Raina your oldest? She is awake and eating breakfast. Mia is still sleeping which is to be expected. Her body when through a lot. And your bondmate just woke up which is why I am here. I thought you would like to see her."

"What is your name?" asks Shepard as she slowly slides off the bed to stand.

The nurse has her arms out just in case she is unsteady on her feet. "I am Vera."

"Vera, thank you very much. I know I caused quite a scene last night."

"I wouldn't worry. Sometimes we need a little excitement around here. Keeps us all on our toes."

"Well I still appreciate it."

"Do you want to ride or walk?" The nurse points to a wheelchair in the corner.

Shepard's first few steps we are pretty aggravating. "How far is it?"

"You ask me, I think you deserve a rest don't you?"

Shepard looks at her and knows she is talking about more than just a rest from last night's events. She gladly takes the offered chair.

When she is wheeled into Liara's room she can see the sun trying to break through the closed blinds in the room. Looks to be another gorgeous day. Her blue beauty is propped up by a couple of pillows. She looks to be waiting for breakfast.

"Elly?" Her smile melts Shepard's heart.

"Liara."

The nurse stops the wheel chair. She gets out of it and grabs hold of Liara's hand and kisses it happy to touch any part of her to know she is real. That she is really sitting in front of her. She leans in and gives her a soft kiss.

"I will bring in breakfast for the both of you," says Vera.

Resting their foreheads against one another Shepard breathes in her scent. She was so scared. Her mind flashes to when Liara could hardly breathe and she looked so frail and so scared. She thought she was dying. That she was going to die in her arms.

"Elly stop that."

Shepard looks up at her. She wipes at her tears. "Stop what?"

"Thinking about the worst. I am fine."

"I was so worried Liara. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you."

"And I you." Liara places her hand on Shepard's cheek. "How are the girls?"

"Raina is eating breakfast and Mia is still sleeping."

"Did the meld work?"

"Yes. Raina was able to help her. But….how did you know?"

"I didn't."

Shepard looks at her with confusion.

"I only suspected. I am afraid I failed you Elly."

"What are you talking about?"

"I underestimated Elina's power. I had no idea how strong she would be."

"That doesn't mean you failed Liara. None of us knew."

Liara has a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hey," says Shepard.

She looks at her.

"Stop that."

They share a smile.

Nurse Vera brings in two trays. "I expect you two to eat everything on your plate." She winks at them both.

"When will I be able to go home?" asks Liara.

"You can ask the doctor when she sees you. I suspect she should be here in about an hour or so."

The nurse leaves them to eat in peace.

* * *

Dara is asleep on a chair in the corner of Dava's room. She wakes up when she hears her daughter whimpering.

"Dava? Honey wake up."

Dava jumps a little when her mother touches her. Her eyes are darting around the room.

"Shh Shh it's okay honey I'm here. You are in the hospital remember?"

Her daughter is shaking.

"It's okay you were just dreaming."

"She said….she said she knew what I was," says Dava.

"Who honey? Who are you talking about?"

"Caressa. She said…"

"Shh now. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

In fact Dara does not know that. Caressa's body was never found when the police cleared the debris from the shack. They have no idea where the asari is.

"It was just a dream honey."

Dava calms her breathing. She is looking around the room. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Dad?"

* * *

Atalia is in her boss's office giving her a briefing even though everything she witnessed is in her report. She wonders why she had to write a report if her boss was going to make her talk about it.

"So tell me again why you didn't wait for back up?" asks Meryl.

"From what Mia T'Soni told us…"

"And that is Shepard's kid right?"

"Yes." She wonders why her boss asks.

"Go on."

"Well Mia received a call from Elina. She sent her a photo of Dava beat up. Said if she didn't come alone that Dava would die."

"Doesn't explain why you didn't wait."

Atalia tries to keep her cool. "Mia said that Elina stated if you want her alive tomorrow come alone now. So we all felt it was too big a risk to wait since the sun was starting to set and we were not sure of the deadline."

"Seems to me you weren't sure about a lot of things. Why did Dr. T'Soni go in and not you?"

"I offered to go in posing as Mia but Liara was insistent that she go."

"Why? She is a civilian. You put civilian's lives in jeopardy detective."

"With all due respect Meryl, they are hardly your average civilians."

Meryl crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

Atalia clears her throat. "Shepard and Liara insisted. Mia looks like Liara. Liara and Shepard know each other in battle they know how to work together."

"So you were along for the ride? You admit you did not have control of the situation at all then is that right?"

"I thought their plan sounded reasonable in the amount of time we had to act."

"And now we have a dead asari and a missing one. Can't really say that was great work detective."

Atalia is furious but she smashes her lips together so she doesn't say anything she will regret.

Meryl lets out a sigh of frustration. "From where I am standing you did a shit job detective and I should suspend you." Meryl studies her. "You are to take the week with pay."

"But Meryl!"

"I don't want to hear it. Say another word and you don't get paid!"

No reply.

"I read your report. I know Shepard probably came up with the plan and gave orders. Because of who she is I understand that you felt you could trust her and that you were doing the right thing. But I am not so sure my boss and my boss's boss will feel the same way."

Atalia says nothing.

"I have to meet with them in five minutes. Take the week. You have earned a break Atalia. You were damn lucky no one else got killed."

"We could not have possibly known how strong Elina was."

"Actually you could have," says Meryl. "You could have done more leg work into the girl to know what you were up against."

"Not in the time we had."

"And you honestly think she would have killed this….this Dava?"

"Yes."

"Because one of Shepard's kids told you?"

She hadn't thought of that.

"So you act on impulse based on what a kid told you. And because she is Shepard's kid you figure it is truth and does not need questioning am I right? Do you even know why Elina wanted Mia?"

"No."

"Well I suggest you find out."

"How am I supposed to do that if I am suspended?" Her tone is sarcastic.

Her boss is in her face. "Keep it up Atalia and I will demote your ass. Now my ass is on the line. I don't know how the higher ups will take this. Maybe everything will be okay because it is Shepard and Dr. T'Soni, but I have no idea. What you did. How you used civilians and kids at that and what you allowed was sloppy and you know it. So yeah, go home get some rest and do some research on your own since you are on paid leave. When you return I want to know why Elina wanted Mia T'Soni. You got me?"

"Yes boss."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

**EARTH**

"How are you feeling Blake?"

She is too tired to correct him for not calling her Blair.

"How do you think?"

He sets down a bowl of soup with some crackers over her lap. Blake has been in bed for the last week too tired to get dressed, too tired to shower and too tired to think.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Blake. You have to keep up your strength."

"Why? I'm dying Cooper what difference does it make?"

Blake usually is a very driven woman. But being sick and feeling helpless do not really sit well with her. And over the course of this week, he has seen her fighting spirit deflate. "You are not going to die. We are going to live a long life together don't you remember?" He sits next to her on the bed. He dips the spoon in the soup and raises it to her lips. "Please Blake you need to eat."

She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth. He is happy to see at least a little fight left in her.

"I thought you would like some news," he says.

"About?"

"You actually."

She looks at him as she takes another spoonful.

"Someone has been researching you." He spoons out more soup for her. "Seems like they are looking into your financials. Your school background. Trying to get an idea of who you are."

"Do we need to be concerned?"

She would never ask that question if she was feeling one hundred percent. The safe guards she has put into place are nearly impenetrable. At least they have been for decades.

"No."

"So then why tell me?" She takes a bite of cracker.

"I thought you would like to know who is doing the research."

She closes her mouth refusing another bite until he tells her.

"It's Miranda Lawson."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"I thought you said Dad was on the way last night Mom. So where is she?" asks Dava.

"Honey I …I am not sure how to tell you this." Dara sits on her bed and holds her hand between her own. "Your Dad was injured."

"Helping me? She was injured helping me?" Dava sits up a little straighter wincing at the sudden movement. Her head spins a little.

"No no honey. She…she was injured before we even knew you were missing."

"I…I don't understand."

"I don't either really." Dara raises her shaking hand to her forehead. "Umm. Her and her partner were chasing some bad people and your father …well she was stabbed Dava."

"What? But she's okay right? I mean she is just down the hall right? Sleeping? Right Mom?...Mom?"

"She is in critical condition honey. But the doctors say she is a fighter and we know she is. She even woke up once last night."

"When?"

"Before I knew you were here. A nurse came to get me to tell me you had been brought in."

"Are you telling me she is going to die?"

Her directness throws Dara a little. "I…we can only hope for the best right now."

Dava hugs her mom. "I didn't know."

"I know sweetheart…I know. How could you?"

Dava leans back from the hug, "Does Dad even know about Elina?"

Dara remembers the name from Shepard's explanation. "That is the asari that took you right?"

"Yes."

"No. Your father knows nothing about what happened last night. She doesn't know you were ever taken honey. She doesn't know you are here."

"Can I see her?"

"I will have to ask the doctor. I bet she would love that."

* * *

The doctor stopped by Liara's room while she and Shepard were eating breakfast. The doctor explained that she wanted Liara to stay overnight one more night. The force of the hits she took shattered one of her ribs which perforated her lung in multiple places. They want to make sure they fixed all of the tears.

Shepard is not happy about it of course. She wants all of her family to come home but Liara insisted she leave with the girls so they can relax at home. So that is what she did.

As the sky cab lands Shepard and Raina help Mia to the house. The young asari is still weak from her ordeal. Plenty of bed rest is what the doctor ordered.

The front door opens before they get there. "Hi guys!" it's Little A. She runs out to see her family. "Where's Mom?"

"Didn't your grandfather tell you?" asks Shepard.

"I told her," says the Matriarch as she steps outside. Eva follows. She takes Mia's arm so her Dad can stop helping. She and Raina lead Mia inside.

"You look like shit Shepard."

"Grandpa!"

Aethyta waves a dismissive hand.

"Thanks," she says.

Little A takes her Dad's arm and puts it around her shoulders. "Here Dad, I'll help you. She noticed her father is limping."

"Thanks honey." She smiles.

"So Liara has to stay another night?" asks Aethyta as they enter the house.

"Yeah. She insisted I bring the kids home. I thought I sent that to you in a message."

"Yeah yeah you did. Just making conversation."

Shepard sits in her chair in the family room.

"Want something to drink Dad?" asks Little A.

"Water please honey. Thanks."

"Grandpa?"

"No thanks sweetheart." The Matriarch sits on the couch. She studies the human.

Little A returns with the water. Shepard knows Aethyta wants to talk. "Thanks honey. Can you give us some privacy please?"

"Sure Dad." She gives her a hug and a kiss then runs upstairs to check on her sisters.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"You kill the Ardat-Yakshi?"

The retired captain lets out a sigh. "I sure as hell hope so."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I killed one asari. I didn't see Caressa at all."

"So there still could be an Ardat-Yakshi on the loose?"

"I don't know. I guess it's possible. But I think Elina was the one."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Her power. She was incredibly powerful for someone so young. Liara even mentioned it. We both underestimated her."

"But you don't know for sure."

"Not one hundred percent no, but my gut says yes."

"What about this Caressa? We have to think of her as a threat right? I mean she is the one who beat up Raina all those years ago right?"

"Yes. Atalia, that's Valya's partner, told me that her body was not recovered. The police are looking for her."

"Want me to stay tonight? In case there is trouble?" asks Aethyta.

Shepard is recovering from a concussion and her right hip and leg is killing her. Having a Matriarch nearby in case another fight happens would be wonderful. She feels bad about accepting help but she wants her children safe.

"That would be great. You can sleep in our bed."

"Fuck that. I'll take the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She stands and heads to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see what you have for food. Shit how does your refrigerator look as empty as mine when you have an entire family to feed?"

"We have been a little busy lately." Shepard smiles as she lays her head back.

"Well I'm going to the store. Gonna pick up some Ryncol anyway. I can't believe you don't stock any liquor here."

"Sorry. Liara likes wine and I like beer."

"Yeah yeah. I'll pick up dinner while I'm out." Aethyta leaves.

Shepard punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. She hears Little A running down the steps seconds later.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm beat honey. Your grandfather went shopping. She should be back in an hour or so. You okay to wait for something to eat?"

"Sure Dad."

"How are your sisters?"

"Mia is already sleeping. Raina and Eva are hanging out in Eva's room.

Shepard smiles. "Okay. I am going to lay down for a bit." Shepard stands and sways on her feet.

Little A grabs her to steady her. "You okay Dad?"

"Yeah honey fine. Thanks."

"Want help to your room?"

Little A has not hit her growth spurt yet. She is still about a foot shorter than Shepard. But she accepts the help nonetheless. "Sure honey. Thanks."

* * *

Dara got permission from Valya's doctor for Dava and her to sit in the room. Dava is holding her Dad's hand. "She looks so frail."

"I know honey," says Dara. "It's the tubes. They make everything seem scarier."

"Dad? Can you hear me Dad?" Dava kisses the back of her father's hand. "It's Dava. I need you to come back to us okay? I'm sorry I have been so mean to you lately."

Dara's eyes fill with tears as she listens to her daughter. She has been so wrapped up in her own fears about Valya that she didn't notice Dava mistreating her. They both have a lot to make up for if Valya ever leaves this place.

Valya's eyes flutter open.

"Dad?"

She turns her head to see her daughter's wrapped nose and bruising around her eyes and cheeks. She's confused. With her free hand she points to Dava's face.

"Oh I'm okay Dad, don't worry about that."

"Valya honey how are you feeling?" asks Dara.

Valya gives them both a small smile.

"We love you Valya."

"Yeah Dad we love you. We want you to get better okay?"

Valya nods a little then falls back asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**THESSIA**

Five days have gone by. The Shepard/T'Soni household is getting ready for Liara to come home from the hospital. Turns out there was a tear the doctors missed in her initial surgery so they had to open her again to repair it. The kids insisted on decorating the house with balloons and signs welcoming their mother home.

They are all in the family room making last minute changes when Aethyta yells out, "She's here. Hurry up kids." She steps outside to greet her daughter.

Shepard helps Liara out of the sky car. "You okay?"

Liara is a little unsteady on her feet. "Yes."

"I got you Liara." Shepard places one arm around her waist while the other is around her shoulders.

"Hi kid."

Liara gives her father a tired smile. "Hi Dad."

Aethyta holds the door open for them.

"Welcome home!" the kids say in unison.

"My, what is all of this?" asks Liara.

Shepard is a little worried about the commotion. Doctors orders were to put her to bed and keep her there for at least a week. Her recovery time will be a bit slower they said due to her second surgery.

"Careful Little A!" Shepard scares their youngest. It looked like the little one was going to run into her mother's arms. She freezes in her tracks. All of the kids stand quiet. Shepard feels like an ass. "Sorry…sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We have to be careful you guys. So give gentle hugs for a bit. Your mom is still sore." She helps Liara to the couch.

Shepard gives Little A a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Dad."

"Is this all for me?" asks Liara trying to break the tension.

"Yeah Mom we wanted to do something special for you," says Eva.

"Well thank you very much."

"Here Mom," says Mia, "some tea for you." Her daughter's hand trembles when she sets down the cup on the table beside her.

Liara catches her hand and looks at her, "I'm fine honey."

All of the kids are gathered around her. Waiting for her to come home has been awful.

Mia's eyes fill with tears.

Liara pulls her in for a careful hug. "It's okay honey…everything is okay."

"What's with the tears?" asks Aethyta, "I thought this was supposed to be a party?"

Little A catches onto what her grandfather is trying to do. "Yeah! We were going to play some board games if you are up to it Mom."

"Uh Little A I don't…."

Liara stops Shepard with a look. "That sounds wonderful Little Aethyta."

"Honey I don't want you overdoing it."

"I will rest when I grow tired okay Elly?" Her eyes are pleading. She has missed her children. Shepard relents and settles in for games.

* * *

**EARTH**

Oriana is home. She decided to take the afternoon off. Claire, her partner in the lab was happy for the break. She said she had a date with a good crime novel. They have been making progress on their work, though they still are not sharing their results with Dr. Blair Sadler or the rest of the team. Something Oriana knows will need to happen soon.

Since she passed Miranda information on the RUST project and her thoughts of Dr. Sadler the human scientist has been a bit on edge. Claire noticed and asked her what the problem was. She simply shrugged it off and has been trying to do a better job of keeping her cool ever since. Her sister and she have spoken since she passed her the information but it has only been short calls talking about the family. She knows Miranda is trying to come up with a way for them to communicate about the project.

She is home now. Her boys Hunter and Tanner are playing in the nearby park. She saw the note on the data pad on the kitchen counter, most likely left for their Dad Mark, since he usually gets home before she does. She has decided to treat her family to a home cooked meal, something they have not had for a few weeks. Well not her home cooked meals anyway.

Oriana almost forgot what it was like to actually go grocery shopping. Her driver/escort/body guard Gary didn't seem to mind. He has actually grown on her in the last few months. He is married and has a family of his own and when she told him her plans to cook dinner he got it into his head that he would do the same. So he followed her around grabbing ingredients as she did. To an outsider they probably looked like a married couple.

She is in the middle of cutting up vegetables when she hears the front door and two sets of footsteps running to the kitchen, her boys no doubt looking for a snack before dinner.

"Hey hey where's the fire?" she asks with a great big smile.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asks Hunter.

"Hi Mom!" says Tanner. He gives her a hug. She lifts her hands up since one is wielding a knife.

"I came home early today. Thought I would treat my favorite boys to a meal tonight."

"Awesome!" Hunter looks in the refrigerator and grabs a drink.

"How was the park?"

"Good."

Tanner grabs water. "You want something Mom?"

"No thank you." She looks at her boys. She wonders if there is any grass left at the park. The stains on their shirts and shorts along with the mud will be so fun to clean. But she doesn't care. It has been too long.

"I'm gonna go shower," says Hunter.

Tanner sits on the stool at the kitchen's breakfast bar to watch his Mom cut vegetables. "You making a salad?

"I am."

"What else?"

"Fish, salmon to be precise."

"Ohh sounds fancy." He smiles as he drinks his water. He looks just like Mark, short blonde hair with blue eyes. Her son Hunter looks more like her, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you enjoying your summer vacation?"

"Yes especially since we don't need a babysitter anymore."

She doesn't like leaving the boys home alone but Mark insisted that Hunter being 14 is old enough to care for him and his younger brother. Mark only works half days anyway and is usually home around 1pm, so the kids are not alone all day. So far things have been going well and she sees the independence developing in them already.

"I bet. Here have a piece." She hands him a slice of carrot.

"I like this," he says as he puts the whole thing in his mouth and starts chomping.

'What honey?"

"This. You being here. It's nice. I miss you."

Oriana looks at her youngest boy, her beautiful baby boy. "I miss you too sweetheart."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara lasted about an hour before her eyes started closing. Shepard finally told the kids that they would have to play without them. She helped her blue beauty into bed to get her settled. She didn't tell Liara that she needed to get to Valya and Dara's house. She didn't want to worry her.

Valya has been home for two days now recovering. It will be another week or so before she can go back to work. Atalia, her partner, is stopping by with more information on the case. Shepard hopes they have found Caressa. She figures she will update Liara when she gets back. If she told her about the meeting she knows the asari would insist on going.

She gave her excuses to her kids and to Aethyta and left the house.

Her sky car lands. She knocks on the door.

"Hi Shepard."

"Hi Dara." She looks exhausted. "How are you holding up?"

"Come in please. Oh I am okay."

"Hate to say it Dara but you don't look it."

"Thanks." She gives a small smile. "Want something to drink?"

Shepard looks beyond the kitchen to see if she can see anyone in the family room.

"Atalia is in there and Valya is on the couch. Do you want something?"

"No thank you. And Dava? How is she doing?"

"She is doing as well as can be expected. She begged to be part of this meeting. We finally said yes.

"She feeling better?"

"She is. But the nights…" her voice trails off.

Shepard can only imagine the nights. She puts her hand on her shoulder. "It will get better Dara."

Dara smiles at her. "I sure hope so."

They walk into the family room. Valya is sitting up length wise along the couch. She has a blanket over her. She looks pale but Shepard figures that is to be expected. Atalia is sitting on one of the chairs across from the couch. She stands when she sees Shepard. Dava is sitting on the floor in front of her Dad by her feet.

"Hi," says Shepard. "You're looking good Valya."

"Liar."

They share a smile.

She shakes hands with Atalia. "Detective."

"Shepard."

The human motions for Dara to take the chair. The asari shakes her head and sits on the arm of the couch near her daughter. Shepard sits.

Atalia clears her throat and sits back down. "Over the past week since I have been on leave I have been doing some research into Elina's family."

"Sorry to interrupt," says Shepard, "have you found Caressa?"

"No." Atalia continues. "I decided to look back around the time Raina was attacked at school fifteen years ago. We believe that Elina was behind it. We believe she was influencing Caressa. So working on that theory I went back two decades from the attack to try to find Elina's father."

"Any luck?" asks Shepard. Apparently she doesn't understand she is supposed to just listen.

"I believe so. Since we know Elina was an Ardat-Yakshi, something Akira was able to confirm with the tests she ran, we know Elina had to have an asari father. I didn't find anything two decades before the school attack so I went back another decade and sure enough I found what I believe is her father. Elisa was her name. She and Shia were never bonded but they had a child together. Elisa was killed in a house fire when Elina was ten years old. It took some doing finding the information. A lot of our archives were damaged or destroyed during the war.

When asari children are growing their parents meld with them. They share memories with them, teach them techniques of the meld like putting up walls, they also teach control. My theory is that Elisa was in a meld with Elina and the Ardat-Yakshi within was awakened. I believe she accidentally killed her father and her mother covered it up by setting the house on fire.

Dava suddenly feels very uncomfortable and hot.

"What makes you so sure?" asks Valya as she takes a sip of water.

"I contacted the Detective from the case. She is retired now but she remembers it because she always thought the little girl was a little creepy.

"Did she suspect foul play?" asks Shepard.

"She couldn't find evidence to back up her theory. She thought that the house fire was intentional. But the fire investigation was inconclusive so it could not be proven either way," says Atalia.

"So Elina now is 10 years old. She has tasted blood. She is probably scared out of her mind at first. But then the hunger inside calls to her. It consumes her. To the point where it is the only think she can think about. She needs a release, she needs to meld."

Dava stands up and goes into the kitchen. Dara follows her after exchanging a worried glance with Valya.

The detective continues. "I continue to research deaths. I hit a wall two days in then I thought I was maybe looking in the wrong places. I started to look for young asari deaths. I found a lot. Over the next ten years there have been about twenty asari deaths that I believe are because of Elina."

"What?" asks Shepard. "How can that be? How would she get away with that?"

Atalia shrugs. "One, she is a child. Two, people at the time didn't believe there were any more Ardat-Yakshi, well on the loose I should say and three, the location of each death is pretty spread out. I believe Elina's hunger was so strong she couldn't deny herself anymore, but she was smart about it. She killed very young asari to hone her craft so to speak."

"How young?" asks Valya.

Atalia swallows. "Younger than Elina."

"Honey are you okay?" asks Dara. Her daughter looks agitated and all around unwell.

"Yeah..I…I just needed to get something to drink."

"You don't have to continue listening honey. I am sure this is very hard to hear."

"Why? Why do you say that?" She does not mean to sound so desperate.

"I…I only meant that it could add to your nightmares the more you know about Elina that's all honey. Why, what did you think I meant?"

Dava shakes her head, "Nothing."

"I think you should go to your room honey." Dara reaches out for her but Dava backs away.

"No…no. I need to hear it. I'll be okay." She gives her mom a smile as best she can and reenters the family room. Dara follows.

"So you are telling me," says Valya, "that she killed asari younger than her? And you think she killed around twenty? I am with Shepard. How is this not found out back then?"

"Well first off, after Elina's father was killed, the first young asari death did not occur until almost a year later. And that was nowhere near Armali. It was on the other side of the planet," says Atalia.

"What makes you think it was Elina then?" asks Shepard.

"Hotel Receipts. Shia and Elina were on vacation. A young asari girl goes missing. She is not found until a month after they get back home. I showed the autopsy report to Akira and she agrees that the cause of death could have been from a very inexperienced Ardat-Yakshi based on damage to the nervous system. The same thing happens five more times. They go on vacation a young asari goes missing. Every time I can prove Shia and Elina were there. But again, no one was looking at this as an Ardat-Yakshi because it was not obvious. Akira said if she didn't know where to look it would easily be overlooked. Elina was smart and she played it smart."

The room is silent.

"This goes on and on. Now since Shia is dead I cannot have her tell me of all of the places they went on vacation. But I suspect they went off planet and Elina was able to find young asari to feed on. She was growing her power and understanding her power and learning how to control her hunger as best she could. Then Shia meets Tolan. They get bonded. They have Caressa."

"I believe she started manipulating Caressa when she was very young. I believe she was the one pulling the strings when she went after Raina."

"But Raina was not her original target," says Shepard, "it was Mia. Raina stepped in and took the beating."

"Because Elina wanted it that way."

"How does an asari as old as Elina hang with Caressa who is what 30 years younger and no one notices?" asks Valya.

Atalia smiles. "She is very good at hiding in shadows. She was always in the background. If anyone was afraid or suspected trouble they always attributed it to Caressa. She did that on purpose so she would not be noticed."

"Shit," says Shepard. She looks up and sees a very pale Dava. "You okay Dava?"

Everyone looks at her. "Just a little tired."

"Maybe you should…."

"I'm fine." Dara could not get the rest of her sentence out when her daughter cut her off. "It…it's just a small headache that's all."

"So why was she targeting Mia?" asks Valya.

"Her biotics," says Atalia. "Mia is a phenomenal skyball player. Probably the best the school has seen in decades. I believe her prowess in biotics made her the next target."

"That doesn't make sense. I mean I get the biotic thing being a draw, but why the very public beating at the school?" asks Shepard.

"I believe she wanted to talk to Mia. She wanted to start influencing her, but Raina stepped in. I think Elina was probably thrown off guard a little and had Caressa beat her," says Atalia.

"What happened with Elina when Caressa was sent to that facility?" asks Shepard.

"Three more deaths."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Elina was very good at covering her tracks. We believe her influence on Caressa was immense. Now remember Elina is 30 years older than Caressa. She is smarter now and stronger. It wasn't vacations this time. I believe she probably learned how to drive her mother's sky car and hunted at night. A lot of people think that just because asari live with their parents until close to 100 years of age that they cannot do adult things. Well they can. As you know Shepard, a 30 years old human is quite capable. I see no reason why a 30 year old asari cannot be just as capable. She kept her targets young and the three deaths were in the low-income part of town. I figure she was killing asari she didn't think would be missed."

"But why risk exposure?" asks Shepard. "Why take Dava to lure in Mia? I mean she would have had to kill them both." She kind of wishes she thought about what she was going to say before she actually said it. She hears a small gasp coming from Dava's position at her father's feet.

"So she was going to kill me," says Dava looking paler.

Dara puts her arm around her shoulders.

"Probably," says Atalia. "But I believe Elina moved past wanting Mia for her power to just wanting Mia. Her mind and her body." She swallows then looks at Shepard. The human shows no expression.

"Why do you say that?" asks the retired Captain.

"The apartment where Valya and I were jumped. I went back there earlier in the week. I didn't like that hardly anything was found. So I looked again. I mean I was on my hands and knees looking. I found a loose floor board. Under it was a small box. The box contained a disc. On the disc were photos. Photos of all of the asari that I believe Elina has killed. I am running the pictures now but I am pretty sure I will find matches to either dead or missing asari kids. She took pictures as her trophy. There were also about a hundred pictures of Mia. From the time she was a little girl to her age now."

The room is deathly quiet once again.

"Are….are there pictures of me?" asks Dava.

"Only where you are with Mia. I believe Elina was jealous of the relationship you have with her Dava. She knew if she took you that Mia would come. She obviously didn't know Mia would bring help."

It takes a minute for each person to soak in the information the lead detective just shared.

"So what are you doing about Caressa? Is she still a threat? Is she still under the influence of Elina, that she still wants Mia?" asks Shepard.

Atalia shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sorry Shepard I don't know the answer to that. I don't know if the influence is severed when the Ardat-Yakshi dies or if it slowly fades away. I have been meeting with various Matriarchs to get their opinion because I can find nothing in the archives about it."

"And we know for sure that Caressa cannot be an Ardat-Yakshi?" asks Valya. Her eyes are starting to close. She is tired.

"Tolan was her father, so no Caressa cannot be an Ardat-Yakshi."

"Dava," asks Shepard, "have you ever seen Caressa use her biotics? I mean do you have any idea how powerful she is or isn't?"

"No…sorry."

"Did she do anything with you while they were waiting for Mia to show up?"

Dara squeezes her daughter's shoulder as if passing her courage and strength to talk about it.

"Caressa is the one who grabbed me. After that she never spoke to me." Which is a lie. When they were alone the asari kept looking at her and telling her she knew something about her that Elina didn't. "It was Elina who beat me." She swallows back the memories. "I…I have never seen Caressa use her biotics."

"What was with the corner?" asks Shepard.

"What?"

"The corner? When I stormed into the place I could have sworn I saw a figure standing in the corner."

"When Elina was in the shack she told Caressa to get in her corner. That's all I know."

Atalia answered a few more questions but could see that her partner was fading fast on the couch.

"I think I should probably head out. I need to brief my boss."

Shepard looks at her then follows her gaze to Valya who is fighting to stay awake. The human stands and shakes the lead detective's hand. "Well thank you Atalia. This has been very eye opening."

"I am going to request my boss have a unit watch your house Shepard just in case."

"You think it is necessary?" asks Shepard.

Dara stands, "What about us? What if Caressa comes for Dava?"

"She's right." Shepard puts her hand on Atalia's shoulder. "Why don't you send the unit here? We will be fine."

Atalia gets her meaning. Though she feels it is highly unlikely Caressa would come for Dava, Valya is down right now and would not be able to protect her family if something were to happen. Something she suspects Shepard is trying to communicate to her through a look.

"Very well. I will ask Meryl about it and let you know," says Atalia to Dara. "Thank you Dara for letting me stop by."

She and Shepard walk to the front door. Valya is already asleep on the couch.

"Please give her our best," says Shepard.

"I will and thank you both."


	37. Chapter 37

**EARTH**

Blake is a fan of the place she shares with Cooper. They are in a three level home on acreage away from the hustle and bustle of New York City while at the same time close enough to take in a show for the evening if they want. The now shoulder length brunette woman is feeling like her old self again. It was a simple cold that turned into a double ear infection. Cooper always told her she had a flare for the dramatic and he has not let her live it down this time.

"Hey beautiful," he says as he wraps his arms around her small waist from behind. She is in their master bathroom getting ready for work. It is about time she show her face in the lab.

"Morning." She smiles as she steps out of his embrace and checks her shirt in the three mirrors that hang at an angle where she can see all 360 degrees with a turn of the head.

"So not dying today after all?" He can hardly contain his smile.

"Ha Ha Coop, we both know I am dying."

"Ah yes but not today. And not tomorrow or next week or next month if I have anything to say about it." He kisses her on the cheek careful not to mess up her hair.

"Well that is the plan," says Blake, "I finished going over Oriana and Claire's data last night."

"And?"

"Seems promising."

"You going to ask them why they have not shared it with you yet?"

As part of her work on this project the setup is simple. Every piece of data that is entered at any work station in the lab is sent to her private console at home and at an offsite location for backup. The Alliance and The Asari Republic are not aware of this redundant system and they both plan on keeping it that way.

"No I am not," says Blake. She leaves the bathroom happy with how she looks for the day.

Cooper follows her, "And why not? They work for you honey. You can't let them get away without telling you."

"Patience darling." She dons her white lab coat. "All in due time."

"You certainly have changed your tune."

"What do you mean?" She heads for the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted to move on this."

She sighs as she takes a mug and pours some coffee into it. "I know I know, but you have to cut me a little slack."

"Oh?"

"I did think I was never going to get out of that bed two days ago."

He rolls his eyes.

She gives him a playful slap on the arm.

"Seriously Blake. When can I move on the Miranda thing? Seems to me we need to send a message."

"I don't want you to kill anyone."

"Who said anything about killing?"

She looks at him. She knows he is a very capable killer. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oriana cannot get away with what she has done. She signed a confidentiality agreement. She should be fired and made to pay back wages as her contract states."

"And since that is not going to happen…."

Cooper smiles.

She knows that smile all too well.

* * *

Oriana is finishing up breakfast with her family. Mark, her husband is clearing the table while she kisses her kids on each cheek.

They run up to their bedrooms to play. They are not to leave the house today until their Dad comes home. Once they understood that their parents dismissed them.

Oriana hugs Mark from behind as he is drying his hands. He leans back into her covering her hands with his own. "I sure could get used to this," he says with a sigh.

"And what is that?" she kisses his neck.

"You being here for breakfast and dinner. It has been wonderful Oriana…thank you."

She places her hands on his broad shoulders and turns him to face her. "Thank me for what?"

"For making an effort. For being here. Making our family work." He leans in and kisses her slowly at first then pulls her ever closer. It has been a while for them.

Oriana moans then shifts a little. He knows she has to get going but he doesn't want to let her go. They do finally break from the kiss.

"Wow," she says breathlessly. "Are you telling me all I have to do is be home at night and in the morning and I can expect more of that?" She kisses him again, short this time.

"And then some."

She steps out of the hug. She takes a last sip of her tea. Mark takes the cup and rinses it before placing it into the dishwasher. "Have you given any more thought to this weekend?" asks Mark.

"This weekend?"

"Yeah. The cabin up north. Where the boys and I can hunt and fish and you can cook."

She pretends not to remember.

"Oriana," he crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"I remember," she gives him a great big smile. "I think it sounds great. But I don't like the idea of our boys handling guns."

"We are not seriously going to have this conversation again are we? I was younger than Tanner when I first started hunting with my Dad."

"Well good for you. Doesn't mean they need to learn about such things."

"And what is so bad about these things?"

She grabs her purse but stops to look at him. "I just don't like the idea of them around weapons that's all. I don't think I am being unreasonable."

"Except that you are Oriana. This is part of who I am. I want to teach them to hunt and to fish like my Dad taught me."

"Can't you just teach them to fish for now and when they are older teach them to hunt?"

"No, absolutely not. Now we discussed this and you were fine with it a week ago."

"I know I know I …."

"What? What is it?" He is standing with his hands on his hips.

"I just don't want anything to happen that's all."

"Nothing is going to happen except maybe our boys will learn something new and actually find something they both enjoy and can bond over for the rest of their lives."

"Well when you put it that way," she says sarcastically. She heads for the door.

"I'm serious Ori."

She stops and turns to look at her handsome blonde husband. "I know you are."

"So?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay," she says with a sigh.

"Great!" He jumps a little in excitement reminding her of their second born. "You won't regret this." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He opens the front door for her. She sees Gary standing outside of the sky car waiting for her.

"Have a good day," he says.

"Yeah you too. Don't shoot anybody."

He laughs as he disappears into the garage for his sky car.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"You sure you are up for this Liara? We can always wait a few more days," says Shepard. It is morning and Liara is resting in bed.

"I am fine Elly please stop babying me. Besides we need to talk to her. The longer we wait the harder it will be."

Shepard scratches the back of her neck. "Yeah okay. You want any more breakfast?"

"No thank you."

Shepard leans down to grab the tray that is sitting over the asari's lap. She steals a kiss first. "I'll be right back."

Liara fluffs her pillows then takes a sip of tea as she waits for her bondmate and Mia to appear.

"Hi Mom." Mia looks a little worried. Her eyes flicker between parents. "You wanted to see me?"

Shepard pulls out the chair from the corner of the room and gestures to it while she sits on the edge of the bed after closing the bedroom door.

"Yes Mia, your father and I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About what happened in the part between you and Dava."

Mia looks to her father. "You told her?"

"Of course I told her honey. She is your mother."

"Mia honey, we are not upset with you we just want to know what happened. From what Elly tells me you were upset about it. Can….can you talk to us about it?"

Mia sits with a sigh. "Where do you want me to start?"

Shepard looks over her shoulder at Liara. The asari says, "Why not from the beginning?"

Mia shifts in the chair. She is looking down playing with her fingers. "Well…I guess it started a couple of months ago. I started noticing things about Dava." She looks up between them.

"What kind of things?" asks Shepard.

Mia shrugs. "I don't know. How she moves. How clothes fit her. How her eyes light up when she smiles that kind of thing." She gets quiet.

"Go on honey," says Liara.

"I don't know we hang out a lot or at least did. She…well we were supposed to meet at the pizza parlor. When I arrived she was standing outside of it crying. She asked if we could go somewhere else. I figured she wanted privacy ya know, not cry in front of strangers."

Her parents nod.

"Anyway, I suggested the park since it was pretty close. When we got there she started telling me that she was afraid her parents were going to split up. She said that they have been fighting for a long time and that her Dad is never home and when she is they fight. I mean she was really upset."

Shepard and Liara exchange a glance. They had no idea their friends were having problems.

"I tried to be there for her, to be a good friend. I hugged her and…"

"And what honey?" asks Shepard.

"I was about to step away but she kissed me. I mean it took me by surprise. I mean…I always thought I would be the one to kiss her. I didn't know she had feelings like that for me." Her eyes start to burn a little at the memory.

She shakes her head and continues. "We kiss long," she looks down embarrassed to look at her parents. "Then she…she …" she clears her throat. She looks at her mother. "I felt something." She points to her head.

Liara's eyes widened. Shepard can only guess but waits.

"She tried to meld with me."

Shepard's hands fist at her sides.

"What did you do honey?" Liara asks cautiously.

"I blocked her. I mean we have shared memories Mom, but this….this was not that."

"Did she stop?" asks her mother.

Mia looks down again.

Shepard feels the heat rising within. She wants to hit something…like right now.

"She tried again. Pushed harder…but I was able to stop her. I pushed her away."

Shepard doesn't realize her bondmate left the bed until she sees her hugging her daughter.

"Are you alright Mia?"

Shepard joins the two. She sits on the arm of the chair and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean she looked just as scared as I felt," says Mia.

"What happened next?" asks Liara. Shepard still does not trust herself to say anything. She suspects her bondmate knows and is asking the questions.

"I yelled at her. Told her it wasn't okay. She kept coming toward me but I…."

"What honey?" Liara is kneeling in front of her daughter now.

"I was scared. I…I have never been scared like that…I mean for that reason. She…when she wouldn't stop the first time I…I started to panic."

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. "You did the right thing Mia," says Shepard as she squeezes the asari's shoulder. "Is that when you left?"

"Yeah. I told her I needed to go. She was so upset. I mean she was crying and everything. I know she was sorry but…"

"There are no butts here Mia," says her father, "what she did was wrong, terribly wrong. You did the right thing by getting out of the situation."

"Have you spoken to her since?" asks Liara.

Mia shakes her head. "She sent me a message when her Dad got home from the hospital. She apologized again and said she really wanted to talk to me."

"How did she explain her actions?"

"She said she didn't mean it, that she didn't know what came over her. That was about it," says Mia.

"Do you want to talk to her?" asks Liara.

If it were up to Shepard her daughter would never speak to Dava again.

"Sometimes I do. I mean I miss her. I don't think we could ever be more than friends now…but…I don't know. I don't know what to do. I haven't replied. What would you do?" she is looking at her mother.

Liara stands then sits on the edge of the bed. "I am not sure. Have you ever felt threatened by her before?"

"No never. I mean…this is Dava we are talking about. She can barely do her biotic exercises in class. I could totally take her.

"Did you feel you could take her when she was trying to invade your mind?" asks Shepard. She keeps her voice nice and even.

"Uh…I guess in that moment….if I could not have pushed her away…I don't think so."

"I think that is your answer then," says Liara.

Mia looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"If you want to see her again Mia I strongly suggest you do not do so alone. You can meet in public places, but no contact. Not until you feel you can trust her," says her mother.

"I don't like it. I don't agree," says Shepard. She can't hold her tongue any longer.

"You don't think I should see her at all?" asks Mia.

"Look," she stands from the arm of the chair and starts to pace a little. "I am not an asari. But I have learned the asari ways. When someone blocks you during a meld you stop. Did she even ask you before she tried Mia?"

"No."

"If this were a human and a human where one was getting too physical with the other and the advances were unwanted but the person kept advancing anyway, that is called attempted rape, which is a crime. So do I think you should see her again? Absolutely not. As far as I am concerned she tried to rape your mind Mia, she tried to rape you."

"But she was really sorry."

Shepard stops cold and stares at her daughter. Liara is concerned about how angry the human is. Hands fisted at her sides again Shepard takes in a deep breath and lets it out in hopes to calm down. "Let me ask you something Mia."

Mia is not sure where this is going but she is a little nervous about her Dad's tone of voice. "Okay."

"Pretend Little A is on a date with Rael."

"Okaaaayy."

"You have met Rael. He is a really nice guy right? Nice young boy."

Mia nods.

"Okay. So let's say Little A comes home from their date. She is in tears and her clothes are dirty and her shirt is ripped. Let's say Rael is super nice to your face but when he wants something he doesn't take no for an answer. Let's say he gets a little fresh with your youngest sister but she doesn't want his advances. He decides to take what he wants. So he tries to force himself on her."

Mia swallows. She feels sick to her stomach.

"Let's say a few days pass. Rael calls her. Tells her how sorry he is. And we know your sister; she has a kind heart just like the rest of you. She forgives him. He keeps telling her sorry I am so, so sorry. Let me make it up to you. Come out with me."

"Okay Dad I get it."

She doesn't stop. "So now Little A is telling you Mia, she is telling her older sister that Rael is a good guy. That he is really sorry and I mean _really_, _really_ _sorry_. He says he deserves a second chance that it won't happen again. Do you let her go out with him?"

"No." She doesn't have to think about it before answering.

"So can you please tell me why you would even consider seeing Dava again? Why your Mother or I should let you see her again?"

"Because it's not the same."

"What?" Shepard throws her arms up flabbergasted.

"Well it's not!" says Mia standing. "Maybe she….well maybe she just got overwhelmed with the feelings. I mean I was overwhelmed."

"Did you try to meld with her?" asks Shepard trying to get through to her daughter.

"No absolutely ….." her trails off. She hangs her head with a sigh.

Liara stands and touches Shepard's arm before crossing to her daughter. "I know it is difficult when a friendship ends Mia. It is painful and you may wonder if perhaps you could have done something to prevent this from happening."

Mia looks at her mom her lower lip starts to quiver. She won't make eye contact.

Liara pulls her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong honey. I know you wanted to do all sorts of things with Dava this summer I know you did. But I must agree with your father on this. What she did was wrong. She can be sorry that is fine and you can forgive her if you want. As you know forgiving does not mean what she did was okay, it is a way for you to move on. She doesn't need to know you forgive her."

Mia is still hanging her head when Liara steps back from the hug.

"Honey?" she says as she tips her daughter's chin up. "You deserve a better friend than that. You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah then why am I being punished? I am still losing a friend." She walks toward the door of their bedroom to get a little space. "I know," she sniffles a little, "I know what she did was wrong. I know I did not send her a signal or lead her on or anything like that. I also know how scared she was. I saw it Mom. She was petrified that she did that to me."

Shepard is about to say something but she sees Liara look at her. She remains quiet.

"And the example you gave Dad is an easy one to answer. But this…this is not that easy. I don't think she meant to do it."

Shepard presses her lips together. All she can think about is that she and Liara taught their daughters better than this.

"What do you mean Mia?" asks Liara in a gentle tone.

"I mean…what if she couldn't help it?"

Shepard cannot believe her ears. Liara stands next to her. She places her hand at the small of her back. "What exactly are you saying Mia?"

"It would explain how scared she was. How horribly sorry she was and is. I mean she was near hysterical when I left. She did not mean to hurt me. Maybe…I mean if Elina was…" she looks at her parents. She doesn't want to think it let alone say it.


	38. Chapter 38

**THESSIA**

Shepard had a very restless night. She dreamt of him. Something she has not done for years. It is near sunrise and she is in the basement beating the hell out of her punching bag.

After Mia left their bedroom yesterday she and Liara continued to discuss what to do about Dava. Is Shepard supposed to talk to Valya and tell her what happened? Is she supposed to say oh hey by the way your daughter might be an Ardat-Yakshi? It is not exactly dinner conversation.

What has Shepard so upset though is that Liara changed her mind. Her bondmate agrees with Mia in that the young asari should maybe hear an explanation from Dava. Liara tried to tell her that it is a little different. That Shepard's example of attempted rape is close to what happened but it is not the same. It is not uncommon when sexual feelings arise within an asari that they lose control and want a mind connection. They get caught up in their emotions, flooded by them in fact is what Liara said. Of course that never happened to her. Liara was very gentle with Shepard. And still is when the human blocks her.

So Shepard dreamt of him. Of the man she has not thought about for over fifteen years. The man who tried to rape her when she was sixteen years old. She disagrees with Liara wholeheartedly. She does not want her daughter anywhere near Dava. In her book Dava crossed an imaginary line that should have never be crossed and one you can never return from. Dava did not respect Mia's boundaries. She was selfish and she tried to force herself on her daughter.

The human does not understand how Liara could change her mind. She even volunteered to monitor their meeting if Mia really did want to invite Dava over. But Shepard refused. She told her bondmate that Dava is not welcome in their home. They went to bed agreeing to disagree and it is not sitting well with the retired Captain, not one bit. She has been hitting the hell out of her demons for the last two hours. She does not hear the soft footsteps descending the stairs.

"I thought I would find you here Elly. Are you alright?" asks Liara. She looks tired and worried. She pulls out the chair from the corner and sits down.

Shepard stops punching and grabs her towel. She takes off her gloves then wipes her drenched brow. "Why are you awake?" Her tone is not a nice one.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean Liara."

"Elly. I know you better than that so please refrain from insulting me for knowing something is bothering you."

Shepard sits on the bench across from the chair where her bondmate is waiting for a reply. "I don't know what you want me to say Liara. We covered everything last night. You want our daughter to see Dava and I don't. I don't know where we go from here."

Not sure how exactly to phrase it Liara does her best. "I think perhaps you should give Mia the benefit of the doubt Elly. Let her talk to her. Find out what happened. They both have had time to gain perspective."

"And if I say no?"

"I think our daughter needs this Elly."

"Why don't you just say it Liara!" She stands. Her hands are on her hips.

"Say what?"

"That I don't understand because I am not an asari. Isn't that what you _really_ mean to say Liara? I can't possibly understand our daughter because I am not an…." She feels the heat behind her eyes instantly. It catches her off guard. She is angry; she certainly didn't think she would cry. Her mind flashes to Mia curled into a ball needing help and she could do nothing to help her. A meld was needed and she could not help her daughter.

Liara stands. She starts to approach her but Elly puts up a hand up in warning. She doesn't want comfort. Liara waits.

Shepard wipes her face again then faces her bondmate. "We are at an impasse Liara. You want Mia to see Dava and I don't. We can agree to disagree until the cows come home, it won't change a damn thing."

Liara is not sure what the expression means but remains quiet.

"I trust you Liara. I am not an asari. If you want our daughter to put herself in danger than you better not be far behind." Shepard takes a step toward her and with deadly seriousness says, "if anything happens to Mia because of her meeting with Dava I am holding you responsible Liara. Do you understand?"

Liara studies her a moment. "I know you do not mean that as a threat Elly. I will not tolerate that tone of voice."

Shepard blinks a few times and backs up.

"She is my daughter too. Nothing will happen because we know Dava and we know our daughter. If Mia says she was terrified then she was terrified. Dava did not mean to do it."

"Oh that's right," says Shepard as she grabs her towel, "I forgot that she didn't _mean_ to do it. That makes it all better." She walks past her bondmate toward the stairs.

"Don't let your past dictate our daughter's future."

Shepard freezes. She turns to Liara.

Liara is waiting to get yelled at. She is waiting for some type of explosive reaction. Instead she sees immense pain in her bondmate's eyes. She sees tears she is trying not to shed. She sees the old wound opened and she just poured salt on it. "Elly I…" she starts to walk toward her but the human turns and goes upstairs without another word.

* * *

**EARTH**

Blake approached Oriana and Claire and asked them both out to lunch. She wanted an update on their work. The woman wanted to see if perhaps the two would be honest with her instead of withholding information.

She knows Cooper wants Oriana to pay for her breach of contract but Blake is willing to overlook it. She is not threatened by Miranda Lawson. Her uncle taught the ex-cerberus agent what she knows so Blake knows how to counteract anything she tries. Her data, her background, her finances are all pieces of information Miranda will not be able to piece together. Not unless she wants her to. She told Cooper to be patient. To not do anything at the moment because she doesn't want Oriana distracted. The woman is on to something and she wants to give her everything she needs. Oriana and Claire right now are her only hope. It took a few hours of arguing, but Cooper understands. He promised he would not do anything….for now.

During lunch the two Doctors were very upfront with Dr. Sadler. They withheld nothing. Oriana thought it would be too suspicious and risky to withhold anything because she felt the timing of the lunch was odd. She also didn't want to put her friend Claire in an uncomfortable situation. Odder still was that during the update Dr. Blair Sadler did not seem all that surprised at their progress.

"I appreciate you two taking the time to update me. You are making excellent progress. I cannot wait to see where you are a month from now," says Blair.

"Yes it is very exciting," says Claire.

"We were going to inform you sooner Blair," says Oriana, "but I insisted we run a few more simulations before reporting our findings. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all Oriana. I am familiar with how you work. Do you forget?" asks Blair.

Oriana smiles.

All three walk out of the restaurant and stop on the sidewalk.

"I keep forgetting you two went to school together," says Claire. "What a small world."

"Oriana?"

The woman turns to find Ashley Williams. "Ashley hello how are you?"

"I'm good. I…" her eyes move to Claire then stop on Blair for a few lingering seconds. "I don't want to interrupt, but I wanted to say hi."

"Oh we are actually heading back. Ashley, this is Dr. Claire Grossman and Dr. Blair Sadler, this is Ashley Williams retired Alliance Captain."

Ashley shakes hands with the two women.

"I will see you back there," says Blair. "Nice to meet you Ashley." She turns and rounds the corner.

"I need to run a quick errand Oriana so I will be another hour," says Claire, "Nice to meet you Ashley." She gets into her nearby car. Her driver pulls away and flies off.

"What brings you down here Ashley?"

She doesn't respond.

"Ashley?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I …well that woman looks awfully familiar to me. Have you worked with her before?"

"Who Dr. Sadler?"

"Yeah."

"We went to school together. But this is the first time I have worked on a project with her. I don't know where you two would have met."

"Hmm, maybe she just has one of those faces." Ashley continues to think.

Oriana clears her throat. She doesn't want to be rude but she has to get going.

"Sorry Oriana. I don't want to keep you. It was good to see you. You and your family should come over for dinner soon."

"We would love that Ashley. We are going out of town this weekend. How about I call you next week and we can set something up."

"Sounds great. Maybe we can talk about something other than my daughter wanting to visit Thessia. She keeps begging me to go visit Raina."

"Oh?"

"Yeah they really hit it off when they were here. And since she goes back to college in two months she wants me and her father to hurry up and let her go."

"Maybe you should." Oriana herself is not sure she would allow it, but she can't help but think that perhaps Abby could get something to Miranda for her.

"You think so? I think she is too young."

"You are probably right."

"Well we are having a family meeting about it."

"Really a family meeting?" the scientist laughs a little.

"Yeah. My parents used to the do the same for us. It was a way for them to communicate with us and it allowed me and my three sisters a chance to call the meeting if we wanted to be heard about something."

"Wow. That actually sounds like a great idea."

"Works pretty well."

"Well I wish you luck Ashley." Oriana gives her a quick hug.

"Thanks Oriana. I'll call you next week."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" asks Liara. It is early afternoon. There is not a cloud in the sky. The slight breeze feels good against the high temperature. She and Mia are sitting on a bench away from the playground in the park. It is the same bench Mia and Dava were at not too long ago. They are waiting for the asari.

"Yeah…I'm just nervous." She stands and starts to pace. Something all of the kids picked up from their father.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mia."

Mia stops and looks at her mother. "I know Mom. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Did you and Dad have a fight?"

Liara does not want to trouble her daughter. "We had a disagreement, nothing to concern yourself with." She feels awful for saying what she said to her bondmate. The minute the words left her mouth she wished she could have taken them back. Shepard left the house after breakfast and hasn't been home since.

"Yeah but I saw….."

"Hi Mia. Hi Liara," says Dava with a nod of her head.

Mia swallows the lump in her throat. Her friend doesn't look much better than the last time she saw her. Though she is happy to see that her face has healed nicely, no more bruising.

"Dava how are you feeling?" asks Liara. She stands and places her arm around her daughter.

"Headaches are gone and my nose is healed." She smiles a little but it quickly fades away. She is very nervous.

"And your father?"

"She is resting at home. I think she returns to work next week."

Liara gives her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. Mia nods to her.

"I will be right over there if you two need anything," says Liara. She gestures to a bench closer to the playground.

"Uh….Liara?" asks Dava as Liara starts to walk away.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for what I did to Mia."

Mia is shocked to say the least, Liara is not. She expected an apology from the asari. It shows her character.

"I appreciate you saying that Dava"

"I also wanted to thank you for helping me. I understand almost your whole family helped me. Thank you."

Liara places her hand on the young asari's shoulder. "I am glad everything worked out Dava. You are very welcome." She turns her attention to her daughter, "I will be just over there." She heads toward the nearby bench.

Dava and Mia stand for a few moments not looking at each other. Dava finally says, "Do you want to sit down?"

"I think I'll stand." Mia was not expecting to feel so uncomfortable, but she does and she doesn't like it. She has always been able to be herself with Dava. Now she feels she has to protect herself somehow, keep her distance.

Dava slowly sits. She does not keep her eyes off of Mia. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Sure."

She clears her throat. "I wanted to thank you for helping me Mia especially after I …after I hurt you."

Mia shrugs her shoulders.

"Can you fill the blanks for me?"

"What do you mean?" Mia finally makes eye contact.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened. I mean I remember you coming into the shack…"

"That wasn't me," Mia interrupts.

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was my Mom. Her and my Dad didn't feel comfortable with my going in on my own. Raina and I were outside in case the fight moved there which it did."

Silence hangs in the air. Mia finally sits down but keeps her distance from the asari.

"She hurt my Mom. Everything happened so fast." Mia tells Dava the rest of what happened from her perspective.

"I wondered who that asari was that helped me get out of the shack. I had no idea it was my Dad's partner," says Dava. "But everyone is okay right? I mean your Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah they are fine now."

"And Raina?"

"Fine."

"And you?" Without thinking Dava reaches her hand out to touch her friend.

Mia recoils at it. She stands.

"I'm sorry Mia…I…I wasn't thinking."

Mia could just hit herself for this. She should not be afraid of Dava but for some reason she is. The severity of what Dava did to her is sinking in. She wonders if her father was right, maybe she shouldn't be talking to her.

"I'm sorry Mia."

She hears a soft sniffle. When she looks she sees Dava wipe away a tear.

"I have liked you for a while. Did you know that?"

Mia shakes her head.

"I was too scared to say anything even when you started to flirt with me. Do you remember when you were flirting with me at the pizza parlor before Caressa showed up?"

It feels like a lifetime ago. "Yeah I remember."

"Even then I was scared to tell you. Then with my parents fighting and everything I don't know. I felt so alone. And when you met me and we were hugging I just…well I just wanted to not feel like shit ya know? I never meant to hurt you Mia. I really, really like you."

Mia sits down again keeping her distance. "Then why didn't you stop when I blocked you?"

"I don't know. I felt …I don't know…overwhelmed. I was kissing you and it only felt natural to reach out with my mind."

"Yeah but I blocked you Dava and you didn't stop."

"I know. And you should hate me because I hate myself for it. I was just so caught up in the moment. I thought maybe you didn't feel me so I pushed harder."

Mia studies her. After a minute of silence she asks, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Dava looks confused. "Yeah?"

"Did you feel me block you Dava?" Mia is starting to get angry.

"Yes."

"Then you should have stopped. Not pushed harder."

"I know but…"

"No there are no butts Dava. No means no."

"You're right Mia. You are absolutely right. I should not have done what I did. I lost control. I got lost in the moment. Kissing you…I mean kissing you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted more. I wanted …" her voice trails off. She thinks she sounds too much like Elina.

Mia feels a shiver down her spine. "I have to go." She stands.

"So soon?" Dava also stands. "I mean I thought we could talk some more."

"No. I'm done talking."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Dava. Two weeks ago we were best friends and now I can't trust you. I am afraid to be alone with you. I don't know what you want from me."

"Friendship Mia…I don't expect anything more."

"Well I think you ask too much." Mia swears she sees Dava flinch at her words. "I need time. I have to think about this."

"Anything you need. I am not going anywhere."

"Don't call me Dava okay? I need time to think about what you did and whether or not I can move past it for us to be like we were. Right now I can tell you I can't. Right now I can tell you I don't want to be friends. So just give me time."

"I understand."

Mia starts to walk toward her mother. She turns to look at Dava. "I am glad your parents are doing better."

"Thanks. And Mia?"

"Yes?"

"I am very sorry for what I did."

"Yeah. Me too." She turns her back on her friend and meets up with her Mom to head home.

* * *

"Shepard, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well with that type of greeting I wonder why I am not over here more often Aethyta." She waits for an invitation. When she doesn't get one, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." The Matriarch closes the door. "What's going on? Liara okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. You have any Ryncol?"

"Shit Shepard make yourself at home."

"Thanks." The human knows she doesn't mean it. But the human grabs the bottle she sees on the kitchen counter and pours herself one.

"I thought you preferred beer."

"Need something stronger."

"That explains it." Aethyta sits in her family room. She extends her legs and crosses them at the ankles.

"Explains what?" Shepard sits down across from her.

"My missing bottle."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you came home from the hospital I picked up groceries for all of you."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I bought three bottle of Ryncol. But when I got home I only had two. You took one."

"No I didn't" Shepard looks like she is in pain when she takes a sip of the strong alcohol.

"Then where did it go? Did it sprout wings and fly away?"

"No idea Aethyta. I did not take your bottle."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They drink in silence for a few minutes. "So why are you here?"

"I need to ask you about melding."

"Shit Shepard you have four kids. I think you understand what happens." She takes a long swig of her drink.

"Very funny Aethyta."

The Matriarch gets up to pour another glass. She brings the bottle with her and sets it down between them.

"You looking for advice? I think it's a little creepy coming to your lover's Dad for advice between the sheets."

Shepard nearly spits out her drink. She wipes her mouth. "Too far."

The Matriarch shrugs.

"I have general questions about asari behavior and melding."

It doesn't take long for Shepard to convey the story of what happened between Mia and Dava. The Matriarch landed on both sides of the story. She agreed with her daughter in that it can be very overwhelming for an asari that they lose control and reach out with their mind. That they are so overwhelmed they don't feel the block. And there are other asari who would never try to forcefully push harder after being blocked.

Shepard was looking for a more concrete answer. She was hoping this was a black and white situation. That what Dava did was wrong. But if she really was overwhelmed and it is somewhat common for asari to have this happen then maybe her daughter really wasn't in danger like she originally thought. She knows Liara is right. She knows that her being attacked as a teenager has influenced how she sees this whole mess. Maybe she is wrong. Perhaps Dava was overwhelmed and it is okay that Mia wants to talk to her about it. Perhaps her daughter is not weak for wanting to talk to Dava, but strong.

That is Shepard's greatest fear. That Mia will let this experience change her, or make her gun shy. That is what happened to her. She said no to love until she met Liara and even then it was a very long, hard, painful process to fully open to her asari bondmate.

Shepard thanks Aethyta for her perspective. She knows it is time to go home. She knows it is time to talk to her bondmate and daughter.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Hi all. First thank you for the continued support. I love reading your reviews and PMs and seeing when people favorite me or follow me. I know I have said this before, but it is really because of your comments that I think I can write. So thank you for that. _

_Slight warning here. I usually do not go into detail too much when dealing with intimacy. But I am giving it a try in this chapter. There are some intimate moments here, so read or skip at will. Thank you. _

_And thank you to those that serve in the military for any country. In the USA Monday is Memorial Day. And I want to personally thank all of our men and women who serve. I appreciate your sacrifice and I thank you for protecting our freedoms. Thank you._

* * *

**THESSIA**

It is late. Shepard had her talk with Aethyta then didn't want to go home swaying on her feet. So she walked through the wooded path that butts up to their backyard for about an hour as she sobered up. She watched the sun set leaving beautiful colors of oranges and reds.

She thought about what the Matriarch said. She knows that Mia talked to Dava but is probably in bed now. She wonders how the talk went. She is not sure how she feels about Liara at the moment. Though she was right about not letting her past predict her daughter's future the words hurt all the same. It surprised the human just how much they hurt.

Walking quietly through the front door Shepard finds Liara at the kitchen breakfast bar drinking, most likely tea. There is only one soft light on as she closes the front door and locks it.

"Hey," is all the human can say. She doesn't know if Liara is mad at her for being out so late.

"Hey yourself. Are you alright Elly? Where have you been?"

Shepard grabs a glass of water. She nearly drinks all of it before answering. "I was walking."

"Walking?"

Shepard gets more water. "I went to talk to your father. We had some Ryncol. I walked it off." She is keeping her tone of voice level because she does not hear accusation from Liara.

"My father?"

Shepard stands across from her. "Yeah. I asked her about melding. We got to talking and I kind of lost track of time. When I stood up I realized I drank too much and didn't want to come home that way, so I took a walk."

Liara looks down into her cup of tea. Her eyes finally meet Elly's. "I'm sorry Elly."

Shepard looks down. Her throat is suddenly tight. The asari has always been straight to the point. She takes a drink of water.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Elly. It was not my intention."

Shepard looks up to meet her eyes. "I know."

Liara can still see the hurt in her piercing emerald eyes.

Shepard clears her throat, "How was the meeting?"

Liara notices the change of subject. She doesn't press Elly, she knows not to. "Mia was upset afterwards."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she will be. I think she is just confused. On the ride home she thought maybe you were right. That maybe she should cut ties with Dava."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her to give it time. Time has a way of giving us perspective. Maybe in a week she will feel the same way or maybe she will miss her friend. Dava did apologize to me as well for what she did."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe in time they will get back to their friendship."

Shepard lets out a sigh and finishes her second glass of water.

"You do not think so?"

After getting more water she turns to Liara, "I think their relationship is forever changed Liara. They might still be friends sure, but it will be different."

'I agree."

Shepard looks at the time. "Well it's late. You shouldn't be up Liara. You are still recovering." Shepard takes another long drink of water then puts her glass in the dishwasher.

"I assure you Elly I am fine." She waits to see if the human will walk with her to the bedroom. She knows she is still upset and working through her feelings.

Shepard steps around the breakfast bar. She places her hand on Liara's shoulder. "Shall we?"

Liara feels a sense of relief. She knows Elly is no longer upset with her. She has learned her signals well over their years spent together. She brings her tea in with her. She has plans for her bondmate tonight but does not know if Elly is up for it.

They both brush their teeth. Liara is already in her long silk pajamas. Shepard changes into her tank top and shorts. They both get under the covers. Lights are turned off and they settle into the mattress.

"Good night Liara."

Since the human is on her back Liara cuddles up against her and nuzzles her face into her neck. "Are you tired Elly?" She asks as she trails little kisses along her jawline.

Shepard merely pats her on the shoulder and says "Hmm?"

Liara knows she has some coaxing to do. She trails her tongue along Shepard's collarbone. She kisses the end of her chin. She finds her lips and presses her body on top of her.

Shepard is tentative at first. Liara is not sure she wants her advances. It doesn't take long before the human responds and wraps her arms around her as she kisses her deeper.

Liara moves her hands up under her bondmate's tank top. Shepard quickly takes it off. The asari moves her hands over her breasts. She kisses her way down. "I am so sorry Elly," she says as she takes a nipple into her mouth and slowly bites down.

Shepard doesn't say anything but her body responds by arching into her lover.

Liara slowly kneads her breast with her hand while her tongue circles and flicks the nipple.

Shepard's breathing is getting a bit more ragged. Liara knows she is hitting all of the right spots.

The asari slowly moves her hand down. With help the shorts are off quickly. Before Liara can continue Shepard grabs at her nightgown. She loves the feel of the asari's skin on hers. The nightgown is thrown to the floor.

Liara knows she has awakened something inside Shepard. The human is kissing her with a hunger and with such need.

Liara kisses her way down between her breasts. She slowly trails her tongue over Shepard's scars on her stomach. The same scars given to her by the man that tried to rape her. It is Shepard's undoing. She starts to cry. It is not the first time this has happened. Shepard hates these scars and especially the one along her right hip. She hates the constant reminder when she sees herself in the mirror. And because the pain is so close to the surface right now, other pains come out as well as Liara continues to kiss along her torso and hip.

Liara moves up again and kisses her fully on her lips. Shepard holds her tightly as she tries to stop crying.

Liara's hand moves down, over her taut stomach and between her legs. She knows Shepard is ready for her she can feel it. She slowly enters her as their lips meet again. Shepard's hips tilt up a little wanting more. Liara is slow at first, gentle. Then adds another finger and starts thrusting harder. Using her thumb she rubs over her sensitive nub of nerves. Shepard's body jerks at the sensation.

Liara reaches out with her mind. Shepard allows her in. The meld is full of love. The love Shepard feels from Liara is so overwhelming she starts to cry a little harder. Shepard cannot help but see images of that man because the pain is so close to the surface. Liara pushes love toward her to ease her bondmate's pain. She sends images of them together, when they first met, when they first made love on the Normandy. She sends images of each of their children when they were infants. She sends anything that will get her mind off the man that nearly raped her and took her life.

"_I love you Elly."_

Liara continues to send that thought to her as she brings her to climax. Shepard is holding onto her tightly. She doesn't want to let go. She doesn't want this feeling of love to ever leave her. She forgot. For a few miserable hours today Shepard forgot how much Liara loves her. How much they love each other. She was caught up in her own pain, she forgot and that is why she cannot stop crying.

Liara ends the meld. She is lying on top of Shepard holding her close as the human cries into her shoulder. They both turn onto their sides, limbs still entwined. The asari just holds her and tells her she loves her.

* * *

One week has passed and Valya is nervous and excited at the same time. Today is the day she returns to work after nearly dying from a stab wound. Things between her and Dara have improved. Both of them have done nothing but talk and talk and talk while the former commando was recuperating at home.

Dara told her that she got so caught up in what could happen that she stopped trusting Valya and was just waiting for her to cheat on her again. She knows it is completely unfair and said she would work on it. They did see Dr. Snowden once during the time Valya was recovering. The human doctor was glad they came to see her. She reminded them of what to do when the other is feeling anxious or frightened about the other person's activities. She reminded them about fair fighting. That past hurts should not be brought up. And Valya was especially happy when Dr. Snowden reminded Dara that the affair is over and has been for a long, long time. She cannot continue to punish the detective.

Much to Valya's surprise Dara agreed with everything the Doctor said. Dara is really, really trying and she seems a lot more relaxed lately which helps improve the feel of home life.

Dava has been distant ever since returning from the hospital. She is happy to be home but Valya knows something is going on with her she won't talk about. They sat down with their daughter trying to talk about the day and night with Elina. Dava spoke about it as if she wasn't there. She talked about it in the third person.

After their session with Dr. Snowden, Valya asked why her daughter seemed so distant. The Doctor stated that she is protecting herself. That it is a defense mechanism. She told the asari couple that Dava should see someone. She needs to talk about her trauma; otherwise it will eat away at her from the inside out.

They said they would talk to her about it. Valya of course wants to force her daughter to see someone, but she knows the asari has to want to help herself first.

Entering through the double doors Valya suddenly feels at home when she sees Atalia and Naava and Sara.

"There she is folks! Welcome back." Atalia quickly walks to her and gives her a soft hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Valya," says Sara with a nod. Naava does the same.

"Hi everyone."

"We were going to throw you a welcome back party and all, but the boss said you probably shouldn't have too much excitement on your first day back," Atalia gives her a wink. "Sit, sit. Tell us how you are doing."

Valya sits at her desk. She feels as if a spotlight has been cast on her. "I'm doing well. My physical therapy is good. My muscles are still a little tight, but I am good to go. Got cleared late last week to return to duty."

All three asari nod with smiles. They are happy to have her back.

"Atalia, Valya, my office," says Meryl.

"Guess that means the fun is over," says Atalia. She walks with Valya to their boss's office.

"Welcome back Valya," says Meryl.

"Thanks boss."

"Any updates on the whereabouts of Caressa?"

"No boss," says Atalia. "I was thinking we could go back to the apartment where they were hiding to see if perhaps she returned. She has to eat right. Not sure how much longer she can survive without food and shelter."

"Check the house where you found the father too," says Meryl, "if you come up empty."

"Will do."

Valya received an update from Atalia late last week. She heard from her partner that her actions were called into question. But when Meryl talked to the higher ups everything worked itself out. If Atalia had used civilians that were not the saviors of the galaxy then she thinks that the asari would have lost her job. But Meryl's boss and her boss's boss chose not to open an investigation into her actions because that would have meant interviewing Shepard and Liara. And they feel the two have done enough. The asari people are grateful for their actions. Atalia did receive a warning however that went into her file. If something like this happens again, no one will look the other way.

"Valya?"

"Yes boss."

"You need to recertify with your fire arm this week. I know you are cleared physically, but you need to prove that you can still shoot. So get it done this week."

"Yes boss."

"Dismissed."

Atalia and Valya leave their boss's office.

"So let's head to the apartment first, sound good?"

"Sounds good Atalia."

* * *

It has been a week since Mia and Dava spoke. Mia is walking through the woods behind her house. She has been miserable. She misses Dava. She dreams about her and wants to talk to her. Though her parents argued about it they seem to be on better terms these days. Mia is tired of spending her summer alone. Her skyball friends are either on family vacations or busy doing other things. She and Dava were supposed to spend their free days together. It's not fair.

Her parents do not know she is about to meet the asari. She suspects that they would not approve since there will be no supervision. She doesn't feel threatened by her. Mia was a little nervous when they last spoke but she has been thinking about it. Dava would not hurt her. She knows in her heart of hearts she would not hurt her. She doesn't believe Dava is a bad person. She made a mistake and who doesn't make mistakes.

The path that winds by their house leads a few miles through the woods. She and Dava know these woods well. They have a specific meeting spot they have been using for years, a downed tree limb that overlooks a small clearing of red, blue and white flowers. They would meet to just talk and enjoy the day, something Mia very much misses and hopes to experience again today.

She hears twigs breaking so Mia stands and turns around. It's Dava. The light blue asari looks tired. She has dark circles under her eyes. "Hi Dava."

"Mia," she nods.

Mia does not like this awkward feeling one bit. She steps closer and gives her friend a quick hug then sits on the log. Dava follows suit but gives her space when she sits down.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me."

"I was surprised you called Mia."

"Well….I miss you Dava."

"I miss you too." She does not look at Mia she looks straight ahead at the flowers.

They fall silent. Mia does not like the silence. "So how are your Mom and Dad?"

"Good actually. It's amazing what almost dying will do for a relationship." Her tone is drenched in sarcasm.

"What's going on Dava? Are they not better?" Mia looks at her.

Dava shrugs. "Who knows? They seem fine but I doubt it will last. It never seems to. My Mom is too uptight."

Mia is not sure what to say.

"What about you Mia? How are you feeling? I mean when you told me about what Elina did to you, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She stands and starts to pace. She finds it easier to talk about herself when she is moving. "I still have nightmares from time to time. But they are more about my Dad than about Elina."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know that I watched her kill Elina. That I saw the side of her head explode before her body slumped to the ground."

Dava stands and reaches for her friend. "Oh Mia, I had no idea."

Mia allows her friend to touch her arm. It feels nice.

"I mean it's okay." Mia shrugs. "She had to kill her. It's just ….well not exactly an image I like to see when I close my eyes and that is all I see lately."

"I know what you mean. I keep seeing Elina's face and her eyes when she was hitting me. She was so…I don't even know how to explain it. I thought she was going to kill me. I thought I would never see you again. And all I could think about was how I ruined everything. That I would die without you knowing how sorry I was or how much I cared about you." Dava's voice cracks a little.

Mia looks at her and she sees tears in her eyes. "I'm okay Dava." Mia steps in and hugs her friend. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Dava cries on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she says between sobs.

Mia likes this feeling. Not the feeling of her friend's body shaking due to her crying, but being close to her. It feels like before.

They rest their foreheads on one another as Dava regains her composure.

Mia smiles as she rubs her friend's arms up and down. "You need sleep Dava."

Dava steps away and laughs, "Gee thanks."

"Well you don't look so good. You have to take care of yourself."

"I know. I have just been so worried. I can't turn my head off at night to fall asleep. My parents want me to see Dr. Snowden."

"Mine too!" says Mia.

"Really? Are you going to go?"

"I think so. She has helped my Dad a lot. So yeah. I mean I don't really like dreaming of my Dad killing Elina all of the time. And sometimes the dream turns worse. She tries to kill me."

"Your Dad does?"

"Well yeah, but it's a dream." They start walking down the path. Mia takes her arm as they go.

"I dream about Elina too. But I dream that she captures you and I am forced to watch her kill you over and over and over."

"That's sounds horrible."

"Well it's no picnic." Dava laughs a little. It feels good to laugh.

Mia hugs her arm then takes Dava's hand into hers. "You should see her Dava. I don't like that you are not sleeping. You need to be healthy."

Dava is very happy. To be walking hand in hand with her friend that she thought she lost. "Why?"

"We have less than two months left without school. We have to make the most of it. And we can't waste any more time with you being sick."

"Yes Sir Mia Sir." She bumps shoulders.

Mia laughs. She is about to say something when she hears twigs snapping. They both stop.

Looking around the woods they don't see anything. Both are even slowing their breathing so they can listen.

Dava squeezes Mia's hand. Mia knows she is nervous. There it is again.

"Who's there!" says Mia. Maybe not the best thing to do but she wants to see who is out there. "Come out right now!"

Both of the asari eyes grow wide with shock.

A light violet asari walks out from the woods onto the path. She has multiple scratches along her bare arms and legs. She looks fragile and way too thin as if she hasn't eaten in days. The asari sways a little on her feet.

Mia steps in front of Dava keeping the asari behind her. "Caressa? Caressa is that you?"

Dava is squeezing Mia's hand hard. She wants to leave. She wants to leave right now. "No not again," she whimpers.

Caressa takes a step toward them.

Mia lets go of Dava's hand and prepares her biotics. "Stay back Caressa I am warning you."

The asari's eyes watch the wisps of blue forming around Mia's hands. "She wants you," she says. "I have to take you to her." She takes another step but stumbles a little. She catches herself before falling.

"Elina is dead Caressa. You don't have to do what she says anymore."

Caressa looks at her. She tilts her head. Her eyes seem unfocused.

"Caressa? Did you hear what I said?" Mia this time takes a step closer.

Dava is scared. She is stuck in place and not moving.

"She wants you. I have to take you to her."

"No Caressa you don't. It's over now. You need help. Let me help you Caressa." Mia hopes that by using her name the asari will snap out of whatever is happening.

"She wants you." Caressa takes another step forward. Her eyes start to flutter and she collapses. Mia catches her head just in time so it does not hit the ground. She slowly sets it down.

"Caressa? Can you hear me?" Mia looks to Dava who looks as white as a ghost. She thinks the asari is locked in a memory.

"Dava?" Mia stands and places both hands on her shoulders. "Dava can you hear me?"

No response. She just keeps looking straight ahead.

"Dava look at me!"

She blinks her eyes and slowly meets Mia's. "We…we have to get out of here."

"You are safe Dava okay. I need you to sit down okay? Caressa needs our help," says Mia.

Dava shakes her head. "No no no no."

"Shh Shh it's okay." Mia helps Dava into a sitting position. "I am going to call for help."

Dava brings up her knees to her chest to hug them. She is staring at Caressa's unconscious form.

Mia calls emergency services.

She runs a scan over Caressa. It is not a high tech scan. But it shows that she has a heartbeat which is good. Mia then moves back to Dava who is now rocking back and forth as she hugs her knees.

"Dava. Dava listen to me. Help is on the way. You are safe okay? You are not in danger. Dava please look at me."

The asari won't take her eyes off of Caressa.

Mia is not sure what to do. She leans in and kisses her. Hoping it will be enough to snap her friend out of it. She leans back from the quick closed mouth kiss. Dava's eyes finally meet hers.

"You with me Dava?"

"Did…Did you just kiss me?"

Mia laughs a little, it helps break the tension. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

Dava nods her head.

"Good. I am going to check on her okay. Help is on the way Dava. You sure you are okay?"

Dava smiles, "Better than okay."


	40. Chapter 40

**THESSIA**

Valya and Atalia heard the call come over their radio. Caressa is on the way to the emergency room as well as her daughter Dava. No other information is known at this time is what dispatch told them. Atalia could not fly fast enough.

When the patrol car sky lands she sees Liara heading toward the front doors.

"Liara?"

"Oh Valya have you heard?"

"Heard what? What are you doing here?"

"Mia and Dava were together when Caressa appeared. That is all I know. Hello Atalia."

"Liara," she nods.

They continue to walk inside. "I didn't know Dava was hanging with Mia today," says Valya.

"Neither did I," says Liara.

Atalia heads for the front desk to inquire about Caressa.

"Liara?" Valya pulls her aside away from her partner. "Is something going on between our daughters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. Dava doesn't really talk much since….well since Elina."

"I see." Liara studies the former commando. She is about to say something but Atalia interrupts.

"This way." The two follow the detective.

When the curtain is pulled back they see Dava sitting on the bed kicking her legs in the air, Mia and Shepard are sitting in the corner.

"Dava?"

"Hey Dad."

"Are you okay?" She looks to Shepard and Mia who stand and smile at her. "What happened?"

When Dava doesn't say anything she hopes one of them will. Liara joins them. She gives Mia a quick hug and kiss.

"Umm," says Mia. "Dava and I were talking in the woods behind our house and Caressa just walked up to us."

Valya looks between the two young asari. They are not looking at each other. She wonders what the hell is going on.

"Did she threaten you?" asks Valya.

"Well not exactly," says Mia.

"What does that mean?" she sounds harsher than she wants. Dava gives her a surprised and frightened look.

"It's okay Mia, tell her," says Shepard trying to break the tension.

"She approached us and said that she had to take me to her."

"Her? Did she meant Elina or did she mean someone else?"

Mia shrugs. "I am assuming she meant Elina. She didn't seem to be all there if you know what I mean."

Valya shakes her head wanting more.

"She could hardly focus. She could hardly stand. It looks like she hasn't eaten in days. She collapsed, I called for help."

Valya looks to her daughter. "And why are you here? Did she hurt you?"

Dava doesn't look at her dad.

"Dava?"

"Uh, Valya," says Shepard. "Why don't we talk out here?" She puts her arm around her to lead her away from the curtained area.

"What?" Valya stops once out of earshot. "What Shepard? What are you going to tell me that my own daughter can't?" The new detective cannot keep the anger from her tone.

Shepard places her hand on the asari's shoulder. "You need to calm down Valya. You are scaring the shit out her."

"Excuse me?" she keeps her voice down as she looks around.

"You heard me. Your daughter is scared to death. Can't you see that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Good question she thinks to herself. She rubs her forehead and lets out a sigh.

"You okay?" asks Shepard.

"Not exactly."

"Valya." Atalia is gesturing for the detective to join her behind a different curtain. Valya gives her a nod.

"Why don't you let me take her home with us? Or do you want us to call Dara?" asks Shepard.

"Umm, Dara isn't home. She is shopping or something I can't remember."

The human studies her. The asari does not really seem herself. She looks tired and is a bit scattered. "Let us take her home."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Shepard. I'm…well I'm sorry."

The asari starts to walk away but Shepard grabs her arm. "You might want to say goodbye to your daughter."

"Right…yeah..thanks." Valya quickly goes behind the curtain to say goodbye to Dava then reemerges to walk toward Atalia.

Atalia closes the curtain after Valya enters the room where Caressa is sleeping.

"That's Caressa?" asks Valya.

She is surprised to see how little the asari looks. Bruised eyes, pale face, scratches up and down her arms, that is all she can see above the blanket that is covering her.

"Yeah," says Atalia. "Doctor said she is very weak. Hasn't had anything to eat for at least a week. That's why they are feeding her through that." She points to a tube.

"She wake up yet?"

"You mean in the last three minutes? Ah…no. The Doctor gave her something to keep her calm. It knocked her out. She was pretty agitated."

"Why?"

"Doctor said she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. She kept saying I have to take her to her, I have to take her to her."

"You think Elina's influence is still working on her?" asks Valya.

"That would be my guess yes. I also asked the Doctor if they could scan her brain and nervous system."

"Why?"

"I want to give the results to Akira. See what she thinks."

"Did the Doctor agree to do that?"

"Doctor is talking to Meryl right now, that's why she stepped out."

Valya lets out another sigh and sits down on the only chair in the room.

"You feel okay?" asks Atalia.

"I'm tired. Just kind of hit me."

"Maybe you came back too soon."

"Excuse me?" it's a nurse. She draws back the curtain. "Are you Dava's father?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"I just need your signature in order for her to be released." She holds up her omni-tool.

Valya provides her signature.

"Thank you. It will be just a few more minutes."

"Thanks," says Valya.

"Hey," says Atalia. "Why don't you go home? I got this."

"I can't do that it's my first day back."

"Sure you can. You're tired. Look at yourself. You are sweating and I can see your hands shaking. You're no good to me like this Valya. Take the afternoon. Get some rest."

"I have been cleared Atalia."

The lead detective crosses to her. She is in her face. "Go home Valya. Go home or I call Meryl when she is done talking to the Doctor."

"I can ride the desk for the rest of the day."

"Go home. I mean it. I won't ask again."

"Okay." Valya stands. Her head spins a bit and she sways. Atalia grabs her arm to steady her.

"Sit back down a minute." Atalia leaves the curtained area.

"I know what your daughter is."

The voice is so quiet it takes a minute for Valya to realize that it belongs to Caressa. She stands and steadies herself against the bed. "What did you say?"

Caressa slowly turns her head toward the asari. "I know what your daughter is."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay it's all set," says Atalia as she pulls back the curtain.

Valya ignores her and looks at Caressa. "What do you mean Caressa?"

"Hey is she awake?" asks Atalia. She crosses to the bed to look.

"Caressa?" The asari does not respond. "Caressa?" says Valya.

"Hey easy there. She's sleeping," says Atalia.

Valya looks at her partner. When she looks back at Caressa her head is not turned toward her like she thought it was. The asari is sound asleep. Did she imagine it? Maybe she did return to work too soon.

"We set?" It's Shepard.

Valya looks up. "Huh?"

"Shepard said she would take you and Dava home," says Atalia. She turns to Shepard and says, "She is a little out of it."

"Yeah I see that," says Shepard. The human approaches the former commando. "Shall we?" she extends her arm as if she is her date. She hopes the asari will smile.

Valya takes her arm. She does not smile. She winces instead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Okay." Shepard puts her arm around her waist to get a better hold on her.

"Take care of yourself Valya," says Atalia as she watches her partner leave.

* * *

**EARTH**

Dr. Oriana Lawson and Dr. Claire Grossman have been heads down for the past three hours. Their simulation has hit a bit of a bump and they are trying to figure out the cause. They are in the lab oblivious to the other top scientists working.

"I don't understand it," says Oriana. She is angry.

"Hey calm down Oriana we will figure it out," says Claire.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She watches the monitor.

The simulation is showing that their work is killing the RUST virus but the virus is mutating and neither one can progress the simulation past a 30 day effective rate.

"I seriously hate it when you get like this," says Claire under her breath. She steps away from their double work station and walks to the food and beverage table for a snack and a much needed break. She glances over at Dr. Cochran and his associates. The man looks a bit pale and not very pleased. In fact when she looks at all of the scientists none of them look too pleased.

"Everything okay?" asks Dr. Blair Sadler. She is standing by the food and beverage table.

"Yes Doctor fine, just need a break," says Claire.

"Claire, how many times have I asked you to call me Blair? No need for such formality within these walls."

She looks at her boss. The woman did not look well a few weeks ago but now the color has returned to her cheeks and she seems a lot better. Claire smiles at her. "Sorry."

"What is going on over there?" she gestures toward Oriana who seems quite agitated.

"We have hit a bit of a wall I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

"The progress we have made in such a short time has been great, but the simulation shows the virus mutating and we can't seem to get the modifications to work."

"I see."

"There are three strands of RUST right now correct?"

"Yes that's correct. Why?"

"I think it might be the simulation then. I think something must be wrong with the code. We factored in all three strands."

"Perhaps you need more than one way to fight the different strands."

"Maybe. I think Oriana wanted to go this route because of production."

"You two should not worry about production. If you can cure one strand before you cure the other two, I think millions will be indebted to you both," says Blair.

"I agree, but you know how Oriana is."

"Indeed I do. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Claire is surprised by the offer but she knows her boss and her colleague have worked together in the past. "Knock yourself out. I am going to grab some fresh air." Claire leaves the lab followed by her escort.

Blair joins Oriana at her work station. "Hi."

Oriana doesn't hear her. Her eyes are glued on the monitor. "Dammit!"

"What's going on?"

She looks at her boss and does a double take.

"She went outside to grab some air. Maybe you should do the same Oriana."

"Sorry Blair I…well I didn't realize she left."

"She mentioned your simulation is showing a mutation."

"Yeah. I think something is wrong with the program."

"It would make sense."

"There are only three strands right?"

"Yes, that we know of."

Oriana shakes her head while thinking. "This program is supposed to take all data factors we feed it and predict."

"You think a fourth strand is going to occur?" asks Blair.

"I have no idea. There hasn't been news from the other planetary governments have there? From their health organizations?" asks Oriana.

"No. I would have been notified."

"Well then it has to be the program. I will have to turn off some functionality but I am afraid something will be missed if we do that."

"Can you start a different trail?"

"I would need another work station."

"I can arrange that Oriana."

"I would need this exact same setup." The expense is massive.

"That is not a problem Oriana. I will get you what you need. I do think we need to talk about you and Claire having more help. Have you two discussed it at all?"

"No not yet." Oriana looks at her fellow scientists. Her eyes move to the three different groups. Her eyes snap back to Dr. Cochran. "My God." She pushes past Blair.

Dr. Cochran is swaying on his feet. He is also bleeding from his nose. He reaches out for help but his colleagues are unaware of his distress. He collapses before Oriana can reach him.

"Easy Dr. Cochran," says Oriana. She grabs a towel from a scientist and places it under his nose. He is very pale and he is sweating. She feels his forehead, he clearly has a fever.

"Please step back," says Blair.

Oriana looks up. She wonders if her boss is serious.

"Step back please Doctor." Two men flank the woman. They have gloves on and there is a stretcher not too far from them. Oriana wonders how they got there so quickly. She steps back as requested.

The two men gently place the Doctor on the stretcher and they take him out of the lab.

"They will make sure he is comfortable. If you don't mind let's call it for today," says Blair to all of the scientists.

"Wait…what?" asks Oriana.

"Please ensure you save your work. A cleaning crew will come in for a deep clean. We need to make sure nothing has gone airborne. You are all familiar with the protocol."

"This isn't a leak Blair."

She ignores Oriana. "To be safe we will follow safety protocols. Each of you is required to shower. Stations are being set up as we speak." Blair walks away to talk to Dr. Clint Belstair, leader of project GEN.

All of the scientists head toward the stations that are quickly being set up.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Are you serious Abby?" asks Raina.

"Yeah, they just told me over dinner. Isn't that great!" Abby just received permission from her parents to visit Raina on Thessia. "So now we have to figure out when."

"Yes we do. I have not even asked my parents yet."

"What do you mean? They don't know we have been talking about it?"

"Oh yes they know. I …well I just didn't realize it would happen so quickly."

"Quickly?" says Abby. "I don't think weeks is exactly 'quickly' Raina. Have you changed your mind?"

"No no of course not. I want you to come I do."

"Then what is it?"

Raina still has a sense of foreboding that she cannot shake. She thought it would have gone away with Elina's death, but it hasn't. She has yet to tell anyone about it including her new friend Abby. "It's nothing. I will ask them when they get back I promise."

"Raina?"

"What?"

"If you have changed your mind please tell me. I won't be mad. I don't want to visit if you don't want me to."

"Please Abby I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Of course I want you to come of course I do. I really do."

"What is on your mind then?"

"You remember what I told you about Elina right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she had someone who helped her."

"Caressa right?"

"That's correct. She showed up today."

"What?"

"She is at the hospital. I guess my sister Mia and her friend Dava were talking in the woods and Caressa just showed up. My parents are at the hospital. I think Dava did not have a very good reaction by the sounds of it."

"You haven't heard anything?"

"Raina?" It's Eva at her door.

"Hang on one second Abby." Raina walks out of the view of the vid phone to open her bedroom door. "Eva what is it?"

"Mom and Mia are coming home. Dad is taking Dava and her Dad home. We are supposed to get the table ready for dinner."

"Okay I will be right there." She closes her door again. She walks into view of the vid phone once more. "I have to go Abby; they are on their way home."

"Okay."

"I will ask them when you can come for a visit. Oh and Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you." Raina has a great big smile on her face.

"Oh really? What kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh you can't do that Raina! That is going to drive me nuts!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Yeah well when you ask someone that, you usually follow it up with showing them the surprise, like seconds later. Now I have to wait who knows how long. That is so not fair."

"Oh sorry Abby I didn't realize that is how it worked."

"That's okay. Now you know for next time. So what is it?"

"Nice try Abby. I will tell you when you get here. Bye." Before the human can argue Raina with a smile and a wink disconnects the call. She heads to the kitchen.

"What all do we need to do?" asks Raina to her younger sister Eva.

"Just set the table I guess." Eva is already setting out the plates. "Mom said either she or Dad would be coming home with food."

"Where's Little A?" Raina grabs the silverware from the drawer.

"Pouting upstairs."

"Why?"

"Rael hasn't sent her a message in a few days I guess."

Raina wonders if her feeling of foreboding is coming from Little A. Her youngest sister is probably not very happy at the moment. She looks at Eva. "Do you think he is not messaging her on purpose?"

Eva shrugs her shoulders as she grabs some glasses.

"Eva?"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"I think they are over and he is probably never going to contact her again."

"You don't sound very surprised."

"His a kid Raina and so is Little A. They live on different planets. Did you really think they were going to stay together forever?"

"I can't believe you said that!" it's Little A. Neither one of them heard her descend the stairs. "He is probably playing that sport he plays that I can never remember the name of. He has to practice real hard for school." Her little blue arms are crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry Little A," says Eva. "I…I just don't like seeing you unhappy."

"Oh but you have no problem saying he is never going to contact me again?"

Raina is not sure if she should say anything.

"Listen. You two live on different planets. Different planets Little A."

"Yeah I heard you the first time."

"I just think you should be realistic that's all."

"No."

"No?" Eva looks at her with surprise. Then she looks at Raina who shrugs her shoulders.

"No. I refuse to accept that he will not contact me again. I am not stupid Eva. I doubt we will grow old and get married or anything. He _is_ just a friend."

"Just a friend? Really? I didn't realize friends kissed."

Little A thins her lips. "For your information Eva he and I spoke about this."

"You did?" asks Raina. She wants to be part of this conversation.

Eva is shocked speechless.

"Yes. We may be young but we know how the world works."

Eva tries not to laugh. Raina just smiles.

"We understand that we live on different planets that we lead different lives. But we also agreed to remain in each other's lives. I know he is very busy at the moment."

"If that is true why are you upset?" asks Eva.

"Who says I'm upset?"

Eva is very confused and the look on her face shows it. "Let me get this straight. You are not upset that he has not contacted you?"

"Yes."

"Yes you are upset or no you are not upset?" Eva looks at Raina to see if she is following.

The front door opens.

"Really Eva must I explain everything to you. And you say I am a kid." Little A lets out a dramatic sigh as she passes her to say hello to her mother and Mia.

"What just happened?" Eva asks Raina.

"I have no idea."


	41. Chapter 41

**EARTH**

It took Oriana almost three hours to go through each shower station. Follow safety protocol Dr. Sadler had said. The mother of two was quick with her data. During the confusion at the lab when Dr. Belstair and Dr. Sadler were directing the scientists she quickly grabbed her data back up and hid it in her lab coat. Of course that was a problem because she had to put her lab coat into a bin that was going to be incinerated.

After each station she watched where the bin was being taken and it amazed her with such tight security for the lab that she was able to locate her lab coat and grab her backup before anyone came looking to dispose of the bins contents.

Oriana is home now. Mark is making dinner for them while she is in her secure office. She has a set up in the home, not as extensive as what she has in the lab, but it will do. She adds notes to her data back up and calls Ashley Williams.

"Hello Oriana," says Ashley.

"Hi Ashley."

"How are you doing?"

"Very well thank you. I just wanted to thank you again for dinner. Hunter and Tanner cannot stop raving about your kids."

"Yeah I think Kaidan made quite an impression on them."

"How is his academy training going? Has he left for his next set?"

"He leaves tomorrow," says Ashley. "He will be home on the weekends though which is nice. Though I think he would prefer to stay in the barracks."

"Barracks?"

"Yes. Well that is what they are calling them now instead of dorm rooms. I think they will have less luxury items."

"Like what a desk?" Oriana laughs.

"Something like that. And Abby leaves in a couple of days too so Tyler and I are going to be all alone."

"So you did decide to let Abby visit Raina?"

"Yes. Tyler finally caved and they both wore me down." Oriana can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well you two will have to come over for dinner next week then sometime."

"That sounds great Oriana."

"I was wondering if Abby wouldn't mind bringing something to Thessia with her."

"Oh? What?"

"Well it's a little silly," says Oriana. "I was looking through some old boxes and came across a childhood stuffed animal. I was hoping to give it to Abby to then give it to Miranda. I think she would get a kick out of it."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as she has room in her luggage."

"Oh that would be great Ashley. It's small so I don't think that will be a problem. Is it okay if I bring it by tonight after dinner?"

"Sure thing Oriana. I'll see ya when you get here."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Valya?" Dara is bringing in a plate of food for her bondmate. She has been sleeping most of the afternoon.

"Hmm?" The asari rubs her face before opening her eyes. She feels so drained.

"I thought you might want to eat something. You need to keep up your strength."

Valya slowly sits up and leans against the headboard of their bed. She winces a little as she finds a comfortable spot.

"You in pain?"

"Not much."

Dara sets the tray across her lap while Valya covers her mouth as she yawns.

"Maybe you should go to the Doctor," says Dara.

"I have a follow up next week."

Dara places her hand on Valya's cheek then the back of her hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Valya catches her hand and gives it a kiss. "I am fine. Just tired."

Dara sits on the edge of the bed by her legs.

Valya starts to eat. She looks at her bondmate. It looks as though she is near tears. "What is it Dara? What's the matter?"

"I feel as if I have ruined everything. I have pushed you away and now Dava is hardly speaking and I don't know how to help her."

"Hey." Valya reaches her hand out, Dara takes it. "You are not pushing me away anymore okay?"

Dara nods.

"Right?"

"Yes that's right." Dara smiles at her.

"And as far as Dava, I think we both need to talk to her. She has been through a lot."

"Well we cannot just make her talk to us," says Dara.

"If only it were that easy," says Valya before taking another bite. She is hungry.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Dara finally says, "Are you going to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yes." When Dara won't look at her Valya asks, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I…I just worry about you Valya. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tell you what." Valya finishes the last of her meal. "Why don't I grab a quick shower and you and I both sit down to talk with Dava. See if maybe she is up for it."

Dara stands and takes the tray from her lap and sets it on the bedside table. "I like that idea. I have one condition however."

Valya looks up at her, "Oh?"

"I join you in the shower."

* * *

The Shepard/T'Soni kids are in the backyard working on their biotics. Their parents, Liara and Shepard are sitting in their Adirondack chairs watching and enjoying the early evening. The sun is shining, there is a slight breeze and the smell of the flowers and pine trees from the nearby woods waft in the air once in a while.

"What's the matter Mia?" asks Eva. "You are usually better at this than I am?" They are working on their biotic control. There are some large boulders Shepard and Liara found in the woods one day. Using their biotics they brought them to the yard thinking their kids could work up the strength to move them one day. A good biotic exercise is what Liara said.

"I'm tired," says Mia. She cannot lift the boulder very high. She releases her hold all together and the boulder makes a thudding noise as it drops.

"You have been working too hard," says Raina. "I don't believe you have fully recovered yet if you are still so tired."

"I'm fine Raina. I'm just worried about Dava."

"I'm sure she will be fine," says Little A. "You just need to give her time."

All three sisters look at her as if she has grown a horn in the middle of her forehead.

"What?"

They all brush it off. It is easy to forget that their little sister is wise beyond her years.

"Has Caressa said anything?" asks Raina. They are all sitting on the grass now in a circle, their training forgotten.

"No. She's still asleep I guess."

"Did Dava say anything to you?" asks Eva.

"No. She was just so scared. She hasn't told me much about what happened to her while they had her." Mia looks to her older sister. "Do you sense anything?"

Raina frowns a little. "No, I'm sorry I don't." It is not entirely true but she doesn't think her foreboding feeling is coming from Dava. At this point she really has no idea but does not want to worry anyone. She hopes the feeling will pass.

"Are you excited for Abby's visit?" asks Eva. She thinks maybe they need the change of subject.

"I am yes," says Raina. "I wonder what we will do while she is here."

"Yeah I wonder," Mia laughs. She winks at Eva.

"What does that mean Mia?" asks Raina.

"Oh nothing."

"She thinks you two will make out or something," says Little A.

Raina blushes. Her head snaps to Mia. "Is that true?"

"Nice Little A."

"What?"

"Come on Raina. Haven't you thought about it?" asks Eva. "I mean. By now I thought you two would have kissed."

Raina is caught off guard. She likes Abby but having a relationship with her did not cross her mind, it can't happen. "No…I "

"Oh come on Raina. I see how you look at her," says Mia.

"It doesn't matter," says Raina.

"What does that mean?" asks Eva.

"It means Eva, that Abby is human and Raina is not," says Little A.

"So?" Mia and Eva say in unison.

"Soooo by the time Raina is old enough to leave home Abby will have lived half of her life. Do you honestly think she will wait for Raina all those years?"

They all look at Raina whose head is bowed down.

"Is that what you are worried about Raina?" asks Eva.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Raina" says Mia, "I didn't even think of that."

"I seriously doubt Mom and Dad will let Raina leave the house so young to have a relationship with her," says Little A.

"Have you asked?" asks Mia.

"Of course not!" says Raina. "I am not even sure how I feel about her. We only just met."

"But if you two feel the same way then you _will_ leave? I mean do you _want_ to leave?" asks Mia.

"It won't happen. It won't. We hardly know each other. I think it is far too early to have such a discussion."

And there it is. All of the sisters remain quiet as they think about the hurdle the two will have if they really do want to be together.

Little A brings up her omni-tool. She has a big smile on her face. "See I told you."

They all look at her.

"Rael was at practice. He says he is doing really well," says Little A.

Raina stands and heads for the house.

"Do you have to go?" asks Eva.

"I'm tired. I don't want to practice anymore. Besides, Abby is coming in a few days I should get my room ready."

"Hey." Eva is walking next to her away from the other sisters. "Is she going to stay in the same room with you?"

"I think so why?"

"Won't that be hard on you Raina? I mean, aren't you asking for trouble?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do. You want to keep her at a distance Raina. You don't want to fall for her. I can see it already. The way you carry yourself, how your tone changes when you speak about her. You are already letting her go and you don't even have her."

Raina is surprised anyone has noticed. She had no idea she was so transparent. She wonders if they know about other things she does in secret. "Eva, I understand your concern I…"

"Stop Raina. Just listen to me."

She waits.

"When Abby visits what if your feelings for her get stronger? What if it feels right and you want her to be your first."

"Eva I am too young for …that."

"Yes I know by asari standards you are. But if you are going to be with a human you have to you know…be more human. You have to try to put yourself in Abby's shoes. See things from her perspective."

"What exactly are you saying?" Raina lets out a sigh.

"By human standards Abby is not too young. If you two are in the same room and you both have feelings for each other, I think it is inevitable don't you that something will happen between the two of you? And if it does will you be able to live with that? I guess what I am trying to say is, if you want you can stay with me and give Abby your room that way you won't be tempted if you don't want to be."

Raina puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I will be fine Eva. We will see what happens. Thank you for the offer."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You carry so much weight as it is Raina. Maybe you…"

"I will be fine Eva. Now if you don't mind I want to be alone for a while." She leaves and nods to her parents as she heads for her room.

Eva rejoins her sisters.

Raina closes her bedroom door. She is happy she made it to her room before the tears start to form. She allows them to fall. She does have feelings for Abby, feelings she has never felt before. They are confusing and scary and exciting all at the same time. And her little sister is right. It is unrealistic to think she and Abby can be together.

Raina gets on her hands and knees. She reaches under her bed for a decorative box. She opens it and grabs the bottle of Ryncol she stole from her Grandfather. The bottle is nearly empty. She knows she will need to get another but she is not worrying about that right now. She takes a long swig and waits for her feelings to numb. She doesn't want to think about the future. She doesn't want to think about what she can't have. She wants to get lost in the numbness. Feel nothing. That's what she wants, to feel nothing.

* * *

Valya and Dara are in the family room sitting across from their daughter Dava. The young asari is sitting with shoulders hunched and head down. She does not know what her parents want, but she suspects.

"Honey," says Dara, "we were hoping you would talk to us. You have been so distant. We want to help you."

Dava does not respond.

Valya clears her throat, "Can you tell us about Caressa?"

Dava looks up. Her eyes look between her parents. She sees them holding hands. Their shoulders are touching. She hopes they last. "What about her?"

"Did she say anything to you while you were being detained?" asks Valya.

"Not really."

"Nothing? She didn't mention anything?"

She wonders what her father is getting at. "No. She mostly stayed in the corner."

"Corner?" asks Dara.

"Yeah. Elina treated her like some pet or something. Told her to stay in the corner, so she did."

"The whole time?" asks Valya.

Dava just looks at her.

"Honey. Did either of them speak to you?" She keeps her tone soft. She remembers what Shepard said to her, she does not want to scare her daughter.

Dava's mind flashes to being tied to the chair. Fists hitting her and hitting her. She swallows. "Elina just told me that Mia better hurry up because her hands were getting sore." She swallows again.

"Oh honey," says Dara. She crosses the room and sits down next to her daughter giving her a hug. "I am so sorry you went through that."

"And Caressa never spoke? Valya asks again.

"No. She was mostly in the corner and doing whatever Elina told her to do. I feel sorry for her. Do you think she will ever recover?"

"I am not sure. It is hard to say. We…well your mother and I want you to know that we are here for you Dava. We want to help you but you have to tell us what you need okay? We can't guess."

"I know."

Dara gives her daughter's shoulder a small squeeze. "We love you honey."

"And I love you guys it's just…"

"What honey?" asks Dara.

"Well I felt like a wimp, like I was totally helpless and weak. And…" she looks up at her father, "I don't want to feel like that ever again."

The look between father and daughter says it all. Valya knows what Dava is asking.

"Okay," says Valya. Her eyes are locked with her daughter's.

"Okay what?" asks Dara. She does not see the silent communication.

"Nothing," says Valya. She looks to Dava once more. "Is there anything we can do for you right now?"

"No I don't think so."

"Have you thought more about seeing Dr. Snowden?"

"Yes."

Dara and Valya look at each other. Dara asks, "Yes you have thought about it or yes you will go and see her?"

Dava shrugs, "Both I guess."

"That's wonderful honey. I will call first thing in the morning to see when we can get you in."

"Thanks Mom." Dava stands, "If it's okay with you I would like to go to my room now. I'm tired."

"Sure honey." Dara takes her daughter into her arms for a long hug. "I love you. We both love you so much."

Dava gives a small smile and heads to her room.

Dara smiles at her bondmate, "That went better than I expected."

Valya smiles and hugs her. She wonders if perhaps it was too easy. She knows her daughter is hiding something, she can feel it.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Thank you Dr. Belstair." Dr. Blair Sadler is on the phone with the head of the project. "Yes I think that is wise." She disconnects the call.

"Well?" asks Cooper. The woman he loves has been on the phone for most of the evening dealing with the collapse of Dr. Cochran and the fall out.

"The lab is closed for the rest of the week." She settles onto the couch. She is tired.

"You okay?" he sits down next to her.

"We should probably think about moving."

"Blake, we can't do that."

She slouches into the couch laying her head back. "Why?"

"Because you need a cure. We are not leaving until we have it."

Blake smiles as her eyes close. "What do you propose Cooper? With Cochran's collapse it is only a matter of time before I am found out."

"They won't find you out."

"Not my identity no, but they will stop the project and destroy the reaper."

He doesn't like that she sounds so defeated. She never used to sound like this. "How can they? I mean you all are doing good work."

"Yeah well human beings don't like hearing about the ugly things a person does to get to a cure. I mean if the idiots that run our government understood half of what scientists did to get to where we are today they would lose their lunch. Bunch of spineless bureaucrats."

"Do you really think we need to move?"

She hears the concern in his voice. She knows a cure is on the cusp and to leave now would most certainly mean her demise. "Maybe not. We will have to see how I can spin it. And see how long the good Doctor is out of commission."

"Can't you just say it was exhaustion?" Cooper makes her sit up and turn her back to him. He starts to rub her shoulders.

"I could if he wasn't bleeding. That may be a bit hard to explain. I already know Oriana suspects something."

"Yeah about that."

"I don't want to hear it Coop. She is off limits."

"But she is the reason why you are thinking of abandoning the project."

"So? Eliminating her is not an option. The world needs her. If I cannot be saved think of the millions that can be. She and Claire are going to find a cure Cooper. I know it."

He knows not to say anything more, not right now. He loves her and doesn't want to lose her. He will stand by her no matter what. It is what he has always done.


	42. Chapter 42

**THESSIA**

Raina is excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. She is waiting for the transport ship to land. It is arriving from Earth in about five minutes and Abby Williams Ross is on it. She is waiting there with her Dad while Liara and her sisters prepare the house for her arrival.

Raina didn't think Abby would want a party or a banner or anything so they are just setting the table and having an Earth meal tonight. Not only are they going to have pasta, which is Shepard's favorite, but they are also going to have hamburgers. Not on the same night. No the burgers will wait until tomorrow. Shepard hasn't had a burger in ages. She is more excited than anyone to have them.

Yesterday Raina took the sky car to town. She has been allowed to drive to places that are not too far away. So she chose as her first adventure destination, away from the prying eyes of her parents, the liquor store. She acted as if she owned the place when she entered though her stomach was doing flip flops. Her Ryncol was out and she wanted more, no needed more. She figured Abby would want some too. It was not a perfect plan, but it was a plan. Raina entered the liquor store and played the Shepard and Liara card. The owner knows who her parents are, who doesn't. Raina simply requested four bottles. She said that her parents were having a celebration and asked her to pick it up.

Asari don't actually card kids like Earth does. Though these days the age limit matches the age when one can get a driver's license. It is not like it used to be back in the twenty-first century. The owner thought nothing of Raina's order. She probably didn't have to play the Shepard and Liara card after all. The trick when she returned home was getting the bottles to her room without anyone noticing. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Everyone was in the backyard.

Raina smiles as the transport ship arrives. But that is only part of the reason for her smile. She is smiling because she and Abby are going to get drunk and she cannot wait.

"There she is," says Shepard.

Raina was lost in thought when her Dad spoke to her.

"See there?" Shepard points.

Through the crowd, the asari finally sees her friend with shoulder length black hair. She smiles and waves.

Abby sees her and waves enthusiastically.

"Let's go." Shepard takes her daughter's hand and weaves through the crowd making their way toward Abby. It doesn't take long, the people finally part naturally as they greet the human.

"Abby!" Raina gives her a great big hug.

Abby returns the hug. She looks up at Shepard. She steps out of Raina's embrace and extends her hand to the retired Captain. "Hello Shepard."

Shepard stifles her smile and gets more serious. She stands a little taller before shaking Abby's hand. "Hello Abby. Welcome to Thessia."

Raina grabs Abby's arm and they walk away from her father arm in arm talking. Shepard is left to deal with the luggage.

"I have a surprise for you," says Raina. She looks back over her shoulder to make sure her father cannot overhear.

"I know what is it?" asks Abby.

"I have some Ryncol."

"Holy shit Raina Ryncol?"

"Shh." The asari looks around and smiles at those that look their way. "Quiet."

"That is strong stuff Raina. When are we drinking that?"

"Well…we have tonight after dinner in my room."

"Oh you rebel you." Abby puts her arm around her waist and gives her a squeeze.

"Are you…happy with your surprise?"

Abby looks at her but the asari keeps looking away. The human can see her blushing a little. She places her palm on the asari's cheek so she will look at her. "I am yes. You didn't have to get anything for me Raina. I am allowed to drink at home ya know. Though I have never had the courage to try Ryncol."

"Oh it's not that bad." Raina said the words before she thought about it. She looks at Abby's shocked face. "I mean that is what I have heard." She tries to recover.

"Raina T'Soni." Abby eyes her up and down.

The asari is not sure what to say. She knows Abby knows.

"You two all set?" asks Shepard.

Happy for her father's interruption Raina smiles at Abby and looks away. "Ready Dad."

* * *

Atalia asked Valya to meet in Akira's office this morning. The new detective feels better today. A good night sleep does wonders not to mention the sex. Valya is happier than she has been in a long time. Dara in the present reminds Valya of Dara in the past when they started dating. That is the Dara she fell in love with, the Dara who was not hung up on rules or regulations or being on time or planning everything. The spontaneity seems to be back and Valya loves it. She has a spring in her step. She doesn't remember when she lost that, but she knows she lost it a long, long time ago and it feels great to have it back.

When Valya arrives she sees Atalia and Akira behind the secure doors in the morgue. She presses the button. Akira is working on an autopsy so Atalia walks to her desk in the corner and buzzes Valya in.

"Morning Valya," says Atalia.

"Morning!"

She is so happy that even Akira looks up to see what is going on.

"Someone sure is happy this morning," says Atalia. She gives the ME a wink. "You get enough rest yesterday?"

They are all standing by Akira now who has stepped away from the body lying on her table.

"I did thank you. It is amazing what a good night's sleep does for a person."

"Uh huh," Atalia nudges Akira with her shoulder.

"I am glad you are feeling better Valya. You had us worried," says Akira.

"Thanks. So why are we meeting here?"

"Always right down to business huh Valya," says Atalia.

Akira this time nudges her lover back. "I asked you both to meet me here because I wanted to talk to you about Caressa's scans." She walks over to a hologram console and punches a few buttons. Caressa's scans of her brain and nervous system are displayed.

"What about them?" asks Valya.

Akira points to a few spots on the brain scan. "She has permanent damage, here and here."

"How serious?" asks Atalia.

"Well it's hard to say," says the ME. "I think the constant melding Elina performed on her has permanently damaged her. I don't know if she will be able to really function on her own. This is the area of thought. The part of the brain where we are analytical. And here," she points next to a damaged area, "is the area for speech. She is lucky that she can still talk. Another month or two and she might have lost that ability."

"Shit."

"You said she might not be able to function on her own?" asks Valya, "when will we know?"

"Unfortunately it is not exact. I have a colleague at the hospital who tells me that she has seen the brain repair itself. So this," she points to the damaged areas again, "may or may not be permanent. Right now I would say it is because of the deep black color. That means death or no living tissue. If the scan showed any color here I would have hope that her brain would repair itself over time, but I just don't think that will happen in this case."

"So what will happen to her?"

"There are facilities that deal with young asari whose parents are deceased and no other family exists."

"So what…we just cart her off to this place and never hear from her again?" asks Valya.

"Hold on there sport," says Atalia. "She has to answer for her crimes first. She will be brought up on charges of kidnapping and most likely attempted murder."

"But Atalia she was under Elina's influence. She was not responsible for her actions."

"You surprise me Valya."

"Why?"

"She kidnapped your own daughter. She nearly got her killed."

"Again, it was not in her control," says Valya. "I would be all for her going to prison if I thought she was the one pulling the strings or if I felt she had any say in her actions, but I don't."

"I am not sure the prosecutor feels the same way," says Akira.

"Don't these scans prove it?"

"Maybe. I am giving her my findings this afternoon, but she may or may not use them."

"What does that mean?" asks Valya.

"It means," says Atalia, "that if the prosecutor wants to press charges they may find an expert that will back up what they want."

"That's not right."

Atalia tries not to laugh. "Valya. It's not about right or wrong. It's about what you can prove. It's about what the judges will believe."

"So you are telling me this prosecutor could put Caressa away for a very long time even though the poor girl had no control over anything she did?"

"It's possible," says Akira. She looks sad and the new detective knows she is thinking along the same lines. Caressa should not go to jail but get the help she needs. She is a victim in this just like Dava was a victim.

"And we can't do anything?"

"That's the way the system works," says Atalia with a shrug of her shoulders.

Akira places her hand on the new detective's shoulder. "She may have some compassion Valya. I have known her for a while. She may not be looking to put Caressa in jail. We will just have to see."

"Yeah," says Atalia as she looks at her omni-tool, "and in the meantime we need to get to the hospital."

They both look at her. "She's awake."

* * *

**EARTH**

Oriana and Mark are relaxing on the couch together after having breakfast. Their boys are in the backyard playing. She has another week off.

She did receive an official communication from Dr. Belstair this morning alerting the staff to not come for another full week. The lab is being thoroughly cleaned by a special clean team he said, stating all of the scientist's health is top priority and any chance of an infection will be dealt with swiftly. He went on to say how important all of their work is and that the four teams are making tremendous progress toward a cure.

Then there was a blurb from Dr. Sadler. She explained exactly what happened. She stated that Dr. Cochran did not dispose of his samples by following the proper protocol. He was exposed to RUST because he was careless. He probably was exposed over a month ago and his symptoms only now just presented themselves. Dr. Sadler went on to reiterate what Dr. Belstair stated earlier in the statement. That safety is their number one concern. That dealing with live virus tissue means following the rules for proper disposal and handling. Another week is needed to ensure everyone's safety.

Oriana doesn't buy it for one second. She knows Dr. Cochran has RUST because she has RUST. She found out the night of his collapse. When she was working in her secure office she ran a simple blood test. It took her about an hour to get herself together before joining her family for dinner. She wanted to make sure they didn't see her tears. She has RUST. She still cannot believe it. She figures they have all been exposed. Every single scientist.

The data backup she encrypted has all of the information Miranda needs. She shot video of Dr. Blair Sadler using a hidden camera. She has footage of their lunch. She has voice recordings. And she has her findings to date for a cure. She knows Miranda can use the data and work on the cure right alongside her. They will just be doing it from two different planets. Oriana also added instructions of how they can communicate with each other without being traced.

As she sits next to Mark loving the warmth of his body against hers she tries to think good thoughts. She tries to remind herself that there is time, that she has time. That she will not die. But in all honesty she does not know that. All she can do now is wait. Wait for Abby to arrive on Thessia and for Miranda to get the stuffed animal from her. She hopes her sister will understand and know that the animal is not what it seems. Now she just has to wait. She has not told her husband. She has not told her kids. She hasn't even talked to her colleague and friend Dr. Claire Grossman. She has to wait. Miranda will know what to do. Her big sister always knows what to do.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Atalia and Valya arrive at the hospital. They are directed to a room where Caressa is recovering. She is no longer in the emergency area where there are curtains. She gets a bona fide room with a door and she is the only patient in the room.

They both enter quietly. They do not want to wake her, though the nurse just told them she was awake.

"Hello Caressa," says Atalia. "My name is Detective Atalia and this is Detective Valya. We would like to ask you a few questions if you feel up to it."

Caressa does not look at Atalia she just stares at Valya.

Valya does not like it. She wishes the young asari would blink or look away or something.

Atalia clears her throat. When Valya looks at her Atalia gestures for her to ask questions since Caressa seems interested in her.

"Uh…hi..hello Caressa. Are you up for talking?"

Without breaking eye contact she says, "I have to take her to her."

Valya and Atalia exchange glances. The new detective then looks back at Caressa. "Who honey? Who are you talking about?"

"I have to take her to her. She needs her."

"Are you talking about…."

Atalia interrupts her before she can say the name Elina. She does not want her partner leading Caressa. "Who Caressa. Who is she?"

"She said I have to take her to her."

Valya understands now not to say any names. She asks again, "Who?"

Caressa looks confused. She is staring at Valya as if the detective has all of the answers.

"Who are you talking about honey?"

The young asari finally breaks eye contact with the former commando. She looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap. "E…E….eeeee" she can't say the word.

"Are you referring to an asari Caressa?" asks Atalia. Thinking that they are getting somewhere.

Caressa nods.

"And her name starts with the letter E?"

She nods again.

"Can you tell me the second letter of her name or better yet…here." The lead detective pulls up her omni-tool. "Can you spell her name for me?"

The young asari seems scared at first. She doesn't want Atalia too close to her. After a little coaxing she finally punches in the letters E..L..I..N..A."

"Good Caressa" says Atalia, "that's really good. When you say she needs her, the she you are referring to is Elina isn't it?"

She nods.

Atalia touches her shin over the blanket. "Honey, Elina is dead."

The young asari looks at her. She looks at Valya who nods at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opens. She starts to scream. She starts to thrash in her bed. She tries to get out of bed all the while screaming at the top of her lungs. It takes both detectives to physically stop her from leaving her bed.

"Easy Caressa calm down!" says Atalia. "It's okay."

But the asari doesn't seem to understand. She doesn't seem to hear. She just screams and screams and screams and fights to get free as if her life depended upon in.

Two nurses and a Doctor enter the room. The nurses take over holding her down while the Doctor administers something that takes immediate effect. Caressa stops screaming as fast as she started. She slumps. The nurses straighten her out on the bed and cover her up. She is out cold.

"Out," says the Doctor.

Both detectives step outside of the room. The Doctor quickly follows, "Care to tell me what the hell happened in there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," says Atalia. "One minute we were communicating with her and the next she started screaming like that."

"Why? What were you talking about?"

"Goddess," says Valya. They both look at her expectantly. "You told her Elina is dead."

"Yeah?" Atalia says as she shrugs her shoulders and then realization hits her, "Oh shit…."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Care to fill me in Detectives?"

"We just told her that she is alone in this world. We just told her her sister is dead."

* * *

Dinner was excellent. Abby loved the pasta and she especially loved sucking up one noodle at a time just like Shepard showed her. It is something Shepard always does when they have noodles. Liara at first was appalled, but Abby loved it and caught on fast. The entire family had a blast which is usually the case when the father of the household acts completely silly and adolescent.

Now Raina and Abby are in the asari's room. Her bed is a queen size bed so it is definitely big enough for the both of them. Her parents asked her if she wanted Abby to stay with her or have her own room. Raina said she wanted her in her room. They also agreed to a vid display so they could watch movies in her room. A luxury none of the other sisters have at the moment.

"Your Dad is hilarious," says Abby, "I wonder if my Mom ever did stuff like that?" Abby is unpacking her luggage. Raina made room in some of her drawers for her clothes. She is handing the asari a pile at a time to place in the dresser.

"She certainly thinks so," Raina says with a smile.

"I thought dinner was fun Raina, didn't you?" the human wonders if perhaps Raina did not have fun.

"Yes of course I did."

"You just sounded a bit sarcastic just then. I wasn't sure if you were mad at her or something."

"Not at all. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?" Abby hands her another pile of clothes for the drawer.

Raina puts the pile away and closes the drawer. She gets on her hands and knees. Reaches under the bed and produces a bottle of Ryncol. "This."

"Really? Now?"

"Why not?"

"I think perhaps I have rubbed off on you Raina." Abby playfully pushes her shoulder as she sits cross legged on the floor across from her. "We should probably take it slow."

"Of course."

Abby studies the asari. "You have done this before haven't you?"

Raina tries to act surprised, "Done what?"

"Oh please Raina. Don't kid and kidder. This is not the first bottle you have secretly drank is it?"

Raina feels tense all of a sudden. She thought Abby would want to drink. She wanted to when they were on Earth. What if she was wrong? What if she tells her parents?

"Hey relax," Abby touches her knee. "I'm just teasing you. It's not like I am going to say anything."

"Really?" Raina lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes really. So open it up." She looks at the bottle.

Raina smiles and relaxes a little. She opens the bottle and smells the strong alcohol. A smell she has come to like a smell that makes her mouth water. She hands the bottle to Abby. "You have the honors."

Abby nearly starts coughing when she smells the open bottle. "Holy shit Raina." She wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

"It's not so bad once you taste it."

"I seriously doubt that. You are not messing around are you?"

"You don't have to have any Abby."

There is that tone of voice again. The human is not sure if she is teasing or being serious. "Not so fast." She slowly raises the bottle to her lips. She takes a very small sip. She closes her eyes tightly as she swallows and feels it burn all the way to her stomach. She coughs a little. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Raina takes the bottle from her with a smile. "It grows on ya." The asari tips the bottle. She doesn't take a sip she takes a gulp and not just one gulp but two." She wipes her lips with the back of her hand and then looks at Abby to see if she wants another sip. She sees shock on her face but then the human quickly schools her features and just smiles. Raina wonders if she did something wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have taken such a big swig.

"Oh shit," says Abby. She is looking in her luggage back over her shoulder.

"What?" Raina is happy for the distraction. She hopes it breaks the tension.

Abby reaches in her luggage and pulls out a small stuffed animal.

"What is that?"

"I am supposed to get this to Miranda."

"Miranda? Why?" asks Raina.

"Oriana said it was a childhood toy. She asked me to get it to her. Do you think your Dad will take me?"

"Tonight?" Raina feels a little panicked.

"Well it seemed important. Does she live very far?"

"What's the matter Abby?" The human is fidgeting.

"Nothing. I just need to get this to…"

"I scared you didn't I?"

Abby is silent. She breaks eye contact.

"I'm sorry Abby. We don't have to drink if you don't want to. I got this for you. When we were on Earth you certainly didn't mind drinking. I thought you liked it."

"Well yeah I do every once in a while Raina."

"Well that is how it is for me too?"

Abby doesn't believe her. "You just drank that like it was water Raina. Doesn't seem like you could do that if it is every once in a while."

Raina knows she has been caught. "You are the one who introduced me to drinking Abby." It's a lie but she doesn't know that and she hopes to guilt Abby into keeping quiet. It is not something Raina is proud of, but at the moment she doesn't care.

"What?"

"At your parents' house. That was my first time drinking."

Abby feels awful. She had no idea it was Raina's first time. "I…I didn't know that."

"Yeah ..well it's true. And when I got home, I don't know. My Grandfather left her bottle here and I started taking sips. I guess I have gotten used to it is all. It's not like I drink this all of the time Abby. I mean I don't think I would be able to stand up." She laughs. She hopes she is buying it.

Abby studies her again. Something doesn't feel right, but maybe she is just tired from the trip. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay I believe you."

"Well good." Raina puts the cap back on the bottle. "I think we have had enough of this." She places the bottle under the bed. She already sees the human start to relax again. She knows she has convinced her everything is alright.

"So about this stuffed animal?" asks Abby.

"I bet my Dad will get it to Miranda for you. Let's ask her tomorrow."


	43. Chapter 43

**THESSIA**

Over breakfast Abby told Shepard about the stuffed animal Oriana wanted her to give to her sister Miranda. The human felt bad she did not get the animal to her the day she arrived. The minute she said something at the breakfast table Shepard and Liara exchanged glances. They both don't buy it for one minute. Neither one of them can imagine Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus operative, with a stuffed animal even as a child.

After breakfast Liara told Shepard she wanted to go to with her when they see Miranda. Neither one are happy about Oriana using Abby. They plan to get to the bottom of it.

They are outside of the estate now waiting for someone to answer the bell.

"Perhaps we should have called first?" asks Liara.

Shepard is about to say something when Shayna opens the door.

"Hi Shayna," says Shepard. Liara smiles at her. "Is your father home?"

The asari smiles then rolls her eyes at the mention of her Dad. "Lab where else."

Liara and Shepard look at each other. "Can we see her?"

"Sure come on in."

"Is Arelia home?" asks Liara.

"No. She and Rose are running errands. I didn't want to go."

"When will be the next time we see you over?"

"I think Eva wants to get together tomorrow. I haven't asked permission yet." She is leading them to the lab.

"I think that would be wonderful."

"Is Abby in town?"

"She is yes. She arrived yesterday," says Liara.

"Eva said Raina was pretty excited to see her."

"We all are."

They reach the lab. Shayna hits the button for her father to answer.

When there is no answer she buzzes again. Still no answer.

"Please allow me," says Shepard.

Shayna steps aside.

Shepard presses the button to speak, "Miranda Lawson. Kindly open this door."

"Who is this?" asks Miranda.

"Shepard." Her tone is not nice.

The secure door opens. She is surprised to see both of them. She looks toward Shayna. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"Are you serious?" Shayna is shocked. She rolls her eyes once again and turns around and stomps off.

"Nice Miranda," says Shepard.

"What do you want?"

"Move." Shepard brushes by her and enters the lab.

"You can't just come in here." Miranda walks in the lab, Liara follows.

"What the fuck is this Miranda?" Shepard holds up a small stuffed animal.

"Gee I'm not sure Shepard. Looks like some sort of earth animal that has been stuffed," says Miranda as she crosses her arms and cocks her hip out.

"So it's not a childhood toy?"

"Do I look like I would play with that?"

The retired Captain is not happy. She shoves the animal at her chest. "Scan it."

"What is this about Shep…"

"I said scan it!" Liara steps closer to her bondmate. She places her hand on her forearm to try to calm her.

Miranda takes the animal from her and runs a scan over it. "What is this?"

"You tell me."

"There is a data disc inside." She grabs a nearby scalpel and cuts open the animal careful not to hit the disc. "Where did you get this?"

"Play it."

Miranda lets out a sigh. She displays the contents of the disc on two side by side monitors. "Are you going to tell me where you got this?"

"Your sister."

Miranda looks at her wide-eyed. "What? When?"

"She asked Abby Ross to bring this to you. She told her that you would get a kick out of your childhood toy. It is quite obvious this thing is not that old. So you tell us what is on that disc. Right. Now."

Miranda swallows then returns to her keyboard. "Files, video and audio files."

"Why? What are you two involved with?"

Miranda wonders what she should tell them and what she should leave out.

Shepard gets in her face. She has seen that look before. "You will tell us everything Miranda. Do you understand me?"

The ex-Cerberus operative fills them both in on what is going on with RUST. How Oriana is working on a cure. When asked why all the secrecy she explained as best she could.

"See here," says Miranda. "This file is a video file of this Dr. Sadler. Oriana does not trust her. I cannot find a clean picture of her."

"What are you thinking Miranda?" asks Liara.

"Not sure. I just think it is too convenient that there are no clear shots of her anywhere. I can't get anywhere with her financials either. She knows how to cover her tracks." She punches a few buttons and displays the video.

All three watch. After a minute Miranda looks at Shepard. "Do you recognize her?"

"Me? Why would I know some scientist?"

"She doesn't look familiar?"

Shepard looks again. She has a feeling in her gut, a not so nice feeling. Her heart is beating fast and she is not sure why. "I…uh…" Her mind flashes to being strapped in mid-air, being shocked and screaming. She remembers a gun shot and a man dying. She remembers lying on a table and a woman peering over her. She remembers a gentle, kind woman who helped her.

"Elly?"

Shepard feels her bondmate's hand at the small of her back.

"Are you alright?"

The retired Captain rubs the back of her neck. "Her movements…" her eyes grow wide and her face pales.

"Elly?" Liara moves her hand around her waist just in case.

"What is it Shepard?" asks Miranda.

"I…she…she…it can't be."

"Who is it Elly?"

"I..I can't be sure. I mean I was pretty out of it."

Miranda looks to Liara. Liara asks again, "Who is it Elly?"

"Blake."

* * *

Raina has been careful. Last night Abby seemed concerned for her because she so easily drank Ryncol. So the asari stopped drinking the rest of the evening and hasn't had one all morning. Now she and Abby are walking along the path in the woods that butt up to the back of their house.

She likes Abby . She didn't mean to scare her. She didn't mean to lie to her, but she cannot risk being caught. She is handling things; she really thinks she is handling things just fine. She will be just fine. That's what she keeps saying over and over in her mind because she really, really needs a drink.

"Abby?" Raina stops walking.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not mean to scare you Abby. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

The human studies her. "It's okay Raina."

"So I did make you uncomfortable?"

"How long have you been secretly drinking?"

The asari is surprised by how direct she is. "I…I don't do it regularly." She starts walking again.

"So how often do you do it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Not sure."

"I get that Raina. I mean I can legally drink at home. Do you have different rules here? Is it not allowed?"

"It is different here yes. As an asari Abby I am still looked upon as a child."

"Is it hard being my friend Raina?"

The asari stops walking. She reaches her hand out and catches her arm. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I'm human and you're not. Because I can do things you can't based on your culture? I mean Raina I introduced you to alcohol. If I had known it would turn into you sneaking around I would never have done that. I didn't understand our differences when we met. I am so so sorry."

"Stop. You have nothing to be sorry for…I…"

"Yes I do Raina. When you told me you got a taste for it after I gave it to you I …well I don't know what to do about that. If I could turn back time…"

"Please. Stop. Please. It is not your fault. I do not have a problem Abby. That bottle I had, I bought for the both of us. That is my second bottle." She doesn't like that Abby feels guilty for introducing her to alcohol when she didn't really do that. She lied to her and the human has taken it to heart.

"Still Raina." She lets out a sigh. "Why do you keep drinking?"

"I wouldn't say I _keep_ drinking. I have a drink from time to time, that's all." Raina is surprised that it is so easy for her to lie. It is becoming second nature. Goddess she needs a drink right now.

Abby places her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure Raina?"

The asari feels uncomfortable. "Yes I am sure."

"If you want to talk about anything I am here for you Raina. I mean I thought we were friends." Abby steps closer to her.

She can feel the heat from her body. She swallows. "I know Abby." She looks away. "I know we are friends." She takes a step back.

"So tell me what is going on." Abby takes a step closer.

The asari cannot handle this intensity. Not right now, not without a drink. She takes a step back.

"Look at me Raina." The human steps closer once again. She wants the asari to open up.

She won't look at her.

Abby touches her cheek with her hand. "Talk to me Raina. Why are you drinking?"

She cannot stop the heat behind her eyes. A tear streaks down her cheek. She looks Abby in the eye but then looks away quickly. "I…I can't."

"You can. Talk to me, maybe I can help."

If only it were that easy. No. She can't tell her. She is not supposed to tell anyone. Goddess she wants a drink. Goddess she wants to kiss her. She steps back so she cannot feel Abby's hand on her face. "We should head back."

Abby wants to stop her. She knows something is going on. The pain on the asari's face is obvious. But she doesn't press her. She has probably pressed her too hard as it is. "Yeah sure, let's go back."

* * *

"Elly are you sure?" asks Liara.

Miranda scoots a chair behind the retired Captain. She is still too pale.

Liara helps her to the chair. "Elly?"

"It's her. How? How can …"

"Are you sure? I mean we are talking about Blake right, THE Blake from Scorpion?" asks Miranda.

Liara gives her a look. It's a look that says of course she is sure and back the hell off.

Shepard's gaze does not move from the display. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. She cannot believe it. She has not thought of Blake in years, ever since Raina was two years old. She is looking at the woman who took over her mind. The woman who controlled her. The woman who scared her little girl. The woman who showed her kindness.

"Elly?"

She hears Liara. She feels Liara, but she cannot speak. Her brain is still trying to catch up with what she is looking at.

Liara gestures to Miranda. The human turns off the display.

"Elly?"

"It's her. How the hell is that her?" asks Shepard. "How long has Oriana worked with her?"

Liara grabs another chair and scoots it close. They are all sitting now.

"Oriana was requested to be on this top secret project," says Miranda. "That woman is Dr. Blair Sadler. She and Oriana went to school for a couple of years together."

"I don't understand," says Shepard.

"Since the project is so secretive Oriana has started to suspect things. When we were on Earth for Admiral Hackett's funeral, she told me that she had an uneasy feeling about her. She cannot pin point it or explain it, it is just there. She also believes Blair is infected with RUST."

"Why does your sister think that?" asks Liara. She has her hand on Shepard's leg. She wants her bondmate to know she is there for her.

"I guess Blair missed some work and has not looked well."

"So this Blair is really Blake or vice versa?" asks Shepard.

"Only you can tell me that," says Miranda.

"Still Miranda," says Liara, "was it really necessary to put Abby's life in danger. What if she was followed? I mean if security is as tight as you say she could be in danger. Goddess our kids could be in danger."

"I didn't know Oriana was sending me anything I swear. We have not been able to communicate often because we were nervous we would be overheard."

"Oriana knew the risks," says Shepard. "If Ashley finds out…" her voice trails off.

After a minute of silence Liara says, "So you think Blair or Blake is funding efforts for a cure because she is dying?"

"That is our working theory yes," says Miranda.

"We have to call the council," says Shepard. "They have to know Blake has been found. She has to answer for her crimes." She stands and starts to pace.

"I…I don't think that is a good idea Shepard."

"And why is that?" She continues to pace.

"Oriana and her colleague Dr. Claire Grossman are making tremendous progress. If we turn Blake in now that could be lost. The entire project could be stopped."

"The human and asari population would benefit from a cure Miranda," says Liara, "do you really think they would stop the project?"

"If it is being run by a criminal yes. Most likely the project would be stopped and started at a later time. In the meantime how many people die on Earth on Thessia and everywhere else? This is not just an Earth problem though the number of infected are higher there."

"So you want us to do nothing?" Shepard stops and has her hands on her hips. "Let Blake keep on living free and clear after what she did to me and Ashley?"

Miranda looks her straight in the eye, "Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me Miranda!"

The ex-Cerberus operative stands. "This is bigger than you Shepard."

The human crosses her arms over her chest. She is fuming.

"I know it is not what you want to hear. Blake or Blair or whatever her real name is deserves to be punished. But let's wait until a cure is found to bring her down."

"That could take years Miranda."

"I understand that."

Shepard cannot help but want to hit something. This is not at all what she wanted to deal with when she woke up this morning.

"Elly?" Liara knows her bondmate is thinking.

She looks up at both of them. "Fine."

Liara looks down at her hands. She knows how hard this is for her because it is hard for her as well. She saw what Blake did to her. Saw the change in her bondmate.

"Fine? What does that mean Shepard?"

"It means do nothing. Don't turn her in." She touches Liara's shoulder, "Let's go."

"Thank you."

Shepard and Liara head for the secure door that leads out of the lab.

"Shepard?"

They both stop and turn around.

"I will keep you updated."

She is squeezing Liara's hand; the asari decides to answer for her. "Thank you Miranda."

"Let me show you out." Though there is a little tension they manage to remain civil with each other.

"We hope to see all of you soon Miranda," says Liara as they reach the front door.

The long dark haired woman looks around.

"She's by the pool."

"Ah thanks. Her mother and Rose ran some errands. I told her I would spend some time with her today."

"That is very nice Miranda," says Liara. "I think she will like that very much."

"Well with the information from Oriana I think I better read through …."

"That can wait." Shepard finally speaks. "She wants to spend time with her Dad Miranda. I would take advantage of that. There will come a time where she won't want to."

Miranda studies her a moment. "I'll keep that in mind."

There is a moment of silence again. Liara speaks up. "Thank you again Miranda. We hope to hear from you soon regarding your findings."

"You will hear from me when I find out more information."

The two leave the estate. Shepard doesn't unclench her fists until they are airborne.

* * *

"I am glad you wanted to see me again Mia," says Dava. "With Abby visiting I didn't know if you wanted me around."

Both asari are on the downed tree limb in the woods behind Mia's home. "She is here for Raina. Besides, I missed you." They are sitting shoulder to shoulder enjoying the beautiful day.

"I missed you too."

"How are your parents?"

"Actually they seem to be doing pretty well. I see Dr. Snowden tomorrow."

"You do?" Mia hugs her. "That's great Dava!"

Dava is a bit surprised at the physical contact. She hugs her friend back. She misses Mia. She misses how she smells, how she laughs, how she feels.

Mia slowly leans back to look at her. Their eyes meet. Mia's eyes dart between Dava's lips then back up to her eyes. She slowly leans in.

Dava was hoping for this. She never imagined she would be kissing Mia again so soon after what happened the last time.

Their lips meet. Mia is tentative at first. Dava waits; she does not want to go too fast. She pulls Mia a little closer. Mia scoots closer as she deepens the kiss opening her mouth. Her tongue explores Dava's mouth. Dava moans a little. She doesn't feel scared or overwhelmed at the contact. Dava does not reach out to Mia with her mind, she knows better. She enjoys the moment. The softness of Mia's lips, the taste of her tongue. Mia pulls away to catch her breath.

"Wow," says Dava.

Mia smiles. Her cheeks heat. She scoots a little closer and leans in again. This time the kiss is stronger, longer and filled with hunger. Mia holds Dava tightly so their breasts are touching through their clothes. She feels a burning between her legs that she has never felt before. She wants Dava. Mia's eyes go black as the kiss intensifies. She reaches out to Dava with her mind. The asari lets her in. Mia sees colors of reds, blues and blacks swirling around. She feels as if she is on a roller coaster or a space ship speeding through space. She has no sense of up or down. She has never seen such a thing during a meld. It is very disorienting. It makes her dizzy. She pulls back from the meld. She wants Dava to share memories with her not this. She doesn't understand what is going on. She is not scared, but she doesn't like it.

_Stay_

Mia hears Dava in her mind to stay, but she doesn't want to. She pulls back again. Dava does not resist. Mia ends the meld. They are still kissing and pawing at each other. She finally scoots back, "Stop," she says breathlessly.

They are both panting for air. After a few minutes Dava asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah that was…that was intense."

"You're telling me."

"What were you showing me?"

Dava is not sure what to say. She doesn't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. "I was trying to think of a memory to share but I couldn't actually think just then." She starts to laugh a little.

"Oh." Mia starts to laugh as well. "Sorry."

Dava hugs her. "Don't be sorry. That was wonderful." She kisses her cheek.

"Can you think now?" asks Mia grabbing her hand.

Dava looks at her. She nods. Her eyes go black. Dava reaches out to Mia's mind. She shares the memory of them at the pizza parlor on the last day of school. The part before Caressa, Elina and Sandy showed up to threaten Mia. She ends the meld.

Mia is relieved. She wanted to meld with Dava to make sure everything was okay.

"Is that better?" asks Dava.

"Yes." Mia feels herself blush again. "I didn't mean to distract you so much."

"Well you know what this means don't you?" asks Dava.

"What?"

"We will have to practice lots and lots of kissing."

"Is that so?" Mia smiles coyly.

"Yes because I need to be able to concentrate during the meld while we are kissing and I think I need a lot of practice Mia. A LOT." She playfully nudges her.

"I am all for that." She leans in to kiss her again. There is no fear, no mistrust. Dava is not pushing her. Mia could not be happier.

* * *

"Atalia, Valya," says Meryl, "you two are up."

Both detectives approach their boss. "There has been a murder."

They sync their omni-tools. "What about Caressa?" asks Valya.

"I thought the Doctor said she needed time?" asks Meryl.

"She did boss," says Atalia.

"Well then. Get going."

Atalia pats Valya on the shoulder. "Let's go."

They walk toward their patrol sky car. "So when do we get to speak to Caressa?"

"Another day or two. You drive."

They get in the car. "What is going to happen to her? I mean did that prosecutor make up her mind about pressing charges?"

"Not sure. Akira met with her yesterday."

Valya puts the car in flight mode and takes off.

"You have to learn to let go Valya."

"I don't know what you mean." She knows exactly what she means.

"Whatever happens with Caressa. It's out of our hands. Our job is finished."

"I know that."

Atalia looks at her. "You okay Valya?"

"Yeah." She answers a little too quickly.

It doesn't take long for them to reach their destination. Upon landing they see four other police officers guarding the scene as well as Akira squatting by a body. It is in an alley between two businesses.

They exit the car. Atalia asks one of the officers, "What do we got?"

"It's a young one," says the officer.

She and Valya approach the dead body. The officer was right. The asari looks very young.

"What do we got Akira?" asks Atalia.

The Medical Examiner is in the middle of a scan. They wait for her to reply. When she finishes the scan she mumbles, "It can't be."

"What?" Atalia squats down so she is nearly shoulder to shoulder with her. "What is it?" Valya moves to the other side of the body so she can also hear.

Akira is shaking her head.

"Hey, Akira?" Atalia nudges her a little.

The ME looks at both of them. "I recalibrated my scan due to the case with Elina."

"Yeah?"

She looks at her results once more.

Valya understands before her partner. "She was killed by an Ardat-Yakshi wasn't she?"


	44. Chapter 44

**THESSIA**

Mia is sitting in the middle of a field of red, blue and white flowers. There is another figure approaching her it is wearing a dark hood and robes. She thinks it may be an asari because she thinks she sees a blue grey arm. Mia just sits there. She does not look at the hooded figure. She just stares straight ahead and just sits there as if meditating.

The sky suddenly gets dark. She looks up to see the blue sky turn dark grey with swirls of red and orange. The white clouds turn blood red then dissipate into the blackness. There is no sun. She looks toward Mia. She is still sitting in the middle of the field not moving. The flowers are no longer red, blue and white. They have all turned black, every single one. The hooded figure approaches Mia. Every step the figure takes the black flowers beneath its feet turn blood red. The flowers not directly under foot turn blood red and wilt.

No! Mia run! Mia!

The asari does not hear her. She remains seated staring straight ahead.

She cannot move. She is stuck in place.

The hooded figure is in front of Mia now. It bends down over the asari. One arm extends from beyond its robes. A hand reaches out and touches Mia's chin. The asari looks up at the figure. All of the flowers in the field turn blood red in an instant.

She looks down because she feels something squishy under her feet. Her feet are covered in blood. Tendrils come out of the small pool and snake around her ankles. She tries to break free but can't. The tendrils crawl up her calves. She looks up toward Mia. She needs help. She wants to cry out but can't. She looks down again. The tendrils are passing her knees. She looks up and sees the hooded figure directly in front of her. The figure screams a horrific scream. A limb, a long grey limb appears from under the robe. At the end of what should be a hand are claws. The longest claws she has ever seen. She knows what is coming next. She looks at the hooded figure. She cannot see a face. It screams again and the clawed hand surges forward ripping through her torso.

NOooooo! Noooo! Nooo! Raina is thrashing in the bed. She quickly sits up and kicks at the sheets.

"Raina?"

"No No no. Get off me! Get off me!" Raina is pressed against the wall trying to free her feet from her sheets, free her feet from the tendrils.

"Shh Raina it's okay." Abby quickly gets out of bed and turns on the overhead light. She nearly freezes in place Raina is so pale, so scared. She gets herself together and jumps on the bed to try to calm the asari. "It's okay it's okay. It was just a dream."

"No no no." She is hugging her knees.

Abby places her hands on her knees as she sits across from her. "It's okay Raina it was just a dream."

Raina shakes her head.

"Hey, hey look at me Raina."

She doesn't. She just shakes her head.

"Look at me."

Raina is shivering. Her eyes briefly make eye contact with the human.

"There ya go. It's me. It's Abby. You were dreaming. You're okay now."

Raina looks around the room as if realizing for the first time that she is awake. She lunges for Abby and starts to sob.

"I got you Raina, I got you." Abby holds her tightly. "Shh Shh."

It takes a few minutes for the asari to calm down. Her breathing returns to normal, but she is still shivering.

"Here," says Abby, "lie down."

They scoot down under the covers. Abby grabs them and pulls them up over their shoulders. She settles back into the bed and holds Riana chest to chest. "I got you it's okay."

Raina's throat is tight. She tries to talk but can't. She clears her throat and tries again. "It's not."

"Shh I got you. Try to relax." Abby rubs her arm up and down. Her other arm is under the asari's head.

Raina wipes her tears. She lets out a big sigh.

"That's it. Relax. I got you." Abby kisses her cheek.

Raina nuzzles closer to her. She loves the heat coming off of Abby's body. It helps with her shivering. She wishes she could stop shivering.

"You cold?" Abby holds her tighter. "What can I do?" She kisses her forehead now.

Raina doesn't reply. She squeezes tighter.

"You want to talk about it?"

Raina doesn't want to talk about it. She just wants to sleep without nightmares. She wants to fall asleep in Abby's arms. She wants what she is feeling right now, safety. She just wants to feel safe.

"Do you?" Abby asks again.

Raina shakes her head as she moves her cheek on Abby 's breasts. She likes hearing her heartbeat, it soothes her.

"Okay. You rest then. Sleep. I got you."

Raina lets out another breath. She closes her eyes. She feels Abby's lips on her crest and smiles.

* * *

Miranda is working in her secure lab. After spending time with Shayna she hid herself away. She didn't realize she missed dinner until she saw a plate on her desk. She didn't even hear Arelia enter her lab.

She has been pouring through the data Oriana sent to her. She now knows the progress that has been made on the cure. Oriana specified what her own lab set up was along with tissue sample information. Miranda has been working to replicate a portion of her large lab to match Oriana's. The only thing in the way of the ex-Cerberus operative helping with a cure is live tissue samples. That is another hurdle the two sisters will need to discuss.

Also in the data is a way for them to communicate without anyone hacking into their signal. No one will be able to overhear what they are discussing. She wants to call her sister but it is the middle of the night she suspects she is probably sleeping.

The long dark haired woman stands up and stretches her arms over her head as she yawns. She has been in the lab for nearly six hours without a break. She misses her bondmate and knows Arelia has been patient with her. When she got home they briefly talked about the data disc but Miranda doesn't really remember much after that.

She is about to turn off the lights when her newly equipped omni-tool rings. She looks down and sees that it is Oriana. She answers before it has a chance to ring a second time.

"Oriana are you okay? It's late."

"So you got the disc?" asks Oriana not answering the question.

"Yes earlier today. I just got everything set up as you specified. I wanted to call but thought it was too late."

"There was no trouble?"

"Aside from Shepard being pissed off no."

"What do you mean?"

"She was not real happy that you put retired Captain Ashley Williams' daughter in danger by making her your mule."

"It was necessary."

Miranda is usually the cold one. She wonders what is going on. "What is it Oriana?"

"We have to figure out how to get you live tissue."

"How about first you answer my question."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Something is going on. What's happened?"

"The lab has been shut down for the week. One of the scientists collapsed. He has RUST."

"Oh God. Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Oriana? Talk to me."

She clears her throat, "Next week when I am in the lab I will try to find a way to get you tissue. I don't know how I am going to do it just yet, but I am sure I will find a way."

The older sister is getting nervous now. "Oriana you are scaring me. What is going on?"

After a minute of silence the younger sister finally says, "I believe all of the scientists have been infected."

Miranda cannot believe her ears. "What?"

"After Dr. Cochran collapsed I went home and tested myself. I…I have RUST Miranda."

Her heart feels like it has been ripped apart. She is speechless. She has never been very good at comforting people but right now she wants nothing more than to hug her sister. "Oh Oriana, how long?"

"I don't know. It would not surprise me if we were infected during the first week."

"Because of the reaper?"

"Yes. But I have also been thinking about it. I mean why has Dr. Cochran shown symptoms already and the rest of us don't? It has been bothering me ever since he collapsed."

"What did you find?"

"I think the food and drinks they provide at the lab have some sort of drug in them to help with the infection. It is the only thing I can think of to explain my blood test results. I suspect Dr. Sadler has invented it and has been using it for perhaps years to help with her infection. It explains everything. Dr. Cochran ate out almost every day. If he didn't eat what the lab provided he didn't get the drug introduced to his system."

"Makes sense," says Miranda. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine so far. I just feel like I have a ticking time bomb inside of me. I want to continue to work on a cure but the lab is closed until next week and it is driving me nuts. You know me. I need to stay busy. Helps me keep my mind off things."

Miranda knows the feeling all too well. "What if you come here for a few days? Try to relax. The girls would love to see you."

"I can't Miranda. I haven't even told Mark and the boys. I am not sure I am going to. I need to work."

Miranda knows she needs to work. She is not sure what more to say. She has never been good at this sort of thing. She decides now is not a good time to let her know that Blair and Blake are the same woman.

"I have to go Miranda. I can tell Mark is worried about me. He has fallen asleep too often without me by his side."

"Of course he is concerned Oriana. I am too. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I need to get into the lab and try to get those tissue samples. Then I have to find a way to get them to you." She lets out a sigh.

"Just be careful please."

"I will. And Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"You should go to bed too. I cannot imagine Arelia is pleased to be sleeping in bed alone." She smiles for the first time.

"I will." Miranda swallows. "Oriana?"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

"I love you to Sis. Good night."

The call disconnects. Miranda cannot believe it. Her sister is infected and there is nothing she can do. She turns off the lights of her lab and goes to bed though she doubt's she will get any sleep.

* * *

Morning came too fast for Valya. The former asari commando had a hard time sleeping. She kept thinking about Caressa and the new dead body they found. Akira said she could not be sure of her scans in the field. She wanted to get the body to her lab to do further tests. She plans on heading their before heading to the office.

Things with Dara are going well. Dava is still a bit too quiet in Valya's opinion though she seemed very happy yesterday after spending time with Mia. She knows something is going on between the two asari she just doesn't know how serious it is. She worries for her daughter. She doesn't want her to get hurt. She still can't stop the nagging feeling in her gut. What if there is a second Ardat-Yakshi? What the hell are they going to do?

After she showers Valya decides to grab breakfast on the way to work. Dara and Dava are not awake yet. She contacts Akira at her lab. The ME is there which does not surprise her. She gets her coffee and breakfast order and informs her she will be there shortly.

When she arrives Akira is in her office. Valya hands her a cup of coffee and a bag containing her breakfast.

"Thanks."

"Have you been here all night?" asks Valya.

"Yes I have."

"Any news on our dead body?" Valya takes a seat and digs into her breakfast.

"My scans in the field were a bit off. Looking at her brain and nervous system I have to say I am a little confused. Her brain looks like it has deteriorated much like Caressa's."

"Are you saying that Elina still could have killed her?"

"It's possible."

"So we don't have another Ardat-Yakshi on the loose?"

"I said it's possible Valya. I'm afraid I can't do better than that."

They eat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are the odds that Elina controlled her for a while and let her go?" asks Valya after finishing her late bite.

"Hard to say."

"Oh come on Akira. You know as well as I do that it is not likely."

"I know nothing of the kind Valya. I look at what the body tells me. She tells me she has been under the influence of an Ardat-Yakshi for some time."

"Are you saying that Caressa is going to die then because of her deterioration?"

"I don't know. I am not an expert on Ardat-Yakshi. The war killed them all. I am doing my best!" She takes a swig of coffee then throws out her half eaten breakfast in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just talking out loud, trying to think things through."

"It's okay." She stands.

Valya stands with her and places her hand on her shoulder. When their eyes meet she says, "No it's not. I'm sorry Akira."

The look between them lasts a little too long. They both break eye contact and suddenly Valya feels nervous. She doesn't want the ME to think …

"I need to get back to work. You and Atalia have your work cut out for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to identify the body. There are no marks on her at all."

"I will check with missing persons. See if maybe she has been reported as missing. Akira?"

She turns before opening the door to her lab. "What?"

"Make sure you get some rest."

She gives her a small smile then enters her lab.

* * *

Raina wakes up to Abby wrapped around her. The human's heartbeat is nice and steady. She remembers last night. Her nightmare and how Abby cared for her. She wishes she knew what it meant. The difference between this nightmare and her previous one is that Mia did not die she did.

Abby stirs a little and moves onto her back.

Raina is still listening to her heartbeat. She is slowly caressing the human's arm. She props up on her elbow to look at Abby. The human's face is turned toward her. Her lips are a soft pink. Her long dark hair is just below her shoulders. Raina touches it. She loves the softness of it. She looks closer at Abby's arm and sees hair there too. Her fingers gently move up and down to feel the difference between them.

Abby stirs a little but does not wake.

Raina loves being this close to her. She wants to kiss her. She wants to feel those pink lips on her lips. Before she realizes it her finger is tracing along the outside of the human's lips. She slowly traces along the top lip then the bottom.

"Having fun?"

Raina jerks at Abby's voice. She pulls her hand back fast. "Oh …sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Abby opens her eyes and yawns. She looks at Raina then at her hand. She gently takes the asari's hand and places it by her mouth again.

Raina's heart is beating a little faster. She traces her finger along Abby's lips once more. "You have beautiful lips," she finally says. The minute the words leave her mouth she feels embarrassed.

"Thanks. I have never had anyone tell me that before." Abby just stares at her. She likes the wonder in her eyes.

"They are so soft."

"May I?" Abby lifts her hand up with a finger extended.

Raina nods with a smile.

The human touches Raina's light blue lips. She is captivated. "You are gorgeous Raina."

Raina looks away and feels heat in her cheeks.

Abby captures her chin with her finger. "I mean it. You are."

They both look at each other for what feels like a lifetime. Abby leans up and kisses her fully on her lips.

The kiss doesn't last too long. Abby backs off and looks at the asari whose eyes are still closed. "You okay?" Abby cups her cheek with her hand.

Raina opens her eyes and looks down at Abby. "Yes I think I am." Before more can be said between them, she plants another kiss on the human. She lets her body fall into the bed and half way onto Abby. Raina feels Abby hug her closer. She shifts under her so Raina is completely on top of her. The human moans a little as she deepens the kiss. Their tongues are clashing and Raina loves every minute. Abby's hands are caressing her back and moving down over her butt. Raina wants to reach out with her mind but she has never melded with someone outside of her family except with her friend Lacy.

She pulls back from the kiss and moves off of Abby. She sits up.

Abby follows suit and sits up. "You okay? I …I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"

Raina sees the worried look on her face. "No…no not at all."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just…" she cannot find the words. She touches her fingers to her own mouth as if to remember Abby's lips on hers.

"Hey. We don't have to do anything you don't want to Raina. I mean I have never been with a woman before…I mean I know technically you are not a human woman…it's just…" now she cannot find the words.

They both look at each and after a moment they start laughing.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

Abby smiles. "I really like you too."

"I don't think we should go any further though."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not ready for….that."

Abby looks at her and wonders what she is talking about. Then as if hit by a bus she gets it. "Oh! Yeah that's no problem Raina. I am not exactly ready for that either."

"You mean you haven't?"

"No. No no no I have not done the deed yet."

"The deed?"

"You know."

Raina shakes her head.

"I have not _been_ with anyone like that." She thinks maybe the asari still does not understand. "I have not had sex."

"But I thought you just said you have never been with a woman before."

"Yeah…"

"I thought you and men then…"

"No no no no. I mean I have had opportunities, but no. I am more focused on my studies right now. I see way too many of my college friends giving it up just to give it up."

Raina is confused again. "Give what up?"

"My virginity. I am not giving it up to just anyone."

"I see."

Abby studies her. "I don't think you do actually. See in my culture they make a big deal about your first sexual encounter. Like how important it is to be with someone you love or someone you care about. Don't have sex just to have sex. I think they say that so we don't have sex too soon ya know?"

Raina nods.

Abby knows she is just being polite. "In your culture do you put a lot of emphasis on sex?"

"No. I mean not like what you just described. Usually an asari would not meld like that until she was nearly 100 years old, though that varies depending on the asari."

"Wow." Abby frowns. "What is meld? I have heard the term before. You do something with your mind right? Does it hurt?"

"Well," says Raina, "there are different kinds. There are melds friends share with each other. If I want to share a memory with you I can do that. If you want to share something with me you can do that too."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is the meld between parent and child. Where the parent teaches the child how to control their emotions in the meld. The Parent typically teaches the child how to put up or help bring down barriers."

"Barriers?"

Raina tries to think of an example. "Let's say you have a memory you do not want to share. You would block me. That is what we asari call it. If you resisted me during the meld then I would know that you do not want me to go further and I would move on to a different memory. Over time you would learn what to send me. Umm, you would show me what is okay to see. Does that make sense?"

"It does yes. It sounds really cool."

"Then the more intimate meld is when our minds and bodies become one. Our nervous systems become one. And from what I hear it is amazing."

"So you typically wait to do that kind of meld until you are older because of the control you talked about? You need some type of control when melding?"

Raina never thought about it like that. "Yes you could say that."

"Is there a memory you want to share with me? Do you want to do a friend meld?"

"I am not sure that is wise," says Raina.

"Why not?"

"I have never tried to meld with a human, I mean besides my Father."

"Would it be so different? I mean since we are both human?"

Rains loves her enthusiasm. "I am not sure. Let me talk to my Mom about it."

"Whoa what?"

"What?"

"You talk to your Mom about this kind of stuff?"

"Yes of course. How else will I learn?"

Abby laughs a little. "Good point. I don't think I could talk to my Mom about sex."

"Well I am not going to talk to my Mom about sex. I am going to ask her about a friend meld with a human. Melding and sex do not have to go hand in hand."

"Oh yeah okay…you did say that didn't you." Abby's cheeks heat a little. She is embarrassed. She has a lot to learn about humans and asari.

"Anyway," says Raina, "I…well I have never met anyone that makes me want to do… you know the intimate kind of meld …until now. And I don't think I can Abby."

"Hey it's okay Raina really. I don't want to push you. I get it, I do. I needed to come into your life like 80 years from now right." She smiles trying to lift the asari spirits which is hard because she is disappointed.

Raina looks away.

"Hey," Abby's hand cups her cheek. "It's okay I promise. We can just kiss if you want or we don't even have to do that. I just like being around you Raina. We don't have to complicate things. I mean we do live on different planets. If it is easier for you to be hands off then we can be hands off."

"But I don't…." Raina stops herself. She doesn't like how desperate she sounds or feels.

Abby waits.

"I don't want to be hands off."

They smile at each other when there is a knock at the door.

"Breakfast."

It's Raina's mother. "Okay Mom, we will be right there."

Abby leans in and kisses Raina again. It is not as long. It is a soft kiss. A kiss that says there is more to come.

"Shall we?" the human says as she gets out of bed and extends a hand to the asari.

Raina takes her hand. They hug and kiss one more time before leaving the privacy of the room to join her family for breakfast.


	45. Chapter 45

**THESSIA**

Raina and Abby are taking a walk along the path that leads from the house. They finished breakfast and decided to walk. Abby is hoping the asari will open up about her nightmare she had last night. She has never seen anyone as scared as she was. She will never forget the look on her face. She also noticed that after they had breakfast and got ready for the day that Raina disappeared for about ten minutes. When she came out of the bedroom Abby did not let on that she knew exactly what she was doing.

After talking to her family in the family room Abby excused herself to Raina's bedroom. She checked under the bed. She grabbed the Ryncol and was saddened when she saw that it was obvious Raina had drunk some. Another thing she hopes to talk to Raina about on their walk.

The rest of the family is going to have a lazy day they said. Shepard and Liara are going to hang out at the house. Shayna and Rose T'Jala are coming over to spend time with Eva and Little A and Mia is no doubt hanging out with Dava. She can tell Mia has a thing for the asari by the way her face lights up when she talks about her. She feels that way about Raina too except nothing is going to happen. She feels like she is falling for the asari but after their talk it is obvious Raina is not going to be able to settle down with her after she graduates from college in two years.

Abby's mind is elsewhere which is why she bumps into Raina without realizing it. "Oh sorry." She almost starts to laugh but then sees the look on the asari's face. She is staring straight ahead and it looks like she has seen a ghost. "Raina? Raina what is it?"

The asari doesn't say anything, she just stares ahead.

Abby follows her gaze. Aside from the open field filled with white, red and blue flowers she doesn't see anything that is frightening. "Raina?" When she still doesn't answer Abby touches her shoulder, "Raina..hey. Can you hear me?"

The asari finally blinks. She looks at Abby then looks out at the field again.

"What is it?"

"Dream."

Abby furrows her brows. Dream what does she mean dream, then it hits her. "Your nightmare? You dreamed of this field?"

Raina nods.

"Well that is not so unusual right? I mean when I have nightmares I know I bring in things I have seen before. I mean how many times have you walked by this field Raina?"

She shakes her head, "You don't understand." She starts to walk into the field. The sun is shining and she likes the heat on her face as there are no trees to shade her in the opening.

"What don't I understand?" Abby follows her. "What don't I understand?" The asari just keeps walking not paying attention to her. Abby finally grabs her wrist and twirls her around, "Talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't …" she breaks eye contact. "You wouldn't believe me." Raina turns and walks toward the middle of the field.

Abby follows again, "Try me." When she doesn't respond she says, "Is that why you had a drink this morning?"

Raina stills. She slowly turns around to look at the human. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh like hell you don't Raina. Don't lie to me. I know you had a drink this morning. After breakfast before we left for the walk. What you didn't think I noticed you being gone for ten minutes?"

"So you are spying on me now?"

She ignores the comment, "I am worried about you. Don't you see that? Talk to me Raina. Why did you drink?"

Raina crosses her arms and just stares past Abby.

"Is it because of your nightmare? I mean it was just a dream Raina it can't hurt you."

"YES IT CAN!"

"WHY? You tell me why what am I missing?"

Raina turns and walks with purpose yelling "I can't tell you!"

Abby does not accept that. She catches up with Raina and passes her to meet her head on. "Talk to me!"

Raina tries to move past her but Abby pushes her. With both hands the human pushes her on her upper chest.

"Get out of my way Abby!"

"Or what?"

Raina moves to the right but Abby gets in front of her again and stops her progress. "You are going to talk to me Raina T'Soni."

Raina turns directly around and starts to walk again but this time Abby tackles her from behind. The asari is caught off guard and now the human is on top of her straddling her hips. "Get off of me Abby!" She struggles a little but Abby has each wrist pinned on each side of her head.

"NO! You talk to me or else."

This gets her attention. She stops struggling. "Or else what?"

"I go to your parents. I tell them about your drinking."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Raina stares at her. The fiery brown eyes are dead serious. "Are you going to get off of me?"

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Raina lets out a sigh, "Yes."

Abby moves off of her and allows the asari to sit up. Abby sits across from her in the field of flowers.

"You ….you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you," says Raina.

"I won't break your confidence. You can trust me."

Raina lets out a breath. "I can sense things. I have been able to ever since I can remember."

"What do you mean sense things?"

"Are you going to let me talk or are you going to interrupt me?"

Lifting her hands up as if surrendering, "Sorry."

"I sometimes see things that have not yet happened. I dream them, or have a vision, or I get a feeling, sometimes all three. I don't know when it started and I don't know why I can do it just that I can. I cannot control what I see or feel or when. Many times it hits me like skyball out of nowhere. It is jarring, it is frightening and it is killing me."

Abby wants to say something. She sees the pain on Raina's face. Sees how close she is to tears.

"Before I was one I knew my mother was pregnant with Mia. I think they were probably scared at first but they learned to live with it. They came to terms with having a daughter that was different from other daughters. When I was two I was in the park and a man approached me. When I looked at him I knew he was going to die. I just knew it. I don't know why, I don't know how, I just knew. I have seen things…" her voice cracks a little. She breathes in and out to recover. "Things no child should ever have to see. Images that will forever be with me. Images I cannot stop. Years ago at school I knew my sister Mia was in trouble. I had a horrible feeling something was going to happen to her. I ran to her and sure enough there were three asari that wanted to hurt her. One of those asari was Elina and I didn't know she was the leader!" Raina gets on her feet. She starts to pace.

"I thought the threat was Caress," she continues, "You remember me telling you about her right?"

"Yes." Abby remains seated. She answers as calmly as she can.

"Well I thought Caress was the threat because she is the one who did all of the talking. But NO! I was wrong and my sister nearly died! DIED! Abby. It is my fault that she nearly…" she collapses to her knees. She sobs into her hands.

Abby rushes to her and hugs her from the side. "It is not your fault Raina."

"IT IS!" her body wracks with more sobs.

"It is Elina's fault Raina not yours. She is the one who wanted to hurt your sister. She is at fault not you." She holds the asari.

Raina breaks free from the hug and stands up yelling at her, "It is my fault don't you understand!"

Abby slowly stands, "I'm trying to."

She starts to pace furiously back and forth and back and forth. "If I wasn't fooled by Caressa I could have prevented everything that happened! Dava would not have been taken and beaten, Mia would not have been attacked by Elina, my mother would not have gotten hurt and my father would not have had to kill Elina! Don't you see? I have this curse and I don't know how to control it. I don't know what it wants from me. I only want it to go away! But it won't. And the dreams are back and the feeling is back and now I don't know who is in danger me or Mia!"

In a very calm and quiet voice Abby says, "You drink to numb the pain don't you?"

Raina stops her pacing, wipes her tears away and looks at Abby. "Wouldn't you?"

"Raina."

"I don't need you judging me Abby. You have no idea what it is like to be me."

"Who says I'm judging. My God Raina, I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. I don't blame you Raina. I don't judge you. I want to help you."

Raina laughs but it sounds more like an evil laugh. "How are you going to help me Abby?"

The human doesn't know what to say.

Raina storms up to her. "I'm waiting! How can you help me?"

Abby flinches at her harshness. She blinks back the heat in her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Raina turns around and starts walking across the field.

Abby walks briskly after her. "I can help my listening Raina."

The asari scoffs.

"I can help by being your friend. I can help by telling you to stop drinking! You are killing yourself!"

Riana turns around "Good!"

Abby is shocked. "You…you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! What kind of life can I have Abby? My feelings are not my own! I wake up every morning wondering what horrible thing I am going to see or feel today. You want to know what I dreamt last night." She doesn't wait for a reply. She opens her arms, "This place. I saw Mia sitting there. A hooded figure approached her. I knew she was in danger. I tried to call out and couldn't. I was trapped. I was standing in blood and this, this, this stuff moved up my legs trapping me in place. I thought I was going to watch my sister die AGAIN! Oh no not this time no. This time I got to see myself die. So excuse me for wanting it all to end!"

Abby grabs her by the wrist when she turns to walk away. This time the human pulls her into a hug and holds on tight. "You can't leave me Raina. You can't."

"Let go of me!" the asari struggles to get free.

"No. I am here for you. Your family is here for you Raina. You can't give up."

Riana continues to struggle but the human is strong and Raina is really caught off guard. Why does Abby care so much? Why would anyone care for her when she didn't know Elina was the real threat?

"You can't…you just can't."

It takes a minute for Raina to realize that Abby is shaking. Her entire body is shaking, but why? She is crying. Why is she crying?"

Raina slowly returns the hug.

"You can't give up Raina….you just can't."

The asari's throat is tight and her eyes are watering. She is so tired of crying. "I won't…I…won't Abby." She hugs the human tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Promise me…"

No she can't do that. She won't. It's too hard.

Abby pulls back from the hug and holds the asari at arm's length. "Promise me you will stop hurting yourself."

Raina won't look her in the eye.

"Please Raina. You have to stop drinking. You need help. And maybe you're right. Maybe I can't help you in the way that you need. But I know someone can. I just know it."

It's too hard to look at her.

"Raina please." Abby cups her cheek so the asari will look at her. "Please try. All I am asking is that you try."

Raina feels her defenses melt away. She feels so raw. She doesn't like it. She had no idea Abby cared so much. "I…I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid. You have a family that loves you that will be with you every step of the way Raina. They love you so much, I lo…" her voice trails off.

Raina's eyes snap to hers. What did she almost say? She sees it. She sees the love in Abby's eyes. Hears the love in her words. Feels the love in her embrace. Why didn't she see it sooner? She pulls Abby close and crushes her lips with her own. She wraps her arms around her wanting her ever closer.

Caught off guard at first Abby almost stumbles. Raina is strong. She returns the hug and the kiss with fervor.

Raina pulls at her top. She wants to feel her skin. She moves her hands underneath. Her hands move up to cup her breasts. When Abby gasps a little Raina not too nicely moves her hands up under her bra.

Abby's knees go weak. They move to the ground. Abby rolls on top of Raina. She pulls off her own top and gets rid of her bra not caring where it lands. Raina leans up and grasps Abby around the neck to pull her down for another kiss. Her hands move to her bare breasts.

"Raina…" says Abby in a whisper, "What..are…we …doing?"

The asari turns her over now so she is on top. She stops the kissing and just looks at Abby's white skin. Her black hair is like a halo around her head. Her breasts look very similar to her own. She pulls off her top and discards her bra so Abby can see her plain as day. "I believe you humans call it making out."

Abby starts to laugh but is interrupted with blue lips on hers once more. Raina moves down to her breast. She bites it not so softly. "Easy," says Abby.

Raina blows on it. When she looks up Abby swears she sees her blush.

"Easy," she says again.

Raina moves to her breast once more and is gentler this time. Her hand is wrapped around the side of the breast as her tongue flicks at the nipple. She must be doing something right because she hears a moan from Abby and she arches into her touch. Raina moves to the other breast. She doesn't want it to feel left out.

Abby places her hands on either side of her face and gently pulls. Raina gets the hint and moves up. Their lips meet. This time it is soft and slow and long. Raina starts to move down the human's body once more. "Raina stop," Abby is out of breath.

Raina looks up at her. She is not sure she heard correctly. Her head is swimming.

"Stop please."

She did hear her right. What did she do wrong?

Raina sits ups.

As if reading her mind Abby says, "You didn't do anything wrong Raina." She tries to catch her breath.

Raina looks for her bra and shirt. She starts putting them on.

"I..I just want it to be right."

Raina does not look at her. She wipes at her face.

Abby sits up and catches her wrist. "Hey. Hey look at me."

Raina kneels down and looks at her.

"I want this Raina I do more than you know. Please believe me when I tell you that."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because I don't think you are ready and to tell you the truth I don't think I am either."

Raina stands up without a word. Abby thinks she is just going to walk off but then she sees her picking up her bra and shirt. She hands them to her with a smile. Abby puts on her bra then shirt and then stands. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I...I'm sorry if I was not very good."

"What? Are you kidding? You were great!"

Raina looks at her, "I was?"

"Uh yeah! Feel my heartbeat. It is still racing." She grabs her hand and places it over her heart. After a few seconds she realizes where the asari's hand is. She lifts the hand to her lips and kisses it. "I want to say something to you that I think you will not like."

Raina takes her hand back preparing for the worst. Abby doesn't want her. Abby wants to leave. Whatever it is she will have to deal with it.

"I think you should tell your parents about your drinking."

She was not expecting that. "What!"

"They can help you Raina. They would want to know how much you are hurting."

"I can't do that Abby."

"Why not?"

Raina starts to turn away but Abby grabs her. "Look at me Raina. No more running away. Why not?"

"You don't understand."

"Help me to understand then."

Raina lets out a long sigh. She is tired, so very tired. "I am the first born to the saviors of the galaxy. I can't cause them such grief."

"How is your being in pain causing them grief?"

"I have three other sisters Abby. I grew up with them walking on egg shells around me because of my ability. Eva hated me for I think years, all for something that I did not ask for nor can I control. I cannot put my parents through that."

"Raina you need help. Don't think I have not noticed your hands shaking when you go too long without a drink. You have a real problem. You need help."

"Stop saying that!"

"You don't have to be perfect Raina! God knows I tried to be perfect for my Mom. For years I thought she resented me because I was not following in her footsteps. Do you know what finally made me realize that she wanted me to be happy, that she wanted me to pursue what I wanted to pursue, live my own life?"

"What?"

"I finally realized she loved me for me when I was lying in the hospital bed with a severe concussion after those men jumped us on Earth. It was when you showed up. When my Mom got your Dad to make arrangements for you to stay overnight, totally against hospital policy. A Mother doesn't do that for her child if she doesn't love her. And now I think about the years that I thought I was nothing but a disappointment to her. I can't get those years back. Your parents love you Raina. They want to help you. They want what is best for you. So you drink to numb your horrible feelings, so what? They _love_ you. They will do what they can to help you, don't you know that?"

"I don't want to be a burden to them."

Abby cannot help it, she starts to laugh.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Kids are burdens. Parents sign up for that. You keep telling me that by asari standards you are still a child right?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well…your job is to be a burden Raina. Didn't you know that?" Abby playfully pushes her in the shoulder.

"I love that you are having such a fun time with this," her sarcasm is not lost on the human.

"We are going to talk to your parents. You will see Raina they will help. They will know what to do." Abby takes her arm and they start walking back to the path that leads home. "And come on, you know I'm funny. Admit it."

"You are not that funny," says Raina trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm a little funny."

"Not really."


	46. Chapter 46

**THESSIA**

Valya received a call from Atalia to meet her at the hospital. It's early, the lead detective wanted to start the day there instead of the office. She wanted to speak with Caressa. So the former commando is on her way. When she arrives she sees Atalia yelling at the nurses behind the desk near the young asari's room.

"Hey hey what is going on?" Valya quickly intervenes. There are other patients on the floor. They do not need to be woken up because of who knows what.

"You are NOT going to believe this." Atalia turns her attention to a nurse who hasn't been yelled at yet. "Did you see where she went?"

"Hey keep your voice down!" says Valya.

Atalia is about to yell again but Valya pulls her away from the desk and presses her up against the wall. "I said keep your voice down. What would Meryl say if she saw you?"

"Get your hands off me!"

Valya slowly releases her. "Just take a breath."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." At least her voice was low for that.

"Fine. Want to tell me why you are having a fit?"

Atalia lets out a breath. "They lost her. Can you believe that?"

"Caressa?"

"Yeah who else? She's missing."

"When?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

Now Valya wants to scream and yell but she doesn't. She looks at the nurses behind the desk. They are checking their systems. She looks at Caressa's door way and sees nurses running in and out. She turns her attention back to Atalia who looks like she has calmed down a little. "What do you know?"

"Not much. I got here early to talk to her. Now she's missing. She points to the nurse's desk, "And they don't know where the fuck she is."

"Okay, okay just calm…" she looks at her partner. She probably shouldn't tell her to calm down; it usually makes people angrier when you say that. "What is our next move?"

"We search the hospital. It's protocol. But it's a fucking waste of time."

"Why?"

"She's long gone Valya. I doubt we find her unless she wants to be found."

"With her brain deterioration do you really think she had the wits to sneak out of here?"

"Well she obviously did. Why? What do you think happened?"

"Could there be someone else? Someone who helped her?"

Atalia looks at her. She has no idea.

"It would explain the new body," says Valya.

"You think there is another one?"

"Don't you?"

"Shit Valya I have no idea. Who? I mean we traced down all three asari and their families."

"I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud here."

"I gotta call this in."

"You haven't called it in yet?"

"Don't start." Atalia walks away and calls Meryl.

* * *

It is not often Mia is allowed the use of the sky car. Her parents did not like the card she tried to play saying if Raina can do it why can't I, I'm only a year younger. It doesn't matter now because Shepard and Liara allowed her to take it to Dava's house and only to Dava's house. When walking to the sky car her Dad let her know that she knows the exact miles to Valya and Dara's house and if the sky car has more miles than a trip there and back they would be a problem. Mia assured her there would be no problem. She thanked her father for trusting her.

After landing which she feels would get tens from all judges, she rings the bell of Dava's house. No answer. She rings again. No answer.

That's odd. She knows Dava is expecting her. Why isn't she answering?

Mia heads around the back of the house. She shields her eyes from the late morning sun. She hears a crackle in the air and grows nervous. Slowly she peers around the back corner of the house. Dava is lifting what appears to be a large boulder with her biotics. Mia is shocked. She had no idea Dava had that kind of power.

She approaches. "Hey you been holding out on me."

Dava drops the boulder and turns to see Mia. "Goddess you scared me."

"You didn't answer the door so I walked around." She looks at her.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Goddess Dava since when can you do that?" Mia points to the boulder lying on the grass.

"Oh that."

"Yeah that. I'm impressed."

"My Dad. She's been working with me."

"Well damn, I think I need to learn a thing or two from her." Mia playfully hits Dava in the shoulder. "I mean it Dava that was impressive." She walks over to the boulder and tries to push it with her foot. It won't budge.

"Well thanks I guess."

"When did your Dad start working with you?"

"When she got out of the hospital. I…well I didn't want to feel like a victim anymore."

Mia looks at her. "What?"

"You know I've been seeing Dr. Snowden right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I told her I can't stop feeling like a victim. I feel weak Mia too weak for my age."

"Dava." She approaches her friend. "I had no idea."

"Why would you?" Dava takes a step back.

Mia is confused. Did she say something wrong? "Dava?"

She lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She sits down on a bench and takes a swig from her glass of water. "I just felt so helpless. I mean I am taller than Caressa and I felt helpless."

Mia sits next to her. She rubs her back with her hand. "What else?"

Dava smiles a little. "She hit me so fast. I wasn't expecting it at all Mia. I mean it's like she just appeared out of nowhere. I said her name and boom next thing I know I am seeing stars."

"What happened next?"

"I woke up tied to a chair in some run down shack. Then…"

Mia stops rubbing her back. She takes her hand. "Then?"

"Elina. She called me bait."

Mia flinches.

"She just kept hitting me and hitting me and hitting me. Then she would laugh and start all over again. I…I thought I was going to die."

"I am so sorry Dava."

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is."

The asari looks at her. "How do you figure that?"

"She used you to get to me."

"Yeah exactly, SHE. That is not your fault."

Mia looks away. She lets go of Dava's hand.

"It's not Mia. You have to know that."

Mia stands and crosses her arms. "I guess."

Dava stands and places a hand on her cheek. "Mia it is not your fault that Caressa took me for Elina. That's like saying it's your fault that Elina was an Ardat-Yakshi."

"I just…I just wish you were never hurt."

"I wish you were never hurt either."

They lock eyes.

"So," Mia steps back and turns toward the boulder, "are you going to show me some more?"

"You want to work out?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Okay sure."

"Dava?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks."

* * *

Meryl brought in Naava and Sara as well as four regular police units to search the hospital. So far they all have come up empty. There is no sign of Caressa.

Atalia and Valya are heading back to where it all began the young asari's room.

"I wish they had cameras in this place," says Atalia, "but no. The asari people don't need to spy on each other. It's an invasion of privacy they said. Well I wonder if they will change their tune now."

"So what now?" asks Valya.

"Meet in the room and see what Meryl wants."

They ride the elevator up four floors and walk the rest of the way in silence. When they enter the room Meryl is there with Naava and Sara. Neither detective looks them in the eye.

"Well you have made a fine mess of things," says Meryl. "I want you to go home. Valya can tell her boss is speaking to her partner and not her.

"What? Why?" asks Atalia.

"Oh you want to know why?" Meryl stands toe to toe with her. She is taller and for the first time Valya thinks Atalia looks small. Something is going on and she doesn't understand what it is.

"Did you even bother to tell your partner here that you spoke with Caressa before she disappeared?"

"What?" asks Valya.

"What did you two talk about?" asks Meryl ignoring the shocked look from Valya.

"Look," Atalia lets out a sigh, "I had to practically beg a nurse to let me see her. It's ridiculous that we have been kept away from her for so long!"

"That is NOT your call to make Atalia. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing. I…well I mainly asked questions and all she did was stare straight ahead like some zombie from an old earth vid."

Meryl narrows her eyes at her. "You expect me to believe that? You asking questions and her not replying took twenty minutes?"

"What?"

"Twenty minutes! You were in this room for twenty minutes."

"You spying on me?"

"Answer my question Atalia."

"See that chair over there?" The lead detective points behind Naava. "I sat there and I waited. I waited to see if she would respond. If she would blink. If she made any movement or sound or whatever. THAT is what took twenty minutes. The girl is a damn mute! She didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. So I left after twenty minutes. I grabbed some coffee. Called Valya. Asked her to meet me here instead of the office. Caressa seemed to really respond to her last time." She looks her way as if looking for a little help. Valya provides none.

"I come back up here. Coffee is still hot so I am blowing on it to cool it down. I check her room and she's gone."

"So why the delay in calling it in?"

"I fucked up. I wanted to find her. I didn't think she could get too far. But I clearly underestimated her."

"You are on suspension until you hear from me. I want your side arm and badge." Meryl holds out her hand.

Atalia knows it is useless to argue. She doesn't bother looking at Naava or Sara. She does however look at Valya. She can see in her eyes that she feels betrayed. Trust your partner. She laid into Valya when they first met on the importance of trusting each other and she pulls this stunt. She hands her side arm and badge to her boss. She passes by Valya and in a quiet voice says, "Sorry," then leaves the room.

"Is it true?" Meryl looks to Valya.

"Boss?"

"Did this Caressa connect with you?"

"She spoke to me, but not too much. I don't know about a connection."

"You have any idea of where she might have gone?"

"I can think of a few places."

"You okay on your own for a few days? I can assign Naava or Sara."

"I'm okay." Valya smiles at the detectives.

Meryl turns to both of them. "All right then. You two get back to your case. Thanks for helping."

They both nod to their boss then head out. Sara stops and places her hand on Valya's arm, "Let us know if you need anything okay?"

"I will Sara thank you."

The room feels too quiet with them gone now. Valya clears her throat. "What will happen to Atalia?"

"I will write her up. It will go in her file. Aside from that I don't think it is a fire able offense do you?"

"No no of course not. Atalia is a great detective."

"Not today she wasn't." Meryl looks at her. "You holding up okay?"

"Me? Yes why?"

"Since your stay here, have you been feeling okay?"

"Yes boss."

"I saw your firearms certification, very impressive Valya. You ever think about competing?"

"Competing? No I haven't."

"Well you should. Take the rest of the day Valya. Then hit the streets tomorrow fresh."

"Uh with all due respect, do I have to?"

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to check out a few places first if you don't mind."

Meryl pats her on the upper back then squeezes her shoulder. "Sure. You be careful."

"I will I promise."

Meryl walks out of the room while Valya figures out a plan of attack.

* * *

Raina's talk with her parents was exhausting. She cried, Liara cried and Shepard just hugged them both. Neither parent were accusatory toward Raina in fact if she didn't know better she would say they blamed themselves for her lack of coping skills. Dr. Snowden's name came up a lot and this time Raina was not going to talk her way out of seeing her.

Abby remained outside while the talk occurred. She hung out with Eva, Little A, Shayna and Rose. Little A told her about their time on Rannoch and of course her first kiss with Rael. The other asari just rolled their eyes. Abby figured it was because they were jealous.

Eva talked about her writing. That ever since Rannoch she has been really enjoying it. She talked about how she wants to take poetry and creative writing when school starts. She wants to explore her artistic side learn all about the craft. Then they all showed Abby their biotic skills. It was pretty amazing because Abby has never been close to biotic users before. She wonders how skilled Raina is. She figures the asari must be pretty skilled if she took down those men on Earth that jumped them and gave her a severe concussion.

The talk took about two hours. When Raina came out to the backyard she looked exhausted, relieved and genuinely happy. To Abby she looked beyond beautiful she took her breath away. Raina told Abby everything then asked if it would be okay if she took a nap. Of course the human said yes. So she did.

Raina missed lunch. Abby was okay with that. It gave her more time to spend with the Eva and Little A. Mia went to visit Dava. Raina's family is really very cool. One would think that the saviors of the galaxy would be a little up tight like her Mom in some instances, not Shepard and Liara, well at least not that she has seen.

After lunch the family decided to watch a vid about some dog that was left behind during a move by mistake. The entire movie was how this dog travelled great lengths to finally make it to the new home. Through the entire movie Abby wondered how the hell a family forgets their dog in the first place. It was nice though to relax and feel like a part of the family.

When the vid finished and Raina still did not come out of her room, Liara checked on her. When she came out she told Abby she was just waking up and that she would make a snack for her since dinner was not too far away. When it was ready Abby brought it in.

"Hey sleepy head."

Yawning Raina sits up in bed and leans against the wall. "Abby I am so sorry. My mother told me what time it is."

"Ah don't sweat it. Here. Your Mom made a snack. Dinner is in an hour or so." Abby sets the tray over her lap.

"I cannot believe I slept so long."

"I can."

Raina looks at her.

"You were carrying the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders Raina. You needed to let it go."

Raina gives her a smile.

"Well eat or else it is going to get cold."

"Thank you Abby."

Their eyes meet. Neither one looks away.

"Thank you for saving my life," says Raina.

"Whoa I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would. I mean it Abby. If it weren't for you I would be drinking and near drunk by now. So just take my thanks."

Abby nods. "Okay. You're welcome."

"Would you like some?"

"No thanks."

"Are you just going to watch me eat?"

"Yep."

"So what did you do? Did you have an awful time?"

"Not at all. Your family is really cool."

Raina looks at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Did you know that Eva is interested in writing? And that Little A is in love with a Quarian?"

"I knew about Little A and Rael yes. Did she actually say love?"

"No I said that, but I think it is obvious."

"Who told you about Eva?"

"She did. She showed me a few of her short stories. I thought they were really good. You should see them."

"I will. I will ask her to show me."

"I bet she would like that."

* * *

"Okay I need to stop," Mia is bent over. Her hands are on her knees and she is gasping for breath.

"You sure?" asks Dava.

Mia wonders why the asari is not as worn out as her. "I'm sure."

"You rest. I will get us some water." Dava bends over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mia stands with her arms over her head to open her lungs. She takes deep breaths. They have been working out with their biotics for two hours. She finally sits down in the grass. She watches Dava approach. How is it that she is hardly tired? Mia wonders if something is wrong with her. Why is she so tired and Dava isn't?

"Here ya go." Dava hands her a glass of water and then sits down in the grass. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am a little out of practice I guess."

"I thought you worked out every day?"

"I do but not since…"

They are silent for a moment.

"So how are you doing Mia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you really doing?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Dava. You are the one I worry about. But by the look of things I don't think I need to anymore. Head to head I think you would whip my butt."

Dava laughs. "I don't think that is true."

"It's getting late. I should probably get home. It will be time for dinner soon."

"Yeah okay." It's obvious Mia doesn't want to talk about what is bothering her so she doesn't push. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

They both stand up and brush the grass from their shorts.

"Umm can I call you?"

"Sure."

"Okay thanks Dava. It was fun." Mia gets to the sky car and heads home.

* * *

Valya didn't want to check the shack. It was destroyed and it is too far away. She's tired and she's pissed. She finds herself outside of the morgue. She hardly remembers flying here. She wonders if Akira knows about Atalia yet. Guess she is about to find out.

She enters the ME's office and sees her in the lab. She pushes the button on her side of the secure door. "Hey Akira."

The ME looks up from her table. She walks over to her desk in the corner and buzzes the detective in.

"Hey. What's going on?" She returns to the body on the table. "I am just finishing up here" She smiles at her. "What's the matter?"

"I take it you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I thought she would have called you."

The ME looks at her. "Is Atalia okay?" her voice is near panic.

"Yes…no …I mean yes."

"Well which is it?"

"Yes she is not hurt."

"Shit Valya you can't do that to me. You're lucky I am in the middle of cleaning up here or else I would hit you."

"Sorry. Umm she…"

"She what?"

Valya lets out a sigh, "She was suspended."

"What? Why?" Akira looks at the body. "Can you help me with this please?"

Valya starts to move closer.

"Gloves! The gloves and gowns are over there." She gestures with her chin, her hands are busy.

She quickly dons the gown and gloves.

"I need to move the body here." It is another table, but this one is on wheels and there is some kind of wrapping already on it. "On three. One …two…three." They move the body. "You can throw the gloves and gown in that waste bin over there."

Valya sees it and does as she is told.

"So what the hell happened?" asks Akira.

"She called me this morning to meet at the hospital instead of the office. She tried to interview Caressa again. She didn't have any luck. She left to get coffee. When she came back Caressa was gone."

"What?"

"She's missing. We searched everywhere. There is no trace of her. Meryl suspended her because she didn't call it in right away when she realized she was gone."

"Shit. I need to hurry up here."

"You think she is home?"

"No. She hates her place."

"Your place?"

"Normally I would say yes but doubtful. I know where she is."

"You want some help?"

Akira looks at her.

"I mean do you want me to help you with her?"

Akira looks her up and down. "No thanks. I can handle it."

"Well if you change your mind you can always call me. I'm going home."

"Thanks Valya."

"Yeah sure. Have a good night."

The detective enters her sky car after leaving the morgue. She has changed her mind. She doesn't want to go home yet. She calls her friend.

"Well hello there stranger."

"Hey, mind if I drop by?"


	47. Chapter 47

**THESSIA**

Valya is tired and on her way to her friend's house. It has been too long since she has stopped by. She doesn't understand why Atalia was so angry at the hospital. She seemed very much out of character. The former commando has never seen her quite like that before. She plans on finding out but not right now. Right now she wants to visit her friend and forget about things for a while.

She lands her sky car and she sees her waiting already with a great big smile on her face. Valya places her sky car in park, turns it off and gets out.

"Hey!" Shepard wraps her arms around her.

"Shepard. What's this?" The human usually shakes her hand.

"It has been too long Valya and I have to tell ya, you sounded a bit rough around the edges when you called, are you okay? Things with Dara okay?"

"Yeah yeah," she lets out a sigh as they walk toward the house, "just a weird day is all."

"Well I hope you are hungry."

Valya stops before they enter through the door. "I..I didn't realize I was interrupting dinner."

Shepard walks toward her and places her arm around her. "Liara has made plenty. You are more than welcome. I don't want to hear any more about it." She opens the door.

They walk by the kitchen.

"Valya hello," says Liara. She quickly washes her hands then dries them as she walks over to give her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good Liara how are you?"

"I am well thank you."

"Hi Valya!"

"Hello Mia how are you?"

"Tired! Your daughter wore me out today practicing biotics. Whatever you are teaching her it is working."

Valya just stares at her. She is not sure she heard her correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"Her biotics. She says you have been working with her since you came home from the hospital. I have to tell you I am impressed."

"That good eh?" asks Shepard as she looks at the former commando. The asari seems to look a little shocked. "You okay Valya?"

"Huh? Yeah…uh yeah fine." She looks at Mia, "I'm glad she is doing so well."

"I was thinking maybe you could show me a few pointers? I mean it doesn't have to be tonight," says Mia.

Valya looks at Shepard and Liara who are smiling. "Sure. Though I doubt I can show you anything these two haven't shown you already."

"Oh come on now Valya," says Shepard, "you are too modest. You have been known to kick my butt and you know it."

"Thanks Valya!" Mia heads back to the family room.

Raina and Abby emerge from her bedroom smiling and giggling about something.

"Girls," says Shepard, "come over here please."

"Hi Valya."

"How ya doing Raina?"

"I am well thank you. And you?"

"Yes very well thank you."

Liara returns to the stove to continue cooking dinner.

"Valya you remember Ashley Williams right?" asks Shepard.

"I do." The asari's eyes fall on Abby. "Don't tell me. You are her daughter?"

"Yes hello. My name is Abby." She extends her hand.

Valya gives it a shake. "My name is Valya.

"It is nice to meet you."

"You are the spitting image of your mother."

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"I bet you do."

"Mom when will dinner be ready?" asks Raina.

"About five more minutes. Can you please set the table."

"Sure."

"I will help," says Abby.

The two make themselves useful by grabbing plates, glasses and silverware for the table.

"Set one for Valya please," says Liara.

"Okay," says Raina.

"Are you sure I am not intruding?" asks Valya.

"Of course not. We love having you. It has been far too long," says Liara. "I am hoping in the next couple of weeks we can have your whole family over."

* * *

**EARTH**

Oriana knew Claire could not resist meeting for lunch at her favorite Italian place. The human wonders where her colleague puts it. It is not fair she can eat the way she does and still look so good. She stands and waves at her. It amazes Oriana on the number of heads that turn Claire's way as she passes by.

"Hi Oriana," says Claire. She gives her a great big hug.

"Well hello to you." They both sit. "What has you so happy?"

"Are you kidding? We got over a week off. What's not to be happy about?"

Oriana smiles.

Claire studies her. "Ever since I can remember you have had a very hard time relaxing Oriana."

"You're right."

"What's going on?"

The waiter in his white pressed shirt and black pants and vest stops by the table. "May I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Yes please," says Claire. "I would like a glass of your best Amarone please."

"Very well. And you?"

Oriana looks at Claire. The woman winks at her. She looks at the waiter, "I will have the same please."

"Of course." The waiter leaves them alone.

"Good for you." Claire pats Oriana's hand that is on the table.

She cannot help but smile. She has always liked working with Claire. She hates to ruin her mood.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

The waiter sets down their glasses of red wine. "Are you ready to order?"

"I will have the usual," says Claire. She gives the man a smile.

He returns it then turns his attention to Oriana. "I will have what she is having please."

"Excellent choice. Thank you ladies." He leaves them alone once more.

"Okay," Claire sits forward in her chair. "No more interruptions. So what is going on?" She takes a sip of her wine.

Oriana takes a few sips of her own wine. She is looking for a little courage and liquid courage will have to do right now. "I have some troubling news Claire.

"Is your family all right?"

"Yes…yes they are just fine."

"Your sister?"

"Claire," she lets out a sigh, "please just let me talk."

"Okay go ahead."

"Don't you find it odd that Dr. Cochran collapsed?"

"You read what happened. He was careless." She takes another sip.

"Do you really believe that?"

Claire furrows her brows. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Have you been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah," she draws out the word. "Why? Do you not feel okay?"

Oriana smiles and looks away. She takes another sip of her wine. "I uh…after Cochran collapsed I took a blood test at home."

"Why?"

Oriana looks her in the eye. "I have RUST Claire."

Claire opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She shakes her head. She finally finds her voice. "How?"

"I am not sure how to tell you this."

"Just tell me Oriana, I'm here." She reaches across the table and squeezes her hand.

"I am pretty sure all of us have it Claire."

She slowly pulls her hand back. Her eyes never leave Oriana's. "Wh…what are you talking about?"

"Do you have a way to test your blood at home?"

She shakes her head.

"I want you to come over for dinner tonight. I will test it okay?"

The woman is still just staring at her.

"Did you hear me Claire?"

"Why? I don't understand."

The waiter stops by with their food. He sets each plate in front of them. "Some parmesan?"

Claire shakes her head. Oriana passes as well. The waiter leaves them alone.

Oriana says, "I believe Dr. Sadler infected all of us. I also think…."

"Do you have proof?"

"No yet but I…"

"But nothing Oriana. Dammit. You …" she lets out an exasperated sigh. "I am very sorry that you have RUST Oriana. But to suggest that Dr. Sadler infected the top scientists from Earth and Thessia is pretty farfetched."

"You're right. You're right Claire. I would still like you to come over tonight so I can test your blood."

"No."

"No? Claire."

"I said no Oriana." She takes a bigger sip of her wine this time.

Oriana takes in and lets out a breath. "Look. I know I just dropped a bomb on you."

"You think?"

"Would you have preferred I not tell you?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Claire come on! You know me. I would not just make this up. I am not paranoid or delusional. I am concerned about you and…"

"No you're not."

Oriana does a double take. "What? Of course I am."

"No Oriana. You just want to be right. You want me infected so you can believe the worst of Dr. Sadler."

"That is NOT true."

Claire finishes her wine. She slowly makes eye contact. "I…I don't believe you."

Oriana sees it now. Fear. Her friend is terrified that she may be right. "I'm scared too Claire. Come over tonight so I can test you. Let's see what we are dealing with. We have made great progress to date. I have no doubt we will find a cure."

Claire wipes at her cheek. "No."

"Denying the possibility is not going to help you Claire. Please. Please come over so we can be sure. I hope I am wrong I really, really do. Please Claire."

Claire lets out a breath, "But you're not. We both know you probably are not wrong and that scares me to death."

Oriana looks at her. "Does that mean you will come?"

Claire just nods her head and starts to eat.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Dinner is over, the kids cleaned up the dishes. Abby noticed that Raina was too quiet during dinner. Her eyes kept looking at Valya. The human swears that she got a headache the minute the former commando walked in the door. She can tell by the tightness of her lips when the asari's head hurts. The other sisters are in the family room while the adults are relaxing in the back yard with beers.

"You want to talk about it?" Abby nudges her hip against Raina's. They both are wiping down the counters.

The asari looks at her "What?"

"Raina, something is going on. What is it?"

"I…I don't know."

"You are getting one of those feelings aren't you?"

The asari wonders how she knows that.

"Remember our deal?"

"Deal?" asks Raina.

"Yeah. You are supposed to be straight with your parents when you have these feelings Raina. So you need to tell them."

"You want me to tell them now?"

"Why not?"

"Because they have a guest Raina. I can wait until she is gone."

"But she is the reason why you are having the feeling right?" Abby takes her hand. "Maybe talking to Valya will help things become clear for you."

"It doesn't work like that Abby. I can't just touch her and get images."

"Have you tried?" Abby kisses her hand and lets go. "I think you should try Raina. What is it going to hurt? I mean Valya is a family friend right? You trust her?"

She does trust her. Perhaps the human is right. Goddess she wants to kiss her.

"Okay."

"Great! Let's go." Abby grabs her hand once more and leads her outside.

"….maybe she was just having a bad day," says Shepard.

"Maybe. I am still a little worried," says Valya.

Liara notices the girls approach. The three of them are sitting in chairs looking at the view of the city below. "Hello you two."

"Hi," says Abby. She feels how nervous Raina is.

Liara looks at her daughter. She sits up when she see she has something to say. "Everything all right?"

Valya and Shepard look at Raina.

Raina looks at her mother. Her eyes are asking for help.

Liara stands and places her hand on her shoulder. Abby takes a step back. She feels she has done her part, it is up to Raina now. "What is it honey?

"I…I am having a feeling and I think it has something to do with Valya." She keeps her voice down. She doesn't want the former commando to overhear.

Liara looks between Raina and Abby then back to Raina. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"What's going on?" asks Shepard. She is about to get to her feet but Liara waves her off.

"Of course you can," says Liara.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Raina walks toward Valya. The former commando knows a little about her ability. She wonders what is going on.

Raina clears her throat, "Um Valya?"

Shepard looks at Liara with a question. She just nods to her. The human knows not to interrupt.

"Yes?" Valya suddenly feels nervous.

Raina meets her eyes. "May I have your hand please?"

Without saying anything the former commando looks between Shepard and Liara to see what is going on. They just smile at her. Valya swallows; her throat is dry all of a sudden. "Sure." She extends her hand to Raina and watches the young asari.

With her mother by her side, Raina takes in and lets out a deep breath. She slowly takes Valya's hand into hers then closes her eyes. She has no idea if anything will happen but as Abby said, she might as well try.

Screaming…horrible screeching…

Hooded figure…

Fear…

Sadness…

Valya…in..pain….

Blackness….

* * *

"Wait…wait I think she is coming around now. Raina? Raina can you hear me?"

Before opening her eyes the young asari tries to understand what happened. She feels like she is lying down. She is on a soft surface. She doesn't feel the night air on her skin. She must be inside but how? And why?

"Raina honey can you hear me?" Liara dabs a cold cloth on her forehead.

The asari slowly opens her eyes. She sees blue in front of her. Her eyes take a minute to focus. "Mom?"

"Yes honey."

"How you feeling kiddo?" asks Shepard. Her hand is on Raina's shin.

Raina slowly sits up. She looks beyond her mom and dad and sees Abby and Valya standing looking down at her. Her sisters are also there. She feels like she is waking from some weird dream. "What happened?"

Liara sits down next to her and hands her a glass of water. "You fainted honey."

"You have been out for about ten minutes," says her father, "you remember anything?"

For ten minutes they worried if she would ever wake up. For ten minutes Abby wondered if she would ever get to talk to her friend again. For ten minutes Valya wondered what the hell happened, what did she see? The entire room let out breaths they didn't know they were holding when Raina finally moved and opened her eyes.

"Fainted?" Raina hands the glass back to her mother.

"Do you remember anything?"

Raina looks down trying to get her thoughts in order. She remembers feeling despair, fear, panic. She looks up at Valya. Then as if watching a bad vid the images hit her again…

Screaming…horrible screeching…

Hooded figure…

Fear…

Sadness…

Valya…in..pain….

Blackness….

"What is it Raina? What did you see?" asks Valya as she kneels down in front of her.

Without looking at her, Raina concentrates on a spot on the floor. "I have been dreaming of this hooded figure. It is very tall and grey and has long claws. The sound it makes…"

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. They both have an idea of what she is talking about.

Liara places her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Do you know what it is you are seeing?"

Raina shakes her head. "I …I have never seen anything like it before."

Liara looks to Shepard for permission. The retired Captain nods. Liara takes both of Raina's hands in hers. "Relax and let me show you something. It may be frightening but know you are safe here."

Raina is nervous but she trusts her mother. She looks at Abby who gives her a weak smile for encouragement.

"You can do it Raina," says Mia. She and her sisters are worried for her.

Raina takes in and lets out a deep breath then nods to her mother.

Liara's eyes go black. They enter a meld.

"_I am with you honey."_

_These are images Liara has not forgotten. Her own people being transformed by the reapers into horrible abominations. The Ardat-Yakshi that were changed by the Reapers were terrifying, powerful and something Liara never wanted to think about again let alone subject her daughter to seeing them._

_Liara remembers the monastery on the planet Lesuss, when they first encountered the grey figures. The Ardat-Yakshi that lived on the monastery were living solitary lives. It was either that or die because of their disease. The first time she saw the monstrosity she froze. The horrible screaming, how the thing could warp and just appear in front of you with a crackling in the air, they were truly horrifying._

_Liara shows Raina her memory of her and her father's first encounter on the monastery._

"_Is this the figure you are seeing in your dreams Raina?" Liara freezes the image._

_She feels fear coming from Raina. "It is all right honey."_

"_What is it?" asks Raina in the meld._

"_We call them Banshees."_

"_Because of their screaming."_

"_Yes."_

_Raina studies the image of the memory. She is once more reminded of her parent's heroism, their courage and strength. She is incredibly proud of them. _

"_Is this what you have been seeing?" Liara asks again._

"_Yes." _

_Raina feels her mom starting to recede from the meld, "Mother wait…please."_

_Liara does not end the meld. "What is it?"_

"_I believe there is an Ardat-Yakshi still out there and that she is somehow connected to Valya."_

_Liara hides her feelings of nervousness._

"_Mother I know. I do not like it either. I think Valya may be in danger." She senses her mother's fears._

"_From?"_

"_It is hard to know. But I believe it is someone she knows and I believe she is keeping something to herself."_

"_What do you mean Raina?"_

"_I believe she is hiding something."_

"_You think she knows who the Ardat-Yakshi is?"_

"_Maybe."_

_Liara feels how sure her daughter is. "What can your father and I do to help?"_

"_Ask her. Make her tell you."_

_Liara senses her daughter's thoughts wander away from this image. She no longer wants to see it. Liara changes the image to Raina on a swing with Liara pushing her. She feels her daughter relax and let go of her fear._

"_Thank you mother."_

"_I love you Raina." Liara ends the meld._

When Shepard sees Liara's eyes return to her ocean blue she asks, "Everything okay?" She is sitting on the other side of Raina on the couch. "Is it?" she looks to Liara.

Liara nods.

Shepard closes her eyes and wishes her daughter never had to see that.

Raina blinks her eyes a few times. She places her hand on her father's leg. "I am all right Dad. Please do not worry."

Shepard takes her hand and gives it a kiss as her eyes start to water a little. She stands and says, "Let me get you some more water."

The young asari doesn't need it but she knows her father needs to do something.

"So?" asks Valya. Her patience is wearing thin.

Raina looks up at her with sad eyes. "I saw an Ardat-Yakshi."

"What does that have to do with me? I mean, are you saying whatever you are seeing is specific to me or to the case I am working on?" asks Valya. Though she already suspects what the answer is.

"I am not sure. I just know something is going to happen. I am afraid I do not know more than that."

Shepard hands her a glass of water. Raina takes it and drinks.

Valya doesn't understand at all. Shepard and Liara both see it. "Why don't we talk outside," says Shepard. The human leads her outside to explain.

"You okay Raina?" asks Little A.

"I am fine yes thank you."

The little asari gives her a hug and kiss. Eva and Mia follow suit then all three of them go upstairs to give their sister some privacy.

"Do you need anything?" asks Liara.

"I'm fine mom. Thank you for showing me."

"I just wish I never had to."

"I know."

"I am going to help your father try to explain things to Valya." Liara stands. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Raina stands and gives her mother a hug. "Thank you Mom. Thank you for everything."

The former Shadow Broker knows what she means. She hugs her daughter back and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "You are more than welcome little one."

Raina smiles.

"If either of you need anything please let me know," says Liara. "And Raina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you honey for talking about this."

"It was okay then that I brought it up even though I do not know that much?"

Liara pulls her into a hug again, "Of course it is honey. You did very well." She turns and heads to the back yard to join Shepard and Valya.

Abby approaches. She rubs her hands up and down Raina's arms. "You okay?"

Raina hugs her. "Thank you Abby."

"For what?"

"For making me talk." Without thinking Raina kisses her. It is a tender kiss filled with gratitude.

When the kiss is done Abby presses her forehead to hers. "I think I will need to make you talk a lot more often, don't you?"


	48. Chapter 48

**THESSIA**

After leaving the Shepard/T'Soni home, Valya feels nervous, angry and scared all at the same time. She decided not to go home. Shepard and Liara tried to explain further what Raina is capable of. It is something she is still learning they said. Take her warning to heart they said. Well that is all good and well but what is she supposed to do now? Caressa is missing, her partner is on suspension and Valya suspects her own daughter all over again.

As Valya flies to her partner's home she hopes she is there. She wants to know what is going on with her. Landing her sky car the detective is relieved to see lights on at Atalia's house. Doesn't necessarily mean her partner is home, but maybe she will get lucky. She rings the bell and hopes for the best.

There is no answer right away. Valya presses her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything. She hears muffled voices. She moves to the window and peers in. There is light coming from a vid machine so either Atalia left it on or she is home and not answering. Valya rings again. This time she hears the lead detective yell something about being patient.

Finally the front door opens. "Yeah?" The asari is hunched over and her eyes have a faraway look to them. Valya wonders if she is drunk.

"Hi. You have a few minutes to talk?"

"Valya? What the hell are you doing here? What time is it?"

Ignoring her tone of voice Valya asks "Can I come in?"

With a huff Atalia walks into her home leaving Valya standing in the doorway.

She follows her in. The one story home doesn't look very well lived in. There are still boxes lined along the two of the four walls in the family room. Looking at the coffee table the former commando sees almost a dozen empty beer bottles.

"What do you want Valya?" Atalia sits down and grabs a bottle. She shakes it. When she finds it empty she slams it down on the coffee table then checks another bottle then another. "Shit."

The former commando continues to look around. The vid monitor is showing some type of footage. It contains two asari; one looks like Atalia when she was younger and the other…

"What do you want?" Atalia shuts off the monitor. She staggers toward the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa just stay put. I think you have had enough don't you?" Valya helps her back to the couch.

"Get me another beer or get the hell out Valya. I don't need you coming over here telling me I have had enough to drink in my OWN HOME!"

"Okay okay…take it easy. Let me check." Valya is not sure what is going on. She walks into the kitchen. She sees trash along the counter as well as dishes in the sink, nothing smells yet. It looks like after her partner was suspended she came home and started eating and drinking. Checking the refrigerator she is relieved to see no more beer.

She walks back into the family room.

"Where is it?"

"You're out."

"Like hell." Atalia tries to stand up again but her head spins and she sits back down.

Valya sits across from her. She waits.

After a few minutes of silence Atalia asks again, "What do you want?"

"Your help."

She looks up at her, "My help? With what?"

"Finding Caressa for one."

Atalia grumps. "In case you didn't hear I was suspended."

Valya studies her. She didn't notice when she first came in but she sees that her partner's eyes are puffy like she has been crying. Something is going on. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Look I really need your help Atalia…"

"I don't care what you NEED Valya, not today!"

"Why? Why not today?"

"Get out of my house!"

Ignoring her Valya asks "Has Akira seen you like this?"

Silence. "Where's my beer?"

"You are out remember?"

Atalia lies down on the couch and rests her forearm over her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Valya is getting nowhere fast with her partner. She stands and grabs a nearby blanket to cover her. Then she walks back into the kitchen to call Akira.

The medical examiner was on her way out of the office, another late night for her. She said she would be there shortly.

Valya returns to the family room to find Atalia sleeping. She heads back into the kitchen and grabs the waste bin. She starts throwing the trash on the counter away and rinses the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. She grabs a specialized recycle bin which she finds behind a cabinet door and recycles the beer bottles.

Since her partner is sleeping she decides to turn on the monitor again. Atalia didn't turn off the vid it was playing. It looks to be a home movie of some sort. She sees a young Atalia playing with maybe her younger sister? They are laughing and playing in a big yard filled with dark green grass. She wonders who is filming the video. She hears another voice but doesn't see the person.

There is a small knock on the door. Valya checks the time. She didn't realize with the cleaning and the watching of the vid that thirty minutes have passed. She checks the window, sees it is Akira then opens the front door.

"Thanks for coming."

The ME has bags in her arms.

"Here let me help you with that." Valya takes two of the three bags she was juggling.

"Thanks." Akira closes the door behind her. She notices the vid as she crosses through the family room to the kitchen following Valya. "How long has she been like that?"

"Sleeping? About thirty minutes. Drunk? I have no idea," says Valya.

"Was she showing you that vid?" Akira starts removing items from the bags and placing them in the refrigerator.

Valya sees beer. "Do you really think that is wise Akira?"

"It will help her tomorrow."

Valya watches her. "She has done this kind of thing before?"

Akira looks at her, "Did she show you the vid?"

"It was on when I got here. Why?"

Akira continues to put away groceries.

"Akira are you going to tell me what is going on?"

When the ME doesn't respond Valya places her hand on her shoulder and turns her to face her. "What is going on?"

Akira lets out a long breath. "Today is the anniversary of her sister's death."

Now it makes sense. Atalia was not herself at the hospital at all. She had no idea the lead detective even had a sister. She doesn't know anything about her family in fact.

"She ah….well she gets like this on the anniversary. She was pretty upset last year too. I don't know about the years before that. She is taking it pretty hard this time." The ME finishes putting away groceries.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Valya, I have already said enough. That is something she will need to share with you when the time is right. I will stay with her tonight to make sure she is okay. Will you help me get her to the bedroom?"

"Why don't you let me take of that," says Valya. "You look beat. Have your dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I could use some practice with my biotics."

"Practice? Uhhh what does that mean?"

"Don't worry Akira, I won't drop her. It's down there?" Valya points to the hallway.

"Yes, last door on the left." Akira sits and starts to dig into her take out meal.

Valya slowly takes the blanket off of Atalia then lifts her with her biotics and carries her to the bedroom. She wonders how exactly to put her to bed when she hears the ME behind her.

"Here allow me." Akira pulls back the covers.

"Thanks." Valya sets her down. They each take a boot off a foot.

"I can get the rest later," says Akira.

They return to the kitchen.

"Did you eat?" asks the ME.

"I did yes. I had dinner at Liara and Shepard's house."

"Nice. How are they doing after that mess with Elina?"

"Good. They are all good."

"Still no word on Caressa?"

"No. I was going to check out the shack but thought it was too late to do so."

"You think she will go there?" Akira takes a bite of her food.

"No idea. I checked the apartment after this morning's festivities at the hospital…no luck. I really have no idea where else to look."

"Did you warn Mia T'Soni?"

"I told her parents that she was missing yes."

"You think she is going to go after her?"

"Hard to say. I mean if she has it stuck in her head that she is supposed to get her I suppose it is possible. I mean she probably knows where she lives since she showed up in the woods behind their house."

"Did you put a patrol car outside the house just in case?"

"Shepard said it wasn't necessary."

Akira takes another bite. "Is that why you came by tonight?"

"Yeah I was hoping to get her opinion on where to look."

"Well she might have some ideas by tomorrow afternoon." Akira finishes off her meal.

Valya looks at her. The ME looks tired. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just busy with bodies at the moment. Naava and Sara's case is a tough one. A father killed his wife and two children. I hate cases like that. Thankfully there are not a lot of them."

"That's rough. Did you do all three of them today?"

"Yep and finished the reports. I hate doing reports in the mornings so I stayed late to finish them."

"Does that mean you can at least sleep in a little?"

"Maybe an hour or two yes."

"Well that's good. " Valya looks at the time. "I should probably get going."

"Valya?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell her I told you about her sister okay? That is something she keeps very private."

"Sure." Valya looks at her. She wants to ask, needs to ask. "Akira can I ask you something?"

* * *

Shepard and Liara are still enjoying the quiet evening in the backyard. The kids are in bed. It is nice to have it be just the two of them.

"You think it is wise Elly that you did not take Valya up on her offer to have a patrol car watching the house?"

"I think we will be fine Liara."

"I worry for Mia. I thought it was over."

Shepard takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Do you want me to call her? Ask her to assign a patrol car?"

Liara thinks about it. Their house is very secure. She is not sure a couple of police officers sitting in a sky patrol car will do anything. She lets out a sigh.

"They will find her. I mean if she has limited capacity as Valya says she does, she probably will only go to very familiar places. It is only a matter of time before she turns up."

"I worry that one of those familiar places is in the woods behind our home."

"The sensors are on Liara. The minute she sets a foot on our property we will know it."

The asari is silent. They let it linger. It is nice just to watch the city lights below.

"I was impressed with Raina tonight," says Shepard finally breaking the quiet.

"I was too."

"I almost hate to see Abby go."

"I have been thinking about that as well. She has been so good for her."

"Maybe we can bring her out here during her next long break if Ashley and Tyler allow it of course."

Liara nods. "I do not know if that will be enough Elly. I believe Raina is in love with her."

Shepard sits up in her chair and looks at her bondmate. "Love? You have got to be kidding me Liara. She is far too young. ..I mean isn't she?"

"For asari standards yes."

"What does that mean?"

Liara looks at her, "Raina asked me about melding with her."

"What?" Shepard stands. "We need to separate them right now…"

Liara stands and grabs her wrist. "Elly stop."

"But Liara."

"Not _that_ kind of meld." Liara cups her cheek with her hand and smiles and then sits down.

Shepard sits as well. Her heart is beating fast. She is not ready for Raina to be an adult yet. Then realization hits her, she doesn't have to be an adult to do…that. No no… she does not want to know if and when Raina does that….does she? "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that the meld would be similar to melding with you."

"Really?"

"You are human Elly. Abby is human. Remember we are not talking about an intimate meld."

"Right….right." She lets that tidbit of information sink in.

Liara senses her tenseness. She scoots her chair closer and takes her hand in her own. "Relax Elly."

"How can I? You just told me that you think she is in love with Abby and we are allowing them to share a bed Liara. We really should separate them."

"Do you not think Raina would just sneak back in and return to the couch before morning?"

Shepard is shocked. She never thought Liara would think of such a thing.

"Is that what you did Liara?"

"What?"

"Sneak out of someone's room before the sun came up?"

Liara looks at her with wide eyes. "How?" She narrows her eyes, "How did you know?"

Shepard laughs, "Well you just told me."

The asari smiles. "We didn't do anything Elly I assure you."

"It's okay if you did."

They are quiet again.

"She was a very good friend to me Elly."

The retired Captain knows how lonely the asari's childhood was. "I am glad you had a good friend Liara."

"She was the first friend I ever had a friendly meld with. My Mother of course did not approve of her. She was very smart. Oh I looked up to her."

It is hard for Shepard to think of anyone smarter than Liara.

"She became a Doctor last I heard. She does not live on Thessia that I know of. I cannot believe how long it has been since I have thought of her."

Shepard squeezes her hand. "She sounds pretty extraordinary."

"Not as extraordinary as you Elly." She leans over and kisses her bondmate fully on her lips. "I cannot imagine my life without you. And I admit Elly."

"What's that?"

"I am glad we had four children." Liara pokes her in the side.

Shepard laughs. She pulls Liara's hand until the asari stands and sits on her lap. She kisses her deeply. "We could always have a fifth."

"Elly Shepard." Liara playfully slaps at her shoulder.

Shepard just looks at her.

"You…" Liara searches her eyes. "You cannot be serious."

"No?"

"No. Four are enough. Just remember they have not started dating yet."

"Oh of course not Liara. We'll just let them skip that step and sleep together first." She of course is talking about Raina and Abby right now sharing a bed a not so very big bed.

"Elly."

Shepard presses her lips to hers once more. She caresses her arm up and down. "You really think they are okay in the same bed Liara? Won't it be harder for Raina to say goodbye to Abby next week when she leaves?"

Liara gives her a soft quick kiss. "She has to learn about these things Elly. And I know that they are not going further. I trust our daughter."

"I just think it will be really hard Liara. I mean I had no idea she was in love with her."

"You are a bit slow Elly."

"Gee thanks." She kisses her again.

"It did take a while for you to notice me if I recall."

"That is not true. I just didn't let on that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

Liara plays with her hair. "Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I knew."

Shepard looks at her. It is hard to see her eyes in the darkness; the deck light is not bright enough. "You did not."

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"I could tell by how you looked at me." Liara rests her head on the human's shoulder. "How you asked so many questions about my people."

"I had to keep thinking of things to ask you Liara. I could listen to your voice for hours."

Liara laughs at the memory, "You nearly did. I especially loved how your eyes widened and how you blushed when I told you about how asari meld and what happens. I wasn't sure at first but after that particular conversation I knew"

"I'll have you know I showed tremendous restraint that night Liara. I wanted to jump you then and there."

"Elly!" She nuzzles closer. She feels Shepard kiss her forehead.

"The way you described it, it took my breath away. I had to will my legs to move after we were done talking."

"You were the one who ended the conversation if I recall correctly. What is it you always said….I should go?" Liara tickles her in the ribs.

Shepard fidgets a little in the chair, "I had to Liara. I couldn't see straight after that conversation. I had to take a very cold shower."

Liara lifts her head to look at her. "Did you really?"

"You bet I did. I waited until the water was so cold it hurt and it was still hard to get you out of my mind."

Liara kisses her fully on her lips. When they finally break from the kiss she asks "And now?"

"You have never been out of my mind since Dr. Liara T'Soni. I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you Elly. Make love to me."

Shepard stands with her blue beauty still in her arms. She leaves the unfinished glass of wine and beer sitting on the nearby table. She opens the sliding glass door and carriers Liara into their bedroom.

No sensors went off when a set of violet feet walked up onto the deck. No sensors went off when the pair of feet crossed through the opening left by the sliding glass door.


	49. Chapter 49

**THESSIA**

The asari was very surprised how easy it was to just leave the hospital. The hardest thing was finding something to wear. Luckily her clothes were in a drawer in the hospital room. She remembered what Elina taught her. Pretend you own the place, walk with shoulders back and chin up and no one will even bother looking at you even if you are a bit out of place. Look confident that's it. She saw Elina do it so many times. She herself has done it so many times this wasn't much different except that she doesn't feel quite like herself these days.

All she knows is that she is alone. Her Father is dead. It was an accident her Mother said. Elina didn't mean to do it. The meld got out of hand. Then her Mother died. And it was by that asari detective's hand. The one Caressa chose to talk to. Turns out the detective is Dava's father, something Caressa was not expecting. She wonders why she looked at her with pity. Now Elina, her adopted sister is dead.

Her mind is not her own and has not been for who knows how long. Caressa keeps hearing the name Mia T'Soni in her head, keeps seeing her face when she closes her eyes. Maybe she will have some answers, maybe she can help her. What was it Elina wanted her for? Caressa cannot remember.

Crouching behind a bush for the evening took its toll on her knees and legs. When she watched Shepard and Liara finally enter the home it was hard to work out the cramps in her legs. She could only hear every other word while the adults were talking. She remembers her parents like that, happy. Kissing and being affectionate. It has been too long since she has seen anything like that. Everything with Elina was violent and painful and scary. She doesn't want that anymore but she can't seem to let it go either.

She watched them enter the home. Walking up to the open door was a little scary, it was so dark inside. She could hear laughter from the room. She quickly entered and hid in the corner. It is a good thing she did because the human adult, the same one she remembers rushing into the shack came back to the sliding glass door and locked it. She also worked with something by the front door but she doesn't know what it was.

She waited. She is good at waiting.

Caressa finally leaves the darkness of the corner and puts her ear to the door. She doesn't hear anything. Maybe they are sleeping? She misses her parents. It's not fair what happened. She misses them a lot. Damn that Elina damn her.

Caressa wraps her arms around her middle. She is a little cold. She waits a little longer outside the master bedroom door. She needs to find Mia. Something keeps nagging her that she needs to find Mia. It is a feeling she cannot let go of but wants to. She doesn't want to harm the asari but whenever she thinks of her she sees blood, lots and lots of blood.

She starts to walk away from the door and toward the stairwell when the door suddenly flies open.

"Stop right there!"

It's Shepard. She has been waiting by the door the entire time. Liara is right behind her.

Caressa freezes in place. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to get hurt.

Liara turns on the lights.

Caressa is dressed in an outfit that needs a good washing. She looks terrified.

"Elly?" asks Liara. She has her hand on her arm. The older asari sees how scared the young one is.

"Stay back," Shepard holds out her arm to stop Liara from advancing on the young asari. Just because she comes in a young asari package does not mean she is not dangerous.

"She's scared Elly."

"I mean it Liara."

"Mom?" asks Raina. She woke with a jolt and knew something was happening. Abby is not far behind her.

"Raina," Liara's eyes do not move from Caressa, "stay back honey."

"What is she doing here?"

"Everyone please," says Shepard.

They remain quiet as the retired Captain approaches the scared asari.

"Caressa can you hear me?"

Her eyes dart between Liara and Shepard. They finally land on the human as she approaches. She flinches as if getting ready to be struck.

Shepard stops and kneels down. "Hey, no one is going to hurt you."

Caressa unclenches her body and looks at her.

"It's okay," Shepard scoots closer to her.

Caressa's eyes dart to the corner by the sliding glass door then back to Shepard.

"Caressa?" Shepard tries to get her attention.

The young asari starts backing away.

"It's okay. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Elly." Liara grabs her arm to stop her.

All four of them watch Caressa back herself into the corner. She sinks down hugging her knees to her chest. Without looking at anyone in particular she says, "I'll be good I promise."

Liara brings her hand up to her mouth to cover her gasp as she feels the heat behind her eyes. "Goddess."

Caressa starts to rock back and forth, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

* * *

Valya is on her way home. Her omni-tool rings. She answers without looking who is calling, "Yeah?"

"Ah Valya?"

"Yes?" The voice sounds familiar.

"This is Raina T'Soni."

"Raina, is everything alright?"

"Caressa is here."

"What?"

"Can you come?"

"Of course…yeah I am on my way. Is everyone okay? Did she hurt anyone?"

"No."

It doesn't take long for the detective to reach the Shepard/T'Soni home. She hurries to the door and it is opened before she has a chance to ring the bell. "Where is she?"

"In here," says Raina. She leads her to the family room.

Valya sees Shepard and Liara sitting on the floor near the corner of the family room. When she moves closer she sees Caressa in the corner. Abby is sitting on the couch, Raina joins her. The other kids must still be sleeping.

"Hey Valya," says Shepard as she stands up.

"What is going on?" Her eyes fall on Caressa who is in the corner rocking and mumbling.

"She snuck in tonight.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Shepard lets out a sigh. "She …well she looks terrified. She has been like that the whole time."

"What is she mumbling?"

"Just that she will be good and to please not hurt her. Elina must have done quite a number on her."

"Yeah. Well she disappeared from the hospital before we could ascertain everything that went on. I will call it in."

"Wait." Shepard stops her with her hand.

"What?"

"What will happen to her?"

"There are places that will take her. She will be fine."

Liara has joined them now. "What kind of places?"

Valya lets out a sigh, she has no idea. "Places that deal with kids like her."

"Look at her Valya. She is scared out of her mind," says Liara. "What are you going to do for her?"

"It isn't up to me. These are specialized places Liara she will be fine."

Shepard grabs Liara's hand. "Let her do her job honey." They both walk back toward Caressa and sit on the floor as if that will somehow help.

Valya makes a few calls and she waits.

* * *

**EARTH**

Dr. Claire Grossman came over for dinner. Oriana made one of her specialties; she even picked up more Amarone red wine to help her feel at home. She did not feel at home at all. All through dinner all she could think about was that she woke up that morning happy as could be and now…well now she is going to find out if she is dying.

Dinner seemed to go on and on and on. Claire loves Oriana and Mark's kids but this is just torture. Oriana picked up on her anxiousness thankfully. They left the table before dinner was over. Oriana made some excuse. She said Claire had to get home and Claire spoke up playing along.

They both went into Oriana's secure lab in order to test her blood. It didn't take long which Claire was grateful for but she didn't want to know so fast either. It was confirmed. Claire has RUST.

Oriana held her friend as the news slowly sunk in. It took over an hour before she was able to hold it together long enough to leave the house and not raise suspicion though Oriana knows better. Mark is not stupid. He was giving looks to her all night. He knows something is going on and when her friend and colleague finally left the tightening in her stomach got worse because she knows it is time to tell him.

With the boys finally in bed it is Mark and Oriana in their room.

"I'm waiting," he says.

"I know."

He is sitting on the bed looking more tired than she ever remembers.

"I'm worried about you," he says.

"I know."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

She crosses the room and hugs him. "I'm sorry Mark."

He inhales the scent of her, touches her hair, and presses her body into his. Without letting her go from the hug he asks, "What is it?"

She thought she could tell him but her throat is suddenly tight and her eyes are suddenly watering and her body is suddenly shaking.

Mark lies back bringing her with him. He turns her onto her side and continues to hug her close. "I'm here Ori."

All she can do is cry.

"Whatever it is, we will face it together."

* * *

**THESSIA**

The lights outside the house and the number of people now inside the house Mia, Eva and Little A all woke up and joined everyone downstairs.

Valya was directing people as best she could. It took the child psychologist almost thirty minutes before Caressa would stop rocking back and forth and muttering not to hurt her.

Shepard and family stayed in the kitchen while the professionals worked in the family room.

Valya's boss Meryl showed up. She told Shepard and Liara that a patrol car would remain outside their house for the next twenty four hours as a precaution. Though she didn't think it was necessary Shepard agreed to it. There is no telling what could have happened had she not sensed something was wrong when she came back to close the sliding glass door.

"We are about finished here," says Valya to the family.

Little A is leaning heavily on Eva asleep while Eva's eyes are fighting to stay open. Raina and Mia both have their heads down on the table sleeping while Abby, Liara and Shepard feel totally awake.

"Thanks Valya," says the retired Captain. "Your boss seems pretty uptight."

"Yeah well what can you do?" Valya covers a yawn.

"Can you go home after this?" asks Liara, "you look exhausted."

She feels it too. "In a couple of hours. I am going to follow Caressa to the home they are bringing her too. I guess they are bringing her to some people who are well trained for different types of cases."

"Do you want me to call Dara for you?"

"I called her a little while ago to let her know what was happening. I think Dava will be happy to know she has been found."

"She been worried?" asks Shepard.

"Well she hasn't said as much, but yes. I think she has. I know I am relieved."

They all quiet down when the psychologist walks by holding Caressa's hand. The young asari avoids looking at any of them. She keeps her shoulders hunched and her chin down. She just wants to go someplace where she doesn't cause trouble. She wants to disappear and be left alone. She wants her thoughts to be her own again.

"Will she be alright?" asks Liara as Caressa is lead outside.

"I am sure she will be Liara. I need to go," says Valya.

Shepard stands and shakes her hand. "Thanks for your help tonight."

"You're welcome. Thank you for calling. Take care and get some rest."

Meryl stops by again. She was barking orders to the remaining personnel. It looks like they are clearing out. "Sorry for the intrusion folks."

"Not a problem," says Shepard. She extends her hand which the asari takes. She has a firm hand shake with good eye contact.

"You take care now and please do not hesitate to call if you need anything." Meryl brings up her omni-tool. Shepard syncs the information.

"Good night." Shepard stands and waits until everyone is out of the house and then she closes the door and arms the security system.

"Finally," says Liara, "I thought they would never leave."

"You okay Abby?" asks Shepard.

"Fine."

Liara places her hand on her shoulder, "It is okay if you are not Abby. I certainly was scared tonight."

Abby gives her a smile, "I'm okay really."

Shepard moves behind Eva and touches her shoulder. She leans down "Hey, time for bed." She takes Little A into her arms and carries her upstairs.

"Everything okay Mom?" Eva asks as she yawns and stretches her arms over her head.

"Yes honey, go to bed."

Eva nudges Mia. "Hey come on, time for bed."

Without a word Mia gets up and they both walk upstairs excited for sleep.

"Abby?" asks Liara.

The human's eyes fall on Raina whose head is on the kitchen table. She is sound asleep.

"You worry for her don't you?"

Abby nods, "I do yes."

"You two have become fast friends."

Abby feels her cheeks turn red.

"Come sit with me." Liara gestures toward the couch in the family room. Abby follows and sits down. Liara takes the chair across from her.

"Is everything all right?" asks Abby.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

The human doesn't say anything.

"I wanted to ask if everything was all right between you and Raina?" asks Liara.

"Yes…why?"

"This is difficult to say and you may feel it is none of my business, but I am worried about what may be developing between the two of you."

The young human does not know what to say.

"I am sure Raina has explained the differences in our cultures."

"She has." Abby looks her in the eye.

"So then you know that having a future together ….."

"Won't happen," Abby finishes the sentence for her. She lets out a sigh.

Liara wishes she had better news for her. She really likes Abby and it is obvious she is good for her daughter.

"I mean I understand that by asari standards Raina is still considered a child. But she's not. I mean she is older than I am. If she lived on Earth she…"

"But she doesn't live on Earth Abby." Liara has a feeling where she is going with this. "Raina would never be accepted to live the way you want her to live."

"Which is?"

"Like you. Humans are expected to live on their own at a very young age, but it is not young for your culture. Asari live ten times longer than humans Abby. Ten times. Even if Raina did live with you in the next couple of years she would not be physically ready to have children until you were almost eighty years old. And though human beings have been known to live 150 years, I do not see many of them having children at age 80.

"I know." Abby looks down at her hands. "Raina already told me all of this."

"I am sorry Abby. I wish it were not the case I really do. You are very good for her. I think your friendship is very special."

"Don't worry; it won't ever be more than that."

"Again I am sorry Abby."

"Yeah me too. She is an amazing woma…ahh girl."

Liara gives her a sad smile, "That she is. I apologize if you feel I am out of line. I do not believe Raina would approve of my having this conversation with you."

"It's okay. You are just looking out for her. It is obvious how much you love her, how much you love all of your kids."

Liara studies her. She sees so much of Ashley in her. "You are very wise Abby."

She shrugs, "Thanks."

Shepard returns from upstairs. "Well everyone is sleeping. I think it's our turn." She looks between the two. "Everything okay?"

Abby looks at her, "Yes. Should we wake her up?"

"Nah, I will take her to her room." Shepard pats Abby's shoulder as she moves behind her to carry Raina into her room.

Liara stands and crosses the room. "Abby?"

Abby stands.

"I wish things were different. I really do." Liara lifts her arms and Abby gladly hugs her.

Abby wants to say me too or thank you or I understand, but she doesn't trust her voice at the moment. A part of her knows she cannot have a future with Raina, but another part of her, a bigger part of her hoped for one. That somehow someway they would be able to be together. She wonders if this is what her mother warned her about when she started college. Young love. Your first love – you will never forget it, her mother told her. She just scoffed at the notion at the time. But now, well now she cannot think of her life without Raina. So this is what she must have meant.

When they break from the hug Abby asks, "Do you think it would be okay if I slept out here tonight?"

"Why Abby? Are you nervous? I assure you the house is secure."

"No no it's not that. I…well I am not that tired yet. I thought maybe I could watch something until I fall asleep and I don't want to wake Raina."

"Are you sure that is all it is?"

What is she supposed to say? No? She wants nothing more than to cuddle and hold Raina as she sleeps but her mother is right. They cannot be an item. They cannot be a couple. She cannot grow more attached. She figures if she keeps her distance it will be easier when she has to leave next week. Yeah that's right that will work. She will keep her distance and it will be easier, who is she trying to fool?

"I'm sure."

"Well you if you need anything and I mean anything, please do not hesitate to knock on our door okay?"

"We set?" asks Shepard as she joins them.

"Yes. Could you get the blankets from the closet please Elly? Abby is going to sleep on the couch."

Shepard looks at her. When Abby gives her small smile Shepard gets it. She feels for her, especially since now she knows that the two are falling for each other. "Sure."

"I do hope you will not hold our talk against me Abby," says Liara.

"Of course not. I understand."

"Yes, I see that you do." Liara touches her shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze. "Good night Abby."

"Good night."

"Here ya go," says Shepard. She sets down the blankets and pillow on the couch. "You sure you are going to be okay out here?"

"Yes thank you."

"You are a good kid Abby." Shepard pats her on the shoulder.

Abby smiles, she almost laughs actually. From the stories her mother told her of Shepard it is hard to imagine her anything less than stern, tough and a no nonsense woman. But these past days watching her with her bondmate and her kids has been amazing. She has a new found respect for her own mother and everything she went through with the war, her sisters, and now raising two kids. It is amazing how a person's perspective changes with age and experience.

"Night Abby. You need anything you let us know okay?"

"I will Shepard thank you."

As the house is once again quiet Abby cannot help but tear up. She has fallen in love with Raina and her family. She doesn't want to leave Thessia. She doesn't want to leave Raina. She wishes she could be with her oh how she wishes it could happen. If she has found love so early how will she ever find it again?

She sets up the blankets on the couch and lies down. Her daydreams of having a future with Raina are pipedreams, she knows this but it didn't stop her from having them. She thought about how after she graduates college she could come and live on Thessia and her and Raina could be together. She went as far as thinking that they would build a house on the land they own, that their house would be like Aethyta's, not too far but far enough. They could be together. Abby would go to work and Raina would continue her studies in school. In her mind the human believed it could be possible. But after the talk with Liara, Abby knows it is all just a dream. She is just not sure if she should continue to indulge in the dream or let cold, harsh reality take over. As she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep she decides to indulge in dreams.


	50. Chapter 50

**EARTH**

Monday has finally arrived. There are only a few people in the galaxy that get excited for Mondays, the people who love their jobs. Sure there may be a lot of people that can say that, but there are more likely more people who cannot.

Oriana was finally able to tell Mark about her having RUST. He held her all night as she cried. She was finally so exhausted she fell asleep. And though all weekend all she wanted to do was stay in bed under the covers and not believe it was happening she didn't. She made a choice. A choice she makes every morning and every time she feels like crying or feeling sorry for herself. That is the one thing her father taught her. Just keep going.

She spoke briefly with Claire about Monday. Her colleague said she would be at work and would try to act as normal as possible. Act like she doesn't know they are both dying and that most likely all of the scientists are. What she thinks of Dr. Blair Sadler has completely changed. Part of the reason why she could not calm down the night her blood was tested was because she was too busy cursing the woman who did this to her and Oriana.

"You going to be okay?" asks Mark as he finishes with the breakfast dishes. The boys are already in the family room playing.

Oriana hugs him from behind. "You and the boys are my life Mark, I have to be."

He turns in her arms, cups her cheek with his hand and kisses her. "I love you Ori."

"I love you too."

He hugs her and smiles into her hair. "I know you are going to find a cure honey I just know it."

"I better." She breaks from the hug, gives him another quick kiss and heads out the front door after saying good bye to the boys.

When she arrives at the lab she sees Dr. Sadler and Dr. Belstair. Taking in and letting out a breath she enters the lab.

"Dr. Lawson," says Dr. Belstair. "Welcome back. We are glad to see you."

She nods her head at the both of them and walks to her station.

Dr. Sadler follows her. "Good morning Oriana."

"Blair," she says trying to keep her tone from saying I want to kill you.

"I have your second station set up as you requested."

"Thank you."

"Please let me know how I can help. I believe you and Claire are very close. I have spoken to Dr. Belstair. We have three more doctors we think would be a good match for the two of you. Please run these by Claire when she gets in and let me know what you think. The sooner they are up to speed the sooner you will get the breakthrough we all want." She sets the data pad on her desk.

"I will have a look, thank you."

"Please let me know if there is anything else I can do."

Aside from making me sick you mean? Is what she wants to say, but doesn't. "I will thank you. How is Dr. Cochran?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected. He is comfortable. He will be handing his notes off to one of his colleagues. I will be seeing him today."

"His prognosis?"

"A few months, maybe more. He was exposed to a lot Oriana. As you know it typically does not kill that fast."

She nods. "Of course."

Both of them look toward the door. More scientists are starting to show up. Things are getting back to normal. Now Oriana can work.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Atalia is returning to work today. It has been a rough few days. She woke up with a horrible headache. She didn't leave the house because she couldn't be too far from the bathroom. It took another day before her stomach would keep anything down.

Akira told her that Valya had stopped over and that she saw the vid of her younger sister. She barely remembers seeing her partner. This year was tough. It hit her very close to home when she Caressa slipped out of the hospital. She technically didn't lose her but she might as well have. When Atalia was a young asari, about fifty years in age she was watching over her very precocious very stubborn younger sister. Her parents were out for a date night they called it, like clockwork, once a week. They didn't seem to care that babysitting her younger sister put a serious damper in her social life.

It was a clear night that night. Her sister went to bed so Atalia was on the couch watching a vid. She fell asleep before her parents came home. When she woke up it was to a panicked voice. Her mother was shaking her awake. "Where is your sister, where is she?" It was the only thing her mother asked her into the wee hours of the morning. She didn't know how to answer. She had fallen asleep. She had failed.

Her sister's body was found two days later, violated, mutilated and left naked under a tree. Her father never let her mother say it, but Atalia knew that her mother blamed her for her sister's death. Why wouldn't she, she hasn't stopped blaming herself all these years later. Turns out the young asari snuck out of the house to meet up with a friend. But she never got to her friend's house. Another asari took her, had her way with her then threw her out as if she was yesterday's garbage. It is the sole reason why Atalia became a cop. She may have failed her sister, her mother and father, but by the Goddess, she is not going to fail anyone in need ever again. Of course she knows this is completely unrealistic. She cannot prevent crime. Her job starts when something bad has already occurred. It doesn't matter. She lives for the happy endings. She lives for the justice of capturing the bad guy and letting the courts deal with him or her. It is a simple life, one that so far has worked for her.

Every year though she is reminded of her sister and her death. Every year she is reminded of her failure. And because Caressa slipped through her fingers much like her sister did all those years ago, she lost it. Akira told her to let her boss Meryl know what was going on, that maybe her boss would understand her actions. But the lead detective is adamant to not do that. She doesn't want excuses made for her. And though it isn't really her fault that Caressa snuck out, that it was bad luck, it was she and she alone that took on sole responsibility of what happened. Could she have handled things differently, yes she could have. That is why her boss will not know about her younger sister. It is no one's business. As she enters the police station she wonders what she is going to say to her partner.

"Morning Atalia," Valya hands her a cup of coffee. "Good to see you." She pats her on the shoulder then sits down at her desk.

"Morning." She gives Sara and Naava a smile and a nod.

"Atalia," says Meryl, "my office."

The lead detective takes a sip of her coffee then goes into her boss's office.

"I think you are going to need those," her boss gestures to the badge and sidearm on the desk.

"Thanks boss."

"You hear about Caressa?"

"What? No."

"Valya will bring you up to speed. Think this case can be closed anytime soon?"

"Uh…yes it probably can. I will check with Valya. We may have a few follow up items, but yes. I think it is close."

"So that last victim you found? The one Akira said was killed by an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"It is inconclusive. She could have died by Elina's hand."

"But you are not sure?"

"I am not no."

"You think there could be another one? asks Meryl.

"Hard to say. I sure hope not."

"Well do what you need to do to finish it up. I have other cases that need your attention."

"Yes boss." The lead detective starts to leave the office.

"Hey Atalia."

"Yeah?"

"Good to have you back."

"Thanks boss."

Atalia feels a huge sense of relief. Maybe being suspended won't ruin her career after all.

"So," she sits looking at her partner, "what's going on with Caressa? You found her?"

"Actually she found Shepard and Liara," says Valya.

"What?"

It doesn't take long for the former commando to bring the lead detective up to speed. "I was thinking we could maybe visit her, see how she is adjusting."

"Sounds good to me," says Atalia, "you drive."

It does not take too long to arrive at the specialized institute where Caressa is being held until a suitable family can be found. Valya explained that after she snuck into the Shepard/T'Soni home the child psychologist suggested this place. It deals with young asari that need extra help and extra love. A lot of other abused asari stay here until parents willing to take them in are available. The parents that take these asari in have to be trained and have to take courses. The success rate of these asari being placed with parents that go through the training has been fantastic.

Valya thought Caressa would be staying with a family right away but it was explained that the young asari has to first prove to the specialists that she is not a danger to herself or to others.

As they fly toward the institute Atalia says, "So you stopped by."

"That's right."

"I…uh..well I don't really remember."

"I wasn't there long. I stopped by to see how you were doing."

Atalia does not say anything.

"I wanted to ask you your advice on tracking down Caressa's whereabouts, but she showed up. She was a mess Atalia. I have never seen anything like it before. She seemed almost shell shocked ya know. Just staring at nothing and muttering to herself. Elina…well I am glad there is no more Elina."

"I hear that." Atalia wants to say more like I am sorry and what did you see in the vid of my sister and what do you know but she decides to let it go for now. Valya has been nothing but nice. It is obvious she is giving her the space she needs and she is happy for it.

"Do you still think there may be another Ardat-Yakshi out there?" asks Valya.

"Meryl asked me the same thing."

"And?"

"I guess we won't know until there is another death. I mean the latest body could have died by Elina's hand. There is nothing proving otherwise. We need to close this case."

"I would still like to follow up on Caressa though," says Valya, "is that possible? I am happy to do it on my own time."

Atalia looks at her and smiles.

The former commando looks over at her and wonders why she is staring. "What?"

"You're a damn fine detective Valya. I am sorry if I have not told you that."

She almost does a double take.

"I mean it. And…well thanks."

She knows what Atalia is thanking her for further words are not necessary.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Look at this Claire," says Oriana. "Check the simulation."

The human scientist is having a hard time concentrating. Her eyes keep shooting daggers at Dr. Blair Sadler from afar.

"Claire please." Oriana places her hand on her shoulder. She waits until she has eye contact. "Please."

Dr. Grossman lets out a long sigh then looks at the simulation.

"You need to calm down Claire please," whispers Oriana.

"What is this?" she asks her eyes not moving from the monitor displaying the simulation. "My God Oriana have you shown anyone this?"

"No not yet."

"This is saying it has an 80 percent success rate at annihilating RUST." Claire looks around at the other stations then back at Oriana. "Holy shit."

"I know. I wasn't sure if I was reading it correctly."

"Oh I think you are reading it correctly this is fantastic."

"We are almost there."

"Damn straight Oriana holy shit." Claire looks relieved for the first time today.

Oriana looks at her. "You with me here Claire?"

The woman lets out a breath. She looks Oriana square in the eye. "I'm with you."

"Good. Let's get back to work."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Leaving the institution Valya feels a bit better about Caressa. The young asari has been managing well so far. Good as can be expected the specialists said. She has even befriended one other asari. Though Caressa does not talk to her she doesn't push her away or move away, she listens. And Valya swears she saw her smile once.

"You okay?" asks Atalia.

Valya has been quiet since they left the institution. "Yeah. I…well I am glad to see that she seems to be doing well. The specialists there seem to really care."

"Yeah they are the best. I have had to send other asari there before. They do really good work."

"You think she will have a regular life?"

"That will be up to her now."

"Just like that huh?"

"No not just like that. She is getting the help she needs. She will learn to be self-sufficient and then yes, it will be up to her. I see two ways this will end for her. She blames everyone or herself for what happened and has a miserable life or she moves on and makes a life for herself. It won't be easy, in fact it will be harder than hell to overcome what she has been through, but she can do it."

Valya studies her partner. "Sounds like you have lived what you are talking about."

Atalia looks at her. She lands the patrol sky car. "Look. I screwed up last week and I apologize."

"I…didn't mean to …."

Atalia puts her hand up to stop her from talking. "I blame myself for my sister's death. I didn't kill her no, but she snuck out when I was supposed to be watching her. I was so angry with her for that. Angry that she got herself killed. You know how stupid that sounds?"

Valya remains quiet.

The lead detective lets out a sigh. "I…well for many years I was very angry Valya. I felt like my parents blamed me, I blamed me, I wished every day that it was me that died not her. I thought it would be a hell of a lot easier to just give up and die. I wanted to, Goddess knows I wanted to." She looks out the window away from Valya to gather herself. "I decided to make something of myself, go into law enforcement, and make a difference ya know?"

Valya nods. She knows her partner is not expecting her to answer.

"Some days are great. We catch the bad guy and you can go home happy. Then other days it's not so great. You learn to take the bad with the good I guess, but doesn't mean you don't get overwhelmed from time to time." She looks at Valya. "I'm sorry."

This is unexpected. "What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Valya. I let my personal issues cloud my judgment. I was out of control and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it."

"She was thirty. Thirty years young when my sister was murdered. Damn her." She wipes a tear that falls onto her cheek. "My mother hardly talked to me after that you know. I mean what the hell? My crime was falling asleep. That's all I did and for that she stopped talking to me. She lost a daughter that night but she acted like she lost two."

"I'm sorry Atalia."

"Yeah thanks. Anyway, this getting suspended thing, you don't need to worry about that happening again okay?"

"Okay."

Atalia pats her knee, "Thanks. You are not so bad Valya." She puts the patrol sky car in flight mode and takes off to head back to the station.

"Gee thanks."

After a few minutes in silence the former commando says, "Glad to have you back."

* * *

Raina and Abby are walking hand in hand. Raina brought a picnic lunch for them to share together. They are walking to the same field that Mia and Dava always sit by. She asked her sister if they were going to be there today and she said no, so the asari decided to pack a lunch and spend Abby's last day with her enjoying the sunshine and her company.

She has felt a sadness from her for the past few days. The human tried to just brush it off, kept telling her it was nothing, but it is not nothing. She feels sad as well. Her best friend is leaving tomorrow and she doesn't know when she will see her again. She hasn't told her but she was awake when her mother talked to her about their friendship, about how they won't have a future together. She checked on Abby after her father carried her to bed that night. She heard her crying. It pained her not to go out there and hold her on the couch, tell her everything was going to be alright because she knew better. She cannot comfort her because there is no comfort for something like this. It is cruel to experience something, to love something you know you cannot have. It is cruel and she almost wishes Abby never came to visit, but then Raina stops herself when her mind goes there. It has been a wonderful experience having Abby here and getting to know her better. She knows she will outlive the human but it does not make the pain any less painful. She had it in her mind too that they could somehow be together. That somehow they could live together like a normal couple. But that is what dreams are for. Today, well today is a sort of goodbye. Goodbye to the idea of what could have been and grateful to the friendship and the time they have had together and hopefully will have in the future.

They have made it to the field now. The same field Raina dreamt about. Thankfully she has not had another one of those dreams lately. She and Abby walk toward the middle of the field. Raina pulls out a blanket from her pack and spreads it out.

"I think this is a nice spot don't you?" asks Raina. She barely makes eye contact with the human.

"I sure am going to miss this place Raina," says Abby. "It is so beautiful out here. I mean it's like having your own paradise in your backyard."

"It is beautiful yes."

Abby joins her on the blanket.

Raina starts to pull out packages of food.

"What's all this?"

"My mom insisted on packing everything," says Raina.

"Hmm looks delicious."

They start to eat. They do not speak for a while. Both are thinking of things to say.

The asari after finishing her meal puts away the used containers back into her pack. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sorry you came?"

"What? No of course not, why do you ask me that?"

"You have shut me out these past few days. I thought perhaps you were sorry …"

"Hey." Abby grabs her hand. "No…please don't ever think that. This has been the best thing that has ever happened to me Raina. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Coming here, getting to know you, kissing you," she smiles as she kisses the back of the asari's hand. "I am just going to miss you terribly and I don't really know how to deal with it. I am sorry I shut you out, I didn't mean to, or maybe I did. I don't know. This is new territory for me."

"For me as well. I sometimes wonder if it would have been easier had you never come here."

Abby puts her used containers back into Raina's pack. She scoots closer to the asari. "I know what you mean, but I am not sorry I came to visit Raina. I am just sorry that we cannot have a future together.

Raina feels the heat in her eyes. She doesn't try to stop it. She leans in and kisses Abby fully on the lips. The human slowly guides her onto her back as she lies on top of her. They embrace and just hold each other wishing their future could be different, wishing they could be together, but happy that they had a slice of what it feels like to be in love.


	51. Chapter 51

**THESSIA**

There are only a few weeks before school begins again. The case Atalia and Valya have been working on has officially been closed. She and Atalia continue to work the cases they are given as they come up. The former commando has checked on Carissa a few times. The young asari is still at the institution, they have not found a suitable home for her yet. She is opening up more, talking more to other asari that are there. But during Valya's last visit Carissa clammed up when the detective brought up Elina. They may never know all that Elina did to her; it is something Valya is having a hard time letting go.

Mia has returned to her skyball teammates. She has practice every morning and afternoon now preparing for the upcoming season. Raina has not heard from Abby in over a week. The two usually exchange emails every day but lately Abby has not sent one. Raina is trying not to take it personally. School has already begun for the human and her course load sounds very busy.

Raina's work with Dr. Snowden is going well, the asari though sometimes wants to turn to drinking to numb her pain but she has found some coping techniques that are working for her. She was saddened to hear yesterday that Dr. Snowden will soon retire. When Raina told her father she acted like it was no big deal, but she knew better. The human psychiatrist will be sorely missed. She did mention that an asari is taking over her practice. She suggested she sit in during one of Raina's sessions, she has not given her answer yet. Raina knows she will need to continue to work out her issues, maybe having an asari doctor will be better, only time will tell.

Little A announced at dinner last night that she and Rael will only be friends and even that will probably go away. He is just too busy with his life as she is busy with hers. Everyone just sat at looked at the young asari who shared the news with her chin out and jaw set. It wasn't until after dinner that Eva held her as she cried in her room.

Eva has learned a lot about her family this past summer. How well they stick together, how much they love each other. She has been spending a lot of time writing and journaling. She is very excited for school to start because she is actually taking a creative writing course. She is nervous however because in the course description it talked about how she would have to share her writing with the class.

Shepard and Liara seem a bit on edge lately. They don't realize their children have noticed. Miranda and Arelia stopped by recently to give them an update on what Oriana is doing. Last they heard her simulation said it was 100% effective at eradicating the RUST virus. Of course it could take years before human trials are allowed. This is just one hurdle, one very big hurdle.

The ex-Cerberus operative was insistent that Shepard figure out what to do about Blair or Blake whichever name you want to use. The retired Captain was a little put off by her insistence to say the least. She didn't give a reply because she doesn't know what she wants to do and why the hell is it up to her anyway? She and Liara are having lunch together, just the two of them at their favorite pasta restaurant to discuss it.

"Have you given any more thought about…"

"No I haven't," Shepard cuts her off. She lets out a sigh, "Sorry."

Liara squeezes her hand across the table and gives her a smile.

"I don't understand why it is up to me. I put this all behind me Liara. I don't want to deal with this shit anymore."

The asari more than understands. It has taken a long time for her bondmate to let go of things. "Have you discussed this with Dr. Snowden?"

"You're kidding right? No I haven't." Shepard takes a drink of water. "She's leaving Liara I can't tell her this stuff anymore, I mean what's the point?"

"I disagree Elly. Just because she is retiring does not mean you cannot still seek her advice until she is officially retired."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say? Hi Doc. So yeah remember the woman who drugged me and mind controlled me. Well she's back now and a friend of mine wants me to take care of her. Any suggestions?" her tone is very sarcastic.

"Perhaps not in those precise words Elly." Liara smiles at her hoping she will get her to smile back. It doesn't work.

They quiet down when the waitress sets down their plates of food. Shepard takes this time to gather herself. She is angry but she is not angry at her bondmate. After the waitress leaves she says, "I still think the Council should be notified. They have Spectres that can take her into custody."

"So you think they should move on her before a true cure is realized?" asks Liara.

"Well from the sounds of it, Oriana is already moving to the next phase whatever that is. It sounded like from Miranda that Blake is not really needed. She cannot stop the cure now so why not move on her."

Liara looks away.

"What?"

"I would not underestimate her Elly. If she wants to stop Oriana's progress I believe she will."

"But why would she?"

"Perhaps she is interested in controlling the cure in a way we have not thought about. Perhaps it is the power that motivates her."

"But if she is sick like Oriana thinks she is, she will need it just as badly as everyone else."

"That is true; however she does seem to have a backup plan for every backup plan. I just don't think it is wise to underestimate what she is clearly capable of." Liara studies the human. "Is this more about her helping you? Are you not sure that she should be brought to justice?"

This is why it is hard for Shepard. Blake let her go. She did help her. Yes it was her fault that Shepard was in that facility in the first place, but when the human scientist could have had her way with Shepard she didn't, she showed kindness and she let her go.

"No I think she should, I am just not convinced that I need to be the one who brings her to justice."

Shepard knows she needs to be punished, of course she does but she does not necessarily agree with what Miranda wants, her dead. What was it she said, ah yes, her head on a platter. Somehow Shepard does not think Miranda was being metaphorical. But shouldn't she take down the woman after what she was put through? After what her family was put through? Shepard's fighting days are over….aren't they?

After a few minutes of silence Liara asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**EARTH**

"Is he ready?" asks Dr. Blair Sadler. She is at the private clinic that is caring for Dr. Cochran.

"Yes Doctor."

"Good, leave us."

The Doctor does as she says Dr. Sadler owns the place after all and runs it as well.

Another doctor walks in. "Hi gorgeous."

Blair smiles at him, "Nice disguise Cooper."

"Now now, I am Dr. Stevens remember?" he teases through his thick glasses and fake moustache. "What do you think? Should I grow one for real?"

"No."

He nudges her in the side as he passes. Cooper is in a very good mood today. Today he gets to watch history in progress.

"I wouldn't get too excited Coop," she says, "this is just a preliminary test."

"I know. But if it works we can bypass some phases and get this on the market." He rubs his hands together in anticipation.

She is also excited but is trying to keep her calm. Dr. Lawson and Dr. Grossman have broken through, their simulation showed RUST completely eradicated. The doctors did not even need the additional scientists that she suggested join the team. Without letting either of them know, Blair has taken a sample and is about to inject it into Dr. Cochran's IV.

He is unconscious but agreed to it when Dr. Sadler told him how close the two doctors were. His condition is fast deteriorating and though this will most likely not cure him, it should be a good field test to see what will happen.

"You ready?" asks Cooper.

Blair didn't realize that she has been staring at the syringe in her hand for the past few minutes. She looks up at Cooper.

"Hey." He grabs her shoulders and gives them a squeeze with both hands. "Whatever happens, you will be just fine."

She doesn't believe him but loves him nonetheless for saying it. She inserts the syringe into Dr. Cochran's IV and pushes in the plunger. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Now we wait."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Eva and Little A are outside enjoying the slight breeze on a warm summer day. Mia joins them dropping her gear bag and slumping to the grass with a grunt.

"You okay?" asks Eva.

Without lifting her head Mia replies, "Tired."

"You are working too hard," says Little A.

"Do you have to go back later?" asks Eva.

Both sisters look at each other then look at Mia who is sprawled face down on the grass. Eva gets out of the Adirondack chair and kneels down, "Mia?" She lightly touches her shoulder. She looks up at her younger sister and smiles, "She's sleeping."

"We should cover her or something, she could burn," says Little A.

"I have a better idea." Eva stands up. She stands with her feet shoulder width apart.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Want to help?"

Little A's eyes go wide, "You're going to move her?"

"Well to the couch inside at least, why not?"

Little A is game. She nearly laughs when she runs to the sliding glass door and opens it. She quickly looks at the couch to see if she needs to move anything, she doesn't. She returns to Eva who is positioned by Mia's waist.

"You sure about this?" asks Little A.

"I see Mom and Dad do it all of the time, it can't be that hard."

"Well she is heavier than a rock Eva."

"That's why you are going to help me."

"Okay but if we drop her it's your fault."

Eva rolls her eyes, "Chicken." The asari rubs her hands together then inhales and exhales. Beautiful blue light dances around each hand. The light grows and grows.

Little A does the same thing. The blue light from both of them envelope Mia's sleeping form.

They both start to lift. Little A was right; Mia is heavier than a rock. Eva breaks a sweat and Mia is barely off the ground. Then as if on cue the weight seems to get lighter. Eva looks beyond Mia and sees Raina. She is helping. Mia is hovering about a foot off the ground now, she is still face down. All three sisters work together and slowly move her inside.

"Flip her," says Raina.

Eva and Little A are getting tired but they work with their big sister to turn Mia. It is pretty tempting to poke her as she turns midair. They slowly set her on the couch. The blue light dissipates leaving three asari breathing heavily.

"We did it," says Little A as she takes a knee, her body is shaking.

"Great job you guys," says Eva. She pats Little A on the shoulder.

Raina grabs them all water and hands them out.

"Thanks Raina for your help, how did you know? Oh wait…never mind." Eva laughs.

Raina checks on Mia to make sure she is okay. "She is pushing herself too hard."

"That's what I said," says Little A.

"Does she have to return to practice after lunch?"

"Don't know," says Eva, "I asked but she never answered."

"Maybe we should check her bag," says Raina.

"I'll get it." Eva runs out and grabs the bag and brings it into the kitchen where they all sit around the kitchen table. She sets the bag on the table.

"Maybe we shouldn't look, I mean there could be private things inside," says Little A.

Raina checks the surface of the refrigerator then her omni-tool. "Well I don't have her schedule. If she is supposed to be somewhere this afternoon we have to wake her up."

"That's a good reason," says Eva all too happy to open Mia's bag and start searching for clues. She finds a change of clothes a couple of water bottles, different shoes and that's it. "Nothing about her schedule." She feels something weird with her hand, she pulls it out. "What is this?"

It's a small container, the size of her palm. Eva opens it. "Pills?"

She shows the open container to Raina and Little A.

"That doesn't mean anything," says Raina, "let's not jump to conclusions."

"Yeah," says Little A, "if they are pills to give her energy she needs to get her credits back." She laughs at her own joke. Her sisters look at her. "What? Don't you get it? It was funny."

"Not really," says Eva.

Little A makes a face at her.

"We could always call Mom she probably knows her schedule," says Eva.

"I say we let her sleep," says Raina. "She is obviously exhausted and needs to rest."

"I know…" Little A quickly leaves and heads upstairs.

"Something we said?" asks Eva as she smiles. She looks at Raina. Her older sister still looks sad. She knows it is because she misses Abby. "You okay Raina?"

Raina looks at her, "I will be fine Eva thank you."

Eva knows that tone. It is the thanks for asking but don't ask again tone. She continues anyway. "Maybe you should call her."

"She is busy Eva I don't want to bother her."

"You're her friend Raina; I hardly think she will think it is a bother."

"If she had time to talk to me she would contact me."

"Oh my Goddess Raina you are so stubborn!"

Raina is about to respond when Little A comes barreling down the stairs with something in her hand.

"What are you doing?" asks Eva.

"I say we write on her!" She holds up markers.

Raina stifles a laugh while Eva grabs one and says "Okay."

"Wait wait," says Raina. "We really shouldn't do that."

"I saw her schedule upstairs, she doesn't have practice this afternoon," says Little A. She uncaps her marker and heads toward Mia.

"Now hold on a minute," says Raina trying to be the adult of the group. "How do you think she is going to feel when she wakes up with marker all over her?"

Little A and Eva look at each other then both look at Raina and shrug their shoulders.

"Well what if we did it to you, how would you feel?" Raina knows she is grasping at straws.

Little A caps her marker and walks toward Raina. She holds up another marker out to her and says, "It's called having fun Raina you should try it sometime."

Raina grabs the marker and gives her youngest sister a smirk.

Little A again moves toward Mia, "I got the face."

"I'll take her arm," says Eva.

Raina just stands their dumbfounded. She wants to stop them yet on the other hand she wants to write on Mia too. I mean it is all in good fun right?

Little A starts on her cheek bones drawing lines that almost look like war paint. Eva draws a pretty flower on Mia's forearm. They are both amazed that the asari doesn't even stir. Raina slowly approaches. "Will it come off?"

"Of course it comes off," says Little A. She winks at Eva. What she leaves out is that it will probably take multiple showers.

Raina uncaps her marker and tentatively draws a line on Mia's shin. She draws a circle around her knee then colors it in.

"What is it?" asks Eva after she puts more detailing around the flower.

"A balloon."

They all start to laugh which make Mia stir a little then they all freeze. Mia scratches at her face then turns onto her side facing away from them. They all back up and cover their laughs so as not to wake her.

"Well I guess that's done," says Eva since the only exposed part of Mia is one calf.

"Probably better that way anyway," says Raina.

"You need to lighten up Raina," says Little A. "You are far too young to be so serious all of the time. She gathers up the markers from her sisters.

"I do not think I am too serious."

Both younger sisters roll their eyes. "Okay whatever you say."

Little A is right and Raina knows it. She feels things too deeply, takes things too personally but she doesn't know how not to do that. She does need to lighten up but she doesn't know how to do that without drinking. Drinking allowed her to let go, to be free, to stop thinking of the gloom and doom that seems to constantly bombard her. "How?"

Her sisters are back at the kitchen table getting ready to play a game. They didn't hear Raina so she asks again, "How?"

"What?" asks Little A.

"How? How do I take things less seriously?"

They both look at each other then they look at Raina. Little A stands up and pulls out a kitchen chair. "Sit."

Raina sits.

Little A sits down next to her while Eva is across from them. "You need to smile more Raina. You have been moping around here ever since Abby left."

Raina looks down at her hands.

"Stop that." Little A swats at her hands. "Look at me, look at us. We are here. You need to live in the moment. Stop thinking about what could be or should be and live in the here and now."

Though Raina was much like Little A at her age, wise beyond her years, it still throws her from time to time.

"Yeah," says Eva, "what she said. And if you want to talk to her Raina then call her. Don't make up weird games in your mind about why she is not calling you. If you want to talk to her then call her."

"When was the last time you called Lacy?" asks Little A.

Raina thinks. "I…I am not sure."

"Too long if you ask me. She is a really good friend Raina. You need to call her. She can help with your loneliness." The youngest asari looks to Eva, "Not what I meant."

Eva smiles. "See the beauty in the every day."

Now Little A and Raina look at Eva and simultaneously say, "What?"

Eva rolls her eyes. "You know Little A is not the only one that can be wise."

"Apparently I am."

"Ha ha."

Raina smiles.

"See there!" Little A points at her.

Raina looks behind her thinking maybe Mia woke up. She looks back at her sisters, "What?"

"You smiled. You need to do more of that."

"You want to play with us?" asks Eva.

"Sure."

"Loser has to take the blame for writing on Mia," says Little A with a sly grin that is very much like their father's.

"Thems are pretty high stakes," says Eva.

"What do you say Raina? Are you in?"

Raina looks between her sisters. Goddess she loves them. "I'm in."


	52. Chapter 52

**THESSIA**

Shepard is packing. She is not happy about it. Liara is keeping her distance while the human grunts and throws things into her suitcase. She is slamming dresser drawers and talking to herself. See Miranda and Arelia stopped by again. Miranda all but begged Shepard to go to Earth with her to take down Blake.

According to Oriana, now is the time to strike.

Since Oriana and Claire have produced serum that is very promising the next phase they are doing is turning that serum into a vaccine. Dr. Sadler assured the two scientists that getting through the phases quickly is all but guaranteed based on the results of their simulation. Miranda is insistent that the lead scientist be dealt with as soon as possible.

All Shepard wanted to do when the two were over was tell them to leave, to get out. I have done enough! Is what she wanted to yell. But she sat there fists clenched trying to put a smile on her face. She finally said yes she would accompany Miranda to Earth. She wanted the ex-Cerberus operative to just leave, so they did and now she is packing.

She and Liara talked about it. Shepard was adamant she not go along. Liara is not happy with her for that decision. She doesn't agree, but Shepard doesn't want the girls starting school next week and not having either parent home for them. And though Aethyta is more than capable of watching them Shepard just does not want Liara in any danger. The asari knows that but that doesn't make her any less angry about the situation. It's not like she wants Shepard in danger either.

Liara is in the kitchen making breakfast. The girls are sitting at the breakfast bar and kitchen table when they hear an occasional slam or crash from the master bedroom.

"So how long will Dad be gone?" asks Eva. She seems to be the only one with enough guts to talk about the situation.

Liara lets out a sigh as she sets plates of food in front of each daughter. "I am not sure."

"You want to go with her don't you?" asks Little A.

Liara gives her littlest one a sad smile and continues setting plates down.

"Why don't you go with her?" asks Eva. "I mean we will be fine."

Liara is about to say something when Raina chimes in, "I do not believe she will have to go at all."

Then as if on cue the doorbell rings.

Liara looks at Raina and sees a spark there, she wonders what she knows. Liara starts to head toward the door but Shepard emerges from the master bedroom.

Shepard storms toward the door. "She's early. She better not have moved up our flight up."

No one says anything. It is rare to see their Dad so upset like this, they know just to let her be, work out her anger. Shepard opens the door and sure enough there stands Miranda.

"What."

Miranda is not fazed at all by her mood; she has seen it plenty of times in the past. "Good morning to you too." She walks right by her into the house.

"I don't recall inviting you in Miranda."

Miranda ignores her and smiles at the family. "Morning everyone."

Liara is not exactly happy with her but she sees the same spark behind Miranda's eyes that she saw in Raina. "What is going on Miranda?"

"I have good news. I thought about calling but this is too important for that."

All of the girls just stare at her in anticipation. It amazes them now little the human has changed all these years. She is still as beautiful as she has ever been.

"What news?" asks Liara. She still feels the anger flowing from Shepard. It is hard to miss seeing as the human is standing with her arms crossed over her chest and throwing daggers with her eyes.

Miranda looks around at the kids. She wonders if she should talk in front of them.

"Either talk or get out Miranda," says Shepard telling her how it is going to be.

Miranda's mood does not falter. "Oriana is not sick."

This news surprises Shepard. Her arms uncross, "What?"

"It is a long story. I have been speaking with Oriana all night and it's true, she does not have RUST."

The girls know a little about what is going on from what their parents have told them, but they never knew that Oriana was sick. They remain quiet.

Miranda is about to continue when Liara stops her. "Let's take this into the other room." Liara does not want Miranda to mention Blake's name in front of the kids. They have not shared everything with the kids on what their father or what Raina went through during the time when the retired Captain was being controlled.

Shepard seems to get her meaning right away. She looks at the kids and tries to lighten her mood. "You kids finish your breakfast, we won't be long."

The adults make their way into the secure room. Once the door is closed behind them Miranda continues her good news.

"Apparently Blake did something to the food that she supplies to the scientists. It altered her blood test."

"Slow down," says Shepard, her tone is a little better but it still has a hint of I don't want you here.

Miranda inhales then exhales. She is practically beaming, neither Liara nor Shepard have seen her quite so happy in a long time. "Blake supplies food to her scientists. She drugged them I guess I mean that explains the blood tests. She figured each scientist may test themselves and she must have thought that having the virus would be a motivator to work harder on a cure."

"That is pretty risky Miranda," says Liara always the voice of reason.

"Well it is a working theory that Oriana and I came up with."

"How do you know she is not truly infected?"

"She tested her blood at least four times while I watched via vid."

"That doesn't make any sense," says Liara. "why would…"

"It makes perfect sense," says Shepard. They both look at her. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Miranda's beaming face takes on a cold look.

"She wants a cure so she does what she has to do to get a cure. If that means she makes people think they are sick to motivate them, then that is what she does. It makes sense to me. Seems to be how Blake works. In the end no one is sick. She walks away with the cure which helps everyone. Just like last time."

"Excuse me?" Miranda crosses her arms.

"She let me go Miranda remember that?"

"You can't possibly think that how she went about this is okay? She made my sister think she was dying I thought….." She gathers herself. "We still have to get her Shepard that has not changed."

Shepard just glares at her.

Liara places her hand on her shoulder then looks to Miranda. "What do you think Blake is planning next?"

"Not sure," says Miranda. "She made an announcement yesterday that they are officially moving into the next phase which can usually take a year or two to do. She is definitely pulling strings."

"This effort is privately funded is it not?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out. When the effort started Blake said it was a combined effort between Earth and Thessia. I would think they would need to move through more red tape than this. Now things seem to really be moving."

"What do the financials tell you?" asks Liara.

"That's just it," says Miranda, "they all point to different corporations. I tracked down one that is a ruse, it's a dummy corporation. I believe Blake is funding the whole thing. I believe that Earth and Thessia working together on this is all a lie to get the best scientists in the room and with her resources I believe she can and has pulled it off."

"And you are certain that Oriana is not ill."

"She took some food home because Mark and the kids went hunting and she didn't feel like cooking for herself. She decided to test the food and sure enough she found a weird substance. Turns out it was enough to alter her blood sample to make it look like a positive result for RUST. I cannot tell you how relieved I am that she doesn't have it."

"What are her plans now?" asks Liara.

"Blake also announced that they have funding to see the serum to full vaccine status no matter how long it takes. She also stated that most of the scientists could go back to their lives as they were no longer needed. She is only keeping on about a half dozen, Oriana and Claire included of course."

"Why?"

"To save money I would imagine. Having more resources doesn't necessarily mean a faster outcome."

"So why do we have to go to Earth?" asks Shepard.

"Are you serious?" Miranda asks. "She needs to be stopped Shepard."

"Stopped?"

"Yes stopped."

"Sure okay stopped from finding a cure that helps Earth and Thessia okay that sounds reasonable." She is using her sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Shepard!"

"No! I am not going Miranda. I am done with this. Your sister is not sick and I am incredibly happy for her and for you. Blake's tactics may not be good but she just managed a cure. If you want her you are going to have to do it on your own. I'm out."

"What about what she did to you and your family?"

"What about what you have done to me Miranda!"

Miranda and Liara are both shocked into silence.

Shepard is fuming. Her hands are fisted at her sides and her whole body is stiff.

The retired Captain has worked hard to put her past where it belongs, in the past. Miranda's constant pleas for justice are not about justice at all, it's about vengeance and Shepard does not want to go down that road. She doesn't see how she will return from it if she does.

"Look," Shepard lets out a breath. "I understand the pain you are going through Miranda, the anger you have toward Blake, I get it….believe me I get it. If you want her arrested then you need to contact the Council or call the Alliance and see if they will take her into custody. I am not your lackey, I am not your subordinate, I am not going and that is final."

The ex-Cerberus Operative just stares at her. She knows her decision is final but she is still reeling from Shepard's earlier statement. What has Miranda done to Shepard except give her life and a very long life at that? If anything the retired Captain should be thanking her and should help her whenever she needs it.

"So you are saying you won't come to Earth with me to track down Blake? Is that what you are saying?"

"Looky here folks we have a winner, yes Miranda that is exactly what I am saying."

"Just because she let you go?" asks Miranda, "you suddenly have a soft spot for her?"

"Stop right there," says Liara. The asari steps between the two humans. "That is not fair Miranda."

"Fair! Don't talk to me about fair Liara."

"Enough!" Shepard moves to the side so she is not blocked by Liara anymore. "I want you to leave Miranda. My reasons for not going are just that, my own. You can either respect that or not, but I am not going with you and that is final."

Miranda looks her up and down. "I never thought I would ever see this day."

Liara and Shepard look at her wondering what she is talking about.

"I never thought I would see the great Captain Shepard cower in a corner." She approaches her, they are nose to nose, "you Shepard are a coward."

Shepard goes stiff. Her eyes remained fixed on Miranda.

"Get out," says Liara. She has moved next to her bondmate and has taken her hand though Shepard's hand is a fist.

After a few tense minutes of silence Miranda walks out of the secure room and out of the house without saying another word.

Liara looks at her bondmate who is as stiff as a board. The human has a single tear trickling down her face. "Do not listen to her Elly she is just upset because she is not getting her way."

Shepard continues to stare forward, almost as if she doesn't hear Liara at all.

"Elly?" Liara steps in front of her. "Elly look at me."

She finally does.

"You are not a coward, do you hear me?"

Another tear trickles down.

"This is not your fight Elly." Liara kisses her cheek, her other cheek. "Do you hear me?"

Shepard pulls her into a hug. "I am just so tired Liara."

"I know," she rubs her back up and down, "I know."

Holding her tightly Shepard says, "We fought for this. I mean we earned this didn't we Liara?"

Liara pulls back from her, "What honey?"

"Rest." More tears spill from her eyes. "I just want to enjoy my family Liara is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all. Miranda was out of line."

"Was she?"

"Yes," Liara is firm in her answer. "She is upset because you will not do her bidding."

Shepard laughs a little at the comment. She moves to one of the chairs in the secure room and sits down. "I keep thinking about what happens if I do take Blake into custody."

Liara also sits. She waits.

"I mean the woman is brilliant right? She has brought together the top scientists and produced a cure that will help the galaxy. Her actions are not the best but she gets results."

"You think we need her, people like her in the galaxy don't you?"

"Don't you? I mean if it weren't for her there would be no cure."

"There isn't a cure yet Elly."

Shepard looks at her. "So you think she might not produce it?"

"We do not know what she will do. She could produce the cure and take credit and gain power. Or she could use the cure on herself and destroy the data making the path to a cure that much longer. I do not know what motivates her."

Shepard sighs. "So she needs to be stopped then."

"But you do not have to stop her Elly."

"If not me, then who?"

And that is the million dollar question. If it is left up to the Council they could screw it up, or Blake could escape. No, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Shepard stands and looks at Liara. "I have to Liara. I thought I could let this go but she needs my help."

Liara stands. She does not like the sadness in her bondmate's eyes. "Elly you do not have to go."

"I thought I could move on. I thought I could forgive her and just keep living but Blake could show up again. She could invade our lives and she could hurt us Liara."

"Elly."

"I cannot take that chance. I have to stop her."

"Then what?" Liara takes her hand. "Then what Elly? You wait until you are asked to don your weapons once again? Wait until you are the only one who can help? You do not have to do this Elly. I know you don't want to. You do not owe Miranda Lawson anything."

Shepard takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "You know that is not true Liara. She gave me life."

"You have already repaid that debt Elly tenfold if not more. You do not owe her anything."

Shepard pulls her into a hug, "I love you Liara, protect our children. If anything happens to me…tell them that I will always love them." And just like that Shepard steps out of the hug and leaves the secure room.

Liara wants to follow but she will only see her bondmate leaving the house. She has seen that look of determination before. Shepard has a job to do and she is going to do it whether or not she wants to. She has seen the fight within over the past month. She has seen how Shepard doesn't want to do this; she wants someone else to handle it. But because it is a personal favor her bondmate feels the pull to be her old self ever more. In this moment Liara as never hated someone as much as she hates Miranda Lawson.

* * *

**EARTH**

A sold sign is planted in the yard outside of Dr. Blair Sadler's home. She and Cooper are moving on and it cannot be fast enough for him. He wanted to leave the minute they saw Dr. Cochran improving but Blake insisted she wait a little longer to see what happens.

Dr. Cochran is sitting up and eating on his own. The color in his cheeks is back and he is even joking with the staff. He was on death's door not two weeks ago and now he seems to have a new lease on life. He told Blair that he feels good really, really good.

His blood tests revealed that the serum Blair injected is slowly killing the RUST virus. She did not expect him to be cured, he didn't think he would be cured, but that is exactly what seems to be happening.

Blair went back to the lab and started her work. Using Dr. Lawson and Dr. Grossman's serum, Blair in a sense copied the serum many, many times. She stored numerous samples in her bag. She also prepared the data, encrypted it and stored it. She wrote a note to Dr. Lawson because she knows she will understand. Then she left the lab.

Cooper has been packing their essentials. The house sold quickly, it only took one week. Their place is already set up; Cooper has been flying under an alias to get the place ready. He doesn't like that Blake doesn't seem happy about the move. He wants to get off Earth altogether because he does not want to lose the woman he loves. He looks over at her. He has gotten used to her long brunette hair. He wonders if she will change her hair color again once they are settled. He likes the way it settles just over her shoulder, how there is usually a stray hair or two that he likes to tuck behind her ear. He loves her, he has never loved anyone as much as he loves her and though she started out on a path of destruction, they both did, they are now on a very different path. He likes it now. Doing good things actually feels good. His anger with the world has diminished. Knowing that he helped…well partly helped getting a cure for RUST feels really good. He cannot help but smile when he looks at her.

"You done over there or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

He can hear the smile in her voice. "I love you you know that?"

She turns her head and looks at him. "I love you too Coop."

"We are going to be okay ya know."

"I know."

He sees it, something behind her smile. She is not sure it will be okay. He ignores it for now. He is done packing. For the past month he has been sending boxes to their new place so now all they have to worry about is small enough to fit into their luggage. "I have the tickets, you ready?"

She packs her computer into her shoulder bag. "You sure we need to take public transportation?"

"Here." He hands her her new identification.

She opens it and looks at it. "Really?"

"What?"

"Where did you come up with that name?"

He smiles at her. He gives her a quick kiss, "You love it. Let's go."

They leave the house and the future that could have been. Their path leads elsewhere now.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard is standing outside of the Lawson estate. She has not knocked yet. When she left the house Raina followed her to the sky car. Her daughter told her everything would be okay that she would not be leaving after all. Shepard is not sure what to make of that information. Her daughter was pretty confident. She hopes she is right. She knocks.

Miranda opens the door. She looks a little shocked. "Shepard?"

"I'm ready when you are." The human is holding her gear bag and there is another bag at her feet.

Miranda just looks at her. "We don't need to leave." She opens the door and steps aside.

Not sure what she means Shepard steps inside and sets her bag down. Miranda grabs the other bag and sets it down inside the house.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me." Miranda leads her to her secure lab. They don't talk during the walk.

Miranda opens the lab and steps inside. Arelia is looking at a monitor.

"Hi Shepard."

"Hi Arelia."

"Oriana called about an hour ago," says Miranda. "We were going to firm up our plans. Anyway, Mark has been watching Blake."

"What?" asks Shepard.

"Mark works part time now and during his off hours he has been doing surveillance on Blake's house and general whereabouts."

"And?"

"She's gone. She and I believe his name to be Cooper, left."

"Just like that?"

"They have probably been planning a move for a while but Mark has only been watching them for the last week or so. He saw a for sale sign go up and two days later he saw that it was sold. He saw Cooper take boxes away but didn't follow him to see where he shipped them. I am trying to track that information now but I believe he used an alias."

"So they are no longer on Earth?"

"I do not believe so no." Miranda looks at her, "I thought you would be happy about this. Now you don't have to help me."

"Miranda," says Arelia, she uses her warning tone.

Shepard steps toward her. "I am sick of your shit Miranda." She walks past them out of the secure lab.

"Go after her," says Arelia.

Miranda just stands there with her jaw set.

"You stubborn fool. After everything she has done for you, for me, this is how you are treating your friend?"

Miranda didn't think about that. She wants Blake, she wants her stopped. How dare her trick her sister into thinking she way dying. How dare she do that to her sister, to her.

"Miranda Lawson you go after your friend right now." Arelia all but pushes her out of the secure lab.

Shepard is grabbing both of her bags when Miranda catches up to her. "Shepard wait."

The human does not stop she just walks out. Miranda follows her outside. "I'm sorry Shepard!"

Shepard sets her bags down. She turns to look at her.

Miranda approaches. "I am sorry Shepard. You are not a coward; I should never have said that. You are the bravest woman I have ever known. You have done nothing but help me and my family when we have needed it. I….please accept my apology." She holds out her hand for a hand shake.

Shepard looks her up and down then looks at her hand. Her eyes are locked onto Miranda, piercing green locked onto piercing blue. She ignores her hand as she steps closer, "Call me a coward again and you won't be able to walk."

Miranda recognizes that look. It pains her heart that it is because of her that she sees it in her eyes. If looks could kill Miranda would have died a thousand times by now. "I won't Shepard I promise. Please accept my apology." She extends her hand once more.

Shepard ignores it grabs her bags and places them into her sky car.

Miranda doesn't want to lose her friend. She feels like she is losing her. She stands in front of the driver's door.

Shepard looks at her, she is not happy.

"Miranda you need to move."

"Look I am not very good at this stuff. Please don't go away angry. I'm sorry Shepard I really am. I just got caught up in …..dammit."

Shepard lets out a breath. She places her hand on her shoulder. "You can be a real cold bitch you know that Miranda?"

She smiles a little, "So I have been told."

"My fighting days are over Miranda. I am retired. I want to watch my family grow old can you understand that?"

"I can yes. I am sorry Shepard."

The retired Captain looks at her. She shakes her head as she smiles. She extends her hand.

Miranda gladly takes it.

"I'm glad your sister is okay."

"Thanks."

* * *

All but Raina are surprised to see Shepard home so soon. She is not leaving for Earth after all. After hugging her they all look to Raina and hug her too. Liara helps Shepard unpack. Both of them have silly smiles on their faces.

"So she is gone then?" asks Liara.

"Yep. I called Mark on my way home asked him about it. He said that the house is empty has been sold and they are nowhere to be found. He felt bad that he could not do a proper job following Cooper every time he saw him leave with boxes."

"I could contact Feron …"

"No Liara. They are gone. If they want to be found they will be found. She is not a threat."

Liara agrees. Blake with her resources could have done something by now to her bondmate to her to her family. She believes Elly when she says that Blake is not a threat. Most likely they will not hear from her again.

"And Miranda?"

Shepard shakes her head, "She really knows how to push my buttons."

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Shepard takes Liara into her arms and kisses her fully on her lips. When she breaks from the kiss she says, "I love you my blue beauty."

"I love you too Elly."

"I cannot wait to see what our kids become. I am so thankful that I will be able to see it."

"Me too."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY**

Cooper is flying a small shuttle to their destination. Blake is next to him looking out the window. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "You send everything you needed to?"

"I did yes. The Lawson sisters should be getting it shortly."

Blake sent a letter to the sisters outlining the phases the cure has to go through. It contained names of contacts that can help speed up the process. In her communication she outlined how the cure can get to market as fast as two years from now. She hopes Oriana will follow her advice. She did mention that she knew that Oriana broke her contract because she spoke to her sister. She thought it was a good idea to let them know that she was aware and did nothing about it.

She also wrote that she means no harm. That she has destroyed the reaper that was in the lab. She mentioned that Dr. Cochran is doing better and gave Oriana the address and access information to visit him and to eventually see him discharged from the clinic. Blake is handing everything over to Oriana, the lab and the clinic. She told Oriana to do what she thought was best. Blake wants peace just like everyone else.

She knows they will not be found. They are too good at covering their tracks. Blake is not sure what she and Cooper will do next. She is just happy that she has a future. She prepares the syringe with a smile. She gives herself a shot of the serum. If her calculations are correct the RUST in her system will be completely gone within a month's time. She looks over at Cooper, "I love you Coop."

"I love you too Blake."

* * *

**THESSIA ONE WEEK LATER**

Shepard and Liara are up early. They want breakfast for their girls to be perfect for them. They go back to school today.

Miranda filled them in after she heard from Oriana about what Blake's note said. Oriana is still not sure what she is going to do. Having everything left to her is a little daunting. She told Miranda that she and Mark would discuss it and let her know. Miranda never did tell her sister that Blair and Blake is the same person. She is not so sure she ever will; she doesn't really see the point.

Valya called last night to let them know that a home has been found for Caressa. The former commando met the asari parents and thought they seemed like real nice people. Shepard could hear the relief in her voice when she said that she thinks the asari is going to be okay.

Raina is doing very well. She has been in touch with Abby who is extremely busy but happy to hear from her nonetheless. Raina also took Little A's advice and called Lacy. It has been too long since she spoke with her friend. She is looking forward to seeing her at school.

Mia has her first skyball game at the end of the week. The pills in her bag are for muscle soreness prescribed by her physician which was a relief to Raina when her sister told her that. She took the writing all over her with a laugh. It took almost a week for it to come off. Even though Mia is extremely young there are talks that there are select teams looking at her to partake in training with them. If she is selected then becoming a professional player is certainly in her future.

Eva is set for school. She has shared some of her writing with her parents and they feel she has quite a talent. She evokes emotion very well, Shepard nearly cried when she read one tale of how a girl was lost and then finally found. Her daughter's grasp on language is astounding to say the least. She and Liara can hardly wait to see what she learns in her class. Perhaps they have a budding author in their midst.

Little A though sadden by her kind of break up with Rael is also excited for school. She is going to try her hand a skyball this year to see if she likes it. Raina and Eva also tried it at her age, but they didn't grow to love the sport like Mia does. Little A hopes to expand her horizons by making new friends this year. She told her parents last night that she thinks she spent too much time with Rose to really get to know anyone else. Something she will work on this year.

As Shepard and Liara watch their girls eat breakfast they just stand there arm in arm with silly smiles on their faces. This is what it is all about, family. Each of their girls unique in their abilities, unique in their personalities, they all have so much going for them. Shepard is extremely grateful that she will be able to watch them grow up. Her nanites will allow her to see them perhaps even get married someday and wow perhaps see her grandchildren.

Liara looks at her bondmate, "Are you making a memory Elly?"

"I am trying to memorize this moment yes."

"Are you happy Elly with how everything turned out with Bla…"

Shepard kisses her to stop her from saying the name. "I am happy with you Liara and with our kids. This is what we fought so hard for and I will never let anything interfere with our family."

Liara gives her a hug. "I guess we should get ready to take them."

Shepard turns to her and says, "Thank you Liara for giving me such a wonderful family. You blue beauty are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you."

"I love you too Elly Shepard."

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Well thank you for coming along on this journey with me. I want to thank everyone that has followed me, favorited me, sent me PMs, and taken the time to write reviews. Your constant feedback has kept me going and always put a smile on my face so thank you for that. I have been writing Mass Effect fan fiction for a little over one year now and feel that I have improved (well hopefully you think I have too). I remember __exchanging email via this site with CommanderShepard93 asking her how the heck you post anything LOL. So thank you for helping me over a year ago with that. I didn't know you could put in page breaks – that is how new I was to this whole thing. LOL The people on this sight are just amazing. I am so glad I found this sight and I am glad to have heard from you. I thank you for your kindness. There are some of you that review every chapter, you know who you are. I do not want to list the names because I am afraid I will miss one and leave hurt feelings, so I say this to you – thank you very, very much. I am not lying when I say reviews bring a smile to my face. I love receiving feedback, to know what you think – so thank you my constant companions thank you._

_I may be taking a break from fan fiction for a bit. So if you want to see if I come up with anything in the future please make sure to follow me. I am sure I will not be gone long since I love the Shepard/T'Soni family. Take care all!_


End file.
